Duel For The Elder Wand
by Sytravious the Dark
Summary: What does it truly mean to become the Master of Death? Harry discovers the real mystery of the Hallows as a dark foe rises to challenge his new power over the Elder Wand. Heartache, betrayal, new love, and lust for power plague this epic story. Post DH. H
1. Letter from a friend

**DUEL FOR THE ELDER WAND**

"_**So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who has conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.….."**_

_**-Tale of the three brothers.-**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

Harry stood up slowly and breathed in and out heavily as the pain in his lungs pounded in his chest. The distance he just ran without rest or the number of wizards slain by his own dark magic mattered little to him now. All he could focus on was getting Hermione and Ron away from the dreadful danger they all faced here and to safety before they were all destroyed.

The heavy winds and rain beat against his brow and his invisibility cloak soaked up the countless drops as it hung loosely around his neck flowing in the wind behind him as if a continuation of his body. The Elder wand was gripped tightly in his fist by his side while his knuckles were white from the pressure.

Harry stared with his emerald green eyes across the field at his enemy. The tall wizard stood with his powerful arms crossed glaring back at him with unhidden rage and hate. His eyes totally blacked out like empty sockets with those signature white orbs floating in them like pupils. The magical aura that surrounded the wizard was incredible and the ground began to tremble harder with each step Harry took. Hermione was screaming now behind him begging him to come back but Harry knew there was no escaping this as long as the dark mage was left unoccupied.

There was no hope for defeating his enemy as he was now Harry realized. If he was to save the love of his life and restore hope to the thousands watching he would have to take his own path to darkness and do something he only recently promised he wouldn't. A small lump of true fear formed in the pit of his stomach. What if with all his effort his final drastic plan failed? Harry pushed the dangerous thought out of his mind and found the faith and courage he needed to move forward no matter the outcome.

He slowly put his hand into his pocket and removed the Resurrection Stone. Gripping this in his left he now stood with all three Deathly Hallows facing the darkest foe anyone had seen in years. Only one of them would walk away from this battle alive and the true master of the Elder wand.

"Harry no! Don't do this! Come back!" Hermione screamed out in tears.

_**SIX MONTHS EARLIER…**_

* * *

**A Letter from a Friend**

Rain and winds lashed against their tired wings as they traveled through the countryside and into the city. Arriving from different locations, the two owls had been flying for miles through a dreadful storm. The owls carried messages for the resident of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. As they neared their final destination, they landed under the cover of a bus stop and shook the water off from their tired feathers.

Once the rain died down they flew directly into an unseen window of the home and landed next to the sleeping boy. Disturbed by the distinct sound of flapping wings in his sleep, Harry slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by two wet owls in his room. He sighed as he realized he must have left the window open again. Sleep had become harder than ever before after the life changing events that occurred only a few months earlier at Hogwarts. Since then, the sound of rain helped him fall asleep. It was now late in the summer and Harry had decided to once again reside in the home that he acquired through his godfathers will.

"You couldn't have used the letter slot in the door huh?" Harry asked in an annoyed tone as he wiped droplets of rain off his face and grabbed his glasses from his nightstand.

Despite the annoyance of the rude awakening Harry could not help but feel curious to know the reason behind this late night disturbance. He quickly untied the letters from each owl's foot and set them next to him on the bed.

"There you are. Now go bother someone else." Harry tossed a few treats to the messengers and picked up his two letters after they flew away into the night.

The largest envelope caught his attention first so she examined it carefully. He recognized the seal of Hogwarts right away and began tearing open the letter with a smile.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is with our great delight to inform you that you have been invited back into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your seventh and final year of instruction. Due to your absence last semester you are understandably behind, However given the circumstances discovered we have easily forgiven the offense. Enclosed is a list of books and supplies needed for your final year. We look forward to your arrival. Good Luck!_

_Signed,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Head Mistress_

Harry grinned to himself as he read the letter. It had been months since he was last at the school and it wasn't to attend classes either. The dark painful memory of Voldemorts defeat was something he tried not to remember often but he had to admit it would be nice to return to Hogwarts as a normal student after a one year layoff. Besides his dreams of joining the auror department depended on him scoring N.E.W.T.S on more than one subject.

He looked over the books and supplies he would need and calculated the money he would have to withdrawal for his trip to Diagon Alley. He had plenty of gold stored up in Gringotts and adding the small fortune Sirius had left him he wouldn't have to worry about finances for quite some time. As he thought over this fortunate circumstance he noticed his second message was a letter from Australia.

"Hermione" he said in a whisper as he read the return address.

Harry opened his best friend's letter with care and scanned over it. She had traveled to find her parents and remove their memory charm (she had placed it on them to keep them safe during the war with Voldemort the previous year.) She talked of how excited she was to see them and how great her summer was going. And of course lectured Harry to make sure he wasn't wasting his summer sitting around doing lord knows what instead of studying for his subjects, typical Hermione. She also added that she would be back to see him and Ron in a few days time.

Harry and Hermione had written back and forth all summer. He found he missed her company more often than he thought possible. Ron frequented visiting him weekly so there was no need for letters between them.

He thought of Ron who had been over last night for dinner and a drink …. Where had he disappeared to now? He looked around his room searching for the familiar sleeping form of his best mate. They had stayed up late drinking fire whiskey and talking about quidditch and all the fond memories of the house cups they won.

Harry didn't bring up Hermione often with Ron around. They had been experiencing relationship problems for quite some time. Harry wasn't sure what had happened between them but he didn't ask. The time would come eventually when one of them would bring it up on their own.

Ron took it hard when Hermione didn't invite him along with her to Australia. Not that she needed him to find her parents. It was a family thing Harry had tried to explain to him but he didn't want to hear any of it. So he and Harry spent most the summer drinking and talking about their random problems and hopes for the school year. Harry as you know broke up with Ginny over a year earlier. They hadn't spoken for some time. It wasn't that Harry didn't like her anymore. He mainly just wasn't ready for a relationship like that so soon after the crazy year he had and after all that happened he found he just didn't have much in common with her anymore.

Many wizard news agencies and authors wanted to ask about it and he lost count of the letters requesting quotes for books and interviews in magazines and papers. So he locked himself up in his house talking to no one except Ron and Hermione and a few other friends. The attention received was something he wanted to put off for now. A relaxing summer was what he needed to get his mind right.

Harry found Ron sleeping by the fire place and kicked his foot roughly trying to wake him up.

"Get up then, you're drooling all over the carpet again!" Harry said loud enough to wake the red head.

Ron slowly sat up and looked around confused.

"Hey Harry …..Ten more minutes please... My head is killing me" Ron mumbled.

Harry shook his head in amusement.

"If only I knew a spell for hangovers you would be set" Harry joked.

Ron sat up yawning while rubbing his eyes. He glanced at Harry's hand and saw Hermione's letter. He bolted to his feet and tried to grab it.

"Did she mention me then?" he shouted as Harry pulled the letter back.

"Of course she did." Harry lied. He hated to have to tell Ron she hardly mentioned him at all. But he didn't have the heart to tell his friend. So Harry usually made up messages for Ron from Hermione to keep the peace.

"She sends her greetings and says she can't wait to see you ok? But I hate to be the bearer of bad news….There isn't any love notes for you 'Won Won', you were talking in your sleep again last night." Harry said as Ron looked confused at his last comment.

"Was I…..? Well I must have been kidding around I….you just forget you heard that. What else did she say? Can't I just read it mate?" Ron pleaded.

Harry pocketed the letter and shook his head annoyed.

"You're too clingy and overly anxious with her and it's probably why you spent your summer with me instead of Hermione you know. Just give her space and things will work themselves out with you two" Harry lectured.

Harry hardly showed Ron Hermione's letters so not to give him any ideas. Ever since Harry and Hermione's time spent alone all those weeks after Ron abandoned them during their search for horcrux's Ron always asked questions about anything that may have happened between them and Harry wasn't about to give him reasons to ask for more.

Harry had grown much closer to her over the summer and didn't want Ron taking it wrong. He felt guilty but didn't know why. Hermione and he were just friends anyway and always had been since the beginning. There was no real reason to feel bad about it he reminded himself.

He told Ron about getting invited back to Hogwarts and they would have to go out to Diagon Alley later to get their things. Ron and Hermione had been invited back in weeks before being they actually applied. Harry wasn't 100% sure when he would go back but McGonagall's letter decided it for him. He couldn't be apart from Ron and Hermione that long anyway.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you, Hermione will be back in a few day so you better get a hold of yourself before then. She is bound to be pissed when she smells all that whiskey on your breath." Harry warned.

"You're joking for sure? She will be here that soon?" Ron said worried.

He looked at his dirty shirt and sloppy hair.

"Forget the books mate, I've enough money saved up to buy a whole new wardrobe." Ron said rubbing a stain out his shirt.

He had been working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with his brother ever since Fred died and hardly spent his never spoke of Fred's death unless they were sharing a drink or deep in conversation. Ron had turned to alcohol after the tragedy and nobody liked it but then again they could never find the words to say anything about it either except for ofcourse Hermione. The problem didn't help their rows much. Everyone missed Fred but Ron seemed to be handling it the wrong way.

"Alright then let's get out of this hole and get a bit of fresh air. I need to get some new things myself." Harry said.

He had grown a lot over the summer months. While Ron drowned in his sorrows Harry took to physical training to work out his stress. The harder his day the harder he worked out and his body showed it now. The scrawny and slim boy everyone grew up knowing was gone. He looked quite the young man now.

After a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, that Ron managed to get all over his shirt again, the two set out to Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron emerged from 12 Grimmauld Place and through their dark jackets on while cursing the rain. They quickly apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and entered. The pub was fairly packed given the bad weather so Harry and Ron continued on toward the back alley to begin their shopping.

They didn't pay any mind to the patrons even as one in particular paid them extra attention. It was an older witch around 40 - 50 years old with very blonde hair held up in a tight bun. Her cold blue eyes watched Harry walk by without ever blinking.

The strange witch silently observed them unseen and hidden under her dark hooded robes. She smacked her teeth in disgust as soon as they were out of sight. Turning back to her companion she spoke quietly so none could hear.

"Harry Potter…. The savior … Ha! Look at him prancing around as if he has no one to fear anymore. That will be remedied quickly enough. I will have back what is rightfully mine and not even the boy who lived will get in my way!" She hissed.

"Patience my lady….. The time will come. Our champion is more than ready and heading this way as we speak. The days of hiding in the shadows are over. The movements for the greater good will continue. This I promise you." The tan Asian wizard tossed his long black hair over his shoulder and smiled at his leader.

Her black gloved hand gripped her wand tightly as she apparated out of the pub with her companion in tow. The patrons in the Leaky Cauldron glanced back at the now empty table where the strangers sat and shrugged off the odd behavior. Glasses clanked together and all seemed normal in the wizarding world…..for now. So our tale begins...

**_Special thanks to 123Mathias321 for his excellent Beta skils throughout this story. Your contribution was pivotal to making this a worthy read._**


	2. An Early Guest

_**Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the story.**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**An Early Guest**

"Ah bloody hell, I think they cut it too short! What do you think Harry?" Ron asked as he walked out the barber shop.

Harry glanced up from the bench outside; he had been skimming through some of his school books for the year.

"It looks swell to me Ron, if you're going for the sissy look anyway. Kind of reminds me of an orangutan with a bad hair day" Harry laughed and blocked Ron's punch to his arm.

"Damn I knew I should have had mum cut it for me again. That guy seemed a little too light on his feet anyway." Ron mumbled as he rubbed his hair.

Ron's hair actually didn't look bad at all. It was much shorter than his long locks he sported the past few years. He wore a new fitted long sleeve shirt with his favorite quidditch team logo and loose fit jeans. Ron had bought all kinds of new clothes and some odd smelling cologne for Hermione's arrival. They had been shopping around a few hours now and it showed.

Harry had also cut his hair but he still had the wild look to it. The sides were cut close to his head while the top had a spiky and wavy look to it. His face had a 5 o' clock shadow as he only shaved once a week. Not to say Harry had a beard as he was only 18 and only grew what most boys his age could. He wore a black fitted sweater and dark blue jeans with black boots. The gel he put in his hair helped keep it in place without looking uncombed.

"Hey Ron? You ever wonder if all the fighting is really over." Harry asked as they walked through Diagon Alley.

Some people stared at him as he passed while others politely said hello and waved. Harry could hardly go anywhere in the wizarding world without being recognized. He never sought out attention by any means but it mainly couldn't be avoided. As the days went by he grew more accustomed to the popularity. He could hardly keep his adventures a secret anyway.

"What you talking about mate? Voldemort is dead and most the death eaters died or fled. What fighting can you possibly be worried about?" Ron said with a smile.

Harry just shrugged and adjusted his glasses.

"That's unless…..you mean Malfoy? Because in that case I have a feeling he hasn't seen his last punch to the face just yet." Ron said laughing.

Harry had to agree on that one. Draco had barely escaped Azkaban after the battle at Hogwarts and his lucky arse managed to get back into Hogwarts as well. His year should be interesting to put it lightly.

"The world is at peace again Harry and it's thanks to you. Enjoy it and don't worry about fights and wars blah blah" Ron added to emphasize his point.

"That's just it Ron" Harry continued.

"Most of them died not all of them. There is still Voldemort sympathizers out there. There will always be evil in our world. But your right it's over for now anyway. Just get bad feelings sometimes is all".

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Your Harry fucking Potter mate, pardon the language but you get my point, whatever little speed bumps life throws at you will be a cake walk compared to what we been through…" Ron said as he suddenly got distracted. "Hey there's a pub! What you say we stop for a quick one?" Ron said excitedly.

"It's never a quick one with you Ron." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Ah just one I promise. You like this pub remember?" Ron grinned nudging Harry with an elbow.

"Alright Ron but just one then we are leaving! I mean it now!" Harry said reluctantly.

"Agreed…" Ron said smiling.

A couple of hours and twice as many drinks later Ron was passed out on Harry's back while he dragged him through the streets. Harry was a little drunk himself but didn't have nearly as many pints as Ron.

"Hey Ron remember that time we crashed your dads car into the Whomping Willow?" Harry laughed quietly as he almost tripped over a cat.

"Huh? What?" Ron mumbled. "I'm as confused as a baby in a topless bar….where am I?" He rambled on as Harry ignored him and kept talking.

"That was great…. Or wait. How about when Neville cut off Nagini's head?" He laughed even louder now.

"That was great too huh buddy….Well maybe not so funny if you think about it." Harry mumbled as he got more serious.

Harry carried Ron closer to his neighborhood before finally having the presence of mind to apparate the rest of the way.

He dragged Ron into the foyer and dropped him on the ground. He thought it a splendid idea to just come back for him later. The lights up the stairs flickered on as Harry walked past them on his way to the drawing room.

Harry walked quietly into the den and sank down into one of the couches. His mind wandered off to all the painful memories of the past few years. So many had fallen and many had been hurt during his short time at Hogwarts. Mainly his fallen godfather came to mind. He would do anything to have Sirius back in his life right now. It was thanks to him he even sat in this house right now.

As his thoughts faded and he became aware of his surroundings he turned his attention to the fireplace. It had hardly been used and the logs looked dried up. A sudden cool draft gave Harry the motivation to warm up a little.

"Incendio" Harry whispered as the fireplace roared to life.

He stared into the fire and tried to focus on his future rather than the past. But what was his future? He had heard rumors about Kingsley Shacklebolt lifting some of the restrictions to entering the auror program and even more rumors about any wizard who participated in the battle of Hogwarts being offered a job in the department. That sounded great to him or he could always come came to teach defense against the dark arts after graduating.

Then his mind thought of something that had been bothering him for a long time. What was to become of him and Ginny? He had not seriously spoken to her about their status since they broke things of after Dumbledore's death. He found it hard to talk to her much less anyone for too long. Except of course Hermione. How many letters had they written all summer? Too many to remember and she had been his only reason to smile lately.

"Harry why did you leave me on the floor again mate" Ron slurred as he stumbled into the room.

"I'm telling you I think Kreacher pisses in that corner….. Have you smelled it?" Ron asked Harry lifting an eyebrow as he reached for the fire whiskey and finished it off.

"That drink is going to be your downfall one day mate" Harry said seriously.

Ron ignored the comment and kept talking random nonsense.

"People who point at their wrist while asking for the time really piss me off! I know where my watch is buddy, where the hell is yours? Do I point at my crotch when I ask where the bathroom is?" Ron shouted at the fire as he tripped and fell on his face.

"Goodnight Ron…." Harry mumbled.

He kept looking at the flames as they danced wildly with no pattern. His eyes became heavy as he allowed them to close. Harry drifted off into a deep sleep as he dreamed of surprisingly a certain brunette with beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up again to the sound of mail in the letter slot.

"About time they catch on." Harry yawned.

He was getting tired of the early morning letters in his window before the sun even came up.

Harry rolled of the couch and saw the fire had burned out sometime during the night. All that was left was a small amount of rising smoke and ashes. It reminded him of Fawkes. The phoenix had showed up at his home a few weeks after he arrived from school. No one had heard from or seen Fawkes since Dumbledore died and Harry was glad to have the bird in his house for the summer. How long that would last was anyone's guess.

He reached over and looked through his mail. Apparently a few owls had been by already.

"Junk, junk, more junk…" He mumbled as he scanned the letters.

"What's this? Another letter from Hermione already?" He whispered to himself.

Harry opened her letter and read it while smiling excitedly.

_Dear Harry,_

_It seems I will be back earlier than expected. Today to be precise. I have been going crazy here and need a break from mum n daddy. Besides I am home sick too. Would it be ok if I stayed with you at your place until school starts? I know this might sound strange and stupid maybe but I have been deeply worried about you lately. I had a strange dream about you. We will talk about it when I see you later today hopefully. Oh yea almost forgot. DON'T TELL RON I'M COMING! Not sure I'm ready to see him just yet so come alone. I'll be flying into London in a muggle plane. Meet me at the airport at 1 o clock._

_Love Hermione!_

"1 o clock? That's in 30 bloody minutes! I have to hurry" Harry almost shouted.

He left Ron sleeping by the fire place and ran upstairs to shower. He put on his tan boots with light colored jeans and a white fitted cotton shirt. After throwing a little gel in his wild hair he left for the airport with a pop.

A feeling of nervousness came over him as he thought about seeing Hermione in just a few moments time. Once again he forced himself to get those silly thoughts out his mind.

"Were just friends" He said out loud.

Harry apparated immediately to a quiet corner in the busy London terminal. He looked at his watch. 1:05pm. she must be here already. He had the amusing thought of using a summoning charm to bring her to him but the thought of Hermione flying through the busy terminal knocking over people and landing into his arms made him think better. So he waited a few more moments, and then a few more moments yet.

Harry was about to reconsider the summoning charm when from behind him he felt a tight hug around his waist and a soft kiss on his cheek. He spun around and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Harry! My god look at you, your hair! And you're taller too. You look splendid!" she beamed at him.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Harry had grown more than a few inches since they last saw each other. And he seemed to have been working out as well she thought while she took in the view of his chest and arms.

Harry blushed a bit and rubbed a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"Sorry to just show up like this but I couldn't wait another day, and besides I had the feeling you guys need me in that house, I don't even want to think of the mess" she teased with a smile.

Harry took in the girl in front of him. Hermione definitely look great. She had matured as well and filled out her clothes much better putting it lightly. She wore a loose skirt that ended mid thigh and high leather boots. On top she wore a button up collared shirt with the top few buttons undone. The sight would surely tease and get the attention of anyone looking.

"Wow! You look great too Hermione, different but in a good way" he smiled at her and they hugged one more time.

"We have so much catching up to do and to talk about, do you think we can go somewhere just the two of us for awhile?" She asked as her face got hopeful.

Harry looked at her curiously and she responded to his stare.

"I don't think I'm quite ready to see Ron yet" She added in a quiet voice.

"Sure I'm starving actually" Harry said as he grabbed her bags.

He raised his eyebrow a little. It wasn't the first time she mentioned Ron in this way.

They walked to the nearest restaurant. Harry couldn't help but stare at Hermione occasionally. She did look great. Ron would be happy to see her he was sure.

But something else had his thoughts occupied and it made him feel guilty thinking about it. Maybe it was the way her hips swayed side to side or how her skirt lifted slightly with each step revealing just an extra inch of her thigh.

"Get a grip Potter" He mumbled

"What did you say Harry?" Hermione said as she looked back.

"Huh? Oh uh don't slip Potter, almost tripped on your bags" He said quickly. Close one. Got to be more careful he thought.

"Well be careful then" She said laughing a little. "Can we just sit in there? My legs are tired." Hermione said as she gestured towards a small restaurant.

"Works for me" Harry said as he stared at her legs, didn't look tired to him.

AHHH snap out of it man! he screamed in his mind. What is your problem anyway? He asked himself. Its Hermione here not some hot new girl you just met at a pub in London.

They ordered their food and drinks while Hermione sat across from Harry and crossed her legs to the side. She looked to be staring off into space and oddly quiet. After a few moments Harry decided to break the silence.

"You going to tell me about these dreams you're having about me or are they too private?" Harry teased.

"Oh don't you wish?" Hermione laughed.

"It's nothing like that Harry. I just kept having nightmares about seeing you being carried in Hagrid's arms dead just like that night. And then there's other dreams where you're so far away and I know you're in danger. But I can't reach you. I don't like it. It's probably nothing but I thought I might mention them to you is all." She added seriously.

"Post traumatic stress. I read all about it all summer. It's normal Hermione but I'm still flattered I'm the star of your dreams." he winked.

"Shhh don't tell Ron." she replied playing along.

The two shared a laugh while the waitress set down two glasses of water before the food arrived. Hermione absently sipped hers while Harry decided to bring up another subject.

"So I've been meaning to ask you all summer but never got around to it. What's up with you and Ron? He has been grouchy on the subject when I ask and you haven't said much either. I only bring it up because I hate to see you so unhappy."

She watched him as he spoke and smiled softly.

"You hate to see _me_ so unhappy? Didn't you mean Ron as well?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Or just me Harry?"

"Of course I worry about Ron, you know what I mean. I'm just saying I worry about you more. Anyway are you going to tell me what's up or do I have to beg?" Harry joked.

Hermione thought about the mixed emotions she had been going through with Ron the last few months. And with Harry being both of their best friends she wasn't sure if she should get into details. But then again Harry and gotten very close with her this summer through all their letters and she thought better of it.

"Well if I can't tell you I can't tell anybody I guess. Ok here is the deal." She started with a whisper.

"Before I left for Australia I was staying with the Weasley's as you know. So me and Ron were up in his room, it was my last night before I left, anyway he wanted to say goodbye in a special way" she said as she gave Harry a knowing look.

"Wanted to snog huh?" Harry said.

Hermione shook her head in the negative.

"More than snog…?" Harry whispered back getting slightly red in the face.

Hermione nodded.

"As you can imagine I wasn't so thrilled that he would think I was up to that so soon and a whole bunch of emotions flooded my brain. I guess I kind of panicked." She whispered.

Harry nodded his head in understanding and blushed a bit. This didn't surprise him much. Ron was always talking about how he wanted more with Hermione. But Harry never knew he actually had already made his move.

"Well right after I said no he got all upset and worked up about it and refused to talk to me! Practically blew me off and kicked me out his room. I was so hurt and upset at his reaction we didn't say a word to each other the rest of the night. And to make matters worse the next morning he didn't even come to breakfast to say goodbye." Hermione said a bit angry.

"Well that explains a lot about his mood all summer and you two haven't spoken since huh?" Harry asked.

The drinking problem made more sense now although Ron would have to get a grip either way. Harry was glad she trusted him enough to talk about her almost sex life.

"No we haven't talked since and to be honest it has been a good thing. I have had time to think about a lot of things and reflect on everything that's happened." She said looking into Harry's eyes.

"It all went by so fast didn't it Harry? It seems like yesterday we met on the Hogwarts Express and here we are now." She said smiling.

"Yes I know what you mean. I never really had a chance to just sit back and think about normal things most guys my age do." Harry said.

If he could go back and change anything maybe he would have spent more time with the girl in front of him now. He always felt so comfortable around Hermione.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking myself Hermione and well…." He paused and looked her in the eye. She was looking at him waiting but he couldn't say what was in his mind now. It wouldn't be right.

"And... Well what is it Harry? What's on your mind?" she asked

Harry was still staring into her chocolate colored right eyes and almost forgot his train of thought. God she was beautiful right now. He tried to think of a response but his mind went blank, all he could think of was how she looked and how he somehow hadn't ever really looked before.

"I….I'm glad you're back because I'm sure going to need the help with school work." Harry said laughing nervously.

"Harry!" She laughed." That's not what you were going to say!"

"Yes it is silly, what else would I say?" He laughed back

"I'm not sure but it wasn't that" Hermione said smiling and looking at him curiously.

She kept looking at him waiting to see if he would crack. What was Harry up to with his strange behavior she wondered? She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Tell me what you really were thinking Harry, you can tell me anything you know right?"

"Ok then…" Harry whispered." I was going to say…. Our waiter better hurry up with the food because I'm famished." He said smiling.

"Ahhh your lying Harry!" Hermione jumped out her seat and tried to jokingly punch Harry's arm but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto him and began tickling her in the ribs while she squirmed around trying to get away...

"I am most certainly not lying Miss Granger." He laughed as he tickled her. She laughed aloud as well and the other patrons glanced at their table amused.

They continued this fiasco on for a few more moments until some of Harry's water spilled causing them to pause and glance at the small puddle on the table.

"Opps" Harry mumbled with a snicker." Look what you did clumsy witch"

"What I did?" Hermione asked smiling. They continued laughing while locking eyes.

"I think we both know it was clearly your arm that hit that glass Harry" She said and then stopped as she realized they way he was looking at her now. She felt a nervous tickle in her stomach and froze looking up at him.

Hermione was still on top of Harry's lap while he held her from falling back onto the bench. His laughter slowly ended as they continued with the long stare. Harry looked at her lips and felt himself giving in to his guilty thoughts.

Hermione could hardly believe what she was seeing and feeling. She had always cared for Harry, but only as friends as that was the only door that ever opened for them in the past, well almost the only door.

But now as she looked up into his green eyes it really dawned on her all they had been through and a chill went up her spine .This was crazy. No way was he going do what she thought he was right?

Harry looked down at her and was in a trance. He wanted to lean in and kiss her and he kind of did lean it somewhat but he stopped when Ron's face flashed before him. He quickly helped Hermione sit back up on the bench next to him and laughed softly like nothing had just happened.

In all actuality only a few seconds had passed between them and the embrace. But it seemed like an eternity for both of them.

"Well we better get this spill cleaned up, I think our waiter is glaring at us pretty bad" Harry said with a smile to Hermione without looking her in the eye.

He couldn't believe he almost let an innocent moment go terribly wrong. This was Ron's girl after all. What the hell had happened?

"Yeah and we should probably take the food to go too. Ron's probably wonders where you disappeared to by now." She whispered back awkwardly.

"No actually I fall asleep under my invisibility cloak all the time so he is probably still looking for me" Harry shot back with a serious face.

"Huh…. You what? You're for real?" She said as she looked at him for the first time since their awkward moment.

"Hell no Hermione I'm joking." Harry teased. "He is most likely pissed by now so you're right we should get going" Harry said as he stood up and winked at Hermione.

She laughed at his sarcasm and looked up at him as he held out his hand to help her up.

"Your full of jokes today Mr. Potter." She whispered in a mock snotty voice.

"We all got to laugh sometime right" Harry replied pulling her up.

"But also full of manners as well I see." She took his hand in hers as he lifted her up from the bench and the two quietly walked outside the airport with her bags in tow.

"Well where do you think would be a good spot to apparate? Harry asked.

"Actually….. I think I would enjoy riding in a taxi back to Grimmauld Place….if that's ok with you?" She glanced over to Harry and had the most beautiful look about her.

A loud part in him knew that the less time they spent alone the better it would be but he couldn't bring himself to voicing that concern out loud. So without another though Harry whistled for the nearest taxi.

* * *

Ron slowly opened his eyes and blinked the sleep out. He was still lying on the couch closest to the fireplace. The taste of rum and fire whiskey still lingered in his mouth.

"Yuck" He mumbled." "Taste like arse day after."

He looked over to where Harry had been sleeping. All he saw now was messed up pillows. He wondered where Harry had disappeared to when he heard dishes banging in the kitchen.

"Ah breakfast!" Ron chimed as he lazily walked down the hall into the kitchen.

"Hey mate I thought we agreed you cook no better than old Kreacher…." Ron stopped mid sentence. He was looking right at Kreacher the house elf that lived with Harry as he cooked over the stove.

"Stupid friend of master" the elf mumbled under his breath.

"Oh hey there Kreacher I didn't realize you were uh" Ron tried not to laugh. "Cooking"

The elf mumbled some other phrases Ron couldn't hear while he took a seat at the table and watched him curiously. Kreacher placed a plate of boiled eggs and mustard in front of Ron with pumpkin juice.

"So where is Harry then?" he asked the grumpy elf while pushing the food away and drinking the juice.

"Master says to please clean up and he asks Kreacher nicely to make dinner for the company's arrival." The elf replied not looking at Ron.

Ron sat up wondering what company was coming today. He decided to check the mail.

"All right there little fella have fun cooking and stuff" He said as he left the kitchen.

"And quit pissing in the hall already" Ron added under his breath.

"Fire crotch" the elf shot back under his breath.

Ron looked back at the elf surprised but quickly shook his head laughing it off.

"Nahhhh. Must be hearing things." he said to himself walking down the hallway.

As Ron flipped through the mail he was about to give up until an open letter caught his eye. It was from Hermione to Harry. He grabbed it as read it to himself with focused eyes. A frown formed on his face.

"Don't tell Ron? Come alone?" He repeated her words out loud.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron yelled to no one.

A million thoughts raced through his head and he came to quick conclusions.

1. Harry wouldn't do anything stupid behind his back so she clearly didn't mean anything romantic by come alone. Right?

2. Why wouldn't she want to see Him yet? Was she mad still? Clearly she just wanted to surprise him right?

3. What did she mean dream about Harry? Probably something stupid and meaningless.

4. Did Kreacher really just call me fire crotch? Where the hell was he learning this crap?

5. What if the hokey pokey really was what it was all about?

Ron continued getting lost in his thoughts for a few more moments as clearly the effects from the whiskey had not fully worn off. Then he looked at the clock. 3 o clock pm.

"Shit I got to get cleaned up!" He ran up the stairs getting undressed as he went. He jumped into the shower and started the hot water.

"Wait a minute... It's 3 o clock already? She was arriving at 1 o clock. So what gives?" Ron said out loud. His frown returned to his face as the water soaked his hair and face.

"Bloody hell…" he mumbled.

* * *

Harry glanced at his watch as the taxi rounded the corner onto Grimmauld Place. It was just after 4 o clock. The ride had taken longer than expected due to some crazy muggle crashing his car right in the middle of the bloody intersection just outside the airport.

Hermione seemed to be fine with the delay however so he didn't complain. Actually if anything the ride was quite pleasant. He forgot how wonderful the city was. Hermione had spent most the ride talking about her trip to Australia and all the wonderful books she had read. She was already ahead in all her classes the first semester and then some. The thought of it alone had given Harry a headache.

But the best part of the drive was when Hermione had fallen asleep on his shoulder half way there. Harry had not dared move so not to disturb her rest. He had a back cramp because of it but the pain was worth smelling her lovely hair.

'What is happening to me?' He wondered as he realized he was enjoying Hermione's company entirely more than he should. I can't let this happen. Harry blocked the thoughts of her hair and warm breath on his neck out his mind and stared out the window when he saw his building in the distance.

"Oh you can pull over here sir." He told the driver.

The taxi slowed to a stop while Harry gently pushed Hermione's hair out her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. They locked eyes and not a word was spoken for a few moments.

"Ahem" the cab driver coughed. "That will be 27 pounds sir."

Harry snapped out of it and politely handed the driver his fare and a tip. Hermione got out the cab and stretched lifting her arms high into the air and going up on her toes. Harry couldn't help but notice her shirt rise up above her naval and reveal a flat smooth stomach with the curve of her hips defined.

He quickly looked back up. Hermione was looking right at him. Had she noticed him checking her out? He had better be more careful and get a hold of himself quick like he thought. Especially when around Ron in just a few moments.

Hermione was looking at Harry when she raised an eyebrow and half smiled. He was paying the cab driver the fare as she got out the taxi and stretched her sleepiness away.

As she did so she noticed Harry staring at her stomach and hips. He quickly glanced up and caught her eye before looking away. Ok she thought to herself, 'I was confused before but this time he was definitely checking me out'.

A strange feeling came over her. She almost felt nervous but excited at the same time. This was new for sure. 'So I'm not invisible to him after all huh?' she pondered.

Harry was picking up her bags. He had two in one hand and the largest in the other. The fourth he was having trouble fitting into his hand at the same time when Hermione chimed in.

"I can carry at least one bag Harry." Hermione said behind him. She smiled as she watched him struggle to balance all the bags in his hands.

"Nonsense I can handle these little things." He replied quickly.

The damn bag wouldn't budge. He was about to curse the stubborn thing when a hand grabbed the bag easily and lifted it up. Harry looked up to his Ron smirking down at him from the side walk.

"You all right there Harry?" Ron grinned as he grabbed another bag from Harry's other hand.

"Don't kill yourself over a few bags mate" Ron added as he glanced over to Hermione.

She turned around and looked over to Ron. There was an awkward silence as the two just looked each other over. Harry felt the tension and grabbed both bags back from Ron calmly.

"On second thought maybe I can handle these after all." He got a grip on all four this time and walked toward his home. He wanted to leave his two friends alone. Mainly to give them privacy but also he didn't want to admit he didn't really want to see the mushy reunion that was sure to happen.

Hermione watched as Harry grabbed her bags back from Ron. His biceps flexed under his shirt sleeve as she saw the veins swell. She quickly looked back up at Ron who was still looking at her with a sad look.

"I'll see you two at the house" Harry yelled back. He disappeared after a few moments.

Ron finally walked up to Hermione. He rubbed his hand nervously threw his hair and forced a smile.

"Hey Hermione…How was your summer?" He managed to say.

She forced a smile back and shrugged her shoulders. Ron looked different as well. She was glad to see he finally trimmed his hair shorter. Also he was about as tall as Harry if not a little taller. But what she noticed most was his new clothes. No more old worn look.

"It was good Ron, well just ok I guess." She replied. "How was yours?"

"Oh you know I stayed at the burrow the first half and been crashing with Harry since about two weeks ago." He said as he looked down at his feet.

"Uh Hermione I uh... I been meaning to write you….You know about what happened before you left?" Ron mumbled

"But you didn't write me Ron, not even after how you treated me, not even one letter." Hermione replied with a hurt yet firm voice.

"You're right and I'm sorry. But I have missed you something awful." He pleaded. "And if it helps my mum really got into me bad about how I acted." Ron said looking up at her now.

She just stared at him arms crossed not saying anything. Seeing him again made it harder for her to stay angry at him. It had been weeks and weeks since she last saw him. Having him right in front of her begging like a baby made her want to laugh.

"I promise never to act like such a git again Hermione, really I swear it." Ron grabbed her hand and with his other lifted her chin up. "Forgive me?"

She pretended to be thinking about it for a minute before slowly smiling at him.

"All right Ronald Weasley" she said softly. "But if you ever ever treat me that way ever again or try to get all fresh when I'm not ready I swear I'll turn you into a troll faster than you can say quidditch! She yelled at him with a hard punch to his arm.

"Owwww ok ok I promise!" Ron yelled as he tried to block her punches. He smiled at her and then they finally embraced in a tight hug and he swung her around.

After a moment they stop spinning and Ron took her face in his hands and placed his lips against hers softly. She held him around his neck before turning her head to rest against his chest.

"I missed you too Ron" She whispered.

Harry watched from in front of his home as his two friends kissed. He smiled to himself. It was definitely a good thing they were making up. He wasn't looking forward to the bickering. However a weird feeling crept up in his stomach as he watched Hermione rest her head against Ron as he held her close. Harry almost thought he felt jealousy inside him but he shook it off.

"All right are you two going to snog all afternoon or can we go inside already?" Harry shouted over from the house.

Ron and Hermione laughed and began to walk over. As they approached Harry Ron slapped him a high five and Hermione rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"We better get in there soon mate and save Kreacher from his own cooking." Ron said in a serious voice. "No I'm dead on, that elf is off his rocker today, you wouldn't believe what he called me!" Ron said as he noticed Harry and Hermione exchange looks at his comment.

"Leave that poor Kreacher alone Ron" Hermione said. "You should be grateful he is even cooking for you at all."

"Yeah yeah, anyway I'm just glad your back. Something was definitely missing around here." Ron lifted her up in his arms and hugged her while holding her up around his waist. Her head rested over his shoulder as she glanced back at Harry.

Harry locked eyes with her as they shared a look. She seemed to be saying something to him with her gaze. He kept his eyes on her as Ron carried her up the stairs into the house. She smiled at Harry and winked as they disappeared behind the door.

Harry smiled at her hidden gesture and looked up at the sky and around him. Something strange definitely happened today with Hermione but he wasn't going to let it bother him now. After all the trio was back together for at least two more weeks at his house until they had to report back to Hogwarts. This was bound to be fun he thought. He heard a loud bang in the house.

"Ronald Weasley! You leave that house elf alone! I'm warning you!" Hermione shouted from inside.

"That bloody elf bite me you saw him!" Ron spat in his defense.

They went on back and forth as Harry rolled his eyes. Yea it was going to be fun all right. He ran into the house as the door closed behind him and 12 Grimmauld Place disappeared once again to the normal observer.


	3. Summer Love or Lack Thereof

**I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters in this story thus far. All entries that follow are for entertainment purposes only.**

**Chapter 2**

**Summer love or lack thereof.**

Harry sat in the kitchen early the next morning with an unfinished bowl of porridge in front of him as he glanced through the Daily Prophet. There was a small article about his returning to Hogwarts on the front page. They used an old picture of him that looked nothing like the grown young man he was now. Nothing else of interest caught his attention. He was glad to see that articles featuring his name seemed to show up less and less over the weeks. The Harry Potter love fest the public had been enjoying was being replaced by a new musical band of witches that was performing in town that week.

Harry laid the paper down on the table and reflected on the previous nights events. Hermione's arrival definitely brightened things up at 12 Grimmauld Place. Even Kreacher seemed happy to see her. His meals showed it too. They had feasted on roasted duck and potatoes with a strawberry tart for dessert. Kreacher's cooking had obviously improved with her arrival much to Ron's delight.

But now as he sat there he couldn't help but remember the few awkward moments with Hermione as well. Harry was as confused as ever as he thought once of again of her pretty smile. It was no secret to anyone that he loved Hermione very much. But as a sister and friend. That was the extent of it as he confessed to Ron that winter night the year before. Yet it was that same day that Harry had to admit that things had changed between Hermione and him. He couldn't quite remember now why but his gut feeling told him it had something to do with that time frame.

No sooner had he remembered that day when his wand had been broken that Hermione had walked into the kitchen herself. She was wearing a tight tank top with loose pajama pants that sat low on her hips showing just about an inch of skin between the bottom of her top and her waist band. The sight of this alone made Harry turn his head back down to the paper and pretended to read the same article again.

"Morning Harry" She said with a stretch and light yawn. "Anything good in the news?"

Hermione asked gesturing toward the paper. She stood behind him and leaned over his shoulder as he read.

"Let's see….uhhhhh" Harry said as he tried to concentrate but the feeling of her chin on his shoulder was so distracting.

"Some chap named Potter is the exciting story. Apparently he is going back to Hogwarts for his final year of education?" Harry said faking surprise as he raised his eyebrows.

"Well that's exciting. I hear he is so dreamy and charming" Hermione said batting her eyes as she played along with Harry's joke.

"Seriously Harry have you put in any study time at all this summer? Or have you been sitting around talking quidditch and being lazy with Ron?" She asked with a nagging tone.

"There's nothing wrong with quid ditch, it's a very respectable sport?" He laughed. "But sure I have read some Hermione and no I didn't just sit around either. I have been working out every day as well for your information. Best shape of my life" Harry responded with a grin.

Hermione remembered glancing at Harry's biceps the day before as he carried her luggage. But she decided to play dumb and call his bluff.

"Best shape of your life? Yea right I don't buy that for a minute." She smirked as she got off his shoulder and sat on the other side of the table grabbing his porridge.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Without another thought he stood up and pulled up his shirt enough to show a row of abs you could wash your quidditch robes on.

"Yup just sat around I guess huh Hermione?" Harry said sarcastically. "Suppose I should have caught up on my reading then?"

Hermione held the spoon between her lips as she stared at Harry's stomach. She definitely didn't remember those abs last time she….But no she mustn't think such things. Tapping the spoon now on her bottom lip she shrugged.

"Well if you studied just as hard then I'm sure you will ace your NEWTS." Hermione whispered mainly to herself but Harry heard her well enough.

Harry glanced at her face as he let his shirt slip back down. The way she was playing with her lip and the spoon made his heart race. They just stared at each other now as if one was waiting for the other to make the next move.

"Don't you like it better hot?" Harry asked Hermione in a smooth voice.

"W-what?" She asked as her faced turned slightly red.

Harry walked closer to her until he was right in front of her. Her heart began to beat harder now as she saw him lean in a little. She could smell the soap from his morning shower.

"Tepidus sursum" Harry said pointing his wand at the porridge. "It got cold, that's why I stopped eating it silly"

Hermione looked down at the now steaming bowl in front of her. She felt completely ridiculous and hoped Harry hadn't noticed her goose bumps or flushed cheeks.

"Oh yea I didn't mean to steal your breakfast by the way. Did you still want some?" She held up a bite for him.

"Just a little more sure" Harry said allowing her to feed him. She smiled at him as he chewed.

Harry thought about the tense scene going on between them and couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head and walked to the fridge for a butter beer mainly to get away from Hermione.

"What's so funny" She asked as she took a bite of Harry's breakfast.

"Well nothings funny per say, but….c'Mon Hermione" Harry said glancing back at her.

"You have to admit…." He said with a knowing look.

"Admit what exactly?" she replied curiously.

Ron banged into the kitchen loudly. His hair was sticking up and looked like he was just electrocuted. Yawning he rubbed his hand through it and walked over to Hermione and kissed her forehead as he slid into the chair next to her.

"Bloody starving! How long you two been up? Didn't hear a thing from you two this morning." Ron said sleepily.

They had all fallen asleep going through pictures of Hermione's trip and hadn't bothered to retire to their respected bed's instead choosing to camp out by the fire place. It reminded Harry of their first night together in the house last year.

"Well I got up after I heard Harry in here but I decided to read the last chapter in my potions book before I got up" Hermione said with pride.

"Merlin's beard!" Ron spat out. "You read your whole book already? Do you ever do anything fun at all?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Reading happens to be fun to me thank you very much Ronald Weasley." Hermione shot back.

"Figures she would say that, she will probably take a dictionary with her on the honeymoon." Ron said out loud.

He was about to say something else when a huge spoonful of porridge was shoved into his open mouth.

"Do something useful with that for once besides complaining" Hermione said shocking Ron. Harry tried not to laugh and Ron just frowned as he chewed and glared at her.

"I'm going to shower and get dressed. I have to buy more books and supplies for school." Hermione said getting up from the table and ignoring Ron. "Thanks for breakfast Harry."

Harry nodded in return as he watched her walk out the kitchen. Ron glared at him and shook his head while wiping the food of his mouth.

"Wonder what crawled up her arse this morning? Ron said as he read the back of the paper.

Harry chose to stay out of it as he opened a bottle of pumpkin juice and took a long swig.

"Huh that's funny" Ron added as he read the back of the paper.

"What's funny?" Harry asked walking to the table.

'_What's so funny?'_ Harry played back Hermione's voice in his mind. He really was noticing the changes in his behavior with her more and more every day. He re-focused on Ron who was still reading the article.

"Look here mate, Says three wizards were arrested yesterday in Hogsmeade after a spat with a stranger turned ugly. Something about a fabulous duel in the street." Ron said looking interested. "We always miss the good stuff!"

"Who did the stranger duel?" Harry asked now more interested.

"Apparently all three of them! Also says he got away from the auror's who arrived at the scene. Dark magic was believed to be used but no one was seriously hurt. Oh wow! Read this, the fight started over a mark the stranger wore on his robes. ….Grindelwalds mark." Ron said surprised.

"That is strange…" Harry said thinking deeper now. Why would anyone be wearing that mark in Hogsmeade of all places? "Does it say anything else?" He asked Ron.

"Nah that's about it, small article really. Hey you think I could have some eggs, bacon and all that? This porridge isn't doing it for me." Ron said remembering Hermione's attack earlier.

"Sure help yourself to the cupboard mate." Harry said. He decided to go up to his room and write Aberforth about the fight being that his pub was so close to the action. Harry ran up the stairs not paying much attention but as he got to the top step he froze and stared at the sight in front of him with a shocked expression.

* * *

Hermione was already annoyed that Ron had interrupted her and Harry's conversation with his normal rudeness but when he insisted on bickering about her habits she decided a spoonful of porridge in his mouth would shut him up long enough for her to leave. To think he actually had the audacity to even mention a honeymoon with her! Like that would ever happen.

She stood under the hot water of the shower now as the water trickled down her soft skin. An instant feeling of relaxation and relief came over her. Her hands moved over her body with the soap and she started to remember the conversation with Harry in the kitchen. His abs, the look he gave her, his abs….. Hermione hands found their way to places she would never want anyone seeing her touch.

Her mind wandered to an old memory long put in the back of her mind. Green eyes staring deep into hers, the passionate kiss. "_I love you Hermione, I always have"._ Hermione gasped and shut the thought out her mind. What the hell was happening between them? It wasn't supposed to be like this she reminded herself. She swore it wouldn't.

Without another thought she shut the water off and stormed out the tub. Realizing she forgot her towel in her room she casually strode into the hallway naked and wet and headed for her bedroom door it being close by the bathroom.

As she opened her door however she heard a soft creak behind her coming from the stairs. She quickly glanced behind her and her hands instinctively covered her breast. Harry's face looked back at her from the stairs. He looked pale and his eyes were glued to her body.

Hermione gasped and froze as well while she just stared back onto his eyes wanting to run but somehow not finding the will power to do so. Her body dripped water off her skin onto the hallway floor by her room.

They had barely enough time to react when Ron came running up behind Harry snapping him out of his trance while he quickly spun around to hold Ron up.

"What was that bloody duplicating spell again Harry? Ran out of bacon." Ron said

Harry faced him looking wide eyed and nervous. Ron looked at Harry funny and then glanced past him down the hall way.

He took in the sight in front of him carefully. A closed door and several drops of water on the floor. Seeing nothing interesting he looked back at Harry who glanced down the hallway as well now.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left nut are you all worked up about mate? You saw a ghost or something?" Ron asked looking at Harry funny.

Harry felt an instant relief as he no longer saw Hermione's naked body in front of him. His heart had been racing as fast as he looks at her perfect form. Her little dimples at the small of her back, the defined line of her hips, her bare bum so round and firm. He could not shake the image out his head.

"Thought I saw something is all, no worries." Harry replied quickly. "Geminio, that's the spell you're asking about.

"Here I will help you with that." Harry said leading Ron back downstairs almost forcefully trying to change the subject and remove Ron from that hallway as fast as possible.

* * *

It had been several hours now that Harry and Ron had finished breakfast and they were playing wizard's chess downstairs in the drawing room. Hermione still had not come down from her shower that morning.

"You reckon she is still sore at me about this morning?" Ron asked Harry in a whisper. "It's been three hours mate."

"Uh no I don't think so. She is probably just catching up on her reading again. You know how she can be." Harry lied.

Every time he thought her heard Hermione coming down the stairs his heart jumped. He didn't know how he could look at her in the eye after what happened.

"Could you just please do me a favor? Run up there and talk to her for me. You know just tell her I didn't mean nothing by it. She listens to you Harry." Ron asked.

"Oh no I don't want to bother her. We should just wait down here Ron. It's your move." Harry tried to get Ron's mind of the subject again.

"Ok then. Checkmate!" Ron took out Harry's king then looked back to Harry. "Seriously mate, just do me this favor. Please! I keep pissing her off if you haven't noticed. I need your help on this one."

Harry sighed and looked up toward the ceiling. There was no avoiding or getting out of this he realized. He would have to go and face Hermione sooner or later and the sooner the better it seemed.

"Alright then Ron but you stay down here and no spying! That will just make her more upset I think." He told Ron as he stood up.

"That's what I'm talking about Harry. You bait her and ill reel her in! You're a swell guy." Ron said with a grin. He lay back on the couch and kicked up his feet. "I'll just be waiting down here."

Harry rolled his eyes and slowly walked to the stairs. He looked up and they seemed to go on forever. Wanting to just get it over with he ran up the steps skipping a few along the way before he chickened out. Once he got to the top floor he looked at Hermione's door and saw that it was closed but a thin beam of light poured out onto the floor in front of it letting him know she was still inside.

Harry walked slowly to the door and after letting out another long sigh he lightly tapped on it and waited nervously. After a few seconds the door opened a few inches quietly and Hermione's face peered out from behind it.

"Hey" She said shyly.

"Uh hi, can I come in?" He whispered.

She looked at him for a few seconds then she opened the door all the way and stepped aside to allow him entry. The room still smelled of her fresh shower and Harry took it in with a smile. Hermione walked back to her bed where several books lay open and sat down. She didn't really look at Harry in the face but was for him to speak first.

"So I uh...I just wanted to say that…Well what happened back there in the hallway." He stuttered out. Harry was thinking what to say not to sound like a douche bag.

"Total accident! Hell I didn't even see anything really. It's all a blur now really and anyway….I'm sorry." He said finally.

Hermione sat there while he spoke and was turning a darker shade of pink as she blushed.

"It's fine Harry and totally my fault anyway if you think about it. Just forget it. Please Please forget about it." She emphasized.

Harry let out a breath of relief at the ease of the apology. He was worried Hermione had really been upset with him for staring at her in the nude accidental or not. The reality that she was just as embarrassed as he had been made it easier to forget about.

"So Ron sent me up here to…." Harry started to say but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Ron! Oh no what did he say!" Hermione gasped.

"Huh? He said….oh no no no!" Harry laughed. "He doesn't know I saw you well... You know? I didn't mention it to him at all."

"Thank Merlin! Things are awkward enough as it is." Hermione sighed in relief.

"Yes exactly what I been meaning to bring up." Harry added. "Things with us Hermione…" He said quietly. "They have seemed ...Different no?" he asked looking at her from across the room.

"I noticed that yes….." She said looking at him now. "But it's no big deal Harry; we just haven't seen each other all summer. You have been shut in here with Ron while I have been thousands of miles away all summer so it's normal for things to seem strange at first." She said to him.

Hermione knew everything she said was a complete lie but she was trying desperately to get Harry to let it go. The delicate subject of their awkwardness around each other was something she rather not discuss alone in a bedroom with Harry.

"No that's not what I mean, I meant different altogether. Yesterday at the airport for example…" But again he was cut off by Hermione.

"HOW'S GINNY?" She blurted out a little too fast and loud.

"Ginny? What? I assume she is doing just fine I guess." Harry answered back. "We haven't talked too much this summer. I've been distracted as you understand." Harry said.

"You should really talk to her more, I'm sure she is devastated about the gap between you two now Harry." Hermione said as she covered herself with her blanket.

Harry just stood there staring at Hermione. It was obvious the girl was trying to drop the subject about what was happening between them. He was getting a little frustrated now but he relaxed and decided a more forward approach might work better.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Harry finally said looking her right into her deep brown eyes. He started walking towards the bed calmly.

"What do you mean…?" She said sitting up straighter now.

"Every time I bring up you and me at all you change the subject faster than a snitch on crack. What's wrong?" Harry asked as he sat down beside her on the bed now.

"I do not…do I? Nothing is wrong I have no idea what you're talking about Harry." She said as she tried to get up and walk away.

Harry quickly grabbed her wrist softly and pulled her back down next to him. He kept his hand around it and turned her chin toward his face so she was looking right at him now.

Her face was only inches away from his. He could feel her pulse quicken.

"So why is your heart beating so fast now Hermione? Why is mine?" Harry whispered.

"Something is changed here and I'm not sure why but we both owe it to ourselves to talk about it at least. Find out what this is." Harry said quietly.

Her eyes began to water as she looked at him. She was biting her lower lip and slowly shaking her head. As she blinked a small tear came down her cheek. Harry caught it with his finger and wiped it away.

"Harry listen to me we owe it to ourselves to forget about this! I'm with Ron and you will most likely be with Ginny again in a few weeks. And that's fine right? Because that's the way it is and the way it always has been." She sighed and let out a breath.

Harry looked at Hermione sitting there sad in front of him. Her words stung him but she was right after all. That is the way it had always been. Who was he kidding?

"I only meant… I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just that…" Harry chose his words carefully here; he didn't want to look stupid after this conversation.

"It was weird is all, I didn't think anything was actually going on or might happen Hermione. I was just wondering if you noticed is all. No big deal." Harry laughed as well as he could fake it and smiled at her now. "Friends right?" he held out his hand.

Hermione smiled finally and slapped his hand aside as she embraced him around the neck and hugged him tight. He felt his stomach doing back flips as she did so.

"Of course we are friends silly." She held onto him now as some of her tears dried on his shoulder.

They looked at each other as another awkward pause began. They both busted out laughing nervously and waved it off. The mood between them calmed down a bit and Harry began to change the subject.

"Oh yeah I was saying before, Ron sent me up here to try and smooth things out with you. He thinks your sore at him and all." Harry said as he stood up.

"Oh boy poor Ron." Hermione said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"He is a good guy though Harry." She said as he held out his hand to help her up.

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up not fully expecting the strength behind it. She leaped up quickly into his chest and he caught her in his arms to steady her body. They were now standing face to face and so close that he could feel the warmth of her breath on his neck.

"I know he is Hermione, I know." He whispered to her as he hugged her one more time. And then he did something so stupid. It was like in slow motion in his mind and he was watching himself from the outside with no control screaming '_Nooooooooo…..'_

As he was hugging her he turned his face to look down at her and then he kissed her right on the lips. The feel of her mouth on his sent a fire down his back. Her lips were incredibly soft and warm to the touch and he began to get lost in the kiss.

Her back arched as she involuntarily pressed her body against him while she too got caught up in the heat of the kiss they shared. Harry tightened his grip around her and she ran her finger through his wild hair.

They finally separated as they came to their senses. Harry could still taste her sweet lips as he looked at her. He felt an immediate wave of anxiety overcome him. What the bloody hell was he thinking, why did he just do that?

"Harry…?" Hermione whispered as she looked down and away from him.

"I know I know! I'm so sorry I just meant for a friendly kiss is all and well…...oops?" he smiled with a shrug hoping she wasn't going to kill him.

Hermione blushed and crossed her arms while staring at him but otherwise seemed not to be upset. Harry decided he should keep talking before she started too.

"Just friends I know. Sorry...Lets forget this whole thing ok?" Harry added to try to end the awkward moment.

"Yea of course. Just friends Harry…I should go down to Ron. If I know him he is getting impatient." Hermione whispered and turned to walk out the room. She was halfway out the door when He called out to her.

"Wait!" Harry said. She stopped and turn her head back as she bite her lower lip looking at him with shiny eyes and a half smile.

"Yes…" She said waiting for him.

"Uh…We probably shouldn't mention this. I don't think it would come out right. I mean nobody would …" Harry started to say.

"Shhh." Hermione said as she raised her finger to her lips and winked.

"I got it, agreed." With that she disappeared out the door and left Harry alone in her room with his thoughts and the memory of the passionate moment that "_didn't_" happen.

The rest of the night went on without incident. Ron thanked Harry constantly for brightening up Hermione's mood. Harry left them alone most of the day and spent the end of his night in his room writing the letter to Aberforth. As he lay in the bed and drifted off to sleep he still had the smell of strawberries on him.

* * *

The next day Harry got up extra early. He wanted to avoid being alone with Hermione in the kitchen again. But mainly he wanted to get out a little and visit someone he had been meaning to see all summer.

He allowed Kreacher to fix him a quick bite to eat before showering and skipping his shave. Throwing on tan boots and some jeans with a blue t shirt he quietly left Grimmauld place.

Harry stopped by a florist on his way to the Burrow. He thought it proper to bring something to Ginny being he hadn't been much of a friend lately. He picked out pink roses and also bought some yellow ones for Mrs. Weasley as well. Satisfied with his purchase he walked into a quiet alley behind the shops and apparated just outside the old house he had grown to call a second home.

Harry could already hear Mrs. Weasley washing up inside the kitchen. He smiled as he remembered all the memories at this place. He hoped he wasn't intruding on anything as he walked up to the door leading into the kitchen.

Harry was about to knock when he heard a familiar laugh coming from around the corner of the house. He smiled as he heard Ginny's voice. Knowing she was so close by made him realize just how much he had missed her company and what he git he had been for staying away so long. Not wanting to waste anymore time he sped up his step while heading toward her voice.

Harry quietly walked around the corner flowers behind his back. His smile however faded when he finally spotted Ginny.

She was sitting on a bench in the garden leaning back against another boy. Harry recognized his old friend Michael Corner immediately. He had his hands around Ginny's waist and was whispering sweetly into her ear. She laughed again before they began kissing passionately.

Harry's felt his stomach tighten and get sick as he tried to calm down. He quietly backed away around the corner not wanting to be there anymore and went to lean on the kitchen door. After he stood there for a few minutes he decided to just leave. But no sooner had he turned around when the door flew open and Mrs. Weasley beamed at him.

"Harry! How good to see you!" She grabbed him into a hug and ruffled his hair. "My you have grown into quite the young man this summer. Is Ron with you too?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking around hopefully.

"Err no I came alone. These are for you." He handed her the yellow roses.

"How sweet of you Harry, Come in come in. I'll fix you some breakfast." She said excitedly.

"No thanks I just ate actually." Harry said as he glanced out the window hoping Ginny didn't come inside.

"Nonsense boy, I'll fix you a real meal. Nothing against Kreacher but my home cooking has no equal." She smiled as the smell of food filled the air with a simple flick of her wand.

Mrs. Weasley now noticed the pink roses in Harry's hand as well and smiled sadly. He caught her eye and reluctantly laid the flowers on the table.

"Oh these? Nothing much really just a little something for err ….." Harry couldn't talk anymore. He was so upset and felt stupid for showing up like this.

"She had been waiting for you to write or come by for months. I think she thought you forgot about her Harry. You saw her just now didn't you?" She asked him.

Harry nodded and looked down at the table. His ears were turning red as he fought the emotions he felt.

"He only started coming by this week Harry. I don't' think she really likes him. It's just a distraction so she won't think about you. You should go talk to her." She pleaded hopefully.

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley I understand. But I don't think that's a good idea right now. Tell her I said hello though will you? I think I'm going to be going now. I'll wrap the food up for Ron. He will be pleased." Harry said with a small smile.

Mrs. Weasley smiled with watery eyes and nodded. "I'll make enough for the lot of you. Won't have to cook all week. Won't that be nice?" She asked still smiling sadly.

"Yes thank you." Harry replied. He got up and hugged her. She seemed so small in his arms and he wondered if this is how it would feel to hug his own mother.

Harry grabbed the food as walked out the back door into the yard. He was headed for the gate when he heard his name being called out by a familiar voice. He stopped and closed his eyes and waited without turning around.

"Harry! Please wait!" Ginny was calling out. "Harry…" she said as she caught up.

Harry turned around and faced her. She looked so beautiful in the sunlight but his anger held him back from caring. He could see Michael in the distance almost hiding behind the house.

"Hey Ginny, was just leaving." Harry said coldly.

"Oh Harry please don't go, it's not what you think."

'It's not? Really? Well thank the stars because for a minute there I thought you were snogging Michael all over that bench." Harry said quietly yet with anger as he glared at her.

"I know it looks bad but we were just talking and then….Harry this isn't fair! Where have you been? Why haven't you wrote me or come by?" Ginny pleaded." What's been keeping you?"

Harry stopped his anger and thought about this. He didn't know what to say about all summer but he knew what had been keeping him the last few days anyway. His own guilt started to catch up to him and he decided to be easier on Ginny. He let out a sigh and looked at her with softer eyes this time.

"I'm sorry Ginny you're right. I should have come by sooner. I brought you flowers, there on the kitchen table." He said.

"Oh my lord you talked to my mother?" Ginny said looking back at the house.

"Yes but don't worry we had a fine conversation. Listen to me Ginny I'm sorry I have been so distant. I do apologize. But you are in fact obviously busy right now with a guest. So I'm going to leave peacefully." Harry hugged her and felt the old familiar warmth of her touch. But upon smelling Michaels's cologne he withdrew his hug.

"I'm sorry" She whispered to him. "Please don't go."

"I can't stay busy day and all…. See you around huh?" Harry said sadly.

"C'mon Harry don't do this. Please just talk to me. We can go up to my room?" Ginny pleaded.

"Sounds like a plan, but some other time Ginny. Take care of yourself." Harry replied as he saw Michael Corner finally show himself from behind the house and wave at Harry sheepishly.

Harry glared at him and waved back at him. But not in the traditional wave. He somehow forgot to include the rest of his fingers besides the middle one.

Michael looked away now and didn't look back up.

Ginny started crying softly and Harry walked away as he apparated out of the burrow as fast as possible with a pop.

* * *

Hermione woke up and stared up at the ceiling. She hoped she made it through this day without making things even worse with Harry. How could she allow this to go as far as it had? However after the kiss last night things did go smoothly. They had dinner with Ron and Kreacher. She and Ron had gotten along fine the rest of the night and Harry seemed fine and dandy too. As long as it stayed that way things would be fine.

She still found herself however fixing up her hair and pinching her cheeks after she washed up. She wore cotton shorts and a tank with her hair pulled back and combed. After rubbing in some scented lotion she headed for the kitchen.

She imagined Harry sitting there reading his paper again and couldn't help smiling. Holding her breath she finally pushed her way into the kitchen excitedly.

"Good morning Har…." She started to say but saw the kitchen was empty.

With a look of disappointment she sat down alone and read the paper to herself as Kreacher arrived to get her some breakfast. She of course insisted on helping. Surprisingly he allowed this.

Ron of course showed up once the smell of food hit him. And they talked and laughed as they waited for Harry.

"Maybe he is still asleep?" Ron said.

"No I don't think so I checked earlier." She replied.

"You went into his room then?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"No no, I used the human presence spell silly." Hermione quickly said. She had in fact checked in his room though as well.

They were about to get up when Mrs. Weasley's patronus appeared on the table in front of them. Hermione and Ron jumped back in surprise but quickly recovered upon recognizing the animal.

"So sorry to bother at this hour but Harry just left the Burrow. He found Ginny with Michael in the garden and let's just say they weren't playing chess if you catch my meaning. I'm afraid Harry didn't take it too well either. Your father went looking for him but so far no one has seen any sign of Harry. Is he there with you?" Mrs. Weasley's voice asked.

"No we were just wondering why he hadn't shown up for breakfast too." Ron replied.

"Oh bother….Do us a favor Ron as soon as he turns up let me know so I don't worry. I'm going to go calm Ginny now. She is a mess." Mrs. Weasley's patronus faded away now leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the kitchen once more.

"Well damn it! She has done it this time. I better head over there Hermione and sort this Michael out. And talk to Ginny." Ron said with a frown.

"You stay here just in case Harry turns up. He listens to you after all."

"Wait Ron! Why don't I go talk to Ginny and you wait for Harry? He is your best friend after all and Ginny is more likely to talk to me being I'm a girl." Hermione pleaded. She definitely did not want to be home alone when Harry arrived.

"Oh no no no. Nice try….you stay here and I'll go. It's a family thing you know. Brotherly duties and such. Don't worry you're his best friend too." With that he stood up kissed her softly on the forehead and headed out to the burrow.

Great she thought as she waited. What was she possibly going to say to make Harry feel any better? She would be devastated if it were her. Maybe he wouldn't be back until Ron came back later. Yes she told herself, he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

Hermione walked to the drawing room and sat by the fireplace. She started to read her book. As she read she couldn't help but remember last night's kiss. Well hadn't she and Harry done just as bad as Ginny and Michael? No no their kiss was an accident, unplanned and meant nothing. This was different she decided. Feeling better she went back to reading.

Did it mean nothing? She had to admit it felt like well 'something'. But what exactly?

She went on getting lost in her thoughts. She didn't hear the front door as Harry walked in or his footsteps on the stairs. He walked slowly into the Drawing room with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

'Of course it felt like something she went on thinking. But no no she must not dwell on this craziness. Dwelling on it wasn't going to help it go away she decided.

"Oh get over it you stupid idiot!" Hermione told herself out loud letting out a sigh.

"Well shit I have been trying to Hermione but the fire whiskey doesn't seem to be helping much." Harry mumbled as he sat in the couch next to her.

Hermione jumped almost out her seat as she heard Harry's voice and saw him sit down.

"Oh no Harry I didn't see you there! I wasn't talking to you. I'm so sorry." She said quickly.

"Well then who were you talking to?" Harry asked looking around.

"Myself really never mind me. How are you? I heard about Ginny….Are you ok?" She said as she got up and sat closer to him.

"Oh that? Yea I'm fine it's nothing. I mean really I have been through much worse if you think about it" He laughed. "Not really funny though." Harry said looking at the fire place.

Hermione looked at him sadly. She could tell he had been sipping from the bottle long enough based on the low level of liquid left in it but he seemed to have his wits about him quite well. But none the less she tried to take the bottle away.

"You don't need this Harry." She said but he held onto the bottle tightly.

"I know I don't need it Hermione, But I want it." He said looking at her now. She released her grip and let him take another swig.

"I don't think it's a good idea you drinking all that by yourself." She whispered to him.

The thought of Harry being drunk and them home alone with her seemed like a bad idea. But then again his mind was on Ginny now so maybe she was getting worried over nothing.

"You're right why don't you share it with me Hermione?" Harry said offering her the bottle. She reluctantly took it from him and took a small swig. It burned her throat as it went down. She smiled and nodded pretending to like it.

"Mmmmmm" Said Hermione. But when Harry looked away she spilled a lot of the whiskey into the fireplace.

"Where is Ron?" He asked looking around.

"He went to the burrow." She replied feeling nervous.

"And you stayed here? …Why?" Harry said looking into her brown eyes.

"Well Ron told me too, besides I thought you might want to talk…" Hermione replied as she looked away from his stare. His eyes looked a deeper shade of green in this room for some reason she thought.

"Is that the only reason you stayed?" he asked.

She stared at the floor and thought about his question. Hell it was Ron's idea for her to stay but she knew deep inside she wanted to all along. But what would be the truthful answer to why she stayed? Was there another reason? Of course there was!

"I don't know….?" Was all she could think to reply?

Harry took the bottle back from her and took another swig as he looked at her and began thinking. His judgment wasn't as sharp thanks to the fire whiskey but he knew what he was hinting at well enough.

"Hermione?" Harry said. "Why do I always feel so lonely?"

She closed her eyes for a second as she held his hand. He squeezed it back.

"I don't know Harry but you shouldn't. I'm here…. you have me." She whispered to him.

She couldn't imagine how he walked around everyday pretending to be ok. He had lost so much for such a young wizard. Her own little problems seemed so trivial as she thought of Harry's life.

Harry turned to face her and looked right into her eyes again.

"Do I really? Do I have you?" he said as he held her hand.

Hermione smiled softly and nodded. She hugged him now and he rested his head on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She smelled lovely as usual and he was beginning to really like her scent more and more. Hermione rubbed her hand through his wild hair now and smiled at him as she looked into his green eyes.

Harry did something stupid yet again for the second time in less than 24 hours. He kissed her. This time it was with full passion with no hope to call it an accident. But Hermione reaction surprised him when she didn't stop him. Instead she rolled on top of him straddling him on the couch as they kissed deeply. Her heart was beating incredibly fast.

Harry put his hands on her waist and started rubbing her lower back as their lips teased each other lightly. She started rubbing his chest threw his shirt feeling his toned muscles and abs. Harry sat back and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it. His wand fell on the floor as he did this.

Hermione looked at his shirtless frame and bite her lower lip while breathing deeply.

"Harry" She whispered. "This is a bad idea…."

"I think we are past things being a bad idea wouldn't you agree?" He whispered back and she rubbed her back gently.

"Yea but this can't possibly have a good future right….? She whispered back.

"I know….you're right. We should stop." He said looking at her in her chocolate colored eyes.

"Right…." She said as she removed his glasses and placed them on the end table.

They kissed deeper now. He moved his lips down her neck onto her chest. She moaned softly. Flipping her down onto her back Harry lifter her shirt and started kissing her flat stomach. She rested her thighs over his toned shoulders while he kissed her lower and lower. Her goose bumps began to rise as he inched his way to places she only fantasized about.

Harry moved down to her legs and started licking her inner thigh softly as he inched closer and closer to his goal. Hermione was arching her back up and waiting anxiously for Harry to find his way to her most private spot. Her body temperature was rising and he fists clenched the sofa cushions fiercely.

The front door opened loudly and was slammed. Hermione jumped up pushing Harry out the way with lighting speed. Harry in turn dove behind the couch and swore under his breath while moving his body to be out of view of whoever came into the room.

"My glasses" he whispered as she sent them flying over the couch onto his chest.

Ron walked calmly into the living room and saw Hermione sitting on the couch holding a book. The fire place was on with a small fire burning. Her hair was somewhat messy but she looked great, Kind of glowing almost.

"Has he made it back?" Ron asked.

"Uh nope not yet" Hermione replied shaking her head.

"Ginny is all upset still and mom is too for both their sakes." Ron mumbled. "It's kind of sad really. I was just getting use to Harry dating my sister too"

Hermione could only nod. Her heart rate was off the charts. She could still hear Harry breathing behind the couch. All she could do was pray Ron didn't notice.

"Well then I'll go see about lunch then." Ron said. He stared walking towards Hermione for a kiss. Then he noticed something on the floor by the couch. He stood over it and looked.

"That's funny. Harry left his wand here? He must be really out his mind today leaving this behind. Poor fella." Ron said shaking his head.

"Oh I'll hold it for him! You go see about lunch. I'm starving." Hermione said grabbing the wand from Ron.

Ron raised an eyebrow as he looked at Hermione then to the fire. Shrugging his shoulders he walked out the living room and down the hall into the kitchen. He never noticed Harry's shirt under her.

Once he was gone Harry slowly got up and picked up his shirt. He slid it on over his head and looked at Hermione. She had her head in her hands and wasn't looking up. He put his glasses on and went to touch her shoulder but she pushed his hand away.

"We can't go down this path Harry, we can't. It's not right." She whispered.

He leaned in and lifted up her chin.

"I don't know why this is happening but I would be lying if I told you I didn't want it too." Harry whispered. "But if you don't want to continue then I understand. I'm not going to force the subject." He said as he stood up and grabbed the bottle again.

"Harry we should just…" she started to say but was cut off.

"Pretend it never happened I know." He said as he walked away taking a long swig from the bottle. He left her in the living room as he pushed into the kitchen.

"Hey Harry, welcome back. What ya got there? Now you're speaking my language"

Hermione could hear Ron getting two glasses as mumbled something in reply she couldn't make out. She sat there wondering how this would all end. School was in less than a week or so. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Hermione! Lunch is served!" Ron yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming" She yelled back. As she sat at the table Harry glanced up from his paper and met her eyes for a quick second then looked back down with a serious face. Kreacher set some sandwiches down with pumpkin juice.

Ron looked up at his silent friends. Raising an eyebrow again he cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Look I know there is a lot of tension here but I want you to know I'm not upset. You did what you thought was right." Ron said as he took a bite of his lunch.

Harry and Hermione looked up at each other then at Ron with surprise.

"What do you mean" They said at the same time.

A feeling of nervousness worked its way between them as they looked at Ron who held up a hand while he chewed his food.

"Sorry too big a bite….. I'm talking about Ginny silly. I'm just saying it's no big deal mate. I understand." He said gulping down juice.

Harry laughed for the first time all day. And Hermione couldn't help but joining him.

"What! Have I got something on my face?" Ron rubbed his hand over his mouth. "What about now?"

"Yea that's better now." Hermione said still snickering while looking at Harry.

She loved Ron's silly way about him. As long as he was around things would seem as normal as ever between her and Harry. She noticed Harry still smiling and laughing a little as he shared a knowing look with her as well. Maybe the last week here wouldn't be so bad she thought.

They ate their lunch and talked about everything and anything but relationships.


	4. Ambush at Hogsmeade Station

**Chapter 3**

**Ambush at Hogsmeade Station!**

The town of Hogsmeade was pretty quiet this time of the morning. Shop keepers swept up and turned on their display windows. Only a handful of wizards and witches walked here and there up High Street. It was about 7am and Harry had just apparated outside the small town limits. Aberforth's owl had informed him to meet him at the Hog's Head that morning.

Harry now walked quietly with a dark robe over his head and body. He didn't want the attention today. Way too early for that. But he was happy to be meeting Aberforth however. He had not seen him since the last wizarding war ended at Hogwarts the year prior. Also he reminded Harry of Dumbledore so much. Minus the huge personality difference.

Hogs Head was already open but no customers had yet arrived. He walked in and pulled the hood off his head. Aberforth was sitting at one of the empty tables waiting patiently. He nodded politely at Harry and motioned for him to take a seat.

"Morning boy" Aberforth grunted. "Glad you could make it, sit down sit down."

"Thank you." Harry said.

Aberforth served two butter beers and a small plate of eggs, meat, and cheese. They ate and drank while they caught up on the small details of their lives. Harry mentioned how Ron and Hermione had been keeping him company over the last few weeks and Aberforth discussed business doing well and the like.

"Ah well now onto why we are really here today hmm? You asked me about that duel here not long ago didn't you? He asked Harry. "I thought you might ask eventually and I'm glad you did boy."

"Yea but did I really have to come all the way out here for your answer?" Harry asked after he set down his butter beer. "No Offense. Glad to visit."

"No of course I didn't ask you here just to blab on about a duel you can read about in the prophet. I asked you here today to discuss what happened before the duel Potter." Aberforth said.

He got really serious now as he looked around to make sure no one was listening outside.

Harry sat up and paid attention. He raised an eyebrow as he looked around too not quite sure where the younger Dumbledore was going with this.

"I'm glad you have had a quiet summer off Harry and caught up on that much needed rest. But I'm afraid the break is over for you. You are in a bit of danger I fear." Aberforth whispered. His eyes widened as he looked Harry square in the face.

"What are you going on about?" Harry said alarmed. "What danger?"

"If you would shut up and listen I'll tell you boy." The old man said sternly.

Harry apologized and listened as Aberforth began his tale.

"Couple weeks ago now around noon this odd looking lot of men come in my pub. But that's nothing new here. What made these few stick out more was their paranoid conversation and way about them. Never seen them around here before either seemed to be foreigners. As they were whispering to one another I couldn't help but over hear your name mentioned several times. Also went on talking about a certain wand if you follow me." He said wrinkling his eyes.

"Now this lot sounded like they were planning something foul Harry, Something involving you and your wand. And unless I'm mistaken I doubt they were meaning your phoenix feather wand." Aberforth gestured to Harry's own wand by his side.

Harry let out a deep sigh. The thought of having more danger lurking out there for him didn't surprise or frighten him as it did in the past. It pissed him off. He was tired of having to look over his shoulder all the time. He wanted a normal life for once. Harry listened as Aberforth went on.

"Now apparently they were talking loud enough for someone else to hear, because a stranger, one young man I didn't even notice sitting in a corner laughed at them and began mocking their discussion. This one gave me a bad vibe. Had a dark look about him. I didn't even see him walk in at all, as if he just appeared." Aberforth said.

"Well the group of men spat back some obscenities and what have you at this dark stranger and challenged him outright to back up his talk. The stranger quietly got up and walked outside. Everyone including me assumed he had realized he was outnumbered and left peacefully. But as he stepped outside into the road he stopped and shouted back to the men that he was waiting on them. As he turned to face the bar we all got a good look at him. He bore that Son of a bitch Grindelwalds mark on his robes." Aberforth said with disgust.

"I didn't realize the duel happened right here at Hogs Head." Harry said.

"Pay attention boy this is important!" Aberforth said.

"Sorry go on" Harry said taking another sip of his drink.

"These wizards followed him outside and surrounded the dark clad one. They seemed just as turned off about his robes as I was. But after that it was all a blur. Before I could get my wand out it was all over with a bang. They were all defeated easily; disarmed, stunned, cursed you name it!" He said raising a brow.

"You know the rest of the story from there; the wizards were taken in for questioning and arrested while the dark wizard disappeared."

Harry took a moment to think about the story. What did it mean exactly?

"So you figure this group of men were planning something bad against me? And it had to do with the Elder wand?" Harry said.

"Then this dark stranger must not be so bad. He took care of my problem didn't he?" He added.

"Don't be so sure Harry. Maybe he took care of _his_ problem…" Aberforth said as he seemed to daydream into his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Look here boy I don't have the time or patience to explain to you what I mean every time you have a question. Point is I believe you might find yourself in a real fight here one day. And I'll be damned if you're not going to be well prepared!" he said standing up tall now.

"I was never known to be as bright as my brother Albus or even half as famous, but everyone knows what I was great at and still am. I'm a duelist at heart Harry. Been in more than my fair share of fights. Can't remember ever losing one and that's the truth." Aberforth said proudly.

"If you think I grew up with my brother and didn't pick up plenty you're mistaken and I will tell you this now Harry… You will learn everything I know if I have to drag you kicking and screaming, you will be a master duelist if it's the last work I achieve." He said as he looked Harry deep in the face with his deep blue wise eyes.

"Will you accept my help Harry Potter?" The old wizard said staring down at Harry now.

Harry felt a chill go through him as he looked up at Aberforth. He couldn't help but remember Dumbledore as he fought Voldemort in the ministry years back. Here was a powerful wise wizard finally willing to teach Harry something he could use now and forever. How to protect himself and others against all that he would encounter.

"When do we start?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"Well now of course you fool." Aberforth said shaking Harry's hand.

* * *

It was already after dark at Grimmauld Place and Hermione and Ron had just finished eating dinner and dessert. They relaxed now by the fire in the drawing room. Ron looked through some quidditch cards he had been collecting while Hermione wrote her parents a letter.

Harry slowly entered the front entrance on the lower floor. His face and arms were scratched up from the training with Aberforth all day and night and his muscles were beyond sore. Had he known the extend and depth of the training Aberforth had in mind he might have gave himself a few days peroration.

He climbed the stairs finally and limped into the drawing room. He sank into the couch closest to Hermione and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Harry oh my god what happened to you!" Hermione yelled as she ran to him.

"What the hell happened Harry?" Ron asked "Get into a fight with a dragon?"

"No nothing like that, I'm fine really just doing a little studying is all." Harry laughed.

"You did say I shouldn't be sitting around after all right Hermione? So I studying defense against the dark arts today, the advanced version." Harry said as he rubbed his neck and muscles.

"Are you on crack mate? You can tell me if you are…" Ron asked raising an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry sighed and went on to explain to Ron and Hermione about what he discussed with Aberforth earlier in Hogs Head. He then described the insane sessions with Aberforth in the forbidden forest where he showed Harry the use of speed and some new attacks and counter spells unknown to Ron and Hermione.

"So you honestly believe you will be attacked by someone eventually Harry?" Hermione asked with a worried look.

"I don't know really but if it does happen I want to be more than ready. My fight with Voldemort may have made me seem invincible but I know I'm not. I have much to learn." Harry told her. "The old man really doesn't hold anything back either."

"Here let me help you." Hermione said as she performed some healing spells. Most of the scratches faded away. She was tempted to rub his back and neck too but thought better.

"Thanks Hermione that's much better already. I'm going to go fix some supper and take a hot shower then hit the hay." Harry said as he yawned." Got to head back again tomorrow."

"Your bloody joking man? Again tomorrow you said?" Ron said dropping his jaw.

"What are you planning for another war? This is crazy." Ron mumbled as he went back to his quidditch cards shaking his head.

"Harry he has a point. I understand there might be some people out there who might want to take a crack at you but no reason to kill yourself with Aberforth every single day." Hermione pleaded with him.

"Look guys it's not that serious, I just had a rough first day. I was rusty you know?" he lied.

"Besides it's a great workout." He said winking at Hermione.

She looked away now blushing slightly. Harry stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Don't you two worry about me; I know what I'm doing….Trust me on this one ok?" He called back as he disappeared into the smell of Kreacher's cooking.

Hermione sat there on the couch thinking of what Harry told them. She knew he wasn't really over doing it. She just didn't want to admit how much she missed him all day. And now he would be gone again tomorrow?

"Oh by the way Hermione." Ron said not looking up from his cards.

"I Promised George I would stop by the store and help out tomorrow. Got to make some extra money before School starts and all." He told her.

"That's fine. What time are you leaving?" She asked.

"Pretty early, I think I'll end up crashing at home too." He said through a yawn.

Hermione felt a chill go up her spine. She would be spending the night alone with Harry in this house all night. She stared into the fire as all kinds of thoughts invaded her imagination.

"Did you want to come with me?" Ron asked snapping her out of her day dream.

"Me? Uh I would Ron but I have so much to do. Packing, shopping, a lot of reading to catch up on. I haven't been at school over a year. Don't worry I think we can survive a day apart Ronald." She said with a smile and a wink.

"Oh boy Harry is sure to kill me now." Ron whispered.

"Why would you say that?" She asked looking at him.

"Leaving him stuck here with all you all day. I was sure you would come along…" Ron laughed as he ducked the pillow Hermione threw at him.

"Oh go to hell Ron" Hermione said as she laughed and attacked Ron onto the floor.

The rest of the night passed quietly as Harry finished his supper and showered. Hermione and Ron eventually tired of playing around and retired to their rooms as well. Harry had no idea he would come home to just Hermione the next day as Ron and her forgot to mention it to him. The house was quiet now except for Kreacher's snoring.

* * *

The following day began the same as before. Harry left early to meet Aberforth in Hogsmeade. Ron left to work with George and Hermione went shopping for school.

She was the first to arrive back at 12 Grimmauld place and remembered Ron would be spending the night at the burrow that evening.

A wave of guilt and excitement overcame her. She immediately ran upstairs to shower and change before fixing supper herself. She decided she would give Kreacher the night off.

Harry walked into his home later that night. He was completely exhausted and sore again. His lessons today taught him non verbal spells. It was mentally draining and he almost gave up but his patience paid off when he was able to send Aberforth flat on his back with a pulse of energy without uttering a single word.

He walked into the drawing room and found it was empty so he tossed his cloak onto the sofa and headed for his room.

He continued across the hall to take a long hot shower. After he was changed and clean he headed to the smell of delicious dinner coming from the kitchen. As he opened the kitchen door however he stopped in his tracks.

The table was laid out very homely with his fancy china Sirius had left him. There was a warm fire burning in the corner and a bottle of fire whiskey and some pumpkin juice as well. Hermione was putting the finishing touches on the most wonderful smelling food Harry had smelled since he last ate at the Burrow.

"Uhh am I missing something here?" Harry said as he looked around the room for Ron.

Hermione turned around and smiled at Harry. She was wearing a loose skirt that came down just past her mid thigh and a form fitting top. Her hair was hanging loose on her shoulders.

"Just in time for dinner Harry. I hope you're hungry because I think I got carried away." She said giggling.

"Oh good I'm supposed to be here then, I was afraid I might be interrupting you and Ron." Harry said relieved. "Speaking of Ron…." Harry said looking around.

"I thought you knew…Well he is at the Burrow tonight Harry. Didn't he tell you?" Hermione said as she set the food down on the table.

Harry poured himself a shot of fire whiskey. "Oh yea? No I didn't know. When will he be in?" Harry said as he started to drink his shot.

"Well I suppose tomorrow afternoon knowing how he likes to sleep in and all, do you want some salad?" Hermione said not looking up from setting the table with some garden salad and dressings.

Harry choked on his whiskey as he heard what Hermione said.

"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione said as she rushed over to Harry and slapped him on the back.

"Oh yea sure 'cough' just fine. Wrong pipe you know?" Harry said between coughs.

"So he is spending the night there?" Harry said as he sat down and wiped his mouth.

Hermione nodded and looked at Harry now. She slowly took her sit next to him.

"Hope you like it, I made it all on my own." She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and licked her lips.

"Looks great…." He said looking at her and then around the room. He expected Ron to walk in any moment so he could laugh at Hermione's joke. But after time flew by and dessert was being served he realized it was no joke. He was alone with Hermione and would be the all night long. Should be interesting to put it lightly.

They walked out to the drawing room after dinner to relax by the fire and catch up on their day. Hermione lay across one couch while Harry sat on the rug by the fire.

"So you're learning a lot fast I take it." Hermione told him after he described his lessons that day. "Sounds pretty intense."

Harry nodded his head silently. He was trying to survive the night one minute at a time. But as he glanced up at her he noticed the way she was sitting allowed him a small view of her legs all the way up to her waist if he just leaned a little…more…to...the..Right.

Harry lost his balance and caught himself with his elbow. Hermione looked up at him raising her eyebrow.

"You all right tonight Harry?" She said smiling.

"Yup… just a little tired and sore you know." He said sitting up straight.

"Well that won't due. You will never fall asleep feeling that way." She said as she stood up and walked over behind him.

Kneeling down she started to massage his neck and muscular shoulders.

"I use to have to do this for my dad after work. So I have had tons of practice." Hermione whispered to Harry.

He closed his eyes as she rubbed his knots and muscles. Her touch felt wonderful. Harry wished he could just be grateful for the friendly gesture and leave it at that. But his feelings for Hermione continued to haunt him no matter how he tried to ignore them.

Harry stood up suddenly and walked to the fire and stared into it trying to calm himself. His heart was beating hard in his chest. He didn't look back at Hermione.

"Wow I guess you feel better already…." Hermione said as she sat back against the couch. Her heart was beating faster as well. The way his body felt against her hands made her feel warm inside.

"What the hell Hermione…" Harry finally said. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I just thought you might need a massage after today is all…sorry." She said. She felt hurt at his reaction. But didn't let it show.

"That's not what I meant. The fancy dinner. The incredibly sexy outfits, now these….It's like you want me to mess up again." Harry said as he turned around and faced her.

"I what? That's not true Harry! I was just trying to be nice… I…Why would you say that?" Hermione shot back.

Harry felt bad for saying what he did so quickly. He let out a sigh and sat down again.

"I didn't mean to offend you….I'm sorry. It's just with everything that's been going on I was under the impression…. I _am_ under the impression that you don't want anything to happen between us." Harry confessed.

"Being here alone with you now like this. Well it's not easy for me… that's all." Harry whispered to her.

"Well it's not exactly a walk in the park for me either you know, but we can't just avoid each other the rest of our lives." Hermione said back to him. "I want to be able to still spend time together and not worry about what might happen."

Harry looked up at her as she stared back at him with a defiant look. He couldn't help but smile at her. She always looked so adorable the way she wrinkled her brow when she was upset.

"You're right… I know. I tell you what. Let's rewind for a minute and start over." Harry said standing up.

He walked back to the carpet and sat next to Hermione. He grabbed her hand and held it in his while she looked away from him trying to stay mad. He started making goofy faces at her and pulling on her hand.

Hermione tried ignoring him but eventually started laughing and gave him a playful push away.

"Ahhh I can't stand boys!" Hermione shouted at the ceiling.

"Put a sock in it, you would be lost without me and you know it." Harry said.

"Oh please you need me way more than I need you Harry." Hermione responded rolling her eyes and smiling.

Harry smiled and stared deep into her eyes. "You're right…I do need you." He whispered.

Hermione blushed and shoved Harry playfully. She then sighed and leaned back against him and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her.

"What do you want to do with the rest of our night?" Hermione asked as she relaxed against Harry's chest.

"Well now that you mention it….." He teased with a smirk.

"Oh shut it Harry! You know what I mean." Hermione laughed.

"Honestly I'm tired as hell, but I don't feel like moving just yet." He said as he played with her hand in his.

The two of them lay there quietly together. Both with thoughts of each other running through their minds. Both using all will power and discipline to fight their wants and desires. Harry finally found the strength to take control of the situation. He knew how he felt when he saw Ginny at the burrow with Michael. How would Ron feel now if he walked in?

"We should get up now." Harry whispered to Hermione.

But she didn't move. She was breathing softly on his chest with her eyes closed peacefully. She had fallen asleep on top of him. Harry smiled and lightly kissed her cheek.

"I have a secret to tell you…I think I'm falling in love with you." He whispered into her ear.

Hermione slightly stirred in her sleep but did not wake up. Harry sat up slowly and picked her up easily in his arms. He carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. After laying her down onto her bed softly he removed her shoes.

He was about to leave when her hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait….Stay with me tonight…..Please." Hermione whispered. "Nothing will happen I promise. I just don't want to be alone." She said quietly as she looked at him with the most adorable face he could remember.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Only for a little while then, but then I have to go to my room." He whispered back to her.

She nodded her head and pulled Harry onto her bed next to her. She started to pull her skirt off but Harry grabbed her hand to stop her with a panicked look on his face.

"It's ok Harry, I always sleep like this." She said smiling. "Besides I'm under the blanket you won't see a thing."

Harry let her hand go reluctantly as she slipped her skirt off and laid it down by the bed.

He got comfortable next to her but on top of the covers out of respect. The lights dimmed with a flick of Hermione's wand and the allowed themselves to relax a little bit while closing their eyes.

"Harry did you want me to finish the massage?" She asked as she rolled onto her side looking at him.

"You will have to take off your shirt though. It's not like I haven't seen you before so…" She added shyly.

Harry silently nodded as he allowed her to pull his shirt over his shoulders. He lay on his stomach as she started to rub his back down. Her hands felt like miniature pieces of heaven. He went into a deep state of relaxation.

Hermione sat up and straddled Harry's lower back as she massaged his neck and shoulders. She told herself that this was ok because she was doing it as a friend. It meant nothing at all. She had Harry in her bed, home alone. His shirt was off and she wasn't wearing any pants. Perfectly normal….Shit it wasn't normal at all but she didn't care.

Being in a constant state of denial had got her through the last few weeks fine and she wasn't going to admit anything to her conscience now.

Harry lay asleep now beneath her. Her massage was too much for him in his tired state. She smiled and slid off him and cuddled next to him in her bed. Her rolled over onto his back and began snoring softly.

Hermione studied his body now in the moon lit room. The scars on his arm from Nagini's bite. The scar in his chest from Voldemorts horcrux. The scar on his forehead and chest from both Avada Kedavra and The infamous "I must not tell Lies" scar from fifth year.

Harry's body told a story of pain and suffering. But Hermione was so thankful he was still here to tell it on his own. She thought now of the new warnings he had received from Aberforth and wondered what other scars he might receive over the next few years.

Shutting that image out her mind she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. They both had wonderful dreams that night as they slept in each other arms.

* * *

The next week went by like a blur. Aberforth told Harry he had figured out a way to continue their lesson once school started. He didn't go into detail how exactly but Harry knew he would come through. Harry had learned a lot as it was but mainly he was much faster with his reflexes and spell work, had better knowledge of basic attacks and could perform quite a few non verbal spells including several new ones. But he still had much to learn.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron now walked into Kings Cross station. Harry and Ron each caring one end of Hermione's locker and dragged their own. The terminal was busy with travelers going to different parts of England and beyond. They walked mainly unnoticed to platform 9 ¾.

Hermione went through first followed by Ron. Harry jumped through last. The sight of the Hogwarts Express sitting on the tracks stood greatly before him. Its steam billowing up into the air as hundreds of students scrambled to get organized. Harry felt a sense of being home as he stared at the scene before him and he allowed a smile to form on his face.

People started to stare and point now. Excited voiced were talking as Harry made his way to the train with Hermione and Ron. Some parents shook his hand as he walked by. Others gave him the thumbs up. Harry politely nodded in appreciation but kept focused on getting his things onto the Express. No doubt the first years were star struck by Harry being so close by after all the exciting news.

This year would be different. A lot of his friends had already graduated last year. The only people he expected to see were Ginny, Luna and unfortunately Draco. Not seeing any of them just yet however they decided to board the train. Harry and Ron decided on a quiet compartment closer to the front. Hermione was a prefect so she had to sit in the very front with the other prefects. However she promised to come drop in on them as soon as she could get away. Ron also being a prefect was required to do the same but decided he would pretend he forgot.

The train started steaming ahead as all the students got settled in. Harry and Ron were about open some butter beers when the door opened to their compartment and Ginny and Luna walked in.

"Hello Harry, Ron." Luna said. She was wearing a purple feathery scarf and zebra striped pants. The latest copy of the Quibbler under her arm.

"Hey Luna, how was your summer?" Harry said trying not to look at Ginny.

"Oh it was marvelous. Daddy took me to Bermuda to try and catch a whooping Yargle Borge." Luna said excitedly.

"Wow sounds fun." Ron said looking at Harry. "What the bloody hell is a Yargle Borge mate?" Ron whispered.

"No idea just smile and nod Ron, Smile and nod." Harry whispered back.

"Hello Harry." Ginny finally said. "You look….Great. Working out I guess?" She said quietly.

Harry looked at Ginny now and nodded his head. Then looked back out the window.

"Soooooo, suppose we will have much quidditch competition this year?" Ron said sensing the awkward moment. "I mean Draco is back but besides him I say we will clean house huh Harry?"

"Yea I think you're right. Should be fun" Harry replied getting interested.

Ginny frowned but sat down finally and joined in on the quidditch conversation. Luna sat quietly read her Quibbler upside down.

After about 30 minutes their door opened again. This time it was Hermione who let out a loud sigh as she sat between Ron and Harry.

"I never have seen so many first years in my life. Were we really that annoying?" She vented out to anyone listening.

"I think we probably were." Ginny said laughing.

Hermione noticed Harry's leg brushing against her own. She pushed it against him a little more in a way no one would notice. Harry looked at her from the corner of his eye and held in his smile. They had played these little games all week since their sleep over. Nothing noticeable of course. Just small gestures only they could see.

"So Ginny how was your summer?" Hermione asked. "I hardly heard from you at all."

"I mainly stayed at the burrow but I went to visit Bill and Fleur a few times." Ginny said glancing at Harry. She was hoping he would talk to her eventually.

"Oh is that all you did?" Hermione asked faking a smile. She had been holding in her anger with Ginny ever since she found out about Michael. Thank god he graduated already. She would hate to see Harry bump into him again. It was mainly her protective nature over Harry that caused her to even bring it up.

"What did you do all summer? Besides stay holed up in Harry's house sleeping over every night?" Ginny shot back rolling her eyes.

"Other than staying at my _best friend's _house studying for school and being with _my_ boyfriend not much. Afraid I can't quite find the time to snog my ex boyfriends these days, Shucks…." Hermione replied giving Ginny a threatening look.

Ginny's eyes got really wide as she stood up and glared at Hermione hard.

"Now hold on here. Break it up you two!" Ron shouted as he stood up blocking Ginny from Hermione. "No point bringing up old news and all."

Harry didn't get involved in the spat. He continued looking out the window pretending to ignore everything. He felt guilty thinking about what He and Hermione had done only a few weeks before.

Ginny's face got red and she stormed out the compartment slamming the door shut behind her.

"What in Merlin's beard was that all about?" Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Look I know she is your sister and all but she had it coming Ron. She is lucky that's all I said. After everything Harry has been through? C'mon!" Hermione said back raising her voice.

Ron pulled out a miniature white flag on a tooth pick out his shirt pocket and started waving it. Harry finally laughed.

"Do you always keep one of those on you mate?" Harry asked laughing still.

"With her as a girlfriend? Definitely!" Ron said nodding.

That earned him a slap upside the head and a laugh from everyone in the compartment. The train pressed on the rest of the way to Hogwarts as the group of friends dozed off.

The Hogwarts Express steamed into Hogsmeade station with a loud screeching halt. Students cheered and began piling out as they all dragged their luggage with them.

Hermione and Ron went to help first year's lineup. Things were going pretty well and normal as usual. Harry lugged his trunk up and began walking towards where the chariots out to be that would take him and his friends back to the castle.

He was ahead of the crowd of students and would finally get to catch the first chariot back he thought to himself pleased.

However that's when things changed. Harry sensed something was wrong right away. There was just an odd aura in the air and he set his trunk down and began to look around. It was eerily quiet at the station and the familiar feeling of darkness overcame him.

Four wizards much older than Harry appeared around the corner one by one blocking the path to the chariots. Each wore dark cloaks and had hoods covering their heads. One stepped out in front of the others and pointed his finger at Harry.

"Harry Potter…. Your journey and story have been long and brave." He said is a loud deep voice. "But I'm afraid it must end here. You are not worth to be master of the wand of might!"

All the students got quiet and a few first years screamed. Ron and Hermione gathered as many students back to the train as they could and ran towards Harry.

The dark wizards slowly began to walk forward with wands drawn by their sides .They stopped about 5 feet in front of Harry and looked at him with hate as they waited for him to react.

Harry studied the group in front of him. The wizard on the far right seemed nervous and kept glancing at the others. The one to the far left was fidgeting with his wand. The two in the middle however seemed focused and eager for battle.

"So let me guess. You all got together and decided that it would be a great idea to come all this way to ambush me at the train station? And I would be easily defeated? And you would walk away with my wand just like that?" Harry said nervously but obviously upset at the nerve these men had.

"Bravo to the brains of the group!" Harry said clapping his hands.

The wizards cursed at him for this and took another step forward. However Harry let his wand drop slowly into sight so they could clearly see it. They all hesitated at this movement.

"You think you can actually win Potter? You are outnumbered and we have the element of surprise you fool!" The leader said. "Don't worry though this will be over quickly, you won't feel a thing."

Harry laughed at them now causing them to raise their eyebrows and glance at each other.

"Out numbered? I hope you have more skill than you have brains." Harry said as Ron and Hermione walked up behind him. His talking had bought him the time he hope for allowing Ron and Hermione to join him.

They all stared each other down and toyed with their wands. The leader of the group was getting angry at the sight of Hermione and Ron but he seemed to be holding back.

"Listen are you planning on standing there all night and playing with your wands or are you going to fight already!" Harry shouted.

The wizard's eyes got wide with shock and the pointed their wands up at the students.

Harry reacted with lighting reflexes and shot a stunning curse right into the middle left wizards face. No sooner had he struck his enemy when a curse came flying right back at him.

A scream sounded from the crowd watching as it seemed Harry was done for. But he apparated right before it hit and reappeared behind the wizard who shot it stunning the crowd.

At the same moment Harry stunned the first wizard Hermione shot her stack at the one to the far left. His curse struck her spell in mid air as they exploded against each other and they started dueling right onto the tracks in front of the train.

Harry Stood behind his second enemy now as the wizard twirled around flying up in a blur of black smoke and shot curses down at him. A shield formed between Harry and the curses and they were deflected. Harry was using his new non verbal magic with great skill and speed. The adrenaline combined with the worry he had for all the students nearby had his senses at their peak.

A golden flame shot out his wand now and knocked the dark wizard back while he was still flying up in mid air causing him to come crashing down onto the floor. The pavement cracked with the dark wizard's weight as his robes were smoking from Harry's spell. He was unconscious.

As this second fight was happening Ron noticed the wizard on the far right hesitate before attempting to sneak behind Harry and point his want right at his back. Noticing Harry was paying no mind Ron quickly reacted pointing his wand first and shouted out his spell.

"STUPIFY!"

The wizard flew backwards into the side of the train making a small dent. He sank down into the ground and moved no more.

Hermione was still dueling her enemy with some difficulty. He was very skilled and she was only able to deflect his attacks at best without doing enough damage of her own. As she was attempting to send a counter spell to block his last curse he disappeared into a giant ball of water.

Harry's powerful attack engulfed the wizard entirely into the water dome as he was lifted high into the air. He seemed to be drowning and waved his arms around wildly gasping for air.

"Harry! That's enough you will kill him!" Hermione said while watching the man slowly drown.

"I know that's the point. These men came here to do the same thing to me Hermione!" He shouted back at her while he continued to hold the man up in the air with his spell.

"I'm not even off the train 5 bloody minutes and I'm dealing with this shit? Are you kidding me!" he continued shouting.

Hermione rushed over to Harry and stood right in his face and pulled him close to her tightly. She had to try to calm him down before the man died.

"Please Harry, let him down. You're not like them. They would kill you not the other way around. Please." She said the last please so close her lips brushed against his ear.

Harry looked down at her and his eyes relaxed. The anger faded away and he realized what he was doing. With a flick of his wand the water ball fell apart and the wizard came splashing down onto the train tracks. He was coughing and weakened severely.

The crowd of students cheered loudly as they came running off the train again. Some of the older prefects came to help them collect the wands of the wizards and detain them.

Moments later Hagrid came running up to Harry and his friends with his huge dog running with him.

"What's going on here? Harry are you all alright?" He said panting and looking around.

"I'm fine Hagrid. But we need your help with this lot." Harry said pointing to the dark wizards who were wand less and surrounded by prefects and some older students now.

Hermione and Harry went on to describe what had happened in detail and a lot of students who were closest also attested to their story. Hagrid angrily tied up the wizards and held them their under guard until the auror's showed up.

"You better head on up to the castle Harry. The head mistress will be wanting to ask questions. Don't you worry about these fellas, they aren't going anywhere!" Hagrid said with a kick to one of their feet.

"Thanks" Harry said as he looked at his attackers once more. Without another word he grabbed his trunk and together with Ron and Hermione he walked to the chariots and took the last one up to Hogwarts. Aberforth's warnings resounded in his head. He would have to thank him later he thought.

As they were riding up Hermione broke the silence first.

"Harry who were those men? Have you seen them before?" She asked worried.

"I have..." Said Ron. "Well three of them anyway. They were those wizards from the Prophet Harry. You remember?"

"Yes I recognized them as well." Harry said as he thought about it.

"I think it's obvious what they were after. They wanted to defeat me to take power of the Elder wand. But I don't even have it! I put it back with Dumbledore after the Battle last year." Harry said

"Still think you're crazy for that one mate." Ron said. "Think what you might have done tonight if you had it?"

"Exactly why it was good he didn't have it Ronald!" Hermione shouted. "Harry you have to be careful with this. Let's hope it was a onetime incident. I didn't like the way you were back there with those wizards. It was amazing yes! But you had this look in your eye. I've never seen you that way before." She said giving him a strange look.

"Bloody brilliant it was!" Ron said interrupting Hermione. "Harry how did you know who to attack first?"

"Well I didn't have a plan per say but the one on the left." Harry started. "He was kind of fidgeting a lot and seemed distracted. So I left him to Hermione, obviously I underestimated him. The two in the middle were very focused and ready to fight. However the leader seemed the most dangerous so I attacked him first." Harry told them.

"I knew the second would attack shortly after so I automatically apparated. And well you saw what happened after that Ron." Harry said shrugging.

"Yeah but the one on the right? You ignored him altogether! Why?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Well you were standing right there Ron, weren't you?" Harry asked.

Ron thought about this deeply for a minute as the chariot rode on in silence. The he looked up and smiled.

"What if I missed?" He mumbled with a grin.

"Let's just be glad your wand wasn't mended with spell-o-tape this time." Hermione added.

They all had a good laugh at that one as they arrived at the castle. Harry got out and looked up at the amazing sight of Hogwarts. He felt right at home and smiled big. What a way to start his year. If tonight had any way of showing how his last days here would be lived he was in for an exciting year at Hogwarts.

Ron patted him on the back snapping him out his thoughts. Hermione walked up to them and smiled as all three looked up at the castle now.

"You guys ready for this?" She asked as they both put their arms around her.

"You know it." Harry said with a grin. Ron sighed and nodded in agreement.

So the trio set off to begin what would be their last days at the place they all called home the past seven years.


	5. Professor Aberforth Dumbledore

Chapter 4

**Professor Aberforth Dumbledore**

The Great Hall was filled with the excited conversations and laughter of all the students of Hogwarts. The four houses all sat at their respected tables. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Old friends greeted each other while new friendships were formed.

There was also a commotion going on at the main stage where all the staff sat. Headmistress McGonagall was gathered in an urgent discussion with the other professors. Slughorn shook his head as he debated with her as Professor Flitwick listened in.

The news of the duel at Hogsmeade Station had reached them by now and much worry and concern was on all their faces.

"I don't care how confident you are in his skills Horace!" McGonagall said in a loud whisper. "He is still a student at Hogwarts and until that changes he is our responsibility and we must report this to the ministry immediately!" She slapped her hands together at the word immediately.

"Minerva….I'm only saying he is of AGE now! And more than capable of handling a few _thugs _here and there. It's Harry's first night back, let's not get carried away…" Professor Slughorn pleaded with her.

'Oh rubbish Horace! You are only interested in questioning him first to bask in his 'Glory'. We don't have time for this discussion anymore!" She said with authority.

"Filius alert the ministry at once" She said to the short wizard who nodded and slipped out the room with a sense of purpose.

Slughorn rolled his eyes and grunted but accepted this decision as he took his seat at the staff table crossing his arms.

Everyone was waiting for the first years to arrive from the lake with Hagrid. Also a certain trio of students had yet to make their way into the hall and this was noticed by most of the students in attendance.

The fact that Harry, Hermione, And Ron had all decided to return to Hogwarts this year was exciting to most in itself. But seen them all in action the very first night was an unexpected sight for many. If there was any doubt of their legend at that point it was put to rest at once.

Hermione entered the hall first. She was wearing her black school robes with her prefect badge sewn on the front. Her robes flowed gracefully behind her as she walked up the center of the hall towards the Gryffindor table. The sight of her caused everyone to whisper and point as they turned their attention to the great hall entrance again.

As if on cue Harry and Ron entered next moments after Hermione. They were talking amongst themselves as they walked and strode right past all the stares and conversations about the chosen one and the boy who lived.

Harry's hair still had its wild look but it fit him well. It was very noticeable how he had grown and matured physically as well as mentally. He carried himself with a great confidence as he nodded and said hello to fellow Gryffindors as he and Ron found a seat next to Hermione and Ginny.

Harry was surprised and happy to see none other than Dean Thomas sitting there as well. He had almost forgotten that Dean missed his seventh year as well. Harry patted him on the back with a smile. This year wouldn't be so bad at all.

"What the hell happened Harry?" Ginny Whispered across the table. "The whole hall is talking about you guys! Are you ok?" She said quietly making sure no one listened in on the conversation.

Ginny was unable to see the duel. She had moved to the far side of the train after her and Hermione's little spat with each other. She barely had made it off the train when the fighting was all but over.

"Oh it wasn't a big deal really sis. Some thugs tried to kill Harry for his wand is all." Ron whispered back shrugging his shoulders. "No worries. He made quick work of the lot… with my help of course." Ron added.

"Are you kidding me Ron? Harry is this true?" Ginny asked shocked as her jaw dropped.

"They tried to kill you!" She whispered louder.

"Shhhhhh! Yes! Yes… they did….. Well I suppose they were trying to anyway." Harry said not looking at Ginny. "I think they mainly wanted my wand."

"Your wand? But why? I don't understand….." Ginny started to say.

"Ginny! Please!" Hermione said firmly. "This can wait until later on don't you think?" She whispered in her ear as she gave an annoyed look at Harry and Ron.

Harry felt guilty for not letting Ginny in on what had been going on the past few weeks. But as he gave her a sympathetic look now he still couldn't help but feel the anger at finding Michael cozying up with her at the Burrow.

"She is right Ginny…. We will fill you in later tonight in the common room." Harry said looking at her in the eyes for the first time all day. He gave her a smile as well as she returned it and looked down quickly.

"Thank you…." Ginny whispered quietly.

Hermione noticed the exchange and frowned slightly. Was Harry going to just start talking to her like nothing happened between them? She felt a hint of jealousy in her gut as she thought of them making up but shut the image out her mind quickly.

Hermione smiled at Harry too now from across the table. He returned her smile as he caught her glance. However her attention along with everyone else's went to the entrance of the great hall again as Hagrid and all the first years finally arrived and made their way to the front.

Hagrid smiled broadly as he led the young ones up front to be sorted into their houses. He took his seat with the rest of the staff as the process began. Seeing Harry at his seat he smiled and waved at him and Hermione and Ron with a friendly wink.

Professor Flitwick now returned to his seat at the staff table as well and he nodded to McGonagall. Another man entered after him but no one in the hall took notice. He wore dark grey robed and slowly walked into his seat near Slughorn. Harry and the rest were distracted though mainly due to the sorting hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

A young first year boy walked over to the Slytherin table to the cheers of his fellow house mates. That's when Harry first took notice of Draco. He was wearing his Prefect badge as well as he clapped and grinned at the new boy in his house.

Draco glanced up and caught Harry's eye. The two glared at each other for a second or two then exchanged polite nods. Draco had been saved more than once by Harry during the Battle of Hogwarts. While the two were hardly friends now there was sense of peace between them for once.

As the sorting hat called out the last student to Ravenclaw about 30 minutes later Headmistress McGonagall finally stood up and began her welcoming speech.

"Welcome everyone! Returning student as well as our new students her at Hogwarts!" She began with a smile.

"As you know we have had quite a few changes happen here the past few years. No need to dwell on those unfortunate events. However things are back to normal I can proudly inform you."

Harry half listened and half thought of his own changes since then. As he did he looked over to Hermione. She was focused on the headmistress's speech with great interest as she smiled beautifully. Harry grinned as he watched her.

Then he looked next to her to Ginny who was watching him as well startling him a little. She raised an eyebrow as she glanced back to Hermione. He decided to look away before she had a chance to catch his eye again.

McGonagall went on with her speech.

"As you know Professor Slughorn as agreed to remain in his post as potions teacher this year and head of Slytherin house." She announced.

Slughorn stood up and waved with his signature smile and bow before taking his seat. The loudest cheers came from Slytherin.

McGonagall went on introducing the staff at Hogwarts for the year.

"Professor Sprout as Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff"

"Professor Flitwick as charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw."

"And I'm proud to announce Professor Rubeus Hagrid as care of magical creature's teacher and head of….Gryffindor!"

A loud cheer erupted from Gryffindor at this announcement. Harry stood up and clapped as he smiled and the rest of Gryffindor followed his lead.

Hagrid stood up loudly as his frame dominated the staff table. He waved and smiled wiping a happy tear as he did so.

"And finally I must introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher!" McGonagall said over the cheering.

The hall grew quit now as whispers could be heard. Harry almost forgot that the post hadn't been filled last time he checked.

The wizard in the dark grey robed stood up now but Hagrid's huge frame was blocking him from full view of everybody. Headmistress McGonagall then announced the new teacher.

"Professor Aberforth Dumbledore!" She said with great pride.

For a second the hall stayed quiet as they digested this information. Many heads popped up at the name Dumbledore. Aberforth finally forced his way around Hagrid and was in full view of the Hall. He wore small round spectacles and had combed out his shorter white beard for the occasion. He gave a slight bow and nodded in Harry's direction.

Harry was amazed by this announcement as was the rest of the hall who at once gave a standing ovation. Aberforth's promise to find a way to continue Harry's lessons made sense to Harry now as he laughed and nodded back at Aberforth.

Hermione was clapping as she looked at Harry and gave him a look that seemed to say _what are you __two up too?_ Harry just shrugged and kept clapping.

McGonagall quieted down the hall and went on to remind seventh years about their N.E.W.T.S and also announced Quidditch tryouts. The last announcement brought a great cheer to everyone. Harry gave Ron a high five. Their team this year was expected to be great.

"And now I think a feast is in order wouldn't you all agree?" McGonagall said with a slight smile.

And just like that all the tables were covered with the best foods and drinks available. The students gave out a cheer and so began the welcoming feast.

Everyone settled into their meals and enjoyed the feast including Harry and his friends.

"Oh man! I missed this pudding!" Ron said as he shoveled food into his mouth. "Almost as good as mums huh Ginny?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother as she ate small bites at a time. "Chew with your mouth closed won't you? You're embarrassing me!" She said across the table.

Ron used a squeaky voice imitating Ginny. "_You're embarrassing me…"_ He shoved more food into his mouth on purpose.

Hermione kicked Ron in his shin under the table causing him to yelp in pain and everyone to laugh.

"You're embarrassing _me_ then how's that?" Hermione said with a fake smile as she gave Ron a warning look with her eye.

"All right all right geez! Don't get your knickers in a knot over me now." Ron complained as he wiped his mouth.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about my knickers getting into _knots_ over you Ron" Hermione said loud enough for a few people around to hear.

Ron's face got red as his friends all laughed at Hermione's joke. Harry even had to laugh at his friend's expense.

Ron gave Hermione an evil look before he shoveled more food into his mouth loudly. She rolled her eyes and ignored him this time.

They continued with their meal until all food was served and all stomachs were full. Everyone was then sent to their common rooms to settle in. Prefects led the first years on their initial tour of the castle to their houses while everyone else went about their own way.

Harry and Ron were heading towards the stairs when Headmistress McGonagall stopped him.

"Harry? A word if you will? Follow me to my office please…No not you Ron just Harry will do." She said as Ron went to follow.

Ron shrugged at Harry and continued up the stairs towards Gryffindor's common room.

"Alright then lead the way ma'am" Harry said following her towards her office. He could only assume what this was about and was already bothered having to repeat the whole incident again as he would have to for Ginny moments after.

As Harry entered the office he was surprised to see Aberforth waiting there alongside Shacklebolt Kingsley.

"Wow what's all this for?" Harry said as he walked in.

"Harry…" McGonagall began. "You know why you are here no doubt. We all know about what happened at the station tonight." She said with worry in her voice.

"First and foremost ….are you alright?" She said staring at him now.

"Yes ma'am I'm fine actually." Harry said. "It wasn't as bad as it probably sounded coming from all the students." Harry added as he sat down.

"Harry." Kingsley spoke now in his deep voice. "Have you ever seen your attackers before tonight? Is it possible you have met them in some way or another in the past?"

Harry thought about this for a second before answering.

"Well yeah Ron and I saw them in the paper a few weeks ago. They had been involved in a fight at Hogs Head. But as far as me actually _knowing_ them then no. Not at all." Harry said getting curious now.

Aberforth stood by quietly listening in. He smoked on a long pipe and blew different shapes as they talked. His arms were crossed as he pondered all the facts.

"Yes that is true; we arrested the same men that very day. But their attacker escaped." Kingsley began. "What bothers me the most Harry is that the same attackers who you fought with tonight were supposed to be locked up in Azkaban this very moment." He said to the group.

"Harry did these men say anything to you before they attacked?" McGonagall said pressing Him for an answer.

"Actually they talked quite a bit but nothing important. Something about not being worthy of the wand of might. Never heard it called that before." Harry realized.

"What else Harry" Kingsley said getting interested.

"That's about it I'm sorry. I didn't realize they were escaped prisoners or anything. There was a fourth one with them that I didn't recognize but he seemed nervous and out of place. I doubt he was anyone important." Harry said.

"These men escaped from Azkaban only hours before they attacked you. They didn't do this on their own though. A Powerful dark wizard seemed to be the mastermind behind it. No one who witnessed this could identify the man. He wore a mask that resembled a dragon's face and had Grindelwalds mark on his robes." Kingsley said quietly.

"The same strange one from my pub…." Aberforth finally spoke up.

When Kingsley seemed confused he explained.

"Your duelist who got away at Hogsmeade? You know the same one who got those prisoners arrested in the first place Kingsley." Aberforth said.

"But that doesn't make any sense at all! Why break them out afterwards?" Kingsley asked out loud. They pondered this question a few moments.

"I assumed he would resurface eventually. Breaking anyone out of Azkaban is quite a feat. We should be extremely cautious with this turn of events Mr. Minister." Aberforth said as he blew out smoke.

"Harry we are investigating this matter aggressively but in the meantime I'm afraid you might be in constant danger of getting attacked. Thus is the fate of mastering the Elder Wand. However while you're here at Hogwarts I think you will be safe from such hazards." Kingsley said as he nodded to Aberforth.

The older wizard nodded back casually.

"Besides I hear you have been training already with Professor Dumbledore here this summer and doing quite well. You should continue this while you're studying here this year." Kingsley said to the surprise of McGonagall.

"What's this? Training this summer….? So your interest in the position here comes to light Aberforth! You were counting on this all along were you?" She said crossing her arms.

"Who… What… Me?" Aberforth said looking behind him. "Not at all, had no idea Minerva….Harry and I were just… passing time bye this summer isn't that right boy?" Aberforth said glancing at Harry.

"Err right sir." Harry lied.

"Well this won't do at all Kingsley. I can't have students training for war and such while studying here! Besides there are all kinds of protections against such magic in the walls of Hogwarts and you know that!" She said heatedly

"Yes Minerva I thought of that. Calm down. That's why, effective immediately; I have given Harry the full authority of an Auror. This will allow him to perform such magic anywhere with the full permission of the ministry." Kingsley said proudly.

"That's of course unless you were thinking of turning down my previous job offer Harry?" Shacklebolt said as he looked at Harry.

McGonagall stood there shocked and speechless.

Harry took a second to run what he had just been told in his mind. An Auror at 18? This was huge. It would allow him to defend himself anywhere during his school year without getting into heat with Hogwarts and the ministry.

"Of course I wouldn't turn it down Minister! But what about the training Auror's are supposed to go through first?" Harry asked.

"You will be going through that same training as part of your classes this year. After your morning sessions you will spend the afternoon with Aberforth studying such things as you will be required to know. Besides you have proven yourself more than capable of the job time and time again Harry." Kingsley said with a smile.

"I respect your choice to finish your last year at Hogwarts. But the dark wizards and witches who still conspire against you won't wait for you to graduate before they attack." Kingsley said with a warning.

McGonagall had to admit he was right. Although she was none too pleased with having Harry walking around with the full authority of an Auror while at school.

"We must all be vigilant this year and keep in constant contact. I will drop by time to time to contribute to your training myself Harry." Kingsley added.

McGonagall shook her head in disbelief to what the three wizards in front of her were discussing. She felt a maternal connection with Harry after all these years and worried for him. He seemed to have grown up much too fast.

"Oh …my dear boy… It seems we still have much to ask of you still." She whispered to him as she hugged him.

Harry patted her back and thought now of his old Headmasters words to him a few years prior. He wouldn't let Dumbledore's death be in vain by allowing the wand to fall into evil hands once more.

"Minister do keep me informed on this investigation on the unnamed masked wizard. I believe it is him we should be most concerned with." Aberforth said shaking Kingsley's hand.

They all said their farewells now and Harry was finally excused to his dorm.

The common room was crowded with most of the Gryffindor students when Harry walked in. It took him almost 15 minutes to guess the password at the portrait. He was amused when it turned out to be _Potter. '_We will see how long that lasts' he thought to himself grinning.

He found Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Ginny all sitting by the fire place in the middle of conversation.

"Bloody hell! I forgot all about N.E.W.T.S, I should have stayed working with George." Ron was gripping.

"How could you possibly forget about N..S Ron? They are only the most important tests you will take in your whole life! Not to mention deciding what career you will have!" Hermione responded.

"Decide my career you say? What makes you think I wasn't going to return to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after this?" Ron asked

"You're going to work for your brother the rest of your life? Why bother coming back here at all!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. She hid her face in her hands and shook her head.

"Already at it again are you?" Harry said as he joined his friends.

"When aren't they at it man?" Dean said laughing with Harry.

Hermione looked up out her hands and straightened her hair a little as she saw Harry arrive. She had been waiting for him along with the rest of them while he was summoned to the Headmistress's office.

"Well? What's the verdict Harry…?" Hermione asked as everyone sat up to listen in.

Harry started from the beginning when he went to meet Aberforth in Hogsmeade and finished after the duel at the station a few hours before for the sake of Ginny and Dean getting caught up.

"Amazing Harry. I can't believe you stood up to them like that. How did you know you could take them?" Dean asked

"Well hell I guess I didn't know really. I just felt this burst of anger inside at the sight of them. All the students were there behind me and Herm….. My friends. I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Harry said as he glanced at Hermione.

She held back her smile was instinctively biting her lower lip as she returned his stare.

"Ok but what happened in McGonagall's office mate?" Ron asked impatiently.

Harry didn't want to go into too much detail with so many students around. He leaned in closer and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Kingsley was there. He asked me to become an Auror at once under his authority! I would begin training here at Hogwarts this year." Harry said excitedly.

He went on to describe the conversation they had in the office.

"You're kidding Harry?" Hermione said sitting up now. "What did you say?"

"What do you think? Yes of course! It gives me the ability to perform any kind of magic within these walls." Harry said smiling.

"Merlin's Beard!" Ron said as his jaw dropped. "That means you could apparate anywhere….the girls dorms! Lucky son of a bitch…."

Hermione and Ginny both slapped Ron upside his head at the same time. He rubbed the back of his head and mumbled his apologies.

But as Harry watched this happening he couldn't help but think about what Ron had just said. He could go anywhere now….Including Hermione's room….

"Harry ignore him." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"You can't abuse your position. If Kingsley wants you to be an Auror now I doubt it will be to just train at Hogwarts anyway. He probably wants you to help with this Investigation." Hermione said looking at Harry in the eye.

"Be careful this could be more than it seems you know?" Ginny said speaking up.

Harry looked at Ginny now. She was wearing her night robe over her pajamas. Her hair hung loose on her shoulders. She did look beautiful he thought. But every time he tried to see her in that light again he couldn't….. Not yet.

"Don't worry about me…. I'll be fine." He said quietly.

Ron moved close to Hermione now and put his arms around her. They were cuddled up by the fire sitting across from Harry and Dean. Ginny was off to the side.

Harry watched as his best friend held Hermione and he felt a knot in his stomach. He looked away now into the common room pretending to be thinking about something else.

Hermione leaned against Ron as she glanced up at Harry quickly. He was looking at something across the room. Good she thought. She didn't feel right getting so close to Ron with him watching.

"Why don't you two get a private room or something? Gross!" Ginny said as she watched her brother cuddling Hermione.

"Piss off Ginny. Like you wouldn't be doing the same thing if you…." Ron stopped there. He felt bad for being dumb enough to bring that up in front of everyone.

Harry looked at Ginny and back to Ron. Awkward wasn't a good enough word to describe the feeling between everyone now.

"Ron no she is right." Hermione said quickly to break the tension. "Now isn't the time or the place for all that."

Ginny was red in the face as she stared into the fire. Harry glared at Ron now as his friend just shrugged and shook his head.

"Listen let's get this out there once and for all so we don't have anymore awkward moments like this anymore." Harry said in a serious voice.

"Yes me and Ginny aren't together anymore for whatever reason. It's nobody's fault. Shit happens. However she is still my friend and I don't want anyone making her feel bad or saying anything rude about it ever again!" Harry said to the group.

"Fair enough?" He added with emphasis.

Ron nodded sheepishly and Hermione looked away.

"Sure Harry no problem man. Had no idea what was going on. Makes sense now." Dean said.

Ginny looked up at Harry with watery eyes. She seemed to want to say something but just looked back down. Hermione watched the two of them and let out a sigh.

"Sorry about earlier on the train Ginny. I'm just really protective of Harry that's all. I didn't mean to offend you." Hermione said as she got up and hugged Ginny.

Everyone mumbled their apologies and Harry was pleased to see that the mood seemed to relax a bit now.

Just then the portrait opened up and the Headmistress walked in and greeted all the new Gryffindor students. She relinquished her position as head of house but still wanted to stay close to the students.

Many of the couples who were cuddling in the room quickly separated from one another as she walked by. Unfortunately for Ron and Hermione they didn't notice her as they had their backs to the entrance.

"Why I would expect house prefects to set a better example for their fellow students than to be entangled together for all too see!" McGonagall said in her stern and strict voice. She raised her eyebrow at the pair as they jumped apart quickly and turned around.

"Sorry ma'am we didn't mean to be…. It was nothing. Won't happen again." Ron said blushing and looking down at his feet.

Hermione just looked at the Headmistress looking embarrassed and turning red as she blushed.

"Well I should hope not. Especially from you Miss Granger." McGonagall said as she eyed Hermione.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.

"Hmm well I can't be everywhere at once unfortunately. You do a good job keeping an eye on the students I must admit but who will keep an eye on you?" The headmistress pondered out loud.

"Lucky for me that is why we appoint a head boy to oversee such matters. In all the excitement this evening I clear forgot to announce my decision." She added with a smile.

"Harry Potter? Where are you my dear boy? Ah Yes." McGonagall smiled as Harry looked up from the fire.

"Ma'am?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Harry it is with great honor I have decided to appoint you….Head Boy this year at Hogwarts."

"Me? What no way. You're joking?" Harry said looking shocked.

"Oh no I'm not joking at all. I can't think of a better choice actually. Seeing as you will have the free time to come and go as you please and such…." The headmistress said with a grin.

Harry sat there speechless as he looked to all his friends and the rest of the common room who was now listening.

"With great power….Comes great responsibility Harry…Remember that." She said quietly to him. "Oh don't look so smug. You will do fine. Carry on." She said as she walked away and scolded a few more students.

When she was out of ear shot they all sat down and glanced at Harry who was still digesting the crazy events of the night one after the other.

"Shit man you're going to have a busy year!" Dean said patting Harry's back.

"Harry being Head Boy is a serious job with a lot of duties and responsibilities. You should take it seriously. I can help you if you want, until you get the hang of things?" Hermione said looking at Harry.

"Yea that probably a good idea Hermione." Harry said laughing. "Somehow I always pictured you as head girl anyway."

"Here here!" Ron added. "But let's all thank Merlin she wasn't selected. We would have the bossiest Girl ever in the history of Hogwarts." He laughed.

"You're such an ass Ronald." Hermione said as she got up and sat next to Harry.

"Seriously Harry. As prefect I can easily accompany you the first few weeks. You will be great I'm sure." She smiled as she tapped his hand with hers slightly.

Ginny frowned at this but didn't say anything. She had lost that right after they broke up.

Harry nodded in agreement with Hermione. He wasn't sure how he would get any alone time with her this year but the turn of events seemed to be working in his favor.

"Doesn't the head boy get his own room or something along those lines?" Dean asked.

"Sure does…" Ginny said looking at Harry.

"Well the surprises just keep rolling in tonight don't they?" Harry said with a grin. He high fived Ron and Dean as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry guys we will have a place to get away from all the noise now. I'll definitely invite everyone over to hang out often." Harry said.

They all cheered and the group of friends stayed talking by the fire for a few hours more until it was getting late.

Hermione and Ron assisted all the first years to their rooms while everyone else made their way to their dorms.

Harry found his room easy enough. The door was just off to the right of the fire place and his name had magically appeared on it as he walked up.

Upon opening the door he saw that it opened into a miniature sitting room of sorts. A couch with table was off to the left and several sitting chairs adorned the small room. He looked around and saw a small desk as well by a window. Pictures of past Gryffindor head boys were on the walls smiling back at him as the nodded proudly.

Harry saw young Dumbledore and Percy now. He smiled and waved back at the portraits as he dragged his trunk in behind him. A small fire place lit as he walked to the right. It warmed the room immediately.

On the right side of the sitting room were a few small steps leading up to his bedroom door. Inside he found a sizeable bed raised high off the ground. The headboard was a Lions head growling. Also he discovered his private bathroom in the back of the room.

"Merlin's beard!" Harry said out loud as he took in his new accommodations.

Harry unpacked and showered before jumping up into his bed with a loud thud. He stretched out and smiled. Fawkes was sitting on his perch by the bed. Harry had brought him to Hogwarts. He was kind of getting attached to the bird.

He had a new owl as well. But he hadn't been able to get use to it yet. He named it Dudley after his cousin because the bird was rather large and ate like a vacuum.

Harry was about to fall asleep when a sound snapped him out of his relaxation. He sat up in his bed and listened again. Perhaps it was Fawkes moving around.

Then the clear sound of a soft knock on his dorm door rang out into his room. Harry got out of bed and walked out of his room into the sitting room and headed for the door.

He slowly opened the door as Hermione looked up at him. She was alone and had her wand lit to light her way.

"Can I come in?" She whispered.

"Hermione it's really late….Everyone is asleep by now for sure. What are you doing up?" Harry whispered back nervously. He looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was in the common room.

"I Know I'm sorry Harry I just had to talk to you. I won't be long I promise…..Please?" Hermione asked with that adorable face again. Harry couldn't resist this face she made as he slowly stepped aside to allow her to walk in past him.

"You do realize it will be that talk of the morning if you are caught in my room alone like this?" Harry said as he shut his door. "Forget the school, if Ron or Ginny found you in here…." Harry added.

She turned around to face him now. Her face had the expression of one holding in emotions. She opened her mouth to speak but then stopped. She stood there staring at Harry.

He stared back at her and their eyes locked. Harry's could feel his heart pumping in his chest. He got really nervous now. Those feelings he had all but ignored the last week were flooding back to the surface now. He hadn't been alone with Hermione since that night they had dinner at his house. And he recalled now how that night ended.

Harry gulped now as he thought of Hermione sleeping in his bed this very night. A wave of anxiety washed over him thinking about getting caught.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He finally said.

"Huh? Oh nothing really….I just wanted to apologize to you about the way I spoke to Ginny all night. And uh…Say I was sorry." She whispered still staring at him.

"You walked up her after midnight to apologize? Wow, I'm flattered" Harry said laughing. "You didn't have to though. I was never upset with you."

"Oh….well I apologize just the same." She said as she looked around the room. "This is pretty amazing Harry. Like a mini apartment." She said as she ran her hand over his desk by the window.

Harry glanced back at his door and began fidgeting around nervously.

"Hermione what's really going on? You didn't come here to chit chat about my room and mutter apologies. What's up?" He asked as he sat on his couch.

Hermione stopped messing around at his desk and let out a sigh. She walked over to his couch and sat down next to him.

"Ok here's the thing….You can't tell anyone this ok?" She said looking at him right in the eye as she waited for his answer.

"I promise now tell me before we get caught in here." Harry pleaded

"Right err sorry. Well it's Ron. Things haven't exactly been what I expected after coming back from Australia. He hasn't changed much Harry. He still is all over me every chance he gets and I know he has been drinking a lot more that he ought too. I smell it on his breath everyday!" she said getting upset.

"And it's just so hard because we have been through so much together these past few years. I can't bring myself to end it with him but I don't for see him doing anything differently Harry. I'm so confused" She said as her eyes got slightly watery.

"We are so different you know? And at first I liked that about us. But our personalities and likes grow further and further apart everyday….. I just wish things were the way they use to be when we first started dating." She whispered as she stared at the small fire place.

Harry sat there and let her vent. He didn't know what to say. She was talking about his best friend after all. How do you respond to that?

"Well…. I noticed you two have been having more spats than usual but this is Ron. That's who he is. As far as the drinking your right. I can only assume why he started. Ever Since Fred…..Well he picked it up shortly after. We don't talk about it much you understand?"

She nodded sadly as she listened to Harry. He always knew what to say she thought as she watched him talk and reason with her. She only was half paying attention to him now. His words flowed like a song to her and she closed her eyes as he spoke. She knew there was another reason she was drifting away from Ron. She just couldn't handle the guilt thinking about it.

How do you leave a guy for his best friend? How do you even begin to explain? Hermione felt torn and it was killing her inside her heart every time she was near Harry. She had been fighting and ignoring this pull she felt around him for months and months.

"So you see? It might look shitty now, pardon my language, but He might come around in just a short while here. I could talk to him if you want?" Harry said looking at Hermione.

She just sat there staring into the fire with a glazed look in her eye.

"Uh Hermione…..? HERMIONE!" Harry said louder as she snapped out her thoughts.

"What? Yes yes I guess so….. I mean no! Don't say anything to him Harry. I'm not even sure what I'm feeling anyway. I might just be tired after a long day and all. Thanks to hanging around you." She said giving him a playful shove.

"Oh right and I dragged you kicking and screaming the whole way." Harry laughed as he squeezed her side giving her a small tickle.

She laughed and grabbed his hand to make him stop.

He grabbed her hand back and they locked fingers as they stared at the floor in silence.

"Thank you Harry…..For listening to me again." Hermione whispered as she squeezed his hand.

"Anytime …..Come on up whenever you know?" He said. "I don't need sleep or anything like that…." Harry added with a warm smile.

Hermione laughed at his sarcasm and rolled her eyes.

"Right right I'm sorry Harry. You can go back to sleep now...ass." She said jokingly with a pretty smile.

"You can never have enough assholes in your life they say." He replied helping her stand up by pulling her by the hand up into him.

"Well if by that you mean you then no I can never have enough." She said as he steadied her on her feet. "Easy there Harry you don't know your own strength."

Harry grinned as he walked her to the door. He opened it quietly and looked around to make sure no one was around. Hearing and seeing nothing he turned around to say goodnight.

"Ok night owl it's time to say goodbye, I'm exhausted." Harry whispered to Hermione as he held back a yawn.

"Fine I'll leave for now but I'll definitely take you up on that offer to come by anytime." Hermione said with a wink.

"Looking forward to it…Now go go before our luck runs out." Harry said as he led Hermione out into the common room.

She turned and looked up at Harry. They smiled at each other and wrapped their arms around one another as they hugged goodnight. She turned her head towards him and he looked down at her. She leaned a little up and he leaned down. Her eyes closed.

Harry felt like he was on a cloud floating away. But he had his wits about him and wasn't about to make another mistake here of all places. He gently placed his lips on her forehead and kissed her softly.

With her eyes still closed she smiled and squeezed him tight.

"Night Harry." She said as she turned and walked away. She looked back one more time as she got to the girls dormitory stairs. Harry waved her on with a smile and she waved one last time before disappearing up the stairs.

Harry closed his door quietly and slowly made his way back to his room. He jumped into his bed and let out a loud sigh. What a crazy day man. He wasn't sure what was going to happen with Ginny. Or Ron and Hermione. Hermione…. His eyes slowly closed and he dreamed of a certain brunette girl with deep brown eyes.

_Sorry I took longer to post the next chapter. My computer had a virus that took a few days to iron out. Also I am trying to work on the dialogue in the story more. Let me know what you think. These past few chapters have been a long introduction. I'm planning on getting the story rolling into the main plot over the next few weeks. Stay with me! Review!_


	6. Dark Storm Rising

**Chapter 5**

**Dark Storm Rising**

Harry stood surrounded by the four death eaters. He was taking deep breaths in as sweat dripped from his forehead. His grip tightened on his wand and the muscled in his arm flexed as he stood ready for the next attack.

The first enemy charged screaming his curses at Harry as he pointed his wand wildly toward him.

"CRUCIO!" The masked man shouted.

Harry rolled forward just barely missing the curse as it flew over his shoulder. As he rolled back onto his feet as his wand pointed inched away from the death eater's face.

He focused the spell with all his energy in his mind. _Reducto!_ The death eater was blasted backwards along with the other one who was running up behind him to attack Harry. Their bodies slammed against the wall with a sickening crack as they lay twisted and destroyed on the ground.

Harry immediately took several steps back in a defensive move as the last two death eaters split up to his left and right stalking him like a prey.

The first one attacked with such blinding speed That Harry barely had a moment to react. Without thinking he shouted out his spell.

"EXPULSO!" Harry yelled out loud as the death eater flew up into the air and exploded instantly with a loud BOOM!

A giant fire ball filled the room for a moment as smoke and debris filled the air. The wizard was no more.

Aberforth walked from out the shadows clapping his hands slowly as Harry lowered his wand trying to catch his breath.

"Bravo! Bravo Potter!" The old Professor shouted as he walked up to Harry. The last death eater stood still like a statue. Harry took in a deep breath and stood up straight. He was exhausted but still had energy to spare.

"You displayed great speed and judgment there. Very skillful indeed….However I'm afraid you seemed to have forgotten you are to use non verbal spells only from now on. That mistake was your last one aloud today." Aberforth said with a grin.

Harry let out a sigh. "I know, I'm sorry, I panicked. It won't happen again sir." Harry said desperately.

"Yes yes I know it won't." Aberforth said quietly with a serious face. With a quick wave of his wand he sent his spell at Harry.

At first Harry wasn't quite sure what the old man had done precisely until he tried to ask. He found he could not speak at all. His mouth didn't seem to be there anymore. As he felt around for it with his free hand sure enough he only felt smooth flesh where his lips use to be.

Harry glanced up at his professor with wide eyes. The man was crazy. He shook his head to display his disapproval.

Aberforth just smiled and pointed at the last death eater. He now disappeared into the shadows again. The death eater came back to life again suddenly and slowly circled around Harry.

Then the death eater started to remove his mask. A snake like face was revealed underneath. It had slits for a nose and the skin was very pale. The eyes were red in color. Harry was staring down Lord Voldemort.

Harry glared at him with anger and hate. The dark lord lifted his chin up slightly and tilted his head to the left cracking his neck. He then started walking right at Harry as he pointed his wand with sparks shooting out of it.

Harry dodged quickly to his left and then rolled again to his right. He fired his attack as Voldemorts curse collided with his. The two spelled locked onto each other with a great bright shock wave. The ground trembled slightly. They both pushed forward as their wands shook in their hands. The bright stream of electric light was shortened in length with each step forward.

"You must focus all your might and will into your wand Harry!" Aberforth's voice could be heard shouting over the battle. "Shut everything else out your mind! Show no fear! Show no mercy!" He yelled at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and focused all his magical energy into his wand and spell. He could feel his heart rate slow down to a calm rhythm. His hand slowly stopped shaking.

Harry opened his eyes and looked right into Voldemorts snake like stare. He took in a deep breath and released all his pain, anger, and emotions into his attack.

The stream of light from his wand grew into a huge golden flame and engulfed the dark lord. An explosion of magic surrounded his enemy and just like that the man was gone. The fight was over.

Harry fell back onto the ground and found he was able to open his mouth again. He sucked in huge gulps of air and stared up at the ceiling. His grip on his wand remained tightened. He would not let it go as he was taught. Never relax your grip for a second.

Aberforth walked up to him now offering his hand. Harry glanced up at him with content before allowing his professor to help him stand up. The room was transformed immediately into a comfortable den with fireplace and desks with chairs.

Harry had just finished his final training session of the week with Aberforth. They used the room of requirement as it provided them with the perfect terrain and mock enemies for the sessions.

"Was that last part really necessary?" Harry said with anger.

"Oh I believe it most certainly was!" Aberforth said back sternly. "You need to be ready for whatever enemy you might come across!"

"This is insane!" Harry said back raising his voice

"Nobody said this was going to be easy Harry. Your foes will use whatever they can to distract your mind. They will use your past against you. Search for any sign of weakness. You must be like an immovable force! Clear your mind and heart. Focus on the task in front of you always!" Professor Dumbledore lectured.

Harry thought on these words and nodded in agreement. "Your right sir, I'm sorry for yelling and all. I'll try harder." Harry said as he sat down.

"Good to hear Potter. But don't get down about it. You are doing remarkably well for only your first month." Aberforth said with a smile. He was of course including the few weeks prior to school starting.

"Thanks…I guess." Harry said. He wasn't sure if Aberforth was serious or just trying to make him feel better. "Is that it then for today? I'm starving!"

Aberforth grunted in amusement. "Yes Harry I think we are done for now. Same time tomorrow. Come prepared!"

Harry mumbled his thanks and walked out the room of requirement making sure no one was around. Dinner had already started a few moments before. He made his way to the Gryffindor common room. As he walked in he found someone waiting for him on one of the couches. Ginny was sitting alone in the common room as she looked up at Harry.

"Hey Harry….How was your class tonight?" Ginny asked as she stood up. She had her hair back in a pony tail and had her white button up shirt on with her school slacks. Simple yet still attractive.

"It went as well as can be expected I guess…Why aren't you at dinner Ginny?" Harry said as he looked around. They were alone up here.

"Oh I was waiting for you. Can we talk a minute Harry? She said almost in a whisper. She seemed nervous and that was a bit out of character for the Ginny that Harry knew.

Harry looked around once more and shrugged his shoulders. He thought he knew what this was about and wasn't sure if he was ready or on the mood to have the talk that Ginny wanted.

"Sure Ginny that's fine. But I don't want to miss dinner. I still got to catch a shower and all so how bout you wait in my sitting room and I'll be out shortly?" Harry asked as he walked towards his room.

Ginny's eyes lit up at the mention of going into Harry's room so she quickly agreed and followed Harry into his sitting room area. He motioned for her to have a seat anywhere and he ran up into his room to shower.

As the water ran onto his sore muscles Harry thought about what he would say to Ginny. He knew he could easily patch things up between them. But he felt something in his heart pulling him back. Harry stared now into space as the water soaked his hair.

After the shower he dried himself off and threw on a black collared shirt and black slacks. He threw his school vest over this with the head boy badge. He looked in the mirror and swore under his breath at the sight of his hair.

After running some gel threw it and being satisfied with the spiky look he walked out into his sitting room. Ginny was sitting with her legs crossed and playing with her hair. She looked up as Harry entered and sat up.

"So what's up Ginny?" He asked as he sat across from her.

"Harry…. I just want to again apologize for what happened at the burrow. I didn't mean for you to see that. Hell I didn't even mean for it to happen either. I just felt so alone and I didn't have anyone to talk to until Michael came around." She said in a pleading way.

Harry just sat there staring at her as she talked. He didn't want to interrupt Ginny until she was finished.

"Harry I never planned on anything happening between us you have to believe me. I wasn't sure if you were ever coming back. It had been months that I didn't hear from you! Can you please forgive me and we can start over? I love you Harry…."

"You say you never planned on anything happening between you two? What exactly happened Ginny? Don't lie to me…." Harry said as he stared straight into her eyes.

Ginny hesitated as he eyes began to water. She looked away from Harry's stare and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Why does it matter now? It didn't mean anything and I don't even talk to him anymore since I saw you that day!" Ginny pleaded with him.

"What does it matter? Are you kidding me? It makes all the difference Ginny! Look me in the eye and tell me nothing happened between you besides what I saw…. Look at me Ginny." Harry whispered to her. His hands were shaking.

"I….I can't tell you that Harry…..It's complicated…" Ginny whispered back as she looked at him. A single tear came down her cheek.

Harry sat there looking at her. He couldn't form words. Images of her and Michael flooded his mind. He couldn't stand not knowing. He had to know what happened.

"Did you….? Did you sleep with him?" He asked as he clenched his jaw.

Ginny closed her eyes as another tear slipped down her face. She let out a long sigh.

"Kind of….Not really though…..Harry I'm so sorry! It was meaningless and happened so fast. We stopped before it got to serious….. Please Harry. Give me another chance?" Ginny said between sobs.

Harry stared into the fire as his eyes watered. He stood up abruptly and walked to his window and leaned on the sill. His mind was racing with anger and his heart was burning in his chest. The hot tears came down his face but he would not sob or cry out loud.

Ginny walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Harry pulled away from her fast.

"I never meant to hurt you or hurt our relationship Harry. I told you the truth didn't I? I could have lied but I don't want secrets between us." Ginny continued as she pleaded her case.

"Get out please…" Harry whispered without turning around as he held up his hand.

"Harry please listen to me?" Ginny started to say.

"GET OUT…PLEASE!" Harry shouted as he turned around and glared at Ginny.

She jumped back in surprise scared from Harry's sudden outburst. Ginny began to sob now and turned around and walked out of the sitting room. The door closed silently after her. Only the fireplace with its crackling sounds could be heard in the room.

Harry stood there fuming by his window. He couldn't believe it. She slept with Michael? That mother fucker had some nerve Harry thought. A kiss maybe he could have handled but this was too much. He cursed himself for feeling guilty about Hermione. He had only dipped his quill but Ginny had spilled the whole pot of ink.

Harry Grabbed his chair by the desk and slammed it against the wall shattering it into splinted pieces. He then threw everything off the surface of his desk as he leaned against it shaking in anger.

"FUCK!" He shouted out loud.

A loud growl from his stomach brought him back to his senses. He had to eat something before he fainted. Harry waited a few more moments to compose himself before stepping out his room. He instinctively looked around the common room for Ginny. She was nowhere around. Harry shook his head in disgust and pushed the portrait open as he made his way down to dinner.

The great hall was filled with students from all houses eating and talking about their days. Luna sat with Dean and the rest of the group including Ron and Hermione. Ginny sat off to the side of Ron very quietly barely touching her food.

Harry walked into the hall and sat beside Dean and across from Hermione. He didn't say a word as he started eating his food quietly. Hermione looked back and forth amongst the other friends before talking to Harry.

"Hard day with Professor Dumbledore Harry?" She asked him as he ate.

"Yea actually it was almost impossible but that's not the worst part about my night surprisingly…" Harry said as he glared at Ginny.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked as he gulped down some pumpkin juice. "You look pissed of something terrible."

Ginny's face got slightly red as she nervously looked up at Harry. He met her stare and contemplated what he would say to his friends. He wanted to scream at her and shout to everyone how she just ripped his heart apart. But a part of him still cared for her he hated to admit. He couldn't humiliate her even now.

"Nothing serious Ron. Just had to duel an image of Voldemort today. It got to me a little. But I'm feeling better now that I'm eating. I was famished." Harry said as he looked away from Ginny.

"Oh Harry that's terrible! Why would Dumbledore put you threw that?" Hermione said upset.

"It's not that serious, It was just an image of him I wasn't in serious danger per say. Besides I need to be ready for anything. I'm ok Hermione really." Harry said smiling now.

Hermione shook her head as she bite into her apple. "Just be careful will you? It would be nice if you lived long enough to see graduation." Hermione said in between bites.

"Yes ma'am" Harry said as he saluted Hermione and winked. He continued to eat his dinner quietly without looking or talking to Ginny the rest of the night. This hardly went unnoticed but no one dared ask either of them what happened.

_A few weeks earlier_...

The streets of Hogsmeade were empty. The hour was late. A man moves from tree to tree quietly and unseen. His black robes keep him hidden in the shadows. When he was sure not even a bird was in sight he dashed from the tree line and headed straight for the outer gates of the Shrieking Shack.

The man is tall and slender. His shoulder length hair is as black as the night itself. He scanned the area with his slanted eyes for prying bystanders as he ran swiftly toward his goal.

He stared at the rumored haunted building in the darkness. It looked a dreadful place to meet. How appropriate he thought with a grin. With one more glance over his shoulder he jumped the iron fence outside and dashed silently to the entrance. This was the tricky part. He recalled the chant he was suppose to say that his master had taught him only a few nights earlier.

The house was supposed to be guarded against breaking in for as long as anyone could remember. But his master promised he would be granted entrance this night. Without hesitation he mumbled his spell and sure enough the door slowly opened with a spine chilling creek.

As he walked quietly into the foyer the door slammed shut behind him causing him to jump. He cursed under his breath and headed down the hallway towards a door with light shining underneath it. That's when he noticed his sister standing guard in the shadows of the hall. She emerged towards him with a smile.

Her long jet black hair reached down past her waist and flowed as if it had life of its own. She was a tall woman and beautiful compared to most. She wore a long black leather trench coat over her skin tight pants and collared shirt. She had an olive complexion and slanted eyes.

"I'm glad to see you made it finally brother, I was beginning to worry." Raven said as she hugged her brother firmly.

"I had to be sure I wasn't seen Raven. The last thing we need is curious neighbors calling in authorities to this location." Fang said as he hugged his sister back. "You look pleased with yourself this evening? I assume he is in good spirits?" Fang asked as he glanced at the unopened door down the hall.

"And why wouldn't he be? He has been by my side all day…" His sister said with a grin as she led him down the hall to meet their master.

"What ever you do on your own private time is none of my concern Raven. Spare me the details." Fang mumbled under his breath as they got closer.

As she pushed the door open for him the light poured out into the hallway and into Fang's eyes. He squinted as he adjusted to the brighter room. It was a wider space and a den of sorts. On the far end stood a young man as tall as he with slightly longer dark brown hair. He was poking the fire around with the poker as he turned to see who walked in.

He had piercing blue eyes like ice and an overgrown 5 o clock shadow that was almost a beard now. He was Caucasian and in exquisite shape. He wore a black suit with a dark purple tie. Had he walked the halls of Hogwarts every girl would notice immediately. However there gleamed a sinister look in his eye that would cause anyone to second guess approaching him. The mark of Grindelwald hung from his neck over his tie and reflected the fire light.

"Glad you could join us old friend." The wizard spoke with a soothing strong voice. "I'm sure you heard about my altercation at the old man's pub earlier. Careless on my part I admit but they fucking deserved it." He said with content.

"To think they thought they could just up and steal what is rightfully mine to claim! Pathetic… Lucky for them I didn't kill them all where they stood." The wizard said as he sat down and crossed his legs as he motioned for the siblings to join him.

Fang and Raven sat down casually by the fire across from their master. Raven smiled at him seductively as her brother listened attentively to his every word.

"However in hindsight I believe the assholes might be of perfect use to us. That's why I called you here tonight. We will find these incompetent wizards and set them loose on Potter. I am almost positive they will fail." He added as his friends looked worried.

"I need to gage his power before I make my move. Anyone who destroyed Voldemort must not be under estimated. That was Riddle's mistake I believe. I haven't for the life of me figured out what Potter's deal is but it won't matter. If the idiot wizards prevail it will make our job all the more easier." The young man said as he caught Raven smiling at him.

He grinned back and winked at her to her amusement. Her brother noticed the exchange and rolled his eyes. Wanting to return to the subject he interrupted their flirting.

"My lord if I may? Are you positive this is the same wand? The Death Stick itself? The wand your grandfather so brilliantly ruled with all those years ago?" Fang asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh without a doubt it's the same wand! That bastard Riddle killed my grandfather trying to find it. And not shortly after he has a new wand as he attacks Hogwarts so bravely and foolishly? If I'm correct in my investigation he retrieved the wand from Albus Dumbledore's grave and wielded it until his death at the hands of Potter." The dark wizard explained to the siblings.

"How Potter achieved this is left to be discovered. Either he mastered the wand before Voldemort or he was skilled enough to defeat him on his own. I doubt the latter is true." He said with a grin.

"Either way Potter is the wands master now my love….How do we defeat him?" Raven asked as she sat forward looking into his eyes.

"Don't be foolish Raven. The wand is mighty and powerful. But the idea that it is unbeatable is false. My grandfather unfortunately proved this when he was bested by Dumbledore. A powerful and greater foe can still win. And I believe I am greater and more powerful that Potter with that wand or any other!" He said as he stood up. The fire behind him grew larger and the ground trembled.

"Oh that turns me on when you do that…." Raven said as she licked her lips.

"Can you please save it for later?" Fang said as he glared at his sister.

The blue eyed wizard stared at the woman and smiled. He then turned to her brother and with a more serious tone explained further.

"Listen, I understand you are skeptical about this but have faith old friend. Once I win the wand of my grandfather we can continue his dream! I will find the other Hallows and I will master their true power. Not immortality as so many dreamers believe. But a sinister magic more clever and ancient than anyone can fathom. The Peverell brothers didn't happen upon death on a river. That's a child's tale. They were magical geniuses' true masters of their craft. Also selfish with their knowledge and crafted these hallows to contain all their power." He said excitedly.

"What becoming the master of death means is anybody's guess. But I deeply believe it will render the master more powerful and terrible than any wizard anyone has ever seen or known. Even the Peverell brothers never combined their Hallows." He said to the siblings.

They stared at him with awe as he spoke. They couldn't help but have faith in their master. The things they had already witnessed him achieve and do were phenomenal. His time had arrived and they would follow him to the very end.

"What's the plan my lord?" Fang asked as he stood up.

"Like I said earlier….We set the wizards loose on Potter and then enjoy the show." He said as he smiled evilly.

"That would mean Azkaban…" Raven said with wide eyes.

"And your point is….?" The master said with a grin.

They all laughed now and continued plotting into the night.

Harry paced the quidditch pitch watching as the remaining students finished their tryouts. Ron had secured his keeper position easily enough and Ginny made the team again as well. Dean was competing now with a 5th year for one of the last spots. Harry studied both of their movements as Ron mumbled on about trying to sneak into Hogsmeade for a bottle of fire whiskey. Harry only half paid attention to him as Dean made an incredible score past the backup keeper.

"I think that settles it then!" Harry shouted up at the players. "You all did very well. I'll inform you privately on the final roster."

A group of girls who had been watching the tryouts giggled and waved at Harry now as he walked off the pitch. Romilda Vane was in the center of them all. She approached Harry with a smile on her face.

"Here comes the fan club" Ron said sarcastically as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful…..Where's my invisibility cloak when I need it." Harry whispered back to him.

"Hey Harry, You looked wonderful out there today." Romilda said as she played with her hair as walked along side Harry and Ron. "But you always seem to look hot to me."

"Err thanks Romilda…." Harry mumbled as he walked a little faster.

"So what are you doing later tonight? I need help with my defense against the dark arts project, I bet that's easy for you huh Harry?" She said as she winked at him.

"Maybe we can study in your room?" Romilda said with a whisper in his ear.

Harry blushed and tried to search for an excuse not to help her. Ron's dumbass already abandoned Harry and headed to the locker rooms.

"Uh I don't think so I have this thing I have to go do tonight you see and I probably won't be in my room until late." Harry said as he glared at Ron's disappeared form into the locker room.

"Oh that's ok I can wait up for you if you want." She replied quickly as she tugged on his neck tie.

"That won't be necessary Romilda, Harry will be tied up with me for awhile but I hear Slughorn's office is open until 9pm so I'm sure you will make do." Hermione said as she walked up to them from behind.

Harry hadn't even noticed her sneak up and smiled widely as he saw her. Thank god for Hermione he thought. She was wearing her skirt with the Gryffindor vest and a white shirt underneath.

"Oh…. Ok then I guess. Thanks a lot Hermione!" Romilda said as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Damn I owe you big time!" Harry said once she was out of ear shot. "That girl is going to rape me one day…" Harry said with a laugh.

"Eww gross let's hope not." Hermione said smiling. "Well since I said you would be tied up with me I can't make us out to be liars so why don't you come with me to check on the closets. McGonagall complained about couples snogging in them so we get to flush them out. Fun stuff huh?" She said as she walked towards the castle.

"Oh it will be a riot I'm sure." Harry said as he followed Hermione.

They ended up only find two couples and after a quick lecture they sent them on their way. Harry actually didn't enjoy being head boy that much but Hermione seemed to tag along with him on most jobs so it had its perks. They walked now toward the Common room slowly both not wanting to rush to end their time alone.

"So what's up with you and Ginny? You two don't seem to be talking at all anymore." Hermione finally said ending the silence.

"I don't have anything to say anymore. It's best that way. If you don't have anything nice to say…." Harry answered.

"Don't say anything at all I know. Wow that's harsh. Did I miss something?" She asked as they walked down the hall.

"I think we all missed something but I'm sure Michael didn't miss a thing." Harry said with contempt.

"Do I even want to ask?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't want to answer so yeah don't ask….. What about you and Ron? I haven't noticed any touchy feely stuff between you two lately. Everything ok?" He said changing the subject from Ginny.

"I don't know, Ron is more concerned with other things right now. Almost downright grumpy and rude at times. We don't even kiss anymore. I think he has grown bored with me. And I know he hasn't let up on that Whiskey yet either. Have you talked to him?" Hermione asked as she stopped walking and looked up at Harry.

"I tried here and there but he won't have any of it. Doesn't seem to think he has a problem yet." Harry said with a frown. "I wouldn't be a good friend if I told you to give up and move on…So I'll say to give him a chance." He added.

"Hmmm I think I know what you mean by that Harry. What is going on with our love lives? Now that we finally have the time to slow down and focus on relationships it all falls apart." She said with a sigh.

"Maybe during all the excitement these past few years we sort of rushed into them? I don't know I just think if I could go back and do it all over again I might have chosen differently…." Harry said looking away and up the stairs.

"And what choice would you have made?" She said quietly

"I don't know, probably someone who understood me best. Someone I could trust. You know have that connection with?" He looked at her now with an intense stare.

"Oh really? Probably don't know anyone like that huh?" Hermione said as she looked back up at him.

"Maybe I do but I don't think it's an option for me either way. Those stars never lined up for me….. Anyway let's get up to the common room. I have to shower and change out these clothes." Harry quickly said.

Hermione let out a loud sigh and followed Harry up the stairs. These awkward moments were becoming more frequent and dangerous she knew. But somehow she looked forward to every single one. As long as it remained innocent it would be fine. Right?

"Harry I couldn't help but over hear you and Aberforth talking about your non verbal spells. I guess you are having some trouble?" Hermione asked as they approached the portrait.

"Oh you heard that huh? I guess you can say I'm struggling but I'll get it down one of these days. Why?" he asked.

"Well I think I can help you with that. Somehow I think you might be more receptive to my coaching that his." Hermione laughed.

"And what do you propose to do to help me?" Harry said raising a brow.

"Well we can have small lessons at night before bed. I'll just stick around after the group leaves the sitting room." She said with a cheerful smile. Hermione was referring to the study group she helped form in Harry's sitting room. Ron, Dean, Ginny and a couple other seventh years attended every night.

"I can't say I enjoy extra study time but if you think it will help then sure Hermione. You can stick around a bit longer." Harry said. His stomach went into knots as he said this. Hermione staying in his room alone with him late at night? Warning! Warning! Abort Abort! Was what he heard in his head. But he still found himself nodding in agreement to her suggestion.

"Great! Then it's settled. We can start tonight if you don't mind." She said as she muttered the password to the fat lady. Her heart beat just a little faster at her brave proposition. So far the two of them had managed to behave fine when alone other than that one day at Grimmauld place. Or was it two days? She didn't want to think of it now. Her mind told her maybe it wasn't a good idea but her heart was shouting its approval.

Harry smiled and agreed as they parted ways. Harry to his room and Hermione up to her dorm. Hermione glanced back over her shoulder at Harry as her hair playfully whipped over her back. She smiled so beautifully at him that he got goose bumps. Grinning back and blushing he almost stumbled into his door.

Harry was thinking about tonight and that incredible smile as he walked into his dorm. He wasn't paying much attention as the orange came flying at his head. The fruit smacked him right on the forehead.

"What the bloody hell!" Harry shouted as he rubbed his head.

"You must be ever diligent Potter! Be aware of your surrounding at all times!" Aberforth said as he tossed up another orange up into the air and caught it. He had been hiding off to the right by the fire place.

"What do you put in that pipe you smoke? …Seriously?" Harry asked as he picked up the other fruit. "How long have you been waiting in here for me?"

"Not long… nice set up you have here. If I had a room like this in my time. Oh boy watch out." Aberforth said as he walked around the sitting room.

"And that was when the dinosaurs roamed the planet still right?" Harry said with a grin.

"You should second guess the auror career and take up jokes Potter. Quite the comedian." Aberforth said as he wrinkled his eyes. "I may be old but I still got style. And a good curve ball at that!" He said as he chucked the second orange at Harry's head.

Harry dodged it this time. He chased after it and picked it up setting both fruits down on his desk.

"Is there something I can help you with Professor? Harry said as he watched Aberforth looking around.

The old wizard was staring intently at young Albus's portrait on the wall. The younger Dumbledore prefect nodded with a wink to his brother.

"Ah that seems like centuries ago now…." The professor said quietly with a sigh. He waved back at his brother sadly almost forgetting his surroundings.

"No Harry just checking in on you. A little drill so to speak. Hopefully you can dodge more than fruit when we are finished this year huh?" He said as he patted Harry's back and walked out the room.

"What a crazy old bat." Harry mumbled as he walked into his room.

Harry sat in the great hall eating his supper. He was early and sat alone as every now and then a few first and second years came up to him to say hello nervously. He was amused by this and treated them very kindly. Even promising one boy lessons in quidditch.

Harry's smile faded though as he saw Hermione walking into the hall looking very upset and even possibly angry. She shoved her way past a few students who backed off seeing her mood and made her way to Harry.

"I'm going to murder you friend Harry! I have had it up to here with his shit!" Hermione was saying loudly to Harry now. A few students who were sitting close by got up to move to another spot fearfully.

"Hermione! There are students here…. At least sit down and for god's sake lower your voice." Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the seat next to him.

She sat down teary eyed and let out a loud sigh. Harry was upset to see her this way and was hoping nothing too bad happened to her. She was only just smiling at him not a few hours ago.

"What happened then?" Harry said as she calmed down. He still held her hand in his and pushed some hair back out her face as he did this.

"Ron… is filthy drunk in his dorm right now as we speak!" She hissed under her breath. "And to make it worse he has what I know are hickey's all over his neck. Dean tried to get me to believe they were just rashes from some accident in potions but I know for fact that he wasn't at his potions class today. No one has seen him since he left the quidditch patch." She said so fast Harry had to focus to keep up.

Harry remembered Ron mentioning going into Hogsmeade for fire whiskey. Was it possible he bumped into some other girl while over there?

"Hey listen Hermione I don't know what's going on with Ron. I will go up there personally and find out though and I promise I will have a more serious talk with him. As far as the hickey's I know you don't want to hear it but maybe it's not what it seems? Maybe?" Harry said as he smiled warmly at his friend.

"Harry I know Ron is your friend, but I also know you're just sticking up for him now and trying to make me feel better. Thank you for that. But I don't need you to talk to him and take a second look at his neck. I know what I saw…." She whispered.

"So what now?" Harry asked her while people were watching them curiously now. From anyone else's perspective they saw the two holding hands and whispering to each other affectionately. They looked just like a couple.

"I don't know what now but I don't want to see him or talk to him. When he sobers up and I'm ready he can try to explain himself. Until then I just need some space." Hermione said calmly now.

"Hmm fair enough. Damn what's up with our shitty luck with the Weasley's lately?" Harry joked trying to make her smile.

Hermione just shook her head and shrugged. Harry could tell she wanted to cry. He hugged her and put her head against his chest as she sobbed softly. Aberforth watched this exchange from his staff table as he cut into his meat. He smirked as he took a bite. He understood what was happening between the friends more than they probably did.

Harry and Hermione ate their supper together until Luna and the rest of the gang joined them. Ron of course never made it down that night.

Harry finished first and headed to his room to clean up for the study session. He was thinking of stopping to check on Ron on the way. As he rounded up the stairs however he was startled by a loud popping sound and a big cloud of smoke appeared in front of him suddenly. A shape of a man started to emerge quickly from the smoke.

Harry whipped out his wand ready to attack the intruder. He stood pointing his wand and ready to dodge an attack. Aberforth was about to throw his orange when he saw Harry ready for him. He slowly lowered his fruit looking disappointed.

"Hmmm I though the way dinner went I would have you for sure Harry. Well done boy." The Professor said and he pocketed the fruit.

"Yea thanks….The way dinner went?" Harry asked as he lowered his wand.

"Well you don't think the whole hall didn't notice you and Miss Granger's public display of affection earlier? None of my business anyway… Isn't she your pal Ron's girlfriend?" Aberforth asked as he walked with Harry up the stairs.

"Are we really about to talk about this? Yes she is Ron's girlfriend but she was upset so I did what any friend would right? Not my fault if everyone is nosey." Harry said as he walked quickly towards his common room.

"Right right of course. Just asking is all; I wouldn't want any distractions with your training you understand? Speaking of which I was thinking we would take a field trip next time. Perhaps train somewhere off the grounds. I have a bad feeling we might damage the castle….." Aberforth mumbled as he knocked on the wall of the hall as if testing it for durability.

"Oh great what have you been planning this time?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Oh nothing of consequence my dear boy. Don't you worry about that now. Run along to do whatever it is you students do after hours. And potter…..? Behave!" Aberforth said with a grin as he walked away disappearing around a corner.

About an hour later Harry sat on the floor of his sitting room in front of his fireplace. Hermione was lying on the couch across from him with her leg propped up as she studied her double potions book.

Dean and the few other students in their group were discussing some transfiguration project. Ginny showed up late. After a look from Hermione Harry had let her come in without making a fuss. Ron was still missing.

Harry was flying threw his defense against the dark arts paper. His studying with Aberforth had him way ahead of the whole class. He had already completed all his papers for the term and was working ahead. Hermione would either be impressed or jealous he thought with a grin.

He looked up at her now. She was biting her lower lip and playing with her quill as she concentrated on whatever she was reading. Her hair was resting over her shoulders. Harry's eyes traveled lower and his stomach did back flips as he took in the sight in front of him.

Hermione was wearing her skirt but it must have slowly slid its way up her thigh after she propped up her leg. Harry could see her white panties as the clung to her lower half and ass. He could almost make out the design on the front. Maybe it was a heart or something.

He quickly looked around the room. No one was paying them any mind as they all focused on their school work. He stared back at Hermione sitting in that sexy position. She started shaking her leg up and down out of nervous habit. Her thigh and bottom started to giggle slightly. Harry felt himself come to life as he was immediately aroused.

Trying not to stare he looked back down at his books. But only a few seconds later he looked back up at the perfect image of her bare thighs and panty clad privates. Harry was in a full day dream when he realized he must have been staring for at least minutes. He focused back on his surroundings.

Hermione was staring right at him! Not a quick glance but she must have been looking right at him staring at her crotch for lord knows how long! Harry froze and locked eyes with her. He didn't dare say anything or try to look away. What he would have gave for a distraction now.

Hermione kept looking into his eyes not saying a word. Her mood was impossible to figure out. She didn't look mad but she wasn't smiling either. Harry was getting confused as he watched her staring at him.

Finally Hermione half smiled and went back to reading her book. She didn't change her position at all. Harry's heart beat started to slow down as no scene was made. Did she not realize what he was looking at? She must have…

Dean stood up with a yawn causing Harry to snap out of it and Hermione crossed her legs.

"That does it for me guys, I can't look at another word or I'll go blind. That or die of boredom." Dean said as he collected his books. The rest of the group started doing the same as they took turns yawning and stretching out their limbs.

Everyone said goodnight to Harry as they filed out his room. Ginny was the last to leave when she looked back and saw Hermione still sitting on the couch.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked curiously as she looked back and forth between her and Harry.

Harry ignored her comment as he walked into his bedroom pretending to be using the bathroom. He didn't want to talk to Ginny much less explain anything to her.

"Yes I'll be up in a short while Ginny. I promised Harry to go over some techniques for his classes with Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said with an innocent smile.

"You won't be to long right? I mean I don't think girls are allowed in here alone this late anyway…" Ginny said as she stared at Hermione nervously.

"I'm a prefect and Harry is head boy. We are permitted to have private meetings actually. And I'm not in his room. I'm in the sitting room. Thanks for the concern though buddy. See you soon ok?" Hermione replied still smiling.

Ginny stood there staring at her for a few moments before finally turning and walking out the room. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. For a minute there she thought the girl would never budge. Hermione stood up and walked to Harry's bedroom door.

"You can come out now. I think she is gone." She whispered.

Harry walked out his room and sat down on the couch Hermione was just sitting in. It smelled of her strawberry lotion. He was thankful that she so gracefully handled Ginny. He was thinking of tossing her out if it were up to him.

"All right Harry I can't stay long being that we took so long studying. It is getting late. So I was thinking we could practice a few silent spells. I can't use magic so freely in Hogwarts but you of course can. So how about you try harmless spells until they become second nature?" Hermione said as she sat next to Harry.

"Sounds fun" Harry said smiling. He was still thinking of Hermione's panties earlier.

"Harry I said harmless spells. Be nice to me." Hermione said laughing softly.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Harry whispered as he pointed his wand and concentrated.

Hermione swallowed hard as she stood there waiting for Harry's spell.

'_Mobilicorpus.' _Harry said in his mind. Hermione immediately levitated up in the air and floated towards Harry quickly. A little too fast actually. Harry dropped his wand and caught her mid air as they both fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Nice one Harry. Let's try to stay on our feet tough ok?" Hermione laughed as she lay on top of him. Harry laughed as well and he let her full weight rest on him. Her body felt soft yet firm as well.

"I don't know I kind of like it down here actually. Comfortable don't you think?" He said with a grin.

Hermione playfully slapped his chest as she tried to sit up. She ended up straddling him on the floor before she realized it. Harry felt himself get aroused at the feel of her pelvic pushing against his. Hermione couldn't help but feel the change as it happened right against her privates between her legs.

She let out a surprised gasp and she covered her mouth with one hand and held back her own natural reaction to the sensations she felt. Harry held back a moan and tried to readjust himself to get out the awkward position.

"Sorry" He said.

"Sorry" Hermione said at the same time.

They laughed at this and Hermione stood up and offered her hand to Harry. He took it clumsily as he accidentally pulled her right back on top of him. They started laughing harder now to the point of tears. Hermione just lay there on top of him as Harry closed his eyes laughing.

"You are a klutz today Harry" Hermione finally said once she composed herself.

"No no I'm not. I was actually dodging fruit quite successfully earlier." Harry said as he looked up into her eyes still laughing,

"You were what? What kind of nonsense do you get into when I'm not around?" She said as she looked back down into his eyes smiling.

"Never mind it's a long story…." Harry replied. Her hair hung down almost over his face as she lay on top of him smiling.

They stopped laughing and just watched each other's faces. She looked so beautiful right now. Harry pushed her hair back behind her ear and played with her ear lobe a little.

Hermione closed her eyes at his touch and bite her lower lip. She opened them again and gave Harry the saddest look.

"I'm sorry" Harry said quickly. "I was just fixing your hair it was….."

Harry's dorm door opened quickly as the person walked in loudly. Hermione quickly jumped up and Harry did the same. They ended up tangled up into each other on the floor.

Hagrid stomped into the room looking around for Harry. His footsteps were loud like soft thunder.

"Hey Harry? Ginny said some girls might be visiting boy's dormitories. Can you give me a hand…?" Hagrid started to say as he saw the pair on the floor together. "Oh excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt your company. Hermione is that you?" the half giant asked as he squinted.

"Yes Hagrid" Harry said as he stood up and helped Hermione up as well. "We were practicing levitated spells when I accidentally knocked Hermione right into me." He laughed.

"What's this about girls in boy's dorms now?" Harry asked.

Hagrid looked back and forth between them before shaking his head into focus. "Oh right I need you to do a quick sweep of the dorms. Make sure everyone is in their proper beds. Hermione I'm glad you're here. Why don't you check on the girls?" Hagrid asked with a smile.

"I got to look after Gawp myself tonight. He has been bothering the centaurs lately. It's a full time job being an older brother." Hagrid added with a cheerful laugh.

"Sure no problem Hagrid." Harry said as he looked at Hermione. She looked back at him shaking her head.

Hagrid thanked them and left the room.

"That little bitch!" Hermione said as soon as they were alone. "I can't believe she told on us like that. It's not like anything was going on in here." Hermione said upset.

"Well at least we don't have to search very far to find the culprit in the boy's dorm." Harry said looking at Hermione.

They both laughed now as Hermione collected her books.

"Goodnight Harry. Next time try to keep me off you." She said winking at him.

"I'll try but no promises." Harry answered as he headed to his bedroom.

"Harry?" Hermione said smiling with her hands on her hips.

"All right fine. I'm joking. Talk to you tomorrow." He said smiling.

"Uh huh sure….. Sweet dreams. And thanks for making me feel better earlier." She said as she walked towards the dorm door. Harry was walking up the small steps to his room. "And try not to stare so hard next time we are studying. Someone is bound to catch you one day." She added quickly.

Harry nearly tripped on the last step as he caught himself on the door frame. He turned around quickly to see his dorm door closing softly. He was alone.


	7. Enemies Meet

**CHAPTER 6**

**ENEMIES MEET.**

**HARRY, ABERFORTH.**

It was still dark at the Hogwarts castle grounds. Morning had almost arrived but the sun had yet to reveal itself. The halls and common rooms were all decorated with pumpkins, skeletons and other Halloween decorations. The month of October had arrived weeks before and the festival was just around the corner. Almost two month had passed since the beginning of term.

All the students and staff were asleep. Except for one old wizard. He walked now at a quickened pace as he headed up the moving stairs cases. His wand was lit to guide his path to the fat lady in the portrait.

After muttering the password he made his way into the Gryffindor common room. The fire was still burning as he walked past it into the head boy's room. He made his way quickly threw the sitting room and up the small steps that led into the master bedroom. The lights were out and Fawkes made his show of disapproval at being woken up at this hour as he glared at the old wizard.

The head boy lay asleep in his bed. His wand was held tightly in his hand even as he dreamed. The old wizard walked straight up to the sleeping young man as he turned on all the lights in the bedroom.

"Harry my boy! Wake up! Get out of that bed immediately! Your presence is required at the ministry and there is no time to spare!" Aberforth shouted loud enough to make Harry sit up fast in his bed with wand pointed at the old wizard.

"Damn...! Shit you scared the hell out of me professor! What is this about now? Ministry what?" Harry asked as he lowered his wand and yawned.

"There will be time for an explanation as you get dressed. And wear something you can move around in. You won't be needing your school robed today I should think." Aberforth said as he opened Harry's closet looking threw his clothes.

Harry shook his head and reluctantly got out of his bed. He gently put his arm on Aberforth's shoulder to move him aside.

"Do you mind? I think I can find my clothes faster." Harry said as he stretched. He removed a black trench jacket with a dark colored cotton shit to wear underneath. Also he picked up some black leather gloves as it was getting cold out this time of year. He laid the clothes out and went to the shower and washed. After he was finished and dressed he grabbed his wand and walked to the sitting room to meet the professor.

Aberforth was standing by the fire wand in hand while drumming his fingers impatiently on the top of the fireplace. He looked up at Harry and rolled his eyes.

"You would think the whole not having time to spare comment would get you moving a little faster Potter. Come along now we must get going." He said as he walked up to Harry.

"It 5 o clock in the morning…..Sorry if I'm not whistling a merry tune as I skip into my clothes sir. Now where exactly are we going and why?" Harry said annoyed at being awake and not knowing the reason.

"I'm not entirely sure myself Harry but the minister will explain everything in detail I'm sure. He sent me his patronus only moments before I woke you. He is waiting for us in his office at the ministry. We better get going." Aberforth said as he held out his arm for Harry to grab onto.

Harry sighed and nodded. He grabbed Aberforth's arm and the apparated out of the room and Hogwarts. They landed with a thump across the street from the ministries secret location. Walking into a public restroom nearby they each went into a stall separately and flushed themselves.

Moments later they each appeared in the ministries main lobby. Hardly anyone was here yet as it was still early. Aberforth walked quickly as Harry followed still rubbing the sleep out his eye. Harry was familiar with the route they were taking towards the elevators. They stood in one now as it lifted them to the level where Kingsley Shacklebolt was waiting for them in his office.

"I hope we are going to get some breakfast eventually sir. I can't focus on an empty stomach." Harry said in a tired voice as he leaned against the elevator wall.

"Oh that's lovely….. And when your staring death in the eye at the hands of your enemies hopefully one of them will have a muffin and some coffee for you before you get destroyed. Now get off it I'm sure there is refreshments around here somewhere." Aberforth said looking at Harry out the corner of his eye.

Harry laughed at his sarcasm and nodded as he held up his hands in a peace offering. They got off the elevator now and walked quickly to the minister's office which was left open. The light was on and they could hear Kingsley talking to someone else in the room.

As they entered the minister stood up to greet them and his guest as well. It was John Dawlish. One of the ranking and few members left of the Auror department. They all shook hands and said their hello's. Then the minister motioned for everyone to take a seat.

"I'm glad you all made it here as quickly as you have. I do apologize for summoning you at such an odd hour. But I have just received disappointing reports from Dawlish here involving some of our not so favorite Death Eaters we presumed dead. There has been several sighting of Roldolphus and Rabastan Lestrange the past two days. Now I'm not sure if you were aware but no bodies had been recovered at the scene after Voldemorts defeat. We had no reason to believe either had survived." Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"Even worse is the fact they were seen with a tall man with a twisted looking face and beard. It seems Antonin Dolohov might be with them as well. He fled the scene shortly after being injured by Professor Flitwick. We have been hunting him down ever since."

Harry listened with disgust. He remembered all three men well. Antonin Dolohov especially. He was the very same death eater who almost fatally wounded Hermione during the Battle at the Department of Mysteries and killed Lupin during the battle of Hogwarts. He was probably one of the most skilled followers that Voldemort had.

"Harry?" Kingsley asked with a smile. "I'm told you are doing remarkable in your training. Well ahead of expectations. Would you agree with Aberforth's assessment?" The minister asked kindly.

"He said that?" Harry said surprised. "Here I thought we annoyed each other."

"Oh put a sock in it Potter. You know very well you are performing greatly. Don't think I'm going to praise and worship your every feat. Minister Harry had exceeded expectations to say the least." The professor said with pride.

"Excellent excellent Potter. Your success has everything to do with you being at this meeting now as we speak. You see Harry….I have a mission for you." Kingsley said in a lowered voice. His smile faded and he became serious.

"We have reason to believe Dolohov might have been at Malfoy manor recently. Several times actually but we have no solid evidence. Also the Lestrange brothers most likely have evaded us for so long with the use of polyjuice potion. The largest supplier of this potion is Mr. Borgin at Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley." The minister said.

Harry was no longer sleepy. He sat up straight and listened carefully to Kingsley's every word. This was a real mission and his first as an Auror. He tried not to look too excited at the chance to deal with the Death eaters once and for all.

"Now Harry as well as you has performed in your training I still can't with good judgment send you into harm's way not fully prepared. For this reason alone I am asking you to report to knockturn alley and question Mr. Borgin only and then return here. Aberforth I want you and Dawlish to go to Malfoy manor and question Lucius and Narcissa about the Death eaters in question. Should you encounter either of these Death eaters during your task attempt to apprehend them at once." The minister said.

"But Minister I think I would be of greater use at Malfoy manor with Aberforth! Don't you think if they are there it would be wise to send as many of us as possible. What if Lucius turns on us again and joins them in an attack? I should be there." Harry pleaded.

Kingsley thought this over deeply as he glanced between Aberforth and Dawlish. After a few moments he responded.

"Harry you make an excellent point. Dawlish and Aberforth are expert duelist though and can handle almost anything thrown at them. However to be safe after you gather your findings at Borgin and Burkes you may meet them at Malfoy manor immediately. But remember Harry. Concealment and Disguise along with Stealth and Tracking. These are very much part of our job's as much as dueling. Be careful. I assume you have that famous cloak of yours with you?" Kingsley asked.

"Of course, I always keep it with me sir." Harry replied.

"Very good. It won't do having you with your famous face walking threw knockturn alley so openly. Also if you are going to be on official auror business today you will need these." Kingsley said as he handed Harry a bundle.

It contained an official badge of the department of magical enforcement with Harry's name engraved in it with the title Auror above it. Also there was a dark grey leather type material vest. It seemed an armor of sorts but was very light.

"What's this?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just a bit of extra protection. It is resistant to basic curses and spells. But don't take that as a reason not to dodge an attack. It's always best to block than rely on equipment." Kingsley said to Harry.

Harry nodded in agreement and took the bundle. He put the vest over his cotton shirt right away and slid his badge onto the front of it. After throwing his trench coat back over these he sat back down.

"Minister….You failed to mention the course of action should we find these men and they don't how shall I put it? Come quietly?" Aberforth said as he stood up ready to depart.

Kingsley stood up now as did the rest of the group. He stared them all in the eye with a look of seriousness.

"Dead or alive gentleman…."

**SHRIEKING SHACK**

The Dark wizard lay in his bed. He was completely nude as well as the beautiful witch Raven who lay asleep in his arms. They had spent most of the night rolling around the bed and wildly entering each others bodies in the bedroom. He could still taste her inside his mouth. The sweet taste of passionate sex was like none other. He stroked her breast at the nipple as she breathed softly on her pillow next to him.

Make no mistake here. This man did not love this woman in the slightest. Their relationship was strictly professional and they just so happened to fuck like jack rabbits every so often. More often than not. Last night's escapade started when they were arguing over his mission this very day.

Fang had reported to him that several Death Eaters very close to Voldemort were spotted in London the past few days. Two of them fang watched himself walking through Knockturn Alley. It was meant to be a gee whiz info type of conversation. But no one had expected the dark master to react to violently at the news.

He had harbored a hate for Voldemort most his young life. The fact that Riddle had risen so greatly over his grandfather's legend was bad enough. But when the son of a bitch murdered Gellert Grindelwald in his own cell that sealed the deal. He would kill him himself. Until…. Potter got to him first.

Now here were three of Voldemorts lieutenants walking around London. What better way to take out his anger? These fools needed a lesson taught to them by a true dark lord. And he announced this to his friends much to their disapproval.

"We must stay focused at the task at hand my lord! The wand and then the other hallows first. Then we can hunt down these Death Eaters. Potter is so close to us now I can feel it. It is only a matter of time before an opening will reveal itself. Be patient master!" Fang tried to reason.

But the dark wizard would have none of it. He dismissed his friend from his sight and his sister as well. The room shook at his fury and dust fell from the ceiling. The wizards own power was hard to measure. Even by him. He had studied deeply his grandfather's spell books and writings. Mastering the theory of the dark arts at such a young age. He was able to perform magic with no wand at all at times. And never needing to utter a single spell. Many had already been slain by him for one reason or another. But never murder. He always had good reason to kill as he had a sense of honor in his duels. He once again gestured for Raven to leave with her brother.

Raven however didn't leave as commanded. She stayed and argued defiantly much to his dismay. He almost destroyed her right there and then. Until she let her dress slip off revealing he perfect breast and stomach. She had only a small dark patch of hair over her pelvic area as she groomed well for her master. She then fell to her knees in front of him promising such erotic joys if he would just consider abandoning his thirst for vengeance until after the wand was theirs.

And naturally he allowed these joys to commence at once and all night. But he knew he was going on his mission today regardless. To hell with the Raven and Fang. They would have to get over it. Besides what were they going to do? Stop him? He laughed at this thought.

He got up out his bed now leaving Raven sleeping. The Asian beauty slept peacefully as she lay naked on his sheets. The dark wizard put his chain bearing his grandfathers mark on it around his neck. He got dressed in an all black sleeveless shirt pulling an even darker black hooded robe over this with a red interior lining. His stubbly face he left unshaven. His dark long hair rested on his broad shoulders. Eyes like ice.

He would have to grab a bite to eat at the inn up the street quietly and unnoticed. Then he would head to where he knew two of his targets would be today.

_Knockturn Alley_.

**Hermione**

Hermione had a rough month at Hogwarts. Ron and she were hardly talking ever since his hickey episode. The truth was never revealed. They were still together per say but barely. The trust was fractured and neither seemed willing to budge for the other. Then her classes were also getting really difficult. She was attempting to get a NEWT in every subject. Add the prefect responsibilities into it and life was hell.

Then there was Harry. He had been such a blessing this year. He was always inviting her to his room to study and talk about their days and problems. He had matured into such a caring young man she thought. He was a true friend indeed. Also his lessons with her had really helped him. He was using non verbal magic with much skill. She was proud of him.

They had managed to avoid further pelvic grinding since that first night of studying privately. And thankfully Ginny seemed to have relaxed and accepted their friendship. Hermione however still had her moments with Harry. She would catch him staring at her in such a way that gave her goose bumps. They would accidentally brush against each other in the hall or common room. He would sometimes grab her hand or hug her goodnight with such passion. She enjoyed these moments but never brought them to center stage with him.

And now as she sat at breakfast in the great hall she noticed how she missed his company. Where was he anyway? Hermione looked around casually for his familiar face to walk in any moment. When he never did and breakfast was finishing she sadly gathered her books and went to class. Ron was walking with her but involved in a quidditch discussion with Dean. They had won their first match with Hufflepuff a few days before and Ron still wouldn't shut up about it.

"Yea and don't forget how many blocked goals I had mate! Bloody good game. I'm telling ya were going to get the cup again for sure." Ron was bragging to Dean who smiled and agreed. "What do you say we head to Hogsmeade later on? I need more err chocolate frogs." Ron asked dean quietly.

Hermione listened in quietly. If Ron was going into Hogsmeade again today she would definitely follow. It would be her chance to catch him doing whatever it was he had been hiding.

"I can't Ron sorry. I promised Luna I would help her decipher some codes in her new Quibbler magazine. Can't back out now mate." Dean said with a smile.

"You and Luna huh? Makes sense I guess." Ron said shrugging. "At least you actually enjoy each others company." He whispered to dean motioning with his head at Hermione.

"I swear sometimes I feel like I'm dating my mother! And she must be a prude. Can't get past a snog with her." Ron added quietly.

Dean frowned at Ron's bashing of Hermione but didn't reply. He just shrugged and kept walking quietly with Ron to his class. Hermione walked sadly ahead of them. She had heard everything he said. Taking in a deep breath she walked calmly to her double potions class she normally shared with Harry. She wished her were here.

No matter. As soon as class ended she would secretly follow Ron and find out what had him visiting Hogsmeade so often. It sure as hell wasn't chocolate frogs. What a shitty day this was going to be she told herself with a frown.

'I'll have to get there before he does to make sure he doesn't spot me following him.' She thought to herself. What she would give for Harry's cloak now. They parted ways as Ron and Dean went to transfiguration and Hermione to her class.

Hermione was about to walk into her class when she saw Headmistress McGonagall walking down the hall. She decided to have a word with her quickly.

"Headmistress? Ma'am? Can I talk to you really quick?" Hermione called out to her.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" McGonagall replied with a smile.

"Well it's just I haven't seen Harry all morning. And he isn't in class. Do you know where he is?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Harry today. He is with Aberforth to my understanding and excused from classes today. I'm sure he will turn up later today perfectly fine." McGonagall replied.

"He is with Aberforth? That doesn't make me feel any better…." Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"Come now Miss Granger. The professor wouldn't leave Harry's side for a moment. I'm sure where ever they are all is well. Go on to class now before you are late. I can't have my prefects being tardy. Shoo shoo." The head mistress whispered.

"But ma'am…." Hermione started but was cut off again by McGonagall.

"Like I said Miss Granger Harry is with Aberforth. He is in good hands now get going now."

Hermione gave up and walked sadly to class alone. It seemed she wouldn't have her favorite friend to talk to today at all. She thought about Harry being gone with Aberforth. He must have left really early. She worried for him. Where were they now and was everything ok?

**Aberforth**

Malfoy Manor dominated the view in front of the pair of Wizards as they traveled quietly towards it as the sun rose above the clouds. The light reflected of the many grand windows on the mansion. Aberforth and Dawlish had been watching the area for the past hour. Not seeing any signs of movement they decided to move closer to the home. They wore their cloaks over them and moved concealed off the side of the main road leading to the gates.

"So do we knock like the perfect guest? Or hop the fence?" Dawlish asked his companion.

"Good question…. I'll knock and you jump the fence. No point in letting them know there is two of us just yet. If any of our targets are here they will be more likely to reveal themselves to one of us." Aberforth whispered as he leaned against a tree. "Ah my bones ache. I'm getting to old for this."

"Nonsense old man you were always brilliant at investigations. Besides no one really knows you are an auror now do they? You might not have to do more than talk today. Hopefully." Dawlish said as they made their way closer to the gates.

"I wouldn't call myself an auror per say old friend. More like an outside adviser. Harry now? He is your future. That boy has a heart of a lion. When I'm done with him you won't need me any longer." Aberforth said to his friend.

Knowing Harry he was most likely finding some breakfast in Diagon Alley on his way to Borgin and Burkes. Maybe they should have stuck together after all? Too late now Aberforth thought to himself. He saw a light turn on near the lower level of the mansion.

"Our hosts have awaken it seems. Shall we?" He asked Dawlish. The bigger wizard nodded as he surveyed the gates. Dawlish then leaped up and disappeared over the wall as Aberforth walked at a calm pace up to the gates.

He rang the bell and waited. After a few minutes the gates slowly creaked open allowing the visitor to walk up to the mansion doors. Dumbledore walked casually to the entrance and after lighting his pipe with his wand he knocked three times loudly on the door.

Minutes went by as Aberforth blew smoke rings and then blew small quaffle smoke balls threw them. Finally the doors opened and Narcissa Malfoy looked at Aberforth surprised.

"Yes? May I help you sir?" She said with a snotty voice. She gave Aberforth a look up and down and held her chin high.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy. Aberforth Dumbledore." He said with a slight bow. "I am here on official ministry business. May I come in?" He said as politely as possible.

"What business does the ministry have with us now? We live in peace and don't bother anyone! What else must we do?" She spat at him rudely.

"Now Narcissa that is no way to treat a guest. Especially one as esteemed as Aberforth here." Lucius said as he walked up from behind his wife. "You will have to forgive her Mr. Dumbledore she has been under a bit of stress these days." Lucius whispered as he allowed Aberforth in. He glanced around the front of his property cautiously before closing the doors behind them.

They walked through that grand foyer and down a long hallway into a dimly lit sitting room. Lucius offered the old wizard a seat and sat opposite him. He motioned for Narcissa to ask the house elf to fetch them their drinks.

"Now Aberforth…What can I do for you this morning?" Lucius asked as he took his hot tea from the elf.

"As I told your wife. I'm here on official ministry business. We have reports that Dolohov, as well as Roldolphus and Rabastan Lestrange have been seen recently in London and other parts of England. Given their past relationship with you it would seem wise to at least ask what you know of this rumor. Any co operation would be helpful in establishing your standing with the ministry." Aberforth said as he played with his pipe in his hand.

"I can assure you any news of my old acquaintances and their whereabouts is news to me Aberforth. Why did the minister send you I wonder?" Lucius said curiously.

"No one else wanted to come." Aberforth said laughing and slapping his knee.

Lucius frowned at his joke and Aberforth stopped laughing immediately.

"I'm only kidding Lucius lighten up. I wouldn't worry about why I'm here but worry about what or whom I might find. Do you mind if I look around?" Aberforth said as he stood up and walked out the room. Lucius jumped up quickly.

"What's the rush? You haven't even touched your tea." He said as he ran up alongside Aberforth and followed him down the hall. "I doubt my wife would allow you to waltz all over our home. Not to mention I would mind it very much myself." Lucius said nervously.

"I'm more of a whiskey drinker myself….." Aberforth mumbled as he glanced at the tea.

"You seem anxious Lucius? Everything ok?" Aberforth said as he stared at Lucius in his eye.

Lucius glanced up at the ceiling slowly and kept staring up at it before looking back down at Dumbledore. He glared at Aberforth for a second before looking back up.

"Everything is fine sir. I just don't like anyone walking around my home without notice. Why don't we walk to the den? I have some wonderful artifacts you might enjoy." Lucius said as he began to sweat from his forehead slightly.

Aberforth followed Lucius's gaze at the ceiling now. He understood the blonde wizard's obvious gesture and warning as he nodded silently at him. Lucius nodded back and swallowed the rest of his tea in one gulp nervously.

"Ah that sounds splendid, lead the way." Aberforth said as he slowly pulled out his wand from under his cloak. Someone was upstairs. He silently sent his patronus to Dawlish outside to warn him.

Luscious saw this movement and lowered his head and sighed. He stepped aside as Aberforth quietly moved towards the stairwell. The old wizard took a deep breath as he looked up the long flight of stairs. He let out his breath and began to climb …

**HARRY**

Diagon Alley was surprisingly busy at this early hour. The sun had already come out and shops were open for business. Harry had just bought himself a breakfast burrito on the way here and was heading down the path between shops to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to visit George.

The joke shop was open and had a few customers already. Harry had his invisibility cloak on over him as he navigated in between shoppers near the store. He quietly walked in and waited in a corner until the shoppers left. Only now did he remove his cloak and coughed to catch George's attention.

"Holy hell Harry! You gave me a scare mate. What ya doing this far from Hogwarts?" George asked as he shook Harry's hand and patted his back.

"Long story George, but while I was here I thought I would drop by and check on you. How business?" Harry said as he poked around all the gadgets.

"It's ok I guess… I'm making money. Good money at that. Hopefully dad won't have to work if this keeps up. How's Ron huh?" George asked.

"Ron is err… Still sort of withdrawn from everything. Not much changed their I'm afraid." Harry said sadly.

George nodded seriously. "Still you know?" George asked as he made a gesture with his hands chugging a bottle.

"Yea so I'm told. Hermione isn't too happy but things could be worse I guess. George not to change the subject or anything. I'm actually here for a reason. Have you noticed any new or strange people coming by here the last few weeks? Not here in your shop but threw Diagon Alley in general? Harry asked.

"Now that you mention it…..no. Sorry mate. I don't get out the shop to often anyway. Got to work alone mainly…..yea. Hey Harry feel free to stick around today if you like. Lee Jordan with be by this afternoon. We can catch up what you say? George asked.

"Sorry George I can't. I need to get going. Ministry stuff I'll explain sometime later. Take care of yourself. Oh yea I wasn't here today." Harry said with a wink. George nodded with a smile and waved.

Harry threw his cloak back on and disappeared from the shop. As he walked towards Knockturn Alley he thought about his mission. He wanted to get through this interview of Mr. Borgin over with so he could be with Aberforth. He didn't want to miss his chance of getting revenge on Dolohov. Harry walked impatiently and cautiously down the steps that led to the darker Alley where Borgin and Burkes was located.

Here foul looking wizards walked here and there. Some argued over lost bets and gambling debts. Harry steered clear of them as he made his way to his destination. The shop was open but no one was inside shopping. Harry stood across the street from it and watched as Mr. Borgin rummaged around. What kind of question should he ask? Well I can't walk in there and ask where the Lestrange brothers are now can I? Harry thought to himself.

"Fuck it, I'm going in." Harry mumbled out loud as he walked at a fast pace into the store. He closed the door behind him with a bang. Looked up surprised. Not seeing anyone in front of him he mumbled a few curse words and headed to re open the door. Harry quietly stepped aside and let the shop owner open it as he watched amused.

Once had his back to him Harry removed his cloak. The owner turned around still muttering under his breath as he caught sight of Harry standing there. He jumped back with a cry and reached for his wand. Before he made it half way Harry pointed his own and with a flick of the wrist Mr. Borgin's wand went flying out his hand and across the floor.

"Now why would you want to go doing a thing like that?" Harry asked glaring at him. "Have a seat, there's a few question you need to answer and make it quick. I'm not feeling very patient today." Harry said in a serious voice as he pointed his wand at the man's face.

"Who do you think you are walking into my shop like this? You have some nerve Potter! When the ministry hears what….."

"I am with the ministry idiot!" Harry said as he moved his trench coat open to reveal his badge. "Now have a seat sir unless you prefer to have this discussion in the minister's office?" He added with a grin.

Mr. Borkin grunted his disgust with the situation and made his way to his stool. He sat down loudly and crossed his arms.

"What do you want with me then? I have a permit for all these items so you're wasting your time." The shop keep said defiantly.

"Sold much polyjuice potion these days? I bet you're about out of your supply by now huh?" Harry asked.

Mr. Borgin's eyes widened slightly and he frowned.

"I do ok I guess. What of it?" He growled at Harry.

"Who have you been selling it too Mr. Borgin? Don't lie to me. I have my ways of finding the truth…" Harry said as he thought of his old lessons with Snape.

"I sell to everyone and anyone who needs it. I'm not frightened by you Potter. You can hide behind that badge all you want. In different circumstances you would be finished!" he spat out.

"What would you have done? Beat me off with your mop? Or have you forgotten I disarmed you minutes ago? Don't waste my time sir. You know why I'm here. Where are the Lestrange brother's and what are they up too?" Harry yelled.

The owner laughed and he rocked back in his chair." Funny you ask Potter. They would probably ask the same question about you. Of course if you really want to know why don't you ask them yourself?" He said with a grin as he continued laughing.

Harry felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck as the draft of air hit it. The front door had opened quietly behind him. He slowly turned his head around as the two figures walked in behind him.

Rabastan walked in first with a dark brown over coat and an overgrown beard. He had dark circles under his eyes and glared at Harry. Roldolphus followed with his shorter hair and beard looking just as bad. His clothes looked worn with a few tears here and there. Both brothers stood there as they took in the scene in front of them with amusement.

"You have got to be joking?" Laughed Roldolphus. "Here we are raking our brains trying to figure out how to get to you Potter and you come to us. How bloody sad is that?" He said with an evil laugh.

Rabastan stood silent as he watched potter and studied his appearance. He caught the Glimmer of the credentials on Harry's vest.

"He is with the ministry! Look at his badge!" Rabastan said to his brother.

"Is that right Potter?" Roldolphus said as he looked at Harry's badge. The brothers looked behind them out the door and around the shop as if waiting for other auror's to appear.

Great this is perfect Harry thought. They send Aberforth and Dawlish to Malfoy manor and me here to keep me out the action and two of the assholes walk in. He had to think fast. They were blocking his path so the only way out was threw them. Mr. Borgin was still behind him but Harry couldn't afford to keep his back to him long. While the brothers were distracted looking around Harry quickly turned around and stunned the shop owner with such speed he didn't even have time to look up.

Rabastan turned around quickly now pointing his wand at Harry who already had his pointed back. The two brothers stood glaring at Harry as they faced off. Neither made a move. Harry was focusing his mind trying to figure out how he would get out of this mess in one piece. And perhaps even catching both of them in the process. After what seemed like ages Rabastan finally laughed.

"Dear god…..You're here alone aren't you?" He looked around one last time before he laughed again to his brother. "The fools send Potter here by himself Roldolphus. We have him cornered. How utterly pathetic." He said with a grin.

"I think it's you who are cornered. Drop your wands and I might let you live to rot in Azkaban!" Harry said with his own grin.

"Well I will admit you got guts boy, but save the heroic speech for someone who gives a shit. You will pay for what you did to Voldemort and I'll have fun with your Weasley blood traitor friends when I'm threw with you Potter! Rabastan yelled as he shouted out his killing curse.

Harry was ready and surprised himself at the ease in which he dodged it. He quickly threw up a shielding spell between him and the brothers and ducked down just in case one of their curses made it through. And sure enough a green flash penetrated the shield above him only moments after he ducked.

Harry focused his mind and swirled his wand in a circular motion above his head over and over as a small whirlwind of flames surrounded him and grew larger with each circle he turned around himself in the air. The brothers were forced to retreat backwards as the heat of the flame reached them.

Harry then held his wand into his chest and then released it forward in a quick thrust. The brothers were thrown backwards threw the glass windows of the shop as the explosion from the spell shot them and everything else between Harry and the entrance into the street outside. The back lash of the explosion sent Harry flying forward as well towards where the entrance used to be.

Harry was lying on the ground with broken pieces of glass around him as the smoke from the blast was blown away with the outside wind. Roldolphus walked towards him limping. He had lost his wand in the attack and was looking for it when he spotted Harry. He rushed forward and Punched Harry right in the forehead on his scar as if this was supposed to hurt extra. Blood immediately flowed down Harry's face.

Harry grunted in pain but otherwise was still ready to fight. He grabbed a piece of broken glass and stabbed it into Roldolphus knee breaking through the skin deeply. He then kicked the man in the same knee as he rolled backward and back up onto his feet.

Harry stood above the ex husband of Bellatrix. He was about to cast his spell when Rabastan came charging out of nowhere.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" He shouted as the flash of green light shot out at Harry.

At the same moment Harry shot his disarming spell. The two attacks collided and locked momentarily as Harry fought to push his forward.

"Kill him now Roldolphus hurry!" Rabastan shouted as he pushed his spell back at Harry.

Roldolphus quickly looked around for his wand. Spotting it only a few feet away he crawled to it and grabbed it swiftly. He laughed loudly making an evil sound. Harry couldn't turn to block his attack. Doing so would allow his brothers killing curse to destroy him. It would all be over soon enough.

Roldolphus pointed his wand and the horrified Harry and smiled. "Checkmate Potter…."

And then Roldolphus went flying backwards as a deafening bang cracked threw the air. He body slammed into a building almost twenty feet away. He had red bolts of what looked like electricity still swarming around his body as he convulsed in pain on the ground before finally coming to a stop and laid there motionless.

Harry and Rabastan both released their spells against each other as they looked to see what happened to Roldolphus. Harry's glasses had fallen off and he could barely make out the scene before him. Rabastan however saw perfectly. A tall young man stood near where his brother had been kneeling only a moment before. He wore a jet black robe that was red on the inside as it flowed behind him with the wind. His dark long hair flowed with the auror of magic that surrounded him. The young man was looking at his brother's now lifeless body lying on the ground across the street. He turned slowly to face Rabastan. The cold ice like blue eyes glared at him with such rage it made a chill flow through Rabastan as he locked eyes with the Dark Wizard…


	8. Sytravious Grindelwald

**CHAPTER 7**

**SYTRAVIOUS GRINDELWALD**

Sytravious walked casually threw the crowded street in Diagon Alley. Here he did not need to hide his face as much as in Hogsmeade. Even though there were very few who witnessed his fight against the three wizards at Hogs Head during the summer he still remained cautious.

He watched as all the witches and wizards went here and there shopping so openly. This is the way it should be everywhere in the world he thought to himself. Why should this alley be hidden from muggles? They should be hiding from us if anything.

Sytravious was raised with these core beliefs. Wizards and witches were the supreme race. They alone should be the top of the food chain. Muggles weren't to be done away with per say. Just put in their rightful place beneath the magic world. His mother, the only child of the great Gellert Grindelwald, Had taught him these things as soon as he was old enough to listen. Sytravious was brought up mainly in the shadows and away from prying eyes. Being the only male descendant to Gellert his mother feared for his life as other dark wizards might view him as a threat to their own ambitions and plans.

Grindelwalds Army was divided after their leaders defeat at the hands of Albus Dumbledore. Some were captured and imprisoned. Others escaped into hiding and much infighting followed as to where the direction of the Army should be taken and who would lead it. Gellerts daughter Glenda was just a small child then and wasn't viewed as much. She wasn't thought of as a future leader due to the fact her father never really laid claim to her as his child. His war and visions for the future of the wizarding world was his priority. Her parents were never married either.

So the army remained unstable and split as she grew up unnoticed and quietly in the background. By the time she was 28 however she had proven herself a great witch with much skill in the dark arts and an even greater voice and politician amongst the army. It was more an underground society by then than an army though. She would visit her father as often as allowed in Numenguard. He laid out his visions and beliefs to her and gave her the greatest gift he could. The location of all his works and spells and his knowledge and wisdom of the dark arts so she could use them to her best ability and pass them on to her child one day.

Thus was Sytravious's fate even before he was born two years after. His mother molded him to be the successor of the army. To restore it to its prior strength and achieve his grandfathers dream for the greater good. His grandfather's spells and secrets were his as soon as he was old enough to learn. He had the skill of your average death eater by the time he was 14. And his mind continued to grow and expand beyond even his mother's dreams.

Schooled at Durmstrang he displayed great potential and soon ranked above all other students. He was what you would call the Hermione Granger of the dark arts. The greatest wizard of his age. However he was expelled in his fifth year once his true identity was revealed. The crimes of his grandfather were too great to ignore and his own behavior made the school staff fear of what the future would hold. He left peacefully and willingly. His knowledge had surpassed his own teachers at that time anyway and he sought out greater masters to learn from.

However no matter how powerful he became something always bothered him about his families past. The fact that his grandfather's wand was lost to Dumbledore drove him mad. Even as his own legend grew amongst his peers he felt it was his destiny and duty to retrieve the wand back from his grandfather's foe and once again continue the dream for the greater good. Then he could claim his spot as true leader to the fragile society and restore his grandfather's legend and army as he marched against his enemies.

Sytravious honestly felt in his heart that this was the right thing and the way it should be. He didn't consider himself a tyrant or an evil man. He had a sense of honor in him and pride in his destiny. It was what was expected of him and why he was born. Wizards and witches would eventually realize that Gellert was right and would thank Sytravious once they were on top of the world over the muggles. As crazy as this would sound to your average wizard or witch it was all Sytravious knew and all he had. He loved his mother dearly and trusted all she had taught him. And that's how he found himself here in Diagon Alley today searching for Voldemorts death eaters.

He traveled along the road towards Knockturn Alley. As he walked past a joke shop the young shop owner watched him curiously as he swept his front stoop. Sytravious glared at the red head with his cold ice stare and the young man looked away and went back inside his store.

He came to the entrance of Knockturn Alley now and stared down the shadowy path. As he walked slowly down the path the few wizards who were arguing amongst themselves or whispering their secrets stared at him and moved out his way. Something about his swagger and eyes scared them. As Sytravious was walking towards the inn at the end of the street however he heard a loud blast and two men came crashing out of a shop window with flames burning around them. A young man crashed out the shop after them and slammed down onto the pavement.

Most of the people in the streets ran at the sight of the fight. But Sytravious stood his ground and observed the scene in front him of him with great curiosity. One of the wizards had been thrown back against a wall and was slowly getting up. The other seemed to have lost his wand and was walking towards the young wizard who was dazed on the ground a few feet in front of him. The two engaged in hand to hand combat as the younger wizards face was now bleeding. His foe had fallen back grabbing his knee.

Sytravious watched further as the younger one stood over his fallen foe and pointed his wand. However this was short lived at the third wizard ran straight at him and shot a killing curse. Sytravious was impressed at the speed the young man countered this attack as the two spells locked. Then he realized who these two men were. One of them men made the mistake of shouting out the other's name.

"Kill him now Roldolphus hurry!" Rabastan shouted as he pushed his spell back at Harry.

Roldolphus quickly looked around for his wand. Spotting it only a few feet away he crawled to it and grabbed it swiftly. He laughed loudly making an evil sound. Harry couldn't turn to block his attack. Doing so would allow his brothers killing curse to destroy him. It would all be over soon enough.

Roldolphus pointed his wand at the horrified Harry and smiled. "Checkmate Potter…." He whispered as he aimed his attack.

Sytravious already had his wand out and fired off his attack at Roldolphus before he could even think about his own spell. A great red light struck his enemy right in his back and sent him crashing into a building twenty feet away across the street. With lighting speed Sytravious moved to where Roldolphus had just been kneeling.

The two wizards fighting in front of him released their attacks and looked over to what had just happened. The younger one squinted at him and stood ready to defend himself. Rabastan stared at Sytravious with shock and fear as he locked eyes with him. Sytravious felt his anger swelling up inside as a layer of magical energy grew around him.

"Listen carefully sir…I have no quarrel with you." Sytravious said in a quiet voice threw his clenched teeth to Harry as he stared down Rabastan. "This man you are fighting was part of the group who killed someone dear to me. Therefore he has to deal with me now. I suggest you clear out of here while you can."

Harry stood there confused and shook up. He felt the power that came from this stranger and he was still surprised at how he almost just got killed from Roldolphus's curse. This man had just saved his life. But he had a mission either way and he needed to bring Rabastan in.

"I understand how you feel more than you realize… but I can't just walk away from this." Harry said carefully. "This man is wanted by the minister of magic and I am an auror with the ministry. I have to take him in with me you realize? I have no quarrel with you either but I think we are at an impasse."

Rabastan stood there between them pointing his wand at Sytravious nervously as he glanced back at Harry. Sytravious glared at Harry's badge quickly and back to Rabastan. He was greatly annoyed and considered destroying both of them. But he didn't want the ministry after him either.

"Wanted man huh? Did they say to bring him in dead? Or alive?" Sytravious asked as he faced Rabastan. Harry watched him threw his blurred vision and remembered Kingsley's words that morning.

"Well either way I guess…. But I can't allow you to just murder this man while I stand by watching. I'm sorry friend." Harry said nervously.

"Who said anything about murder?" Sytravious replied. He stood facing Rabastan and held is wand by his side. He then bowed courteously as he formerly challenged Rabastan to a duel.

Rabastan stood there furious and confused. He looked between Sytravious and Harry unsure what to do. His brother still wasn't moving where he laid. He began to sweat from his brow as he started at this new enemy.

"Bow you coward! Have you no honor!" Sytravious growled out.

Harry didn't know what to do. Part of him didn't care if Rabastan was killed. But he still didn't think the minister wanted it to happen this way. Or did it matter? He looked around quickly for his glasses. There were nowhere to be found.

Rabastan spit some blood out his mouth onto the floor and slowly bowed back. He held his wand out slowly and faced off with Sytravious. The two wizards locked eyes for a few moments before the fight started.

Rabastan made his move first shouted out the killing curse that destroyed so many before. His attack came out surprisingly fast.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The blinding green jet of light shot forward at Sytravious. Harry instinctively dodged down and held up his wand to defend against Rabastan in the event he turned his attack on Harry.

However it wasn't necessary as Sytravious shot up a powerful shield in between him at the attack. Harry shielded his eyes and held his breath as he watched the green light collide with the shield. A huge explosion of green fire flew up into the air loudly.

Sytravious was still standing and before Rabastan could react he released his counter attack. Without uttering a word he pointed his wand and thought the spell in his mind.

_Voco Levitas Offendo_

The sky quickly darkened black above them and a loud rumble sounded off. Harry and Rabastan both looked up at the terrifying change in the sky. And then it happened so quickly if you blinked you missed it.

A powerful rod of lighting cracked down directly at Rabastan and struck him right in the forehead. The deafening sound of the strike made Harry cover his ears. Rabastan was thrown back into the air and slammed against the ground as his body lay smoking and destroyed. The dark clouds disappeared as quickly as they formed. Sytravious had won the duel as his enemy lay dead in front of him.

Harry uncovered his ears and looked at the blurry sight of the dead wizard. He slowly looked back at Sytravious now and lowered his felt awkward and also in danger. The dark wizard stood for a moment longer staring at the dead wizard before he lowered his own wand and slowly faced Harry.

"So what now sir? I suppose I am under arrest now? What's the exact procedure here?" Sytravious asked calmly as he played with his wand by his side. He had no intention of getting arrested but he wasn't sure if this young man was a threat yet.

"Well I'm not sure exactly. I never experienced this sort of thing before. As you said earlier you didn't murder him per say. It was a fair fight and self defense at that if you asked me." Harry replied carefully.

Sytravious grinned now and put his wand away. "I like your thinking sir. It's a good thing I came along when I did. What's an auror doing down here alone anyway? Not very smart I should think." Sytravious said as he studied Harry.

The young auror in front of him was still bleeding slightly from his wound on his forehead. He had green eyes and dark spiky hair. Sytravious did not recognize Harry. Harry had matured quite a bit and there were no recent photos of him in any papers. Also his glasses were still lost among the debris from the fight.

"Well I didn't think these two would be dumb enough to walk around here in broad daylight. But I guess you're right. I should have asked for help…" Harry said reluctantly. He realized as ready as he felt he almost didn't make it out of this. It was a humbling feeling.

"So who do I owe my thanks to? What's your name?" Harry asked as he looked around for his glasses.

"Hmmm I don't like names. I think two people can randomly meet in the street and part ways without revealing things such as a name. What is a name anyway? You would probably just call me some other random thing later on anyway." Sytravious said. "I always prefer the title sir. It's universal and has worked fine many centuries yes?"

Sytravious really did not want to reveal his identity to this auror. He could have used a fake name but decided against it.

Harry was relieved at his statement. He wasn't fond of saying his name either. He never liked the attention and didn't want this wizard asking questions or telling the story of how Harry Potter needed rescuing.

"That works for me…sir." Harry said as he held out his hand.

"Good to hear sir." Sytravious said as he shook Harry's hand.

After this greeting and thanks Harry rubbed his eyes and looked frustrated at not finding his glasses. He mumbled a few curses under his breath as Sytravious watched amused.

"Something wrong?" He asked Harry.

"Yes actually. I can't see a damn thing. Not the greatest vision you know?" Harry replied.

"Well that's an easy fix." Sytravious said calmly. He waved his hand over Harry's eyes and whispered his spell.

_Restituo Manentia Os_

Harry blinked a few times as he took a step back surprised at the magic this stranger so quickly used. After a few more seconds everything became clear and crisp to Harry. He had perfect sight. The young man in front of him was slightly taller than himself and wore a dark set of robes with fancy red interior lining. He had long dark brown hair and the coldest blue eyes Harry ever saw. Had he not been talking with him so casually the last few minutes he would have been intimidated.

"Wow thanks…" Harry said as he looked around his surroundings.

"Yeah no problem. You should really consider putting those disarming spells on the back burner. No offense but in a life or death duel there's no place for spells so trivial. You could have been killed." Sytravious said casually.

Harry thought about what Lupin had told him the year before about the same thing. He decided not to argue with this stranger though and simply nodded.

The street was a mess from the short battle and no one was brave enough to come back in their area yet. Harry looked at the dead Rabastan and cringed at the gruesome sight of his burnt body. He then turned to where Roldolphus had fallen. Except the death eater wasn't laying there lifeless at all. He was glaring with violence and hate at Sytravious as he slowly limped toward them with his wand in hand. He had it pointed right at the back of Sytravious's head.

Harry reacted quickly and it all seemed like slow motion. He pulled up his wand and pointed it just past Sytravious's head at the angry Roldolphus. And he thought of his spell even quicker. Sytravious frowned at his movement and reached for his own wand and started to raise it at Harry.

The green light from Harry's killing curse flew right past Sytravious and hit the limping Roldolphus in his chest as he fell to his instant death. Harry felt his heart beating faster in his chest as he realized what spell he had just successfully used.

Sytravious lowered his wand as he spun around as saw what Harry was aiming at. Seeing the dead death eater only a few feet behind him gave him a chill. How could he have not finished him off? That was careless of him. He almost could have been killed by a simple enemy such as this?

He turned to Harry now and stared at him shocked. The young auror was still pointing his wand at the death eater's lifeless body and a look of disbelief and anger was locked into his face. Sytravious slowly put his hand over Harry's wand and pushed it down. He noticed the holly wood as he did this.

"For a second there I thought you were going to attack me sir. It seems I was mistaken…you saved my ass there. I'm not used to anyone having to do such things for me…... Ever." Sytravious said slowly.

"Yea well I guess we saved each other today. That makes us even?" Harry replied as he tried to steady his shaking hand. He was still surprised that he used the killing curse so quickly.

"I guess we are even then… First time?" Sytravious said as he watched Harry's hand.

"First time what?" Harry asked confused.

"Killing someone of course?" Sytravious said gesturing towards the dead Roldolphus.

"No…. I've had to do it before. I really hated these men actually. They deserved worse than death." Harry whispered as he stared at both dead bodies.

"Ah yes that we can agree on." Sytravious replied as he noticed bystanders starting to emerge from around the corner. "Glad to of met you sir. But it seems I must leave now. I don't have a badge like you do so explaining this won't come as easy. I'm sure you understand." He said bowing slightly.

Harry nodded as he looked at the people staring curiously at them from a distance. He looked back at this strange new wizard in front of him. He seemed so sinister but was anything but. There was something about him that Harry couldn't figure out.

"Yes I guess you should get going then. I'll finish up here. Thanks again for the save." Harry said with a grin.

"Sure. They had it coming to them anyway. Perhaps we will randomly meet again in the future sir." Sytravious said as he began to walk away.

"Perhaps." Harry replied.

The dark wizard disappeared as Harry was left there with the two dead death eaters. He quickly threw on his cloak so the bystanders would not get a good description of him. He did not want his name all over the Daily Prophet later on.

Harry quickly moved in between the closest building and stayed hidden under his cloak. He was still shaking slightly from the adrenaline from the fight. It was so much harder that the training simulations. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest and he breathed in deeply as he calmed himself down.

What seemed like hours passed as Harry sat there thinking. Finally he got up and headed a back way into Diagon Alley and into George's store. He ripped his cloak off and asked George for a glass of fire whiskey.

"Merlin's Beard! That racket was you? You had me worried sick Harry! I follow this strange bloke into Knockturn Alley and next I know it's one explosion after another. I won't lie I ran for it… What happened mate? George asked as he handed Harry his whiskey.

Harry slowly told his tale as he sipped his drink. It burned his throat but calmed his nerves at the same time. George listened attentively and refilled Harry's glass.

"Do me a favor George. Don't go telling the whole town about this. I really don't want the headache. Please?" Harry asked the red headed older wizard.

"No problem Harry. Secret's safe with me. I can tell the family though right? He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure not a problem I guess …Oh and can you get a hold of the ministry. We got to clean up that mess back there…" Harry said. He was distracted however as a bright light began to form in front of him and George. A shape of a goat formed in the room and lit up like a bright star. It faded in and out before finally settling into a solid form.

Aberforth's patronus stood in front of Harry as he stood up wide eyed. Then it began to speak in the professor's voice.

"Harry….Hurry if you can make it. I fear Dawlish has fallen…. I'm hurt myself. Come quickly boy! He is escaping…" The patronus faded away into a mist. Harry stood up and was out the door before George could ask him what that was about.

**HERMIONE**

Hermione stood in the shower naked as the hot water flowed over her soft skin and warmed her up. The cold October air had made its way into the castle by the afternoon and she took the opportunity during her lunch break to head to the dorms for a quick wash.

Her hands rubbed the soap over her chest and stomach. It felt soothing and relaxing. She slowly started to think again where Harry was and how she wished he were here. Her hand found its way to her pelvic as she rubbed the soap in a circular motion. She began day dreaming of the night with Harry in his sitting room. The way she had straddled him. The way his hardness felt in between her legs. Hermione was moaning now as the hot water ran over her body.

"Are you ok in there!" Ginny shouted threw the bathroom door.

"Huh! What?" Hermione shouted in surprise as she stopped touching herself." I'm fine…just showering really fast. Be right out!

"It sounded like you were crying? Are you sure you're ok?" Ginny said threw the door.

"Yes Ginny I'm fine. A little privacy please?" Hermione yelled threw the door.

About twenty minutes later Hermione was dressed and headed to Hogsmeade. She knew Ron had left right before lunch. A nervous feeling came over her as she thought of where he was and what he was doing. Part of her didn't really care she knew. They had grown apart so much. He was still a great friend at times. But as a boyfriend there was a huge gap missing.

The town itself wasn't too crowded. Most people were in the shops or pubs. Hermione wasn't sure where to head first. She walked into the Three Broomsticks and glanced around. A few witches and wizards sat around drinking. Hermione spotted a few fourth years hiding in the corner and scolded them. She sent them straight back to Hogwarts.

Not finding Ron she continued down High street. After Honey Dukes and Madam Puddifoot's she thought maybe Ron had already gone back. But the sounds of laughter and glasses caught her attention. It was coming from Hogs Head. Aberforth's old pub.

Hermione quietly walked towards the entrance and pulled her hood from her school robes over her head. She slowly pushed into the pub and walked to the closest corner. The pub was dark and still dirty. Aberforth had hired an old maid to run the place while he was at school. And she kept the pub in the same grimy state it was known for.

Hermione looked around the pub until she finally saw who she was looking for. Ron was standing in a group of some seventh years and some students from Hogwarts the year before who graduated already. They were laughing and drinking whiskey while singing silly songs.

Hermione almost wanted to laugh. Here she thought he was up to no good and he was just being the typical Ronald Weasley. But then her heart sank. Romilda Vane appeared next to Ron as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began making out in front of the whole bar. Every one cheered and whistled as the two sucked each other's tongues into their mouths deeply.

After a minute or so they separated and Ron high fived a boy Hermione didn't recognize. He grabbed his glass and took a long sip. Hermione stood up and removed her hood. She glared hard at Ron from across the room. Her eyes began to water but she held back the tears. She wasn't as mad as she imagined that he was cheating. It was the fact he did it so openly in front of all these students. Hell who else knew about this?

Ron lowered his glass smiling as he looked up and caught Hermione's glare. His smile faded quickly and he stood there with a shocked look as he watched her slowly shake her head while she crossed her arms. No one had noticed the awkward moment between them yet as Romilda walked toward the bar.

"Oh wow! Hermione! What are you doing here?" Romilda said casually.

"Shouldn't you be like… reading a book somewhere or something boring like that?" Romilda said laughing as the other students joined in.

Ron just stood there hand in pocket as he sipped his glass once more. Hermione was still looking at him when she slowly turned to face Romilda.

"Shouldn't you be putting some ice on that?" She said as she glared at Romilda with fire in her eyes.

"Ice on what…" Romilda said before she was cut off.

Hermione fist caught her right in her nose so fast she didn't know what hit her. Romilda fell back to the ground holding her bleeding nose screaming.

The students stopped laughing now as they looked down at the screaming girl in shock. Ron came running forward but he ignored Romilda and tried to grab Hermione's arm.

She pushed him away from her however and ran out of Hogs Head fuming. Ron tried to follow but she twisted around and kicked him hard in his knee. He fell cursing and she continued running as fast as she could while Ron screamed out after her.

All she could hear were her feet hitting the ground as she ran and ran. Without realizing it she ran right onto the grounds of the Shrieking Shack and jumped the fence. She wanted to be alone and didn't think anyone would follow her here. She ran around back of the house and leaned against the wall. Burying her face into her hands she quietly sobbed. More from the embarrassment of the whole scene at the bar.

After sitting there a few minutes she thought she heard voices near bye. She wiped her eyes and perked her ears to listen. There were definitely voices talking close bye. They even seemed to be coming from in the house…

Hermione slowly moved closer to the window nearest to her and listened.

"Yes I'm sure it was him! Who else would have been so reckless? Two dead and witnesses? What the fuck?" Fang yelled at his sister.

"No one was able to identify him Brother! And you said it yourself. Two men dead. Problem solved. He got his revenge now we can get back to business. I knew he would go anyway don't pretend you didn't." Raven yelled back.

"That's beside the point Raven! We have a mission to fulfill here. And if He won't do his duty then I will. I'm going in tonight. I'll get the wand myself!" Fang spit out.

"Oh… really?" Raven laughed sarcastically. "And how do you suppose you will do that? Just waltz into the castle and kindly ask for it? Assuming they let you in?" She laughed even louder now.

"I don't think it's in the castle you idiot. If you spent more time using your brains instead of your pussy you might have figured out that he hasn't been using the wand himself. His wand at the station was holly not elder. I bet you anything that it's back in the old man's grave again. I say we get it ourselves and have it waiting for our master when he gets back. Imagine the shock and the praise we will receive?" Fang said excitedly.

"What's this we business? I never said I was going anywhere with you Fang. I think this idea is ludicrous. What guarantee do I have it's even in there?" Raven said quietly.

"No guarantee sister. But what have we got to lose? If it's there we take it. If not we leave. No harm done. It's not like we will be seen." He laughed. "Not literally anyway."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in curiosity. Who were these people in the Shrieking Shack? And what the hell were they talking about? Two dead, Mission to fulfill? Wand in the old man's grave….They had to mean Dumbledore's grave! Harry's elder wand! Hermione gasped and held her hand over her mouth quickly.

Raven turned her head slightly to the window. "Shhh did you hear that?" She said in a whisper.

"Hear what? Don't try to change the subject. Are you with me or not? We can go as soon as it's dark." Fang said annoyed.

Raven walked over to the window and peered out. Hermione was pushed up against the house right under her. Raven did not see her.

"Fine I'll go but we abort at the first sign of danger. We won't be praised for being fools brother. Now quit whining for a few minutes. I'm starved let's go get something to eat." Raven said as she turned away from the window.

Hermione waited a few minutes after it got quiet. Once it was clear she darted as fast as she could back to Hogwarts. As she was running she didn't see Draco Malfoy peering from behind a tree with some of his friends from Slytherin. He stuck out his foot as she tripped over it and went flying head first into the ground. Her head hit a tree trunk in the process and she was out cold.

"Hey no running in the streets Granger, you should know that miss perfect prefect." Draco said laughing with his friends with a sneer as they all high fived each other.

"Alright you can get up now. No need to be a drama queen what's wrong are you going to cry about it? C'mon get up then." Draco said in a mean voice.

Hermione laid there unconscious not moving. Draco looked over her nervously and kicked her softly with his foot. He cursed under his breath when he realized what he had done.

"Oh shit. She is out cold. We better get out of here!" He said looking around. "Back to the castle. You better not mention this to anyone!" He shouted to the younger Slytherin who nodded nervously as they ran with him back towards Hogwarts.

**ABERFORTH**

Aberforth limped slightly as he caught his breath. He was somewhere behind Malfoy manor in the thick forest that bordered the property. Dawlish lay lifeless not 10 feet away from him along with two other death eaters Aberforth did not recognize. He hadn't expected that Dolohov would be here with friends. He hoped his last spell would hold them off if it hadn't drowned them. He watched as the water soaked into the ground around him.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs about half an hour before He went room to room quietly searching for the wanted man. As he entered one of the last rooms in the hall he heard a crashing sound of broken glass and ran in to find Dolohov jumping into the back yard of the manor.

He gave chase and shouted for Dawlish. The two Auror's met up and ran after Dolohov into the forest. They chased him for several minutes before Dolohov began to slow down. That's when thing got interesting. As they started to gain on Dolohov they were ambushed by three death eaters who had been hiding in the dense trees. Aberforth reacted just in time as a curse missed him by inches. Dawlish managed to take out one of them but wasn't fast enough for the attack that followed.

He was struck by an unknown curse to Aberforth. Dolohov had spun around and nailed the veteran auror right in his chest as he fell immediately to the ground where he still laid now. The remaining death eaters then turned on Aberforth who performed brilliantly for his old age.

The curses and spells shot out like gun fire and cannon blasts. The trees were knocked over every few seconds as the wizards battled. Aberforth claimed one of the masked death eaters shortly after as he caught him with an entrail-expelling curse. The death eater's insides immediately exploded out of him and his intestines and organs blew into the surrounding forest floor.

This caused the other unknown death eater to flee. Aberforth again gave chase. He was almost right on the enemy's tail when he felt a great pain in his leg. Dolohov's sectumsempra spell had slightly missed removing his leg altogether but left a deep gash in his thigh as he fell to the ground grunting in pain.

Aberforth immediately cast a powerful shield around him as he prepared to apparate away from that area of the woods. Curses and hexes bounced of the shield as he turned in place and re appeared about 100 yards back into the forest close to where Dawlish had fallen. He leaned against a tree holding his bleeding leg. With his last great strength Aberforth summoned the water from a river he knew to be alongside the manor. The sound of crashing water could be heard moving over the grounds as it swarmed with the will of the old professor. He sent the water like a huge wave into the forest in the direction of Dolohov and the other death eater. The wave smashed through the trees with great force and eventually the sight of it and the crashing sound faded away deep into the forest.

The old man sank down against the tree and cast his patronus to his protégé.

"Harry….Hurry if you can make it. I fear Dawlish has fallen…. I'm hurt myself. Come quickly boy! He is escaping…" Aberforth said the last part in a whisper as he felt himself passing out. He was losing a lot of blood from his wound. With great effort he attempted to mend it with magic. It slowly stopped bleeding momentarily before the blood gushed out once more.

"Blast it!" Aberforth mumbled as he allowed himself to close his eyes and fall into a deep state of unconsciousness.

**HARRY**

Harry slammed into the grounds of Malfoy Manor as he Apparated moments after he left George in Diagon Alley. With wand at the ready he scanned the area in front of him. All seemed normal at first glance. Where were Aberforth and Dawlish? He ran around the property until he reached the back yard. He noticed the glass on the floor and looked up. Broken window on the second floor huh? He looked around more and he saw the water dripping from all the trees further out by the forest.

Harry ran like lighting towards the woods hoping he wasn't too late. As he approached the tree line he slowed down and scanned the area. He heard a loud cough coming from deeper in the woods and he quietly moved forward so as not to be seen.

After a few moments he saw two men soaked and wet coughing up water and limping towards what looked like a sleeping man. As Harry looked closer he saw it was Aberforth! Was he dead? It couldn't be! Harry's heart sank as he stared at his teacher. But then he saw Aberforth's chest rise and fall. He was still breathing. For now anyway.

The two coughing men kept limping forward towards the downed professor. Harry realized that one of them was Dolohov. He recognized that twisted face anywhere. Images of the death eaters finishing off Aberforth invaded Harry's mind.

Harry reacted with rage. He charged forward with speed as he pointed his wand at the death eater he didn't recognize and happened to be closest to Aberforth.

_AVADA KEDAVRA _Harry thought with his whole being. His anger and rage made the spell the most powerful he had ever cast it. The green fiery light shot out his wand and instantly killed the man before he knew he was being attacked.

The sudden movement shocked Dolohov as his companion dropped dead so fast. He looked around to figure out where the unseen enemy was. As he twisted behind him Harry was right in his face. His fist connected with Dolohov's jaw with a crash. The death eater stumbled backwards and tripped on a rock. He fell onto the ground. Dolohov looked up and at first did not recognize his attacker. But slowly he saw the green eyes. The familiar face revealed itself to him.

"Potter! You're a fool for getting involved with this! How dare you touch me…?" Dolohov said as he sprang up to his feet. "Now you die. And this time you won't come back!" He spit blood out his mouth as him and Harry circled each other both with rage in their eyes. Harry felt a wave of nerves go threw him. This was a powerful dark wizard. He had been careless to jump at him with a punch. This was dangerous.

Dolohov's curses flew at Harry with frightening speed. Harry jumped out the way as he rolled to the ground to his right. He managed to throw up a shield in time for the next wave of spells. Harry dove behind a thick tree and tried to collect his thoughts. How the fuck was he going to best this man? Now many had before.

Dolohov shot an exploding curse at the tree. Harry dove forward as the splinters from the tree shot past him. Harry shot back a wave of fire like a flame thrower out his wand at the death eater. Dolohov shot forward a huge stream of water and the two spells hit each other like steam and bounced back.

Dolohov laughed loudly at Harry. "You're going to have to try much harder to get me Potter! Why don't you try some fatal curses? Something more powerful. Allow me to demonstrate." He said with an evil grin.

He pointed his wand as a black sphere began to grow larger between them. His laugh grew louder. Harry pointed his wand back as the power of the spell blew his hair back. He had no idea what this spell was or what he could counter it with. He thought about running but he couldn't leave his professor here to die. Panic finally crept up inside him.

He never had to make his choice however. Dolohov raised his wand to launch his attack as Harry braced himself. And before he could shoot his spell his hand holding his wand was severed off from Aberforth's own attack. The spell disappeared into air and the bloody hand with wand in it fell to the ground. Dolohov screamed in pain and ran into the thick forest. Harry started to chase after him but stopped.

He looked back at Aberforth who was holding up his wand weakly where Dolohov was standing moments before. His leg was still bleeding pretty badly and he looked pale. Harry looked forward to where Dolohov had run off and then back to his professor. He lowered his wand and ran to Aberforth.

"We have got to get you some help professor! You won't last long with that wound." Harry said nervously. He attempted a few healing spells but nothing seemed to close the wound.

"You're wasting your time Harry…It's a wound from dark magic. We need to get to St. Mungo's quickly." Aberforth said as he tried to sit up. "Glad to see you in one piece boy. I take it things went well on your end?" He added as Harry helped him up.

"Actually yes and no. I almost got killed." Harry said and he steadied Aberforth. "Oh yea the Lestrange brother's are dead." Harry added.

"What's that you say!" His professor said with surprise.

"I'll tell you everything later. But after the hospital if you don't mind." Harry said as he held the professor firmly. They apparated out Malfoy manor leaving the havoc of the fight behind. Dawlish lay silently dead on the ground. Auror's would retrieve the body later that day.

**HOGWARTS**

Hermione slowly woke up to the sound of crickets. It was just after sunset and she was lying on the ground off the path between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. She rubbed her head as she felt the bump. The events from earlier came flooding back into her brain. Someone had tripped her and she had the feeling she knew who it was.

Then she remembered Ron and Romilda. She felt her anger return as she got up and brushed the leaves off her robes. She would have no choice but to talk to him later on she knew. The relationship was definitely over. Then suddenly the memory of the conversation in the Shrieking Shack came back to her. The plan to go to Dumbledore's Grave! Hermione ran full speed toward Hogwarts as fast as she could.

By the time she made it back onto school grounds it was very dark. As she ran towards the main entrance she spotted Luna skipping down the steps. Hermione ran to her out of breath.

"Luna! Luna!" She shouted to the blonde girl.

"Oh hello Hermione. You missed dinner. We were all worried about you. I just thought I would come outside to look for my books. Being I didn't find them in my bag or the castle I assumed they made their way out here perhaps." She said casually in her dream like voice.

"What? No listen to me. You have to go inside and tell Professor McGonagall that intruders are on the grounds. Its Dumbledore's grave! Go Hurry!" Hermione shouted as she ran towards the side of the large grounds where the old head master was buried.

Luna watched her run off curiously. After a moment she shrugged and turned around back into the castle as she skipped along singing a song. She didn't understand what Hermione meant by all that but she would pass along the message.

Hermione ran until she could see the grand grave sight in the distance. She slowed her pace and removed her wand. In her sights she could make out small movements by the head stone. A shadowy form was definitely there. Hermione took in a deep breath. She looked back. Why hadn't anyone come running out yet? Should she wait? Letting out a long sigh she walked forward and towards the grave into the darkness. She stepped on a branch causing it to snap. The dark shadow stopped moving and peered back at her. It seemed to shrink and then it darted toward her with speed.

A black wolf stood before Hermione growling with its sharp teeth bared. Its hairs were sticking up on the neck in a threatened way. Hermione let out a gasp and pointed her wand at the animal. Her heart began to beat faster. She should have waited or got the professors herself. Hermione was about to shoot a stunning spell when a black giant bird swooped down out of nowhere and slashed her across the face with its talons.

Hermione let out a cry and fell back. The raven circled around her and continued swooping down with its attacks. The wolf then made its own charge and Hermione screamed.

Harry and Aberforth arrived at Hogwarts right at sunset. The professors wound was not bleeding anymore and he was feeling much better. However his leg would remain badly scarred for life. The two just caught the end of dinner and grabbed a quick bite. Harry ate at the staff table at the request of the head mistress. They were discussing the day's events when Slughorn started to ease drop. The much annoyed McGonagall decided to postpone the discussion until after dinner.

As they made their way to her office about 20 minutes later however they stopped at the sound of a skipping singing girl. Luna had come up behind them fast and stopped her song. She smiled at the trio as she caught her breath.

"Hello Harry. Professor Dumbledore. Head mistress." She said with a cute bow.

"Uh hi Luna" Harry said curiously.

"Miss Lovegood I'm sorry to be rude but we are in the middle of something important. Is there something I can do for you? The head mistress said.

"Huh? Oh yes. I have a message for you ma'am. Let's see…Right! Hermione wanted me to tell you that Dumbledore's grave in intruding the castle." Luna said proudly.

They all raised their eyebrows at the statement.

"No no I said that wrong. There are intruders by the castle. Something about Dumbledore's grave?" Luna said as she thought about the message.

The three in front of her got startled at her explanation. Harry most of all. He exchanged looks with Aberforth and the head mistress.

"Where is Hermione now? Where did she go Luna?" Harry shouted.

"Well she was right outside a minute ago. She ran off after she told me the message." Luna said more seriously now as she watched the expressions on their faces.

"I'll put the students on alert and lock everything down. Professor you and Harry go straight to that grave and find out what's going on. I'll send more help!" McGonagall said as she ran off down the hall.

Harry turned to Luna. "Find Ron and Dean and tell them to meet us outside!" He shouted as he took off running. Aberforth was limping fast behind him. Harry looked back impatiently.

"Just go you fool. I'll catch up go go." Aberforth said as he struggled with his leg.

Harry nodded and was gone like the wind. He raced down the main hall and out the front entrance. Turning towards the area was the gravesite was he hauled ass as fast as his legs would go. He could almost make out the grave when he heard a loud scream. It was Hermione's.

Harry yelled out her name as he saw a dark shape flying around his best friend and another charging at her. Dementors? Harry thought as he tried to see better in the thick darkness.

Without thinking he shouted out his spell. The giant stag shaped patronus charm emerged with blinding light towards the attackers. That's when Harry saw it was a giant raven and a wolf by Hermione. Not dementors after all. The bird flew up and away from Hermione at the sight of the light.

The wolf however turned toward Harry and charged full speed with teeth shining. Harry threw off his robe and tossed it at the wolf who then ripped it apart with its teeth. Harry rolled back at pointed his wand at the beast. But before he shot his spell the damn raven attacked again. Harry slapped the bird with his free hand. Then the raven turned on the wolf and slashed at its face.

Ron and Dean along with Slughorn and Flitwick came running towards them now shouting out spells. The two animals retreated back and headed for the forest. As they approached the tree line Harry could have sworn he saw the shape of two human forms in the shadows. Harry ran to Hermione who was sitting up now.

"Are you all right!" he said as he hugged her in his arms. "What we're doing you doing going out here alone like this?" Harry said as he checked her for wounds.

Hermione let out a loud sigh as her eyes watered a little. "I have had the worst day Harry. I needed you…. Where were you?" She said as she hugged him again.

"I uh….It's a long story but I'm here now Hermione. I'm here." He said as he was surprised at the intensity of her hug.

Ron and the others caught up now. They all looked at Harry and Hermione worried.

"She alright?" Ron asked nervously.

"Just a few scratches. She will be fine." Harry said as he still held Hermione in an embrace. "Someone check the grave." He added.

Professor Flitwick and Slughorn walked over to the open grave. They lit up their wands and turned their faces way. The grave had been opened and Dumbledore's corpse was revealed. As they turned to look closer they gasped with wide eyes.

"Harry…The wand it's…gone." Flitwick said in a shocked whisper.

The group looked stunned and Hermione let out a cry as she hugged Harry tighter.

"I'm so sorry it's my fault. I would have been here sooner but I was unconscious. I was too late…" She said sadly.

Everyone glanced at her surprised by her story of being unconscious. Harry however did not seem upset or surprised at the news of the wand. He hardly heard Hermione say her comment.

"The wand wasn't stolen he said with confidence. After I was attacked two months ago at Hogsmeade Station I assumed this might happen eventually. I removed the wand a long time ago. The one in the grave was a fake. They will figure it out soon enough. I only ran out here so fast out of fear for…." He looked down at Hermione and held out his hand to help her up.

"You are ok right?" He asked her as she took his hand and smiled.

"I am now…..You took the wand? Very clever Harry. I'm impressed." She said as he let her lean on him for support.

The group let out a sigh of relief. Flit wick and Slughorn promised to stay back. Hagrid would come soon to help them right the grave. Ron watched as Harry and Hermione walked together back to the castle. He didn't dare talk to Hermione. He knew she was still furious. It was only a matter of time until Harry found out. Hopefully things wouldn't be too bad between them.

Harry walked Hermione into the castle. She was still dirty from her fall and had scratches on her face from the Raven.

"You better go get cleaned up. Why don't you use my room? I'll be up in a little while to check on you ok?" Harry said with a smile.

"What happened today Harry? You look like you have a lot on your mind. I can see it through your smile." Hermione said worried.

"Don't worry. Get cleaned up and I'll see you soon. We can swap crazy stories over some pumpkin juice." He said grinning.

Hermione smiled and nodded. She let out a sigh and walked up the stairs. Harry walked to meet Aberforth and McGonagall. As much as they had to discuss already now they would have even more. The head mistress was highly upset with the news of Harry and Aberforth's day. But after much discussion she calmed down and let them continue their story. Dolohov remained on the run. And they had to worry about the intruders they encountered tonight. They talked for a few hours until all was said and decided to think on it over night as everyone was tired. Harry didn't mention the stranger he met in Knockturn Alley. He didn't want to worry the professors. He did almost get killed after all. Besides he sort of liked the guy. He seemed to want to remain anonymous anyway. They all shook hands and agreed to meet again in several days to further discuss the matters at hand.

Harry made his way to the common room. Everyone was asleep. He slowly walked to his room. Not bothering to turn the lights on he headed to the bathroom tired and sore. He opened the door and turned on the light. Harry ripped of his clothes and walked into the shower. He let the hot water run over his aching body and threw his dark hair. The dirt and dried blood in his hair washed off with the soap as he scrubbed himself.

About 10 minutes later he got out the shower and looked for his towel. He must have left it in his room that morning. As he walked into his room the light from the bathroom hit his bed. Hermione was laying there under his covers watching him. Harry jumped back in surprise. He forgot he asked her to wait for him up here! He quickly darted to his closet and grabbed his towel as he covered himself the best he could with his hands.

Hermione sat up in bed and started laughing at Harry as he covered his nakedness with the towel.

"What's so funny then? You scared me half to death you know? How long have you been awake?" Harry asked as he searched for clothes.

"Long enough to see all of you Harry. C'mon now it's only fair after this summer. Now we are even." She said laughing.

"Yea I suppose you're right there. Well you have seen more than I have so how about you turn around there while I get dressed miss." Harry said grinning.

"Yes sir" Hermione said smiling. She turned her head as Harry dropped his towel and began to dress. She quietly turned her head back and watched him as she bite her lower lip. Smiling she turned back again so not to get caught.

Harry finally finished and sat on the bed. After another laugh they began to tell of their days adventures. Hermione gasped at the insane experience Harry told her about. He did let her know about Sytravious however. Making her promise not to tell a soul. Hermione did promise and then told Harry about her sad day. Ron and Romilda and so forth ending with the Shrieking Shack incident. Harry frowned at the news of Ron and apologized for her hard day.

"Promise me you won't go leaving me like that all day without telling me where you're going again?" Hermione asked.

"I promise." Harry said shaking her hand. "What are you going to say to Ron after tonight?"

"Not much to say really. It's over. I know we will be friends again eventually. But I'm glad I caught him. I feel a weight off my shoulders. It was over anyway a long time ago. I should have seen it." Hermione whispered.

They talked a little while longer until Hermione let out a yawn. Harry yawned too as he watched her. They laughed.

"We better call it a night. I think I'm going to sleep in tomorrow." Harry said as he offered his hand to help Hermione up. She didn't take it however and frowned at Harry.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked down at her on his bed.

"Harry…I don't want to go to my room. The girls will just ask questions and I know Romilda will be around somewhere. I was thinking I could sleep here? We won't get caught! I'll sleep under your cloak!" Hermione said pleading her case as Harry looked worried.

He was about to argue but as he looked down at her the thought of her sleeping next to him like they did that one night over the summer appealed to him so much. What a welcoming change from his long hard day. Harry smiled down at his friend and shrugged.

"Sure Hermione why not? That's a great idea. But not a word about it to anyone ok?" He said as he got into bed."

She smiled and nodded as she pulled his blanket over them. "I missed you." She whispered in his ear as she snuggled close to her friend.

"You know what? I missed you too. I think if I had you with me today it would have made everything a little bit easier." Harry whispered back as he turned down the lights.

"Yea it would have." Hermione yawned.

Harry held Hermione close and shut his eyes. They breathed softly next to each other as sleep started to consume them.

Harry opened his eyes as a thought came to him.

"Hermione? Do you still sleep in your skivvies?" Harry whispered quietly.

"Go to sleep Harry!" Hermione said as she hid her smile.

Harry smiled too as he closed his eyes again and held her close. Fawkes shook off some feathers and they slept through the night peacefully.

**P.S. Special thanks to Kris. Your feedback and ideas helped me allot. Hope you enjoy the story.**


	9. A Secret Meeting

**CHAPTER 8**

**A SECRET MEETING**

Snow covered the roof tops of Hogsmeade and the castle of Hogwarts. October had come and given way to November as the students dressed warmer for the cold. It had been a few weeks since the incidents at Knockturn Alley and Malfoy Manor. Harry had attended the memorial service for Dawlish with Aberforth. If only he made it there sooner the poor man might have had a chance. Harry's training had become more intense ever since as well. He admitted to Aberforth he needed to step it up. They decided to bring in guest instructors once a week to mix things up. This week Harry would train with Kingsley for the first time.

As far as his friends Harry had a new headache. Ron and Hermione hardly talked at all or stayed in the same room more than a minute at a time. Harry found it difficult to balance his time with both. He agreed and understood Hermione's stance on everything. But he wasn't going to abandon Ron. Even if he had been a lousy boyfriend. Harry was sitting now in between the two exes' at breakfast in the great hall. He wore his dark grey sweater with his Gryffindor colored tie underneath. His hair was styled with a light layer of gel in its signature wild look. Harry not wearing any glasses had caused more than a few questions the first few days. But Hermione lied about fixing his vision during an experiment. She was the only one who knew the whole story about Sytravious.

"So you guys looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip later today?" Harry asked casually to Hermione and Ron as he tossed his half eaten slice of bacon back onto his plate. He immediately cursed himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course they weren't looking forward to returning to the scene of Ron's crime against her.

"Yea can't wait" Ron said nodding his head. "I hear they got twelve new every flavor beans!"

"You would be excited about eating vomit flavored candy…You like Romilda after all" Hermione mumbled.

Harry was glad his bringing up Hogsmeade went over their heads so casually. They even somewhat communicated. Even if it was bickering it was progress.

"Well I'll try a few but as soon as I taste anything gross I quit." Harry said with a grin. "Besides I'm going to be busy walking around watching all the third years." He added rolling his eyes.

"We were once third year's mister. They aren't so bad. I'm more concerned with Malloy walking around. I still say he tripped me that day. Even if I don't have the proof." Hermione said as she glared at the blonde Slytherin from across the hall.

"Don't worry about him Hermione. I'm sure karma will kick him in the ass eventually" Harry said as he thought of the many ways he could torment Draco.

"I put owl dung in his robe hood the other day….just in case it was him ya know?" Ron said quietly as he chewed his eggs.

Harry almost spit out his juice as he laughed. Even Hermione had trouble holding back her smile at Ron's comment.

"Thanks….. I guess." Hermione finally said without looking at Ron. She hated him for what he did with Romilda but it was hard not being friends after all they had been through.

"Wow was that a hint of a normal conversation I hear between you two? And dare I say humor and politeness?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"There is a god." He said looking up at the ceiling.

Hermione gave Harry a playful shove and rolled her eyes. It did feel good not arguing for once. Ron just shook his head trying to ignore Harry's joke and finished his breakfast.

"Harry we better head to class. Professor Slughorn is giving an exam and I want to be there early." Hermione said as she stood up.

"Yay….. Sounds great." Harry mumbled. He gave Ron a why me look as he got up. "See you later Ron." Harry said as he walked away with Hermione. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other really quick but decided against a good bye.

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione were sitting in the potions classroom alone. They were at least 10 minutes early. Even Slughorn was still not there. They sat next to each other like they did every day and studied for the exam. They both needed NEWTS on the subject. Hermione rested her chin in her hand while she studied. She looked over at Harry's hand as he drummed his fingers lightly on the desk while he read.

She stared at the scar on the back of his hand from Umbridge's cruel detentions a few years back. Without thinking about it she grabbed his hand in hers and slowly rubbed the scar with a sad look on her face. Harry looked over at Hermione and down at his hand and smiled.

"Oh yea I almost forgot about that. Remember that crazy old bag?" Harry said as he let Hermione hold his hand.

"How could I forget? You have so many scars as it is and she had to add this one too." She said a she traced her finger tips over it.

Harry felt a small chill at her touch. He could let her touch him all day like this he thought. He turned his hand over and grabbed hers into his as he locked their fingers together. Hermione looked up at him curiously and unsure of the sudden change. She raised an eyebrow and smiled softly at him.

"What are you doing Harry?" She asked playfully.

"Well I'm holding your hand I thought?" He answered with a smile. "Is that ok?" He whispered.

"Hermione blushed a little."Yes it's ok…. You can hold my hand if you want to." She said as she squeezed his hand back.

Yet another little moment between them she thought. She stared into his green eyes and licked her lips without thinking about it. Harry saw this and stared at her soft mouth. She saw him look and realized what she had done.

"My lips were dry…" She quickly said.

"Of course. We wouldn't want dry lips would we….?" Harry said back in a dream like voice.

"No I guess not." Hermione whispered as she leaned forward just an inch or two.

Harry felt the weird moment as it unfolded. They both paused as they looked at each other knowing what might happen next and both unsure what to do.

"Tension…? Party of two." Harry said quietly as he smiled at her. Hermione snapped out of her trance and laughed at Harry. He always had such a sense of humor and witty personality around her.

"Yea right. I don't know what you mean. Tension?" Hermione said smiling as she let go of Harry's hand and looked back at her book. "I can't look at you now?" She teased.

"I was only messing with you Hermione. You can look at me anytime." Harry said with a grin as he stared at his book not even reading it. He glanced over at her hand and held it again. It was so small and soft compared to his. Hermione looked at this from the corner of her eye and sighed quietly. They held hands as they read until the students began to arrive and the class started.

* * *

**HOGSMEADE**

The morning classes came and passed by quickly it seemed. Harry had finished his exam right after Hermione and felt relieved it was over. He never enjoyed tests much. He now was up in his room changing to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students who had their permission slips. Harry didn't need a slip for obvious reasons. He wore his black trench jacket with a maroon colored sweater underneath. He put on boots due to the snow. He knew Ron would already be dressed and waiting for him in the common room. Hermione promised to meet Harry for a drink in the Three Broomsticks later as she had left ahead of them.

Harry and Ron walked down High Street towards Hogsmeade as many other students followed. They followed the road until they could see Hogsmeade in the near distance. The younger students ran forward excitedly past the prefect and head boy. Harry laughed and Ron shouted out at some students to quit shoving. The two friends calmly walked their way into the town and headed into the crowded Honeydukes. Some younger students were looking crushed as they realized they didn't have enough money for their candy.

"Here you go fellas" Harry said as he paid for their treats. They looked up shocked and happy and ran off with their goodies.

"Boy you keep that up and eventually you will run out of your mini fortune mate." Ron said as he watched the students running off with bags in hand.

"It's just candy Ron. No great loss. Now how about those every flavor beans you talked about earlier?" Harry said as he held up a bag to Ron. The two grinned as spent the next few minutes gagging and spitting out all the gross flavors. Ron had tasted a fire whiskey flavored one last. His eyes lit up as he chewed the bean.

"Hey Harry I'm going to head over to check on the younger students. Make sure no ones in the pubs you know? I'll meet up with you later on at the uhh…. Broomsticks yea. See ya buddy." Ron quickly shot out as he walked out the candy shop.

Harry shook his head as Ron lied. He let him go however. Maybe he would look for Hermione or Dean. He headed out the store and walked along the back side of the stores as this path was clear of all the loud students. He calmly walked along thinking of that morning's moment with Hermione. He knew eventually the harmless flirting would turn more serious but didn't worry himself over it.

Harry then smelled the familiar scent of pipe leaves burning. He looked up and saw a young man leaning on a tree further back behind the shops. He was blowing smoke as he watched the students from a distance. Harry recognized him right away as the nameless stranger he met in Knockturn Alley weeks ago. Harry smiled and headed over to the man.

"So we randomly meet again friend?" Harry said as he walked up to Sytravious. The dark wizard looked over to Harry quickly and relaxed his stare when he saw him.

"Yes it seems that way sir. What mission brings you to Hogsmeade?" Sytravious asked as he offered Harry a pipe.

Harry gestured no thanks to the smoke. He thought of the man's question. He forgot he never mentioned he was a student. The stranger clearly thought Harry was an auror full time. He decided to keep it that way. No need to reveal everything about himself.

"No missions today. Just passing through for a drink." Harry said.

"Some day you chose. These Hogwarts students have invaded the town I'm afraid." Sytravious said as he glanced back at all the children. "Can hardly get a meal in peace."

"Yea well get use to it. It's an every other weekend thing with them. What are you doing here anyway? If you don't mind me asking?" Harry said glancing back at the older man. He was wearing his hair back in a pony tail and had on a thick black suit with a scarlet red silk tie. His blue eyes stood out like shining sapphires.

Sytravious studied the auror before answering. He was supposed to be looking for the nerdy Harry Potter in the crowd. After Fang and Raven returned from their raid on Dumbledore's grave with the wand he was thrilled with their cunning act. But it was short lived once he realized the wand was a fake. Not even elder wood. His wrath was terrible and the two had been afraid to return to him every since. But it was only a matter of time until he calmed down and summoned them again.

He wanted to get a closer look at the Potter boy to see if his wand was the elder one. He was sure he wouldn't be carrying it around so casually but being the wand in the grave was a fake he had to be sure Harry did not posses it on his person before he moved forward with any other plans.

"Why I have been living here actually. My uncle owns a home not too far from here. I have been visiting for the year and rent a room in town." He lied as he looked at Harry. He still did not recognize Harry for who he was. He had come to accept this was an auror with the ministry and didn't think twice of it.

"Oh that explains it then. Hey no point standing back here in the dark though. What you say we go grab a real drink?" Harry asked as he pointed into the town.

"No need for the walk friend." Sytravious answered as he pulled a large flask from his suit jacket. He handed Harry the drink.

Harry laughed and took a swig. It was a fire whiskey of sorts but had a much smoother taste and didn't burn as bad going down. Harry took a liking to it immediately.

"Wow what's in that? Taste great." Harry said.

"Fire whiskey. Homemade though. Family recipe. Have as much as you like." The dark wizard said as he scanned the crowd. Harry and Sytravious leaned against their tree as they watched the students and drank while conversing about random thoughts and things. Neither revealing much about them in the process.

After about an hour or so Harry noticed Draco walking along with his snotty swagger. He was with the same group of Slytherin who took to following him around. Harry couldn't help himself as he cursed the brat under his breath loud enough for Sytravious to hear.

"See someone you know? Sytravious asked as he looked up at the group of Slytherin.

"Unfortunately I do. That blonde ass over there I been trying to get even with for weeks. He hurt someone close to me." Harry said with anger.

"You should get revenge sir. Never let a moment slip when you can get even. Eye for an eye. If you let him get away now you never know if your opportunity for revenge will be taken away from you….." Sytravious said as his mind wandered.

Harry thought about this as he watched Draco bullying a few fourth years from Hufflepuff. He would love nothing more than to walk over there and clean his clock. But he knew he couldn't do that so simply.

"I get what you mean sir. But I can't just do this eye for an eye thing so easy. I will be viewed as abusing my power so to speak. Much more is expected of me you see?" Harry explained to his mysterious friend.

"With you being an auror and all? That's shitty. With great power comes great responsibility? I disagree. Only if you accept the responsibility. I'm my own person and a trail blazer of sorts. I have my powers but I don't let anyone or any establishments tell me how I can or can't use them." Sytravious said with passion. "We need to hang out more sir. You have much to learn."

Harry thought about what this man was saying. Somehow he couldn't fully agree. But as he thought over this he couldn't help but want to march over to Draco and throw his ass into a wall or something.

"I tell you what. I understand your predicament. This brat does seem like he needs a strong dose of a leather boot in his ass. If you promise not to get all auror on me I think I would love nothing more than to go over there and put the fear of god into that one." Sytravious said with a grin.

"As a favor from one friend to another of course?" He added as Harry raised an eye brow.

"Nothing crazy right?" Harry asked grinning back.

"If you say so then sure. Nothing crazy." Sytravious said reluctantly.

Harry agreed as he leaned back against the tree and laughed as Sytravious walked calmly towards the group of Slytherin's tormenting the Hufflepuff students. Draco didn't even see Harry and the dark wizard in the tree line. Sytravious made it all the way to the group as he stood behind Draco without anyone so much as hearing a foot step. Draco was in the middle of pushing around a young dark haired boy for no good reason.

"That's my brother you're pushing around you ugly pale faced piece of shit!" Sytravious growled out loud enough to make all the students jump as Draco spun around alarmed.

"Huh? What? We were just horsing around is all sir. No harm." Draco stuttered out when he saw the tall older wizard. The man's eyes gave him the creeps.

The young boy looked at Sytravious confused. He didn't have an older brother. But he kept quiet out of fear.

"Horsing around you say? Oh I get it. Like this?" Sytravious said as he shoved Draco so hard it would leave a bruise. The blonde boy stumbled backwards as he held his chest where he was pushed.

"Owwww I'm sorry man I didn't mean anything by it." Draco said nervously.

"You're not sorry yet! But you will be soon enough." Sytravious growled as he walked toward Draco. The group of students backed up quickly out his way. Draco started backing up as well as his eyes widened with fear.

"Wait wait! What are you going to do now? I'm a student at Hogwarts! You can't hurt me! My father will have your head…" Draco spat out. But it was too late.

Sytravious pointed his wand and Draco's feet slammed together like a statue. The laces on his shoes tied into each other as he was lifted upside down in mid air. He screamed like a girl as this happened. The Hufflepuff boys started laughing.

Sytravious then waved his wand a few times as the multiple spells hit Draco. Magical ropes bound his arms to his sides as his ears began to grow rapidly up and pointed. His teeth as well grew enormous like a horse. And a tail grew out his back side. Sytravious let Draco fall to the ground from the air. Draco started to hop away as he tried to scream. But only the sound of a donkey would come out his mouth. He continued hopping into the streets of Hogsmeade as every student he passed pointed and laughed.

"There now he resembles the ass that he is. Wouldn't you all agree?" Sytravious said as he glanced at the Slytherin students. They all looked down at the ground and nodded quickly. He grinned as he watched Draco disappear around a corner hopping away. Sytravious walked away now as his smile faded. He had toyed with the boy when he could have easily destroyed him. He walked quietly to the laughing Harry by the tree.

"That was brilliant man. Couldn't have done it better myself." Harry laughed.

"Yes it was fun. But it won't have the effect you wanted. You see I doubt he will be bothering that young student over there again. As far as your friend he hurt don't be so sure. If you want to settle that score once and for all you have to get him yourself. He has to know it was you." Sytravious said with his passionate voice again.

"There will be people in life who will try to walk all over you! And take advantage of you. And as long as you let them there will be 10 more in line behind them waiting their turn to get a crack at you. The trick is this. The next person who comes along and tries to walk all over you or what have you…. You hurt him so bad! Destroy him out right! Whether it is his reputation, his family and friends, or even his life….. You have to make such an extreme statement so as to warn every other bastard out there never to mess with you again! You understand now?" Sytravious said as he took a deep breath in.

"Whoa…What kind of life have you known sir?" Harry asked surprised at his outburst.

"You don't want to know…But seriously think about that. One day you will see what I mean." Sytravious said. "I got to get going now though I'm afraid. Lot's to do. Maybe we will randomly meet yet again?" He asked as he started to walk away into the woods.

"Yea maybe we will. I might randomly be at Hogs Head next Saturday for a drink." Harry added.

"I might randomly be there myself. Take care sir." Sytravious called over his shoulder as he zig zagged between trees.

* * *

Harry finally made his way over to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was sitting down by herself waiting patiently for him. When their eyes met she smiled warmly and waved him over. Harry smiled back and walked over to her table and took a seat.

"Hey you? How has your afternoon been so far?" Harry asked as he waved the waitress over for a butter beer.

"Not too bad actually. Nothing much has happened. The students all are behaving wonderfully thank god. I can actually sit down and relax. Except of course for Malfoy….. You didn't happen to see him running through the streets a few moments ago did you?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Me? Nah didn't see a thing. Why is everything ok?" Harry said smiling.

"Harry Potter! Did you do that to him? I mean if you did it was bloody brilliant but you know you can't do that especially as head boy." Hermione said laughing.

"Relax Hermione I didn't do it per say. But I allowed it to happen." Harry added.

He then went on to explain his meeting with Sytravious and everything that happened after. Hermione listened to him talk with a dreamy look in her eyes. She was starting too really like Harry in a different way. It made her nervous thinking about it. Would taking it to the next level jeopardize their friendship? Look at her and Ron now. Harry finished his story and smiled at her as he sipped his butter beer.

"When am I going to meet this mysterious friend of yours? He sounds dangerous if you ask me. His outlook on everything is so dark." Hermione said worried.

"I know what you mean but he had a good side too. He didn't hurt Draco after all" Harry said.

"Well yea because you told him not too. I don't know Harry….I guess I will have to meet him myself." She said giving up.

"I don't know about meeting him. You might like him. I might get jealous." Harry said grinning.

"Why would you be jealous if I liked someone? We're just friends anyway right?" Hermione asked as she looked at him expectantly.

"Best friends actually. I wouldn't want to share my time with you. You have grown on me this year more than usual if you must know. So I think I'll keep you all for myself if that's ok?" Harry said winking at her.

"I see…. Well in that case I'm all yours Harry." Hermione said as she played with her straw in between her lips.

Harry stared at her for a moment as they locked eyes. They both laughed and blushed as they thought about what she said.

"So what is this? Are we on a date here? If so then I need to buy you lunch don't you think?" Harry asked to take the embarrassing moment off Hermione.

"Sure we can call it a date but only if you walk me home." Hermione said reaching over and grabbing Harry's hand.

"I think I can manage that. But I have to warn you I'm not easy. You will need to get me good and drunk before I let you touch me." Harry said jokingly.

"Oh you wish." She said laughing.

The two of them stayed together at the Three Broomsticks the rest of the afternoon. Ron never made it to join them but neither seemed to notice or care. He paid the bill and they began walking back to Hogwarts. They made sure all the students had headed back ahead of them first. The sun was beginning to set now as the friends took their time heading back.

Harry decided to be bold and took Hermione's hand in his. He played with her fingers with his own as they walked on. She just smiled and tried to play it cool.

"So…. What do you got planned the rest of the night? Besides dinner obviously?" Harry asked finally speaking up.

"Nothing really. It's the weekend tomorrow so I don't think I'll be studying much." Hermione said pushing her hair out her face. It began to snow softly as the flakes landed lightly in her hair.

"You not study? Wow I'm impressed. How will you ever fill that void? Harry asked sarcastically.

"Oh you shut it Harry. You sound like Ron now." She said frowning. "There's a lot more to me than books I'll have you know. You just have to catch me at the right moment." She said as she began swinging their arms together as they held hands.

"I was just teasing you know. I love that you're so smart. It saved my ass more than once." He said as he pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her waist as they walked.

Hermione felt herself get goose bumps as Harry held her around the waist. His arm felt so strong holding her. Her mind still was guarding her from allowing this to go too far though. She didn't want to ruin the friendship ever. It was the foundation of their relationship.

"So what's this right moment you're talking about? Would a quite walk with the sun setting count? Snow falling down lightly and things like that?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"Funny" She said looking up at him.

He stopped walking as the castle was now in view. This would probably be the last time for awhile when they were this alone without worrying about someone interrupting. He stood there holding Hermione's hand and kicking small stones with his foot. Hermione looked at him curiously as he seemed to be acting really weird.

"Why are we stopping Harry?" Hermione said as she made him look at her. "Something on your mind?"

Harry looked into her eyes, He felt nervous now but he knew he wanted to say or do something. His feelings for Hermione had grown dramatically as the year went on. Ron had always held him back but now that didn't seem to matter anymore. She looked so pretty now as the snowflakes brushed against her face.

"It's just that… Well I thought maybe we could wait awhile before we headed in. If it's not too cold for you?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione could sense Harry's mood and saw how nervous he was. She smiled as he fumbled over his words. She decided to rescue him from himself.

"Great idea Harry. And it is a little cold but I think if we stand just a little closer it should help. See?" Hermione stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close as she rested her head on his firm chest.

Harry hugged Hermione back and could smell her shampoo in her hair. She seemed so small in his arms but it felt so good having her close to him. He felt relieved she didn't creep out at him trying to be alone with her longer.

"Yea this does feel warmer already. I had fun with you today Hermione. We should do this more." He said.

"What have lunch or hold each other romantically in the snow?" She replied looking up at him with the most flirtatious smile he had seen her give anyone.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He brushed her hair out her face softly and whispered his reply.

"Both…"

Harry put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up closer to his. Their lips met with such fierce passion it awakened a sleeping fire in both of them. Her kiss tasted like the sweet candies she had been eating before they left. Harry let her tongue enter his mouth as he pulled her in closer to him.

They melted into each other as if they were one. Hermione slowly circled her tongue around his. His strong arms held her waist so firmly. She wanted to be closer to him. Her pelvic rubbed up against him as she sucked on his lower lip softly. Harry reacted immediately and got aroused.

Hermione felt his hardness against her as she rubbed against him. Their lips separated as Harry started kissing down her neck. Hermione let out a quiet moan as she looked up at the falling snow. He began to softly suck on her firm neck as his warm tongue hit her skin. She moved his face back to her own as they began kissing slowly again. After a few moments they pulled away from each other and stared into each others eyes.

Her hair was full of snowflakes as well as his. The snow was falling harder now. The scene was almost magical around them. Unfortunately it was now freezing. They both smiled at each other and laughed as they shivered.

"Wow uh that was unexpected…" Harry said as he held her hand again.

"Yea….wow." She said quietly. "Let's not shout this out to anyone. I just don't think people will take it so lightly you know?" Hermione added.

"Agreed!" He said. "Lets also like get into the castle as soon as possible it's freezing out here."

"Yeah no kidding." She said laughing nervously. They held hands as they jogged through the snow towards Hogwarts. They didn't speak a word at all as both had their minds on what just happened and what it would mean to their friendship.

* * *

They walked into the great hall and sat on opposite sides of the table. Ron was there looking tired and Dean and Luna sat by him with Ginny. They said their hello's and started eating quietly. Harry tried to avoid eye contact with Hermione but whenever they did look they both blushed and tried not smiling.

"So where did you disappear to Ron?" Harry asked casually.

"Shhh not so loud man. I'm right next to you." Ron mumbled as he laid his head down on the table.

"I didn't even yell…. Oh great." Harry mumbled. He reminded himself he would have to have a serious man to man talk with Ron about the drinking. It was getting old already.

He glanced at Hermione who thankfully didn't seem to catch on to Ron's comment or behavior. She was looking at Harry and smirking a little. He looked at her and mouthed the word what.

She motioned with her head for him to get up. But he didn't understand and sat there confused. After realizing he wasn't going to understand Hermione stood up and stretched and let out a yawn.

"Man I'm tired guys. It's been a long day. I'm just going to head up to my room and take a nap." Hermione said as she looked at Harry really quick.

"Are you sure Hermione? Do you want me to save some dessert for you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no no I'm fine really. You guys just relax here. I'll catch you later on. Night." She said to Ginny and the group as she pushed her hair behind her ear and walked out the hall.

Harry felt his heart beat faster. He was pretty sure what Hermione meant now. Unless he was retarded she wanted him to meet her upstairs. But how was he going to get away without raising questions?

He had an idea. Looking at his tired drunk friend Harry stood up as well.

"I'm going to get him out of here before he gets into trouble. McGonagall will strip him of prefect duties for sure." Harry said as he helped Ron up. Dean offered him a hand but Harry declined and told him to stay with Ginny and Luna.

He helped Ron up the stairs and into Gryffindor common room. From there he even walked him to their dorm the use to share and made sure he was sleeping in bed before leaving.

Harry practically ran to his room. He found Hermione waiting in his sitting room by the fire. She turned to look at him as he walked in.

"I really need to put a password on that door." Harry said with a smile as he walked over to her.

"Now that's the smartest idea you have had in a long time Harry." She said teasing and stood up and went to the door. She muttered a few spells and they could hear the door click.

"The password is Buckbeak." She said proudly.

"Good one. Hagrid would be pleased." Harry replied as he walked toward Hermione.

They stood close to each other as Harry took her hands. She looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"It's just that….. I think it's great that we are getting so close I really do trust me. But I don't want anything to happen between us to ruin what we already have. I'm worried if things happen and they don't work out I will lose you as a friend as well." Hermione said sadly.

"Hmmm I see. Well in the wise words of a good friend of mine. We can't keep avoiding each other because we are worried what will happen. Right? Hermione I would never allow anything to happen to lose you as a friend. We will always have that no matter what. Do you trust me?" He asked as he lifted her head up to look at him.

Her eyes were somewhat watery as she smiled and nodded. He hugged her and she squeezed him tight.

"Good then we can just take this one step at a time. You want to sit down or something?" Harry asked.

"By the fire please. I'm still cold." She replied.

He sat down next to her on the floor by the fire. She laid down back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her body. She reached back behind her head and rubbed his neck softly as she stared into the fire. She felt nervous they would get caught and happy she was finally able to be openly affectionate with him for once at the same time. Hermione leaned back against him and turned her head back and up to look at him. He looked down at her and kissed her on the lips softly. They started to make out this way as the fire warmed their bodies. Not that they needed any extra help with that.

Harry loved the smell of her as he took in her strawberry scent. Hermione massaged his neck as they toyed with each others lips while they smiled in between kisses. She was wearing her school uniform skirt with black stockings that ended mid thigh if you looked under. Her blouse was already pulled out her skirt before Harry had arrived.

They kissed passionately as Harry's hand reached down across her stomach and lifted her shirt slowly revealing her soft flat skin over her navel. He rubbed his hand over her still cool skin and down to her waist band of her skirt. She got goose bumps as she felt his hand on her flesh.

Hermione let out a sigh and put her hand over his. She pushed it under her skirt and over her panties letting him touch her however he wanted. Harry was surprised at her movement and nervously touched her in ways he knew she would respond to. Sure enough she began kissing him deeper as she arched her back up while he touched her.

Hermione now took her own hand and reached down into Harry's pants and slowly undid his zipper. She inched her hand into the opening until she felt what she was looking for. Harry reacted right away at the feel of her warm hand on him. No one had ever touched him before and he felt a jolt go through his body as she started to rub his hardness.

With his other hand Harry went up her blouse and found her firm breast and cupped them in his hand as he gently played with them. She seemed to enjoy this and showed it by moaning softly while he kissed her mouth. Her grip on him got tighter as well and he grunted in pleasure.

They continued kissing deeply and touching each other for awhile until neither could take it anymore. After a few moments more they both climaxed as they softly sucked at each others lips. Hermione's legs were shaking as she felt a wave of pleasure come out of her. Harry felt weak as he reached his limit. They both lay back onto the floor. Hermione was resting on top of Harry as they both breathed in deeply.

"Merlin's beard that was amazing… have you ever done anything like that before?" Harry asked quietly as he played with her hair.

"No…..Have you?" She asked back curiously.

"No not at all. But I liked it a lot." He said laughing softly.

"Oh me too" She whispered in a sexy voice as she kissed his neck and sucked softly trying not to leave any marks.

They held each other and enjoyed the moment for another few minutes in silence. Finally Hermione sat up and started fixing her skirt and blouse. Harry sat up and watched her sadly.

"Are you leaving then?" He asked as she tucked in her shirt.

"Well we both need to shower after that Harry. But don't worry. I'll come back soon but so will everyone else I'm sure. Dinner is almost over by now I bet. We are lucky we had this much time alone." Hermione said as she finished fixing herself up.

She kissed Harry one more time before standing up and headed for her dorm. Harry watched as she walked out his room and smiled back at him so beautifully. After she was gone he fell back onto the floor as let out a loud sigh.

"This is crazy!" He shouted to no one.

He slowly got up and headed for his shower. He almost didn't want to wash her scent off him but he knew if he didn't it would be a dead giveaway later on. He walked into his shower and stood under the hot water. His friends would be up here soon he knew. And it would be back to pretending nothing was going on between him and Hermione. It was kind of amusing in a way he thought as he smiled. But how long would their secret last? And how would it affect Ron and Ginny. Only time would tell.

**_Thanks to everyone who has commented so far. I enjoy hearing your opinions. I wrote this all today. I'm impressed with the speed of my imagination today. Enjoy!_**


	10. Who is the masked Wizard

**CHAPTER 9**

**WHO IS THE MASKED WIZARD?**

Thanksgiving was approaching as the school prepared for the festivities. It had been a couple weeks since Harry had his intimate encounter with Hermione and the two had been attached at the hip every day after. In front of their friends and peers they were viewed as best friends as usual. All the time spent together was blamed on head boy and prefect duties or studying for NEWTS. But in private they continued to develop a closer bond and explore each other seductively whenever possible. Harry had a hard time not thinking about her for more than a few moments except when he was training. He just so happened to be in the middle of just that now.

"Very good Harry you almost have it down. You just need to put more focus on the speed. In order for the move to be properly affective you have to envision yourself already at your goal. Don't think of your body as weight but instead light as air itself and every part of the magic around you." Kingsley said as he patiently instructed Harry.

They were going over speed bursts during duels and battles. Simply attempting to dodge and roll away from curses and spells had almost gotten Harry killed several times already. Kingsley was fixing this problem straight away in today's lesson. Harry had learned to move from one spot to another far across the room in a quick burst of speed that made him seem a blur to any onlooker. He could move across a flat surface such as the floor or up into the air in any direction for a short period. This technique was not similar to flying at all as the user did not stay suspended in air for a long period of time but instead would burst right back to the ground at a location of his choosing.

"This is amazing Minister! I can't believe I hadn't learned this before." Harry said excitedly as he jumped into the air like a flash and appeared behind Kingsley in a blink.

"Well Harry this training is usually reserved for us auror's but I have known a few wizards outside our ranks that also have perfected it as well. Use it wisely and sparingly. It's best to surprise the enemy Harry. I find it has helped me in many battles against multiple foes." Kingsley said proudly.

"I can imagine. I can definitely use pointers fighting more than one enemy at a time especially when they are both pretty powerful." Harry said as he thought of the dangers he might face in the future.

"Well that's a great idea for our next lesson. There is multiple ways to keep a group of attackers at bay. But I will teach you my favorite ones as well as the other popular methods. But we shall save that for next week Harry. Good job today. You are coming along far better than we could have ever asked of you. Your parents would have been proud." Kingsley said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry let out a small smile as he thought about what his parents might think of him now. He pictured his dad bragging about him to his buddies at work and his mother being worried sick about his choice of careers.

"Thanks minister." Harry replied as he gathered his robes and books. "See you next week then."

They parted ways once they exited the room of requirement. Harry was relieved the week was over. He looked forward to the weekend with Hermione and his friends as well as his promised meeting with his new unnamed acquaintance in Hogsmeade. They were supposed to randomly meet tomorrow at Hogs Head. Harry almost made it around the corner when he heard Kingsley call out his name.

"Oh Harry! I have one more thing to discuss with you." Kingsley shouted.

"What's up?" Harry said as he jogged back to the minister.

"I have been holding back asking you this but I'm afraid our resources are short. I have another assignment for you. This one is not as dangerous so to speak but you never know what you might encounter as you uncover facts. We have had many old followers of Voldemort turn up dead the past few weeks. It seemed at first that someone was on a killing spree against them. However the last victim managed to escape death. We interviewed him in the hospital. He claims he was attacked by a powerful dark wizard who wore a mask that resembled a dragon's face. Sound familiar? Kingsley asked.

"He is the same wizard who helped those prisoners break out of Azkaban. Yes I remember." Harry said quietly as he hung onto the ministers every word.

"Yes he must be the same one I'm afraid. This death eater went on to explain how the dark wizard interrogated him viciously about an object he believed Voldemort to of possessed before he died. When we pressed him harder he refused to talk. But I did manage to invade his memories. It was a ring the dark wizard spoke of. We don't know what this means but we do know that this man has become a prime target for us now." The minister said sternly.

"So where do I fit into this?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I want you to investigate all leads into the identity of this man. Do it carefully and with stealth. I don't want any incidents like Knockturn Alley again. That mess was hard to cover up. Not that I don't appreciate what you did. Try to uncover the facts and follow leads and when you think you have something report back to me." Kingsley said to Harry.

"I think I can handle that sir. But am I on this assignment alone or has Aberforth been briefed as well?" Harry asked.

"No you're not on this one alone and yes I have informed Aberforth of the situation. However your partner in the investigation is another young auror in training just like you. You will be glad to learn that Neville Longbottom has decided to follow in his parent's footsteps and accepted my offer to join our department. He has been training with us at the ministry for just over a month now. This will be his first assignment so I expect you to keep it simple and safe. Ask questions and leave." Kingsley said with concern.

Harry grinned. He was excited to see Neville again and was happy they would be working together. He knew he could trust him to watch his back.

"I promise I won't do anything irrational sir. When do I start?" Harry asked excitedly

"Well I think we should get a few more lessons under our belt before you dive to deep into this but you can begin preparing for it anytime you feel ready. And don't discuss this with just anyone. I know you have a lot of close friends but keep it as quiet as possible." The minister added as he shook Harry's hand.

* * *

**SYTRAVIOUS**

Fang and Raven stood quietly in the Hogs Head pub waiting on their master. They had sent word to him that they would be here this afternoon. After weeks of keeping their distance out of fear and embarrassment of their failure at Hogwarts they finally decided it was time to make amends. Raven wore a tight dragon skin suit with a purple cloak over it to keep warm. Fang stuck to his signature black robes as he blended into the shadows well with them.

As they waited quietly by a table Sytravious calmly walked into the pub. He wore a gray turtle neck sweater with black pants and boots. His hair hung loose over his shoulders. Today he sported dark sun glasses as well to conceal his intensive eyes. He walked slowly without looking at anyone and straight to the siblings standing in the dark corner then took his seat at the head of the table. He didn't say a word as the drinks were served and the siblings took their seats quietly. He had his back to the rest of the bar as he faced them and slowly removed his glasses revealing the ice blue stare so many feared.

"So the lost sheep return?" Sytravious said quietly in a smooth deep voice.

"We thought it was a fitting time to apologize again for our careless actions master. It has been weeks and we both agreed we belong here with you. It is our duty to stay by your side and help you after all." Fang said with a bow.

"I don't care what my mother has ordered you to do or what she believes your duty is! She may be in charge back in Asia but over here I am the boss! I'm more concerned where your loyalty lie's sir. And if it lie's with me as it should I can't have you going on rouge missions when I'm not around and then disappear like a coward for weeks after! As for you…." Sytravious added turning to face Raven.

"I'm shocked you would even go along with your brother on such idiotic missions. I would expect him to get all impatient on me once in awhile but you? You disappoint me greatly." He added with a sad voice.

"I…I'm deeply regretful master…. I have nothing to say in my defense." Raven said as she clenched her jaw.

"Ah that's enough of this talk. It's in the past for now and it shall stay there. I don't want to discuss it ever again. We have other business to discuss friends. We all know where to find the wand or at least whom to ask when we decide to take it. So I am no longer concerned about it for the time being. It's there and I will get it when I'm good and ready. However during your little vacation from me I decided to do some research into the other hallows. The stone specifically caught my interest as I traced its origins. It would seem that it was placed into a ring and handed down from one generation to the next over the years. I couldn't find the stone's final destination past the Gaunt family. At least until I was looking through Merope Gaunt's history. She gave birth to a bastard child December 31st 1926 in an orphanage. After asking around I uncovered that this child's father was none other than a Tom Riddle Sr." Sytravious said proudly.

"You have got to be shitting me?" Fang said as he stared at his master. "Tom Riddle? You believe Voldemort had the Resurrection stone?"

"This is a great discovery indeed!" Raven said impressed.

"Yes I believe he did have it. However I don't think he realized what he possessed. Otherwise he would have had an army of undead at his command and we all know that wasn't the case. The question I have been asking myself for weeks is this. Where the fuck is it now? I have been hunting down every known accomplice of his and no one seems to know anything about it! It's making me sick to my stomach already to be perfectly honest. Thus I'm glad you have returned." Sytravious said as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"What do you ask of us? Speak it and it shall be done!" Fang said with passion.

"Whatever it is your heart desires I shall grant you." Raven added with a humble bow.

"I'm pleased with your eagerness to serve. I ask you this. Find the one called Antonin Dolohov." Sytravious said quietly.

"Ah yes I see. Won't you join us on the hunt? The three animagi fighting side my side together again! It would be marvelous master." Fang said with wide eyes.

"You tempt me greatly my friend but I should think the sight of that would hardly go unnoticed. Keep in mind we aren't in Mongolia anymore. This is England. You two can get by in your other forms but I hardly can pull it off. Besides I have other business here in town. You go on and don't come back without him!" Sytravious said with a fierce tone.

Fang and Raven nodded and got up from the table. Sytravious slipped his sun glasses back on and took a sip of his drink. The brother left first as he quietly slipped out the pub. However as Raven began to follow her master held her hand firmly and pulled her down into his lap.

"You stay a little while longer. I have a special job for you back at the house." He said with a grin. Raven smiled as she liked her lips seductively.

"Oh is that right? Well I hope it's a long….hard….job you have in mind." She whispered in his ear as she licked it.

"You have no idea." He replied with a smile.

* * *

**HOGWARTS**

It was Friday night and mostly everyone had gone to bed in the castle. Hermione was tip toeing quietly out her dorm to go see Harry. He had lent her his cloak so no one would see her. She made her way down the spiral stairs and into the common room. She looked around and saw no one was there so she continued to the right of the fire place where the secret door to Harry's room was located.

"Buckbeak" She whispered as the door unlocked.

She entered his sitting room and closed the door behind her. Harry was on his couch sleeping quietly with a book opened on his chest. Hermione walked up to him quietly as she smiled. She slowly straddled Harry and began kissing him on his neck. He slowly woke up and smiled as he realized who the sweet smelling girl was on top of him.

"I must have dozed off. I guess my cloak worked out well for you?" Harry asked as he sat up and placed his hands on Hermione's soft firm bottom as she sat on top of him.

She nodded as she smiled seductively as they began to make out on his couch. Their lips touched and their tongues moved over each with familiarity. They had been secretly meeting like this often over the past weeks. Harry slowly pulled away from her kiss and slid her off of him.

"Hold on one minute before we get too carried away. I have to talk to you about something. Well I need your help actually." Harry said quietly.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione said as she licked her lips. She loved the taste of his kiss.

Harry explained to her everything Kingsley had told him and about his investigation he had to carry out. She listened attentively and looked deep in thought as he finished.

"So you see? I have to figure out who this guy is and where he came from. But I don't know where to begin really. He mentioned a dragon mask. Powerful dark wizard…. That doesn't really give me much." Harry said. He took Hermione's small foot and began massaging it while they thought. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation but remained focused on helping Harry as well.

"Well we don't really know who he is but we can figure out other things about him to narrow it down. Revisit all eye witnesses that have seen him and have them describe they magic he used. We can research it and figure out where he may have been educated or by whom." Hermione said as she gave Harry her other foot.

"I'll check the archives here for all information on Grindelwald and his followers. This wizard wears his mark so he might be affiliated with them. That or he just so happens to be a believer in the Deathly Hallows and wears it for that reason. Maybe I can ask Luna if her father knows any other people who still believe in their existence." She added as Harry rubbed her other foot.

"You're amazing Hermione. What would I do without you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"For starters you would probably go to sleep horny and alone but thankfully I'm here now." She said as she sat up and crawled on top of Harry. They had not had actual sex yet but they had been close to it a couple times. Tonight however would not be the night for the fireworks. The two secret lovers kissed passionately into the night and helped each other climax by other means once again.

Once they were done she lay on top of his shirtless chest and traced her fingers over his scars again. The fire kept their topless bodies warm as they lay in front of it cuddling and getting sleepy.

"Oh yea I wanted to remind you I will be going into Hogsmeade tomorrow. I Promised I would meet my strange friend again." Harry whispered to the brown eyed beauty by his side.

"That's right the mysterious and nameless man you talk so highly about." She said smiling up at him. "How long are you two going to play this little game of sir? He will realize who you are eventually. Sure the glasses are gone and you look much different than your pictures but c'mon. Your scar at the very least will give you away one day." Hermione said poking it softly.

"I thought of that already. I bought a winter hat to wear over it. And I think the whole no name game is what makes it so easy for us to be friendly. But you're right eventually I will ask him his name and tell him mine. It will be a riot." Harry laughed.

"Well do come back soon from your date. I'll miss you." She said as she slid her hand around his chest.

"It's not a date silly. We are just meeting for a drink. He is an interesting fellow. He befriended me as a person and not me as Harry Potter. It's refreshing you know? Harry whispered.

"Mmmm hmmm." Hermione replied sleepily. She dozed off on Harry's chest as he felt her warm breath on his skin. Harry picked her up and carried her to his bed. He covered them both in his blanket and shut the lights off. He watched her as she breathed softly on his pillow. She looked like an angel he thought. His feelings for her were quickly surpassing any feelings he ever had for any other girl. The thought alone scared him and he didn't know why.

Harry ignored it and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl protectively and closed his own eyes as he thought of the dragon masked wizard.

* * *

**HOGS HEAD**

Harry walked up High Street into Hogsmeade as he crunched threw the snow covered ground. He wore his black wool hat over his head and a matching sweater with dark jeans and boots. The town wasn't as crowded as last time due to the fact there wasn't a school trip here this time. Harry was thankful for this as he easily walked down the street unnoticed. After a few more moments he walked into Hogs Head and looked around.

Sytravious was already there and reading the paper as he sipped a drink. He wore a fitted long sleeved collared shirt that showed off his toned muscles. His hair was combed neatly and hung loose on his toned shoulders. He nodded politely to Harry when their eyes met. Harry took a seat across from him and ordered a fire whiskey.

"This really is a funny coincidence meeting like this again. What are the odds?" Harry said sarcastically.

"What can I say? It's a small world I guess." Sytravious replied amused.

"Anything good in the paper?" Harry said.

Sytravious closed the paper as he was reading an article about none other than himself and the death toll of death eaters rising. He tossed it aside.

"Nothing worth mentioning. So what exactly is it that you do as an auror these days? And why on earth did you choose such a profession?"

"Well that's a longer story than we have time for today. But I will say this. It sort of chose me in many ways. Born to fight I guess. What's your story?" Harry asked

"I'm a born fighter as well my friend. As far back as I can remember I had a wand in my hand preparing for duels. I guess in runs in my blood so to speak." Sytravious said as he studied his hand.

"So you have a strong family line then I take it?" Harry asked as he downed his shot.

"Something like that yes. We are a pure blooded family you see." The dark wizard replied.

"Don't tell me you're one of those wizards who believe pure bloods should rule the world and to hell with everyone else?" Harry said raising a brow.

"Oh no not at all my friend. I believe strongly all magic users are to be appreciated and respected alike. It's too bad we have to hide in hidden towns such as this one. We should be able to walk about amongst the world openly don't you think? Sytravious asked as he strongly studied Harry's answer.

"I guess that would be nice but I doubt the world would be so open to accepting our kind. It would be a bit of a shocker no?" Harry said.

"Accept our kind? I see it the other way around. We have been accepting them for much longer. I don't mean anything bad by it I'm just saying we shouldn't have to hide. And maybe we won't always have to either." He said to Harry with a grin.

"What makes you think that? It's unlikely the international statute of wizarding secrecy will just be reversed. I'm sure they set it up for a good reason. Don't you remember the witch trials?" Harry said.

"I know the history well. And those trials should never have been allowed. I guess there wasn't a wizard with the balls and guts to do anything about it. Muggles can be so idiotic sometimes. They would rather hang a witch than admit there is such a thing as magic. That's what the wizarding secrecy got us. We are hiding here in this secret town with a secret school up the street. It's bloody sad." Sytravious said frowning.

"I see what you mean sir. But what can be done about it now after all this time? It would take a pretty influential person or change all that." Harry replied.

"Yes it would an influential and powerful person." Sytravious said as he thought about his destiny.

"Well maybe we will live to see the day a person like that steps forward. Let's drink to that." He said as he lifted his glass. Harry toasted his own cup and they drank.

"So anyway I always see you alone. Don't you have any friends around here besides me?" Harry asked him.

"Oh yes those. I do actually have a few companions now that you mention it. But it seems like a chore sometimes with them. Do you ever feel like you're babysitting rather than hanging out?" Sytravious asked.

"All the time!" Harry said as he thought of Ron.

They both laughed as they agreed on this subject.

"Well it is refreshing meeting someone on my level for once. What are your plans for the future sir? Will you be with the ministry for life or move on to bigger things?" Sytravious asked.

"I don't really know. I can see myself staying with them as long as there is a need for men such as myself. What exactly is it that you do for a living anyway? Harry asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"That's alright. It's a fair question being I have asked so many. I'm an artifact hunter. I search for ancient objects and collect them for educational purposes. You can never stop learning enough right?" He lied to Harry.

"Oh wow you would get along with my girlfrie…. My friend well. She would agree with your last statement." Harry mumbled.

"I'm sure many people of great intelligence would. Well if you ever get bored hunting down law breakers maybe you can work with me sometime. It's a very exciting job. I think someone of your skill would fit in well."

"I don't see how an auror would be of any use with ancient artifacts but you're the expert." Harry laughed. "Besides I don't think my peers would understand if I chose any other job. It's almost expected of me to go after the people I do. I feel the pressure to live up to what people see in me. But I do enjoy the work for now and I have been good at it so far. We'll see what happens." Harry said quietly.

Sytravious pondered Harry's words and thought of his own life. From birth he was viewed as the heir of his grandfather's work. So to say there was pressure to live up to that was an understatement. He had grown up with many enemies within his grandfathers own army and several times they had come for him and his mother. He had been forced to murder from a young age as he was the more powerful one so it was also expected of him to do what he did. And he also enjoyed the work. Harry was not so different than him but yet very different as well.

"My friend I can honestly say I understand your position. I think a lot of people face similar circumstances in life but would you say you could walk away from the expectations and follow your own path?" Sytravious asked.

Harry thought about this deeply before he answered. "No I don't think I could walk away. It has become every part of who I am today. I know nothing else. I may not be an auror my whole life but I think either way I will follow the same path I have been on all this time. And you?" Harry asked back.

"I like your answer. I don't think I could walk away from my path either. Not until I achieved everything I have set out to do." Sytravious said with a small bow of his head.

"Deep words for an artifact hunter. You must take your work serious." Harry said amused. "How did you learn to fight so well like you did that day we first met? Do you come across many dark wizards in your line of work?"

"Ah that's enough questions for one day I think. But to answer your last one I have crossed paths with many wizards before I met you." He lifted his drink to do one last toast. Harry nodded and drank his last cup down.

"I have been meaning to tell you. I am sorry about your auror colleague who passed. It is a shame his killer has not been captured. I hope you find him soon." Sytravious said changing the subject.

"He will be found soon enough and we will arrest him and he will face judgment. I imagine a life sentence at the least. But thank you for your condolences." Harry said.

"If someone killed one of my own all bets would be off friend. They no longer have rights to a trial and jury. That injustice deserves only a swift death. Look me in the eye and tell me you disagree." Sytravious said staring at Harry.

Harry stared back into his blue eyes with his green ones and didn't blink as he tried to disagree. But he couldn't. Deep down inside he knew he wanted nothing more than to kill Dolohov himself. This time the mysterious wizard was right. Harry shrugged and sipped his drink.

"I rest my case sir. I won't tell you how to do your job but you and I aren't so different. I think in time you will find playing the good guy is not always the right course. Some men don't deserve mercy." Sytravious mumbled as he drifted into his thoughts.

Harry as well thought on this man's words. They were so completely different than anything he would have said to anyone but he understood where this man was coming from. He saw how easy one could slip from the path of good given the right circumstances. They both sat in silence as they finished their drinks.

"Well that was a more interesting conversation than I expected sir. Good day to you and hopefully we shall meet again. Think about what I said earlier. Maybe you will see my side of things eventually." Sytravious said as he stood up and gathered his things.

"Yea maybe… see you around." Harry said as the two fated enemies parted ways not realizing with whom they just shared a drink.

* * *

**HOGWARTS**

Neville arrived early Monday morning to meet with Harry as they planned their investigation. Harry was excused from potions that day and arranged for Hermione to join them as well in the now empty common room.

"Ok Harry this is what I've got so far. No name yet but I have uncovered similar descriptions of this masked man after contacting foreign ministries. Twice last year in India a dragon masked man was described being involved in fatal duels with some of the underground thugs there. Not many witnesses but enough to make him a wanted man. Also in Mongolia apparently there is a rumor of an organization that wears these masks to conceal their identity. I haven't been able to get enough cooperation on their end though to dig further into it. Then there's Peru. Here once again same description except no deaths. He was caught meddling with dragons. This once had me scratching my head but it's a lead either way. "Neville said disappointed.

"That's brilliant work Neville. You found all this out in a few days time?" Harry asked.

"Well not really on my own. I had plenty of help from the minister. He has a lot of friends abroad. Where do we go from here?" Neville asked Harry.

Harry glanced at Hermione and lifted his eyebrows gesturing her to speak. She caught his stare and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Right. Well with Harry's permission I did a little research of my own. Based on the spell work described from eye witnesses of both the duel at Hogsmeade earlier this summer and the break out at Azkaban I was able to pin point at least two areas where this man must have been educated." Hermione said proudly.

Harry smiled as she talked. He loved it when she spoke so cleverly. They were truly lucky to have her wit and brains as an asset in this case. Harry and Neville listened as she continued while he took notes.

"One of the attacks that caught my attention the most was the freezing curse someone mentioned during the Hogsmeade duel. They don't really teach that anywhere around here. It's definitely from the dark arts. A more advanced spell I should think. Curses like that are mostly reported in western Russia and Scandinavia. I'm thinking the man you are looking for was educated at some point at Durmstrang or at least learned from someone who was. However his spell work during the Azkaban breakout I can't figure out. It hasn't been discovered how he got onto the roof so high up yet. He might have the skill of flight as we saw Voldemort achieve last year. Either way this man is most likely not from this part of the world at all. I like you're idea of searching into foreign records Neville." Hermione said.

"I want to question the wizards we fought beginning of the year Hermione. They must have met and seen him or talked with him at some point after the break out. He wouldn't go through all that trouble to set them free and not have some sort of exchange with the lot. If we can get even one of them to give us a better description or name a meeting place then we will have our first real lead on our side of things. The foreign idea is a good one I agree but we can't really cross over into other countries." Harry said to Neville.

"No I'm afraid we can't Harry. No jurisdiction there." Neville agreed.

"Well what about the medallion he wears around his neck? Grindelwalds mark. He must be a fan or follower although he obviously wasn't around during his reign. From Aberforth's account at the bar he seems to be in his late twenties or early thirties at the most. I'll look into that angle and get back to you guys." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Thanks sweetie." Harry said before he could stop himself. Hermione smiled sweetly at him as he said it but quickly realized Neville was sitting right there and she turned beet red in the face from embarrassment. They also didn't realize they were holding hands sub consciously.

Neville looked between the two and made a curious face. No one spoke for a few seconds until Neville finally broke the silence.

"None of my business really but are you two well….. You know?" he asked as Hermione looked down at the ground mortified.

"Are we what?" Harry said playing dumb.

"Well are you seeing each other? Are you a couple? I won't tell anyone if you are. I think it's great. I always wondered why you never hooked up all along." Neville said smiling.

"You what? Seriously?" Harry asked laughing. He felt relieved to hear Neville's comment.

"How long have you thought this?" Asked Hermione amused. She no longer felt embarrassed and held Harry's hand again.

"Oh I don't know…. for years now and it didn't help that you have been eye balling each other pretty hard since we sat down.. I'm not the only one who has thought you would hook up eventually either but like I said it's about time you two figured it out. No offense to the Weasley's." Neville said laughing.

"Don't mention them please." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "And you can't tell anyone about me and Harry. You have to pinky promise on it." She added holding out her little finger.

They all swore not to tell anyone and Harry and Hermione explained to Neville how they had been secretly seeing each other for weeks. They did not include any juicy details of course. After they had a good laugh they reviewed what they learned and promised to meet again mid week before Thanksgiving. Harry and Neville would travel to Azkaban then and interview the four wizards he dueled for information. Neville left them alone and Harry and Hermione took the last few moments they had alone to sneak a quick visit to his room.

A few hours later Harry was once again standing in the room of requirement with Kingsley as he watched the minister demonstrate his defensive spells. He had formed a wave of magical energy like a whirlwind around him as he captured several mock enemies into it. With a concentrated wave of his arms he threw the group of enemies violently backwards and hit all different corners of the room before vanishing back into the room's magical walls.

"You see Harry. This move can get you out of many hard spot when being ambushed or surrounded. It is a very powerful spell and will become stronger when you use it over time. There is a legend that an extremely powerful wizard can form what appears to be a cyclone of force around him with this spell. You however should not expect much you're first few times using it. It will work well enough to buy you time." Kingsley said as he let Harry practice.

Harry got the spell down soon enough but he was disappointed at its affects compared to Kingsley's. The wave of energy around him was more like a mini force field than a whirl wind and the push he sent out only sent his enemies back onto the floor in front of him. He cursed under his breath as he kept trying.

"Yes that's very good Harry! You got it now. Like I said it will become more powerful with time. You will have to focus all your will into it. Now let's work on controlling your fire attack so you don't blow yourself out windows along with your attackers again." Kingsley said with a laugh.

They continued training into the late afternoon until Harry was exhausted and hungry. As Harry walked back to his room to shower he spotted Aberforth outside waiting on him.

"How's it going professor? You're looking better I see." Harry said as he shook his hand.

"Yes my boy I feel 21 again!" he said grinning. "How has your training progressed? You seem to have been going at it very rigorously. You're looking very solid in the shoulders." He added impressed.

Harry looked at his own body and had to admit the training all year had definitely taken its toll on his shape for the better. Gone was the skinny messy haired boy with glasses he was known for. Now he was a green eyed taller fitter young man with spiky wild hair. Thank god for gel.

"Thanks professor I do feel stronger actually. When are you going to get back in there with us? I could use you're crazy tactics again." He said laughing.

"Afraid I'll be busy the next few weeks. We have a lead on Dolohov. Naturally I volunteered to follow the lead. I believe I have unfinished business with the man." Aberforth said with hidden anger.

"Hey are you sure you want to go on that trip alone? I have an equal claim on his head as well. He killed Lupin…" Harry said with a serious tone.

"I haven't forgotten it Harry. But I understand you have an important mission as well. Let's not let personal feelings cloud our mind. Trust that he will get his in due time." Aberforth said seriously.

"He also killed Dawlish sir. He was one of us. Why should we just capture him? He will only get a jail sentence and escape yet again. People like him only deserve a swift death and nothing more." Harry said without thinking.

"I'm surprised to hear you feel that way Harry…. Revenge is a dangerous thing. It has led many down the path of darkness. I understand you want to get even but it's not the way of things. I will arrest him and he will face the ministry. Now do us both a favor. Go shower as soon as possible. You are rivaling a mountain troll with that smell!" Aberforth said to lighten up the mood.

Harry shook his head amused with his joke and said goodbye as he headed to his shower.

As he washed in the hot water he thought about his training with Kingsley. He seemed to be held back so much. He felt the power inside him wanting to escape but he could never quite figure out how to release it fully. He didn't have time to let his spells gradually improve over the years. A powerful mage was plotting against him this very moment! He had to figure out a way to speed up his progression as an auror before the masked wizard claimed his….Wand. Yes the Wand! Harry felt his skin get a chill as he thought of his idea.

He quickly dried off and dressed in his casual evening wear. Then he went to his sitting room door and made sure it was locked. Only Hermione could get in now. Harry nervously walked back into his room and shut his bedroom door as well. He went to his trunk and lifted the lid slowly. After moving several things aside he found the pouch Hagrid had given him for his birthday the year before at the Burrow. It wouldn't open for anyone but the owner. And Harry slowly opened it now. He reached inside until he felt what he was seeking. He gripped the Elder wand tightly as lifted it out the pouch as he studied it closely.

Harry could feel a tingle run threw his arm and into his body as he held it. It seemed to have life of its own for a moment as he felt it vibrate softly in his grip. Then it was still as if it were just a normal wand. He had not used it since he repaired his old wand with it earlier that year. He placed it inside his shirt securely and headed for the room of requirement.

Harry entered the room unnoticed and walked around the empty space as he envisioned what he would need to train. The room grew larger and transformed into what resembled a large field. A fog formed along the ground and several dark wizards rose stealth like out the fog and stood like threatening shadows facing Harry.

Harry removed the Elder wand and gripped it tightly feeling the tingle again for a moment. He focused his mind on the spell he learned earlier. Then as he willed it the enemies all sprang forward at once. There were a dozen dark wizards flying at him as they raised their wands and launched their attacks.

Harry did not panic or flinch. He emptied his mind of everything and all distractions. He only saw the spell and said it in his mind with passion.

_Turbo Vis Offendo!_

Harry raised the elder wand and released his counter attack at the group of wizards. A massive wave of magical energy and wind roared to life around him and swirled around his body as it grew in size. The spell sucked all the enemy's wands into it and then the enemies themselves effortlessly. The roar of the wind was extraordinary and the spell ungodly powerful. It rose higher and higher into the air above Harry as the wizards screamed in horror. Harry focused his mind and pushed the spell outward. All twelve dark wizards were sent crashing back at the speed of a moving train into the darkness beyond until Harry could hear multiple crashes against the distant walls. Electric pulses still swarmed around him momentarily until they retreated into his wand. All was still.

Harry was breathing deeply and shocked at the intensity of power he released. His attack dwarfed Kingsley's by a long shot. And he didn't even feel exhausted at all. He stared at the wand in his tight grip. Its power was remarkable. How would his other spells look with it? Harry felt a chill go up his spine as he realized the power he had at his command. He slowly put the wand back into his shirt. With a thought the room turned back into its natural state. The field and the dozen destroyed wizards faded away. He decided not to tell anyone about what he had done. They would most likely throw a fit.

* * *

**AZKABAN**

Wednesday morning was a cold one and the heavy snow falling didn't make condition any more enjoyable as Harry and Neville walked the path up to the famous Azkaban prison. They had arranged visits with the prisoners Harry had defeated at Hogsmeade station. Neither of the young auror's expected much cooperation or many answers but they had to get it out the way.

They finally arrived at the front door and several tall grim looking wizards showed them in and down a long dark hall until they reach a set of stairs that seemed to go up forever.

"Tenth level." One of the wizards said pointing up.

"You don't have a lift?" Harry asked with hope.

"Tenth level." The wizard repeated as he turned and walked away.

"I think that was a no Harry. Up we go then." Neville said as let out a sigh.

The two auror's climbed up the winding stairs for what seemed like hours until they reached their level. A prison guard met them at the front desk and escorted them to the interrogation rooms where the prisoners waited separately. Harry and Neville had discussed what tactics to use when asking questions and both had decided the whole good cop bad cop approach would not work as most grown men wouldn't be afraid of either Harry or Neville at eighteen. So they would bribe them for information. The minister had arranged for a reduced sentence and better accommodations. The two interviewed the one Harry presumed to be the leader first.

"Mr. Elffic I presume?" Neville began. The chained man just stared at him with blank eyes. "How has your stay been so far? I hope you are being treated well?"

The man rolled his eyes at Neville and crossed his arms.

"No then? That's a shame. I heard it was supposed to be quite cozy in here. You probably want to go home? Leave this dark hell behind and start all over I bet. Answer these few questions we have honestly and truthfully and we can arrange for your early release. What do you say?" Neville said quietly as he stared at the man in his eye.

"Why should I take your word for anything? You will get your information and leave me here to rot! I spit on the ministry and I spit on you auror's!" He yelled as he began spitting gross saliva all over. Neville jumped back and Harry shook his head in disgust. A few guards ran in and slapped him around until he calmed down. After he sat still they stayed in the room to watch him closer.

"Listen here man. I don't like you anymore than you like me. If it were up to me we would beat the information out of you and leave you here to rot like you say yeah!" Harry said in anger.

"Unfortunately for me and my dreams I hold here in my hand the signed release of any of you and your friends who give us the information we need. So how about you stop acting like a retarded git and shut up and answer some questions?" Harry said as he slammed the paper on the table.

The prisoner looked at the official document on the table and looked back at Harry. His eyes got wide with hope but it immediately disappeared as his shoulders sunk. He seemed to be fighting with a choice in his mind He looked up at Harry again with a serious face.

"I have nothing to say to you… leave me alone now please." The prisoner whispered.

Harry and Neville exchanged looks of confusion as the guards closed the door after they walked out.

They continued the interrogations on the next two prisoners with similar results. Both seemed to react positively to the offer of their release but neither would answer their questions. The auror's were frustrated by now and at a loss for the results of their plan. They had one last inmate to interview. Harry decided to try a different more friendly approach as this was the nervous looking one Ron had taken out. He didn't seem to want to be at the station in the first place. Harry and Neville walked into the last room and saw the skinny pale man sitting sadly chained to his chair.

"Good morning Mr. Morpus. You don't look well sir. How about some hot tea?" Harry asked.

The weak man looked up confused and raised an eyebrow. Harry brought forward a hot kettle and poured the man a savory and steaming cup of England's finest. He set it down in front of the man as he took his own seat and kicked his boots up on the table. He gestured for the man to drink. The prisoner quickly grabbed the cup and drank greedily as some tea spilled down his chin.

Harry glanced at Neville and the nodded to each other. Harry poured the inmate another cup and began his interview.

"Mr. Morpus we both know you don't belong here. You don't seem like the violent type at all. Why are you protecting this mysterious dark wizard? What has he promised you? I assure you there will be no more escapes sir. Your friends have foolishly clung to their stubbornness. My offer is real and no joke. Just help us this once! I promise you will be released this very day." Harry said as kindly as possible.

The fragile looking prisoner stared at his empty cup and Harry poured a third time. After he slowly drank it down he sighed and set it on the table.

"Can you protect me?" He said at last.

"You mean like witness protection? We can arrange that yes. Change your identity easily enough. Have you guys been threatened? Is that why no one is talking?" Neville asked.

"He told us if we spoke his name to anyone we would die a terrible death! I have kept silent this whole time but I can't stand it in here any longer! I won't last much longer I tell you. The walls are closing in on me. I have to get out. Promise me you will hide me and offer me protection from the auror department directly."He said looked up from his chair.

Harry exchanged looks with Neville and they both silently agreed.

"Very well….If you answer our questions we will grant you what you ask. Have we got a deal?" Harry asked the man.

"We do sir. What do you want to know?"

"First of all how and where did you meet this man?" Harry asked. Neville began recording the interview with a pen that wrote on its own accord magically.

"After he broke out my friends from here they brought me to him at an inn in Knockturn Alley. He had two others with him. A man and a woman that looked Asian. All three seemed very sinister and dark. They talked of our joining forces to acquire your wand. He promised us we would be greatly rewarded from his associates back in Asia. All we had to do was corner you at the train station! He was supposed to do the rest but he never showed! He betrayed us all. We never said anything because of his promise." He said in a scared voice.

"What promise was that?" Harry asked.

"Death….Death if we dared reveal his identity. The way he said it and the power we felt coming from him made us take him very seriously. When he abandoned us that night I assumed something happened to delay him. But he never came to rescue us and I have been here ever since! I have answered your questions now release me! Take me out of this hell with you!" He pleaded. "I just want to go home."

Harry felt pity for this man. He somehow imagined he was dragged into the whole plot somehow. If he was going to release any of them he was glad it was him.

"One more question and you're done here Mr. Morphus. A name sir… I need a name…." Harry said as he leaned forward and looked the man in the eyes with his emerald green stare.

The man gulped hard and picked up his cup. He took his last swallow and held the cup in his hand. He looked back and forth between Harry and Neville before he answered.

"His name is…. Sytravious. Sytravious Grindelwald…." He whispered with fear.

Harry's eyes grew wide as did Neville's. They were about to ask him to repeat the name to clarify they heard correctly when Mr. Morphus began to shake violently. He dropped his cup as it broke into pieces on the floor. Harry ran up to him and shook him trying to figure out what was wrong. The man's eyes had rolled into the back of his head as he began screaming in agonizing pain. Neville covered his ears as Harry laid the prisoner back onto the ground. He tried several spells to fix the prisoner's seizure but nothing helped. The veins in his neck and faces pumped thickly with blood as it rushed to his brain. He began to bleed out his mouth and eyes and it leaked out his ears as well. After a few minutes the man stopped shaking and let out his last breath. He was dead. Harry let his frail lifeless body fall softly onto the ground in front of him as the guards came in and watched from over Neville's shoulder. They had been too afraid to enter. Harry stared at the dead man confused and angry. He had promised him his freedom and instead he lost his life. He ran out the room and stormed into the first interrogation room.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? YOU WILL ANSWER ME NOW AND TRUTHFULLY OR I SWEAR YOU WILL KNOW HIS PAIN BEFORE I LEAVE HERE!" Harry shouted to the prisoner who stared back wide eyed at him.

"He…He died then didn't he?" The man whispered scared and shaking. "We were warned weren't we? If we spoke his name we would die a painful death….Don't ask me any questions please sir! I beg you….." The man said lowering his head.

Harry stood there in disbelief. This Sytravious had hexed his own name coming out these prisoner's mouths. Harry's questions had killed a man. What kind of monstrous wizard was this? What kind of foul magic did this man possess?

Neville ran in after Harry with a serious look. "We better get this information to the minister quickly." Harry slowly nodded as he looked down at the scared man with pity. He had chosen to dance with the devil and he would remain a prisoner here in darkness cursed to keep his secret forever. The two auror's left the prison quickly and silently as they headed for the ministry. The sky had grown dark outside as a bad storm was approaching. Harry looked up as he ran alongside Neville. How appropriate he thought to himself as they apparated away.


	11. Dead Ends

**CHAPTER 10**

**DEAD ENDS**

**_Warning! this chapter contains sexual content. If this offends you then don't read the beginning of the last section._**

**_I do not own harry potter or any of the other characters in the story sadly.  
_**

The Gryffindor common room was crowded with students studying and horsing around. The day had wound down a few hours before and dinner had been served. The sun had long ago retreated into the horizon and a new moon shone brightly in the sky. Ron and Hermione and Ginny sat near each other by the fire as they read their books. They also waited curiously for Harry to return from his investigation at Azkaban. Hermione especially fidgeted in her chair as she kept glancing up at the portrait entrance for his familiar face to emerge.

"Ron? Can you pass me a quill?" Ginny mumbled to her brother as she prepared an essay. Ron lay on his couch as he stared into space not even reading his book.

"Ron………?" Ginny repeated annoyed. "RON!?" She finally shouted to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" He finally said as he sat up and looked at his sister annoyed.

"I was asking you for a quill if you would listen for a minute gosh." Ginny repeated with an attitude.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." Ron said tossing his sister a quill.

"That must be unfamiliar territory for you I bet." Hermione mumbled.

She shared a laugh with Ginny as Ron rolled his eyes at the girls and ignored the comment. The girls continued reading and snickered again at the joke every few seconds much to his annoyance. The sound of the common room door snapped them out of their moment though as Harry slowly made his way into the room. Several students said their hellos and greetings as he walked past them yawning. Harry spotted his friends sitting by the fire and headed over to join them. Hermione had to resist the urge to jump into his arms and kiss him. They shared a knowing look quickly but otherwise acted normal as he sat across from her on the couch with Ron.

"How did it go Harry? Any luck?" Hermione asked as she waited for Harry to respond anxiously.

"Kind of I guess. It has been a long and mentally exhausting day. And it didn't help that one of the prisoner's died in my arms." Harry said quietly to the group.

"Oh my god Harry what happened?" Ginny asked as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Harry slowly and carefully repeated his day starting with his and Neville's findings at Azkaban, mainly the name Sytravious Grindelwald. And he continued with his meeting with the Minister. He sounded disappointed as he got into that part of his story.

"So we have the guys name finally only to discover that no one has any knowledge of it. He is like a ghost. No birth records recorded. No schooling history. We have started to assume he may just be using it as an alias. But my gut feeling tells me to dig deeper into it. Kinglsey is going to try and contact his counter parts in other nations but as of right now we still have an unidentified wizard besides his untraceable name with no footprints to follow. I can't believe that man died for nothing in that dark place in Azkaban." Harry said as he rested his head in his hands. He looked very tired and down.

"I'm sure it wasn't for nothing Harry. His name has to lead you somewhere eventually I know it. I did my own research while you were gone and Grindelwald was never known to have been married but that doesn't mean he didn't have children. We need to find out of there is any of his old followers still alive who can give us some insight into this." Hermione said.

"That would mean traveling out our jurisdiction and securing cooperation with foreign ministries. I'll set it up with Neville later. Listen I am spent guys. I think I just need to lie down and relax. You are welcome to my sitting room if you like." Harry said as he stood up and stretched. His shirt lifted up as he did this revealing his lower abs.

Hermione noticed it and couldn't help staring until she saw Ginny watching her looking at him. The two girls locked eyes for a moment and Hermione looked down into her book before Ginny could have a chance to make anything of it.

"Working out enough Harry?" Ron said as he noticed the girls staring at his abs.

Harry looked at the group then down at his stomach. "Oh yea I guess so. It's not that difficult Ron all you have to do is work out and lay off the drinks long enough to burn a calorie." Harry joked around.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beer holder. Cheers to that." Ron replied as he went back to his boring book.

The girls rolled their eyes as Harry laughed. He walked over towards his room. He glanced back and caught Hermione's eye really quick and smiled. Harry knew he would see her as soon as she could get away and he looked forward to it.

Their relationship had been growing stronger everyday. But they never quite took that step to call each other a couple. Harry loved her very much but he held back still from getting to close. He knew this Sytravious was after him and was a dangerous enemy. His having feelings for Hermione becoming public knowledge might put her in harms way. He could not handle that thought. Once again Harry shut the image out his mind.

A few hours later as the castle got quiet and students drifted to sleep Harry and Hermione were once again secretly meeting in his room. She was lying on her side on his bed with her back to him as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin over her shoulder. She smelled so sweet and he skin was as soft as silk he thought to himself while he gently rubbed her leg.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Harry whispered.

"Why would you lose me Harry?" She said as she rolled around to face him. "You know I would never leave you silly. You're my best friend and now so much more." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Yes I know. Thank you." He said smiling. "I just…. With everything that's going on lately. This discovery of Grindelwald's supposed descendent…. I don't want you getting so involved this time Hermione. I know how you are and you want to help. But I think it would be better to keep you're distance so you don't get hurt." Harry said lowering his head.

Hermione sat up and crossed her arms visibly upset. Harry took a breath in knowing what was coming.

"Keep my distance Harry? How can you expect me to do that knowing what you are about to get into? I'm sorry but if you think I'm going to sit back and watch you go threw this alone you're crazy! I won't…I can't. Had I done that last year you probably wouldn't be sitting here now no offense meant. Why do you always try to push everyone away when things get hard?" She said upset and concerned.

"I don't push anyone away" Harry said as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm only trying to protect you don't you see? I know you are capable of taking care of yourself and helping me Hermione. But that doesn't mean I can handle it when something happens to you…… Can you please just do this for me? Promise me you won't get too involved beyond the research in this." Harry begged.

Hermione looked away with her arms still crossed as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Harry….I can't do that. How can I promise to abandon you if I think you need me? I won't do that…" She said to him hurt.

"Why can't you?" Harry asked frustrated.

"Because ….I love you." Hermione whispered as a small tear escaped her eye.

Harry felt a knot in his stomach at the sound of her voice saying that. He tried desperately to search for a response to trump her reason to ignore his wishes. But he couldn't. He felt the same way too and he knew he would never leave her side no matter what. Harry let out a long sigh and hugged Hermione tightly in his arms.

"You're as stubborn as I ever was. I love you too Hermione." Harry whispered into her ear. They held each other for a long while as they lied in bed together just enjoying each other's company. Harry watched her sleep as she breathed softly next to him. He would have to make sure no one ever discovered his true feelings for her. It was his one true weakness and he couldn't afford any weaknesses now. At the same time his love for her was one of his greatest strengths and he knew it. He put a protective arm around her and allowed himself to drift into a restless sleep.

* * *

**MONGOLIA**

Fang sat cross legged on the flying carpet with his arms folded across his chest as he flew silently and swiftly over the Altay Mountains of Mongolia. He was headed for the Gobi desert where his true master resided. He put on a show for Sytravious to satisfy the dark lord but he really worked for and was loyal to Glenda Grindelwald the dark wizard's mother. He reported to her weekly here to update her on the status of their mission for the Wand and other Hallows. The hidden location in the desert was the headquarters of what remained of Grindelwalds Army. Many dark wizards and witches loyal to the cause had long ago moved the operation far from Europe and prying eyes. Magical enchantments kept the location from view of muggles. Fang reached Glenda's temple within a few more hours.

He jumped of his carpet and marched up the steps of the grand temple. The temple was ten stories high and an impressive piece of architecture. The old wizards of Mongolia had it built long ago during the rise of Genghis Khan to protect them from the many battles in the region. He made his way to the top floor where Glenda would be waiting for him in the outer gardens.

"Good evening my lady. I'm glad to see you in good health." Fang said with a bow.

"Thank you Fang I trust you made it here unnoticed?" Glenda asked as she smelled a rose.

Glenda was a slender blonde with blue eyes. She resembled her father greatly and didn't look her 58 years. She was attractive still and had a kind face that hid her true venomous personality. She had Fang wrapped around her finger and had him spy on Sytravious for her to make sure he stayed in line and didn't veer off his task.

"Of course my lady my sister was busy tracking a death eater we are looking for and Sytravious went back to Hogsmeade again." He said.

"Why does he go there so often? You abandoned the Shrieking Shack long ago did you not? The fact he remains there disturbs me." Glenda said looking up from her flowers.

"I'm not sure….It seems he just has a drink in a pub for a few hours and leaves." He replied.

"A pub? We are on a mission to change the face of the wizarding world as everyone knows it and he is drinking in pubs on his spare time. That's wonderful Fang. What did I send you there for anyway?" She said as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry my lady but he insists on his solo visits to this town. I think he may be meeting someone there but I haven't dared ask or follow yet. I can look into it if you like?" He replied nervously.

"Yes do that! What's the story on the wand at least? Has he decided when he will make his move?" She asked as she went inside to her office as fang followed.

"Actually he put the wand on hold. Sytravious believes he is close to locating a different Hallow. The resurrection stone was in Voldermorts possession last according to his research. We are all searching for one of his last top lieutenants whom he believes may know more about it. He says the wand is there whenever he wants to take it." Fang informed her.

"What an over confident fool he has become! We don't have time for this. We can locate and claim the other Hallows much faster with the power of my father's wand. Fang find a way to get Sytravious to go after Potter sooner than later. I don't know what to suggest now but think of it! And find out what has him distracted in Hogsmeade. Now go before you're missed." Glenda said annoyed.

Fang bowed and took his leave of her. Glenda pondered the latest news from England. Her fragile hold of power over the army rested on her son claiming the wand again. There were many other factions within that would love to seize power given the chance. She would have gone after the wand herself but she lacked the skills and talents that Sytravious so cleverly possessed. It was something to be proud of but also a thorn in her side.

It took her years to mold his mind into becoming a full believer in her ways. He always seemed to want to question everything and had the tendency to go down his own path no matter what anyone told him. She worried now that all this time away from her manipulative words and persuasions would allow him to change too much. Thank god for Fang. He and his sister proved a reliable duo. She found them after they were outcast from their muggle village once they discovered their magical abilities. They had been most loyal to her and sort of grew up with Sytravious.

All she could do now was hope the siblings kept her sons mind focused and aided him in completing his destiny to follow in her father's footsteps and establish dominion over the lame muggles who ruled for far too long. And in the event they weren't able to get Sytravious to spring into action she would see to it herself that he did. No matter what she had to do or whom she had to destroy.

* * *

**DIAGON ALLEY**

The Leaky Cauldron was filled with many patrons this cold Saturday afternoon. The chilling winter air was kept at bay as the warmer air in the pub kept everyone comfortable. In one of the back corner tables Neville, Harry, and Hermione sat as they discussed their findings about the case. As much info as they collected they still kept hitting dead ends.

"Listen guys. This is getting us nowhere fast. I say we go to Nurmenguard. It has to be around still and I bet anything one of the old army members is still being kept there. Who better to ask than one of Grindelwald's old colleagues?" Harry asked.

"How would we find Nurmenguard? And we don't have jurisdiction outside of England again Harry. It would have to be a rogue mission." Neville replied.

"I know how you can find it silly." Hermione said as they looked up at her. "Ask Dumbledore."

"Aberforth has never been there. He would have mentioned it." Harry said disappointed.

"Not Aberforth Harry. Albus Dumbledore. Go speak to his portrait in the head mistress's office. He would tell you I'm sure." Hermione said.

"That's a great idea Harry!" Neville said excitedly. "If you can find out where it is then I'm with you all the way. We can't tell the ministry what we are planning though. They wouldn't support us going outside our boundaries."

"Yeah well sometimes following the rules isn't always the right course of action. We live in a society where pizza get's to you're house before the police. If we wait on the political bickering between foreign ministries this Sytravious will get away." Harry told the pair.

As they continued talking the front door of the pub opened as a few groups of wizards and witches were headed into Diagon Alley. Hardly anyone paid them any mind at first. Harry however caught the familiar form of his nameless friend amongst the faces in the crowd. He was wearing one of his signature dark black suits with a colorful tie and scarf to fight the cold. He had a beautiful Asian woman with him. She wore a scarf around her neck that hung over her back and a silky top that exposed her cleavage. The tight leather pants and high heeled boots made most men stare as they walked past.

"Hey guys I'm going to call a friend over but don't mention any names especially mine." Harry whispered as he caught Sytravious's eye and waved him over.

"What's with the secrecy?" Neville asked.

"Don't ask it's a long story." Hermione said as she curiously looked at the pair walking towards their table. "So I finally get to meet the mysterious friend huh?"

Harry nodded as Sytravious and Raven approached. He smiled and nodded politely to Harry. Raven however looked bored and barely looked at any of them.

"Have you noticed every time we meet it's in or near a pub? Perhaps we need to lay off the drink?" Sytravious said jokingly in his deep smooth voice. He looked at Hermione with his blue icy stare.

"Are you going to introduce you're friends?" He asked Harry

"Of course sorry. These are my colleagues from work Nick and Heather." Harry lied.

"I'm pleased to meet you both." He said as he shook the confused Neville's hand and kissed Hermione's right after. "And this lovely woman is my assistant…" Sytravious began.

"Raven. My name is Raven." She said as she took notice of Hermione now. Here was the girl who caught them at Dumbledore's grave. And unless she was mistaken the dark haired one next to her was the one who saved her from Fang's attack. She glared at Hermione who glanced back at Raven and raised an eyebrow unfazed.

Sytravious glared at her for so foolishly saying her real name. But he hid his anger behind a smile. "Yes Raven thank you. We were just heading to Gringotts and other shops."

"Oh well we were just eating lunch and having a drink. There are plenty of roasts left if you two are hungry?" Harry asked.

"No thanks I'm a vegetarian." Raven said to Harry.

"Oh are you're an animal lover?" Hermione asked.

"No….. I just hate plants." Raven replied staring hard at Hermione.

"Ignore her. She hasn't had her nap yet today. I'm not hungry either but maybe we can meet up in the alley later?" Sytravious asked Harry.

"Sure sounds cool to me. I was just finishing up here anyway. Catch you in a few." Harry said as they shook hands and parted ways. Raven looked over her shoulder at them one more time as she headed in the alley with her lord.

"What's her deal? If she stared any harder her eyes would roll out." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure I never met her before. But he is polite no?" Harry asked.

"Yes he seemed very nice I guess….but those eyes. Wow." Hermione said.

"I know what you mean. They gave me the creeps." Neville added.

"You just have to get to know him. He isn't so scary after. Anyway guys I'm going to head into Diagon Alley for a little while. I'll get back to you Neville about Nurmenguard and we can discuss the details of our trip." Harry said

"Sure thing Harry. Hey I've also been meaning to ask you. What do you think of a Christmas party at your place this year? We can invite all the original D.A. and family. It would be great don't you think?" Neville asked with hope.

"You know that just might work Neville. I would be alone otherwise. Let's set it up." Harry answered with a smile.

"Excuse me? You would be alone?" Hermione asked. "And where did you think I would be?

"Huh? Oh I didn't know….. Are you staying with me over the holiday break?" Harry asked surprised.

"That's unless you don't want me too?" Hermione asked.

Neville took a long sip of his drink and tried not to smile.

"No that would be great Hermione! I would love to have you stay with me." He said as he held her hand on the table. "But wait. How are we going to explain that Ron and Ginny and everyone else for that matter?

"We will just say I can't make it back to Australia. It's true in a way. And I'm certainly not staying with the Weasley's. It will be fine Harry don't worry. Leave the story to me." She said grinning.

"Ok then I trust you. I'll see you at Hogwarts in a few hours ok?" Harry said as he stood up and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. Neville shook both their hands and the three went their separate ways. Harry headed to the secret entrance of Diagon Alley.

Harry found Sytravious finally after about 20 minutes. He was inside Twilfitt and Tattings's getting fit for a new suit. Harry walked in just as the shop keep was finishing his last measurement.

"Don't you have enough suits already?" Harry asked.

"You can never have enough suits my friend. Don't you own any?" Sytravious asked.

"No not really. I never needed one." Harry said

"Well that won't do at all sir. Come we have to get you fitted." The dark wizard said.

"Me? No way what would I do with a suit like that?" Harry protested.

"Oh I don't know? Wear it? C'mon a man's appearance says a lot about him. Someone such as you should wear a suit. Follow me." Sytravious said.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and gave in as he followed his friend into the back of the store. They both tried on several fancy suits as they talked.

"So this Heather you introduced me too. Is she with the ministry as well?" Sytravious asked.

"Oh....her? No not really she just met me and my partner here. He is an auror as well. What about that assistant of yours? Wow man you did well there. She is beautiful." Harry said.

"Yes thank you. We ….get along well you can say." Sytravious laughed.

"I bet you do sir. Where is she now?" Harry asked.

"Oh I sent her away. We had a bit of an argument actually. You see Raven seemed to have believed she has seen your friend somewhere before? She is under the impression she is a student at Hogwarts of all things!" He laughed as he studied Harry's reaction.

"Oh she is a student there. Raven was right. But it's the weekend isn't it? No classes today." Harry said truthfully. He decided not to lie to much more to his friend.

"You dirty dog! Involved with a minor? That's very brave of you indeed. She is very attractive I must say. I don't blame you." Sytravious said as he grinned. He felt better knowing that his friend didn't lie about this Heather girl Raven was so positive she fought with at Hogwarts. But what was he doing there? Sytravious began to run ideas threw his mind.

"What makes you think we are involved? She is just a friend of mine and nothing more." Harry said defensively. He did not like the idea of too many people knowing about him and Hermione.

"Right you are my friend I apologize. Me and Raven are ….Just friends too you see. What ever you prefer to call it is fine with me." He laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look if you are a just friend then that's fine. I just saw the way she looked at you. I doubt she see's you as a friend. I guess if she is single maybe I can ask her out? Those brown eyes are very inviting….." Sytravious said.

"Hey! That's enough of that talk!" Harry said upset.

"I was joking relax. But I proved my pint didn't I? Once again I win." He said with a grin as Harry had to laugh.

"Very clever. So how long are we going to pretend we don't know each other's name? I am getting tired of calling you sir and friend to be honest." Harry said as he looked in the mirror at his new suit.

"Yea same here. You can call me Xavier. It's my middle name." Sytravious said.

"Call me James then." Harry said as they shook hands.

The two tried on and bought several suits. They emerged in their new threads into Diagon Alley once more. Harry wore a black pin striped suit with an emerald silk tie that matched his eyes perfectly. He wore leather gloves to keep his hand warm in the cold. Sytravious wore a similar suit with a blue tie. He walked with a cane as the two men headed to look for something to do. They looked like they owned the town and got many stares and nods from passing pedestrians.

"I see what you mean about the clothes now." Harry said.

"Listen James the sooner you learn never to doubt my word the better off you will be. Now where are we headed too?" Sytravious asked.

"Oh I don't care anywhere where they have good fire whiskey and food." Harry said.

"Have you ever tried Indian cuisine? It's quite delicious and the whiskey isn't bad either." Sytravious said.

"No I haven't but I didn't realize there was a place like that around here?" Harry answered.

"That's because there isn't James. Now grab on to my cane and prepare to see the wonderful country of India!" He said to Harry with a grin. "I have been there many times and know all the best spots. Interested?"

"India huh? Sounds like an adventure. Count me in." Harry said as he grabbed the cane and the two wizards apparated out of Diagon Alley and out of England.

* * *

**HOGWARTS.**

It was dark and after midnight by the time Harry arrived back at the castle. He had ended up traveling to India as well as Spain and France with Sytravious. The two drank and laughed and told jokes. The fire whiskey had a lot to do with the merry mood but both felt a fast friendship forming. Harry remembered now as he walked up the ever moving staircases to his common room one of their last conversations before they parted ways in France.

"Have you ever stopped to think and forget to start again?" Sytravious asked.

"What nonsense are you talking about now?" Harry laughed as he passed the flask back to Sytravious.

"No seriously James. Sometimes I ask myself if I should have asked more questions in life. People can accept things so easily. I never wanted to be that type of person. My mother for example, I love that woman more than anything in this world, but she is so closed minded. I have been looking for these artifacts my whole life and it's all to please her really." Sytravious said as he took a swig from his flask.

"She expects such great things from me. And deep down inside I know I can achieve all these things and more. But I'm not always sure it's what I want. If you're a great painter does that mean you have to be an artist?" he asked Harry.

"No I don't think so. But you should definitely paint here and there. Do you not want to search for artifacts anymore? Is that what's on your mind Xavier?" Harry asked.

Sytravious looked at him and laughed. He almost forgot all the secrets between them. A sad but necessary boundary they had both agreed to set up.

"No that's not it at all. One day perhaps I will tell you exactly what I mean. I believe you would understand then." The dark wizard whispered.

Harry felt a hidden pain inside his friend and he wished he would confide in him more but he understood that this was a private man. Harry made it to the common room and mumbled the password and walked in. He saw Hermione's petite form sleeping on the couch. Harry immediately felt guilty for being gone so long. She must have been waiting up for him.

Harry Lifted her up in his arms and carried her into his sitting room. The fire place roared to life and lit up the room. He set her down on his couch and began gently rubbing her hair out her face and kissing her cheek. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked into Harry's Green ones before she allowed a smile to spread across her face.

"And where have you been this entire time mister? I thought you might have been lost." She whispered sleepily.

"I wasn't lost and even if I ever am I will always find you. I actually took a quick tour of India and Europe. Xavier can apparate over greater distances than I knew possible." Harry said amused.

"Xavier? So that's his name huh?" Hermione asked sitting up and trying to smooth out her hair.

It's his middle name actually. We settled on those. Quit fussing with your hair you look beautiful." Harry said.

Hermione gave up on her hair and shrugged as she smiled at Harry. She was wearing a small t shirt and loose fitting pajama pants. Yet somehow she still looked sexy to him.

"Wow Harry you look great in that suit! When did you change?" Hermione said as she noticed his dark suit. He had loosened the tie hours before.

"This? I bought it with Xavier earlier. He has a matching one. Do you like it?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded as she played with his tie. She teasingly pulled him in closer to her inches from her face. But then her eyes widened as she thought of something.

"Oh yeah Harry that's why I was waiting for you! While you were on your mini vacation with Xavier I got impatient and went into the head mistresses office myself to see if Dumbledore would talk to me. And he did! There was a lot more to those two than we realized. And Grindelwalds reign of power went deeper than made public as well." Hermione said.

"What do you mean? What did you find out?" Harry asked.

"Well for one Dumbledore still would visit with Grindelwald time to time after imprisoning him. The two seemed to have still been civil for many years. He spoke to Dumbledore about having a daughter once. But he didn't know much about her and asked if Dumbledore would find her and look after her. But she was never found by Dumbledore. It is unknown now if he ever found about her and why he wanted to see her in the first place." Hermione said.

"So that means there is a strong chance this new Grindelwald is actually directly related to Gellert." Harry said worried. "I was afraid we would discover that much"

"Yes Harry but if we are going to find out more we need to get you and Neville to Nurmenguard sooner than later." She said.

"So you found out where it is?" He asked.

"Of course Harry I wouldn't talk all that time with Dumbledore and not find out. It's in Germany. Apparently Gellert Grindelwald had strong ties with the countries leader during the 1940's. His war and Gellert's often crossed lines time to time. Dumbledore believed he may have been using the muggle leader to achieve his own goals of dominance over the world. But thankfully both men were stopped." Hermione said.

"Wow that actually makes sense now that you mention it. Genius idea….If you were a dark wizard that is." Harry mumbled. "So we need to travel to Germany then and get inside and see if any of his old followers are still in there and willing to help. This keeps getting better and better." Harry said shaking his head.

"Yeah you definitely won't be bored the next few weeks. So I'm so not tired anymore. I had a good little nap waiting for you. What to do now?" Hermione said quietly biting her lower lip.

"Oh I think I can figure something out." Harry said as he pulled Hermione down onto the floor with him. They looked into each other's eyes and allowed their lips to meet. Hermione opened her mouth slightly letting his tongue slip inside and caress hers.

She straddled Harry and began grinding on him hard as she sucked on his lower lip. Harry moaned as he felt her soft pelvic rubbing on his hardness. He grabbed her firm ass in his hands and squeezed hard threw her pants. She giggled and they continued making out passionately. Harry was on cloud nine as they continued grinding on each other and suddenly some of his drunken conversation with Sytravious came back to him. The part when they were talking about woman and their experiences with them. He remembered Sytravious talking about What Raven liked the most in bed. Harry decided to be bold and go for it with Hermione.

He rolled over so she was now on the bottom and began kissing her neck softly and he moved his hands to her waist band on her pants. He slowly pushed them down as the elastic waist band slipped down off her hips and down her thighs. Hermione did not resist and even helped him pull them all the way off. Harry looked down at the pant less Hermione and saw her in her sexy panties. He began to kiss her ankles and work his way up her calf until he reached her knee. From her he began to lick gently in small swirls down her thigh until he was near his goal.

By this time Hermione was breathing heavy with the anticipation as her naval rose up and down with every breath. Harry slowly pulled off her panties and was pleased to see her allow it. This was the first time he had seen her completely naked from the waist down and he took a moment to take in the beautiful sight. Hermione's eyes were closed and she had turned her head to the side as she bit her lip hard. She had he legs open in an inviting way.

Harry couldn't wait to see how she reacted to what he was about to do. He went back to licking her inner thighs and she began to breathe harder. Finally he made his way to his goal and put his moth over her pelvic and let his tongue explore her in ways she never knew. Her back immediately arched high in the air and fell back down. She repeated this move several times until she adjusted to the shock of the new feeling.

Harry did not stop going for the next hour as Hermione climaxed over and over until she couldn't take it anymore. Finally she pushed his head up with her hand and smiled.

"I give up….. I can't take it anymore." She whispered.

Harry pulled her up and on top of him on the couch. They held each other intimately as he played with her hair. He couldn't believe the great lengths their relationship had taken this year. He never dreamed they would be this close. Hermione lay on his chest and tried to relax after what her body had just experienced.

"That was amazing! You're in trouble now Harry. I think I'm addicted to you." She whispered with a smile.

"Oh boy is that a good thing I wonder?" He said jokingly.

"Oh yea it's a good thing trust me." She said as she moved her head down his chest and pulled his pants down. Harry stiffened up and got aroused immediately. It looked like she would return the favor after all. He was beginning to worry.

The next morning Harry found himself surprisingly awake early and craving coffee and breakfast. All the events of his crazy night with Sytravious and then Hermione after had him needed to refuel. He made his way down to the great hall and saw hardly anyone was there yet. But he made out Aberforth sitting at the staff table reading the paper puffing on his pipe. Harry made his way over.

"Are you allowed to smoke that in here?" He asked the professor.

"No probably not. But hardly anyone comes down here this early on Sundays. I'm surprised to see you here especially Harry." Aberforth said raising an eyebrow.

"The early bird gets the worm right?" Harry said with a yawn.

"Ah yes but the second mouse gets the cheese." Aberforth replied offering Harry a seat.

"I was hungry what can I say? How has everything been going with your mission?" Harry said as his food appeared in front of him with a steaming cup of coffee.

"More dead ends. How hard can it be to find a man missing a hand in London?" Aberforth said annoyed. "I hear you are doing well on your end at least." he added to Harry.

"How did you hear that?" Harry asked surprised.

"Oh you don't think Ms. Granger is the only one who talks to my brother's portrait do you?" The professor said laughing.

"Oh right." Harry said as he sipped his drink. "Well information without action doesn't to us much good. Someone will have to go over there eventually and ask questions." Harry told the professor.

"You say someone as if you haven't already decided you were going there yourself Harry. Just be careful and remember everything we have taught you." Aberfoth said quietly.

"What? How do you know all this?" Harry asked surprised again.

"My boy you seem to think I sprang into existence this old man you see sitting in front of you now. I was once young and foolishly brave myself. It doesn't take much guessing to assume what you are thinking. Either way I wish you well on your journey. Should you need any help you know where to find me." Aberforth said back to him.

"Same goes to you sir. I would still love to help you with Dolohov." Harry said with a serious face.

"Focus on one task at a time Harry. You complete yours and I'll complete mine. You can't do everything on your own." Aberforth scolded.

Harry gave in and continued eating his food. He felt better knowing that his professor at least knew of his intentions to go to Germany. If he didn't find it necessary to try to stop Harry then he was making the right choice.

"So I have noticed you have been spending a lot of time with Ms. Granger. Care to comment?" Aberforth said smiling.

"What is this gossip?" Harry asked laughing.

"Yes we have been with each other more often than usual." Harry said turning red as he thought of last night. "But it's innocent really. I just enjoy her company. We are best friends you know." Harry said.

"You need to work on your lying skills more Harry. How about you say hell no she is like my sister! Or where did you read that? The Quibbler? There are so many more believable responses than I just enjoy her company. Don't worry Potter I won't give you a hard time. If it's a secret you want then a secret you shall have." Aberforth said amused.

"Uh…Thanks I guess." Harry replied.

"Now then Harry once you finish your breakfast what do you say we head to the room of requirement and have a little training? It's been weeks since I have been able to check on your progress first hand. Nothing official of course just a few sessions is all I ask." Aberforth said.

"Sure professor but I'll have to warn you. I have improved greatly since we last trained. I'll be easy on you though" Harry laughed.

"Don't be so cocky Potter. This old man still has plenty of tricks up his sleeve. You can never be done learning. Maybe I'll teach you some German while we are at it." He said to the amused Harry.

"You speak German?" Harry asked.

"Well no I don't. But I had you didn't I?"

Harry and the professor shared a laugh and finished their meal. They headed down to the Room of requirement to train with each other as they both had serious missions to complete. They would need as much practice as possible if they were to succeed.

The entered the room and it immediately changed into the familiar training room they had grown accustomed too. Harry stretched his arms out and Aberforth rolled up his sleeves.

"So are you ready then?" Aberforth asked impatiently. "I'm over one hundred years old I haven't got all day." He added jokingly.

"Fine ok I'm ready are you happy?" Harry answered facing his professor.

They bowed politely and withdrew their wands. Harry's spell collided with Aberforth as sparks of electric magic cracked the walls and floor around them. The force of magical energy between them was glowing powerfully and blue in color. Thus Harry and Aberforth trained all morning into the afternoon. It was a good duel.


	12. A look into the past

**CHAPTER 11**

Raven gracefully walked threw the trees just inside the Forbidden Forrest by Hogsmeade. She was deep in thought and dodged each tree mindlessly as she stared at the ground while she contemplated her situation. She was supposed to be watching Sytravious closely at the orders of his mother. But she had to be honest with herself in the fact that she cared more for the dark lord than she did about his mother. However the way his mind had been wandering lately bothered her. He spent most of his time searching for something other than the Hallows and he all but forgot about Harry's wand. Then there was this auror he had befriended. Befriended? That thought alone was crazy.

Sytravious never trusted anyone or wasted his time with conversation and friends so why this young man? What was the piece she was missing? The problem had to be discovered and fixed before a rift formed between mother and son. That was one battle she did not want to be in the middle of. That's why she was meeting privately with her brother now.

Fang waited impatiently as he leaned against a tree. His sister finally appeared in front of him silently and nodded her greeting.

"Where have you been hiding the past few days brother? Lucky for you the absence went unnoticed because of me yet again." Raven said.

"I had my own priorities to see too. We need to talk Raven. About Sytravious…." He whispered as he looked around nervously.

"I know I was going to bring up the same thing. You go first…" She replied.

"For one he disappears every other day to meet this mysterious auror! This is ludicrous and a distraction. We need to find out who it is and get rid of him quietly. Doing so will put our lord back in focus on this mission." Fang said.

"No need to wonder. I have met the man recently. He is the same one who aided the Hogwarts girl that night at Dumbledore's grave. The one with the patronus….." She whispered suddenly realizing the obvious.

"He is what!? Are you positive it is the same wizard?" Fang almost shouted.

"Well I'm not positive. It was dark if you remember but I could almost swear it is him. The girl was definitely the same one though." She replied thinking deeper.

"The girl was there too? Did you tell him all this?" Fang asked bewildered.

"Of course but he thought I was crazy and got angry I dared bring up that night again. But I planted the seed of doubt none the less." Raven said.

"But shut up and listen a minute Fang….. That patronus charm that was used that night. I know we had to move quickly and were in our other forms but can you remember what form it took?" She asked as her memory failed her.

"I don't remember all that…wait a minute let me think." Fang said looking up and closing his eyes. He saw Hermione falling back scared as he charged. Then the light came. The blinding light of a……. Stag!

"It was a stag! That's right I remember now. Why do you ask?" He said confused.

"Don't you read up on anything? What famous wizard's partonus is a stag you moron!?" Raven asked annoyed.

"My job and skills focus more on killing and destruction. I leave the thinking to you sister." He replied giving her a bored look.

"Potter you fool! That boy was Harry Potter I know it now! But was the young man I met in the Leaky Cauldron the same wizard? Now I am not so sure. This man was an auror. That doesn't make sense….." She whispered to herself.

"Well we have to be positive before we bother our lord with it. If we are wrong yet again he will surely be pissed. I'm not risking it on your guessing game. We have to get close enough to the Potter again and see for ourselves." Fang said making a fist.

"Obviously we need to do that Fang. The school holiday is almost here. The students will be leaving by train again. We will stake out Kings Cross Station for him and get a positive id." Raven said getting more and more confident she was right.

"Well if this turns out to be true then Sytravious will be furious he has been fraternizing with the enemy all this time unless he already knows?" Fang asked his sister.

"I highly doubt that." She replied.

"Agreed…. So where is our lord now? He inquired.

"Guess." Raven replied sarcastically.

* * *

Sytravious paced the streets of Hogsmeade with his arms crossed as he pondered his mission. As the heir of Grindelwald he was expected to rise up and pick up where his grandfather left off. Reclaiming his wand and continuing the search for the other hallows was imperative in achieving this. But the more he thought of this idea the less appealing it sounded. Why should he follow the same blueprint that failed? Sure his grandfather was a genius in the dark arts and magic in general. But even he had failed at his own goal.

The younger Grindelwald leaned against a building and thought this over. How would his finding the wand again and wasting time searching for lost hallows speed up the ultimate goal of establishing wizarding dominance in the world of muggles? He could find his own way and his own path and he knew it! Learning from past mistakes would get him further than any dark lord before him. All their stories ended the same…With failure.

But how would he do things differently? That's what stumped him now as he thought it over for days and days. He would continue his original mission mainly through his lieutenants Fang and Raven. In a way he had too. His reputation of ruthless power had spread through the underground world of dark wizards. This fear alone kept his mother and her organization of followers safe from more attacks and attempts on their lives. He had lost his father already when he was but a child and he would not risk losing his mother too.

But his ultimate goal now was to figure out his own path to power. He would forge his own legend and name. He spent most his time and days thinking these things over as he hunted down his enemies and uncovered information that would eventually lead him to his goal. The only time he relaxed his mind long enough to enjoy himself was with his new friend. Sytravious checked the time now as he looked around. James should be here any minute he thought. They were meeting one last time before the holiday. And Sytravious had gotten his new friend a parting gift.

Harry appeared a few minutes later walking up High Street and spotted Xavier leaning against a building day dreaming. He had a parcel next to him that Harry assumed was a gift. Good he though to himself. I wasn't the only one who had that idea.

"Pence for your thoughts?" Harry asked as he snapped Sytravious out his trance.

"Huh? Oh you will have to pay a lot more than that to get in here." He replied pointing to his head.

Harry laughed as he handed over his present to his friend.

"Merry Christmas." He said as Sytravious took the package curiously. He shook it and raised an eyebrow. This act of kindness was alien to him but he enjoyed the experience.

"This better not explode when I open it James. I would be quite put off." He warned Harry jokingly.

"Oh can it and just open it already!" Harry replied laughing.

Sytravious ripped the paper off the box and opened it. Inside he found a thick book and a large bottle wrapped in gold paper. He grabbed the book first and examined the cover.

**FACT OR FICTION?** _Examining the ancient folk tales and legends of wizarding history._

Sytravious grinned at the subject and grabbed the bottle and peeled the golden paper away. A 200 year old bottle of England's finest fire whiskey gleamed in his hands. He knew it was expensive. Sytravious grinned and held the bottle up to Harry in a pretend toast.

"Your gifts say a lot about your character. A wise man with good taste. We will share this later. But now it's time for your gift. Open it." He said proudly to Harry.

Harry picked up the large parcel. He slowly peeled the paper away to reveal a box with gold writing on it. He did not recognize the foreign writing. It looked Asian. Upon opening the box his eyes widened as he removed the garment within. It was a black dragon skin trench coat with a hood. It was surprisingly light yet the texture was thick and tough. Harry tried it on and it fit perfect.

"It's no ordinary coat my friend. The skin is Norwegian Ridgeback and it's enchanted to protect against dark spells and attacks. I figured you could use it in your line of work and all. It won't stop more powerful and advanced magic but it can save your life. You know just in case I'm not around to cover your ass again. Sytravious said grinning.

"Wow Xavier…I don't know what to say? Thank you!" Harry beamed as he examined the shiny black scaled on his coat. "I wish my gift measured up."

"Don't be silly! The whiskey alone makes us even. But this book I am greatly interested in. You gave me more than I gave you in this respect. Knowledge translates to power eventually. I think you know this." Sytravious replied.

"Once again we are even then I guess." Harry said as they walked together up the street with no real destination.

"I should think so yes. It's better that way. I must confess something to you James." Sytravious said reluctantly.

"Go on…" Harry replied.

"When I first met you… I didn't care much for you. I thought you would be just some power tripped auror who thought to highly of himself. But then you saved my life as well returning the favor. I hate to admit this but I think we have become good friends haven't we?" He asked Harry.

"Nah I buy whiskey and rare books for everyone I meet." Harry replied as Sytravious raised an eyebrow.

"No seriously you're right we are good friends. I know there is something bothering you though. I pick up on a struggle in your mind sometimes. When ever you feel you can trust me we can talk about it you know? It's not normal to have so many secrets especially between two friends." Harry told him.

"Very well you go first…." Sytravious said as he stopped and looked at Harry straight in the eye with his cold gaze. "Tell me your secrets…"

Harry stood there silently. He wanted to tell Sytravious everything but something held him back still. An inner voice told him now wasn't the time. He said nothing.

"Alright then when you are ready to talk then maybe I will consider it." Sytravious said as he kept walking. He wondered now what secret this young man had that could be as bad as his. Raven's old words came back to him now.

"_That girl was at Hogwarts that night I'm telling you! And your friend was there with her! He aided her against our attack...what was he doing there my lord? You have to ask yourself these questions._

Sytravious ran several explanations threw his mind. One of them haunted him greatly and the thought would be heart breaking. He shut it out his mind quickly. He liked this wizard greatly. James reminded him of what he might have been had he grown up in his world. He imagined him eventually joining him in his cause. Separate from his mother and her army. He would do things his way with James backing him. They would make a powerful team.

"I will be ready to talk eventually. I promise. For now what do you say we open that bottle and have a Christmas toast before we go our separate ways?" Harry suggested.

"I had the same idea. Funny you bring it up." Sytravious said as they sat on a near by bench and broke the bottles seal. Sytravious poured some of the savory whiskey into his flask for Harry and held the rest of the bottle in his hand.

"To friendships and secrets." He said raising his bottle.

"To friendship" Harry corrected him as they laughed and drank the fine drink.

* * *

**HOGWARTS**

Harry was packing his trunk the next day as all the students prepared to depart for the Christmas break. He was glad at having a place of his own to go to. Even if he didn't have a family there he would have Hermione and his other friends later on for the party.

Ron walked into Harry's room chewing on every flavor beans as he tossed one up into the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Hey Harry. You almost packed?" He asked as he sat on his friend's bed.

"I'm just about done." Harry replied as he slammed the lid down onto his trunk with a thud. "This semester flew by like a flash huh?"

"You can say that again. Not that it's a bad thing. I can't wait to be done with it man." Ron said rolling his eyes. He watched Harry closely as he collected his thoughts.

"Hey Harry? Can I talk to you about something…… it's important." Ron said setting his candy down.

Harry took a deep breath in and braced himself for the conversation. He hoped it wasn't about……

"It's about Hermione." Ron said confirming his fear. "You two have been spending an awful lot of time together lately I noticed."

"Have we? I didn't notice." Harry said as he re opened his trunk and pretended to be sorting things.

"Well I have along with a lot of other people. And I just wanted to ask something." Ron said quietly.

Harry looked up at his friend now and waited for the question nervously.

"Well….. Does she mention me still? Like romantically? I feel like a stupid git when I think about what I did mate. I kind of miss her." Ron said.

Harry silently thanked Merlin and breathed out his relief at the simple question. He smiled at Ron and patted his shoulder.

"She mentions what happened here and there Ron. But nothing romantic I'm sorry. But we all still hang out a lot don't we? Still the famous trio right?" Harry asked trying to cheer up his clueless friend.

"I guess…." Ron said defeated.

"What about Lavender? Aren't you beating the bludger on the regular?" Harry asked laughing.

"Lavender? Well yea but she is more of an after the bar buddy you know? It's nothing serious like I had with Hermione. Now that I have gotten what I thought I was missing with Hermione I realize what I lost trying to achieve it. Tough lesson." Ron said quietly.

"It was more than just the cheating thing Ron. That drinking issue did sort of set things up for the break up. I told you it would be your downfall one day." Harry said not holding back the truth.

"Yea well at least the trio is still around like you said" Ron replied standing up. "You coming down to the train then?"

"No actually Hermione and I decided to use the floo network straight to my house. I'm trying to avoid crowds you know?" Harry said standing up too.

"Hey?" Ron called out to Harry from his bedroom door. "Is there anything going on there you want to tell me? With you and Hermione?" he added curiously.

Harry gulped and thought about his response. He didn't want to lie to his friend but he couldn't bear to tell him their secret this way right before the holiday. So he decided he would not lie but withhold the truth at the same time. After all Ron asked if there was anything he _wanted_ to tell him. Not if he had anything to tell him.

"No Ron." Harry laughed not looking at him. "What brought that up?"

"Ah it's nothing just silly rumors. But since when has any rumor about you been true?" Ron asked laughing.

Since now I guess Harry thought to himself as he nervously laughed along with Ron. The friends said their farewells and promised to meet at Harry's in a few days time to set up for the party.

Harry waited now in his sitting room. Aberforth had helped him set up his fireplace in the floo network so he could travel home with Hermione. She would meet him here any time now. He was very nervous about their time alone. Many people already asked questions and they had received plenty of lectures from the professors. But being they we both 18 no one could forbid it. He hoped everything went smoothly.

Hermione made it into his room finally dragging her huge trunk behind her. Harry quickly jumped up to help her.

"Sorry I'm late Harry but guess who cornered me in my dorm? You're lovely ex girlfriend Ginny. I just got a million and one questions about why I'm staying with you and what's going on between us." Hermione said catching her breath.

"Oh yea? Ron was just in here asking a similar question but not as bad as what you're describing. Have we been so obvious?" Harry asked as he pulled his trunk next to hers.

"I didn't think so but maybe my sneaking off every other night didn't go as unnoticed as I hoped. Either way it should be fine now that the break is here. We won't have to sneak around in your house." She said smiling.

"That's true but I know this little secret isn't going to last much longer. But then again it's not like we have committed to a relationship yet…..right?" He asked

"Right….. We haven't done that." Hermione said blushing with a smile. His mention of a little secret made her nervous as well as a thought popped into her mind.

"Ok then….. That's enough worrying about it for now." Harry said as he headed towards their bags.

"I'm going to toss our trunks through first then we can go next." Harry added as he dragged their stuff toward the green fire in his fireplace. He successfully transported the trunks and then grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I wonder what Kreacher has fixed for lunch?" he said winking at Hermione.

"I don't know but I want alone time before we think about lunch. I can't believe we are spending the holidays together! This is going to be great Harry." Hermione said beaming.

Harry smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. They jumped into the green flames and in a bright flash the sitting room was empty.

* * *

** 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE**

The first few days back home went really smooth for Harry and Hermione. They spent the first day unpacking and settling back into their rooms. Harry insisted they have separate rooms out of respect for her and just in case an unexpected visitor dropped by. Hermione however still managed to find her way into his bed to cuddle with him after he fell asleep.

The second day Hermione left to go shopping for a dress for the party. Harry politely declined to come along. He wasn't big on shopping for girly clothes and she reluctantly agreed to let him stay and clean up for the guest. Kreacher was very helpful in assisting with rearranging the drawing room for the party and preparing guest rooms for anyone who wanted to stay.

The house elf had been in high spirits all day. He was thrilled to have Harry back home and when he saw Hermione with him he let out a tear of joy. Harry thought this was over dramatic but Hermione found him adorable. The fact that Ron was absent sent Kreacher's mood into overdrive. He never liked the Weasley boy.

"Harry? I'm back." Hermione shouted from the foyer down stairs.

"I'm in the drawing room!" he shouted back down.

Hermione raced up the stairs and held up her many shopping bags to show Harry.

"I can't wait to show you my outfits. I can try them on for you if you like. Maybe even change right here? What do you think?" She said teasingly.

"I think if you do that then not much work will get done the rest of the afternoon. Not that I'm declining the offer." He replied with a grin.

"You and Kreacher deserve a break anyway…..I'm going to go shower upstairs. Meet me in my room in half an hour…" She whispered nervously as she bit her lower lip.

Harry gulped and could only nod in reply. What was she hinting at? They had joked around a lot the past few days about sexual things and flirted constantly. But the way she looked at him just now made him think this was no joke.

He decided to run into his shower as well and he skipped several stairs as he ran to his room. They had all but forgotten Kreacher who had been standing there the whole time as they had their sexy exchange of words. He stood there with his mouth open in shock as he figured out what was about to happen. Then he shook his head in disgust and went down stairs to be as far away from the hormonal teenagers as possible.

Harry was waiting in Hermione's room 20 minutes later wearing loose cotton pants with a t shirt that hugged his toned chest and arms. His hair was still a little wet from the shower. He was sitting at the foot of her bed patiently awaiting her return from the shower.

She walked in with her hair wet and combed out straight. She was wearing a red silk backless dress that ended mid thigh. Her shoes were an identical shade of red and had golden heels to match the necklace that hung seductively on her cleavage.

"Ok obviously my hair will be done better than this but I like this outfit for the Christmas party. What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"You look beautiful Hermione…. I'm speechless." Harry replied after the shock of her stunning look wore off.

"Thank you….But wait there is more." She replied as she let the silk dress slide of her shoulders and hit the floor around her ankles. Harry stared as he took in the unbelievable sight in front of him. Hermione had on a red thong with white lace around it. Her bra matched it perfectly. It was very festive for the holiday and sexy as hell. Her hips were curvy and smooth and her flat stomach tightened as she moved towards her closet.

"Are you paying attention Harry?" Hermione asked trying not to smile.

"Mmmm hmmmm." He mumbled not taking his eyes off her.

"Good. Now I have this dress too so tell me which one is your favorite ok?" Hermione said as she slipped into a white gown that was longer on her legs but fit her body like a glove. It was tied around her neck and made her chest look heavenly he thought.

"They both look amazing Hermione. Honestly you could wear either one and be the prettiest girl at the party. But my favorite was the red one with white lace you wore in between. Can I see it again? Just to be sure." He said smiling

"You mean this one?" She whispered and removed her dress again. Her heart began beating faster as she walked towards Harry at the foot of the bed.

"Can you see well enough?" She said licking her lips.

"Actually I still have some peripheral vision. Can you come a little closer?" He replied grinning.

Hermione laughed now at his funny comment and stood right in front of him a mere inches away from his face. Her chest was almost touching his face. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pulled her down on top of him as he began kissing her naval and breast.

He momentarily stopped to look into her brown eyes. They had a little shine to them and she looked so beautiful right now he thought. She looked back at him and allowed a soft smile to form on her lips.

"You know how much I love you right?" He asked quietly with a serious face.

"I do…. And you know I love you just as much Harry." She whispered back before their lips met in a soft passionate kiss.

Hermione pulled his shirt over his head and began kissing his chest as he leaned back onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her back and unsnapped her bra as it slipped down of her round soft breast. Hermione was straddling him now and looked down at him allowing him a good view of her nude upper body.

Harry wanted to remember this sight forever. He stared at her and soaked it all in. She untied his bow on his cotton pants now and started pulling his pants off. He watched her move and allowed her to remove his clothes. Now as he was completely nude she stood up on the bed over him and slowly pulled her panties down.

She was pulled down on top of him as their bodies got intertwined into each other. Their deep passionate kiss knew no equal and no love could rival theirs at that very moment.

Harry felt his hardness rub on her warm wetness and his body shivered. Hermione however stiffened up and held back for a second before relaxing. Harry noticed her hesitation and stopped his advance.

"What's wrong? Are we moving too fast? I don't want to rush this." He said in an honest sweet voice.

"No it's not that at all. I want to really but…. Harry there is something I need to tell you. Something very important I have been holding in for months now. It's fair you know this before we continue." Hermione said nervously.

Harry looked at her worried as he pushed her hair out her face. She sat up and covered herself with her blanket and he leaned on his side and looked at her waiting.

"What is it Hermione? You can tell me anything." Harry said to reassure her.

"I know I can….Harry listen to me. Before I tell you it's important you understand I did it to protect you and us. I only meant to prevent things from getting complicated during such a dangerous time…." Hermione said getting nervous.

"Did what Hermione what are you going on about? Just tell me." Harry said curiously.

"Last year about this time we were together in Godric's Hollow. You were attacked by Nagini and in our escape…" She said.

"My wand was broken I know, are you saying you broke it on purpose?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"No not at all. Just listen to me until I'm finished. Save your questions!" Hermione said impatiently.

Harry nodded and stopped talking as she continued.

"Harry the moments after we escaped you were unconscious and I took care of you until you came too remember? Something …..Happened after you woke up. And it has everything to do with where we are right now." She confessed.

"I think I recall that moment very well Hermione. Everything you are saying now doesn't make any sense." He said bluntly.

Hermione sighed loudly and got out of bed as she walked naked to her dresser and retrieved her wand. She slowly approached Harry withwatery eyes as she fiddled with the wand.

"I think it would be easier if I just showed you what I am talking about. May I?" She asked holding up the wand.

"Ok…. I guess I should trust you by now." Harry answered.

Hermione wiped her tear and sat down next to Harry. She softly placed her wand against his temple on the side of his head and kissed him gently. He was nervous but didn't stop her spell as she whispered the reverse memory incantation.

"_Restituo Occultus Memoria" _

Harry felt momentarily light headed as he looked at Hermione and his mind flashed back to the moment of question the year prior in their tent after Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**WINTER 1997**

"You're the one who needs sleep. No offense you look exhausted Hermione. I'm ok. I'll keep watch first. Where is my wand?" Harry asked as he stood up to stand guard outside.

Hermione lowered her head and did not answer.

"Where is my wand Hermione? Harry asked again sensing her mood.

"Harry I…"

"The wand please…." He replied cutting her off.

Hermione handed over Harry's broken wand as he stared at it wide eyed. He took it and studied it carefully noticed it how it was almost completely broken in half. The phoenix feather was the only thing holding it together now.

"Mend it please…" he said handing it back to her.

Hermione tried several times to fix his wand but nothing worked. She nervously explained to Harry that it must have been her blasting curse that destroyed it. Harry was wand less now as he faced his greatest threat.

"I'll just use yours for now while I keep watch Hermione. It wasn't your fault don't worry." He said a little too calmly. Hermione handed over her wand as a tear slid down her cheek. Harry pretended not to see it and quickly went outside.

Harry sat outside pondering his situation. He had been hurt plenty of times before and his blood had been spilled as well. But now he felt completely vulnerable without his wand. He put the broken pieces away in his moke skin pouch. His mind wandered into countless thoughts. He lost track of time until he heard a small soft voice.

"Harry?"

Hermione walked outside into the cold with two cups of tea for them. Her face was still wet with fresh tears.

"Thanks." He whispered as he watched her shiver a little beside him. He felt guilty for her sadness. He could have attempted to be more understanding and believable with his fake assurance to her that it was ok.

Harry put his arm around her to keep her warm. She looked down and a new tear fell.

"You're still very angry with me aren't you? Hermione asked.

"No not at all. You saved my ass back there you know? If it wasn't for your charm we might not be sitting here right now. Thank you." He said honestly.

Hermione smiled barely and sipped her tea. "Ugh this needs more sugar. I'll be back." She whispered. Harry nodded and released his arm from around her. Strangely he felt comfort when she was so close just now.

She stood up and walked past him into the tent, but as she did so her hand brushed through his hair lightly and sent a chill down his spine. He closed his eyes at her touch. Harry reached up and held her hand in his as he stopped her from going inside.

He stood up too still holding her hand. Hermione looked back at him still holding back her tears. He locked his gaze into her wet brown eyes and forced a smile.

"It will be ok Hermione. I promise nothing will happen to you. And I will never abandon you or leave you alone." He whispered making a reference to Ron's departure days ago.

Hermione allowed the tears to flow freely now as she fell forward and embraced Harry. He caught her into his arms and held her tightly against him. The emotions of the day and weeks before caught up to them and this close contact was a welcoming change to the tension they had been experiencing.

The pair held each other in the snow and allowed they hug to linger. Hermione slowly pulled her head away finally and looked up into Harry's green eyes.

"Thank you Harry. You have always been there for me even when Ron wasn't." she said smiling.

"Same with you Hermione. You always stay loyal to me no matter what. Why did you stay?" he asked as he felt his heart beat faster.

"I wanted to help you. I wanted to stay close to you …" She began before she was cut off by Harry's kiss.

He didn't know what he was doing when he leaned in but it seemed like it was something he had meant to do years ago and just never had gotten around to it.

They held each other close as their lips became one and their tongues found one another. Hermione instinctively pushed her body against his and melted into his arms. The snow began to fall harder now as it stuck to their clothes and hair. She began to shiver and he slowly separated his lips from hers.

"Harry…" She whispered as she blushed and wiped her last tears away.

"I'm sorry but I think I have been meaning to do that for awhile now. I have been blinded by this war and by my troubles. But it has always been you that kept me going. I don't think us ending up together like this was a coincidence." He said as he held her close.

She looked up at him speechless and realized she couldn't argue with him. She always cared for and loved Harry deeply. But he never made a move and she reluctantly moved on. But here he was now looking deep into her eyes and all she could think of was going into the warm tent with him….

"I'm cold" She whispered and grabbed his hand and led him into the tent. He followed her and as soon as they felt the warm air they embraced into a heated kiss again. All thoughts of war and broken wands, red headed Weasley's and Horicrux's left their minds. All that existed was each other and the passion between them this very moment.

They moved towards the bunk beds as they kissed and removed their clothes. Hermione fell back onto the bed pulling Harry on top of her. They clumsily removed what was left of their clothes and paused as all that remained now was to take the final step. Harry looked down at her nakedness and his own and she blushed with a nervous smile.

"I love you Hermione. I always have." He said as he stared into her eyes with sincerity.

"I love you too…." She replied pulling him into her. She gasped at the feeling of him inside her for the first time. A wave of slight pain and soreness hit her followed immediately by a pleasure she never felt before. Harry held his breath as he moved his hips back and forth against her.

Their lips locked again as they made passionate love for the first time. Harry smelled her scent on him and embraced the special moment. She was panting deeply as her hips grinded against his with a synchronized rhythm. They spent the next hour entangled into each others bodies as a boundary was forever broken between them.

Afterwards as they were dressing the reality of what happened struck Hermione. She felt guilty for taking advantage of the situation. Wasn't Harry in love with Ginny? Wasn't there something happening with her and Ron? Harry told her he loved her though. Was it the heat of the moment? All these thoughts flooded the emotional and fragile mind of Hermione as she watched Harry pulling his shirt back on. He smiled down at her. She smiled back.

"You rest here. I'll go stand watch again. I love you ok?" Harry said to her.

She nodded still smiling as she lay under the covers. He went outside and she continued to imagine what would happen because of this. Here they were in the middle of the most important mission they ever took on and not having any sense of direction. Both were involved with other people emotionally who happened to be their best friends. This shouldn't have happened this way. No not like this. The moment of weakness got the better of them both she thought.

It would be a huge distraction between them and perhaps cause more pain than good down the road. They could not afford these distractions. Not now of all times. Why didn't she just stop him from kissing her? She knew why but held back the emotion. How as she going to right the situation was a better question. If only it never happened….. Perhaps if it happened at a better time in the future…. When things were different. A thought crept into her mind as she got dressed and prepared their tea again. This time with more sugar.

Hermione knew what she must do. It was for the best no matter how much it pained her to admit it. She grabbed the new book. The life and lies of Albus Dumbledore. It would make the perfect distraction afterwards. Carrying the book and the tea towards the tent entrance she set them down just inside the flap. She thought of the replacement memory she would install just like she had with her parents.

Hermione stepped outside looking down at Harry. He actually looked happy for once. She frowned and held back her tears and hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Harry? Can I use my wand for a minute? I'm going to fix us some food." She said with a shaky voice.

Harry looked back at her and smiled softly. "Sure Hermione." He handed her the wand and she took it slowly. He stared back forward into the snow still remembering the special moment he just had with her. His discovered love for Hermione flooded his soul. He barely heard her whisper the memory charm and then his mind went blank as the tears glazed her face.

* * *

As his mind focused back to the present moment Harry blinked in confusion and took in his surroundings. Hermione sat next to him still on the bed but was crying softly now as she watched his face waiting for his reaction. His lost memory was his again and their love for one another came back to him.

"So the new feelings I had for you all summer? The unexplained attraction….. It was all because of…? Oh my god. You took that memory away from me? How could you?" he said shocked.

"I'm so sorry Harry. Don't you understand now after everything that happened after that? You would have never been able to stay focused on your mission against Voldermort. When I was being tortured by Bellatrix Ron had to be held back by you so as not to do anything stupid. Imagine what you might have done? We might have died. I did it for us and for our friendships. But I made the mistake in thinking I could erase everything. You see as powerful as magic is there is something more powerful that it can never overcome. True love. Your love for me was so pure and genuine that even though I erased the memory your feelings never went anywhere. You might have been confused by the sudden change and it took you awhile to pursue it but it never went anywhere." She said holding his hand tight.

"I know you are upset with me right now Harry. But I'm so grateful we still ended up right where we are now. You were right. It was no coincidence us ending up alone then or all the times this year. Please forgive me?" She said wiping her tears.

"That moment was mine just as much as it was yours! Maybe it helped things with the mission but we will never know for sure now will we? Hermione you can't just make decisions like that on your own. I went through all kinds of guilt and confusion not to mention jealousy for months. I don't know what to feel right now." He said trying to stay calm.

"The reason I held back just now was because I didn't want you to start and realize I wasn't a virgin. I didn't want you thinking I lied about me and Ron. We never did anything. I couldn't touch him after I was with you. I knew I didn't see him that way anymore. I tried to give it a chance at first but I only thought of you Harry. I love you…."

Harry held up his hand to silence her. His mind was racing with images of their first time. He wanted to be angry with her but the old feeling of love dominated his emotions. Hermione stopped talking and lowered her head. Harry slowly stood up and grabbed his clothes. He looked at her with confusion and walked out the room.

Hermione put her face into her hands and started to cry now. She was afraid he would take it badly but she had to tell him. The guilt of her actions that day had been with her ever since. Now she felt alone and scared for her relationship with Harry. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as she hugged her pillow.

What would become of them now? She and Ron were able to get passed his drunken stupidity in Hogsmeade and at least stay friends, but this secret she kept from Harry was much more serious. She hoped and prayed that it wouldn't destroy what she had been so thankful to find again with him. Her heart couldn't take that. Hermione sat there in silence and closed her eyes tightly.

"I will never abandon you or leave you alone." Harry said down to her.

She snapped her head up and locked yes with him. He had walked back into her room and was standing close to the bed now.

"That's what I said that day right? I remember it more clearly with every minute that goes by. I will never abandon you…." He said again as he reached for her hand.

"Yes…. That's what you said." She whispered up to him with a sad face as she let him hold her hand.

Harry nodded slowly. He lay down next to her and pulled her into an embrace against him. She cried softly into his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth and kissed her forehead. He didn't even make it down the hall when he realized what a mistake it would be for him to walk away. No matter how upset he was or how much he disagreed with her choice that day he knew she did what she felt was best at the time. She meant no harm. And most importantly he loved this girl more than anything. She had become his life.

"You sure are one talented witch aren't you?" he asked smiling. "Do me a favor and keep your spells directed away from me from now on?"

Hermione nodded her head fast and laughed through her tears. "Trust me I won't Harry. Never again." She replied hugging him tight. "I thought I lost you for a second there."

"If your advanced magic couldn't keep us apart what makes you think a few hurt feeling would? No more tears ok?" he said wiping them away. Hermione started wiping them as well.

"Let's try to get passed this bump in the road and learn from it. No secrets from now on and we will always let things take their own natural course ok?" He added with a serious face. Hermione agreed and she hugged him even tighter not wanting to let go.

"Now we have a party to prepare for! How about you help me set up the rest of the decorations?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure thing but right after we finish what we started here mister." She said grabbing him and pulling him on top of her. Even though it was their second sexual encounter technically Harry and Hermione felt as if they never experienced such passion and love and pleasure in their lives before. The afternoon dragged on with them locked in her room while Kreacher continued decorating happily with ear plugs jammed into his long ears.

_Small note. I am very new to this site so it takes me some time to figure out all the options i have editing the story. After several reviews complaining about the early chapters i did actually go back and fix the grammar and re did a few before Ambush at Hogsmeade Station was re edited. Sorry it took me so long to figure out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	13. The Dark Army Rises

**CHAPTER 12**

**The Dark Army Rises **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters portrayed in this story. All rights belong to JKR and Warner Bros. It saddens me greatly…….**_

**MONGOLIA/ CHINA BORDER**

The cold stinging air whipped across the desert plains as two armies gathered across from each other in a display of strength against the other. Dark wizards and witches stared down the opposite fighters not knowing what was to come. The two forces might be minutes away from all out war or on the brink of the greatest union of dark armies in centuries. Grindenwald's army had returned to its previous strength and numbers as rumors of Sytravious's imminent victory over the elder wand spread through the land. The army's chief rival the Order of the Dragon and its many forces stood in perfect formation with their banners on display ready to defend their leader at any moments notice. The two forces commanders were about to meet at this very moment in what was sure to be a historical moment no matter the outcome.

Glenda Grindenwald walked into the grand court of the Order of the Dragon. It was the head quarters of her arch rival Shen Lung the ancient dark wizard of China. He had made several attempts to overthrow her power of the dark army in the past and seize control of it himself. But all attempts had been unsuccessful. Mainly due to Sytravious and his unmeasured power and fear he invoked in so many. Shen Lung however feared no wizard or witch as he could hold his own over any foe.

Today however they were meeting as potential allies and not enemies. Glenda was flanked by her most trusted and powerful soldiers as she seated herself across from the Chinese wizard. Shen Lung was a very old mage at over 150. He had made his mark and legend as the most powerful and respected dark wizard in oriental Asia. His forces rivaled those of Glenda's and his magical abilities were greatly admired by many including Glenda and Sytravious. They shared a vision of dominance over the muggle world and both were open to achieving this goal by force. They were meeting now for this very reason.

"Shen Lung it is always an honor to be in your company. I am glad you agreed to meet me like this." Glenda began with a bow of her head.

"Your greatness it is my honor to be here." He answered in his strong accent overly exaggerating his feelings. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Shen Lung added curiously. His long snow white hair hung loosely over his golden robes as he stroked his long white beard. He projected a powerful radiant energy that showed his wisdom and experience.

"As you know my lord the rise of the dark wizard Voldermort has weakened the ministry forces and resources greatly over the past few years. His defeat has restored calm but across the board all ministries in most countries in Europe are still licking their wounds especially the ranks of Britain. Their auror department alone is staying afloat filling itself with young and eager wizards barely out of schooling." She stated with a calm confident tone.

"I agree with your out look. The ministries are not at their usual strength but why tell me information I already know? What is your point Madam Grindenwald?" Shen Lung asked as he sat forward.

"My point is this. As we sit here they continue to attempt to rebuild their ranks. And thanks to Voldermort they have all but forgotten of the threat of us in the east. My father's great fortress Nurmenguard, once a powerful symbol of the movement we so greatly preach and cling to, sit in the hands of Germany's ministry used as a prison for those who would follow our calling. He rotted inside those very walls until his tragic death months ago. It is an insult to me personally and a slap in the face for them to have turned his great work and him into old shadows of what could have been. I have stood aside and turned my cheek long enough! The time has come to rise back up against our enemies and reclaim our place in this world!" She said raising her voice for effect.

"Even I respected your father greatly no matter how much a rival he was to me but what are you suggesting Glenda? Will you attack Europe once again like your father did so many years ago?" Shen Lung inquired with great interest.

"The flags of Grindenwald with fly once more my lord. I will take back what was rightfully mine to inherit starting with Nurmenguard. My army is strong and ready sir and we will march out towards Germany day after tomorrow." She informed the old wizard.

"The German ministry is formidable great witch. Even if your numbers are back at full strength you will meet greater resistance. How do you expect to win this battle alone?" He asked wrinkling his brows.

"I don't expect to march alone my lord. Join me in this conquest! Our numbers combined have no equal. I have massed a great fleet of ships in my lands. With your supreme spell work we can enchant the fleet into a flying armada! Far to long we have fought each other. We have the same goals after all. Imagine the power we will have as one?!" She said with strong excitement.

"It is obvious after all these years between us that my forces have the upper hand in battle however I will be willing to make you the supreme General of the Army. I will remain the leader and Sytravious will be our champion! Together we will be more powerful than my fathers army ever was! What do you say Great Shen Lung? Will you march with me?" Glenda said rising from her seat. "Will you stake your place once and for all over the restrains and governed rules that held us back so many years?"

The old Chinese wizard continued stroking his snow white beard as he thought over her bold plan and offer. He knew alone she had little chance of success. That would leave his forces the strongest dark army in the world. However that still would not be a great enough force to accomplish the goal of dominance and proper influence over the governing bodies in the wizarding community. However together their forces combined would be a fearsome army indeed. Perhaps it was time after all to put old battles aside and make the choice for the greater good.

"I would be the supreme general of the entire combined army?" He asked the powerful witch.

"You have my word and once we have completed our campaign in Europe you can have all of Asia. I will move my operation out of Mongolia and back into Germany." Glenda promised to Shen Lung.

"And how can I be sure to trust the word of a dark witch such as your self? Who is to say that you won't betray me first chance you get?" Shen Lung inquired with an evil grin. He trusted no one but himself.

"We both know a betrayal on either of our parts would be foolish indeed. You are a powerful mage to be respected as is Sytravious. As interesting a battle it would be no one wants to see you two on opposite sides of a battle field. There will be no such broken oaths between us my lord. We march toward a common goal more important than any grudge in our blood lines." Glenda replied with a straight fearless face.

"I like your boldness and courage. We would be better off with more witches with your back bone and leadership. You have your self a deal and an army my lady." Shen Lung announced proudly. He stood up and shook hands with Glenda Grindenwald to the great cheer of all present. The hall erupted with loud drums and deep horns as both armies celebrated what was to come. The rise of the supreme dark army was finally here. And no one realized what was to come. Not even Sytravious.

* * *

**12 GRIMMAULD PLACE**

Harry stood by his front door as he greeting guest. The Christmas party had started an hour before and friends were still making their way in. Hermione was standing near the fireplace for those who used the floo network. Many of the original D.A. agreed to come and some other close friends as well.

Guest included The entire Weasley family, Fleur, Neville, Luna, Lavander, Michael Corner, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Padma and Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, and several other Hogwarts students and staff. Each one had invited a guest of their own and Harry's house was fast starting to resemble a real party. Music rang through the air as many danced while others chose to mingle and drink.

Harry was about to close his front door when one more unexpected guest arrived. Harry stood in shock as he watched Viktor Krum march up his front steps and smile as he greeted Harry.

"Hello Harry! Thank you for the invite and merry Christmas." Viktor said as he handed over a small gift.

Harry took the gift and shook his hand still surprised at his appearance at his party. He was positive he didn't invite him but was happy to let him in.

They made their way up the stairs and joined the rest of the group in the drawing room. It had been cleared to accommodate the large amount of guest. Fleur walked up to her two former triwizard rivals and greeted them both with kisses on the cheek. The trio briefly reminisced of their days in the tournament and laughed at the crazy tasks. They took a drink to the memory of Cedric afterwards. Harry excused himself from the pair and greeted other guest.

"Hey Harry? You all set for tomorrow?" Neville asked as he chewed a candy cane.

"Yes Neville and keep your voice down. I don't want anyone hearing about our trip that doesn't need to know. Did you pack all the necessary items we will need?" Harry replied while he looked around for Hermione.

"I got it all so no worries. I even brushed up on some German." Neville said with a grin.

"Oh that should be interesting to see." Harry said jokingly. "We will talk more about it later. Enjoy the party for now."

Harry scanned the room for Hermione but was disappointed when Viktor found her first. Harry watched as the tall famous wizard hugged her and kissed her cheek. She looked just as surprised to see him as everyone else in the room. Harry stared at them talking from across the dance floor as Ron came up beside him.

"Bloody hell Harry! Who invited him? There goes the attention of every girl here for the rest of the night." Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Apparently I invited him. But I didn't. I'll have to figure that out later. Try to enjoy yourself ok I'm going to get a drink." Harry said as he headed to the bar he set up. Ron just rolled his eyes and continued to watch Viktor. Kreacher stood behind the bar standing on a stool dressed in a fine black tux. Harry only could assume it was Hermione's idea. He ordered a fire whiskey and watched Hermione and Viktor again. Aberforth who had arrived through the floo network moments before made his way over to Harry.

"Nice party. I wish you invited some older single witches though. I feel like I'm back in my Hogwarts classroom with all this youth around." He said to Harry.

"Sorry but I lost my senior citizen little black book at the retirement home. So I couldn't call anyone over that you know. I did invite McGonagall however. She is…..old." Harry joked back.

"Very funny Potter." Aberforth said rolling his eyes as he looked around at all the young people dancing and laughing. "I do have some serious business to discuss with you however. Sorry to bring it up at the party of all places but it can't wait. Can we talk in a quieter room?" He asked.

"Sure let's go to the kitchen." Harry replied as he looked at his professor curiously. They left the drawing room and Hermione caught Harry's eye as Viktor stayed talking to her. She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes which made Harry smile. He decided to relax a little. Ginny was also watching Hermione and Krum with an amused triumphant look.

Harry and Aberforth made their way down to the kitchen where it was much quieter.

"What's the news?" Harry asked as soon as a young girl he did not recognize left the kitchen with a bowl of chips.

"We received a distressing message from the Mongolian Ministry this afternoon. The previous minister was overthrown and one of his loudest opponents was named minister in his place. The wizard Mongke Temur had a bad reputation of dealing with the dark arts and being friendly with darker organizations. His taking control of that region can't be good especially with the rebel wizards in northern China being so free to roam into Mongolia's territory unchallenged now." Aberforth told Harry.

"No offense but what does this have anything to do with us? I mean that's Mongolia. Where is that again?" Harry joked around.

"You have to know your history better to see the danger that lays there my boy. An unstable region gives dark wizards a safe haven to rally in. The rise of previous dark lords began in similar fashions. Why even the wizard Grindenwald, may his soul rot in pieces, Rose from a corrupt government. Germany at the time was involved in a great muggle war and its government allowed Grindenwald a base of operations to grow his forces. It may be nothing but I have a bad feeling about this. It seems too familiar for my taste." Aberforth said worried.

"Interesting…. Well I guess we will have to keep an eye on things over there after we finish our own missions here. Speaking of which any new leads on Dolohov?" Harry asked as he head back out the kitchen to the party.

"Well sort of yeah. I have read reports from our muggle partners about several sightings of a man resembling his description in several muggle cities. He may be trying to hide amongst their numbers. I will look into it more this week. What of your investigation? When are you heading to Nurmenguard?" Aberforth asked as the climbed the stairs to rejoin the party.

"I never confirmed I was actually going there sir…. But I'm thinking tomorrow so I can be back by Christmas Eve." Harry answered with a wink.

"You be careful boy and remember not to cause any scenes. This is a foreign ministries turf you will be on. Go quietly and come back quieter." Aberforth said. However Harry wasn't paying attention. As they walked back into the drawing room he was immediately distracted by the scene unfolding in front of him.

Everyone was crowded around Viktor and Hermione cheering. They were standing under mistletoe that Harry did not notice above them. The group was cheering them on to kiss as they clapped and whistled. Ginny had her arms crossed with a mean grin on her face as she watched them. Harry suddenly felt his blood boil as he watched them standing so close.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS!" The students and guest shouted as Hermione's face turned red and she looked uncomfortable. Viktor was smiling and grabbed Hermione's hand as he tried to pull her in closer. She kept pulling back and forced a smile as she scanned the crowd. Finally spotting Harry she gave him a help me look and he reacted without thinking.

Harry shoved his way through the crowd quickly and stood in front of Viktor. He pushed him back violently and caused Viktor to stumble back against the wall. Everyone grew quiet as they watched the angry Harry.

"Can't you see she doesn't want too kiss him?!" Harry shouted over the room. "Leave her alone!" Harry grabbed Hermione's hand in his automatically in a protective move. She held his back without thinking of what they were doing.

"Gee Harry. I didn't mean any harm by it. It was just tradition. I apologize if you two are…" Viktor said as he pointed up to the mistletoe.

Ginny glared at the couple as Ron studied them holding hands confused. Harry slowly let go of Hermione's hand and saw the mistletoe above him and began to relax.

"I'm sorry Viktor I didn't mean to… I just thought…." He started to say.

"Thought what that he was trying to kiss Hermione? So what if he was. What is it to you?" Ginny asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

Harry suddenly had a strong idea how Viktor was invited and where the mistletoe came from as he knew for fact it wasn't part of his decorations. Hermione mentioned Ginny's suspicions of them and this charade was most likely her doing.

"Yeah Harry what gives?" Ron asked curiously now as he stepped forward. Everyone was silent as they waited for Harry or Hermione's answer. Aberforth stood quietly in the back round and lowered his head.

"Harry was just looking out for me is all! I'm surprised you didn't step in first Ron." Hermione quickly said. But Harry's red face had already raised more suspicion as Ron and Ginny stared at them.

"You two have been inseparable for a long while now and now you are staying with Harry alone all winter? Everyone else might not want to say it but I will. I think its bullshit!" Ginny yelled. "What is really going on with you two?

"Ginerva Weasley!!" yelled her mom. "You watch your tone!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at once. But even she was studying Harry and Hermione curiously now.

"I'm sorry mom but I won't stand by and let my supposed friends continue to lie to us. Well how about it Harry? Hermione? Do you have anything you want to tell us?" Ginny asked accusingly.

Harry was glaring at his ex girlfriend. He wanted nothing more than to turn her into a troll right now and hex her. The fact that everyone was watching them now further infuriated him. However Hermione jumped in before he could blow up.

"Ginny! What is your problem?! Are you trying to be a snotty bitch or does it come natural to you? Not that it is any of your business but Harry and I are just friends!" She lied.

"No Hermione! Don't lie for her sake. I am tired of secrets…" Harry said angrily as he stared at Ginny right in the eye. Hermione lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Yes it's true alright? I have been dating Hermione for a few months now. And that's really nobody's business but ours. I didn't need anyone's permission! Are you happy Ginny? I was going to wait for a better time to tell everyone besides the damn Christmas party but you win. You ruined the night. Congratulations." Harry said as he glared at her.

Ginny stared back at him and Hermione with a hurt expression. She lowered her head and cried as she ran to the back the room. Michael ran after her. Ron however stood shocked as he stared back and forth between Harry and Hermione. Everyone watched as the two best friends began talking.

"Harry…? Is it true? You and Hermione?" He asked him quietly. "You and Harry!" He shouted to Hermione as his face got red.

"Yes Ron….. I'm sorry. This isn't the way we wanted you to find out trust me. We didn't do this to hurt anybody. It's just how we felt." Hermione said quietly to Ron.

Ron stood there and ran his hands through his hair roughly as he tried to calm down. He glared at Harry now and shook his head while pointing his finger accusingly.

"You had to have her too didn't you? It's not enough to be the chosen one! The boy who lived! Head boy! Youngest auror ever? No that doesn't quite do it for you does it Harry?" Ron yelled. George tried to grab his arm back but Ron quickly threw him off.

"Nothing will ever be enough for you huh? You had to have her too mate? Not even for the sake of my pride could you have left it alone? Fuck you Harry!" Ron yelled. "You were stealing her away all along weren't you?"

Harry felt his anger rising but tried to remain calm. He retook Hermione's hand in his and answered Ron's attack.

"I didn't steal anything from you Ron. I tried to help you fix things with her even when I felt my own feeling surface but you refused to listen to any advice I gave you. You lost her all on your own mate. How can I steal what wasn't yours? I'm sorry you feel the way you do Ron but you're wrong!" Harry answered back.

"Harry is right Ron. You and I were already over when we started dating. I gave you plenty of chances to change but you made your choice when you started snogging and more with Lavender!" Hermione said loudly.

Lavender sat down and tried to blend into the crowd.

"You put your drinking and impatience before our relationship time and time again. I know you are having a hard time with Fred's…… passing." She whispered as she lowered her head.

Everyone in the room lowered their heads to at the mention of the fallen Weasley. Ginny stood up and glared at Hermione.

"How dare you bring him up now? Don't ever mention my brother's name again do you hear me? You're just trying to get the subject off of your lies and sneaking around!" Ginny spat out.

"Ginny I understand he was your brother but you know damn well I didn't mean any disrespect to you or your family. But it's very relevant now in explaining my self and why things are this way now with me and Ron! This debate has nothing to do with you anyway! You and Harry have been broken up for months and any chance you had at changing that went flying out the window this summer. Should I elaborate the reason behind that or are you ready to be quiet now? Hermione asked her with a warning look.

Ginny turned red as slowly sat back down fuming. Hermione rolled her eyes at her and turned back to the angry Ron who stood with his fist balled tightly by his sides.

"We all miss him Ron but your uncontrollable drinking isn't going to make things easier for you. Look where it has brought us already? Harry and I really like each other a lot. He makes me happy and special. I really wish you could see past your jealously and be happy for us. Please?" She asked.

"Screw that man! You expect me to be happy that my two best mates stabbed me in the back? Who knows how long you two have been at it. I'm supposed to be happy for you? You're as stupid as you act Hermione! Go with Harry then! I hope you don't mind sloppy seconds Harry." Ron said as he drank down the rest of his whiskey and threw the glass at the floor in front of Hermione and Harry causing her to jump back with a scream.

"You fucking piece of shit! Harry shouted as he lunged at Ron. The two friends collided into each other as they wrestled to the ground violently. Ron being slightly tipsy lost his balance first as Harry jumped on top of him. Harry rained down punches into his friends face and chest as Viktor and Dean grabbed him off Ron and George and Neville held Ron who was struggling to stand up.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A loud powerful voice shouted from the back of the room.

Everyone jumped and stared back as Aberforth held his hands up and walked forward.

"This is supposed to be a joyful night of celebration! Not a grudge match between friends! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. What is this silly fight about? If two people love each other shouldn't they show each other that love as often as possible? Shouldn't they be together no matter what anyone has to say about it? It's the holidays so stop this ridiculous jealousy." He said to the crowd. "I don't know who masterminded this charade but they ought to be embarrassed for stooping to such immature tactics. Aberforth said as he glanced into Ginny's direction.

She lowered her head and wiped her tears away as Michael tried to comfort her. The other guest all just stood there quietly and shocked at the scene as Harry forced himself out of Viktor's grip. He straightened his clothes and walked back to Hermione who was embarrassed as ever.

Ron slowly stood up with the help of Neville and George. He nodded to Aberforth and apologized to the guest. He then turned to Harry and Hermione and glared at them as they held hands.

"Merry Christmas and thanks for the present!" He said as he gestured at their hand holding. With that said he spun around and stormed out the house with Ginny jumping up to join him. The rest of the Weasley family stood there silently a few moments then quietly nodded to Harry and took their leave as well. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with out exchanging any words. They didn't have too. Both felt the guilt and anger inside at their friend's reactions.

Neville took the liberty of starting the music again and motioned for everyone to dance and mingle. Harry walked towards the kitchen with Hermione walking closely behind him ignoring the stares. He nodded to his closest friends as he excused himself. Viktor followed after them with Aberforth.

Once in the kitchen Harry and Hermione hugged tightly and let out long sighs as the tension left their bodies.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Hermione. This is not how I wanted things to unfold. Are you ok?" Harry whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine Harry. I just can't believe Ginny and Ron would say such things. She was such a jealous brat! What's going to happen with us now?" Hermione asked as she rested her head into his chest.

"I'm not sure…." Harry said as he thought about Ron storming out of his house.

Just then Viktor and Aberforth entered the kitchen snapping Harry and Hermione out of their thoughts.

"Harry I am sorry for offending you earlier. I had no idea you two ver together. I vould never have even tried kissing her. I apologize to you as vell Hermione." Viktor said sincerely.

"It's ok Viktor. It's not really your fault after all but how did you come to knowing of this party in the first place? Not that you aren't welcome. You can come here anytime I just wondered is all." Harry asked.

"Ginny Veasley told me about it. And she mentioned how Hermione had been talking about me a lot lately. I thought maybe I had a chance again. I guess I vas tricked huh?" Viktor said sadly.

"It looks that way." Hermione whispered as she held Harry and leaned on his chest.

They all stood there replaying what just happened in their minds until Hermione broke the silence as she had a thought.

"Viktor? You arriving here might have been a blessing after all. I have a question to ask you." She said excitedly.

Everyone raised an eyebrow as Viktor looked at her curiously.

"Yes vat is it?" he asked.

"During your time at Durmstrang can you ever remember seeing or hearing about a student named Sytravious?" Hermione asked.

Viktor's eyes turned serious as he flinched at the name. He focused his thoughts and answered her question honestly.

"There vas no student under that name at Durmstrang vhile I vas there. But I heard stories of a student several years before me who vas expelled ven it vas discovered he lied about his identity. He studied under the name Vladimir Leon for five years before his real identity vas realized." Viktor said.

"What was his real name then? Harry pressed.

"There vas rumors is all I can say. Rumors that he vas a direct relative of Grindenvald. And his name vas Sytravious." Viktor said disgusted.

"This is a huge discovery for us Harry!" Hermione said excitedly. Harry and Aberforth exchanged concerned looks.

"Is there any photos of this student Viktor? Anything that can help us identify him?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am sure there is. But I vould have to go back and look through old school yearbooks. If you like I vill find it and send the photo straight back to you?" Viktor asked the group.

"That would be great Viktor thank you." Hermione said gratefully.

Viktor nodded and the group filled him in on a few details of their investigation. His great hate for Grindenwald at his followers assured he would help in anyway he could. He promised as soon as the photo was found he would make sure they received it within that same hour. After a brief conversation about quidditch they headed back upstairs to join the party. Thankfully no one brought up what happened earlier and everyone seemed to accept Harry and Hermione who danced together for the first time. Viktor was pleased when Cho accepted his offer to dance as well.

A few more hours passed as everyone said their goodbyes and the party winded down to a close. Neville would be spending the night as He and Harry would set out to Germany the next day. Aberforth gave once last warning to Harry before he left.

"Remember if things get tricky or dangerous you leave right away and contact the local ministry. Don't be a hero Harry. Neville you stay close to him and watch his back. I wish you both the best of luck. Do be sure to inform me of your findings straight away." Aberforth said looking concerned as he patted their shoulders and headed into the green fire to go home. They waved as he entered the floo network and disappeared.

Harry sat down with Hermione on his lap as Neville leaned against a wall near them.

"You reckon we are ready for this Harry?" Neville asked nervously.

"Relax Neville. It's just a simple interview again. What's the worse than can happen?" He asked with a smile.

"That's what I'm worried about…" Hermione said as she hugged Harry's neck.

"Well think positive for once and let me do the worrying." Harry said with a smile to her.

"Hey Neville you head on up to bed I have one more thing I need to do down here with Hermione if you don't mind." Harry told him.

"Not a problem Harry. I'll just double check the plans and brush up on some spell work." Neville replied as he headed to the upper floors to his room.

Hermione looked at Harry confused as he told Neville this.

"What exactly do you have to do with me down here mister? I hope you don't think we will have a repeat of yesterday with Neville so close by Harry." Hermione said smiling as she held him around his waist and leaned back to look up into his green eyes.

"Oh I can only dream Hermione. But that wasn't what I had in mind. There was something else I wanted to do with you all night but never got around to it. Come with me." He said holding out his had for her to take.

Hermione took his hand and smiled as she curiously allowed him to lead her back up the stairs to the drawing room which was still set up as a dance floor. With a wave of his wand the lights dimmed and magical stars lit up the floor as slow piano music began to play for them.

"We only got to dance a few times and they were all fast songs. I wanted to have my first slow dance with you tonight. Would you give me the honor?" Harry asked as he bowed and took her hand.

Hermione blushed and smiled sweetly at him. "Of course you may." She whispered as she curtsied back.

The couple moved to the center of the room all alone as the music played. Hermione rested her head on his chest and he placed his lips to her head. His arms stayed wrapped around her small frame protectively as her arms stayed around his waist. They began to dance slowly side to side as the song started.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

Harry turned her face up to look at him as they held each other and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione returned the passion as she melted in his arms. She wanted to remember this moment forever.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry.  
_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

The music continued playing in the background as they held on to each other and kissed deeply. They forgot all about dancing as they got lost in the moment. Harry thought of everything he had been through with Hermione and how she always stayed by his side no matter what. He decided that even if he lost Ron and Ginny as friends to have this girl in his arms forever that it was more than worth it.

The music slowly came to a stop and they finally separated from the kiss. Harry looked into her eyes as they were glazed with what he saw were tears.

"What's wrong? Didn't you like the song?" He asked.

"Of course I did. It was perfect. I'm just so scared for you…scared for us." She said while she hugged him. "Please promise me you will be careful tomorrow! Come back to me in one piece safely." She added.

"That's one promise I know I can keep Hermione. Nothing can keep me from returning to you ever. I would swim across an ocean to find you. Besides even if it's a foreign country and prison it is still under the control of ministry officials. I am a visiting official from England as far as they are concerned. Nothing will happen. I should be back in time for supper." Harry assured her.

Hermione slowly nodded her head and sighed allowing a smile to form on her pretty face.

"Well then I'll be sure to have something special fixed for you and Neville. Now let's head to bed before I change my mind about allowing you to go at all." Hermione teased.

* * *

**SYTRAVIOUS/ ABERFORTH**

The next morning while Harry and Neville set out for Germany other events of importance were underway in England. Two Dark soldiers were in fast pursuit of a wanted death eater in an abandoned village in the countryside.

Dolohov ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The anti apparation spell cast on the surrounding area prevented him from disappearing altogether as his pursuers gained on him. His remaining hand gripped his wand tightly. He knew he couldn't keep the chase up much longer and debated if he should risk battling the duo behind him. Finally realizing he had no other choice he slowed to a walk and stopped in his tracks in the deserted alley.

Fang and Raven caught up seconds later and stopped a few feet behind him. They each grinned in delight as they saw the defeat in his eyes and sweat drip off his brow.

"Aww I was hoping to get a little more exercise in today. Are we finished running so soon?" Raven said sweetly as she pointed her wand at Dolohov. Fang circled around him menacingly as he glared at the death eater.

"Oh no I just wanted to make sure you were keeping up my dear." Dolohov bluffed hiding his fear. "What do you want with me?" he demanded.

"Who us? We don't want anything my love. Our master on the other hand greatly wishes to meet with you. So that means unfortunately you get to go with us. Willingly or by force makes no difference." Raven warned the death eater with a gorgeous smile.

Fang silently sent his patronus to Sytravious to alert him of their location. He wanted to be sure this one didn't get away from them. It was all the better to summon his master right away he though as he inched closer to Dolohov.

"That's close enough! I'm warning you! I don't intend to meet your master or go anywhere with anyone!" Dolohov shouted as he raised his wand defensively.

"Oh……Really?" Raven whispered. "I was hoping you would say that." She hissed as she sprang forward.

Her curse was met with Dolohov's as they bounced off each other and hit the alley walls causing the bricks to explode to the ground.

Fang attacked right after as his spell barely missed Dolohov's face by inches.

"He wants him alive you fool!" Raven shouted to her brother as she cut Dolohov off from running again.

He shot the Avada Kedavra curse at Raven who jumped out the way before it got anywhere near her. Dolohov took this moment to run full speed away from the duo. However his retreat was short lived as Fang appeared in front of him in a blur of black smoke as his fist connected with Dolohov's jaw. The death eater fell onto his back in pain and scooted back away from the larger wizard who slowly walked stalked closer to him.

He was sliding away still on his back when he felt himself bump into a pair of legs. Glancing up his eyes met Ravens as her boot crunched down onto his hand crushing it against his wand. He grunted in pain and released his grip on it. He knew he was cornered and defeated.

"Do with me what you will just make it quick…." Dolohov said quietly.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. We will do just that but it won't be quick." Raven whispered into his ear as she knelt down next to him.

Fang picked up the dropped wand and pocketed it. He stood over the two making sure any chance of escape was removed. Dolohov looked back and forth between the pair confused and nervous. He had heard about his old comrades disappearing one by one over the past weeks or even worse discovered murdered. He feared his fate would be similar.

The brother and sister smiled triumphantly to each other as they had their prey where they wanted him and Sytravious would be greatly pleased. However the celebration was short lived. A blinding white light engulfed them as they shot to their feet and blocked the fallen Dolohov behind them. They looked for the source of the light and went wide eyed at the wizard before them.

Aberforth stood there wand at the ready with a light emitting from his body. His blue eyes glared at the two while he slowly approached them ready to attack.

"I don't know what foul play is going on here but I assure you it ends now. I am Aberforth Dumbledore and I represent the minister of magic. That man is wanted by the ministry and I intend to deliver him. Step aside now or face Azkaban with him!" he warned in his powerful voice.

Fang and Raven glared at him with hate at the mention of his name. Dumbledore was widely hated among the dark wizards and witches of the army. Being their previous leader's downfall all celebrated at the news of his death. But having his brother before them now brought back the hate and fear in them. Neither made the first move but refused to hand over Dolohov as well.

"This man is also wanted by our lord. If he is handed over to you at all it will be by his wishes and hands not ours. We do not submit to or honor any authority of the ministry. Your warning and request mean nothing to us Dumbledore. He stays with us!" Fang shouted back.

"Then you leave me no choice…." Aberforth said.

He raised his wand and fired off his spells before they could react. Fang and Raven were thrown back into the wall by his advanced spell work. Aberforth moved quickly to grab Dolohov but was forced to hold off when Fang started running back faster than he expected. Aberforth released his Protego Horribilis shield against the dark magic attacks unleashed by Fang and his sister who now joined her brother in a counter attack.

Aberforth's shield repelled their curses and he fired back again. The spells cracked out against each other with loud bangs like gun fire as the battle continued. Dolohov tried to escape in the confusion but was caught in a Locomotor Mortis spell causing his legs to lock as he fell flat on his face.

"You stay put!" Aberforth shouted. He continued his assault on the siblings who dodged and tried desperately to best the more experienced wizard. They backed up as they fired off countless attacks but Aberforth continued to back them up into the alley with his superior magic blocking each attack while he fired off two more for each of their own. The alley was filled with bits of brick as the spells bounced off the walls.

All seems lost for Fang and Raven. The older wizard was too much for them as he was determined as ever to succeed in his own mission. Fang was about to fall into desperation when he noticed Ravens change in demeanor. A grin had spread across her face as she looked down the alley past Aberforth. Fang followed her stare and he too smiled as he saw Sytravious calmly walking down the alley after them. His wand was in hand at the ready. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and a light hooded black cloak over it as it flowed in the wind behind him.

Aberforth looked back as he noticed the sibling's sudden excitement and saw the dark wizard walking toward him. He took several defensive steps back keeping all three in his sights. He knew who this man was right away as he recognized him from the battle in his pub that summer. It was the masked wizard.

"Fang, Raven! Take the death eater back to our loft. Keep him alive and healthy. I have many questions for him. Do not try to assist me with this one. I shall handle him on my own. Now go!" Sytravious shouted.

The brother and sister obeyed immediately and rushed to go after Dolohov. Aberforth tried to shoot a spell to stop them but it was blocked by Sytravious's curse as the two attacks collided and locked into one another. Powerful magical energy sparked into the air and bolts of what looked like electrical currents hit the ground and walls around them. They both pushed against the others attack while they focused their mind and wills into the spells.

"Aberforth Dumbledore I presume?" Sytravious asked with an evil grin.

"Guilty." The older wizard grunted as he pushed back against the locked spell.

"How painfully ironic is this? Dumbledore against Grindenwald yet again." He said with a menacing laugh. "Although I wouldn't be too sure of a repeat outcome this time." He added with confidence.

"We are a bit cocky aren't we?" Aberforth shouted back. "Don't let the white hair fool you." He lectured as he threw the spells apart causing a loud explosion in the alley as they hit the ground between them.

Sytravious jumped back into the air and floated down softly to the ground as the debris and smoke cleared. He was impressed with the defensive work by the old man but unfazed. Aberforth emerged from the smoke and faced the dark wizard again.

"So you are Sytravious? My colleague has been looking for you. Maybe I will do him the favor and bring you in myself." He said as he readied himself to continue the fight.

"Now who is the cocky one? What makes you think you have any chance of accomplishing such a ridiculous feat? I am undefeated in combat and sorry to tell you that statistic won't change today." Sytravious replied as he levitated up into the air. The sky grew darker as the thunder began to sound. Aberforth immediately jumped back several feet as the powerful lightening bolt cracked into the ground where he stood showering dirt and debris into the air.

"You are the darkest of your kind Grindenwald. I have seen what your grandfather was capable of first hand and I won't allow you to follow in his steps. The wicked ways of those days will never be allowed to resurface!" Aberforth shouted as he glared at the dark mage.

"What can I say? I'm one of those bad things that happen to good people. Sue me!" Sytravious replied.

He then launched a massive fire attack at Aberforth as flames shot out in all directions but turned in towards the old wizard like homing missiles.

Aberforth waved his wand as he muttered spells. The fire attack turned into ice in mid air as it fell and shattered. Aberforth then counter attacked with a wind tunnel curse. A whirlwind shot out at Sytravious as it sucked him into it and toward the ground fast. He quickly slashed his wand into it causing the twister to break apart and release him as he flipped back and landed hard but on his feet as he used his free arm to steady himself. He shot an angry look at Aberforth.

They charged at each other shooting spells with blazing speed. Aberforth may have had the upper hand earlier but Sytravious now displayed the faster spell work. Aberforth struggled to keep up with him as he found himself dodging more than attacking. Echoes of the battle could be heard in the distance from local farmers and residents in the town near bye. They all assumed it was a terrible storm coming.

Aberforth retreated behind a building now to catch his breath and think of a plan. He could probably hold this dark wizard off awhile longer but he accepted now his old age had caught up with him. The old wound in his leg from Dolohov was starting to hurt again too. It wasn't likely he would defeat Sytravious.

"Where did you go Dumbledore? You can't hide from me." Sytravious said as he scanned the abandoned village. He looked at the building closest to him and shouted his spell.

_Attero Aedificium Edificium!_

The building was destroyed as a wave of energy imploded it into pieces of concrete and steel. Aberforth was thrown back violently across the street into another building wall. He hunched over holding his ribs and grunted in pain.

"There you are…" Sytravious said calmly. "It's not safe to get so close to exploding objects sir. You should be more careful. You look hurt. Maybe a bit of fresh air will help." He added as he appeared before Aberforth in a blink. He slapped his wand away with a quick flick of his wrist and snatched him up to his feet with one arm powerfully. His gripped the old mans cloak tightly and began to rise into the air gaining speed as they rose.

The ground got further and further away as the two wizards ascended into the air above the village. Sytravious allowed them to come to a stop as he dangled Aberforth in his grip.

"There now doesn't that feel better?" he asked menacingly. "Did you really think you would win? I did not come all this way to lose to a shadow of a wizard. You may have been great in your youth perhaps but look at you now. It's bloody sad." He whispered to the hurting Aberforth. He could only wince in pain as he listened to Sytravious mock him.

"You know the knack of flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss. I thought I would never get the hang of it but look at me now. Wonderful isn't it?" he said as he looked around at the open countryside.

Aberforth glared at him but did not reply. He looked down at the ground far below them and gauged the distance. It looked like his chance of escaping this was slim to none.

"You should give it a try Aberforth. I mean you must be embarrassed me holding you up like this. Just remember….It's not the fall that kills you. It's the sudden stop at the end. Give Albus my regards!" Sytravious shouted as he released Aberforth. The wizard fell wildly towards the ground as he gained speed. His mind searched for the magic to save his fall but all he could think about was hitting the ground. He hadn't his wand anymore but powerful wizards could sometimes perform magic without them. Was he such a wizard?

Sytravious did not stick around to find out though. He let the wizard fall violently to the earth and fired a blasting curse after him for good measure. He then flew off triumphantly. If the old man survived it mattered not. His goal was to hold him off while Raven and Fang retreated with their prisoner. Mission accomplished.

Sytravious apparated back to their loft. It was now located in Little Hangleton just on the outskirts of town. They rented a home from an older witch who was happy for the large sum they paid. Dolohov was chained to a wall already and gagged. Raven and Fang were standing near bye in a heated discussion.

"Why the long face friends? I have just bested the wizard Dumbledore and we have our prisoner. Cheer up." Sytravious said as he walked up to the terrified Dolohov.

"My lord…..I'm afraid the interrogation with have to wait." Fang said nervously.

Sytravious looked at him curiously and saw raven's nervous expression.

"Why would we have to wait then?" He asked carefully.

Fang glanced at Raven quickly and she took in a deep breath before talking.

"My lord…. Your mother has sent word to you while you were away battling." She said quietly.

"AND? OUT WITH IT ALREADY!" He shouted impatiently.

"The army of Shen Lung has joined forced with ours sir. They march on Nurmenguard as we speak! The battle has already begun…." Raven said as she looked at her master.

Sytravious's eyes grew wide with anger and worry. The room began to shake as his energy flowed out of him. His chest rose and fell with the deep breaths he took as he tried to compose himself.

"Listen to me carefully. You will stay here and guard the death eater. Do nothing until I return! Should one of you need to reach me in anyway then send Raven! My mother is a fool to make this move without me!" he roared as his fist punched the wall leaving a giant hole.

The siblings and Dolohov flinched at the crash but remained standing where they stood. Sytravious rushed out the loft and jumped into the air as he flew up and disappeared with a loud pop. He hoped he wouldn't arrive too late.

The large fleet of magical ships made their way across borders as they took cover in the dark clouds Glenda produced. Any muggle on the ground would see a massive rain storm and nothing more. Nurmenguard was not far off now.

Harry and Neville arrived in Germany a few hours earlier. They had the fortress and prison in their sights already as the two walked toward the Black Forest from the town of Freiburg. It had been a pleasant trip all in all and they looked forward to resting once they met the German officials at Nurmenguard.

Sytravious raced through the skies in a rage and he made his way south east toward Germany and the place of his grandfather's death. He would die himself before he allowed his mother to suffer the same fate.

All else in the wizarding world was quiet. No one knew or was prepared for the storm that was to come………

Sorry for the cliff hanger but it had to be done. Stay tuned for Chapter 13. The Battle at Nurmenguard!


	14. The Battle At Nurmengard!

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the potter universe. All right belong to J.K.R and Warner bros. **_

_**..... I did however create the awesome fighting sequences that follow!  
**_

**CHAPTER 13**

**THE BATTLE AT NURMENGARD**

The walk through the thick forest was a long tiresome one. Harry could remember being not to far from here a few years back when he had gone to see the quidditch world cup with the Weasley's and Hermione. Who would have thought that Nurmengard was only on the other side of the forest? Neville was only a few steps behind him now as they made their way quietly towards the hidden grounds of the famous prison. Harry wore his new dragon skin hooded coat over his auror battle vest. His green eyes scanned the forest ahead of them for a sign of the entrance or danger. Hermione's instructions told them that it was a tall fortress with high security walls surrounding it. The prison itself was located at the center of the complex. Many other buildings had been added over the years for security quarters and staff. As it stood now Nurmengard was the wizard's equivalent to a high security military installation or base.

As the two young aurors came over a hill the grand complex stood out before them. They could see the peak of the jet black prison tower high in the air over the tall walls that protected the grounds and kept potential escapees in. The place had an enchantment on it similar to Hogwarts that made it seem like a dangerous swamp to muggle eyes. Harry and Neville however were obviously not muggles so they continued forward towards the heavily guarded gates.

Four tall fierce looking wizards stood post at the front gate with a giant three headed hellhound behind them. It was easily 12 feet tall sitting down. The fierce dog like beast growled at Neville and Harry as they approached but remained where it stood waiting for an order to attack. One of the wizards approached Harry and Neville shouting some words in German he could not understand.

"So how about those German lessons you told me about yesterday Neville? What's he saying?" Harry said to the confused and nervous Neville.

"Wait just a second here. Let me see…." Neville replied as he flipped through a small translation book. "I think he asked up what color our lunch is."

Harry rolled his eyes in frustration as the guard smiled amused at Neville.

"Don't give yourself a headache young friend. I speak English just fine. You can put your book away. I am Perseus the head of security here at Nurmengard. What can I do for you gentleman?" The wizard asked kindly. He was very tall with broad shoulders and a tough physic. He had long blonde hair that he wore back in a tight ponytail.

"Oh thank Merlin." Harry replied. "I am Harry Potter and this is Neville Longbottom. We are aurors with the British Ministry Of Magic." He added.

"Harry Potter you say? Well it is a pleasure indeed friend." Perseus said shaking his hand then Neville's. "What brings you all the way here to Nurmengard?"

"Well we don't really have an appointment you see but we were hoping to interview one or two of your prisoners. It's to help with a case we are investigating on a Sytravious Grindenwald. A lot of dead ends so far and this is sort of a last hope." Harry said truthfully.

"Grindenwald huh? Well I suppose you came to the right place at least. I'm not to sure what prisoners here would have any information for you but some have been here just as long as Gellert was so there is some hope. Follow me inside Mr. Potter and Longbottom. I will inform the warden of your arrival. And don't mind Tripp, he said gesturing to the huge three headed beast, He will only attack when we tell him too." Perseus joked as they followed him into the gates.

Neville eyed the beast carefully. He had never seen such a thing in his life but Harry fortunately had an encounter with a similar animal in his first year at Hogwarts.

"We had better get inside quickly anyway. Word is a bad storm is approaching from the east. It has left most of Poland drenched in water already. I hope you weren't planning on leaving to soon? That is unless you brought umbrellas?" Perseus asked.

"No I think we can afford to wait out a storm sir. Do you think the warden will allow us to see the prisoners? Harry replied.

"I don't see why not. But I am sure he will insist on being present." Perseus answered.

Harry nodded his agreement and the three of them walked at a steady pace through the complex towards the main staff building in the center right before the towering prison itself. Harry could almost hear the thunder rolling deeply in the far distance as the wind picked up a little.

They entered the warden's quarters and were instructed to wait in a sitting room until he could join them. Harry and Nevillle sat there looking around the bland decorated room. Not even a painting hung on the walls. The only thing warm about it was the fireplace.

After a brief wait Perseus came back in followed by an elderly wizard whom Harry assumed was the warden. He wore dark robes and had grey short hair and a full beard.

"Well you must be Harry Potter?" He said proudly to Neville shaking his hand. Neville looked confused and forced a smile. "I am Luther Ludwig warden of Nurmenguard."

"No sir this is Harry Potter over here." Perseus corrected him and pointing to the amused Harry who now shook the wardens hand.

"Right right. My apologies young sir. My eyes aren't what they use to be it seems. I have heard great things about you Mr. Potter. I hear you work as an auror now for the British ministry? This is great news indeed." Luther stated.

"Yes sir thank you. So I assume you do know why we have traveled here then?" Harry asked.

"Yes I have been told. But I am afraid to bring such bad news. You see all prisoners that were held here around the time of Grindenwald have all been deceased or released. Grindenwald himself was the oldest one here from his time and as you know he met his end as well." Luther revealed to them.

Harry and Neville both looked disappointed as they exchanged looks. The warden took notice of this and spoke on.

"But maybe I can be of some help in your investigation? You see I have been warden here for quite some time. I was held here prisoner myself when Nurmengard was first designed to hold the dark lords foes. When Dumbledore defeated him and locked him in his own prison I volunteered to work here as a guard to make sure he never escaped. Over the years I rose in the ranks until I was warden myself. Whatever questions you may have had to ask I may be able to answer for you." Luther said with hope.

Harry considered this as his spirits rose. Perhaps their trip had not been in vain after all.

"Well sir the main question we have has been about the possibility of Grindenwald having any offspring. You see the main target of our investigation now is a dark wizard who has been identified as Sytravious Grindenwald. At first I thought it was a huge fan of the former dark lord who took his name. But my gut feeling told me I had better come here and look into it deeper." Harry said.

"Well your gut feeling serves you well Mr. Potter. The dark wizard Gellert use to get frequent visits years ago by a young beautiful girl. She was his daughter Glenda. You see only kin can visit any prisoner here. She visited her father faithfully from the ages of 10 – 30 years old. Then she disappeared. But on her last visit the log book clearly has Glenda Grindenwald plus one. I wasn't present for that specific visit but I am told the plus one was a small male baby. I can't say if this male child happens to be the same wizard you seek out now but if I were a betting man…." Luther said with a wink.

"So I think we can all agree in here that the wizard Sytravious is in fact the male heir of Gellert Grindenwald?" Harry asked around.

"The age fits. He would be about 30 now if that were the case and all eye witness account place him about that. And his magical abilities make even more sense if he has followed the same path as his grandfather and share the same skills." Neville said nodding his head.

"I don't know what investigation you are holding but I can tell you this. I know for fact Glenda Grindenwald lives on to this day. I keep in good contact with foreign ministries Mr. Potter. And all the ones in the Far East are aware of her being very much active in their parts. Rumors of a young dark champion in her midst circulate on the regular. Once again I don't like to go on a whim to often but this Sytravious you talk of fits the part very well wouldn't you agree?" Luther asked.

"I would agree sir…Well this has been a great help coming here." Harry said thankfully to the head of security and the warden. "I can see that storm is getting very close. Do you think my companion and I can stay here while it passes? Maybe we can go through old visitor logs too if you don't mind?

"I think that would be fine. I hope if our aurors should ever require assistance from your ministry we shall find you all as accommodating?" Luther asked hopefully.

"I will definitely return the favor any way I can in the future sir." Harry added as they led him out the building towards the archives quarters.

Once they were outside again Harry felt the change in the air. He could hear the great hell hound barking furiously at the sky. The other guards were trying to calm it down and shrugged at each other not knowing what had it so riled up. The wind had picked up but it wasn't damp at all. It was very dry.

Harry looked towards the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in from the east. Thunder shook the hills in the distance not too far away. Here and there a flash of lighting lit up the sky.

"I told you a bad storm was coming. We better take shelter sooner than later. Follow me." Perseus started to say. But Harry was concentrating on the mass of storm clouds closest to Nurmengard. Something about them caught his attention. He studied them closer.

As the second wave a lighting flashed across the horizon Harry saw what distracted him last time. This time there was no mistaking it. In the center of the clouds he clearly saw the silhouette of a great ship while the lighting flashed. As the flash spread to other clouds he could make out the shadows of several other ships hidden in the storm.

"Are you expecting a change of guard or reinforcements of some kinds Perseus!?" Harry quickly asked the guard.

"What are you talking about? There is no change of guard here. Our forces remain here all winter until the spring guard relieves us. Why do you ask?" Perseus said as he caught the concern in Harry's voice.

Harry did not have to explain though as everyone followed his gaze to the clouds. The sky was a darker shade of black than a normal storm ought to be. Something was very wrong. Then the horns sounded.

A deep horn rang out from above long and loud. It filled the fortress grounds and shook the walls. Anyone within the area stopped what they were doing and looked at the sky to find the source of the great sound.

Harry clenched his jaw as he watched the terrifying scene unfold before his eyes. Slowly the hull of the first mighty galleon ship emerged from the dark clouds. Within moments the entire flying vessel was floating high above in plain view for all to see. The sails themselves were made of dark storm clouds as flashes of lighting lit them up. One by one the other ships followed suit and descended down from the clouds.

The fleet circled around the entire camp as more horns sounded. They sailed into tighter formations and descended down to their predetermined positions. The dark army of Grindenwald had arrived. The battle of Nurmengard was upon them all.

Glenda marched up to the edge of the largest ship and glared over the fortress of her father. She took in the scene for a brief moment before composing herself. This was her moment and her time. It would be a swift victory. General Shen Lung stepped next to her and grinned.

"My lady your storm cover worked beautifully. They are totally ambushed! Give the command and my forces will strike." The old Chinese mage declared.

"Do it now. Take no prisoners either……..Kill them all." Glenda said evenly.

Shen Lung laughed and nodded his approval. He walked to the front of the ship and climbed to the highest point. Placing his wand on his voice box he amplified his voice so all around could hear.

"Hear this people of Nurmengard! I am the great wizard and lord Shen Lung of The Order of the Dragon! General of Grindenwalds new army! On behalf of her greatness Glenda Grindenwald we thank you for so graciously looking over Nurmengard for her. However your services here have expired. You are surrounded by the greatest fleet and force this land has seen in centuries. Resistance is foolish! Surrender your wands and weapons and all will be spared! You have fifteen minutes to comply or all will be annihilated!" Shen Lung shouted over the property.

Harry felt a chill go through him as he heard the dark lord's command. A sudden flash back to Voldermorts demands as he surrounded Hogwarts came back to him. That battle had been different. It was on familiar turf and he was surrounded by all his closest friends and allies. Over here he was a stranger and far far from home.

"You have got to send for help Perseus! I doubt this place can withstand an attack from this army." Harry told the top security official.

"You are right. In a head to head fight we shall certainly lose. But we have a few tricks up our sleeves. It might by us some time if anything. I wonder if they plan on fighting from the sky." Persues asked.

"It won't do them much good. We have enchantments and protections over the enire area using magic much older than most. They might attack us from the air but they will do little but dent our shields." Luther said. "Too bad we can't apparate out of here…"

"What did you say? Why can't we apparate?" Harry asked surprised.

"Old rule to prevent the most talent prisoners from attempting to flee with wand less magic." Perseus answered. "You two better get inside. If we can find a way to get you out of here we will. This is not your fight. But perhaps you can send for help in the process of escape."

"I don't want to abandon you guys!" Harry protested.

"You are a brave young man indeed Potter. Very much like your legend. But I cannot ask you to risk your life protecting this prison. Take the information I gave you back to your minister. Tell him what has happened here and let us pray a solution and help arrive in time." Luther replied.

"As for you Perseus! Ready the men to make a defense. Once the enemy touches ground and marches on the complex release the hell hound. I in the meantime will awaken the Manticore's. They will be more than ready to join a fight!" Luther said with great energy.

A Manticore is a sentient creature, capable of intelligent speech but not classified as a being due to its violent tendencies, it has a human-like head, a lion's body, and the tail of a scorpion. The tail secretes venom that is instantly fatal to a victim of its sting. A manticore's skin repels virtually all known charms, so it is extremely difficult to subdue by magic. Its tail end has a ball like shape filled with poisonous darts it fires at its prey. It is unknown how the wizards at Nurmengard enlisted the help of the five creatures that dwell here now.

Harry and Neville watched impressed as the guards of Nurmengard formed their own ranks and took defensive positions around the camp. Perseus had his elite guard follow him back to the main gate with the hellhound Tripp. All together there were about 200 men guarding Nurmengard plus a few magical beasts.

"Come on Neville Let's get to higher ground. I don't care what Luther said. Until they figure out how we are going to escape I'm going to help. We are useless standing around." Harry said.

"I was afraid you might say that eventually. I'm with you though…." Neville said nervously.

Luther saw Harry and Neville running up the stairs of the tallest building beside the prison tower. He shook his head and shouted out to the young aurors.

"Potter! If you are going to fight anyway then do us a favor! Send our response to their surrender demands!" Luther called out to him with a firm nod.

Harry looked back and nodded his head to show his understanding of the request. He would do more than send a reply. He would strike first. The Germans had their secret weapons and so did he. Harry ran as fast as he could while poor Neville tried to keep up. He reached into his moke skin pouch around his neck and removed the Elder Wand. It pulsed in his hand as if it recognized it's surrounding of Nurmengard.

As he reached the top of the tall building he surveyed the sky. All the ships were still floating above ground surrounding the fortress. They had about five minutes until they attacked. Harry wouldn't give them the chance. His gripped the Elder Wand and searched his mind for a powerful enough spell to damage the lead ship.

Then suddenly a spell he never learned came to his mind as if on its own. As it did he felt a tingle from the wand as he shouted the spell into the wind.

"_**Ventus Fragosus Undo**_!"

He pointed his wand at the lead ship closest to Nurmengard and watched as a powerful force of magical wind shot out of it with speed like a freight train. It spun and twisted in its approach as it increased in size. The crashing wind separated into many twisting directions and resembled a multi headed snake. Each wind attack struck several different sides of the ship breaking into the wood structure. All the twisting whirlwinds disappeared into the ship and after a short silent moment the ship burst outward into splintering pieces as the might vessel came crashing down to the ground. Dark soldiers could be seen jumping out to their safety and apparating with pops to the ground.

The cheers of the German guards could be heard below as they watched Harry's bold attack on the army. Luther and Perseus both gave Harry thumbs up as he waved back down. But the celebration was short lived as Shen Lung ordered a counter attack. A loud crack that sounded like a cannon blast echoed into the air followed by hundreds more. The sound rang into the forest like fireworks and machine gun fire.

The ships were firing on Nurmengard. But the cannons did not fire gun powder and wrecking balls. Shen Lung's great mind had devised an arsenal of cannons with dragon heart string cores. Each one acted as an oversized wand. And all of them now rained down expuslo spells into the camp as each one hit the walls with a loud explosion.

The walls and air above Nurmengard held off the attacks for now as the protective charms and shields held. But everyone knew this was temporary. Harry watched as the soldiers from the ships began to dismount the vessels and form up on the ground.

Harry ran down the stairs of his tower with the confused Neville still right behind him. He struggled to keep his balance as each strike from the cannons shook the ground under his feet. Upon reaching ground level he ran with his head low as the crashes of the enemy attacks could be heard on the outside walls. He made it straight to Perseus's position.

"They have left the ships! The soldiers are forming up on the ground outside the walls!" Harry shouted to him.

"How many of them do you figure are out there?' Perseus asked.

"I can't say for sure but it figures to be at least two thousand or more." Harry said.

"Hmm so they think they can intimidate us with numbers alone? Let's see what they think of Trip!" Perseus said defiantly as he let the giant hell hound loose. It rose up in the air with a loud growl and stood on its hind legs baring its teeth on all three heads. Harry thought the beast was one of the most terrifying sights he had seen in awhile.

The guards opened the front gate and let the hellhound run out towards the amassing army. Wizards shouted in surprise and cursed out loud as they fired off their spells. The hellhound growled even louder and began tearing through their ranks like a wrecking ball with each foot fall hitting the ground with the sound of thunder.

Shen Lung observed the damage being done to his formation and cursed under his breath. The Germans were going to play dirty he saw.

"Form a barrier around the hound! Don't run from it you cowards!" He ordered to the soldiers as he ran in to join the attack.

Shen Lung approached the wild beast as one of its three heads spit out a dead wizard. The hound snapped its jaws at him but he dodged with impressive speed for such an old wizard. He shot out a curse causing one of the beast's eyes to cover in boils that began popping with pus and blood. It screamed out on pain. The other two heads tried to bite his head off as the hound charged at the general. But Glenda arrived and shot out her magical binds that wrapped around the hounds legs and sent it crashing to the ground. Shen Lung made several quick motions with his wand as the spray of blood flew up into the air drenching the soldiers around. The two remaining heads of the hound rolled off the beast's shoulders and hit the ground.

In all Tripp had killed about 25 soldiers and injured 15 others. It was barely a dent into their forces but a great physiological victory for the Germans. The army proceeded forward carefully not knowing what else would come charging out the front gates.

Harry and Perseus watched from the wall as the hound was slain. The head guard hung his head in anger and balled his fist. Harry felt his frustration as he watched the dark soldiers drag the beast's body off the battle field.

"Tripp stood guard with me at this gate for years. He was a good companion. I know he gladly charged out into that army facing death with no problem. As long as he were protecting us. Harry you have to get out of here. This looks bad. Eventually that mob will make it over these walls. You can't be found here." Perseus said.

"And you can't give up so easily! I'll leave when I think the time is right. As of this very moment we are surrounded and if I attempted to flee through the air I would be shot out the sky. So how about we keep giving them hell until an idea pops into one of our heads?" Harry said to the frustrated Perseus.

"Very well I can agree to that much Mr. Potter." Perseus replied as he gripped his wand.

He ordered his men to follow him to the top of the wall. They spread out along the walls perimeter and stared down the army outside. On Perseus's command they all fired off their spells and attacks. Bright lights and electric sparks flew down from the high wall into the sea of soldiers below them. Some men were hit while others dodged and fired back.

Harry noticed a cluster of tree's in the distance and had an idea. The time for simple warning shots and wounding had passed. He drew the Elder Wand and focus on the trees. They were torn from the ground by the roots as they flew up into the air. Harry shot another silent spell and the tree trunks snapped with a loud crack into hundreds of large wooden splinters. He swung his arm violently down toward the front ranks of the charging enemy. The large wooden splinters rained down on the soldiers like deadly spears and harpooned them into the ground. The blood bathed the air as Harry's vicious attack sent the second wave of soldiers back retreating.

Harry then shot down multiple bolts of lightning down toward the retreating men and sent several flying forward into the others burning from the voltage. He continued assisting in the defense of the walls while the guards watched amazed at his ability and Neville joined in the attacks.

Glenda and Shen Lung watched from the rear at their ranks were pushed back by the mysterious young wizard. His magic was superb.

"Who is their young champion? We might have to step in eventually and remove him ourselves if this continues." Shen Lung said worried.

"Don't stress yourself ancient one. The battering ram will be ready soon and our men will be inside the gate. They will all fall shortly after including the young fighter." She said confidently. But meanwhile she was watching Harry closely. The way he fought and the power of his spells made he think of her son. Where was Sytravious now? Surely he had received the news of the battle by now.

Harry continued throwing powerful spells at the coming waves of soldiers. He glanced at Neville to make sure he was ok. The other auror was clearly nervous but his adrenaline must have kicked in because he was fighting with the same energy and power as any other guard there.

Just then Harry and the Neville could hear a loud roar from behind them. They spun around along with most the guards at the wall and gate. Luther had returned and he wasn't alone. He had at least fifty more men with him and along with them were the greatest looking beast Harry had ever seen.

Several large manticore stood at the flanks of the group. They had large faces much like a human and manes around them like lions. Their long tails swung high in the air behind them with the deadly dart throwing spiked ends. Luther was leading them and his men toward the front gate.

"Keep holding them off men! If they break through the gate they have a fiercer battle awaiting them inside!" Luther shouted.

Harry was impressed with the will to fight in these German wizards. They were severely outnumbered and the chance of winning was nonexistent. But here they all stood giving the enemy as much bite back as possible. As much as Harry wanted to stay and fight he knew he would have to get away eventually. The day was getting late and he had to warn everyone back home about the attack.

Harry suddenly had an idea. He stepped down from the wall and ran toward the closest building. He was going to summon the only messenger he had that could get his message delivered in time. He hoped Fawkes would come to his call. And perhaps it would only be fair to summon Kreacher to inform his house guest of the situation as well. She would be worried by now Harry knew.

* * *

**12 GRIMMAULD PLACE.  
**

The table had been set for supper for over an hour and the candles were melted. The food was already cold as well. The only sounds audible was the ticking of the wall clock, the cracking fire, and Hermione's fingers drumming nervously on the table.

Harry was late. Much later than he had said he might be. All sorts of thoughts swarmed into her mind as to the cause of the delay. She wanted to inform the minister of Harry's location and plan but being that only Aberforth and herself knew of his secret mission she thought it would be better to hear from one of them first. Aberforth had mentioned stopping by for dinner as well to hear of the findings from Nurmengard but he never showed either. Hermione wondered what was going on.

"Well I can't just sit here guessing much longer can I? I have to talk to someone." She vented out loud.

Hermione pushed herself back from the table finally deciding she had enough sitting around. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do but she went to her room anyway and changed into more comfortable clothing to leave the house. Rushing down the stairs she headed back to the kitchen to put the food away.

As she was wrapping the last of it she jumped back as a loud pop sounded in the room behind her. Kreacher had apparated into the kitchen with a burst. He bowed to Hermione and mumbled his apologies for startling her.

"Pardon the intrusion Ms. Granger. I bring word from Master Potter." Kreacher said to the worried Hermione.

"It's quite ok Kreacher I was just surprised is all. What news do you have from Harry?" She asked impatiently.

"Master is very far away. Will be late for dinner says he." Kreacher began.

"Well did he say why?" Hermione asked waiting for the house elf to get on with it.

"Yes I was getting to that madam. Master is fighting in a big battle. A dark army marches on Nurmengard. Many deaths and destruction. Chaos everywhere. Blood and screams. I assume he should be in no later than midnight perhaps?" Kreacher added warmly.

Hermione stood there with her jaw dropped and wide eyed. Nurmengard was under attack and Harry was still there? This was terrible news. No one knew he was going there at all! She had to tell someone quickly. Where the hell was Aberforth she thought?

Just as she was about to go crazy with all the what if's and questions the fireplace flames in the kitchen turned green and the minister Kingsley stepped out in a hurry flanked by several ministry officials. He looked around the kitchen and focused on Hermione.

"It is true then? Harry and Neville traveled to Nurmengard alone?" He asked as he looked around for Harry.

"Yes it's true! And it is under attack now by an army sir. Harry just sent word to me now through Kreacher." She said pointing to the house elf.

"But he didn't go without letting someone know sir. Aberforth knew of his plans and promised to assist him if any danger arose. He is probably there now since he didn't show up here earlier. That would explain his tardiness." Hermione added as she thought about it.

"I'm afraid that isn't true Hermione. I found out about Harry from Aberforth not too long ago and about the battle in Germany. He is in critical condition at St. Mungo's as we speak. He was barely alive when we got to him. The dark wizard Sytravious dueled with him and left him for dead this morning." Kingsley informed Hermione.

She sank into her chair shocked and was speechless and she covered her mouth with her hand. "How did you find him?" She whispered.

"Somehow the phoenix Fawkes was sent to Aberforth by Harry in just enough time before he succumbed to his injuries. Harry was informing him of his situation at Nurmengard and Fawkes was able to heal the most severe wounds Aberforth suffered. He then sent word to us through Fawkes about his location and passed Harry's message at that time. I couldn't believe Harry would do such a thing so I had to come here and check for myself. This is greatly disturbing." Kingsley said worried.

"Is Aberforth going to be ok?" Hermione asked with hope and watery eyes.

"….I don't know Hermione. The internal injuries alone were great. How he survived at all I can't answer. He claims to have been dropped from the air by the dark wizard. Apparently Sytravious sent a blasting curse after him to finish him off but the curse struck the ground before Aberforth did and the explosion slowed his fall. He also managed to soften the impact with weak magic as he did not have his wand. It's an amazing story actually but it's a story he may not have the chance to re tell. Only time will tell if he survives." Kingsley stated sadly.

Hermione wiped a tear and thought about the old wizard. He was a strange one for sure but he was starting to grow on her. She also knew he cared for Harry greatly. That thought brought the main worry back to focus.

"Sir what about Harry? When are you sending your men to rescue him? We can't leave him there to fight!" Hermione stated.

"It's not that simple…. I can't just send the cavalry so easy you see. We are very short staffed as it is and lack the resources for a battle this large. And it is in Germany we have to be careful how we proceed. If we march in there unprepared without political debate we can be drawn into an all out war. Harry should have brought this plan to my attention." Kinglsey replied with a serious tone.

"So what are you saying sir? You are going to just abandon him? You can't mean that!" Hermione shouted back.

"I am minister of magic now Hermione I have to think about the whole nation. Harry is a dear friend to me and we owe him a great debt for all he has done for us. But he is one man and to risk the whole country trying to rescue him is a tough choice. Besides for this kind of mission I would have sent an auror of Harry's talents or Aberforth himself. They are both unavailable obviously. I don't know what to do. We will have to have a closed meeting with the counsel to decide what action to take." Kingsley informed her.

"And in the meantime he is stuck in the middle of a bloody war! We don't have time for meetings minister. We once fought side by side together you and me. And we willingly faced death all for the sake of Harry's life. I thought we made a great team no? Please help me now…." Hermione pleaded. She referred to the nigh they all drank polyjuice potion to resemble Harry as they flew from his old home to sneak him away from Voldermort and the death eaters.

Kinglsey stared at Hermione with a great pain and struggle on his face. He finally sighed and shook his head.

"I was just an auror back then. My responsibilities were different and simpler. I have a greater responsibility to the people of England now. If we face a new broad war we must be ready. I regret one of my best men is already caught in the battle but I have faith Harry will find a way back. Don't get any crazy ideas Hermione. You wait here for my word. As soon as we come to a decision I will inform you. Don't worry he will not be abandoned." Kinglsey said.

Hermione stood there shocked and defeated as she watched the wizards leave again through the flu network. She felt so alone. Ron and Ginny probably had no idea what was going on and to be truthful she did not want to bother asking for their help. Neville was with Harry and Aberforth was out the picture. She did not know who she could turn too and she did not have the time to wonder.

Hermione ran back up the stairs to her room and searched through all her research she had done for Harry on Nurmengard's location. She studied the maps and stuffed the papers into her pockets. Then she glanced up at the ceiling. Hermione knew of a certain creature Harry kept in the attic. He had served as a great password for Harry's dorm all semester and she prayed Buckbeak would be up for long flight this evening.

Upon reaching the attic level she opened the door slowly. Buckbeak stood up quickly and faced Hermione in a defensive cautious stance. He slowly spread his wings and approached her. She carefully faced him slowly and bowed politely. After a moment Buckbeak relaxed and bowed back in turn. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and walked up to him as she pet his long sharp beak softly.

"Hey there old friend. Harry needs our help ok?" She whispered to him with teary but focused eyes. She threw her cloak over her shoulders and pocketed her wand. Then she waited as the hippogriff lowered itself for her to mount. She jumped onto him quickly and clung to his feathers. Buckbeak stretched his wings as far as he could in the limited space and turned to the window. Hermione flicked her wand and the window grew in size and opened for them.

The hippogriff ran and jumped out the window as his wings stretched their full twenty four foot span. He sailed high into the air as the wind rushed through Hermione's hair. She normally would have screamed at the rush but her mind was focused on Harry and Neville's survival. They disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

**NURMENGARD**

Several hours had passed since Harry sent his messages. The siege had taken a temporary halt for about thirty minutes now. The army had fallen back and seemed to be meeting at the rear to either regroup or rethink their strategy. In the last attack on the gate and walls several soldiers had managed to break through and about 50 of the German guards had been killed. Harry had panicked that the gate would fall to the enemy so he cast a giant barrier of enchanted ice across the entrance blocking further soldiers from running through and freezing a handful of them inside of it.

This move had bough them time to think and heal their wounded. The idea of winning the battle out was over. They all knew it was only a matter of time before the army made its way into the camp. Whatever help or reinforcements that were coming or had tried to come would be met by the remaining army on the outskirts of the forest. No hope was left.

The 150 or so guards left huddled near the front gate and waited for the final attack. The manticore prowled back and forth waiting for their turn to fight. The fact that they were so tame among the humans at all baffled Harry. But Luther had explained an old pact formed with the beast years ago kept their loyalty with the prison. Once they unleashed their power on the army it would at least inflict great damage to their numbers. But the battle was far from even and they knew it.

"Listen Potter when they next attack starts that barrier of ice will come crashing down. Once it starts to get crazy in here I want you and Neville to make your escape. There is a back exit behind the water tower. They shouldn't know of it or they would have attacked there by now. Leave through there and make for the woods." Luther instructed.

"Luther what will happen with you and your men? Will you surrender?" Harry asked concerned.

"They won't live to see the day the keepers of Nurmengard surrender. No Harry we fight to the end. You have been very brave and brilliant today in your help but you must go and fight another day. Keep to the rear of the group. It won't be long now." Luther said.

Harry wanted to protest but the image of Hermione's face flooded his mind and he knew he had to survive this day. He looked at Neville and they nodded in understanding. They must take their leave of the battle now. Packing up the log books of Gellert's visits they headed to the back of the formation.

The drums outside started to pound again as the army marched slowly toward the gates. The heavy foot falls rumbled in the ground and made an intimidating sound across the camp. A loud deep horn rang off once last time as the powerful spell shot from Shen Lungs wand sent the ice wall crashing down in frozen chunks.

The last attack started. Dark soldiers poured into the front gate as spells and curses shot of into the crowd. Several guards fell while most blocked the attacks and fired off their own. The dark army crowded into the courtyard of the camp like ants. All seemed finished for the guards when the manticore finally charged. The ferocious and ever dangerous beast charged into the mass of soldiers firing their poisonous darts and devouring one wizard after another. The front ranks fell back like dominoes and the spells fired at the beast were of little use.

The last laugh of Nurmengard on the army had been unleashed. Even while the guards were massacred one by one the manticore continued destroying the ranks of the dark army. Wizards by the hundreds charged back at the beast as the ground filled with the blood of the dead.

Harry and Neville had headed for the back entrance as soon as the ice wall fell. The sounds and screams from the battle behind them would haunt them for many years but the stayed focused and ran toward the water tower. A few dark wizards almost caught up to them but Harry destroyed them quickly and silently with a wave of his wand as their bodies crashed into nearby building and walls causing the bones to crunch.

Neville was surprised at the powerful attacks Harry unleashed all afternoon in the battle but never questioned him. He was just glad to be alive and partnered with the famous wizard and friend. They ran on until they reached the water tower. Harry searched around it until he noticed the passage way behind it. It was a tunnel that went under the wall and into the field behind the fortress. A few ships were anchored in the field but not many soldiers walked around. If they waited for the right time they might be able to get across unnoticed.

Back at the main battle the guards were almost cornered but continued their defense. The army had not penetrated past the front courtyard thanks to the unmatched skills of the manticore that had even driven deep into the ranks of the army as far back as Shen Lung and Glenda. The men were in a panic trying to figure out how to stop the amazing assault the beast launched as the soldiers fell one by one.

Shen Lung could perhaps duel one or two of these great beasts on his own but they were five of them approaching their position now. Glenda readied herself for the defense of the army's rear.

Just then as fear was gripping the air and the unexpected beast seemed to have gained the best of them a loud terrible roar was heard in the skies. It shook the ground and sent a gust of wind through the camp. All eyes shot to the air above and another roar was heard even closer followed by a long deep growl.

Even the manticore halted their charge and scanned the sky above for the familiar sound of a foul beast greater than even them.

A red dragon swooped down over the battle from out the clouds. Its wings spread across and left a shadow over the army. Great pointed spikes lined its spine from the head to the tail. Six sharp and huge horns crowned its massive head as the dragon rushed down to join the battle. The army let out a huge cheer and raised their weapons and wands in triumphant applause.

Each of the dragon's muscular legs had red spikes sticking out the back of them and its huge clawed hands reached down crushing the closest manticore's skull as it flung it across the battle field. The dragon landed with a crashing thud into the ground in front of Glenda and released another loud roar at the remaining manticore beasts challenging them. Glenda smiled proudly and let out a sigh of relief as she lowered her wand. Any doubt of victory vanished. The champion of the army had arrived.

The remaining manticore spread out and circled the great red dragon. But before they could get into position the Peruvian Viper sucked in a huge amount of air and released a massive ball of fire that engulfed the closest one incinerating it into ashes. The dragon rushed at the next beast and caught it in its powerful jaws snapping the spine and spit it out. That left two more remaining threats to the army.

The two dangerous beats ran back toward the gates to gain a better position against the dragon but the Peruvian Viper flew up into the air with great speed and landed right on the gate blocking their path. It let out the loudest roar yet and sprayed its deadly fire into the beast as they burned to their death. The threat of the manticore was no more. They had met their match and were easily defeated.

The dragon tuned now into the courtyard where the remaining guards were putting up their last defense. The army cleared out its way fearfully as it crashed into the ground with giant foot falls while the long tails ripped up the dirt floor as it dragged behind it.

Luther and Perseus stood at the front of the group of guards defiantly and fearfully and they faced the great red beast. Wands raised they watched the dragon as it focused on them with its ice blue eyes that struck a fear in all who saw them. As it stood up tall before them Luther couldn't help but notice the mark of Grindenwald engraved in the scaled pattern around its neck.

"You are no natural beast dark wizard!" Luther shouted to it. "We will not surrender or be your prisoners! Do what you will but many will know that we stood and fought here today to the bitter end!" He spit at the dragon and fired of his spell followed by the other guards. A brilliant display of sparks and lights erupted into the air at the dragon and army behind it as the last spells left the guard's wands.

The fire of the Vipertooth engulfed the guards shortly after as they last of the resistance was destroyed. Nurmengard had fallen once again into the hands of Grindenwald's army. All were celebrating when Glenda shouted above the crowd.

"Two are escaping!! Quickly stop them now!!"

* * *

Harry was waiting for his chance to run across the field when he and Neville heard the great roar from the dragon above them in the sky. All the soldiers in the field were pointing and cheering as they ran toward the battle to watch the beast in action. Harry wasted no time as he and Neville bolted across the field toward the trees. The distance seemed so far away as they hauled ass. Neville suddenly tripped and fell hard into the ground and shot a spell accidentally into the air. The expulso charm fired up and hit one of the ships. Wood burst off it landed with a crash into the ground near them.

Harry cursed under his breath and ran back and helped Neville up. They continued running as the sounds of the dragons roar grew louder. Suddenly a group of soldiers cut them off about 20 yards ahead. Harry wasted no time as he instinctively raised his wand to the sky and once again the spell came to his mind out of nowhere.

Lighting rained down on the group of soldiers sending them flying in all directions as their bodies burned from the electric pulse that ran through them. The next wave of soldiers was lost in the grounds that opened beneath them as Harry waved the Elder wand again causing the earth to swallow the soldiers up in a mini earthquake. The powerful spells came to Harry's mind quickly each time he tried to think of a spell to conquer his enemy's.

Harry could hear a witch's voice yelling loudly over the noise of cheers behind him inside the camp.

"Two are escaping!! Quickly stop them now!!"

He cursed one more time as he sped up but Neville nearly tripped again. Harry stopped as they reached the trees. He could see that Neville was a little shaken up and his conditioning wasn't as good as his as the boy's chest rose and fell deeply as he tried to catch his breath.

"Neville listen to me. You need to run ahead and make it to the nearest village as fast as you can. Once you get there call for help and wait for me. I'm going to hold the soldiers off as long as I can. Take my cloak and hide under it. No one will be able to see you so take it easy. Don't trip!" Harry told Neville quickly as he glanced back at the pursuing dark soldiers.

"I'm not leaving you Harry! No way!" Neville began to protest.

"Neville we don't have time to debate! The fact is you are winded and it's slowing us down. I can buy you time to get away if you trust me! Just go and head straight west until you make it out the woods. I will be fine now go!" Harry yelled.

Neville clenched his jaw as he was hurt at slowing Harry down but he knew he was right. So he quickly tossed the invisibility cloak on and disappeared. Harry then darted forward toward the coming attackers in a lighting movement like a blur the way Kingsley taught him. The move startled the lead soldier as he halted his run.

Harry startled the coming group as he stood waiting for them fearless. Before they could react to his strange behavior he released his powerful spell.

_Turbo Vis Offendo!_

The hurricane like wind surrounded him and expanded like and explosion of force around him. The whirlwind sucked all the weapons and wand out the soldiers hands and pulled them into its powerful force. Countless soldiers were trapped in the hurricane force attack around Harry. He focused all his energy and released the spell. The soldiers went fly backwards in all directions as they crashed violently down into the ground and trees in the woods behind Harry.

He didn't stick around to survey the damage but continued running into the thick forest to finish his escape. He could hear the dragons roar in the air behind him and more soldiers marching after him. He could probably handle a few more defensive attacks to slow them down but that dragon scared him he admitted. He had no clue what to do to stop it.

Harry ran with speed he didn't know he had as he covered great distances through the forest. He was forming a sizable gap between him and the army as he shot down random tress to slow their pursuit. Sweat poured down his face and his dragon skin coat was flying in the air behind him as he ran on.

Then as if the bad luck fairy couldn't strike at a worse time the dragon skin coat got caught on a branch and pulled right off Harry as he almost fell backwards. He quickly got up to keep moving but noticed the coat hanging from the branch behind him.

Harry cursed under his breath and ran back for the gift of his close friend. He couldn't leave it behind in these woods to be found by the enemy. As he reached back to grab it a loud crash shook the ground around him and he fell forward onto the coat hard. Harry felt a wave of dizziness go through him for a moment before he regained his bearings.

The red dragon stood in front of him now glaring viciously at him as it spread out its massive wings. The roar it released was so loud it rattled Harry's bones and he had to lean forward to keep his balance.

Harry slowly pulled the coat back on and brushed it off. He then faced the dragon in the eye and pulled out the wand. He wasn't sure what spell would come to him but he hoped it was something that could save his ass from the great beast.

But the dragon's eyes focused on the coat he put on. It seemed to have frozen in place as it stared at Harry and the coat and then it actually relaxed its glare it seemed. Harry stood there confused waiting for the dragon to attack but the moment never came as the dragon looked at Harry with a softer stare. The ice blue eyes locked with Harry's green ones and the two just faced each other in silence.

Then the dragon took several steps back and closed its wings. It clearly was not going to attack Harry and if anything was allowing him to continue on with his escape. Harry was completely shocked but didn't waste time. He took several steps away from the beast backwards still facing it and began to run again but was cut off by the soldiers who finally caught up to him.

He was taken by surprise and was about to turn and run the other way when the red dragon leaped in front of him and growled at the soldiers. They looked up confused and scared but assumed they must be mistaken so the leader of the soldiers continued to order they group to kill the fleeing Potter.

The Peruvian Viper heard enough as he stood on his hind legs and spit off the great flames from his nostrils. The soldier's screamed in horror as the scorching flames surrounded them and melted their flesh off their bones. Harry's escape was secured and he watched in shock as not only did the dragon let him pass but protected him from the attacking mob that chased him.

Harry stared at the Peruvian Viper for a moment longer and the dragon stared back with an almost saddened look. Finally it spread its wings again and flew up into the air letting out a loud deep roar and headed back to Nurmengard. Harry watched it fly away and then continued running out the woods.

As he reached the clearing outside the Black Forest he saw Neville running towards him with a familiar face running along side him. Hermione was running at Harry so fast she over took Neville and nearly knocked Harry over with her embrace. He held her up in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh my god Harry! We saw what happened! I thought I would lose you for sure!" Hermione cried in his ear as she kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Saw what? What are you doing here Hermione are you crazy!" Harry asked as he hugged her back.

"Just about as crazy as you are for coming in the first place. Did you think I would stay home once I heard about the battle? And I saw the dragon Harry that's what! I thought you were dead for sure." Hermione said holding back tears.

"Yea Harry what happened? How did you manage to tame it?" Neville asked impressed.

"I didn't tame it….It let me go. I can't explain more than that because I have no idea why." Harry said to the two of them.

"We can discuss this later! Let's get the hell out of here." Hermione said. "So much has happened back home. Aberforth might be dying."

"What!!" Harry and Neville both shouted together.

"Sytravious dueled with him this morning and he nearly died. If it wasn't for your message you sent to him from Fawkes he probably wouldn't have survived this long. But let's finish this discussion in a safer place. I can hear the war drums getting closer!" Hermione reminded them.

Harry and Neville nodded and ran after Hermione who led them to the waiting Buckbeak. Harry was glad to see his old friend but couldn't stop thinking about Aberforth. Sytravious almost killed him? How powerful was this wizard? An instant anger swelled inside him as he thought of the wanted man. Harry knew he had to be stopped eventually and his gut feeling told him he would have to do it. But how could he hope to best one powerful enough to about kill his teacher?

'Harry!?" shouted Hermione. "Snap out of it and help me up please." She said nervously as she glanced back toward Nurmengard.

"Right sorry." He replied as he easily lifted the pretty girl onto the hippogriff.

He jumped on behind her and held her tightly against him. Neville jumped on behind Harry and held on tight to the feathers. Buckbeak ran full speed ahead and leaped into the air. His powerful wings flapped against the wind as the three of them soared up with him high and away from the battle grounds of Nurmengard.

All the fine and brave men Harry had met were dead. They had fought with unmatched bravery and skill and he would never forget them and make sure their story was told to all who would listen. Nurmengard was fallen in his eyes but in the eyes of Glenda and the Army it was raised again.

The dragon flew back and landed in front of the army again. The ranks had formed once more and stood at attention as Glenda and Shen Lung watched over the display. The flags and banners waved high into the air bearing Grindenwalds mark. They all waited as the dragon marched forward in front of them.

It slowly shrank down and retook the form of the wizard it was before it transformed. The masked wizard stood before the army with his black cloak flowing behind him in the wind. He slowly reached up and removed his dragon mask.

The blue eyed young man tossed the mask aside and walked up next to Glenda and Shen Lung as he looked over the banners and troops. The army shouted out a loud cheer and began chanting their champions name in celebration.

"SYTRAVIOUS! SYTRAVIOUS! SYTRAVIOUS!"

The name continued ringing out across the battle field and drums were banged and horns blasted into the air as they celebrated their champion's victory. Glenda beamed proudly at her son and Shen Lung stared at him in awe of his ability. The animagus form of Sytravious was not known to many outside his circle. But seeing the great dragon was very impressive and showed the power this dark wizard harbored. Shen Lung was humbled.

Sytravious stood and listened to the army chanting his name. He was glad he arrived in time to assist his mother from harm and to secure their victory. But even with the great outcome his mind was bothered. He had seen his friend James in the woods fleeing the battle. Why was he here so far from England? And how did he display such power in his attacks? He was shocked when he saw him and couldn't move as he stared into the eyes of his friend and when his own soldiers went to attack him he instinctively protected him. But the questions that continued to rise in his mind haunted him now as the army continued its celebration. Who was James really? And what would the answer mean to their friendship? He intended to find out sooner than later. Perhaps their fates were tied closer together than he thought. Time would tell.

_**I would just like to point out that i appreciate every reader ****I have and gain. The traffic my story has received has greatly surprised me and motivates me to improve as a writer. All reviews are taken into consideration**_ _**and are also**_ **_greatly appreciated as well._** _**I hope everyone enjoys where the story has gone so far and looks forward to where it will end up. Cheers!**_


	15. A Revelation

**CHAPTER 14**

**A REVELATION  
**

Aberforth was walking through a sunlit field again. It was very hard to make out his surroundings at first but with each step his vision got better. He had been having this same vision all week and each time the field came more and more into focus. Everything around him was extremely bright and warm. He could hear the birds singing merrily in the air as they flew down around him occasionally. Wild flowers grew everywhere in the field among other beautiful plants. He walked forward and deeper into the field impatiently longing to see her. The last few times he found himself here he could only hear her laughter but never find her in the distance. This time however he felt it would be different. The laughter came once more and it was getting closer as he hurried forward impatiently.

And there she was now sitting on the grass peacefully picking flowers and smelling them. His sister Ariana looked lovely in her white spring dress with her long blonde hair flowing softly in the breeze. Aberforth walked closer to her slowly as he reached out his hand to her. She looked up suddenly and allowed a soft smile to form as she held out her own small hand back to hold his.

He smiled back now and held her hand gently in his own old wrinkled and tired ones.

"I've missed you….I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He whispered to the young girl.

She just smiled back silently and handed him some of her flowers. He took them amused while a sad expression formed on his face as well. Ariana continued picking random flowers and began humming a gentle tune she use to sing when she was still alive and in one of her calmer moods.

"Hello Aberforth." A voice suddenly spoke from behind him.

He turned around slowly and unsurprised as he recognized his older brother's voice immediately. Albus was standing a few feet back from his younger siblings in the field of flowers. He nodded politely to Aberforth and gestured for him to join him.

He stood up slowly and smiled one last time at his baby sister and then walked toward his brother.

"She looks beautiful here. Did you think of this place on your own?" Albus asked kindly admiring the field.

"Yes…..I would like to think she is at peace in a place like this. She deserves it." Aberforth replied as he watched Ariana.

"That she does. It is a good vision to dream of. But you don't belong here yet brother. You have been asleep long enough wouldn't you agree?" Albus said.

"I like it here. What if I don't want to wake up? Maybe it's time to let go finally and join my family once more. I am all alone now Albus. You were the last one I truly had left. Even though I resented you greatly you were still my brother. And now I have nothing." Aberforth stated sadly.

"Ah but you have a purpose yet. You have done more than I could have dreamed for Harry. He still needs you now. Even if it's not as his teacher then he needs you for guidance at the least. Your time is not finished brother. You must wake up…" Albus instructed.

"I have taught the boy all I know. He is a very skilled young wizard and has demonstrated as much. He doesn't need me anymore….." Aberforth said quietly as he stared longingly at his younger sister again.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself? Harry has come a long way that is true enough. But there is more to teach besides dueling. He looks up to you now. I fear his spirit will darken if you decide to give into death and join us now. I know the will to live on when all you have loved has left you is very hard but you must be strong now. Where life is more terrible than death, it is then the truest valor to dare to live." Albus said sincerely.

Aberforth listened to his brothers words and nodded slowly. "That sounds like something I have read somewhere before…" He mumbled to Albus.

"It is still very much fact though Aberforth." Albus replied.

Aberforth exhaled loudly and glanced back over to Ariana. She was no longer playing with the flowers but instead staring intently at him. Her blue eyes locked with his matching ones and she slowly stood up. Her soft hair flowed in the gentle breeze as her lips parted to speak. And then she whispered her message.

"You must wake up now……..Wake up."

Aberforth smiled and nodded to her as well. And suddenly he felt as light as a feather and a sense of understanding and peace overcame him. He gave in to it and his surroundings began to change.

The sound of the birds singing continued in his ears but the image of the field and his brother and sister slowly began to fade away. The light from the sun however lingered and grew brighter and brighter causing him to close his eyes. The birds sang louder now and Aberforth slowly opened his eyes again.

He was no longer in the field but in a room with white walls. The birds singing were right next to him in a cage and the bright sun light poured over him from the open window. He looked around a bit more to gather his bearings.

He could see he was lying down in a soft bed and there was a door to his left. Many wizards and witches walked back and forth past his room. He allowed a cough to escape him as he tried to clear his throat.

"Professor…?" A familiar voice called out from his right.

Aberforth slowly turned and faced the young man.

Harry was sitting up on a couch next to his bed. He looked very tired and had Hermione lying down on his lap sleeping peacefully away. Harry was cradling her head as he looked at Aberforth with hope and worry.

"Hello Harry. I'm glad to see you made it back safely." Aberforth replied weakly as he shifted himself up to sit against the headboard.

"Never mind about me sir. We have been worried sick about you. You have been unconscious since last year!" Harry stated.

"What? It can't be! I only feel like I have been asleep is all." Aberforth shot back confused. He realized now he was in one of the many rooms at St. Mungo's.

"Well maybe I overstated myself sir. You see today is New Years day. You have been out about a week now." Harry replied with a grin.

"Very clever boy….. What happened at Nurmengard? How did you escape?" Aberforth asked curiously as he found his spectacles by the bed and put them on.

Harry stared at him for a few moments smiling to him self before sighing.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you remember what happened?" The professor asked impatiently.

"Of course I do. I'm just happy to see you up and talking again is all. I'm glad you're back sir….." Harry stated sincerely.

Aberfoth looked at Harry with appreciation and nodded weakly. "I almost gave up on myself to be honest boy. But by you sending Fawkes intentionally or not I managed to survive long enough to make it here in one piece. And of course I still almost gave in to my injuries but yet another source reminded me I have much left to live for….." He whispered as he looked up and thought of his brother.

"But I am sure you have heard all about my story by now. Tell me now what happened to you Harry." Aberforth added as he waited for him to speak.

Harry slowly began his tale of Nurmengard from the beginning. He didn't leave out any details and admitted to Aberforth of his use of the elder wand as well. The professor listened quietly with out interrupting only nodding his head in understanding from time to time. After about an hour Harry was finished with his story and waited for Aberforth to respond.

"It is as I feared then. The army has returned and it couldn't have happened at a worse time." He told Harry. "This dragon however confuses me just as much as it did you. Perhaps we are missing a bigger piece to the puzzle here. Either way the fact that Grindenwald's army is back is cause enough to worry." He said mainly to himself.

"As for you Harry you must be careful with that wand. It has brought bad luck and death to many of its previous owners. While powerful it may be keep in mind the wand was crafted by death himself. Only the most pure of heart can control it instead of the wand controlling them." Aberforth instructed kindly.

"What about the spells that came to me so suddenly professor? I know I never learned them ever yet I knew them as if I had used them many times before. How can that be?" Harry asked confused.

"There is a lot more to that wand than many realize I assume. I believe it is much more than a piece of elder with a magical core. It is almost a living entity of its own. Perhaps the wand has a memory just like ours?" Aberforth told Harry.

"What do you mean?" He replied to the professor.

"Perhaps the wand remembers all the spells from its previous owners. Like a living memory. You needed certain spells to get you out of your different situations and the wand gave them to you did it not? A few you mentioned before sound very familiar to me. Mainly from reports of Grindenwalds many escapades. I don't think it gives you power you never possessed however. It merely allows your full potential to flow freely. Consider my brother for example. He always had the skills of a great wizard. He wielded that wand much after he achieved greatness. It allowed him to perform magic much easier but it did not make him more powerful per say." Aberforth lectured.

"So you think I would have been able to survive that battle without it?" Harry asked him.

"Perhaps yes but I assume you would have endured a tougher time doing it. The question is will you remember all those new spells again with your own wand? To become dependant on the elder wand may prove to be costly. I suggest you continue training with your own wand Harry. Keep the elder wand with you to be safe but use it sparingly." Aberforth told him carefully.

"I guess you have a point. But do you really believe the wand was crafted by death? A part of me always wondered if maybe the Peverell brothers crafted the wand on their own and the death story was just legend." Harry admitted.

"Perhaps both beliefs are correct. Have you ever considered that the story of the three brothers is perfectly true and factual and the idea that the brothers poured their own magical genius into the three hallows as well can both be fact? I have put a lot of thought into this theory ever since your spectacular defeat of Voldermort. You see if the legend is true then the hallows on their own can do no more than what death designed them to do. But if the rumor of the union of all three at once renders the user the master of death is also true then we must conclude that the brothers enchanted them with deeper magic than death designed." Aberforth said half thinking out loud.

"I'm not so sure. You see sir I had all three before and nothing spectacular or grand happened. I don't think there is such thing as the master of death." Harry said disappointed.

"Ah that's what you think. But did you ever actually physically posses all three at once? If I remember your tale correctly you stated that you dropped the resurrection stone in the forest. Only after that did you first posses the wand if I remember right. You may have been its rightful master true but the three hallows have never been truly united yet. Speaking of which….. Is the ring still in the forest now?" Aberforth asked suddenly worried.

"I never went back for it so yes I believe so." Harry admitted.

"Harry this Sytravious character is very dangerous. I saw him face to face and fought with him as well. His power is terrible and he has no mercy or regard for life. You must retrieve that ring and keep in safe. I know now it's the hallows he seeks. He will attempt to finish his grandfather's dream and I fear that will put him right in your path eventually. I don't know what to tell you as far as advice for defeating him but either way you must keep the hallows away from him no matter what happens." Aberforth stated with great concern.

"I promise I won't let him find them. But sir if he is as powerful as everyone believes then how do I defeat him?" Harry asked confused. He looked to the professor with hope in his eyes. Aberforth felt saddened as he knew he did not have the perfect answers for Harry this time.

"Harry… I honestly don't know. You have shown a great deal of potential in your training so far and I honestly believe you will be a powerful and great wizard on your own accord one day. But I can not help you achieve that goal any faster. I have taught you all I can as far as dueling and my body is tired. I feel I cannot continue working for the ministry this way. They will have to continue on without me however I don't worry for the future because a beacon of light shines within their ranks. It is you Harry Potter. Time and time again you have faced terrible odds and prevailed. Each obstacle is harder and more dangerous than the one before and yet you meet the challenge and overcome." Aberforth said proudly.

Harry listened to the professor and felt a great deal of confidence form inside of him and hope filled his spirit.

"Your life has a great purpose it seems and you are destined for spectacular things I believe. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. I believe you fall under the last statement Harry. Life as we know it is a grand occasion. All we have to do is rise to it! So rise now Harry and fear nothing! What happens with you and Sytravious is yet to be seen but if I were him I would be worried about the odds against him just as much as you worry." Aberforth said proudly.

"Thank you professor….I needed to hear that." Harry whispered as he played with Hermione's soft ear lobe.

She stirred slightly in his lap now and opened her eyes while a yawn escaped her mouth. She blinked as she looked around sleepily until she saw Harry. Staring up into his green eyes she smiled lovingly and pulled him down into a kiss. Harry blushed as he was embarrassed by the display of affection in front of Aberforth but he allowed her to kiss him anyway while he brushed her hair back out of her face.

"Excuse me… I hate to interrupt the young romance but can you perhaps get another room if you are going to snog like this much longer?" Aberforth said amused.

Hermione sat up startled and surprised as she looked at the wide awake professor.

"Aberforth you're alive!" She shouted as she stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Not for much longer if you squeeze me any harder Miss Granger. Let an old man breath." He mumbled under her embrace.

"Right…sorry." She replied embarrassed as she released him and smiled excitedly at the healthy looking professor.

"You two probably have a lot to talk about I bet." Hermione said as she stretched and smiled at Harry. She was happy to see the professor well but she was especially pleased to see Harry back in high spirits. He had not left Aberforths side since he returned from Nurmengard. It had been a long tiring week.

"Actually Hermione we already have. You slept through it all." Harry informed her with a grin.

"Did I? How rude of me! I must have been exhausted is all professor." She said turning to Aberforth. "We have practically lived in this room all week." She added laughing.

"Is that so Harry? You didn't mention that part." Aberforth asked holding back a smile. It seemed his brother's spirit was right in his dream. The boy had become attached to him somewhat.

"I err… Yea it's true. I wanted to stay close by just in case….And well you didn't have many visitors as it was." Harry admitted as he looked at the floor awkwardly.

"Well thank you Harry…. and you too Hermione for the company. I shall not forget it. But I think I'm going to rest a bit longer now. I may have been sleeping for a week but my body still seems to need more healing. Feel free to go home and wash up and rest yourself. I promise I'm fine now. Once I get a stiff drink and a pipe in me I'll be good as new." Aberforth said as he started to close his eyes.

"Professor I highly doubt whiskey and polluting your lungs with smoke is what your body needs to revive itself. Stick to the rest and relaxation please?" Hermione scolded.

"Fair enough Miss Granger. Now shoo shoo. You have babysat me long enough." He scolded back to the couple.

Harry and Hermione laughed as they waved goodbye. The room door closed softly with a click and Aberforth was left alone again as he listened to the birds sing and let the sun shine on his face. He closed his eyes finally and thought of his brother and sister. It seemed he would have to wait longer to see them again but if he could steer the boy down the right path and guide him through this dark time then it was worth the delay. The field of flowers would have to wait.

**LITTLE HANGLETON**

Sytravious returned to his loft in England after staying with his mother and the army in Nurmengard all week. The army had settled into the fortress quite well and had already fended off several attempts to retake it by the German ministry. No other country had been prepared for the daring attack and everyone lacked the resources to retaliate properly. All the neighboring ministries focused on building up their defenses rather than risking it all on a big offensive against the larger dark army. Sytravious had displayed his powerful magic against the few brave forces who tried to drive them out and many had paid with their lives learning the hard lesson not to challenge his position.

Once he felt things were well under control he took his leave of his mother once more to check on his colleagues back in Little Hangleton. Raven and Fang had patiently waited for his return and never summoned him or tried to reach him while he was away. They could read the papers easily enough if they wanted news of Nurmengard.

Sytravious walked calmly now up the path to his rented loft while he pondered his confusion over his friend James. The auror was a mystery to him but the longer he thought about it the more a bigger bothersome picture began to form in his mind. For one the spells James had used during the siege were impressive, far too impressive for an ordinary auror his age. Secondly Raven had been right in her assumption that the girl he frequently spent time with was a Hogwarts student. Why was he always with someone still in schooling? How did he know her? Also why was James in Germany that day? What business would an English auror have at Nurmengard? Perhaps he shouldn't have killed all of them after all. He sure could have used a survivor to interrogate now.

But what bothered him the most was that he had grown to care for his friend. Normally if someone bothered him this much he would have just killed them by now to be safe. But that wasn't an option for James. He truly considered him a friend and colleague and the idea that he might eventually get in his way broke his heart. Somehow he would have to convince James to abandon the idea of pursuing his mission against their army. But how would he do that without giving himself away?

He cursed under his breath and decided not to worry himself with the thought now. His loft was in sight and he was looking forward to questioning the death eater Dolohov.

Smoke rose softly into the air out the chimney of the cottage and the smell of fire wood reached his nose. He reached the front gate and apparated with a pop into the den.

"Bloody hell Sytravious! You scared me half to death!" Fang snarled as he jumped back against the wall holding his chest.

"Now if only I can do it again….." Sytravious replied in his smooth voice with a grin.

Fang looked at him carefully as he relaxed his posture and bowed respectfully to the dark lord. "Good one my lord."

"Don't bother bowing Fang I have gotten that treatment all week. It's getting old. How is our guest? Healthy I hope?" He asked the taller Asian wizard.

"He is restrained in the back bedroom. Raven is keeping an eye on him now. It's her shift." Fang replied as he caught the coat that Sytravious casually tossed to him after he pulled it off his toned shoulders.

"Very good. I will relieve her immediately. I have much to discuss with the death eater." Sytravious said evenly as he walked quietly down the hallway. "Come with me." He added.

Fang obeyed his master's order but rolled his eyes when Sytravious wasn't looking. He had enjoyed the week on his own without his master bossing him around every few minutes. They made their way silently down the hall until they reach the room in question.

Raven was sitting in a chair in the corner of the dark room while Dolohov hung from the ceiling by his arms restrained in enchanted chains. His feet just barely touched the floor to support his weight. He looked tired and defeated as he hung there helplessly.

"I see you have kept an excellent watch on our guest while I was away Raven. It's an accomplishment that shall not go unrewarded." Sytravious said as he suddenly appeared next to her.

She jumped slightly at his appearance but allowed a smile to form on her face. Every time he entered the room she got goose bumps. The week he had been away had been torture for her and she counted the minutes until he would return.

"My lord it is good to see you return and in good health I can see." Raven replied.

"How else would I return? You didn't think that battle would faze me did you?" He asked curiously with amusement.

"Of course not I only meant I am glad you made it through it unscathed." She replied carefully.

"It was a marvelous victory if you were curious. There were many casualties however. That is an understatement actually as all of our enemies were completely annihilated. I wouldn't lose any sleep over it though. A single death is a tragedy but a million deaths is a statistic." He told the group with an evil grin.

The siblings laughed at his statement while Sytravious turned now to focus on the hanging prisoner in front of him. His smile faded away and was replaced by his trademark glare that sent chills into all who had seen it.

"Hello Mr. Dolohov. Are we feeling well today?" He began as he walked forward towards the restrained man.

"As well as can be expected considering my situation…" Dolohov replied in a higher pitched voice then he was trying for. He cleared his throat immediately.

"Excellent. I'm sure you have an idea why you are here by now? Somehow I doubt my friends have kept you completely in the dark while I was away. So let's cut to it. What do you know of Voldermort's ring? And save yourself some pain and don't give me the lame response I have heard so many times 'what ring?'." Sytravious said in warning.

"I knew you would ask about the ring sir. All I can say is that it was stolen from him the same night he died. Once he discovered it missing he was furious and immediately attacked Hogwarts in retaliation." Dolohov replied in a nervous voice.

"Hogwarts you say? So the ring was stolen from someone in Hogwarts he believed? Interesting…. I can only assume it was widely believed that Potter took it?" he asked. "Being that the dark lord was obviously obsessed with the boy."

"I never discussed it with the dark lord personally. But He often would go into fits of anger and talk to himself out loud. Shortly after the rings theft he did exactly that and I overheard him cursing Dumbledore's name not Potter's." Dolohov spoke truthfully.

"Oh….Really? You are being very cooperative. Your other friends weren't as obliging. Much to their regret I might add." Sytravious said as he glared into the death eaters eyes with his ice cold stare.

"I figure it would be in my best interest not to piss you off. I heard about Nurmengard from listening to your friends. You are truly a great wizard my lord. I have no reason or desire to offend you with lies." Dolohov replied.

"And you flatter as well as anyone I know." Sytravious replied back grinning. "However flattery looks like friendship, just like a wolf looks like a dog." He spat back to the scared death eater.

Dolohov didn't reply this time and looked away from Sytravious's intimidating gaze. The eyes seemed to look through him and into his soul. It gave him a chilling feeling of fear.

"So Dumbledore stole the ring and then died. So where is it now I wonder? Perhaps his brother had it? Harry Potter might have it……" He mainly asked to himself as he paced back and forth in front of the nervous Dolohov.

"That is possible. Potter and the younger Dumbledore do know each other well. I fought them together a few months ago when I lost my hand." Dolohov confessed

"You…. did what?" The dark lord asked surprised. "Potter was there when that auror was killed? Why would he be at the scene of an official ministry mission? Do not lie to me sir! I am a patient man and the last thing I intend to do is hurt you….But it is still on the list and it's a very short list." Sytravious warned.

"No sir I swear it! Potter wasn't there at first but he arrived just as we were about to finish off Dumbledore! He was a part of the mission of course. Don't you know that Potter is an auror now with the ministry?" Dolohov revealed.

"No….I did not." Sytravious whispered as his mind flooded with theories. "I was under the impression he was attending Hogwarts this year?"

Raven's eyes lit up with understanding as she exchanged a look with her brother. He seemed to have caught on to the same idea and nodded back to her quickly. Maybe they wouldn't have to go through the grueling process of telling Sytravious of their suspicions after all.

"Ha that must be a cover because he is definitely an auror. Dumbledore himself is at Hogwarts this year also but yet he does the bidding of the minister as well. You saw that yourself last week. Potter killed my companion when he arrived. He was already injured when he got there though. I don't know where he was before that." Dolohov said relaxing a bit as he watched the dark lord digesting the information quietly.

Sytravious scanned his memory to piece together the puzzle forming in his mind.

"_That girl was there by Dumbledore's grave that night! And your friend was with her! Why would he be at Hogwarts? You have to ask yourself these things!" Raven pleaded._

"Raven you said the girl James was with in the restaurant was the same girl who caught you and Fang raiding Dumbledore's grave correct?" He asked the beautiful witch behind him.

"That is correct." She replied carefully.

"And the one who came to her aid right after was James? My same friend I introduced you too? You are certain of this?" He asked again.

"I cannot not be one hundred percent certain my lord but if I had to bet on it I would say yes." She replied.

Sytravious held up his hand to silence everyone as he continued scanning his memories. This time it was when he first met James.

"_Is something wrong?" He asked the auror._

"_Yes actually. I can't see a damn thing. Not the greatest vision you know?" The young auror replied._

James had been in Knockturn alley on a mission to capture the death eaters. After the fight he had complained about his vision and Sytravious had absent mindedly fixed it. He had also been wounded and hurt in the fight bleeding from his forehead. The same day Dolohov confessed to fighting with Dumbledore and Potter who is supposedly an auror as well who also was wounded and arrived late. Sytravious blinked several times and remembered more.

"_Call me Xavier then. It's my middle name." He replied to the auror._

"_Call me James then." The auror said._

"Refresh my memory. What is Potter's full name?" Sytravious asked in a bothered voice.

"Harry James Potter. Why?" Dolohov answered first.

Sytravious felt a sickening feeling form in his stomach. He took several steps backwards away from the death eater and leaned against the wall for support. The bleeding forehead flashed into his mind. That's why he didn't see the scar. Whenever they had met after then he had been wearing a hat each time or he just plain didn't bother to really look.

He swallowed hard and stared back at the death eater then to his colleagues. The nausea was getting worse.

"It can still all be a strange coincidence." He mumbled.

"My lord if it helps me and Fang do remember the spell work of the auror that night at Hogwarts. He used a patronus charm on us. Why he did this we don't know but we do know it took the form of a stag." She said loud enough for Dolohov to hear. Raven hoped that he would put the nail in the coffin by revealing to Sytravious Harry's Patronus and he didn't disappoint her.

"Harry Potter's patronus is a stag! That much I can say confidently. I'm not sure why you are asking all these questions or what is going on but it sounds to me that whoever you thought your friend was he is clearly the boy who lived." Dolohov stated.

Sytravious waved his hand up quickly to shut up the death eater. He needed to breath and relax. The information was hitting him too quickly and he wasn't taking it very well. He paused and thought of all the clues that had been in front of him all along.

"We are always paid for our suspicion by finding what we suspect." He whispered to himself.

"You have done well. This information might prove to be very useful sir. I shall keep you alive for now and free you from you chains if you would like to join us for dinner. If you try to run then trust that your death will greet you swiftly. Besides why would you want to be out there where so many hunt you down?" Sytravious said composing his emotions from the terrible news. He waved his wand and the restraints fell off Dolohov.

"I certainly have no intention of running. If I can be of any further service to you ask and it shall be done." Dolohov stated as he bowed and rubbed his arm. He greatly respected and feared Sytravious. He reminded him of Voldermort with his power but he was much more approachable.

"I will probably do just that. Perhaps you can help me more than I realized. Now go freshen up. I will be out shortly…..that goes for you two as well. Leave me to my thoughts" Sytravious whispered to the siblings.

They left quickly and quietly leaving him alone to ponder. The more he considered his theory the more sense it made.

James had displayed great magic at Nurmengard. Harry Potter owned the elder wand.

James never showed his forehead. Harry Potter had a recognizable lighting scar on his.

James had trouble seeing the day they met. Harry Potter was known to wear glasses.

James was at the scene the night of Fang and Ravens raid at Hogwarts. Harry Potter attended the school.

Harry Potter would have reason to keep his identity a great secret to strangers. James had a secret he would never reveal.

They both had green eyes. The only difference was that James was much taller and more physically fit than the Potter he had seen in pictures. His hair was even different with its wild spiky look. But Potter could have changed greatly over the past year right?

Sytravious drove himself crazy with his thoughts. The only way to know for sure was to just approach James himself and get the truth. Yes that's what he would have to do. But then what? Suppose he was right? Could he do what he set out to do in the first place after befriending his enemy?

The thought of his foolishness made him furious. He clenched his jaw tightly and balled his fist. Sytravious did not know exactly what he would say or do but either way he would meet with James that week and attempt to lure the truth out of him. He suddenly felt a great wave of sadness and regret as he thought of what it would mean if Harry Potter was the James he knew so well.

"Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them?" He said to himself almost pleading.

He sat alone in the dark room and stared out the window not really focusing on any one thing. What ever happened with him and James would be decided when they met again and that would have to wait until he returned to Hogsmeade.

**12 GRIMMAULD PLACE**

Hermione waited upstairs in the drawing room while Harry and the Minister met downstairs with some other ministry officials. She did not want to join them mainly due to the fact that she was still disappointed in Kingsley for not taking greater steps to help Harry in Nurmengard. Another reason she stayed away had to do with the topic of conversation. Harry was in on a private meeting about the ministries answer to Grindenwalds army and their occupation of Germany.

Harry had to endure a long grueling lecture from Kingsley about his rogue mission to Nurmengard and how dangerous it had been. But almost immediately after the two dived right into what they could do to help. It all made Hermione nervous and antsy. The thought of Harry returning there to fight drove her mad with worry. She knew it was his job and who better to go than him? But that excuse couldn't stop her heart from aching at the idea of what might happen to him there. The fact was that the ministry could not retaliate alone. England's defenses were strong enough as it stood to protect themselves against a similar attack from the army but they lacked the force needed to drive the army back out of Europe. That's what the meeting downstairs was mainly about.

Hermione always worried for Harry's safety as far back as she could remember. But it had been easier for her the past few years being that she had always been there with him to help. She felt like she had a say in how his fate ended. But now he was an auror and the danger waited in far off places she could not follow. As scary as it was fighting along side Harry in the past the realization of having to wait in the rear while he possibly went to meet the new evil head on broke her heart and terrified her even more.

She sat with her legs curled up on the couch closest to the fire as she bit her lower lip and continued with her thoughts. Hermione wasn't sure how long she sat like that not even blinking as she stared into the flickering flames with her mind so far off. She didn't hear the men downstairs leave or notice when Harry walked in the room quietly and came to her side. It was only when his toned and hard arm wrapped around her and pulled her into his warm embrace that she snapped out of her day dream and let out a sigh of relief while she took in his familiar smell.

"I thought that meeting would go on forever." She whispered to him before she planted a warm kiss into his neck.

Harry breathed in deeply as her soft lips grazed along his neck. He felt like he was falling deeper and deeper in love with her everyday they spent together which was why he felt all the more reason to have this talk with her now.

"It was a talk that we needed to have Hermione. We can't just let out a sigh of relief that I made it out of there alive and then turn our backs on what's happening. We have to _do_ something." He replied.

"You mean _you_ have to do something don't you? I understand that the ministry will make plans and respond to the threat but why must they involve you in all this? You're only eighteen and just started training. Not to mention still in school and preparing for N.E.W.T.S!" Hermione reminded him.

Harry held back a grin as she said the last part. "You would be worried about exams during all this mess. That's one of the reasons I love you so much." He said giving her a reassuring squeeze around her shoulder.

"Harry I'm being serious! I worry about you enough as it is and now you might be part of a war? Not a hidden war like it was with Voldermort but a full scale battle against a dark army. It gives me goose bumps just thinking about it." Hermione mumbled.

"Look we haven't even decided what response the ministry is going to have just yet. The army has not advanced from Nurmengard either and so far they seem content holding the fortress. There will be a big summit meeting of all the ministries abroad on how to proceed. The muggle prime minister will even be in attendance with his advisors. I assume we have to inform the muggle leaders what is happening and what might still happen. A large scale magical battle will hardly go unnoticed. Last weeks fiasco was spun off as a bad lighting and thunder storm." Harry said.

"I know what you mean Harry…I just wish I could be with you by your side when whatever decision is made moves forward. I can't stand the thought of just sitting back here alone while you march off to war. The thought of saying goodbye like that…" She cut off as her voice cracked.

Harry held her tighter now and rubbed her soothingly on the back. "I thought you might feel that way. Listen Hermione no matter what happens you have to promise me not to do anything rash or stupid." He said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said as she took in a deep breath to hold back her emotions. She didn't want to cry in front of Harry. This whole situation had to be hard enough on him already.

"Well….Nurmengard for example. You took off after me all alone with no back up and no one knew that you had left. Hermione what if I had already fallen? What if I missed you by another 10 minutes and escaped before you arrived? You put yourself in great danger on a whim that you would find me. No point in both of us getting killed needlessly right? I know why you did it don't get me wrong." He added when Hermione's face started to get red.

"I can't say I wouldn't have done the same exact thing. But from no won we both need to be emotionally stronger than that. Promise me you won't do anything like that ever again? Unless you have Kingsley and the rest of the aurors behind you then you need to stay away ok?" Harry pleaded.

Hermione thought about what he said. She had run the same scenario through her head several times that week. She knew if she didn't find Harry that day she could have been captured or hurt. He was right and the reminder that she would be helpless if he went to war brought the emotions back with a vengeance.

"Ok Harry…" She whispered. "I promise I won't do that again. I'll let you go in peace…" Her eyes glazed slightly but she managed to keep the tears at bay.

Harry hated having to put her through this so soon after Voldermort but it couldn't be avoided it seemed. His life was one chaotic problem after another. And it looked like things would get harder before they got easier.

"Hey all this talk is making me depressed. For all we know it could be resolved diplomatically or whatever. What do you say we get out of here for a little while?" Harry suggested.

"Yea that sounds great actually. We have been holed up in the hospital and this house all week. A change of scenario would be perfect." Hermione sighed out as she composed herself at stretched.

"Cool I haven't been to Hogsmeade since we left for the holidays. W can have dinner and walk around the shops some. You game?" he asked with his trademark grin.

"Oh I see. You must miss Xavier too huh?" She teased. "We can stop by Hogs Head to if you like. Besides I should probably get to know him better anyway if you two are going to be hanging out more often."

"Ok I'll admit the thought of Xavier did cross my mind once or twice but we don't have to look for him Hermione. I'm perfectly happy being with you." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Are you now?" She replied smiling up and him raising a brow. "We you will have to show me just how happy later on tonight." She added as he let him kiss her.

"I love you more than anyone or anything I have ever cared for. Do you know how I know?" Harry asked as he took in her chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione allowed her self to blush now and sighed happily. "How do you know?"

"I know I'm in love because I can't sleep anymore." He whispered down to her.

"How does that prove anything? Why can't you sleep?" She asked puzzled.

"Because reality is finally better than my dreams ever were." He answered.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around his neck warmly.

"You better be careful Harry. We might not make it out the house if you keep this up." She mumbled against his chest.

"Ok I guess I'll save the rest for later." He replied laughing. "You know what? I haven't checked the mail all week! It's probably piling up down there at the front door." Harry said. They had been using the floo network a lot and mainly stayed in the hospital with Aberforth.

"What difference does it make if we wait until when we get back? Let's just go so I can get you back here and out of those clothes Mr." Hermione teased while she tugged on his zipper.

"Wow you are really in the mood tonight huh?" Harry asked with pleasant surprise. "It will only take me a few seconds though. Don't lose that thought! Keep it fresh on your mind…. Be right back." Harry said smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile back. His good moods were contagious.

Harry ran down the stairs to the front door quickly and saw the expected pile of letters. He scooped them up without glancing at any of them and quickly ran back up to Hermione.

"You see? You hardly missed me at all right?" He asked with a triumphant grin. Harry and walked back to Hermione and took her hand in his.

"Do you feel better now that the mail is up here rather than on the floor? Quite an accomplishment I must say." Hermione said sarcastically but still maintaining her happy mood.

"Yes I do feel better actually." Harry said imitating her voice and stuck out his tongue. He began opening the first letter not bothering to read who it was from. Harry only managed to pull it out the envelope though before Hermione's impatient tapping of her foot made him look up.

"Are we ready then? For Hogsmeade that is?" Hermione quickly added when Harry eyed her seductively.

"Oh right of course. Let's get out of here before I change my mind and skip right to dessert." He mumbled tossing the letter back on top of the others on the end table.

"I heard that! Don't worry you will get more than you know later on." She added biting her lip.

The couple headed into the floo network and vanished with a soft pop. The force from the fire sent a soft gust of air back into room knocking the letter of the end table. The envelope fell to the ground spilling its contents across the drawing room floor.

The note lay open as a photo of Stravious smiled out menacingly into the room. Viktor Krum had finally found what they were looking for.

_Sorry about the late update. Would you believe my girlfriend gave me the Twilight book to read and i got so hooked i had to read all four before i could focus on this story again? Darn distractions I tell you. But seriously those are some good books. If you haven't read them yet i strongly recommend no worries I am 100% back on track with my story. Expect an update withing a week hopefully. Ciao~_


	16. The Conversation

**CHAPTER 15**

**THE CONVERSATION**

**Sytravious/Raven**

The quiet feel of Hogsmeade that the regular residents had enjoyed over the winter break was once again assaulted by the many students and patrons that flooded the streets normally. It was the day before work and school were to recommence and all the last minute shopping and fun was being crammed into the busy afternoon. Pure white snow blanketed the roofs and streets as hundreds of pairs of boots crunched their way through it blazing many trails.

Sytravious on the contrary was oblivious to all the noise and commotion around him due to the sudden interest he had in his new book Harry had given him for Christmas. He stood now along the edge of a wall in between two of the many shops in the town and out of sight of the patrons. Raven was with him as well scanning the traffic of faces passing by. They were certain that James would turn up here eventually and Sytravious was anxious to discover once and for all if all their suspicions were in fact true. However painful and awkward the conversation might be he would mostly be glad to put it behind him.

However while they waited he began absently flipping through his bookuntil he came across chapter seven. At fist glance it was another chapter about old legends and silly stories about myths to scare or entertain the impressionable mind. But upon closer examination Sytravious was deeply engulfed in the book. He began reading the chapter for the fifth time to be sure he had it all correctly.

_**FACT OR FICTION?**__Examining the ancient folk tales and legends of wizarding history._

_Chapter 7: The legend of the Jinni._

_The __JINN__ are beings with free will, living on Earth in a world parallel to mankind. The ancient word means __to conceal__. They appear to include juvenile pranksters as well as powerful superior beings with an agenda we don't understand. They have influenced mankind's religious, magical, and cultural beliefs from antiquity to the present. They can be either good or evil. In muggle and religious folklore jinn are ugly and evil demons having supernatural powers which they can bestow on persons having powers to call them up. In the Western world they are called genies. In the "Arabian Nights", a muggle novel, jinn or genies came from Aladdin's Lamp. This of course is completely fictional and should never be confused for fact. In some cases, evil genies are said to lead humans astray._

_Jinn are beings much like humans, possessing the ability to be good and bad. They have the power to transform into other animals and humans, although they are known to prefer the form of a human. Jinn also have the power to possess humans, have much greater strength than them, and live much longer lives._

_The Jinn have communities much like human societies: they eat, marry, die, etc. They are invisible to humans, but they can see humans. Sometimes they accidentally or deliberately come into view or into contact with humans. _

_The Jinn should never be trusted however and many accounts from eye witnesses claiming to have encountered one before show us this warning is to be heeded. For example a Mr. Greenleaf once spoke of his best friend coming across a Jinni and after out smarting the creature was granted a wish. He wished to become a powerful leader of an army mighty enough to conquer the world. He was then immediately transformed into the muggle war lord Alexander the Great moments before his death._

_So you see he got his wish but the Jinn never like to be tricked into granting wishes and they will usually get the last laugh. Many Jinn have been confused for other beings. Mainly in the muggle world they are described falsely as ghosts, demons, or angels. Wizards however are usually aware that they are dealing with a supernatural being. A jinni is believed to be limited to it powers though according to the few wizards who have been fortunate enough to have learned many things about them. For example one old story speaks of a muggle coming across a trapped Jinni and upon freeing him he is granted his wish. The muggle wanted to cure the illness of his dying father. The jinni regretfully informed him that he was a Jinni of war and chaos and such a wish was for Jinn of life and wellness._

_If this story is to be believed then we must come to the conclusion that if these creatures do in fact exists then they are divided into specific powers. Assuming that the Jinn are subject to the same laws of nature as we all are then up has a down as left has right. We can then conclude that if there is a Jinni of war then there must be one of peace. And a Jinni of life must be balanced with a Jinni of death. They prefer to remain hidden but if you happen to come across one you may be offered a wish which must then be taken with extreme caution less you be tricked into your own untimely end._

_Fact or fiction? You decide…_

Sytravious continued reading as an epiphany formed in his mind. To a reader with no sense of history this proclamation of jinni would be ludicrous and perhaps quite boring. But to Sytravious and the few others familiar with the tale of the three brothers and the deathly hallows and sharing the belief that the story was in fact true this small chapter about jinni would be worth looking into. He once again began reading the chapter from the beginning hoping more ideas would form in his mind.

"How many more times are you going to look at that book? You know two sets of eyes are better than one right?" Raven asked slightly annoyed and seeking attention.

"I'm not sure Raven but definitely one more time now that you have interrupted me." Sytravious fixed his eyes on the beautiful oriental witch and grinned.

"Oh that's wonderful. You pass the time with stories while I strain what's left of my eyesight searching for Potter…again. This mission is getting repetitive." Raven rolled her eyes and let out a soft sight.

"First of all my impatient doll, this story is more than meets the eye. Not that you would understand. Secondly, don't assume you're the only one bored today. You think my life's ambition was to stake out streets to pick a fight?"

"If you are so bored then why don't we slip into one of these hotel rooms and pass the day along like two young lovers would in a normal world? I'm not wearing any…" She began to tease as she was interrupted.

"Let's accomplish what we set out to do before you lure me into one of your seductive traps. Not that I can't use the distraction." Sytravious winked at the disappointed witch.

Raven crossed her arms and fixed her sexy eyes on the tall handsome wizard. She wanted to be upset with him for dismissing her so quickly but it was so difficult to be angry when he gave her that stare. His eyes were intoxicating and she smirked at him deciding to use the guilt trip instead.

"I'm only a distraction to you now and nothing more? And here I thought we had something special."

"Ah is this a trick question? Or have we finally come to the part in the relationship when the 'What are we?' questions plague all conversation?" He replied skeptically.

"Actually I was just teasing but since you bring it up…What are we Sytravious?" Raven stared back at him nervously and expectantly.

"Now of all times you choose to have this conversation?" He shifted around uncomfortably and pretended to search past her for Harry.

"Oh come now it can't be that hard to answer. Either you care for me as I do you or I have always been your play thing. Good for hot sex and adventure but nothing more. Lay it on me Sytravious. I'm a big girl."

"I care for you as you do me? So you admit to real feelings? Great….. I'm not going to have this conversation with you now Raven. It's neither the time nor the place."

"Oh come on you can't even give me a simple response? Give me something to work with here! A quick reply and I'll shut up for now I promise." She begged.

Sytravious didn't meet her stare but he pondered his reply. Truly and honestly his escapades with the beauty did start out as hot sex and adventure and nothing more. But over the years she had grown on him no matter how he fought it. When they were apart he definitely noticed. What did that mean exactly?

"Very well I'll say this then. If I weren't the man I am. That's to say a murdering bastard who leads an army of dark wizards and creatures into Europe seeking his place in the world. Then I think I could see myself with you as more than we are now Raven. I mean that with all sincerity. However the truths of things prevent that from becoming reality unfortunately. So we find ourselves back here in this alley watching people walk by until Potter shows up. Two people maybe in love maybe in lust who will never know the extent of what could have been. Satisfied?"

Raven couldn't prevent from blushing and hiding the shock on her face at his words so she turned her face away and joined him in pretending to watch the crowd of shoppers gliding down the busy street. A smile formed on her lips and she allowed her eyes to glaze over a little but showed no emotion to him openly. She cleared her throat after another moment.

"Yes I think that answer will do." Raven whispered.

The two stood their post the next hour or so with no sign of Harry. Not another word was spoken about their feelings and the awkward moment finally faded away. Sytravious pulled his attention away from his book then and put it away after closing it loud enough to get Ravens attention.

"Listen I think we would be better off if we split up. Perhaps James is headed to Diagon Alley or something. Why don't you make a sweep of the place and the Leaky Cauldron and see what you can find. I'll be hanging out here while you're away." Sytravious stretched as he spoke.

"Bored with me so soon?" Raven faked a small frown and winked. "Don't answer that. I can use the change in scenery trust me." She added when he rolled his eyes.

"Yea well I'm quite tired of this alley to be honest. I'm going to enjoy a drink or two at Hogshead. If you find anything of importance do let me know at earliest convenience." Sytravious headed into the open street as he spoke.

"Don't do anything I would." He added with his own wink. His long jacket flowed smoothly in the cold winter breeze while his long hair followed suit.

Sytravious and Raven parted ways and blended into the crowded street. He glanced back at her one time and studied her sexy figure and the way her hips swayed side to side so effortlessly. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to get a little closer to that. He hadn't met a girl who had her beauty or figure in all his travels. Her loyalty was unquestionable compared to her brothers. And their personalities clicked well. Sytravious snapped out of it and shook his head. Who was he kidding? A man of his nature and destiny had no room for such feelings. He glided around a strange looking blonde girl with colorful sunglasses and her equally odd looking father as he made a bee line for his favorite pub.

**Harry/Hermione **

The sun was retreating slowly into the horizon when Harry emerged from the restaurant Hermione had talked him into having dinner at. They locked their fingers into each other's hands unconsciously while they joined the few other patrons of Hogshead. The snow had begun falling softly only moments before they left. It was a cold peaceful night but they leaned into each other for warmth.

"Now this seems too familiar huh?" Harry asked while he grinned down at his date and squeezed her hand softly.

"What does?" Hermione glanced up at him with a puzzled expression and couldn't help smiling back at his adorable face. She loved his smile and it was becoming more and more contagious to her.

"Don't you remember the two of us walking down High Street holding hands and the snow falling like this? It was after a quiet dinner also to top it off. It's our first real date all over again." Harry kissed her forehead and continued walking with her deeper into town.

"Of course how can I forget? That seems like months ago now but it hasn't been that long I guess…. I'm glad I took that walk back to the castle with you Harry."

"I was a nervous wreck actually." Harry replied with shy laughter. "It took all the courage in me to hold your hand alone."

"Yea well you could have fooled me." Hermione swung their hands playfully as they spoke. "You seemed to have it pretty together that evening as I remember it."

Harry shared a laugh with her as they strolled along High Street arm in arm. Other couples took the quiet walk down the road as well here and there and enjoyed the final moments of the sunlight.

"You know what?" She added with a thoughtful look. "I always imagined paradise would look like some kind of library."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Harry laughed while he shook his head.

"No let me finish…. I imagined paradise looking like this huge library or something but now I realize it's being here or anywhere with you." She spoke softly up to him.

"Wow…Not to be sarcastic or anything but coming from you…Putting me over a huge library of books is touching." Harry smiled back down at Hermione.

She nudged him playfully with her elbow as if she were upset but immediately embraced him tightly. Her smile slowly transformed to a concerned frown as she stared off into the snow covered ground. Harry held her back wrapping her petite frame in his arms. His laugh faded off as well after a moment when he understood her sudden change in emotions.

Being with him was like her paradise? So being without him would be like what? This brewing war would have a bigger impact than he realized. He knew she would want to come with him when the time came but his heart couldn't and wouldn't allow that to happen. The upcoming summit between the European wizarding council would surely come to the decision of war and he would have to say goodbye to Hermione then. It hurt him knowing he would be the cause of her pain but Harry bottled up the thought momentarily to lighten the mood.

"Hey look on the bright side. If I have to taken a sudden leave of absence from Hogwarts you won't be so distracted from your N.E.W.T.S anymore. I know how important that is to you." Harry was mumbling his words as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Yea and you can finally finish your training with the auror department so we can spend more time together." Hermione shot back forcing a smile.

They both looked away from each other and continued walking down the street holding hands. The colder winter air suddenly gave Hermione the inspiration to suggest going home early and making hot cocoa and she was about to voice her idea when a familiar friendly face came into view a few yards ahead of them.

Neville was walking with his grandmother and carrying a few bags that appeared to be full of all sorts of goodies and magical items they had purchased. He spotted Harry and Hermione moments after looking up and smiled while he waved with his free hand.

"Hello Harry? Good evening Hermione." Neville beamed cheerfully as his breath steamed into the chilly air. He let his grandmother walk on towards a flower shop while he joined the couple by a street lamp for warmth.

"How's it going Neville? Do you have any news of the summit on your end?" Harry asked in reference to the situation with the dark army.

"Nothing you probably haven't heard already. I figure given a weeks time the news of a multi nation alliance with be all over the Prophet." He replied to Harry.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Hermione let out a heavy sigh.

"Uh right of course Hermione." Neville shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly as he looked from Harry to Hermione before staring at the ground.

Harry just gripped her hand in his in a reassuring way and grinned at Neville.

"Hey! I have the perfect subject change. Funny I should run into you Harry. You wouldn't guess what I just saw at Hogshead not ten minutes ago! Wouldn't you guess that none other than Draco Malfoy comes running out of there looking paler than he already is like he saw a ghost or something? He tripped on his own feet as he came out."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked. She had an idea where this story was going.

"Well what happened to the ass this time?" Harry grinned.

"I'm not entirely certain. I went inside the pub to have a look see but I didn't see anything of interest. But your friend we met at the Leaky Cauldron is in there having drinks. What was his name again?" Neville asked curiously.

"Xavier!" Harry and Hermione both said at the same time.

They both laughed privately at the thought of Draco running at the sight of Xavier. Clearly his memory of running through the streets transformed into an ass was still fresh in his mind.

Harry's mood immediately brightened up at the thought of his friend being so close by. They had not talked since before the Christmas break. He glanced at Hermione and raised his brow and pointed in the direction of Hogshead.

"No thank you. I'm about done walking through the cold tonight. I think I'm going to head back to the house and fix some hot cocoa." Hermione answered to his gesture.

"Oh….well I'll head back with you then." Harry started to say.

"I don't think so Harry…. I'll have to let you hang with the guys sooner or later so it might as well be now. Go ahead and have a drink Harry. Just promise me you won't be too long and save room for _dessert_." She added with a seductive wink that sailed right over the oblivious Neville's head.

"What are you having for dessert then?" Neville asked the couple curiously.

"Pie" Harry quickly answered.

"Cookies" Hermione said right after.

They locked eyes and erupted with laughter.

"Is that what you we're calling it now?" Harry asked her.

"It's better than pie! Although that does sound...delicious" she blushed.

Neville watched the two exchange silly responses to his question as he stared completely clueless and confused. After giving it a second thought he gave it up and shrugged.

"Well hope you enjoy I guess. Take it easy you two…." He smiled and shook his head.

Harry and Hermione waved as he headed to the flower shop. They stayed huddled by the street lamp and laughed at the embarrassing exchange. Harry had to admit he was looking forward to getting back to his home to be alone with Hermione. He would have to keep his drinks to a minimum with Xavier tonight.

"Ok then I'll just have a quick drink and maybe catch up on some things with Xavier. But then I'm heading straight back home I promise." Harry kissed Hermione softly on her surprisingly warm lips.

"Mmmmmm you better hurry mister or I'll have to start without you." She teased while she pulled away from his kiss laughing.

"That's not fair." Harry shot back.

"Who said life was fair?" She smiled.

With a soft pop Hermione disappeared from Hogsmeade. Harry was left alone in the snow with only his thoughts of hurrying to meet up with her again. He knew she would wait for him but he liked it when she teased him like that. He grinned to himself as he headed to Hogshead to meet with his good friend. After all Sytravious had been waiting all day…..

Hermione appeared right back into Harry's kitchen just a few seconds after leaving him in Hogsmeade. She was still smiling at the memory of his tempted face right before she left. Walking down the hall and up the stairs she stretched her arms out and kicked off her shoes while heading to the drawing room to relax by the fire. Hermione expected he would be late regardless of her seductive offer. Boys will be boys. Put a few drinks in them and they forget what they had for dinner. Still she knew that she would wait up for him anyway.

The drawing room was just as they left it earlier. The mail was stacked neatly on the end table by the main couch. Hermione plopped down onto it and waved her wand mindlessly at the fireplace and watched as the fire lit the room and warmed her body. She grabbed the letters for something to do. Most of it was fan mail that arrived every other day. There was also a letter from Mrs. Weasley that she was tempted to tear open and read but it was addressed to Harry only so she decided to just grill him about it later.

After tossing the mail aside she stared around the room trying to think of something to kill the time with. Maybe starting without Harry was a good idea after all? But then the though of hot cocoa returned to her and she sprang up excitedly from the couch. Her feet barely touched the floor however when a set of familiar eyes caught her attention.

Hermione quickly turned her head in the direction she saw them and immediately gasped in surprise to see Xavier's cold blue eyes looking out at her from the floor slowly blinking and then glancing away again. It was the picture that had fallen as they left and Hermione slowly walked up to it confused. She bent down carefully and lifted the photo to study it.

"That's funny. I don't recall this being in here?"

It was definitely Xavier in the photo but he looked much younger and he was dressed in what looked like school robes. The fur coat hung off his shoulders gracefully and he was standing alone off to the side of other Durmstrang students. Harry never mentioned Xavier attending that school.

Hermione looked down around the floor again and saw the envelope addressed to Harry from Viktor. She looked back at the photo quickly then back to the envelope. Her pulse quickened as she snatched the letter out and began to read.

_Harry,_

_Sorry it took me so long to send this letter. I met a lot of resistance digging up this Stravious you asked about. Apparently he is a wizard most rather not talk about or bring up at all. Are you sure you want to get involved anymore than you have? Anyway I spoke to some of the old professor's and the dark arts one especially provided the best information. The student called Vladimir Leon__was a truly gifted wizard and he surpassed all others in marks. Vladimir was expected to be the greatest of his age by many who watched his work but he was discovered to be the grandson of Grindelwald shortly after this and immediately expelled. The entire scene when this happened was truly frightening I'm told. All the teachers were afraid of him once he was revealed. However he just laughed at everyone during his hearing and disappeared peacefully never to be heard from again. I did manage to see a photo of the very student during his fifth year and I hate to admit it but I stole it from the old professor. I hope you have some use of it and good luck with your investigation. Be careful Harry I don't like the look of him._

_Viktor._

Hermione let the letter fall from her hand as it hit the floor again. She held the photo in her other hand and studied the familiar face in it once more. Sytravious or Xavier rather stared right back at her with a smug look and glanced away at the other students in the photo again. Xavier was Sytravious Grindelwald! Who was also believed to be the masked wizard! And Harry had been hanging out with him for months and they were sharing a drink right this very minute!! Her heart was pounding in her firm chest so hard she could almost see her breast moving.

Hermione grabbed her wand as she ran out the room but suddenly stopped her self. She doubled back and grabbed the letter and the photo then stopped again. Didn't Harry just have a talk with her about stopping and thinking before she rushed into danger to help him? Wasn't she doing the very same thing right now?

"Bloody hell! What am I suppose to do just sit here and hope for the best? No way!" She shouted out loud.

"What would Harry want me to do?" She stood there thinking as quickly as possible. Not a moment later her eyes lit up.

"Kreacher!" She shouted out to the house elf.

He popped into the room a second later all too happy to assist Hermione.

"Greetings kind witch. Are you ready for a late supper then?"

"No not now Kreacher!" Hermione quickly replied. "How would you like to go on a quick errand with me? It's to help Harry…" She added when he lifted an eyebrow skeptically.

"For Master Potter you say?"

"Yes he needs our help you see? I'll explain on the way but you have to grab hold of my hand so we can go together. It's ok you can trust me Kreacher"

He continued to study her as if she were a strange being from outer space but after a minute and another plea to help her he slowly walkedtoward Hermione and held her hand.

"Thank you!" Hermione almost yelled from impatience as the house elf tightened his grip on her hand while they popped out of the room and back into Hogsmeade.

**Harry&Sytravious **

Hogshead was fairly empty save for a few lingering patrons babysitting their drinks. The lighting was kept dim due to the use of candles and torches for warmth from the stinging winter air. Harry's entrance however allowed the chilling temperature to invade the warm quiet environment much to the annoyance of all occupants.

He scanned the bar for his friends face and failed to make him out at first glance. However after a second pass he recognized the familiar shape and dark clothing Xavier favored so often. He was sitting alone with his back to the door and had several empty shot glasses flanking him on the table and a half empty bottle of whiskey keeping them company.

"Are you going to keep letting the air in join me for a drink?" Sytravious called over his shoulder calmly.

Harry grinned and walked over to the corner table surprised at his friend's ability to distinguish his identity without so much and a backward glance.

"I'm not even going to ask what kind of magic you used to figure out it was me." Harry joked as he took his seat across from Sytravious.

"It's remarkable actually. I believe the old term is called a reflection." Sytravious pointed to the window behind Harry casually.

Harry looked behind him at his own reflection and back to Sytravious with a half smile.

"Smart ass… So how have the past couple of weeks treated you?"

"Let's have a drink first before we dive into conversation huh?" Sytravious gestured for two glasses to the barkeep and folded his hand against his chin while he studied Harry.

The barkeep poured out two half glasses of whiskey from the bottle for them and went back to wiping the counters. Harry took a long sip of his glass while the dark wizard merely swirled his around in the glass lazily still watching Harry carefully.

"So what was your question again _Harry_? I wasn't paying much attention."

Sytravious had decided to cut the charade idea and just drop Harry's real name casually to see if James would respond. It was a risk that may not pay off but he was through waiting around for the truth.

"Oh I was just asking about your holiday. Did you do anything interesting besides the usual festivities?" Harry asked not catching the use of his real name Sytravious so casually used.

Sytravious stared at him hard now and slowly lifted his glass to his lips and emptied the contents of it down his throat. That settled it. No more doubting that it could all be a coincidence. James and Harry Potter were one in the same. He slammed the glass down and exhaled a long breath.

"Yes you can say that….and you?" He asked Harry quietly.

"Ah I had some drama towards the beginning there. My Christmas party turned out to be quite the soap opera but other than that just work as usual. This situation in Germany has us much occupied you can imagine."

"Oh I can imagine better than you think _Harry."_

He mumbled the name this time barely above a whisper. He no longer needed to hear Harry respond to it for clarification. Right now Sytravious was more concerned with what he would do now that he had his answer.

"You must keep up with the news often I guess… Have you read my book much?" Harry replied as he silently wondered if Xavier was in some sort of mood.

"Oh yes quite often. Thanks again for the present. It has been…most useful." Sytravious spoke in a calm smooth voice never betraying his emotions.

Harry took another sip of his drink thoughtfully. Something about Xavier's demeanor was off tonight. Maybe he had a row with Raven before he got here he thought to himself. Perhaps just asking him would be better than assuming too much though.

"I don't mean to intrude Xavier but…Are you alright? You seem a bit annoyed or upset about something. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"A bad time? No…. Actually I have been expecting you for quite awhile. I figured you would wander by here eventually…. And here you are in the flesh."

The last part of his comment came out as a low whisper. The cold steel stare of Sytravious was countered by Harry's own emerald one. Their eyes didn't waiver for a few moments. Finally Sytravious relaxed his eyes and smiled before looking away out the window behind Harry.

"Yes here I am……Why have you been waiting on me this long anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hmm hold that thought if you would." Sytravious held up a finger and stood up. "I've got to use the can. Have another drink?" He stretched lazily and walked slowly towards the men's room. Harry watched him as he left still wondering what his deal was tonight. Something had definitely changed in Xavier's behavior since they last spoke. At least the whiskey was good, so he refilled his glass while he waited.

Just as he was taking his first sip of the new glass he felt a small tug on his pant leg from under the table. He spit the whiskey out in surprise and lifted the table cloth quickly almost knocking over the bottle. Kreacher was standing there looking very nervous with a letter clutched in his hand and gesturing for Harry to come closer with his other finger over his lips.

"Kreacher! What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" Harry said as he studied his house elf with shocked curiosity.

"Shhhh! Come closer Master Potter. I have a very urgent message for you."

"This has to be good for you to leave the house and sneak up on me like this. Who sent you with what message?"

"Miss Granger did but she made me promise not to speak of it out loud in this foul place. Master Potter why do you dine in such filth? My kitchen is much more agreeable."

"Focus Kreacher! Hermione gave you a message then? Well pass it here already."

Don't be so rushed, take this and look at it quietly! You mustn't let anyone see you reading it she tells Kreacher." The house elf whispered hoarsely from under the table.

Harry looked at the letter Kreacher was trying to hand him from under the table and took it carefully after looking around the bar. He was very curious now. Hermione was behind this so it must be important. Quietly unfolding Viktor's letter he read to himself. The words jumped off the pages and into his racing mind as he read along. His eyes studied each word carefully and he read some sentences twice. After finishing the letter his stomach turned as he slowly pulled the photo out the envelope not sure what he would see.

Sytravious's face stared back at Harry in the photo with the same smug look Hermione had looked at earlier. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up immediately and his grip on the photo tightened. He thought back to the first meeting he had with Sytravious and all the conversations they shared. It actually made sense the more he put it all together. Why hadn't he thought of this before? The situation he was in was both dangerous and fortunate he realized.

"Kreacher thank you….go back to Hermione and tell her not to worry. You both just wait there for me and don't do anything rash. Hurry and get out of here." He spoke with unsteady words.

The house elf bowed politely and disappeared with a soft pop. Harry stared off into the bar not focusing on anything as his mind soaked in the new reality he had to accept. He had to get away from here quickly and without a scene he decided.

If Sytravious had not caught on to his identity he could get out of the predicament fairly easy and use his knowledge to possibly capture him. But could he do that? Could he just ignore the last few months of laughs and shared thoughts? The feeling of guilt overtook him right away. They had become friends after all. Or was it all a ruse to fool him? Maybe Sytravious had planned to get to him this way. But no he couldn't believe that no matter how much sense it made. Thoughts continued to attack Harry's mind as he looked at the photo again to be certain. There was no mistaking it. The man in the picture was his friend Xavier. He had befriended the same man who was hunting him.

"Not my greatest picture I have to admit. I think it's that dreadful uniform they made us wear. It isn't very flattering wouldn't you agree Potter?" Sytravious whispered from behind Harry.

Harry spun around surprised at the sudden and quiet arrival of Sytravious at the table and behind him of all places. He made a move to jump up out his seat but Sytravious was to fast. He slammed his hands down on Harry's shoulders and pushed him back in his chair. He began to forcefully massage his shoulders roughly as he spoke quietly into his ear.

"Now don't go making a scene….If I wanted you dead….. you would be. Relax and enjoy your drink. We have much to discuss…yes?" He hissed menacingly.

Harry stayed in his seat and clenched his jaw. His fists balled up tightly while he made a mental note of where his wand was and calculated how long it would take him to grab it. Sytravious slowly released his grip on Harry's shoulders and calmly walked back around to his chair and took his seat again.

"There that's better isn't it? No need to spoil a good night of fun and drinks huh?"

The two wizards sat across each other and sat in silence a minute or two just staring at one another. The tension was thick enough to slice with a knife. Normally any other man would turn away from Sytravious's piercing gaze but Harry was too upset to care and he stared right back with a look to rival the other. Finally Harry spoke.

"So that's why you have been acting like a git. How long have you known?"

"I wish I could say all along my dear friend. That would have made me look very clever indeed. But alas it was just this morning when I made the shocking discovery that I have been dinning with the enemy so willingly all these months. Can you imagine what my friends and family would think?" He quietly chuckled mainly to himself before continuing.

"I assumed you knew who I was all this time however. That really pissed me off I'll admit. I might have killed you after the first drink from the anger alone. But seeing your priceless face after reading that letter and the shock from that ghastly photo made me feel so much better. It seems we both made the same foolish mistakes?" Sytravious said while he drank another glass.

"Yes it seems we have…. How lucky for me to be so foolish I guess." Harry replied dryly.

"Yes Harry sarcasm definitely helps trust me. I've had to deal with the news all day how do you think I feel? Awkward……" He mumbled with dark humor.

"I can't believe you are the man so many fear? How could you do all those things? You're no better than Voldermort was!" Harry almost shouted.

"Pardon me? Do you see me splitting my soul into pieces and carrying childhood abandonment issues around my life? Please! I think not. I have better intelligence than that fool ever had. Give me some credit here. He had no real ambition besides empty greed for power. I have a noble purpose Harry and you let your prejudice blind you."

"You call killing hundreds of innocent people noble Sytravious? You're still a murderer at the end of the day no matter how you put it!" Harry shot back.

Sytravious took it a deep breath and slowly took another drink. He stared hard at Harry before setting the whiskey back down.

"It's not important how many people I have killed…..What matters most is how I get along with those who are still alive." His teeth clenched as he spoke. "I may be a Temperamental killer at times true but there are consequences for pissing off a temperamental wizard. Many unfortunate souls have experienced some of them. Not my fault." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Gee that explains everything. Why didn't I see it that way before? Thanks…. How can you expect me to agree with anything you stand for? There is such a thing as morality and honor in what we do. Your actions and way of life are evil and twisted. I cannot and will not respect that….. I'm sorry." Harry countered.

"I have honor you fool! How dare you pretend to know anything about me?" Sytravious said slamming his fist down on the table.

He glanced around and calmed back down immediately.

"I would choose your words very carefully if I were you Harry. Don't mistake my kindness toward you for weakness. Just because you know who I really am now suddenly I have no honor? Just a few weeks ago you agreed with almost everything '_Xavier_' said. But now that you're in character as Harry Potter you want to get all noble on me."

"Look I never agreed with everything you said. I just understood where you were coming from. And what do you expect me to say? Just as you put it I am Harry Potter and an auror with the ministry. It's not me being noble. I believe the correct term is having a conscience."

"I see….so that's how it's going to be then. Fair enough. Listen James…do you mind if I call you James?"

"Whatever." Harry replied.

"Listen James I hate to admit it but I like you. You were and still are great company and weather you admit it or not we have more in common than we let on. So in that sense you have nothing to fear from me. However…..Should _Harry Potter _Show up in my near future and try to get in my way? Well you can use your imagination on that one."

"It doesn't have to be like that Sytravious…. You don't have to go down this path. You told me yourself you are torn with the life you lead. I didn't realize you meant something this huge and insane but either way you have a choice here. Don't force me to be your enemy…please."

"No one is forcing you to do anything. I have a reply to that comment Harry. Don't force me to be your demise instead and just walk away from this pointless mission you're on? Besides you might want to choose another profession anyway. Hanging out with me doesn't exactly speak well to your investigating skills."

"No I don't think so….I especially like my job now more than ever. And I'm not going to walk away." Harry replied not phased.

"And I like mine. You were right that I was torn with my life yes. But I was never torn with the ultimate goal I had. Wizards shouldn't be hiding from the world and they won't have to much longer if I can help it. You once said it would take a man of considerable power and influence to change that and I believe I am such a man."

"That maybe so but you can't force that choice down peoples throats Sytravious! Listen to me please. We can learn a lot from each other. Don't ruin this by being so stubborn and close-minded."

"Take your own advice Potter. Besides this was ruined hours ago there's no point in pretending otherwise. Do you know why I really came here to London?"

"I heard a few theories. All involving my wand….." Harry replied.

"Your wand…….? As in it belongs to you? That's a very bold statement indeed. My grandfather wielded it long before you were soup in your mother's crotch! You haven't earned the right to call it yours yet."

"Don't ever talk of my mother! You don't know what you speak Sytravious!" Harry yelled.

The other patrons in the bar stopped talking and glanced at their table with curiosity.

"Oh cry me a river Harry. Do you think you're the only one who has suffered loss? My father was murdered right before my eyes and unlike you I was old enough to recall the whole memory….vividly. But was it a dark wizard who came to kill him? No….It was ministry officials such as you with their so called noble causes. You don't know what you speak of either…."

"I……didn't know that. I'm sorry but either way this fight between us is pointless. Why can't you just listen to reason?" Harry said frustrated.

"Because what you call reason I call foolishness. When ever you're on the side of the majority it's usually a good time to second guess yourself. You could be smart here Harry. Smarter than any other owner of that wand before you and just hand it over willingly. Or…."

"Or maybe we will walk away tonight and never see each other again? You don't have to continue this crusade your on Sytravious." Harry pleaded.

"Or you can lose it the traditional way…. I have other fish to fry fortunately for you. You know a war to win? But mark my words. You and I have unfinished business Harry. One day soon I will have the wand back and if I have to destroy you to get it I won't think twice about it. Dwell on that."

"So that's it then? Friends become enemies?" Harry said slowly reaching for his wand.

"Enemies became friends actually..... The choice to reverse that still lies with you." Sytravious replied reaching for his own wand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You will need a lot more than the Elder Wand to match me. Or do you fancy it's powerful enough to defeat a dragon?"

Harry stopped moving his hand and thought about the statement. He remembered the red dragon at Nurmenguard with the familiar blue eyes and froze. The shock and the reality of the extent of Sytravious's power bothered him. He had hunted down many death eaters effortlessly, bested Aberforth, Killed a group of Manticore's and was undefeated in battle to the best of Harry's knowledge. How ready was he really to try and duel him now? Harry's hand moved to his glass instead and took a sip.

"How can I not reverse it? I won't hand over the wand to you of all people and I won't just step aside while this war goes on. You know I can't."

"Yes….I knew that. And you know I can't stop what I have already begun. The hourglass is pouring out and our time to meet again won't be so random I assume. And when we do meet again it won't be as old friends over a drink will it _James?_" Sytravious spoke quietly with regret.

"No…..I don't think it will be _Xavier." _Harry replied back sadly.

"Then a toast to what once was and what's yet to come. May the best wizard win…." Sytravious poured out two shots and passed one to Harry.

Harry looked down at the drink and realized they had been drinking from the bottle he bought Sytravious for Christmas this whole time. What a strange way to share the last toast. He reluctantly took his glass and brought his green eyes back up to the blue ones across from him. He raised the shot glass and taped it against the other.

Both wizards took their last drink together as friends and slammed the glasses down.

"All right then…… I'll be seen you." Harry mumbled as he turned away from the dark wizard and walked toward the door.

"Yes…you will be." Sytravious replied as he disappeared with a loud pop.

The patrons at the bar watched nervously while Sytravious disappeared and Harry stormed out the bar. No one realized they had just witnessed what would become one of the most talked about conversations in wizarding history.

_Apologies for the slack in updates. I would be pissed if i had been into this fic. But I had military training one week and all kinds of personal stress the next few weeks. So i took my time trying to write quality work rather than rushing to post crap. It took me awhile to get back into it but i'm excited about my story again. I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter but I had envisioned this conversation between them all along. Reviews welcome. _


	17. The Eight Headed Army

**Chapter 16**

**The Eight Headed Army**

To suggest that Harry was slightly upset or shocked in anyway would be the biggest understatement of the century. He was furious and floored by the truth that had been revealed to him only a few hours before. How he managed to become best friends and form a real bond with the same man he was bound to have to face down eventually baffled him. Harry had made stupid decisions before and careless mistakes a plenty. But this…… this was his Picasso of fuck ups.

He lingered outside his home on the front steps making numerous footprints in the ivory snow that had collected throughout the day. It was almost midnight now and he had lost track of the amount of time he had spent fuming on the steps. A deep breath and exhale late he was up on his feet and walking into the front hall of 12 Grimmauld place.

Hermione was found sitting with her legs drawn up into her chest on his couch in the drawing room. Her short cotton bottoms hugged her shape remarkably and her small tee shirt complimented her as well. She was looking up at the ceiling and biting her lip softly as if deep in thought. No other foot would ever be seen tapping as fast or as nervously as hers was that very moment. At the sound of his footsteps into the room however she stopped and looked up into his tired face.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione leaped up from the couch and sprinted into his arms with watery eyes.

Harry held her tightly into him and hugged her with great passion. He wished he had come home sooner. The feeling of her body and warmth on him melted away his anger almost immediately. Her hair smelled of flowers and her skin as usual felt smooth to the touch.

"I was so worried about you! Don't you ever go disappearing on me like that again Harry Potter! Of all times to wander around you chose right after I send Kreacher with the gravest warning ever? When you are dinning with the most dangerous man in Europe? I should knock you into next semester!" Hermione shouted as she pulled out of his embrace and turned red in the face.

"I once heard that there are two theories to arguing with women. Neither one works so I'll just offer my apologies. Sorry Hermione…..Not the greatest night for me."

"Right…. I'm sorry too. I'm just glad you're finally home. I have been sitting here for hours wondering….Well it doesn't matter….. What Happened?" She asked carefully.

Harry sighed and walked to the couch bringing Hermione with him. He sunk down into the cushions and looked up at her. She frowned and sat down onto his lap while playing with his wild hair.

"Tell me what happened then." She whispered.

"What do you think happened? He is the heir of Grindelwald, My enemy, and the man I so stupidly befriended for months! What is wrong with me? Do I have 'retarded git' written on my forehead next to this scar?" Harry vented.

Hermione just listened not wanting to interrupt or say anything to upset him more.

"We sat there quietly and discussed having to eventually kill each other like casual adults. He didn't even seem to care at all! I tried convincing him that this mission of his and his desire for power was a dead end path but he wouldn't listen. If we see each other again it won't be over a drink. It will be with wands crossing. He made that very clear…" Harry mumbled while closing his eyes and leaning his head back into the couch.

"I don't think he really means that Harry. Don't get me wrong I never liked the look of Sytravious and I think he is a sad excuse for a wizard, But some part of him must actually see you as a friend or else he would have dueled you right away right?"

"Yea maybe….it doesn't matter now. He is the bad guy and I have to do my job don't I? We have to call the minister right away and report this. The summit is in a few days and we have to have a report together by then."

"Harry that can wait. We need to talk about what happened here. I don't mean to pry or bring up bad memories but I know losing another close friend and this way of all things has to sting a bit. Are you really ok?" Hermione spoke carefully.

"Me? I'm fine really. It's not like he was a father figure to me or anything. That would be Sirius…. He wasn't a role model that I looked up to for everything or weighed all my hopes on. That was Dumbledore. Sure I lost my best mate Ron over my love for you but I would give that up over and over again for the same result. Sytravious was something to me though…I'll admit that much. He was becoming like a brother in a way. We saw eye to eye on many things and it was so easy to talk to him about everything. I still have a hard time believing he is behind all this chaos. I'm not going to let this mess with my head though Hermione. I have enough regrets on my conscience. Let's just move on huh?" Harry pleaded.

"All right Harry we don't have to talk about it now…But I want you to know how sorry I am. I know you liked Sytravious a lot. You deserved the friendship you thought you had. I know it's not the same but hey you still have me right?" She smiled softly while looking into his thoughtful eyes.

"That's all a guy can hope for…..Didn't we have certain plans for tonight? I distinctly remember you mentioning dessert and getting me out of these clothes." Harry pulled Hermione down onto him as he laid back onto the couch.

"Good memory Harry. Are you sure you're still up for this?" She winked and placed a soft kiss on his adams apple.

Harry looked down into her adorable face and smiled for the first time in hours. He gazed into her shiny eyes that reflected the firelight And for a short moment, a wave of sadness overcame him. Looking at her now he remembered that with the coming battles he faced that he had something dear and special to fight for.

"I'm sure. Come here…." Harry said softly to her.

His hands cupped her face and they were so close that their noses touched slightly. Hermione stared into those green eyes of his and a chill went up her spine and the goose bumps started. The couple's lips brushed against each other as she took in a deep breath.

For a moment they just closed their eyes and held back just centimeters away from a kiss while they could feel the warmth of each others breath on their faces. Then Harry closed in and kissed her tenderly taking in the heat of her lips. Their mouths met with such a fierce passion now and he pulled her into his body even tighter.

Hermione separated her lips from his and looked down into his eyes again as her breathing became more labored. Harry pushed the loose hair falling from her face behind her ear and took in her beauty not wanting to forget anything. Memorizing every freckle or line in her lips that he could. The unique pattern of the brown color in her eyes and the way some eye lashes were longer than others.

"I want to remember tonight forever Harry."

"Me too but don't speak as if this is our last time together. This war will pass just like the ones before it. Have faith in me…in us."

Hermione pulled his shirt off now followed by her own. They began kissing again while trying to remove their clothes in between. Harry's buckle was being stubborn so she assisted him and pulled the belt off with a snap and tossed it to the floor. Harry pulled off her cotton shorts and panties now grabbing both at the same time. They slid down over her soft bum and he used his foot to push them the rest of the way down.

They were both stark naked now and entangled into each others bodies. The fire warmed them as Harry gently sucked at her lower lip. His hands explored her nude curves and her lower back and bum. She felt like the smoothest silk and smelled of fresh vanilla.

"I do have faith in you Harry. More than you know."

She was carefully turned over on her stomach onto the couch as Harry took his place on top of her gently. Hermione suddenly felt the familiar warm thrust into her as the moist friction began massaging her insides in all the right places. The soft moaning escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Harry was moving almost on instinct as he thrust his hips back and forth against her back side as if engaged in the most erotic dance between them. He leaned down over her shoulder as she turned her head back and their lips met again roughly while the sweat beads began to form on their bodies.

They continued making love until Harry misfired and hit her a little to close to her bum than she wanted.

"Ouch! Be careful Harry." Hermione giggled. "That's not where it goes."

"Sorry sorry." He replied back out of breath.

"Here let me take over. Sit up." She whispered in a husky voice while she twisted her self back up and straddled him on the couch. He slid easily back into her as she arched her back and began rocking fast on top of him with such grace and skill that he was taken by surprise at the intense pleasure he was experiencing.

"Holy hell! Where did you learn this?" Harry panted between her thrusts.

Hermione laughed and continued her acrobatics on him never slowing down or tiring.

"I read more than just books on magic and school work you know?" she winked during her reply.

"Sure as hell feels like magic to me." Harry panted back breathing harder as he grabbed onto her bum tightly.

Their wild antics displayed a great shadow in the hall leading to the drawing room. Kreacher was walking down this very hall with a tray of hot tea and sandwiches for the couple when he caught a glimpse of the shadows on the wall. His eyes widened in embarrassment and he did a quick about face and headed back to the kitchen as quickly as his little legs could carry him.

**LEAKY CAULDRON**

"Best mate my arse! Stabbed me in the back is what he did!" Ron slurred out in between hiccups.

He had been drinking most of the night in the Leaky Cauldron and blabbing and complaining to anyone who would listen. Most of the other drunks were tired of his poor me tale by now and had shifted away from his corner at the bar. He sat alone bickering to himself and pausing every so often to empty his pint full of ale and order a refill. School was to begin again the following day where he would be reunited with Harry and Hermione for the first time since their row at the Christmas party. He had read all about the battle at Nurmenguard and the attack on Aberforth in the papers. He wanted to be concerned with Harry and company but his own grudge against him prevented that from happening. So here he sat now throwing back the drinks until perhaps the barkeep threw him out.

This is where Raven found him while she was passing through searching for Harry one last time before heading home to rendezvous with Sytravious again. His comments about Harry is what caught her attention and curiosity. She gracefully slid in the stool beside him and listened in on his whining.

"Bloody foul thing to throw in my face. In front of everyone too? Bah Harry fucking Potter the chosen one. Would a chosen one run off with his friends girl? Bet those two have been at it for months before we ever split!

"Those two? Of whom do you speak my kind friend?" Raven purred out in her sexiest voice.

"Harry and Hermione of course. My best mates shagging behind my back. Weren't you listening to me before?" Ron asked annoyed

"Sorry sweetie but I just got here. Afraid I missed the whole tale." Her legs crossed now as she rubbed Ron's leg with her foot.

Ron glanced over to her now and saw the insanely gorgeous woman next to him for the first time. His jaw slacked some and his eyes widened in appreciation.

"Oh well I uh…… What I was saying was….. " He stuttered.

"Shhhh relax baby. Start from the beginning. I'm all ears….." Raven grinned triumphantly.

**Ministry of Magic**

Harry was sitting in the giant conference room still trying to take in all the information he just witnessed. The much anticipated summit had just adjourned after hours of deliberation. No doubt the news of war had been printed in the Daily Prophet even though it had only been decided less than an hour ago.

Multiple nations had sent their ambassadors and Ministers to speak their piece. It ended with England, France, Italy, Ireland, Spain, Egypt, Greece, and Transylvania promising their aid and forces to drive the Dark Army back out of Europe once and for all. Germany had been containing them in their own lands for a couple weeks but needed reinforcements immediately if they hoped to keep holding the Army to the land around Nurmenguard. Any ideas of taking the fortress back had been abandoned after the first few failed attempts.

The multi nation force would begin training together and forming a strategy within the next few days and Harry would be joining them on a special mission to spearhead the operation. But the most shocking news of all was when Kingsley announced he would be rejoining the Auror team to assist in the battle and placed Aberforth as temporary minister in his absence. That was sure to make headlines. Not many people knew Aberforth as well as Harry did so there were mixed emotions about the political move but in time all would see the wisdom Kingsley used in his choice.

Harry waited now as the last of the nationals left the room so he could have his meeting with Gawain Robards the head of the Auror office. He was excited to finally meet the man who had signed off on his early training. All aurors were meeting now to learn of their role in the coming battle.

"So what do you think Neville? Bet you 10 galleons the aurors will have to do most of the fighting. Alliance or not I don't see the other nations stepping into the front of the fight." Harry whispered to his partner.

"I don't know Harry I think the people want to fight this time. With what happened last year I see a sense of urgency now. Maybe we will have a training role and keep to the background?" Neville replied nervously.

"Yea well I wouldn't keep my hopes up. When was the last meeting with the entire auror staff? I doubt this is a orientation on what great teachers we will be. This is a war Neville. Get in that mind frame sooner than later. You might find yourself in the thick of things before you know it." Harry warned.

Neville stared at Harry a moment and nodded slowly. He was about to reply when a loud throat being cleared caught the attention of the rest of the wizards and witches in attendance. The head of the auror department had walked in and took his place at the podium.

"Apologies for the delay ladies and gentleman but no matter now let's get right to the point. For those of you who don't know me personally yet I am Gawain Robards. I have headed up the auror office for the last couple of years. I'm mainly in a background role here allowing the field officers to take point."

Harry listened intently now and took the time to peer around at the other wizards in the room. Some he recognized from his comings and goings the last few months but a few new faces stood out in the crowd as well.

A tall thin wizard sat closest to him. He had a serious look to him and bore several scars on his face. His shoulder length black hair gave off a shine and he was very tan. He didn't seem very old but his eyes told a different story. The pupils were yellow and his lids were tired looking with several deep wrinkles around them. Only the small hint of some grey hairs gave away his true age.

Also standing against the back wall was one of the largest wizards Harry had ever seen. He was no giant as Hagrid but he was at least 6 foot 5 and ripped with so much muscle that Harry wondered how he could turn his head at all or wipe his ass. Thank Merlin for cleaning spells Harry thought amusingly. He was bald except for a red Mohawk and he was chewing on a toothpick impatiently.

Sitting by Kinglsey was another new face. This wizard was youthful looking but older than Harry. His long blonde hair reminded Harry of Luscious but it was messier and unkempt in a pony tail. He seemed a bit quiet and to himself but wore what looked like a permanent smile. Also the remains of broken leaves and some dirt was still on his robes as if he had just camped out.

Also there was a pair of pretty witches taking notes as Gawain spoke. One red headed and the other brunette. They seemed nice enough to Harry. Neville had already been very distracted by them earlier ever since he arrived with Harry hours earlier.

Other random witches and wizards attended with them. All together about twenty aurors sat in the meeting. Plus one now that Kingsley was back.

"As you know we have had several new additions to our ranks. The friends and comrades we lost in the last war can never be replaced and we continue to mourn them daily. But we welcome you new faces and look forward to the contributions you will no doubt bring to the office." Gawain continued.

"No need for introductions sir." The large Mohawk wizard shouted out in a rough slang. "I believe we all know our new aurors well enough." He continued with a friendly wink toward Harry and Neville.

"Thank you Savage. I wasn't planning on it. Reputations or not everyone here will have to prove their worth again with our coming task." Gawain said with a serious tone.

"With the alliance of nations no doubt we are expected to take a leadership role with the forces. Half of you will join the main army and take their flanks as shields against the dark armies expected response to our arrival. You will be advisors as well and help train the less experienced volunteers."

Harry and Neville exchanged glances. Neville seemed pleased with this announcement but Harry knew better and waited for the speech to continue. He remembered all too well what the dark army was capable of. Although it would have been nice to have a brute of a wizard like Savage with them last time.

"The other lot of you will have a more tricky and dangerous task. We need a team to go in ahead of the main force and sneak behind enemy lines. Your mission is to create havoc and sabotage as many of the prepared defenses that you can. This army is cocky and proud right now. They have taken a mighty and heavily guarded fortress in one move. We need to humble them once again to remind them who they are up against. 'The sword of justice has no sheath.' Remember that always during the next few weeks. Once your mission is complete, the main forces will join ranks with you before we make the final push against Grindelwalds Army."

"How exactly to you expect a group of us to torment an entire army of dark wizards Sir?" One of the witches asked sounding nervous.

"I don't expect _you_ to do any such thing Uma. You will be with the main body preparing the inexperienced and protecting the generals. Listen up everyone. It takes a unique wizard to be willing to join such a mission as espionage. We have already selected a six man team to do this task." Gawain stated as he read from a small list he held.

"Kinglsey will lead the five wizards I call out."

The tall dark minister stood up and walked by the head of the aurors. His legend and presence was well received and respected.

"Proudfoot"

The yellow eyed and scared wizard Harry watched earlier stood up and joined Kinglsey.

"Savage"

Mr. Brute force Mohawk stomped over to the duo now as well.

"Williamson."

The blonde wild looking wizard sprang to his feet with a look of excitement and hurried over to savage who shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Neville"

The nervous friend of Harry got up looking somewhat confused and walked over to Kinglsey now as well. Many aurors knew of him already and respected his role against Voldermort and his parents previous legend with the office.

"And lastly…Harry Potter."

Harry got up now and joined his team. Of course all knew of their assignment prior to the meeting save fore Neville. It was decided after Harry had informed the minister and Aberforth of his meeting with Sytravious in Hogshead that he would join the first wave with his prior knowledge and experience with the situation.

The other aurors seems pleased mostly with the selections. Not many were jumping to sneak into a lions den so to speak. And the three other wizards Harry hadn't met yet were well respected and veteran aurors who had seen more than their fair share of action.

The special team moved away now to a separate room while Gawain continued with his speech to the remaining aurors.

"So you're Harry Potter mate? You don't look a thing like the scrawny boy wizard I've seen in the prophet. Pleasure to meet ya!" Savage boomed out in his rough voice while shaking Harry's hand.

"Yea looks like the youngster has added a bit of muscle since then huh Savage?" Williamson added with a smile.

"I don't know about all that but it's a pleasure to be working with you guys as well." Harry laughed shyly.

"Don't worry mate. We'll be leaving all the muscle to me on this mission huh?" Savage added with a hearty laugh.

Proudfoot watched the friendly exchange between the new comrades quietly as he stood by Kingsley. Neville as well seemed a bit shy and nervous today.

"Gentleman I'm glad we all get along but let's get down to it." Kingsley started.

"We will be setting out unobserved and stealthy two nights from today. This mission will be long and grueling but I can't think of a better group to be heading it up. All I ask is for 100% dedication and loyalty. Don't ever question the mission or my authority behind it."

"Don't worry sir you will have our full cooperation. It just sucks that we will be doing the hardest part in this battle and no one will even know about it…" Savage sulked.

"Success always occurs in private and failures in full view. You will have to be content with the hidden knowledge of our achievements Savage." Kingsley wisely stated.

"So how exactly are we doing this? What's the plan?" Williamson pitched in curiously.

"Well we play to our strengths. Each of you were chosen for specific reasons. Savage your expertise with enchanted explosives and demolitions will come in handy. Not to mention the mean punch you pack. Williamson here has what we call an eagle eye. He can spot trouble and enemies from a long distance and his sorcerers bow can reach distances most spells can never hope to. Harry, myself, and Proudfoot will deal with any situations that get to close to home so to speak. Our expertise in dueling should be sufficient. Neville you're probably wondering why you're here I imagine?" Kinglsey finished by eyeing the quiet Longbottom.

"Uh yes sir. I am actually…"

"Well I couldn't help but notice the excellent planning and thought you put into your renegade mission with Harry in Nurmenguard. You have what we call… a natural talent for planning and logistics. We can use your mind and ideas on this mission. Don't doubt your potential and skills young one. Your parents were great aurors and you're a chip of the old block as the saying goes. Cheer up."

"Wow… Thanks I guess. I'll admit I feel much better having all you coming along this time." Neville laughed.

"And you weren't adequate with just me then?" Harry joked.

Neville shrugged with a smile and the small group of aurors chuckled at the comment while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ok we can laugh it up after the meeting. Let's get down to the details…" Kinglsey began planning the dangerous mission.

The group listened in intently and added their own points of view. Proudfoot hardly spoke but when he did everyone seemed to shut up and listen. Harry got the impression that he had been through the most amongst them. He would have to ask Kingsley about him later on he thought to himself. The rest of the morning passed by as many plans and preparations moved forward. Harry would be late to classes again it seemed.

_**!!!Declaration Of War!!!**_

_**BREAKING NEWS: The ministry of magic and its counterparts from several nations had the much anticipated meeting this morning to come to a resolution and answer the recent rise of the Dark Army of Grindelwald. Multiple national forces will ally together side by side to meet this menace head on.**_

_**The shocker of the day was when Minister Kingsley temporarily resigned from his post to join the fight! Aberforth Dumbledore, the controversial younger brother to Albus, Will step in as Minister in his absence. I'm sure I'm not alone in expressing the shock behind this decision. Aberforth has had several run ins with the auror department in his past but his recent contributions to the Minister surely have played a part in his new post.**_

_**Volunteers for the coming battle are being asked to step forward to join the cause against evil. "Never again will we stand aside and let tyrants strike fear into our lands. " The wise words of Kingsley still echo in the halls of the ministry this morning as our nations prepare for war. This eight nation army will strike like an eight headed dragon!!**_

_**Harry Potter, our nations own hero, will be joining the ranks of the aurors and leading the charge! Our enemies don't stand a chance! Sound the trumpets, Dust of your wands and follow our chosen one to victory!………**_

**NURMENGUARD**

……Sytravious slammed the Daily Prophet down violently onto the old wooden table of the torch lit dungeon. The few wizards in attendance flinched in fear at the sudden outburst from their champion and leader.

"Incredible! These foolish wizards of Europe think they can just join ranks and outsmart us? Eight nation army? Harry Potter the hero?!" Sytravious spit out the words like venom.

"Don't bother yourself with this news my son. You have to love the media. Always making things out to be more than they actually are in an attempt to rile up the masses. They also foolishly took the element of surprise away from Kingsley. Now we can easily prepare for this so called strike. Like they are going to just march right up to us and we will bow down? Put that paper away already and sit with your mother! I haven't seen you in weeks." Glenda spoke with authority.

They were gathered in the main dungeon of Nurmenguard deep beneath the main tower which was now converted into the main lair of the Army's leaders. Shen Lung had just departed Germany to gather the rest of his forces in China. Fang and Raven sat to the left and right of Sytravious while he took his seat across from his mother.

"Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups mother. This alliance should be taken more seriously and maybe there is a reason for my long absences huh?" He mumbled back to her.

"And what are you getting at then? You would abandon your own mother? The one who birthed you into this world and taught you everything you know? The very same woman who has risked everything to put you in the position you find yourself now?" Glenda sat staring wide eyed at her son.

"Here we go again. My dear mother the martyr. And I don't recall asking you to do any of these great sacrifices you never fail to remind me of. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't need all those things?" Sytravious snapped back.

"Are you implying you would have been suited for a simple normal life?" She laughed.

"That's rubbish and you know it. You have been using your wand for selfish gain ever since you stunned that poor neighbors daughter for her chocolate frog." Glenda smirked.

"I never heard that story…" Raven piped in amused.

"My mother had a great deal of trouble with me, but I think she enjoyed it. Never mind Raven the story is irrelevant." Sytravious replied before she could say more.

"Oh yes! This ungrateful son of mine has been up to no good and mischief for as far back as the memory goes. But did I ever threaten to leave him? Did I ever complain of the headaches he gave me? Never! Quite the opposite. I taught him to be strong and independent of others. To hold his own and beyond. Now I get this treatment!" Glenda Grindelwald turned her face away from Sytravious now in a display of her hurt feelings.

"She forgot to mention how she taught me to deceive, lie, cheat, steal, and even murder at will. Funny how you left out all the good parts mother. Or my favorite one….My duty and destiny to carry on the dream for the greater good. As if my sir name were Gellert."

"What's this talk? What are you saying now you don't believe in this cause anymore? You suddenly have a change of heart? You can't falter now my son…. Hesitate for just a moment and our enemies will slit your throat. We are so close to realizing our dream! When this eight nation army walks right into their doom it will be the beginning of the end for all obstacles in our way. Why speak so ill of me now? Has befriending a boy wizard weakened you such?" Glenda accused.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE OLD WOMAN!" Sytravious growled as he rose to his feet.

Glenda gripped the arms of her chair tightly as she stiffened her back at her sons anger. Glenda always intended on molding her son into the perfect dark wizard but she never realized what a monster she had created and lost control of until it was too late. Sometimes she wondered if killing her was even out of the question for him.

"Don't you ever accuse me of weakness…. Have I not demonstrated time and time again my loyalty to you? Have I not massacred hundreds if not thousands in your many mini wars and battles. Name the foe who has defeated me. Name the wizard or teacher who had ever outsmarted me. You will find out the number of fish in the sea or the stars in the sky before you solve such a riddle as me. Weak? Ha! Please! You have your war now. The one you dreamed of for so long and now you have me as your champion. Never mind that you started it prematurely with out consulting me. And never mind that you form an alliance with our enemy in the process…. So pardon me dear mother if I lack the enthusiasm you covet when you see me. I'll try harder to wear a warm smile when around you……"

The dungeon grew silent as the few in attendance stood shocked and scared at what might result from the argument between the Grindelwalds. No one dared move or breath to loud as the elder with and the young wizard faced off.

"Well the truth comes out finally…..You hate your mother. Fine then that's your choice to live with….. And you may be undefeated but you have still failed on the one simple mission I gave you months ago! Where is my fathers wand Sytravious? Where is it!? Do you have it hidden in your cloak…….hmmmm? Oh that's right! Harry Potter has the wand still! Silly of me to ask." Glenda replied with a obviously fake smile.

Sytravious glared at his mother with rage. But only seconds later his eyes softened and he allowed himself to smile. Taking his seat once more to the relief of all present he rested his boots on the table and folded his hands on his chest.

"Hear me now kindest mother and all listening here tonight. The Elder Wand in all it's glory has brought nothing but the shittiest luck and doom to all who craved it and depended on it for power. I don't even have to argue this point. All one has to do is open a history of magic and educate themselves. Even my own grandfather, may his soul rest forever, fell victim to its tempting lie of power. Yes, it is a unique and powerful weapon. Yes, I believe now it was crafted by the one believed to be death but that doesn't mean I will be foolish enough to let the quest for this wand blind me from my real goal. To win the war and put wizards and witches on the top of the food chain where we belong." Sytravious paced back and forth now among all his followers in the dungeon.

"Harry Potter possesses this wand now. He will try to use it against me should the time come for us to cross wands. Do I look worried? Albus Dumbledore proved that the wand can be won over by the better and more skilled wizard. I will claim the wand as my own yes. But to chase after it as my mother would have me do is not the right course of action. It will come to me. And I will take it when it does." Sytravious sat back down and faced Glenda.

"So this mission you seem to be implying I failed? I knew it was a waste of time and a foolish trap within weeks of chasing down the boy who lived. You will have to trust I can win this war with or without the wand mother. We won't talk of this ever again. That wasn't a request either. We won't discuss it!" He spoke with finality.

Glenda sat with her arms crossed and her face turning beat red. The nerve her son had right now to dare question her judgment or strategy and in front of the others? Who did he think he was messing with? Well it seemed a lesson was in store of who was smarter than whom. He thought this was over? He will fight Potter and he will bring me that wand she told herself. Only now did she allow herself to calm down.

"You spoke your piece and it shall be heard and noted. Silly of me to assume I, your elder, Knew better than 'you'. Abandon the wand then for now if you wish my son. Besides we have this ministry response to deal with. I trust you have _that _under control?"

"But of course mother. Leave that to me as well. When Shen Lung returns we will meet again to plan this battle accordingly. I shall retire to my quarters until then. You know where to find me."

He stood up and dusted his cloak off while walking towards the doors when he suddenly stopped and looked back at Glenda.

"You know… some men kiss their mothers while others scold them, it's love just the same…." Sytravious said softly to her.

Glenda met his stare and said nothing. The tension between them was very evident now and she could only manage to nod back to him as if accepting his explanation for his behavior.

Sytravious nodded back politely and marched out the dungeon with Raven in tow behind him. The wizards all stood at attention as he passed them and slammed the massive wooden doors behind him.

Glenda sat quietly for a few minutes while she collected her thoughts. She had to admit that her sons outburst and bold words for her had come as a surprise. She knew he had grown more powerful but never would she dream he would dismiss her so effortlessly in front of so many. She was in danger of losing her grip of power over him and the army. A quick plan was in order to fix that problem. But what?

"Every one out!!" Glenda commanded loudly.

The dark wizards in the dungeon began to file out one by one quickly and quietly. Fang still sat across from Glenda and was slowly rising to take his leave when he heard her whisper to him so only he could hear.

"No not you. You stay Fang…"

"As you wish my lady." Fang bowed respectively.

Once they were clearly alone Glenda waved her wand around the room and placed silence charms on all the doors to keep their conversation a secret.

"What the hell happened with him? You were suppose to be watching him and keeping him focused! Now he is a wild nomad with no discipline!" She lectured.

"A thousand apologies and may I die twice as many deaths if I didn't try my hardest to keep him focused my lady! He is stubborn and has his own plans. I was alone in my mission to guide him towards his duel with Potter. Raven was too busy falling in love with Sytravious to remember her place. I fear it is as he told you moments ago….He doesn't care or see the need to duel Potter for that wand anytime soon." Fang said quietly.

"I don't care what he thinks is important or not important! 'I' say we need that wand and damn it if we won't get it. I should have just taken it myself that rainy morning months ago when I spied the boy leaving his flat. Stupid of me to trust my own son to complete a simple task!" Glenda was turning red with anger again.

"Fang….we need to keep working together. You have spent more time with him than I have lately. How can we get him to see things differently towards Harry? The problem is he see's the boy as a person and dare I say a friend. We have to erase that image and force the duel between them! Then we will have our mighty weapon and can finish this war without any help from that dirty Shen Lung. It's only a matter of time until he tries to betray us." She speculated.

"My lady I'm not sure how to convince Sytravious to fight Harry now. However there might be a way to make Harry want to fight him instead……"

"Go on I'm listening."

"Well my lady the other night I overheard Raven discussing her finding while searching for Potter alone. She told Sytravious how she found the red headed friend of Potter bloody drunk out if his mind and blabbing on about a fall out they had over a young witch. Sytravious cared not about this story and dismissed it but it sounded to me that Mr. Potter has fallen in love. And I know of whom Raven spoke. Do you remember reading about a Miss Granger?"

"Why yes I remember the prophet mentioning the young one once or twice. Great potential. Always with Harry during all his adventures correct? My it seems the two have taking quite a liking to each other at the expense of their best friend. What a strong bond It must be….. I see where you're going with this." Glenda replied with a grin.

"Precisely! If we can find a way to get to the girl and make it look as if Sytravious was behind it all…. Can you imagine how a young fool in love would react? Harry will be calling him out in no time. Friend or not Sytravious won't turn away from a challenge. Potter will be defeated and the wand will be in our hands just as you wished it to be my lady. Problem solved." Fang said triumphantly.

"So if we can't push him to the fight then we will bring it to him. That's why I keep you around Fang. You will be rewarded greatly for this if you can pull it off. See that it happens and don't be careless! It must look like my son took her! Now go from this place before people notice you're missing."

"As you command my lady, I only serve you." Fang bowed gracefully and tossed his long jet black hair behind him as he took leave of the cunning witch called Glenda.

**HOGWARTS**

Hermione was lost in her thoughts and daydreams when Harry slipped into their potions class about half an hour late. The whole class including her looked up from their work and watched him intensely as he walked straight to his seat right beside Hermione and sat down. Sytravious wasn't the only one who had read the Daily Prophet that morning. The news of coming war and Harry's name being thrown around as the county's hero was the talk of the school.

"I know you will be wanting to talk to me about that article in the paper…." Harry whispered.

"You bet your arse…" Hermione said through her teeth without looking up from her book.

"Ok but not now. Later on when we can be alone. I don't need ease dropping."

"Fine…"

The morning classes went by quickly and Harry found him self under the many stares of the student while he sat in the great hall picking at his lunch with Hermione and Luna. The uncomfortable conversation he would have to have later with Hermione plagued his mind. How would he explain leaving for who knows how long to no mans land? A place where she couldn't follow, and during which they couldn't communicate? It wasn't going to go over very well. The sound of loud footsteps stopping in front of his table however snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Well if it isn't the chosen one? How nice to have you in our presence today. I guess you ran out of lives to ruin. What's the matter no one else's girlfriends interested in you?" Ron spat out.

Dean was with him and a few other seventh years who all gave Harry an apologetic look and stared at the floor. Draco could be heard laughing not to far away.

"Buzz off Ron. I'm not in the mood for your whining today." Harry shot back.

"Oh that's right you must be too busy being our nations hero to have a conversation. Too bad we can't all be like you Harry. Someone's got to sit on the curb and clap when you walk bye right? Ron crossed his arms and glared at his former friend.

The other students within earshot stopped eating and listened in. Harry felt like it was his fourth year all over with the Harry Potter stinks buttons going around.

"Listen Ron I didn't ask for any of this and you should know that better than anyone. I may be labeled a hero but it all happened by mistake. Trust me I dream of being an honest coward like everyone else." Harry replied as he gestured toward Ron.

The red head turned beat red and balled his fists but Harry kept talking.

"The only difference between me and all of you here.." Harry said louder to the gathered students listening. " Is that during the times when bravery was called for maybe I was braver five minutes longer than the next guy. Some may call that heroic but I call it dumb luck. I'm not out to achieve greatness and fame trust me. I'm just doing what all of you would if you were in my shoes hopefully. That's what I have learned during my time here."

He sat down now and stared back at Ron. The students smiled while others nodded in understanding. Most returned to their meals and the side conversations continued.

"You're not mad at me Ron no matter how much you think you are. You're mad at yourself for being a git and losing Hermione all on your own. I didn't steal her from you. It's not my fault we fell for each other naturally and believe me if I could turn that feeling off to salvage our friendship I would in a heartbeat. But I can't mate. I love her. I just hope one day you accept that and move past it." Harry spoke quietly so only Ron and the friends around them could hear.

"You have some nerve Harry….Good luck with your war." Ron mumbled as he stormed off.

"Sorry about that man. He hasn't been acting right ever since the party." Dean said as he took his seat by Luna.

"Don't apologize for him Dean. He will have to grow up on his own in time." Hermione said as she held Harry's hand. "The shift of fortune tests the reliability of friends, hopefully Ron will come around."

"Yea hopefully. It's weird seeing you two like this." Dean said to Harry.

"I have bigger worries right now than the state of me and Ron's friendship. Hermione can we go somewhere and talk?" Harry whispered over to her.

"Sure." She replied quietly as they stood up and excused themselves from the table.

Harry led her up to his sitting room without speaking a word. They just held hands quietly and walked the distance in no rush. Both knew what this conversation was about and they savored the time they had left. When they arrived to his room they sat on the floor by his fireplace.

"Listen Hermione…you read the paper. You know I have to leave you really soon. I can't contact you where I'm going because it might put you in danger if my owl is intercepted. I won't do that to you. I just….well I don't know what to say really."

"You don't have to say anything…I know what you mean. I guess I knew this day was coming soon. I just wish we had more time." Hermione whispered while she rested her head on his chest.

"We have today…and tonight. To hell with rules you're staying in here with me until I go." Harry held her close to him.

"And when is that? How much time do we have?" She asked sadly with hope.

"Couple more days at the most. Kingsley will let me know for sure soon. Look on the bright side. You finally get to be head girl right? Not that you haven't practically doing the job with me anyway." Harry grinned.

"Oh who cares about that now? You won't be here and I can't follow you this time. No daring rescues on Buckbeak. When will I see you again?"

"I don't know…..I'm sorry. If everything goes smoothly then I imagine when this is all over. However long that is. Listen if I can find a way to see you I promise I will. You're my life now I hope you realize. Just promise me that you will be the same old strong and rational girl I have known these past seven years. Keep it together for both our sakes ok?" Harry pleaded.

Hermione only nodded her head. She couldn't talk anymore. The realization that the next few days may be the last she ever spent with Harry was a great shock for her. Their time spent together the last few years seemed like a blur. She tried not to think of the past or the coming future. Only the everlasting present with Harry mattered. The held each other by the fire and ignored afternoon classes. No one came to look for them either. A silent understanding of what was happening existed with the staff.

Harry carried her to his room and laid her down gently on his bed. She stared off and allowed her tears to fall softly and quietly. He curled up next to her and held her close in his arms. Fawkes watched them from his nest with curiosity.

Harry realized later on that they must have fallen asleep because when his owl Dudley came flying into his room with a letter it was already dark outside. Hermione lay peacefully asleep by his side. He watched her breathing for a few moments longer before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and grabbing his letter.

The writing on it looked new to him and he opened it carefully. The parchment was still cold from the winter air outside. After a yawn Harry began to read.

_January, 5th__ 1999_

_Harry,_

_It seems my little warning to you during our last conversation didn't sink in. Word travels fast about your plans for war. It appears the hopes of your people rest on your young shoulders. Welcome to my world. I don't know with what magic and weapons this war will be fought with but I do know that the next war after it will be fought with sticks and stones. I don't plan on leaving much alive in my wake. Do you really think it is wise to be apart of this? It's never too late to put the foolishness aside and sit this one out. Like I said before I don't want to hurt you. You can no more win a duel with me than you can win an earthquake. Why put yourself through this I wonder? Do you really care that much what people expect of you? I sure as hell don't. I'm in this for my own reasons. We are both great wizards Harry. Yet we live in secret from the world. Why? For what? Don't you watch the muggle news? Men are marrying men. Children are having babies. Their technology is ever improving and no one questions any of this. What difference does it make if we are revealed? It's a shame that so many will have to die for this to happen. Harry Potter will lead the charge they say. Are you so willing to lead them to death? You seemed a smart man when we lived as friends so think this over. I ask myself daily what I will do when I see you on that battlefield. In a perfect world we would crack a bottle and share another drink but alas we both know that's not the case. Know this, I may not know what will happen when we do meet but I will not hesitate for a moment deciding my course of action. It will be quick and swift. Do us both a favor and don't force my hand. Walk away Harry…. And we can share that drink when it's all over. With much regrets._

_~Sytravious~_

_January , 6__th__ 1999_

_Sytravious,_

_You seem torn with this war. Are you trying to convince me that it's not worth it or yourself? You are in more a position to walk away from this than I am. Why break the laws and use violence to further a cause? You seem a smart man as well. Use your mind and wits to reverse the secrecy act if it bothers you so much. Somehow I highly doubt your real ambition is to simply reveal wizards to the muggle world. Your grandfather had other ideas along the lines of putting them beneath us. I won't be apart of that or allow it if I can help it. I don't want to fight you either but if you attack me I will defend myself. No hesitation on my part either. I guess this would have been a lot easier if we never met huh? I would be lying if I said I regret it though. You are a great friend Sytravious. It's a shame it has to be this way but it is what it is. We have our obligations to our people I suppose. But if there is some way to get through this with out killing each other please let me know. I know you are very confident that you will win any duel we may or may not have but I don't intend on just laying down against you. You're smarter than that. I don't want to hurt you either. Think about that. Much regrets as well._

_Harry._


	18. Into The Darkness

**_I do not own or claim any rights to the Harry Potter world or franchise. This story is soley for entertainment amongst fans of the boy wizard and is not meant to be copied or distrubuted in any way. With that said...Enjoy!_**

**CHAPTER 17**

**INTO THE DARKNESS**

It was a windier night than usual at Hogwarts. The chilling air blew through the grounds around the castle creating howling noises and sending dried leaves into the air as if in a synchronized dance. The hour was late, much later than any student or staff member would be found awake. However one candle was ablaze in the castle high up in the Gryffindor tower. In the private chambers of the head boy, the room was lit dimly by the dancing flame as it cast shadows on the ancient walls.

The light reflected brilliantly off Harry's green eyes as he focused on packing his one bag with all the necessities and equipment needed on his secret mission. The past few days had passed like a blink despite all attempts to savor the moments. Harry had spent every moment he could with Hermione and his friends while trying to ignore the fact that this night was fast approaching. When his normal routine would be interrupted with the sobering reality of the coming war and his role in it.

Harry was showered and dressed in all black with his light armored vest Kingsley had given him and Sytravious's dragon hide coat over it. His dark wild hair was spiked in random directions as usual. He looked over the contents of his bag one last time making sure he wasn't missing even the simplest item.

Hermione sat on his bed biting a nail nervously and silently watching him as he rummaged around his room. Her hair was loose and unkempt as if she had been rolling around wildly for hours. And she had done exactly that. Harry had spent his last night with her talking and sharing random memories and thoughts of the future in-between passionate love making that seemed to go on forever. But now as the two were silent possibly both reliving the wonderful night it seemed like ages ago and the nervous butterflies of what was happening engulfed them both.

"Don't forget your mokeskin pouch. It will most likely be of use along the way. And I packed a Wizards Atlas of Germany in your gear as well…just in case." Hermione spoke softly not looking him in the eye.

"Right….Thanks Hermione. I keep thinking I'm forgetting something else though." Harry mumbled scratching his head and looking around.

"Uh Harry? Your wand?" She replied shocked as she held up his phoenix feather wand.

"What? But I've got my wand right here…" He held up the Elder wand at the same time.

They both stared at each other a second before he lowered the Elder wand and walked over to where she was sitting and carefully took his phoenix feather wand from her soft hand.

"I'll take both then. To be safe of course."

"Harry I don't really like that you have taken to using that wand all the time now. You don't know what sort of power it has. What if…. What if it's evil?" Hermione whispered.

"I highly doubt Dumbledore would have carried around an evil wand all those years. Don't worry I'm not dependant on it. I'll be using both wands I imagine. Plenty of targets and all." He grinned.

"Thanks…Very comforting Harry." Hermione let out a loud sigh and hugged him tightly around his neck. Her heart was beating so fast and her breathing was deep but she promised herself to keep it together for his sake. No tears. He didn't need that memory now. She would be strong for both their sakes.

"This is what I'll miss the most…. You always smell so good." Harry whispered in her ear.

"Harry…" She whispered back smiling. "Before you go there is something I want you to have." She slipped out of his embrace and walked to her school bag by his bed. Hermione carefully removed a jewelry box while he watched curiously and quietly.

"Here…wear this around your neck and whenever you feel homesick or miss me just open it." She smiled beautifully while clipping a silver chain around his neck.

Harry looked down on his chest and saw a silver charm locket attached to the chain with the letter "H" engraved into it. He passed the locket over in his fingers a few moments watching the light reflect off it and then finally opened it. Inside was a picture of Hermione smiling in her sexy way and winking at him every few moments before blowing a cute kiss. Harry couldn't help but smile at his gift.

"When did you find the time to do this? I haven't let you out my sight for days." He inquired.

"I found the time don't worry about it… Just promise me you will wear it. I have a matching one with your picture see?" She held up a smaller locket around her neck he didn't notice before and saw his own grin staring back at him.

"I'll wear it. Promise……So…." Harry shifted his weight around awkwardly.

"Are you ready for this? Like really ready? Because if not then I'm sure you can convince Kingsley to wait a few more.." Hermione started talking so fast that Harry had to cut her off.

"No I'm ready. You know I am Hermione…..It's time. Come here." He reached out his hand and pulled her into his chest and wrapped one of his strong arms around her tiny waist.

Hermione nodded a few times and rested her head on him while closing her eyes slowly. This was it then. The final embrace. His lips touched hers tenderly. The final kiss.

"I love you…" He whispered.

" I love you too." She whispered back.

Harry separated from her quickly without making eye contact and grabbed his bag tossing it over his shoulder. He holstered his wands as well. One in his waist strap and one in his shoulder compartment. As he began walking out of his room however he stopped. Turning back to face Hermione he placed his hand softly on her cheek. A look of deep emotional pain formed in his face as he tried to speak.

"Shhh. It's ok Harry….I know. Just go." Hermione said forcing a smile as she touched her hand over his and closed her eyes at his warmth.

Harry nodded now as he let out a sigh. He turned quickly on his heels and walked out his bedroom into his sitting room past the fireplace and out the entrance of his private chambers. Hermione stood there listening to his fading footsteps while staring at the candle light. After another moment she could no longer hear him anymore and the reality of his absence hit her like a blow to her chest. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as a silent tear fell down her cheek. Slowly walking towards the burning wax candle she lifted it in both of her hands and brought it carefully to her lips.

"Give them hell." She whispered as she blew out the light and fell into darkness.

* * *

Harry was walking with great speed. He wanted to leave Hogwarts far behind him and try to forget the memory of her sweet face as he said goodbye. His wand was lit up as he held it out on front of him while he climbed down the moving staircases in the castle. The many portraits on the wall watched him curiously and some whispered while he made his way to the ground level and toward the front entrance of Hogwarts.

His hand barely touched the door handle when he sensed a presence near him. Harry spun around with a flash and had his wand pointed at the stairs behind him ready for what was coming. However only a nervous looking Ron came into view from the steps with his hands in his pockets. Harry raised an eyebrow and lowered his wand quickly while the two of them just stared at one another a moment before Ron spoke.

"So you're really leaving then? So soon into the semester?" He glanced at Harry's bag.

"That's right…what are you doing up? And down here of all places Ron?"

"I uh….well to be truthful I followed you down. I guess I just wanted to say…..Be careful out there mate. And uh… I'm sorry for being such a git. That's all." He shrugged and looked away.

Harry nodded slowly and held out his hand to Ron who stared at him a second or two before finally accepting it and shaking Harry's hand in a peace offering.

"Look out for Hermione will you? You know just in case I….." Harry mumbled.

"Yea no problem but uh…. You reckon Hermione needs any looking after? She usually covers our arse. Besides the last time we spoke she told me never to miss a good chance to shut up, whatever that means… anyway I'll try my best mate." Ron grinned.

"Yea you do that…Take care Ron. I'm sorry about everything too you know?"

"Blah blah . We're born wet naked and hungry then things get worse right? I'll get over it. Just get back in one piece so we can discuss it huh? Now get out of here before I change my mind about forgiving you." Ron replied waving him off with a smile.

"Yea I'll try my best as well….see you around Ron."

"One question….." Ron whispered.

"What's up?"

"Hermione….what was it like? You know? " Ron asked looking interested.

Harry just stared back at him raising an eyebrow confused.

"Aw come on you know….. Did you give her the wand or what?" Ron asked while tapping his fist against his hand while grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Your gene pool could use a little chlorine you know?"

"Huh?"

"Goodbye Ron!" Harry said as he pushed the front doors open and exited Hogwarts finally while shaking his head and leaving Ron scratching his own.

* * *

Harry was a little annoyed with his friend but he had to give it to him. The sad memory of Hermione was no longer fresh on his mind and he focused now on arriving to his new destination. He hoped he hadn't kept the others waiting too long in Hogsmeade. The cold winter air invaded Harry's coat as he continued toward the small town and away from Hogwarts and wondering when he would see the school again.

"There you are mate!" Williamson exclaimed when Harry emerged from the brush behind Hogshead.

"Sorry, you'd be surprised how difficult it can be to slip away unnoticed from a castle of supposed sleeping students." Harry replied.

"Ah no worries the train isn't even here yet." The blonde wizard replied as Harry followed him along the tree line toward Hogsmeade Station.

He was fully clothed in all black as well and had a hood over his platinum colored hair.

"Train? You're kidding right? Why not just use a port key?"

"Because who would expect a group of aurors to arrive in a train? It's bloody brilliant. We should arrive in Germany early evening tomorrow." Williamson whispered over his shoulder as they moved stealthily to the platform where the rest of the team waited.

"So we're all here then?" Kingsley stated in a serious tone.

"Sure thing boss." Williamson piped out.

"Lovely…. I was hoping Harry would take a little longer. I'm in no rush to drink this crap." Savage complained holding up a nasty brown potion.

"Is that what I think it is….?" Harry asked disgusted.

"Poly juice potion… yes. Not the tastiest treat we can agree but a needed precaution just the same. Throughout the train ride we will be a group of quidditch historians heading to the world cup for research. I specifically asked for all male potions but my apologies if one of you ends up a witch." Kingsley grinned.

"You mean I could end up a g-girl?" Neville asked with wide eyes.

"That's exactly what he meant." Harry smiled. " Cheers"

Thankfully all the potions were male mixes and the group now resembled middle to old aged wizards waiting around on a train. The international express steamed in a few minutes later and the disguised aurors boarded quietly and retreated to their private quarters reserved in the back.

Once the train was steaming ahead Harry stared out the window and watched as the familiar town around Hogwarts disappeared into the darkness as he sped away toward his destiny. Only now did he allow his mind to wander as he drifted into a deep sleep.

A few hours later as the train took a sharp turn that pushed Harry into the window to hard he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. All the other aurors in the compartment were still asleep and their potions had worn off but Proudfoot sat wide awake watching Harry calmly. His yellow eyes almost shined in the darkness of the night. Even in the poor light Harry could make out the many scars on his face.

"Good morning Harry. Care for some breakfast?" The black haired wizard handed Harry a large piece of jerky he was holding.

"Uh sure thanks….Didn't you sleep any?" Harry took a small bite of the dried meat.

"I'm nocturnal mainly. Sleep doesn't come easy to me you can say. Besides we won't be getting much rest the next few weeks so might as well get use to it now." Proudfoot's eyes gleamed at Harry.

"Good point. So uh…. Can I ask you a question?" Harry tried not to stare at his scars so obviously.

"Shoot." The deeply tanned wizard sat straighter now and focused on Harry

"Well it's just I'm curious about you really. You seem very experienced yet I've never heard your name mentioned before. And your um…scars….what happened?" Harry gulped down his jerky and hoped he wasn't being rude.

"Well I must say I'm impressed at your forwardness. Most men take a lot longer to ask me those questions. To answer them as best I can… I am very experienced you can say. I use to be Alastor Moody's partner for years. And as far as you never hearing of me the best explanation I can give you for now is that the ministry rather keep my existence a secret. These scars have a lot to do with that secrecy." Proudfoot replied calmly as he gestured to his face.

"Mad Eye Moody? You were his partner? Wow that's pretty serious. I can't imagine him working well with anyone."

"You would be surprised to know I was actually the difficult one to get along with…We didn't always see eye to eye. No pun intended." Proudfoot relaxed more in his seat and stared out the window as his eyes seemed to stare off into another place far away.

"Wait a minute……" Harry started to think about what Proudfoot had actually revealed so far. The scars and secrecy….

"You wouldn't of happened to know Reamus Lupin by any chance? Harry asked carefully.

Proudfoot snapped out of his day dream and focused back on Harry. He allowed a odd grin to form on his strong featured face.

"I knew Lupin very well….You catch on quick Potter. I suppose I don't have to worry about you judging me like other wizards. Reamus spoke very highly of you. We all miss him."

"So you are a……?" Harry whispered.

"Werewolf? Yes Harry I'm afraid so. One of the earliest ones in these parts too. Like I said. Moody and I didn't always see eye to eye." Proudfoot rubbed some of the scars on his face.

"Are you another one of Fenir Greyback's victims? It seems he spares no one in his onslaughts." Harry was getting interested now.

Proudfoot turned away from Harry now and looked back out the window at the coming sunrise. "That's enough questions for the day Harry. You should get some more shut eye. We have a long trip ahead of us." Proudfoot took a small flask and drank from it quickly before resting his head against the headrest and closing his own eyes.

Harry assumed it was the wolfs bane potion most civil werewolves drank to keep their sanity while transformed. He silently thanked Merlin that Proudfoot was on his side before slipping back in his own dreams.

* * *

**SYTRAVIOUS & RAVEN**

**NORTHERN IRAQ.**

Nineveh was once a great and proud city in ancient times. A city of god's and once called the gateway between the east and west. It lays in ruins now along the modern day city of Mosul located in northern Iraq. Some historians and archaeologist will come to study the area or tourist will come by if they dare to take pictures in the war ridden country. Today however was the first time a pair of magical humans came to visit. A witch and a wizard to be precise. They were dressed in traditional local garments as not to draw any attention to themselves as they stood on the edge of the ruins of Nineveh.

"Why in the name of Merlin do we have to wear such ridiculous clothing?" Raven complained from underneath her covered face. She was dressed in an all black robe that covered her body and her head as well. A single cloth covered her face from the nose down.

"Do you know where we are? If you were to walk around here with your normal sexual swagger the entire country would try to stone you. Not that we couldn't deal with that. But this is a secret task I'm on remember? No need to cause a riot. Now relax and just wait out here. If any sign of real enemies arrive you know how to alert me." Sytravious started walking away from her and the off road vehicle they acquired and down into the ruins of the great city.

"Oh what a little bugger!" Raven kicked sand into the air and crossed her arms while leaning back on the hood of the truck.

The outer perimeter of the ruins was just mainly crumbled walls and beams. Venturing deeper into the many mazes of structure you could find hidden caves and entrances if you knew where to look…and you were a highly trained wizard you could find the main and deepest tomb with a wave of your wand.

Sytravious pointed his wand now and whispered the old words into the desert wind. The air picked up around him as sand began to twist and form a straight and miniature funnel that stretched out across the ground until it pointed right to what he was searching for. Upon following the trail he came across a sinkhole in the ground under an ancient looking archway.

"No wonder you have never been found my old friend. Who wants to dig in that?" Sytravious mumbled.

He didn't happen upon this place by dumb luck. After reading Harry's book about the Jinn, Sytravious searched relentlessly for the sources and authors of the chapter. Only one old man was to be found still living. He was the son who freed the Jinni and wished for his fathers health to be restored only to be turned down as this Jinni was one of war and chaos and had not the powers to grant such a wish. What Sytravious didn't know was that this man realized what evil he had freed and using the same cunning mind and wits used to free it he re-entrapped the Jinni in it's prison. After forcing the location of the Jinni out of the old man with less than polite words and actions, he ended up here this very day with Raven.

Sytravious wasn't sure what he would encounter or find down in the tomb but he wasn't turning back now. The warning of the old man sounded in his head again. 'The Jinn are not to be trusted. They will always get the last laugh.'

Well clearly a Jinni has never met Sytravious Grindelwald he thought to himself. Harry Potter had the Elder wand and who knows what else the great wizard Dumbledore had left him before his passing. Clearly something was behind all the luck that kid was having in his duels and battles. Sytravious wasn't going to take any chances against him. And this mission today would see to his unquestionable victory.

Digging up the entrance was out of the question so once again magic was needed. Someone looking in his direction from a far distance would assume some poor soul had stepped on one of the many hidden land mines in Iraq due to the huge cloud of dust and sand that was now blown into the air.

A long drop down to a mouth of a deep cave was revealed to Sytravious who now glided down light as a feather deep into the passage until he was at the entrance. An old inscription was etched into the wall that Sytravious could not decipher.

**'القوم'**

"Hmmm, I should have studied ancient languages more." He lit his wand and entered the cave leading him down a narrow hall that wound deeper and deeper into the earth. Once again he came upon an inscription but this time in a language he could read.

After much though and reading he concluded the translation.

"Thou cannot banish dangers, but thou can banish fears. Thou must not demean life by standing in awe of death. Ye fearless come forward, Cowards flee." He mumbled in the dusty cavern.

From here the narrow hall opened into a wider space lit by torches. He looked at the warning on the wall again and walked forward into the room.

Immediately the walls behind him slammed shut and sealed off. He spun around and stared carefully at the now smooth wall where the narrow hall once stood. The sound of hissing filled the room and a soft breeze was felt on his skin as a strange voice carried in it and into his ears.

"_I can be quick and then I'm deadly, I am a rock, shell and bone medley. If I was made into a man, I'd make people dream, I gather in my millions by ocean, sea and stream."_

"_What am I? Choose you answer carefully for it may be your last."_

Sytravious thought deeply for a moment. A riddle? So this was the game being played down here? A deadly one at that he assumed. So answer correctly and then what? One way to find out.

"You are SAND!" He yelled out into the air.

The hissing sound went silent suddenly and a new hallway lit by torches appeared about a hundred yards ahead of him. He stood motionless for a second before carefully walking forward. About halfway there the hissing sound came back with a hidden laughter behind it cackling menacingly.

The walls and ceiling started pouring down like a wave as sand filled the room like an hourglass and the floor began sinking under his feet slowly.

"I though that was too easy…..Clever, but not clever enough." He whispered to no one.

He shot a large stream of water down at the ground immediately hardening it and waved his wand over him as a tunnel of water appeared between him and the falling sand. He ran like lightening down the tunnel barely bouncing off the hardened sand that still sank but at a much slower pace.

The whole room collapsed and was buried in sand just as he reached the new hallway. He looked back at the once again sealed of retreat. The new hallway led him a few paces forward until he came upon yet another wider opening very similar to the last one.

Sytravious slowly walked forward dusting off his cloak of sand as he did so. What trap awaited him here was anyone's guess. Once again the sound of hissing filled the room but now he could make it out more clearly. It sounded like deep breathing coming from deeper in the cave. And once again a voice carried in it and into his ear.

_What can run but never walks, _

_Has a mouth but never talks, _

_Has a bed but never sleeps, _

_Has a head but never weeps? _

He didn't have to think long for his answer but based on the last result of a correct response he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. He stepped a little deeper into the room and braced himself.

"A River!" He shouted.

The hissing disappeared and a new corridor revealed itself to him only about fifty feet away. It had a stair case that led back up higher into the earth. He stared at it intensely and bolted for it.

The ground trembled beneath him and the sound of crashing water surrounded him as the water began to flood the room and engulf him in its might. His clothes were soaked in seconds and he fell as he was carried away towards the far end of the room and away from his next challenge.

His mind thought the spell quickly and with a wave of his wand the fire shot out around him into the water. The Fiendfyre spell unleashed with fury into the water around him as the clash of the two caused the whole room to fill with steam and the ground to shake even more. Sytravious shot the fire at the source of the water and made a dash for the stairs. He was halfway up them when he could hear the room behind him crumbling down.

"Bloody hell! What happens if I get the riddle wrong then?" He shouted out to the tomb.

The stairs led up to a long crossing. It was made of what seemed to be a mix of rock and hardened dirt. Not very sturdy looking. It stretched across a long abyss that glowed with molten rock at the very bottom. Steam rose and the sounds of rumbling lava could be heard far off. Sytravious already didn't like the look of this. These obstacles became more and more insane.

And as he waited sure enough the hissing breath of whatever being was torturing him returned as if on cue. This time it lingered around him awhile not speaking but watching him instead. A feeling of tension and excitement filled the air around it.

"_You have done well…But your path in not clear yet." _The breath spoke in his ear.

"_A spirited jig it dances bright, _

_Banishing all but darkest night. _

_Give it food and it will live; _

_Give it water and it will die."_

"Hmmm I wish it weren't so…But you speak of fire." Sytravious replied cautiously.

The breathing faded away again and the walls at the other end of the bridge like path began to part and spilled out a bright light that shun across the bridge like a guide to his destination. Sytravious already assumed what would happen when he ran across and prepared for it adequately in his mind.

Taking in a deep breath he moved quickly across the tiny crossing balancing on his toes with his arms stretched out for balance. No sooner had he made it to the point of not turning back the heat from the molten rock rose and the bridge began to tremble and fall apart as the fire and heat rose higher and higher to consume him.

The bridge then disintegrated from the unbearable heat around it and fell from beneath his feet. His own body would have burned from the temperature and fell to it doom as well but he had anticipated this turn of events and Sytravious no longer stood anywhere but instead hovered in mid air flapping his mighty wings. He had quickly transformed into his animagus form of the great red dragon. It's skin was too thick to be effected by the heat and it needed no bridge to cross the abyss.

He flew forward with great speed dodging the now falling rocks engulfed in fire. The light from the opening got closer and closer as his massive frame sped towards it. A huge whirlwind of fire rose out the abyss and swirled after him in an attempt to claim its latest victim. Sytravious saw his body was too large in this form to fit in between the entrance to the next room. As he was about to crash into it, he transformed back into human form and fell through the small opening in the wall and twisted around to face the fire tornado behind him as he slid onto the ground. A huge and thick wall of enchanted ice covered the gap between him and his coming death. The fire storm bounced off the ice block and fell away forever. He had once again bested the trap set.

"How did that old man make it this far? I'll have to go back and hear that tale firsthand." He mumbled as he rose to his feet with steam still rising from his cloak.

He noticed now that he was in the actual tomb spoken of in the tale of the Jinn. It wasn't as large as the other rooms but it was more impressive. It was lit by many torches and in the very center, surrounded by a moat of fire, was a giant casket sealed and covered in dust. It resembled a giant lions head baring it's teeth.

The hissing sound of breathing was all around Sytravious now. It spoke once more into his ear but this time calmly and without tension.

"_Lighter than what I am made of, _

_More of me is hidden than is seen, _

_I am the bane of the mariner, _

_A tooth within the sea. _

_Speak my name."_

Sytravious thought of this riddle as he walked around the island in the center of the tomb. The flames that surrounded crackled quietly and calmly.

"Ice" He whispered aloud.

The flames around the casket retreated down into the ground and a crossing appeared over the moat for one to walk across. At the same time the casket snapped open as the dust on it exploded into the air. Just as Sytravious was trying to see inside of the casket, a pulse went through the tomb and a giant globe of ice surrounded the entire island and the casket blocking Sytravious from reaching it.

"So we're playing keep away instead of trying to destroy me this time?" He walked up to the ice and pushed on it hard to test its thickness. It was strong and would not budge easily with mere force. Apparently who ever set up these obstacles didn't count on a dark wizard to enter.

He removed his wand once more and pointed in right at the center of the dome like ice barrier. The spell was only as powerful as the intent of the caster. And he intended plenty.

"EXPULSO!"

The spell struck the ice like lighting as it shattered with an ear splitting sound sending ice chunks flying all over the tomb. Sytravious had to guard his face with his arm and kneel down as this happened. The ricocheting ice eventually came to a stop and a chilling air filled the room like winter. He stood up now and breathed hard watching his own breath fogging up.

The casket in front of him was still there unmoved but it was empty….

Sytravious pondered this trickery while staring at it and walking forward to take a closer look. What could this mean? Was the Jinni already freed? Was there one more obstacle yet? He walked right up to the casket and looked inside at the empty space getting frustrated.

Then suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He had the quick feeling that he was no longer alone in this tomb. Someone or something was definitely standing very near to him. The breathing hiss returned but no longer sounding like a fading spirit but as real breath behind him.

He spun around quickly with wand out but it was knocked out his hand effortlessly by an unseen force. He was face to face with the most frightening creature he had ever seen. It had huge black eyes and a grayish-blue toned skin. It stood easily twice his height and resembled a human other than the fact that from the torso down it seemed to be a force of magical energy. It's arms were perfectly toned and it appeared not to breath at all but it was very much alive.

"Answer me this final riddle and you will have freed me and earned a wish of your choosing young adventurer." The Jinni's voice was deep and ancient.

"Speak your riddle powerful one and you will be free." Sytravious replied with steady words.

"I hover out there in darkness unseen.

I will shred things to pieces 'till they're just smithereens.

I might serve as a gateway to places unspoken,Yet I'm sealed off to man, forever unbroken.

I twist and distort, only darkness escapes,I destroy all I findWhatever I take."

"It sounds like you are describing me…..but no that is not my answer…..Hmmm" Sytravious pondered this puzzle deep in his mind. The other riddles were all elemental in nature. So this one may be to but he would have to think beyond just earthly things this time.

The Jinni stood patiently and anxiously with it's arms crossed powerfully across it's chest. The teeth were long and pointed and the ears were elf like.

"You speak of a black hole my friend….." Sytravious bowed with his reply.

The Jinni's eyes opened wide with delight and the ground around them trembled as the magical force around it's waist and legs began to fade away revealing long and sturdy legs wearing ancient loose pants and bare feet.

"You are correct! And I am free. Speak your wish now so I may finally be in peace."

"That's simple…..I want your power for my own. You are a Jinni of war and I am a man of war. Give me your magic and strength and you may go in peace." Sytravious grinned.

"What is this you ask?" The Jinni boomed with laughter.

Sytravious raised an eyebrow not amused.

"You don't believe you can just have power such as mine simply by freeing me? I am of an ancient race human! Why should I grant such a wish? What do you posses that could possibly interest me enough too……" The Jinni stopped speaking and stared deep into Sytravious's eyes.

"What's the matter then? Change your mind? Or do I leave this place with you still trapped here for another thousand years?" Sytravious bluffed.

"Wait now, There is a way this can be done. But you must agree to the terms first… I can give you my power and magic for yourself. But your body as it is cannot handle the magnitude of it. It would destroy you. You must allow me to enter your body and join with your soul. Only then can you control the magic of the Jinn." The ancient creature revealed.

"Why should I trust you? There is always a catch with your kind. Spell it out!" Sytravious crossed his arms now as well.

"Nothing of great consequence. Should you ever die in battle then I will leave your body….and take your soul with it for my own, allowing me to live out my days as a human in peace. And you…. You shall return here to this tomb, with all the powers of a Jinn with you, for you will then be a Jinn yourself trapped here forever until freed again like I was today. What say you great wizard? Is this power you seek worth the bargain?" The Jinni laughed.

Sytravious stared at the creature right in the eyes and grinned evilly right back at him.

"Do you have a name ancient one?"

"I am Al-Qaum , the legendary Jinni of the Nabataea , god of war and night. No other Jinn can rival my power save one. And he hasn't been heard from in centuries. Good enough for you?"

"Hmmmm…..you have yourself a deal….." Sytravious whispered.

* * *

**The Aurors**

**Stuttgart, Germany.**

The hour was late and the air thick with the chill of winter when the aurors finally arrived on the international express. The magical train could travel faster than its muggle counterparts and unseen over the continent. Harry's favorite part was the trip across the English Channel. The sight of magic in action never grew old for him. By the end of the trip however everyone was ready to be off the train and standing up finally. The group was still stretching out their limbs when their guide arrived to take them to their quarters for the night.

"I'm sorry but there must be a misunderstanding. We aren't staying here. My team will be moving further south tonight." Kingsley informed the young wizard.

"But sir you can't be serious? There is a dangerous battle underway as we speak! My orders are to stay to the rear." The wizard shrank back nervously.

Savage walked up to him cracking his large knuckles. His large frame completely eclipsed the view of the rest of the team from the scared wizards eyes.

"Then I suggest you stay to the rear and point us in the direction of the battle huh?" Savage looked down at the man.

"S-s-surely. It is due south of here just north of the Black Forest. But it's chaos down there. Almost impossible to distinguish who is friend or foe. Many have died from friendly fire this week alone. Why not wait until morning light when the situation is more feasible?"

"Listen here sir. If you want to sit this war out and hope for the best then have at it. As for my team we are going south. I don't imagine the giant battle will be hard to miss. How has your minister concealed this chaos from the local muggles?" Kingsley inquired as they gathered their belongings and equipment together.

"Severe lighting storm. Ordered a mass evacuation. That won't last for long though I'm afraid. We must end this quickly." The timid wizard whispered.

"We? You mean everyone but you right?" Harry laughed as the team headed away from the platform to a more secure location to apparate south.

The situation they arrived too was much worse than anyone imagined. The muggle towns around the Black Forest to the north were burning down and the skies were filled with many curses and spells being thrown back and forth between the two sides like shooting stars. A severe lighting storm was a good diversion indeed. Harry could also make out the shapes of the flying armada ships of Glenda's army firing every so often at the opposition forces.

It seemed the war wasn't waiting for anyone. The dark army was pushing hard to expand north. German aurors and wizards had amassed to this field to make their last stand before the army spread out across Europe like a plague. Their mission to get through this line of attack wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright! Now this is what I'm talking about mates!" Savage yelled out as he removed his wand.

Williamson pulled out a large pouch for arrows that he slung over his shoulder. It looked like it was empty. As Harry watched him curiously the blonde wizard muttered a silent spell with his eyes closed and a whole stack of glowing arrows appeared in the pouch before fading away again. He spoke another silent spell as his lips whispered the incantation and an enchanted bow appeared in his hand as well.

"Now I'm ready." he said as he stood up and examined the battle scene.

Harry removed both his wands and tied his cloak around his neck. Only his face from the neck up and a part of his chest could be seen.

Kingsley and Proudfoot stood close to Harry and watched the intense exchanges of attacks in the field below them. They stood high on a hill about a quarter mile or less from the main fighting. It was easy to guess who the Germans were. They were severely outnumbered but holding ground quite well. Now was the time to act.

"Neville! Come here." Kingsley shouted back to the somewhat nervous auror.

"Y-yes sir. What's up?"

"Take a look here. What do you think is our best entry point?" Kingsley inquired.

Neville surveyed the scene. The German fighters were defending well enough but all their attempts to attack were thwarted mainly due to the flying ships higher ground and excellent view. It also seemed the flanks of the dark army was protected by magical barriers. Most of the soldiers were focused on the frontlines due to the protection of those same barriers.

"Well guys I say if we can take out those two ships closest to us and get through that barrier down there then we should be able to slip into the forest fairly unseen. Unless there is wizards patrolling past the barrier." Neville said proudly.

"I like this kid…" Proudfoot said with a grin.

"Savage? Can you handle those ships?" Kingsley asked

"Sure thing but it would help if those guards standing on deck were out the way…." The brute auror grunted.

Williamson raised a brow and cleared his throat. " Hello? Sorcerers enchanted bow here remember. Point them out and watch." Williamson said excitedly.

"Ok then here is the plan. Savage you and Williamson deal with those flying ships, I don't know how but something tells me you have an idea based on those grins you two have been wearing. We will work and breaking the spell on that barrier. When the ships fall hopefully we will have made a hole by then and we can break through. Once inside we have to be very fast gentleman! I'll raise a thick fog for cover but expect the flanking soldiers to come our way. Don't hang around to fight. Take out who you can on your way to the forest and keep moving." Kingsley instructed as he held his wand tightly.

"Anyone dumb enough to try to follow us into that forest won't make it half way in…." Proudfoot mumbled.

"For all our sakes I hope not." Kingsley replied.

Harry and Neville watched impressed as the experienced older aurors spoke and planned so quickly. Savage and Williamson disappeared down the hill in the direction of the two flying ships while the rest of the team headed over to the magical barrier just below it.

"Harry, Neville? Watch out for dark soldiers just in case the spell doesn't break through in time. We don't know if they will notice the barrier opening." Kingsley whispered to him.

Proudfoot and the Minister began firing their spells and charms into the barrier while Harry and Neville stood guard.

About the same time Williamson and Savage reached the closest ship as near as the terrain would allow. The darkness of the night was thick but with all the fighting going on the magic attacks lit the sky like fireworks. It was all the illumination they would need.

"Alright mate. Watch my back will you? I don't need any stray spells flying up my arse. I got enough scars as it is." Savage whispered to his partner.

"Don't worry. Your over sized mass won't get a scratch on it. Just move it!" Williamson pulled a glowing arrow from thin air out of his pouch and fixed it in the bow.

"How the bloody hell do you conjure those things anyway?" Savage asked curiously as he pulled some explosive potions from his sack.

"It's quite interesting actually all you have to do is…Move your arse before that hole closes up in the barrier! Now go!" Williamson lectured.

"Yea yea I'm moving….." Savage headed closer to the nearest ship that was hovering not even one hundred feet in the air.

Williamson fixed his keen eyes on the deck and scanned quickly. Two dark soldiers were standing guard and looking out just past his hiding spot. If they looked any lower they would eventually spot Savage.

He took careful aim and pulled back on the string of the powerful bow and muttered a distance spell. Upon release the arrow sprang out like a bolt of lighting and sped toward its target. It moved silently and to quick for an untrained eye. The soldier's neck was pierced before he took his next breath. He rocked backward into a wall while clutching his throat before falling back forward and plummeting down off the ship onto the forest floor.

The second soldier looked back to where his partner had just been standing and rushed over to the scene. He never made it halfway however when another glowing arrow caught him right in his chest and his now limp body fell overboard as well.

Savage paused mid run as two wizards fell from the sky not twenty feet in front of him. He slowly looked back over his shoulder and grinned at Williamson with a thumbs up sign. Not a second later an arrow landed in the ground right behind him.

"I'm going! Geez!" He ran the rest of the way forward and stopped right beneath the massive ship hovering above him. Pulling out two exploding potion clusters he attached them together with a never ending fuse he made for such occasions. Next he coated the clusters with the thickest tar he was able to buy on short notice. It's sticky quality made it perfect for the job.

Savage waved his wand and the two clusters floated high up into the air quickly as yet two more dark wizards fell from the sky above with glowing arrows in their chests. The arrows faded away magically once they hit the ground. Savages cluster bombs hit the bottom of the ship and stuck like glue. He repeated this task once more underneath the second floating ship while Williamson continued to pick off any observers with his bow.

They worked well as a team. Efficiently and silently completing their task with no errors. Once the final potion was in place Savage ran back to Williamson's hiding spot and slid down next to him quietly laughing.

"That was bloody brilliant mate! I figure you took out half the lot of the wizards manning those flying vessels." Savage beamed out of breath.

"Thanks! What about your end? Where's the fireworks then?" The blonde wizard looked confused while staring at the ships.

"What do you mean? They don't set themselves off you know? Get that bow back out and shoot the closest one. I strung them up together for a brilliant chain reaction. Have at it. You'll see…" Savage put his fingers in his ears and waited with a grin.

Williamson pulled up his bow one more time and aimed at the cluster to the rear of the first ship. He silently prayed that Savage wasn't a complete idiot and fired his arrow. It screamed through the thick night like a homing missile to its target. The impact of the arrow sparked the potion in the cluster and released such a brilliant explosion that the whole battle field rocked from the pulse. A massive green and blue fire ball climbed into the sky as three more identical explosions followed like a domino effect sending some of the dark armies ground forces near the ships fleeing for cover. Both flying vessels were ablaze with enchanted fire and came crashing as if in slow motion into the ground below. The loud sound of splintering and cracking wood rang out into the night and the cheers of the German forces could be heard over it.

Then the fight began….

Harry was the first to spot the dark shapes running at them. The multiple explosions moments before illuminated the field they were standing in and revealed a team of dark wizards running straight to their position. The interference to their barrier must have been detected. Kingsley and Proudfoot were still working relentlessly to break a hole for them to pass through. Harry warned Neville of their new guest quickly and tightened his grip on his wands.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted.

The first dark wizard fell backward clinging hard to his blood soaked chest. Another loud bang from Neville's wand and a groan in the darkness

signaled another foe defeated. The sounds of spells sounding off like gunfire filled the night around them. The dark wizards attacked with such fierce rage but they aim was reckless and landed off target.

Harry fired off double attacks from his duo of wands with each spell finding it's mark accurately. Four more dark wizards fell to their death while Neville had his attackers taking cover to rethink the situation.

"Hurry guys! There's plenty more of them coming. I can't hold them off much longer!" Harry shouted back to Kingsley and Proudfoot.

The chants of the older wizards grew louder and more urgent as the barrier began to fade a little in front of them. A new group of enemy wizards now joined the ones taking cover and advanced on them once more. Harry and his friends were slowly getting surrounded.

"You do realize of course that none of these men can escape alive Kingsley?" Proudfoot grunted taking a break from the spell.

"Go and help them then. I almost have this open…" Kingsley replied before continuing his chants.

The dark wizards out numbered them five to one and were closing in when Proudfoot lifted his wand high and shouted out a spell Harry never heard before.

"Luna lux lucis formidonis"

A bright ball of white light shot high up above the group and hovered there as it lifted higher into the night. The light seemed natural to Harry but he immediately realized the purpose of the spell and turned to Proudfoot who now stood shaking under the rays of moonlight produced from his spell.

His form grew rapidly in height and width and the dark hairs one his body spread over his skin in a wave. Ripped muscles popped out into his arms ,chest, and legs. His hands transformed into huge deadly claws and his face contorted into a large snout as his teeth gleamed like tiny razors. He stood now is his true werewolf form amongst his auror comrades and the now frightened dark wizards. A loud menacing growl came from his mouth while he prepared to pounce.

Harry wasted no time during the enemies pause to stare at their new terrifying foe. He fired off a barrage of lighting from the tip of the elder wand and the killing curse from the other wand. The attack had snapped everybody back into action as the deadly exchange of spells flew across the field in a crossfire.

Proudfoot darted forward in a flash and disappeared amongst the chaos. Screams could be heard from afar as the few wizards who attempted to flee for help were dragged off kicking and screaming into the night.

Neville and Harry stood back to back and moved quickly as one team while keeping the attackers at bay. Kingsley made a triumphant yell at the same time as a hole in the barrier opened up wide enough for the group to run through.

He shot a flare like spell into the air and jumped through yelling for Harry and the others to follow. Glowing arrows began raining down on the enemy wizards left fighting moments after as Savage came into view running full force and landing a devastating blow right into the jaw of an unprepared dark soldier who's head twisted around oddly before falling to the floor with a hard thud. A second enemy was near bye when this happened and turned his wand on Savage only to be thrown wildly into the air by the swift uppercut of Proudfoots claw. His ear splitting scream gave Harry chills.

Savage stared at Proudfoot's werewolf form wide eyed for a moment before recognizing his comrade and continued running into the opening in the barrier. Neville followed him next as Harry waited for Proudfoot and Williamson to catch up. The blonde wizard appeared from the darkness not seconds later with bow in hand and running like a jack rabbit into the opening. Harry patted him on the back as he passed and looked for Proudfoot to follow. The werewolf however motioned for Harry to go on as a last group of brave enemies made an attempt to stop them.

Harry was about to object until he watched how the wolf made quick work of the lot. Their magic was to slow and his skill as a fighter too great. Harry hauled ass after the others knowing Proudfoot was shortly behind him. The group stood huddled in the tree line waiting not far ahead and the fog Kingsley had promised already filled the forest floor.

"Come quickly! We managed to slip inside unnoticed. That group must have been a lone patrol. No alarm was sounded. Where is Proudfoot?" Kingsley asked worried.

"Right behind me sir. He wasn't kidding about no one escaping alive was he?" Harry asked panting and out of breath.

"No I wasn't…." Proudfoot emerged from the fog walking casually and quietly into the trees. He was back to his human form and looked unscathed from the battle. "No one will be reporting this breach sir. They are all fallen."

"Very good…Excellent dueling gentleman. Harry and Neville especially. Your skills gave us the time we needed to break through. And what in Merlin's name did you put in those bombs Savage? I think you woke up half the country side." Kingsley laughed.

"Oh nothing of consequence. I like to add a little kick for flavor." The giant wizard beamed with pride.

"So I thought Savage here would handle all the brute strength but Proudfoot took this to a whole new level." Williamson added staring at the werewolf auror impressed.

"You should see me with a wand….Nice bow by the way." Proudfoot teased.

"Um…Guys? I don't mean to interrupt but we managed to get in unseen so far so m-maybe we should get a move on before someone noticed a field full of dead wizards?" Neville added.

"Brains in action again. I like him more and more." Savage grinned.

The group gathered their belongings and left the fog for cover as they sprinted deeper into the Black Forest and towards Nurmenguard. They would have to move constantly from hide out to hide out while they planted traps and wreaked havoc to the army every chance they got. Tonight however was all the action they intended on having on their first night. A good camping spot and some sleep was a welcoming thought to them all. The opening Phase one of their mission was complete. They were behind enemy lines.

* * *

_January, 9th__ 1999_

_Dear Harry,_

_Greeting from Arabia. I have decided a little vacation was much needed after the tiring stress of world domination. Word is that you left town as well? Hopefully not too far. What would England ever to without their chosen one? I'm teasing of course….. But seriously where did you run off too?….I would avoid the general area of central Europe if I were you. Not the greatest tourist hot spot if you get my meaning. I must once again thank you for your excellent book. It has been very enlightening to put it lightly. One day I'll explain in person. The irony behind it is to die for. The old saying goes ' Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer' So don't be a stranger huh? Do write back. Can't wait to meet again…._

_~Sytravious~_

* * *

_January, 10__th__ 1999_

_Sytravious,_

_Surprised to hear from you again so soon. The last letter seemed like a final exchange of words. You must be lonely or something….I'm teasing as well. You're not the only one with a sense of humor. As far as me leaving town I have nothing to say besides I have been in more comfortable places. I admit I rather be in my giant four post bed at Hogwarts but of course you saw to it that that didn't happen. I'll be sure to thank you in a very special way for my new situation personally when we have this next meeting you seem so excited about. Don't have too much fun huh?_

_Harry._

_P.S. Why Arabia? I always thought you enjoyed India a lot more. _


	19. Food For Thought

**_

* * *

_**

I do not own Harry Potter Blah Blah...You get the point.

**CHAPTER 18**

**FOOD FOR THOUGHT**

How long had they been here? Weeks? Perhaps months? The time seemed like a blur and perhaps a dream. Maybe it was the lack of sleep that had Harry's mind in a daze. The increasing stress and dangers of his mission eventually got to him and the more time he spent here the less he remembered his life back in England. Every waking moment in the Black Forest made him more and more hardened and paranoid like most seasoned aurors. But just as he promised he still wore a silver charm necklace around his neck hidden under his shirt. And he pulled it out now and stared at Hermione's picture. It was the only thing that kept him focused and sane.

In all actuality the team of aurors had only been in the forest for about three weeks but each hour brought more and more adventures and twists. No sooner had they ran into the forest that first night when they were attacked by dark elves who were on a hunting party. They mainly preyed on children but the wizards war had scared of their prey so they took to attacking any magical being they encountered. The aurors scared them off only after killing half of their number.

They next day consisted of searching for the best campsite while trying to stay hidden from enemy movements. They barely dodged a group of dark wizards flying overhead on a dragon and then Neville got stuck in quicksand not an hour later. After a few miles of similar hazards they settled on a giant tree that was perhaps thousands of years old. Its many thick branches and over hanging leaves provided the cover and space they needed to rest during the day. Kingsley and Proudfoot placed many defensive spells and charms around it before they slept and the team took refuge in this same tree every night thereafter.

So far they had tracked and stalked several patrols and taken out dozens of enemy wizards stealthily and unseen. Harry even managed to stun a smaller dragon to the amazement of his team. Of course he used the Elder Wand and the scene that unfolded after the beast crashed down into a watchtower was humorous to say the least. They had the two sides blaming each other for the disappearances of the soldiers and the sabotaged equipment. Shen Lung's army and Grindelwalds army already didn't trust each other and Harry and the aurors were giving them more reason not too.

Harry closed his eyes now and tried to get some sleep as he lay on a thick giant branch high in the ancient tree. But sleep would not come. Every time he began to drift off Hermione's face would appear in his mind followed by the red dragon with its endless rows of sharp teeth snarling at him. Every since he left Hogwarts Harry had worried more and more about leaving Hermione behind. He wasn't sure if the war would spread to England and they hadn't been in contact with anyone in weeks. Even Sytravious had not written Harry in awhile. This was due to the fact that not even owls could find them here now because of the defenses they put up. The team was as good as invisible to the searching eye or wand. Harry was impressed and realized how inadequate his camp was the year before with Ron and Hermione during the Horcrux search.

"What's got you riled up Potter?" Proudfoot whispered from the branch below him.

"Just thinking about home…. Where do you call home Proudfoot? If you don't mind me asking…." Harry turned on his side and looked down and the scared wizard who's beard was now rough with spots of grey.

"Where ever the road takes me that day. I have a flat in London if that's what you mean but I rather stay on the move."

"Yea but do you have any friends? Family?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not many werewolves get to attend family reunions and enjoy a match of quidditch while drinking at the pub with buddies Harry. We usually keep to ourselves." Proudfoot spit something he was picking out of his teeth of the branch onto the forest floor.

"That sounds lonely….Hey if we get out of this in one piece we can grab a pint and watch the world quidditch cup back over here huh? I don't mind werewolves, Been around stranger people." Harry joked.

"I don't doubt that you have….sounds cool to me. Let's get to that getting out in one piece thing first huh?" Proudfoot yawned and closed his eyes.

Harry stared up at the clouds as they passed slowly overhead. He wondered what the other aurors were up too and how the multi national army was shaping up. They had only another week before they were supposed to strike their final blow to the dark army. Savage was still preparing that mix of chaotic spells and potions into one deadly packing expulso warhead. The idea was to get as close to Nurmenguard as possible and create a diversion while the main forces moved into place to attack the dark army from the west. The team would have to create enough confusion to allow the formations to get into place and having a werewolf on the loose would sure help. Harry's mind returned to Proudfoot now and he looked back down at him once again.

"Hey? You asleep?" Harry asked.

"Not anymore…..What's on your mind this time?" Proudfoots yellow eyes looked up at Harry.

"I wanted to ask you about Greyback again. You never did answer me about him. Did he make you into a werewolf too?" Harry was just trying to make conversation until he could fall asleep but he hoped he wasn't upsetting the auror in doing so.

"I was afraid you would bring that up again….Ok listen Harry. I'll only talk about this once so pay attention. Greyback was a feared and loathed man. He did many monstrous acts and it's true he did turn many of the werewolves today into what they are and he has murdered countless innocent souls. But no he didn't turn me…… I was the one who turned him into a werewolf Harry. It's something I have to live with everyday. I wasn't always an auror and on the side of good. Greyback was a no good punk back then who wanted to make a name for himself. He was always looking for trouble and he found it with me. I should have killed him that night but I left him to suffer the life I had known. Back then werewolves were still shun and outcasts much worse that we are today. Even so, had I known what he would have become I would have just let him be that night. He tried to join my pack afterwards and followed me around much to my annoyance. Finally I allowed him to learn from me how to handle his new form and control his transformations. You see I have been like this for many years. I'm much older than you realize. Being a werewolf slows down the aging process. Anyway eventually we went our separate ways. I never saw Greyback again but only heard tales of his evil. Years later I encountered Alastor Moody during one of his missions. He was suppose to kill me and my pack but after a nasty fight and a long conversation he convinced me to turn from my ways and decided against his mission and spared my life. He showed me that I could have an existence beyond that of a monster in the night. He taught me how to become a better wizard that a werewolf. After much strings being pulled I was accepted into the auror training program and the rest is history. I never did have the chance to meet Greyback again but if I did…..I would have corrected the mistake I made all those years ago."

Harry thought over this revelation and couldn't think of a response. It gave him many mixed feelings and reminded him of a familiar situation. He lay there in silence until all he could muster was " Damn…."

"The morale to this I guess is that some men can be rehabilitated into better people and some men are just plain evil. Greyback was born a monster long before he resembled one and it's in his heart to be cruel. I was fortunate enough to see the light and turn away from the life I gave him and had myself for so long. You can never be sure who is worth saving and who is wasting your time. That's my story." Proudfoot sighed.

"Bloody hell mate! That was some tale…." Savage said from higher in the tree.

"It's not polite to ease drop you know?" Williamson mumbled from next to Harry a few branches over.

"Merlin's beard! Was the whole damn team listening to me?" Proudfoot grumbled annoyed.

"Nope…Didn't hear a thing." Neville said from further below.

Harry looked down at Proudfoot and mouthed the word sorry with an apologetic look.

"No worries Harry. I'm sure anyone can look up my history in the proper library. Lucky thing for me hardly anyone knows I exists. Now do us all a favor and go to sleep!" Proudfoot rolled over and closed his eyes once more.

Harry thought about Proudfoot's words as they hit close to home for him. Was Sytravious more like him? Able and willing to become a better man in the long run? Could he help him like Mad Eye Moody had done for the auror below him? Harry envisioned Sytravious running along side him as an auror and his partner. It was a great thought. Or could it be he was wasting his time and Sytravious was more like Greyback? Born to be evil with no repentance to the grave?

Opening his locket once more Harry sighed and stared at his beautiful girlfriend and finally allowed his mind to drift off to a peaceful place where the nightmares and worries couldn't penetrate. Kingsley leaned against the trunk of the tree at its base on the forest floor. It was his turn to stand watch while the other's slept and he wondered the same thing Harry did about this new dark lord. The night creatures sprang to life and the forest filled with the sounds of the evening. They would probably get a few hours at best before a new patrol happened by and once again they would get back to work.

* * *

**Nurmenguard**

"What's the status of our little plan Fang? It's been weeks and still Sytravious wanders the continent on his self given vacation in the middle of a war and we still have no Girlfriend and trap for Potter! What are you waiting for the Armageddon?!" Glenda shouted in frustration.

No one had heard from or seen Sytravious and Raven since they left on a holiday to the Middle East. Glenda assumed he was trying to piss her off by walking away from the war. How was she to know what great power he now possessed? So naturally the plan to frame Sytravious for Hermione's kidnapping was still fresh on her things to do list. And her patience had worn out. The opposing army had been given too much time to prepare and she had only managed to push the Germans a few hundred miles north. The muggle papers blamed the incidents on local terrorism and freak acts of mother nature but the ruse would only last so long and time was running out. She needed that wand!

"My lady I have been planning this with great care. We mustn't be rash. This has to look perfect for Potter to believe it was your son. I have decided to use some of Shen Lung's men who aren't loyal on this mission. And the former death eater Dolohov has agreed to lead us to Granger. The plan is in place and we should have her by weeks end." Fang bowed humbly to the dark witch.

"About time! Any word on my son or your sister? Raven has become as bold as he running off like that. They need to learn their place I tell you!" She had become a nervous wreck the last few days and rash illogical decisions had plagued the camp. The disappearances of her men in the forest was unnerving and all eyes were on the Order of the Dragon, Shen Lungs forces. He former rival had insisted that he was not playing such games at such an important time in the war but she remained skeptical of him and her stress was starting to show.

"I have not heard news of your son or my sister in some time. All attempts to contacts them have been ignored thus far but don't stress yourself over it. Sytravious can't miss a good fight for the world. He will show when the time for battle comes."

"You better be right….If we lose any ground because of his absence I should be greatly put off…" Glenda paced the room back and forth.

"My lady. What if your plan works as you see it? And Potter comes for his revenge and proves to be the true master of the wand? Should Sytravious fall then what?" Fang inquired nervously.

"Then I will be standing nearby to finish the boy off myself! All that matters is that I get the wand. Sytravious and his cocky attitude be damned! One way or the other this has to work……Do me a favor. Leave this place now and don't return unless you have that little witch Granger's neck in your grasp! Good day!" Glenda spun around and stomped into her private chambers.

Fang stood there a few moments pondering the consequences should her plan fail. He would surely be found partly responsible and take the fall with her if Sytravious found out. Fang decided right there and then that no matter what happened he would make sure no evidence led back to him. Even if he had to dispose of it…..Murder was an old pastime for him anyway and what was one less young witch going to matter?

"Dolohov! Gather the men and prepare for our little trip back to England. Destiny calls." Fang shouted through his patronus of a snake. "And remember no funny business, I don't care what personal grudge you may have against Potter or the girl. We will go in and out quickly. I will be disguised as the dark lord Sytravious and you will address me as such. Is that understood?"

After a few minutes Dolohov's patronus responded in turn.

"Understood Fang…..We are ready to move at your leisure." Dolohov stood up and prepared for departure. The group of masked Chinese wizards stood up with him as they grabbed the port key that would take them one step closer to Hermione.

* * *

**Sytravious**

Raven stood by the window of the hotel in Baghdad. The streets were quiet and the chants of prayer could be heard from the many Muslim people of this country. It sounded peaceful to her compared to the agonizing screams that had been coming from Sytravious the last few weeks.

She had been waiting for what seemed like hours for him to emerge from the tomb in Nineveh when he suddenly appeared in the horizon far off looking pale and weak. She had rushed over to him only to find him disturbingly different. His veins were popping out of his neck and arms and he couldn't stop coughing. He was rambling in some language she didn't understand and seemed in a daze.

The scariest part though was his eyes. Gone was the signature ice blue that she had grown so familiar with. They were now completely pitch black with no white showing. Only a faint glowing orb could be seeing shinning where his pupils ought to have been. When he looked at her with them she screamed and fell backwards. A feeling of gripping fear had filled her right away but upon seeing him fall to his knees and barely able to stand she felt her compassion and love for him return and she helped him up and back to the truck.

What actually happened down there she wasn't sure of but she brought him back to the capital and rented the room for him to recuperate in until his strength returned. He lay now in the bed after days and days off tossing and turning with a fever and what sounded like nightmares haunting his sleep. The last two days had been quiet however and he stayed sleeping soundly and breathing with a normal rhythm.

Sytravious was actually adjusting to the power of the Jinni inside of him. It jumped inside his body without warning after he made his deadly deal with the creature and a possession of sorts invaded his soul. He had fought against it instinctively for days while Raven took care of him until finally he was able to control the power and regain his sanity and power in his body.

He wasn't sure where he was or even who he was for awhile but slowly his memories came back to him and he was aware of raven in the room with him. He knew he was Sytravious, grandson of Grindelwald and champion of the dark army, but yet he wasn't. A new consciences took over and he had knowledge of magic and power he never dreamed possible. It was as if the Jinni's own mind had fused with his and it's memories and wisdom was now his own. But it took time to contain this new feeling in his human body and only now almost three weeks later did he awaken.

"Water…" He whispered quietly.

Raven spun around and quickly ran to his side conjuring a pitcher of cool water for him to drink. He gulped it down in seconds and refilled it himself unconsciously.

"What a disastrous ordeal that was…..I feel like I have been hit by a train." Sytravious stood up and stretched his now more toned muscles out. The physical shape of his body also took a new look. His arms, chest , back, neck and every other part of his body that could be ripped popped out with toned shapes. He wasn't a beast like Savage but he resembled the perfect specimen of a man. Raven took notice and felt a tingle inside of her at the sight of him.

"What happened to you down there? Have you seen yourself?" She whispered in awe.

He looked at her with his onyx eyes and she turned away forgetting about this other side effect. It was hard to look into his fierce eyes before but not it was impossible. The feeling young children would get when they fantasized about all kinds of scary creatures under their bed at night wouldn't do justice to the fear she felt every time she saw his black hole of a stare.

"I assume there is a mirror in the room?" he inquired.

"In the loo…" She mumbled.

Sytravious walked gracefully to the restroom and looked at himself. He should have been shocked and taken back at his appearance but oddly enough it was as if he already knew what he looked like and he just stared with admiration at his reflection.

"Perhaps me and Potter can be friends after all? Who needs that wand now when I achieved this?" he whispered to himself.

_What wand is this you speak of? The death stick?_

Sytravious looked around curiously. Where was that voice coming from?

_It's coming from you of course. Look in the mirror. _

Sytravious was having a conversation with himself he realized, but it wasn't his voice in his head anymore but that of the Jinni. A sudden renewed interest in the wand flooded him. He didn't know why but he had to find it again. Not for it's power. He had power aplenty. But for another reason altogether.

"Yes we must find that wand and examine it closer. It isn't of this realm. He must be behind this…." Sytravious mumbled.

What the fuck was he talking about now? He held his head tightly and shook it off. This was going to take getting use to. Of course he wasn't hearing voices. It had to be his imagination. But still there lingered a question mark and feeling of anxiousness at the thought of the Elder Wand. Perhaps this duel was unavoidable after all. He hated to think it but his friendship with Harry seemed impossible to salvage. It's that damn wand that ruined everything. And his damned mother with it.

"Are you alright?" Raven spoke quietly from behind him.

He saw he reflection in the mirror and smiled at her. She was wearing a thin white dress over her gorgeous body and her nipples were visible through the fabric. Her hair tossed lightly from the natural breeze that flowed through the hotel room. She was stunning just standing there looking away from him.

"I'm wonderful….Just a headache is all. You know I think a nice evening with you in bed is in order. I feel like I haven't been with a woman in centuries…" Sytravious purred out in a smooth deep voice as he cupped her chin in one hand.

Thankfully he closed his eyes when he kissed her passionately. She couldn't take another look into them but his new body and they way he spoke to her just now melted her in his arms and she allowed him to carry her to bed.

They stayed wrapped into each other all night and into the morning. And his strength kept returning until he was full force comfortable in his own skin again. Raven stayed asleep while he got up and showered. The water rolled of his marble like body and soothed his pores. Once again the anxious feeling of the wand came over him.

_Don't hide your thoughts on this matter. I must know where it came from….Master of death? Is this a tale or truth?_

"Ok You need to get out of my head! This wasn't part of our deal. Let me worry about my life and you just sit pretty or more importantly , quietly inside your little place. What do you care of these human matters? Now be quiet or the deal is broken!" Sytravious shouted with his eyes closed tightly.

He stood in the shower and waited for a reply. But none came. The voice was gone and he began to relax once more.

Once he dried of he went straight tot the desk and produced a parchment from thin air and stared at it calmly as his words began to appear on the paper.

* * *

_February 2nd__, 1999_

_Greetings Harry,_

_I have been a stranger as of late and I apologize. I guess I was ill in a way but I feel marvelous now. How are you? Still wasting time trying to catch up to me? I hope you're not still naïve but maybe it can't be helped. I have a strange favor to ask of you? May I examine your wand? You know the one that I'm going to win back from you fair in square? Now don't get hasty to think I'm up to no good. Remember I am a man of honor. I just want to check it for something. It has been eating at my mind for hours. What say you? Don't worry about owling me a reply. Just write your letter back on this same parchment. I'll get it. Don't ask just trust me. If you are capable of doing such a thing….. _

_~Sytravious~_

* * *

_February 2__nd__, 1999_

_How the bloody hell did you get this letter to me so quickly or at all? No one can reach me where I am but…..Never mind. Good to know you haven't fell off the map. I was beginning to think you chickened out. And you must think I'm off my rocker to let you "examine' my wand. Like I'm going to fall for that one. How are you going to receive this letter if I'm not owling it? What are you up to Sytravious? As far as trusting you I would like to be able to do that one day if possible but this whole war thing between us kind of makes that a little difficult no? You seem hell bent on winning the wand from me fair in square anyway so If you can beat me then it's yours right? Then you can examine it all day and night. Until then It stays with me. Sorry but no can do._

_Harry._

_P.S. Since your so fancy with your magic why don't you conjure a bottle of whiskey here? If your capable of doing such a thing….._

**_Sorry so short, But I had this chapter on my mind and had to get it written. Thought you would rather have a quick one now than wait another week or two for a longer one. Hope you enjoy~ _**

**_P.S. Sorry for those fo you you read this message smack in the middle of my chapter. Small glitch but hopefully fixed now._**


	20. Forced Betrayal

**_

* * *

_**

As you all surely realize I do not own or lay claim to Harry Potter in any way shape or form. This chapter was written for the entertainment and satisfaction of all Potter fans as myself who crave the continuation of his wonderful story. Shall we?

**CHAPTER 19**

**A FORCED BETRAYAL**

* * *

**'Largest Apparation In History Baffles Crowd!'**

_**Early this morning ,before thousands of wizards and witches watching and listening, the eight nation army brought together by Kingsley Shaklebolt came together in a great display of force and strength. All countries flew their colors and formed up in a long impressive row and marched a grand parade through the streets of Hogsmeade. Many showed up to show their support and wish their loved ones a final farewell as our nations march to war.**_

_**In a wonderful and touching address Minister Dumbledore (Aberfoth) Reminded us what we are really fighting for and seemed to tap into the ghost of his missed brother and gave all in attendance a feeling of real hope and pride in a brighter tomorrow. His final words were in warning to our enemies and a call to surrender. **_

_**A quick reminder that our hero Harry Potter is somewhere out there already fighting for weeks caused such a loud cheer that the ground seemed to tremble. I still have goose bumps! The whereabouts of Mr. Potter have been unknown for quite awhile but there is no doubt he is at the frontlines of the battle at hand. Our thoughts and prayers go out to all the brave wizards and witches following his example.**_

_**The grandest sight of the day will go down in history for a long time to come. The entire army on cue performed the largest mass apparation ever witnessed as thousands of wizards and witches all twirled in place and popped out of sight simultaneously. The drums of war are beating and our hopes lie in the outcome. It has been my pleasure to cover this historical and important part in our history. - Barnabus Craffe-**_

Hermione finished reading the cover story of the Daily Prophet aloud to all listening at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Ron sat close to her with Ginny, Luna, And Dean. The rest of the house students began trading their thoughts of the war excitedly while Hermione and friends began their own conversation.

The Weasley's and Hermione had come to peace with each other shortly after Harry left for his mission. Ron had promised to watch out for her after all. It took some time for Ginny to come around but she even had to admit she missed their friendship and caved in soon after. Being in the dark about Harry's situation had drove them crazy and Hermione did the best she could to spin them up.

"Bloody hell this has my stomach in knots. How long has Harry been over there already?" Ron asked nervously.

"Just over three weeks now. I haven't heard a word from him yet…." Hermione sighed and looked at the paper again searching for clues of his mission.

The German wizards had reported a decline in the Dark Armies offensive the past few weeks. Also random explosions behind enemy lines and odd behavior on the part of G.A. (Grindelwalds Army) gave her hope he was still out there and his mission was going well.

"Why can't you send him an owl again?" Ginny asked desperately.

"He can't risk my messages being intercepted by anyone. But Harry promised to contact me as soon as he could by any means. Let's just have faith." Hermione said this more to herself than anyone else.

"How about a subject change. All this is depressing me?" Ron let out a loud sigh. He regretting being such a git to Harry all those weeks before he left.

"Well on a positive note I noticed you haven't been visiting Hogmeade that much Ron. I notice a great improvement in your attitude as well." Hermione beamed.

"Yea well it doesn't seem right to wallow in my sorrows that seem so trivial compared to what's going on now. I should be there with him!" Ron slammed his hand down on the table causing his spoon to fly up.

Dean caught the spoon before it made a louder noise than Ron already had. "I don't think your compliment had the desired effect Hermione." He added as he set the spoon down onto the large table.

"I noticed…..Ron we would all love to be there with him now. But this is the one time that Harry actually needs us to stay back. We all knew this day would come. Harry has always shown he would become a great wizard eventually. We couldn't hope to keep up for long." Hermione placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me…." Ron stood up and shuffled out the great hall with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry about him. He just feels guilty for the fight at Christmas. We all do Hermione….. It seems we missed an important part of Harry's life along with yours over stupid jealousy." Ginny frowned at herself.

"It's ok Ginny we didn't exactly go about things perfectly either if you remember. But it's in the past. Friends?" Hermione smiled warmly. She was glad to have their support and company again now that Harry was gone.

"Forever!" Ginny got up and hugged her to the delight of Dean and Luna. No more having to decide who to sit next to anymore fearing the wrath of the other.

Ron walked casually through the long hallways of Hogwarts taking the long way to the common room while his mind wandered on the war with his old best friend being in the middle of it. So when Draco cut off his path he was a little more rude than normal.

"Move it you cheeky bastard before I move you myself!" Ron spat out as he got in Draco's face.

"Whoa relax there ginger man! I only came to pass a message. Don't think I enjoy having to talk to a Weasley of all things!" Draco shouted back.

"What's the bloody message then?" Ron mumbled crossing his arms.

"It seems you have built quite the tab with Madam Rosmerta. I just came from Hogsmeade and she practically tackled me trying to get the message passed to you." Draco laughed menacingly.

"I don't owe any galleons there? Do I?" Ron asked himself confused.

"As sober as you _haven't_ been the past few months I'm not surprised you don't remember. What's wrong Weasley? Haven't got enough money? Don't worry you can work for me to pay it off. I could use a new shoe shiner!" Draco taunted.

"Piss off Malfoy! You're lucky you're not in Azkaban right now! I got money, so take your job and shove it up you're arse!" Ron pushed Draco out of his way and headed for the Three Broomsticks to settle the debt. He wondered who else he owed?

Draco stood there with his mug smile until Ron disappeared around the corner. The smile slowly faded and a look of fear came over his face as beads of sweat trickled down his brow. He had done everything in his power to put on a show for Ron hoping he wouldn't sense the anxiety in his behavior. Draco leaned back against the wall and let himself slide down into a seated position as he hoped he did a good enough job to save his mother.

He knew his past would come to haunt him eventually and so far the students at Hogwarts didn't give him a hard time at all. If anything they completely stayed out of his way. This suited him just fine. After all he just wanted to finish his schooling and begin his life with a fresh start. Perhaps America or France. But the Malfoy reputation came back to haunt him when his father sent him a message the day before with news of his mothers kidnapping at the hands of the new dark lord Sytravious. They would hold her until Luscious had his son lured Ron Weasley to Hogsmeade this very afternoon. Draco didn't know why and he didn't want to know. He just prayed that his days of doing dark lords biddings were over.

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

"Do you think he will show?" Dolohov asked impatiently.

Fangs and his men were standing in a dark corner behind the Three Broomsticks. They had arrived only minutes before unseen and waited for their target to show.

"I don't know we only just got here you fool. He had better show if that Malfoy snob ever wants to see his wife again. I heard all about his brat sons role in Dumbledore's death. Genious idea using a student to get to the inside of Hogwarts. Let us hope history can repeat itself. Now shut up and keep a look out." Fang ordered.

Dolohov took point next to Fang while the other four Chinese wizards stayed hidden nearby. Fang was worried about the timing of this mission due to the fact that the allied army setting out earlier that morning. That gave him a few days time to complete his task before the battle took everyone's attention including his master. He stared down High Street crossing his fingers that a young man with red hair would show.

Ron Weasley wasn't your brightest or most perceptive wizard. Not to imply he was a cabbage, He had his talents and perks but Hermione and Harry clearly had the upper hand in most situations. Harry would have questioned Draco sending him to Hogsmeade out of the blue and Hermione would have most likely caught onto Dracos's odd behavior and distraught appearance. However once again this was Ron were talking about, so he trotted along still confused down High street into Hogsmeade still trying to remember what he owed to Madam Rosmerta.

He whistled a tune while heading towards the Three Broomsticks. An odd looking Asian wizard was staring at him from across the street and politely nodded when he realized Ron was looking at him.

"Kind of early in the year for tourist no?" Ron mumbled as he nodded back at the gentleman.

He pushed his way into the Three Broomsticks and sought out the keeper. There were a few patrons about but being still early in the day not many had arrived just yet. Madam Rosmerta was easy to spot in the sparse crowd.

"All right Madam Rosmerta?" Ron said greeting the keeper.

"Hiya Ronald. To what do I owe this pleasure?" The keeper smiled.

"Just dropping by to square away that debt ma'am." Ron pulled some galleons from his pocket and began counting them out.

"Are you juiced up Ronald? What debt are you talking about? I haven't seen you here in a fortnight when you paid for everyone's tab including your own." Rosmerta stated giving Ron an odd look.

"You didn't tackle Draco Malfoy about a debt I owe then? Just earlier today?" Ron asked again.

"What are you on about? I wouldn't touch Malfoy with a ten foot pole! I think you been duped Ronald. A bit mug today aren't we?" Madam Rosmerta smiled and ruffled Ron's hair before turning back to help her customers.

Ron just stood there confused a while before he realized what has happened. The git had tricked him into wasting a load of time walking over here just to be the arse he was!

"Bloody bastard!" Ron turned red in the face as his temper took over. His complexion was beginning to match his hair as he stormed out of the pub and back onto High Street.

He remained cursing to himself as he marched at a good pace back towards the castle to give Malfoy a piece of his mind. The fact that he was being tailed never occurred to him. When two sinister looking wizards stood in his path several yards ahead he still didn't look up or notice. The taller Asian looking one with long black hair pointed his wand at Ron's clueless face and shouted his curse.

"_**Imperio!"**_

Ron halted shocked and froze where he stood. A glazed look came over his eyes and he felt completely carefree and relaxed. He stared blank eyed at Fang and Dolohov without speaking or moving. The two wizards led him into the tree line and out of sight before speaking their commands.

"Good day Mr. Weasley. You _will_ perform a special task for me. And you will do it tonight……" Fang whispered with a sneer.

* * *

**HARRY**

"So it looks like we will be leaving our beloved tree permanently tonight." Kingsley announced as everyone finished up their dinner.

"Got word from the ministry then did ya?" Williamson mumbled with pieces of biscuit falling out his mouth.

"That's right. I lifted the barrier around us earlier and the messages got through. The army set out of Hogsmeade this morning. That gives us all night tonight to get your charges planted Savage." Kingsley informed the large wizard.

Savage had been working on the magical blasting agents for weeks and if planted correctly they would provide the perfect distraction and chaos needed for the allied forces to set up unhindered.

"Excellent! I'll need a man or two to go in with me for assistance. No need for the whole lot of us to run up in that fortress. Williamson, sorry buddy but it looks like this duo has to part on this one. We will be needing that bow of yours for cover while we go in." Savage broke the bad news to his old partner sadly.

"Ah it's ok, I can't have all the fun can I? Who is the lucky two who will go with ya then?" The blonde pony tailed wizard fidgeted with his bow while he asked.

"That's up to Kinsley…..What do you think sir?" Savage asked lifting a brow.

Kingsley surveyed the faces of his men and thought carefully of his choice. He decided that he was out due to his leadership role. If they were to fall while inside the fortress he would have to be able to carry on the mission with the survivors. Neville was getting much better at fighting but wasn't ready for a mission of this magnitude. The answer was easy from that point.

"Take Harry and Proudfoot. The rest of us will stand watch and provide cover and diversions if necessary." Kingsley informed them.

"Sounds good to me." Harry said.

Proudfoot merely nodded his agreement silently and gathered his gear. The rest of the team followed suit and within a few minutes they stalked off into the night quietly while heading towards the fortress of Nurmenguard.

The plan was simple when read on paper. Savage and two aurors would attempt to infiltrate the walls of the fortress unseen in the cover of darkness. Once inside they were to sneak slowly toward the main prison tower in the center and strategically plant the charges at the weakest points at the base of the tower. If they made it that far unnoticed then the rest of the plan was easier. Just get to a safe distance away and wait for the signal before blowing the charges and try to get away from the chaos that followed. Piece of cake right?

Harry didn't think so. He had been here before only a few months earlier and it was anything but easy to deal with this army. However this time the situation was slightly different. Stealth was his ally and he would use it to his advantage. The invisibility cloak was a true blessing as well. He would try to use it to shield them whenever possible. Savage was a beast of a man however and Harry had his doubts about hiding him.

"Have we got anymore poly juice potion is our stash?" Harry inquired hopefully.

"Good idea!" Neville declared as he began digging in his satchel while they crept through the wood.

After rummaging around for quite a bit Neville pulled what was left of the potion out and shook it around. It was less than half a dose. The effects wouldn't last more than 20 minutes at the most.

"Not enough for what you have in mind I'm afraid Harry. I suggest giving it to Savage only once you get close to the tower." Neville said disappointed.

"Better than nothing mate…" Savage said.

They continued in the darkness with no light for security reasons. Many patrols would be out the closer they got to the fortress. The heavy overcast sky helped greatly as no moonlight penetrated to the forest floor.

After an hour or two of walking they came to a clearing in the trees and the silhouette of Nurmenguard revealed itself to them. Many floating ships could be seen returning from the frontlines as new ones headed out to replace them. The walls were lined with sentries and lookouts and the main gates had two large black dragons on chains sleeping across the entrance. The faint glow of different campfires filled the sky above the walls allowing the view they took in.

"What time you got?" Proudfoot asked Kingsley.

"Just after two in the morning. We need to get moving before day light. Gawain Robards expects to arrive within site of the battle field at dawn. The timing of the blast has to be exact." Kingsley looked at Savage and Harry as well.

"So it comes to this gentleman. It has been an extreme pleasure working with you lot. Should you fail rest assure that we will continue where you left off." he extended his hand to the trio.

Proudfoot, Harry, and Savage each took turns shaking the ministers hand. Then Neville and Williamson each exchange polite good luck's and the like with them. Harry started to shake Neville's hand put it was slapped aside as his old friend hugged him really quick before pushing away just as fast.

"You better be right back. We have plenty of missions in our future I imagine…." Neville mumbled nervously.

"Of course Neville. Just cover our arse huh?" Harry patted his friends back and the trio of Savage, Proudfoot, and Harry took their leave of the team and began stalking their way closer to the dark fortress.

The darkness of night provided plenty of shadows to hide in as they approached the outer wall well enough away from prying eyes. The tension was high amongst the three wizards. Harry had remembered the back way he snuck out with Neville. Savage and Proudfoot followed him there now while they all silently hoped it hadn't been discovered and sealed off.

"This is it. Right where I remembered it too." Harry whispered quietly.

"Excellent…Step aside and let's have a look see." Savage whispered back.

Upon closer inspection the trench was still there in theory but the weeks of snow and rains caked the passage with pounds of mud and debris. Perhaps the soldiers mistook it for a trash fill. Either way there was no way any of them could fit through it as it was. Especially Savage's huge shoulders.

"Well it seems we have to alter the size of this hole gents." Savage mumbled with a small grin.

"Oh man what crazy idea have you conjured in that thick skull now? Remember this is a mission of stealth!" Proudfoot hissed quietly.

"Don't get your knickers all tied in a knot now. I happen to have a silencing charge. It will blast this extra debris out and with the charms placed on it no one will hear a thing. Let's just hope no ones sitting on the other side huh?" Savage began packing the hole with his mixed explosives while humming merrily to himself.

"Just be glad he didn't choose a life a crime Proudfoot….think about it." Harry added.

"Good point….Hurry it up Savage." Proudfoot crossed his arms while keeping a lookout.

Jin Lee was fairly new to the whole dark wizard life. He grew up a simple life until the boredom of wizard schooling caused him to run off in search of adventure. What he found instead was a one way path into the ranks of Shen Lungs crew. The Order of the Dragon was a much feared and respected gang in northern China and southern Mongolia when he joined. This however was much more than he ever imagined he would be part of.

He stood now in a dark corner toward the back of the fortress looking for a private place to write his family. Letters were not allowed but everyone sent them when the opportunity presented itself. The abandoned trench in the back he discovered weeks ago was his favorite spot. No one ever came back here.

Jin Lee leaned against the wall of the perimeter and lit his wand while he thought about what he would write. The faint scratching sound coming from the other side of the wall startled him at first but he forgot about all the rats that crawled around at this time of night.

"Filthy rodents…. Show your face before I…" Jin Lee spoke his last words.

The silent powerful blast from Savage's charge sent the Chinese wizard flying in a cloud of purple smoke and slammed his body head first into the pavement cracking his neck in the process.

Savage emerged from the now wider hole and looked around cautiously. The coast looked clear so he crawled the rest of the way out and stood up dusting himself off. Once the smoke cleared he noticed the body of Jin Lee laying on the ground.

"Well looks like there was someone here after all. Good news is he won't be sounding the alarm to anyone." Savage whispered back in the hole as Harry and Proudfoot made it through.

"Brilliant…..Hey are you thinking what I am?" Harry looked at the dead body and back to the other two wizards.

"Polyjuice potion" Savage and Proudfoot said at the same time.

* * *

**NURMENGUARD**

The mood inside the fortress was gloom and dark. The awareness of Sytravious's absence spread around the camp like wildfire and the morale plummeted. Many had their hopes in the dark lords unmatched skill and his presence gave them courage. With only Glenda and the aged wizard Shen Lung in charge they had second thoughts. The two had led them into Nurmenguard to begin with but it wasn't until Sytravious arrived that the attack started to go smoothly. The news of a large force approaching this very location was nerve-racking for the common soldier and many sat around their camp fires drinking and discussing the many ideas and predictions of the outcome of the battle.

Glenda watched the multiple fires from her high view in the top of the tower and wondered when the army would show its face and challenge her own forces. Fang had left on his secret mission the day before and her son still was missing from the main action. Shen Lung had thankfully returned that afternoon with reinforcements from the northern desserts in China. They were ready for a battle and if victorious there would be no other force capable of stopping her move into Western Europe and beyond.

Yet she still had a certain anxiety about the main goal. Her superstition about her father's wand plagued her mind and soul. Until it was won from Potter and in her hands she would never truly rest. Her son must be forced into the fight with the boy who lived long enough and destroy the hope of England. Or she would destroy him herself if it came to that.

"Not getting much rest I see." Shen Lung spoke quietly from behind her.

"Don't you ever knock?" Glenda turned to face her formal rival.

"Not if the door is already open my dear. Care for a drink? The rest of the men are all toasting to our sure victory in the coming days and we should do the same yes?" He held out a fine golden goblet for her and poured from a fancy wine bottle.

"I see you have good taste." Glenda walked over to the ancient wizard and accepted his drink.

"Only the best for the most beautiful witch in these parts, you still have the looks and body of a young maiden my lady." Shen Lung lifted his goblet to toast to her.

Glenda looked down at her very conservative robes that revealed nothing of her shape or body and then looked back up at the Chinese master.

"So you've noticed all that huh?" She asked with sarcasm.

"Even old men have imagination my dear." He smirked as he drank his wine.

"Very clever you old……" Glenda was about to respond with a smart ass comment but was immediately distracted by the loud eruption of cheers outside in the camp.

She ran to her balcony followed by Shen Lung and stared into the night trying to realize the cause of the uproar. All the men from her army were on their feet hooting and cheering as their eyes were fixed on the sky above the tower. Glenda peered up half knowing what she would see as Shen Lung again followed her gaze.

The many fires from the fortress illuminated the sky and the orange glow of light reflected greatly off the red scales of the dragon now perched on top of the tower beating its strong wings mightily. Raven was seated on top of its neck and holding on tightly. The dragon appeared much larger than all remembered and it's eyes were pitch black with a glowing white orb in the center. Raven slid off gracefully onto the roof top and retreated indoors while Sytravious took flight in his greatest form and did a few laps around Nurmenguard to the joy of the dark army. A certain small group of aurors hidden just outside took notice as well.

Sytravious finally pleased with the results of his return to Nurmenguard flew back to the roof of the tower and disappeared to the observer taking his human form again. The loud cheers outside continued for awhile and the morale was much higher and more drinks were poured and food cooked.

Glenda watched her son show off outside and disappear onto the roof so she turned back into her quarters to prepare herself for his entrance. It should take him at least a few minutes to figure out where she was and ……

Sytravious was sitting at her table with his feet up and a black hooded cloak over his body. The hood cover the top half of his face and his hands were folded together against his chin lazily. Glenda let out a surprised gasp and Shen Lung even lost his footing before gaining composure once more. The appearance of Sytravious was changed. He seemed healthier and his body was very much toned and solid as if he were made of granite but as smooth as marble. Also his hair wasn't as unkempt but smoothed out and shiny as it lay across his face. His eyes remained hidden.

"Good evening mother…Shen Lung. Fancy to find you two in each others company at this hour. The wine looks excellent. 1852? Good year." Sytravious held the bottle up to his nose before it floated away from his hand and began pouring its contents into a goblet for him. The now filled goblet floated back to his waiting hand where he held it casually.

"Help yourself." Shen Lung grunted as he took his seat.

"So you have finally decided to grace us with your appearance? It's an honor." Glenda spoke sarcastically.

"You didn't think I would really miss the fight ? I love the Daily Prophet. If our spies weren't good enough they news agency will always come through with useful information." He took a small sip of his wine.

"Very good you can still read. Where exactly have you been?" Glenda demanded.

Sytravious slowly removed his hood and looked straight into his mothers face with his onyx orbs glaring into her shocked eyes. She held her breath and Shen Lung whispered something in his foreign language with not so hidden surprise as well.

"What's wrong? You missed me?…. Believe it or not I wasn't out living it up and partying as you might like to imagine. I have attained a power and skill with magic you have never seen or heard of. I am almost tempted to give the men the day off when the battle starts but that wouldn't be any fun for them." Sytravious grinned.

"Impressive! You have charmed your eyes into a fascinating color…..Very intimidating although I will say the ice blue worked just as good. Why should I feel any better about this battle?" Shen Lung hissed.

"You old fool. How stupid do you think I am? You know damn well I am changed and your pride prevents you from rightly trembling in fear. Doubt me all you want. Time will reveal the true master at this table." He glared at the Old mage who quickly looked away.

"I'm very convinced in what you speak son….I must say impressed wouldn't begin to cover how I feel about what you have done. What exactly that is remains to be seen. This is perfect! Now we can have the wand in no time at all!" Glenda beamed.

"Are you blind mother? Why would we need that wand now? Do I have to destroy whole countries to prove my worthiness to rule without it?" Sytravious was frustrated.

"Of course not I was just thinking…..You know how I feel Sytravious! Must you always argue? No matter what you think you know I know even more. I'm your mother if you forgot. Conquer whole countries, Challenge anyone against you, prove me wrong a thousand times over. But do this after you get that wand from Potter!" She said through clenched teeth.

Sytravious sighed sadly as he stood up and drained his wine glass. As he set the goblet down he slowly walked the length of the grand table to where his irritated mother sat shaking from fear or anger he knew not. He kneeled next to her to be more level with her face and looked into her eyes compassionately. Grabbing her hand her placed it on his cheek and whispered softly to her.

"Mother….You have loved me in your own weird way all these years and I have loved you back. When that eight nation army arrives I will fight for you and lead our men in battle. Whoever dares take up arms against you will fall at my feet. I will always defend you and our honor. But I will not go after the wand any longer. Potter may well end up here fighting for his country and his beliefs but I cannot fault him any more than I can fault you for starting this war. Should he challenge me then so be it. But I will not distract my mind chasing after a tool we don't need. I'm sorry. Be content with a victory huh?" He kissed Glenda's cheek softly and stood back up.

Glenda sat there looking straight ahead with no emotion. She expected his words and was prepared for them. It mattered not what he said. When Potter discovered his precious tramp missing at the hands of her son the battle for the wand will commence anyway. A small smile spread across her face now and she allowed her mind to return to the present.

"I disagree as you already know but……Perhaps a victory will be good enough. As you wish my son." She smiled up to him.

"Excellent! Shen Lung have your men ready to defend the north. I will lead my men to the west and assist with your ships in the skies. I will take my leave of you two now. Long flight has me tired. And mother?" Sytravious asked turning back.

"Yes son?" She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Where is Fang?"

The mind numbing explosion shook the tower violently before Glenda could respond......

* * *

**HOGWARTS**

Hermione entered Harry's old suite now rightfully hers. As head girl she enjoyed the private quarters recently vacated. She set her bags down from her trip to Diagon Alley earlier that day. The majority of her afternoon was spent doing a little shopping for herself and Harry. She decided that just because he wasn't around for their first Valentines Day was no reason not to buy him anything. She purchased a new set of quidditch robes and gloves that matched along with a silk night gown that she thought he might enjoy seeing her in.

While in the area Hermione even checked into Olivander's and bought his latest design she had previously requested. It was a six inch wand with a dragons heart string core like her own. Hermione was a huge advocate for freeing house elves and she thought she would start by trying to get Kreacher to accept this small wand as a symbol of good will from her and Harry. Not that the house elf ever would need a wand to perform magic but she thought it was a cute idea.

With a flick of her own wand the fireplace roared to life and she began to undress while letting out a yawn. The sun was beginning to set now and a soft snow fell from the dark clouds and sprinkled the castle grounds with a white blanket of flakes. Hermione would be using extra hot water tonight.

Before she could get even halfway undressed however a soft knock was heard at her door. Hermione quickly buttoned her shirt back up and tossed her robe over herself for warmth. As she pulled open her door a few inches she made out Ron's calm face looking back at her.

"Hello Ron? What's up?" She asked confused.

"Hermione can I come in? It's Important." Ron replied casually.

"I don't think it would be appropriate for you to be seen coming into my room at this hour Ron…Can't it wait until after my shower and in the common room?"

"I don't think Harry would want us talking about his surprise in front of everyone now would he?" Ron replied with a soft smile. "Now let me in before someone does see me standing here."

"Harry?" Hermione grabbed Ron by his sleeve and yanked him into her sitting room.

"Yes that's right. I just seen him earlier in Hogsmeade. It's suppose to be a surprise but I thought you might want to change and pretty up and all that?" Ron walked into the sitting room with his hands in his pocket and began whistling merrily as he glanced around the room.

"You're telling me that Harry is here in England tonight?! Ron that's wonderful! Oh my but I need to shower and change and….. Thank you!" She beamed and tossed her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Yea yea just hurry up then. He is waiting at Grimmauld Place. I'll wait out here?" He plopped down onto a couch and put his arms behind his head comfortably.

"Sure make yourself at home. I'll be ready in no time at all!" Hermione practically skipped to her private room to shower and change. The excitement she felt at seeing Harry again filled her with such happiness she hardly thought how absurd the whole idea sounded. After all it was Ron bringing the good news.

As Hermione dressed and fixed herself up for Harry she remembered her presents and sorted through them to bring with her. Eyeing the little wand she imagined Kreacher grabbing the bags from her being his usual helpful self. She decided hiding the wand from him was in order. After glancing around she chose her stockings she was wearing and slid the wand inside by her calf.

After a quick look in the mirror and a pinch of her cheeks she ran back out to the sitting room with her things and joined Ron. He was still sitting with a relaxed look about him while staring into the fire.

"Now did you physically see Harry or did he send you a message? This just seems to good to be true." Hermione asked curiously.

"Blimey Hermione! I seen him with my own eyes. He even bought me a butter beer. Now let's hurry along before we are late." Ron stood up and walked to the fireplace with a pouch in his hand.

"Floo Network, I almost forgot Harry had one in this room." Hermione rushed over to Ron and waited as he took a small pinch out and sprinkled it into the fire. The flames burned brightly into the familiar green color and the two jumped in quickly.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" They shouted together and disappeared with a flash.

Dolohov closed the last cabinet in Harry's kitchen disgusted. He had searched everywhere for something he considered decent to eat and finally gave up. Fang and the rest of the crew were searching the drawing room for anything useful until the Weasley idiot and the bushy haired witch Granger showed up. So far nothing of great use was found besides a few pricey antiques and artifacts from the Black family that they pocketed at once.

The kitchen fireplace began to glow green with bright flames so Dolohov pushed against the wall out of sight and with a flick of his wand dimmed all the lights. Whoever was coming through would not have the chance to see him coming. He chose not to alert Fang so he could take the glory of Hermione's capture for his own. Sytravious should be pleased and maybe give him a great reward and even a higher rank. Besides he had an old grudge against Potter and the opportunity to hurt his girl was too tempting to pass up.

Hermione and Ron appeared moments later out of the fire and into the kitchen. Ron stood off to the side and stared away into the dark room not even blinking. Hermione looked around at the mess and frowned. Waving her own wand the lights turned back on. All the cabinets were opened with their contents thrown onto the floor. The chairs were knocked over and the cupboard lay wide open.

"What happened here Ron? Where is Harry? Is everything….." Hermione lost her words in her throat as she caught the sight of Dolohov rushing at her from the side.

She slid down to the floor to escape his grasp and his knee ran into her head as he tripped over her body. He landed on some dishes causing a crashing sound throughout the house.

"Death Eaters! Ron get Harry quickly!" Hermione gasped as she held the side of her head and winced in pain.

Dolohov jumped back to his feet and grabbed Hermione's ankles dragging her roughly toward him and with a strong pull into the air he threw her into the cabinet fixtures with a crash as she fell onto the counter top dropping her wand.

"Oww! Ron please do something! Help!!" Hermione cried out in pain.

But Ron just stood there with the same blank stare just watching her getting attacked without so much as flinching. The imperious curse did it's job wonderfully. The sound of loud footsteps could be heard from upstairs coming down from the drawing room.

Dolohov rushed toward Hermione once again and began choking her with brute force. Her hands instinctively grabbed his own and tried desperately to loosen his death grip on her throat. She had only moments before she would pass out so her knee lifted with blinding speed into his crotch causing him to grunt in pain.

Dolohov grabbed a handful of her hair and swung her off the counter onto the table with a dreadful bang. A chunk oh her hair was still gripped in his fist as he glared at her with violence. He didn't notice the small cupboard slowly open in the corner of the kitchen and a small old house elf creep out stealthily toward him.

Hermione noticed Kreacher about to attack and flipped off the kitchen table toward her wand frantically. Dolohov made a move to grab her again but was bombarded with hundreds of flying dishes breaking all over his face and body as Kreacher let out a scream while hurling every piece of china at the enraged Death eater.

While Dolohov was distracted by the brave Kreacher Hermione grabbed her wand as the sounds of running footsteps came dangerously nearer to the kitchen. She swung it around to Dolohov as he swiftly kicked the elf across the room into the fireplace screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted enraged and fired her spell right into Dolohov's chest.

"**Reducto**!"

The spell slammed right into Dolohov and exploded against him as his blood splattered across the floor and into the walls. He clutched his chest in shock and fell backwards into the cabinets. He was bleeding profusely and bits of his flesh were charred and missing. His body slid down slowly to the floor as the blood pooled around him.

The first Oder of the Dragon soldier ran into the kitchen and slipped in the blood and fell on his back roughly next to the dead Death Eater.

"Shit! What the fuck is this…..?" He rubbed his head angrily and looked around.

Hermione was about to shoot another spell when she was blindsided by a masked wizard in all black.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione's wand went flying out of her hands and she backed up with fear in her eyes as a group of masked men made their way into the kitchen. One helped up his comrade who slipped and the others filed behind the obvious leader. The man who disarmed her wore a golden dragon mask and Grindelwalds mark on his dark robes.

"Sytravious…..? It can't be! How did you get in here?" Hermione gasped.

"Don't be so dense. Your good friend Weasley told us the secret location of course. Even let us in with a smile. The imperious curse works marvelously doesn't it? And if you haven't figured it out by now your savior Harry Potter won't be joining us. He isn't even here. Never was." The masked wizard laughed as the others joined him.

Ron stood there still staring at Hermione as if in a trance. He was powerless to help her or himself. He had performed the tasks Fang had appointed him and now he was like a statue in the corner waiting for more orders.

"She looks delicious my lord…..can't we just have a little fun before we leave? Look at her shaking! I can hardly control myself." One of the soldiers begged groping his crotch.

Hermione took another step back and glared at the man while she covered her self with her arms and looked at Ron pleadingly.

"Hmmm let me think about that…" Fang replied. He then smacked the soldier across the face with such force it caused him to stumble backwards.

"How about no!? You pompous imbecile! Didn't you see what she did to Dolohov? And you want to play games? No this witch is a feisty one. We won't delay." Fang walked closer to Hermione who shrank back still trembling.

"Now don't be afraid dear. We all have to die sometime." he whispered with a sneer.

Fang's wand pointed at Hermione's face as her eyes widened in fear. She held her breath quickly and closed her eyes waiting for the death strike. It never came however. Instead a simpler spell hit her.

"Stupify!"

Hermione's body fell to the ground stiffly. Fang stood over her peering through the golden mask. She did look delicious. Her skirt had lifted slightly during her fall revealing creamy soft thighs. Perhaps after Sytravious dueled the soon to be angry Potter he could keep her for himself? He smiled at the thought as he picked Hermione up and covered her face with a black sack and tossed her over his shoulder.

"What about the red head? Do we kill him?" A soldier asked curiously looking back at Ron.

"No…Leave him to witness the events here." Fang walked right up to Ron's face and stared him right in the eye.

"Tell Harry he can collect what's left of his girlfriend if and when he can defeat me in battle!" Fang turned away still dressed as Sytravious and popped out the room with Hermione while the rest of his men apparated away with him.

The kitchen was left in a disarray with Kreacher still smoking in the fire and Dolohov bleeding out on the floor. Ron stood facing straight ahead like a statue. A single tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

**NURMENGUARD**

"Ok just keep walking normal and quit looking around for us. You look guilty of something. The tower is straight ahead." Proudfoot mumbled to the now disguised Savage.

Harry had his cloak over the werewolf and himself while they followed Savage through the camp. The brute sized wizard now resembled Jin Lee and carried the multiple explosives in a sack over his shoulder trying to blend in with all the soldiers who were mostly laying down or drinking by the fires.

The sounds of laughter and foreign languages surrounded them while they inched closer to the prison tower. Only moments before a huge red dragon was seen flying over the camp in circles as everyone cheered. The spirits of the men still remained high even after the dragon disappeared on top of the tower. Harry recognized the beast for what it truly was or who rather. They had little time to waste.

Four guards stood watch at the base of the tower and watched the celebrations with amusement. Savage walked right up to them without a care.

"Some party huh?" he spoke in his natural voice.

"What the?" The guards shouted.

The spells of the three aurors hit them in less than a few seconds. They were now disarmed and unconscious. Savage dragged their bodies into the entrance of the tower and began his work planting the explosives. They lost enough time trying to sneak across the camp after the arrival of Sytravious. The sun would be rising soon and the diversion wasn't in place yet. Savage worked with great speed and skill.

Harry and Proudfoot stood watch carefully while the men continued their celebrations outside not suspecting the spies in their midst. Savage removed the final charge from his sack and set it down with a grunt onto the front hall floor. It weighed the most and even he had to strain to carry it. Thank Merlin for the enchanted sack he held them in. They felt light as a feather until removed.

"Alright gents our work here is done. All we have to do is get the hell out of dodge before this potion wears off." Savage said excitedly.

"Bad news big guy. It already has!" Harry groaned.

Sure enough the features of Savage began to take over and within moments he was returned to his normal size and girth. Red Mohawk standing up high and proud.

"Well fuck me. Ain't that a bitch?" Savage complained.

"Silence! We still haven't received Williamson's signal and the sun will be up soon. We have to get as far from this fortress as possible! Any ideas?" Proudfoot said.

"Not really. How about a diversion for our diversion so to speak. The other guys are still out there waiting on us. If we cause a big enough ruckus in here I'm sure they will start some sort of noise out there? Buy us a moment to disappear." Harry added.

"Why don't we just apperate?" Savage asked.

"Can't. don't think I haven't tried. Anti Apperation barriers are up around this place. We have to get out side the walls first." Harry informed them.

"Run for it and take as many out as we can?" Proudfoot asked the two aurors.

Harry and Savage exchanged looks and then shrugged.

"Fuck it. Why not? We can't just sit in here waiting." Harry replied.

"I'll blow this place as we run out too. That should distract everyone from us for sure." Savage added with a smile.

"No! We have to wait for the signal first." Proudfoot reminded him.

"Wait a minute! I can just use my cloak and scare the piss out of everyone near here enough to draw them away from you two. Take the first opportunity to head back to the trench. Deal?" Harry asked.

"You sure you're ok with that Harry?" Savage asked.

"Yea you don't have to sacrifice yourself in such a way. We are in this together." Proudfoot whispered.

"No one is going to get hurt tonight. I will catch up with you guys at the trench trust me." Harry replied nodding.

"Very well. Be careful and Merlin be with you." Savage said as Proudfoot watched Harry disappear under his cloak impressed with the young wizards backbone.

The closest fire to the entrance of the tower had about twenty men around it singing some strange song Harry didn't recognize. So he didn't mind interrupting them by lighting several of their robes on fire simultaneously. The shock of the smoke rising from the robes of so many men sent countless soldiers in a panic using multiple aquamenti spells everywhere.

Harry then went on to add floods of water around those same wizards casting the spells creating more confusion. Everyone nearby was blaming the others for incompetence and drunken mistakes. Soon a fight broke out amongst the groups of wizards around the fortress. No one caught sight of the large muscular wizard and the scarred one sneaking out of the tower and disappearing behind the closest buildings.

Harry followed Savage and Proudfoot still beneath his cloak and shot random spells at any camp within ear shot or sight of the fleeing aurors. Random fires and explosions distracted plenty as they made their daring escape. But eventually their luck ran out and a group spotted Savage and began shouting profanities while firing off attacks.

Harry pointed both his wands and popped off multiple counter spells at the coming enemies. The spells collided in mid air and alerted Savage and Proudfoot who turned around and fired off their own attacks. Several of the dark army went down while others took cover and began shouting for help.

The situation was looking to go from shitty to worse really quick. But a loud bang caused most of the camp to look up and outside the walls of Nurmenguard. Rising from the tree line of the Black Forest a bright green sparkling light shot high into the air. It left a trail of white smoke as it rose higher and higher. Once it was at cloud level it exploded wonderfully in a firework display and took the shape of a lighting bolt that remarkably resembled the scar on Harry's forehead.

"If that ain't Williamson's signal then I never seen one!" Savage shouted.

He went into his pocket and whispered a spell into his hand and opened his palm. A bright little ball of light shot of it and moved with blinding speed back towards the prison tower of Nurmenguard. It disappeared into the entrance and the shock of the night rang into the air.

The enchanted explosion that erupted would put the scientist of the Manhattan Project to shame. The tower shook violently and a ripple of force could be seen flowing up the building like a wave. Bricks and debris flew out in all directions and rained down on all soldiers around it. The smoke plume that rose from the explosion rose so high into the air that the ships flying overhead had to retreat south to get away from it. It's purple color could be seen rising brightly into the early morning skies resembling a giant mushroom.

If that wasn't bad enough the shock wave on the ground was even worse. The earth rose up like a tidal wave at least 200 feet around the tower sending hundreds of men flying into the air. The heat wave that followed it claimed any lives spared. The total area circumference of 400 feet around was destroyed.

The tower itself rocked slowly back and forth a few moments after and then began to fall like a tower of dominoes into the ground creating a thick cloud of dust over the camp. A loud roar of a dragon could be heard in the skies above but not seen due to the debris.

By the time the soldiers recovered from the blast the three aurors they were chasing disappeared. Harry ran like lighting toward the trench in the back not looking behind him. Savage and Proudfoot were a few yards ahead of him jumping into the secret exit. No sooner had Savage released his trigger that he was gone like the wind and the two other aurors wasted no time keeping up. The tremor from their trap surprised even them and they all tripped and fell with the pulse of the bomb. As they emerged from the perimeter of the fortress Harry looked up into the sky and gasped at the sight. Multiple green firework like signals were rising and exploding in the far distance to reveal the lighting bolt mark. The eight nation army had arrived and they were serious about Harry being their champion apparently. His lighting bolt mark blanketed the sky for miles around to the north and west. A chill went through him as he continued running to meet with Neville, Kingsley and Williamson who was waving them forward frantically.

"Bloody fucking hell that was beautiful mates! What in Merlin's beard did you put in that thing Savage!?" Williamson shouted as they caught up to their friends.

"Don't answer that just yet Savage! Keep running! We haven't gotten far enough to apparate yet!" Kingsley shouted over his shoulder as he ran on.

Harry caught up with Neville as he his sweat poured down his brow. The two old friends exchanged big smiles and high fives as they ran into the forest. They half expected the whole might of the dark army to come chasing after them but it was not the case. The soldiers in the fortress expected the full force of the eight nation army to march through the gates after that blast and the got into defensive formations. Sytravious flew overhead in his dragon form fanning the flames of the blast with his mighty wings. The aurors enjoyed a clean get away into the coming morning light.

Once they returned close to their tree they felt the restrictive barrier lift around them and they stopped to catch their breath.

"We have to catch up with the aurors! Did Gawain mention where to meet?" Harry asked in between panting breaths.

"The fields to the north west. He should have a pavilion set up by now." Kinglsey informed the group. "We should see it from the hill we arrived on a few weeks ago. Apparate there now!"

With a spin and a pop shortly after the six aurors apparated to the hill and ran to the top of it to survey the fields to the north. The battle field they observed that first night looked much larger during the morning light. Countless formations lined up on the far end with giant banners of multiple armies united as dragons and griffons flew around forming a perimeter in the skies above. Bag pipes and drums rang out into the thick morning air as the eight nation army officially announced it's arrival.

Kingsley pointed out a large white pavilion in the rear of the center formation. They all concentrated on in and popped once more toward their friends.

The pavilion of aurors was programmed to sense their presence and allowed the six man team to apparate right into it. Gawain and the rest of the aurors spun around and stared with joy and pride at the sweaty and dirty team of men. Harry, Neville, Proudfoot, Kingsley, Williamson, and Savage all stood there exhausted and tired but still managed to smile at their comrades.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Shouted Gawain and he clapped while the rest of the pavilion followed suit. The numbers of the auror office had reached it maximum number and about 200 witches and wizards applauded the work and bravery of Kingsley and his team.

"We knew you were still alive when we saw the signal of Harry's scar!" Uma shouted.

"So that was on purpose?" Harry asked shaking his head.

"Yea well the people love you Harry. You're the conqueror of you-know-who and the face of the country. I though the symbols would be a nice change from the dark mark." Gawain admitted.

"What was that explosion though? We were terrified something happened to you all. So soon after the signal and all." Gawain added.

"Sir you said you needed a diversion while you got the formations in line. Well I may have over did it but I doubt the dark army will be rushing out to meet us anytime soon." Savage replied with a smirk.

The pavilion erupted with cheers and laughter and the reality of what happened sunk in. As Harry joined in with the merry mood he caught the eye of Gawain who watched him carefully as he whispered to Kingsley. The two men enchained emotional words and Kingsley slowly looked back at Harry worried.

A feeling of sickening worry filled his stomach and he could barely swallow as he watched Kingsley walk toward him with Gawain in tow. Proudfoot who had been listening to the discussion between the men walked faster and reached Harry first.

"Have a seat Harry. This won't be easy son……" Proudfoot put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Harry managed to say.

Kingsley arrived with Gawain and looked at Harry with sympathy and worry.

"What the fuck is it then!? Tell me what's wrong!" Harry shouted.

The pavilion quieted down and looked in Harry's direction surprised at his outburst. Savage and Williamson crossed their arms and got closer to Harry curiously. Neville watched with a worried glance. All eyes were on Kingsley to reply to Harry.

"We only just found out before you ariived my boy." Gawain spoke sadly.

"I'm so sorry Harry…It's Hermione…… They took her." Kingsley revealed.

* * *

_I honestly wanted to keep going but I don't want to rush the story. I Hope this will keep you satisfied until next time. Ja ne (Learn new words all the time.)_


	21. A Beautiful Lie

_Ok i'll be honest. I slacked a bit on the update. Not on the actual chapter but by taking forever to start it. Apologies to the loyal readers. Hopefully you enjoy. Oh yea...I do not own Harry Potter! Lol_

**CHAPTER 20**

**A Beautiful Lie**

Hermione and Ron had been reported missing hours ago and due to their high profiles as Harry's closest friends the ministry wasted no time tracking down their known locations. The scene that was found now at 12 Grimmauld Place was truly disturbing and hard to stomach for even the most trained investigator. The smell of decaying flesh filled the air and got stronger the closer they got to the kitchen. The copper stench of blood took over once inside the room and Aberforth was filled with dread and fear as he took in the chaotic appearance of things.

He had allowed a team of investigators into the home with him along with a photographer for recording evidence. When it was discovered that Dolohov's carcass was the source of the stench a wave of temporary relief washed over the team. But it was short lived when pieces of Hermione's hair were found clenched in his fist. The fact remained that there was a fierce struggle and fight here and Hermione was still missing.

Ron however was found under a curse and frozen in the corner of the kitchen looking ghastly pale and sick. They had a team of healers removing his curse now and holding him for questioning. The news of Hermione's disappearance had been sent to Harry less than an hour ago but Aberforth knew it wouldn't be long until the strong headed boy would be heading this way. The hard decision of leaving the scene as it was for Harry to go through rested on his shoulders.

Being it was Harry's home he would know best what was out of place to better solve the mystery of what exactly happened. But this was no view to come home to. Aberforth decided to at least have the blood cleaned up and the smell of death removed at once.

"My dear man could you please cover the poor elf's body? He has suffered enough besides having to endure being stared at by your curious gaze!" Aberforth lectured a younger technician.

The young wizard mumbled his apologies and covered Kreacher's badly burned body. He was barely alive when they found him and he had just passed away from his wounds only moments before. Aberforth was able to extract his last memory before his dying breath with the elf's permission. Once he returned to Hogwarts he would use the pensieve to review the incident more clearly. The appearance of Dolohov immediately pointed to the Masked Wizard Sytravious as the main suspect in the crime. Aberforth saw first hand that Sytravious was the last person seen with the death eater before right before their duel a few months before.

"Minister Dumbledore? The boy wishes to speak with you now." One of the investigator's informed him causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Yes of course…." Aberforth turned away from the horrific scene in the kitchen as his men continued to clean up the blood.

Ron was up in the drawing room sipping a hot tea while being looked over by a healer. He was badly shaken up and in a daze. The memory of the kidnapping was a fog to him and he struggled greatly to recollect anything at all.

"I'm sorry sir it's mainly a blank. The last thing I recall was walking to Hogsmeade for some reason and then it's all fuzzy. I don't remember how I got here. But I do remember her voice……. She was pleading for my help. But I couldn't move….I-I couldn't even see her." Ron sunk his head and wiped a tear away.

"Dear boy you were under one of the oldest and most powerful spells known to the magical world. An Imperious curse is difficult for even the most skilled wizard to resist. Surely everyone will understand." Aberforth tried reasoning with Ron.

"Will Harry? Will he understand that I led the girl we both befriended and fell in love with to her most likely end? She has to be ok…she has to be, I couldn't live with myself if Hermione is harmed…." Ron slumped into the couch and closed his eyes.

The emotion trauma had him spent and he could barely sit up much less speak anymore. Aberforth decided to let him be until later on. He thought about Ron's last question now. Would Harry react badly to this discovery of Ron's unconscious role or would he understand? Aberforth hoped for the sake of peace and friendship that tempers were in check. Staring at the wall clock he sighed a breath of worry as the timing for Harry's arrival was surely coming closer.

"Mr. Weasley why do you think they took Hermione? It doesn't make sense….You see the war has already begun and Harry is clearly at the forefront of it. Any enemies would have clearly done battle with Harry regardless no? Why provoke him further?" Aberforth pondered his thoughts to Ron.

"I don't know….Hermione mentioned a few days ago that Harry was friends with that Masked Wizard. How he got along with anyone like that is beyond my reasoning but maybe he wants to get Harry away from the army to fight alone? Poor Hermione got dragged into this mess…… If Harry would have just left her alone…." Ron started to say.

"Then I believe we would be investigating the disappearance of your sister Ginny instead Mr. Weasley. Don't assume that Harry's relationship or lack of one with Hermione would have made her any safer either." Aberforth lectured while looking over his spectacles.

"I know I didn't mean to imply…..I just wish this was a bad dream. We have to get her back Professor. Do you think there is a real chance?" Ron asked almost pleading.

"I don't know, It all depends what the motivation behind the attack was. The ministry lacks the resources now to pursue this past our borders. With the war going on I have only been left with the power to run the administrative side of things while Minister Shacklebolt is away. However even if we did have the man power I don't think there is anyone in our ranks who has the means to go after this Sytravious head on. It's an obvious trap and whoever walks into is in grave danger. I can't think of any of my men willing to take on such a task…..except of course….." Aberforth was interrupted by the sounds of crashing dishes and shouts from downstairs.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was packed as the many students talked about the absence of the head girl and Ronald Weasley. With out the prefect and Hermione present the leadership of the house students was left with the head mistress and she took one last look over the room before slipping into Hermione's suite that was vacated by Harry weeks earlier. It was eerily quiet and devoid of life compared to the last few months at school. It was as if the room itself was in mourning from the absence of Hermione and Harry. Mcgonagall slumped into the sitting room couch and sighed heavily wondering what could possibly go wrong after this.

Her answer came from the loud shouts of the students out side the door as the knob began to rattle roughly and someone could be heard swearing under their breath. Minerva stood up and was about to head for the door when it burst open off its hinges and came crashing down onto the floor of the sitting room. The students stood in shocked silence as Harry strode into the room with wand in hand wearing a look of fierce anger and worry on his face. His jaw was clenched tightly shut while he surveyed the empty room until he fixed his blood shut eyes on the head mistress.

She could tell he was extremely upset and had been crying. But the look he had now made her approach him with a calm and cautious tone.

"Harry…..I'm sorry dear. She isn't here anymore……." Mcgonagall whispered.

"What happened? Where is she? Who did this!?" Harry shouted out as he hurried into Hermione's bedroom. Neville came into view now panting and out of breath from the common room. He looked at the broken door and up to the head mistress. They exchanged worried glances and they winced at the sound of Harry crashing things around the bedroom.

"I don't know what's going on Harry please try to calm down. The students are worried enough with the war and the absence of Hermione and Ron….." She called out to him in the bedroom.

Harry quieted down and slowly walked back into the sitting room. The Gryffindor students were all peering into the suite nervously but with awe at the sight of Harry's arrival. All eyes were on him as he stared into the head mistress's eyes curiously.

"Did you say Ron's absence? He is gone too?!" Harry asked worried.

"Oh dear…….they didn't tell you then? Yes Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared about the same time. He was seen coming in this room and they have been gone ever since." Mcgonagall was holding back her own tears as she spoke. The hurt expression on Harry's face was too much to bear. She sat down and looked away from him.

"What the bloody hell……?" Harry balled his fists and stared into the fire speechless.

Just then Ginny came running into the room and threw her arms around Harry's neck as her tears flowed down her face. She had been in her room crying when she heard the uproar from down stairs. A fellow student had gotten her with the news of Harry's arrival.

"Harry! It's awful! They just up and vanished with no warning, you have to find them please…..!" Ginny cried out while holding him.

Harry let her cry while he patted her back. He stared at Neville and back to the opening where all the students were staring.

"Do you think you could close the…." Harry started to say.

"Door? Afraid not mate. You kind of destroyed it on your way in remember, forget the password?" Neville asked pointing to the splintered door.

"Err right……password" Harry rubbed his temples and took in a deep breath. He stared into the fire again letting his mind calm down a second while he composed his thoughts. A small sparkle caught his eye though as the fire reflected off of it. It was on the floor near the fireplace.

Harry slowly pulled Ginny's grasp off him and set her down on the couch next to Mcgonagall who now hugged her for and soothed her sobs. He walked slowly to the fireplace and knelt down examining the carpet closer.

"Neville bring me a vial…." Harry mumbled.

Neville walked over and pulled a small glass vial from his pouch and handed it over. Harry immediately took it and pinched some of the sparkling powder from the floor and put it inside the vial. Both aurors stared at the familiar substance for a moment before Harry spoke again.

"Floo powder…..What ever happened to them at least we know they left from Hogwarts willingly. Where were they going?" Harry asked out loud.

"Wish I knew mate…" Neville answered. He was glad Harry had started to speak calmer for once. Ever since the news in Nurmenguard of Hermione's disappearance Harry had been in a rage. Neville had to scramble just to keep up with him.

"Did you say floo powder? If that's how they really left here then there is a way to follow their path." Mcgonagall spoke up with hope.

Harry looked back at her now and clenched his jaw again. He exchanged looks with Neville and Ginny then stood up.

"How do we follow?" He asked impatiently.

* * *

The fireplace in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place lit up brightly with green flames to the surprise of the team of wizards working the crime scene. Harry and Neville jumped out of the flames and into the kitchen with impressive speed.

The shock of where he was and the scene in front of him hit him like a train in his chest. It was his own kitchen that Hermione had traveled to and it now lay in chaos with broken glass and cabinets everywhere. The chairs of the table were thrown over and the table itself was cracked badly. To make Harry even more upset he now took in the sight of strange men standing there staring at him startled with a dead body covered in sheets at their feet and Hermione was nowhere in sight. Harry had seen enough. The time for questions would come later.

He pointed his wand without thinking and slashed it across the room at the men. A blast of strong wind sent the wizards and even more dishes flying across the kitchen and into the furthest wall as they screamed in protest. One scrambled to run out the kitchen but Harry kicked the table with brute force sending it sliding across the floor and into the door with a loud bang blocking the mans path. Harry pointed his wand at the mans face with rage in his eyes while Neville rushed to try to decipher who the men were and what was going on.

"Wait wait!! Please Mr. Potter I am with the ministry! We are here with Minister Dumbledore at his personal request. I am not the enemy please!" The young wizard begged while shutting his eyes tightly.

Neville carefully and slowly put his hand over Harry's arm and pushed the wand down away from the scared mans face. Harry was breathing deeply and still glaring at the man but allowed Neville to move him away.

"He is telling the truth Harry. I got the credentials from the other men." Neville said calmly.

The kitchen door was forced open with the force of Aberforth's spell and the old wizard came rushing into the kitchen followed by Ron and the healer.

"What the bloody hell are you idiots doing down here….. Oh hello Harry? You're here…" Aberforth cut himself off with a whisper.

"Ron!" Harry rushed over to his friend and grabbed him by the shoulders after a quick hug. He stared into Ron's face with worry and relief and hugged him again.

"Blast it! I thought something terrible had happened to you!" Harry breathed out some stress.

Ron looked away with guilt and Harry could tell something was still very wrong. The realization that Hermione was not amongst their number brought him back to his venomous rage. He scanned the room and looked at the dead body cover on the floor.

Harry walked over before Aberforth could stop him and ripped the cover off Dolohov's dead body. He gasped at first then just stood there staring at the dead death eater with not so hidden anger. He focused now on the fatal injury the man bore on his chest.

"Reducto attack. And the caster meant to kill. Was this you Ron?" Harry asked.

"N-No Harry. I d-don't know what happened…." Ron whispered not looking him in the eye.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were here no? How did Dolohov get in my house anyway?" Harry turned to face Ron.

"Harry please control your anger. I know this is very shocking and hard for you my boy but we have a lot to work out here. For starters Ron was under the Imperious Curse all day. He won't remember anything. The only other persons here during this struggle we know of is Kreacher, Dolohov and obviously Hermione. We can deduct that the elf or Hermione stuck the fatal blow to our death eater here. I'm leaning toward Hermione. We found this in his fist." Aberforth handed over the strands of hair to Harry.

Harry held Hermione's hairs in his hand slowly while his eyes got redder again and glazed over with wet tears. His arm was shaking while he clenched them in his hand. For the first time the rage in Harry overcame the love inside of him and it showed. The room began to slowly tremble and the glasses jingled around and debris began to rise around him as he breathed in deeply with anger.

The men in the room stepped away from him and Aberforth, Neville and Ron as well watched worried at the change in Harry before their very eyes.

"And Kreacher…..?" Harry said through his clenched teeth.

"He didn't make it Harry…..But he is the key to figuring out what happened here….We managed to retrieve his last memory before he died. Harry I'm very sorry for your loss but please calm down…I think you're scaring the men." Aberforth whispered.

Harry glanced over to everyone in the room and saw the fear in their eyes. He took a deep breath and the energy around him began to subside. Looking down into his hands again he caressed the soft hairs before tossing them down except for one. He twirled the one hair around his finger into a loop and placed it in his locket with Hermione's picture.

"So the Imperious Curse? Is that how they got in Ron?" Harry asked now as he looked at Ron in the eye.

Ron gulped and said nothing but slowly nodded as his eyes watered again.

Harry quickly strode toward Ron before anyone could get between them and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him while asking questions.

"Do you remember who attacked you? Where were you going, what were you doing last!? Think Ron!" Harry shouted out.

"Harry please calm…" Aberforth and Neville started to say.

"IF SOMEONE TELLS ME TO CALM DOWN OR RELAX ONE MORE TIME THERE GOING TO BE A SERIOUS MISUNDERSTANDING IN HERE!!!!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs.

The room went silent and Ron slumped in Harry's grasp sliding down to the floor. He was distraught and his emotions were getting the better of him.

"I-I don't really recall. I was in the great hall with the gang then I remember being in Hogsmeade but that's it. Next thing I know I'm like in a darkness and I can hear Hermione calling me for help but I can't move or even see her. And a s-scary voice talking to me….." Ron's eyes lit up as he remembered more.

Aberforth stood up now and joined Harry next to Ron while listening in. All ears clung to Ron's voice.

"A v-voice was speaking to me very deep and creepy. It said something about you getting your girlfriend when you go to a battle? I don't remember I'm sorry Harry. Please don't hate me mate? I couldn't control myself. Please….." Ron whispered.

"I don't hate you Ron……But I need you to remember more. We have got to get Hermione back before it's too late. You said Hogsmeade? Do you remember where you were?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Uhhhh……I don't know ummmm….The Three Broomsticks! That's it. But I know I wasn't there for a drink!" Ron added when all looked at him with suspicion.

"Professor take that memory you collected to Mcgonagall's office in Hogwarts and please wait for me there. You gentleman please see to it that Kreacher's body is properly wrapped and taken care of. Neville go to the Three Broomsticks and speak to Madam Rosmerta. See if she remembers seeing Ron earlier yesterday." Harry spoke his instructions calmly while looking at Ron with sympathy.

"I'm sure Dolohov's body will be inspected further by our examiners?" Harry asked Aberforth.

"Certainly my boy. I'll see to it that everything is taking care of here. No worries. Where are you going though?" Aberforth asked.

"I'm going to take Ron back personally. I know someone who will want to see him…." Harry extended his hand down to Ron who was still slouching on the kitchen floor.

Ron grabbed his hand firmly and Harry tugged him up to his feet.

"Neville meet us in Mcgonagall's office when you're done in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing Harry. You can count on me." Neville popped out of the room in a twirl and Aberforth apparated away as well.

Harry took one last look around the destroyed kitchen and wondered what Hermione must be going through. On the kitchen counter he spotted what looked exactly like his silver charm necklace. The chain had been broken but the locket remained intact. It was Hermione's matching one to his. Grabbing the charm he slid it onto his own chain and silently prayed that her brains and guts would keep her alive long enough for him to find her. And he would find her he promised himself. No matter who got in his way or what he had to do.

"Come on Ron. We're going back to Hogwarts….." Harry held out his arm.

Ron grabbed hold of it and the two friends popped away out of the kitchen leaving the ministry officials to clean and sort through the mess.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

All Hermione knew when she woke up was that her head was throbbing terribly. There was a painful bump where Dolohov's knee had struck her. The memories of the kidnapping flooded her brain and she sat up quickly trying to look around but her head was covered with a dark sack and she could not see anything but darkness. The sound of dripping water could be heard though with the small quick footsteps of rats.

Hermione shivered and wondered where Sytravious had brought her. Was she in Nurmenguard? Her body was sore all over and she felt the strong need for water. Her coughing alerted her visitors in the room of her consciences.

"Our guest has awoken it seems" Glenda said aloud as he voice echoed in the room.

Hermione stiffened up and tilted her head in the direction of the voice while wishing this was all a bad dream.

"So it seems she has my lady." Fang answered.

"You have done excellent! Let's take a look at the precious thing…" Glenda's voice was much closer now and Hermione flinched when she felt the sack being removed from her head.

Hermione was in a dark stone room she saw now. Almost like a dungeon. Small torches flanked the walls and strong steel bars lined the wall behind the witch standing over her. It was a prison cell she was in.

"Rise and shine sweetheart! Isn't this lovely…. Hermione right?" Glenda asked with an evil smile.

Hermione glared at the witch and turned her face away defiantly. Fang met her gaze now and sneered back at her shaking his head slowly.

"Is that anyway to treat your hostess?" Glenda replied with anger.

Her wand was out a second later and she shot multiple bolts of electricity out of it and into Hermione while the younger girl screamed out in pain. The cruel torture continued for several long minutes that seemed like years for Hermione when Glenda finally grew bored with it and lowered her wand.

"Now let's try this again love. Hermione's the name right?" Glenda asked again with a cold tone.

"Y-yes…..that's' right." Hermione groaned out as she lay on her side hugging her body tightly from the pain of the attack.

"I would ask you if you knew why you're here but from what I hear of your brilliant mind I assume you have figured that much out on your own hmmmm?" Glenda added.

"Yes…….You want to bait H-Harry." Hermione replied trembling from fear of another shock of electricity.

"Very good…..You catch on quick. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Glenda Grindelwald. You met my son I'm sure. Sytravious can be a bit stubborn sometimes but in the end he always see's things my way. While he is the power behind this war make no mistake I am the brains. " Glenda smirked down at Hermione.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand this war? Sytravious and Harry were friends why would he want to kidnap me?" Hermione pleaded.

Glenda responded with another shock of electricity which sent a wave of burning pain through Hermione's body again as she screamed loudly into the empty dungeon.

"Friends!? You say friends? Bahh! Rubbish! We don't care about friendship. This is about the wand and putting wizards in their rightful place in society. Harry and Sytravious seem to want to pussy foot around fighting and I lack the patience. You're here to speed things along. But don't get too comfortable Ms. Granger. I highly doubt a rescue is in your future. Harry will lose to my son I can assure you. And before he does you will be long gone. Until then…" Glenda shocked Hermione one more time for the pleasure of the sweet sound of her screams.

Hermione lay on the floor shaking in pain as her tears wet her cheeks. Her hand slowly reached for her locket around her neck. But she found nothing there. It must have fallen off in the kitchen she thought as she cried harder. The sound of Glenda leaving brought her some hope for peace but it was interrupted by Fang's voice.

"Poor child…. All alone and so far away from home. Fear not you may be on your final moments before death but I can assure you I won't let you die unhappy." He leaned over her limp body face down and smelled her hair deeply.

Hermione stiffened up and turned her face away from him.

"Such innocent beauty…..it would be a shame to let it go to waste." Fang kissed her cheek softly allowing his tongue to trace along the spot he kissed.

Hermione twisted quickly beneath him and connected her elbow to his nose making a crunching noise as she did so. He jumped up in pain and held his nose while she sat up and aimed a well placed kick to his groin. It connected with a strong snap while he grunted in more pain.

Hermione jumped to her feet and headed for the door to her cell which was still open. Her feet tried to run as fast as possible but the attack from Glenda left her severely weakened she realized and she was in more of a slow jog. Fang got up slowly and with rage pointed his wand at the door as it slammed shut before she could reach it.

"I should have known better based on what you did to Dolohov. I should be lucky you don't have your wand hmmmm? Now it seems some manners are missing here. Allow me to teach you." Fang shot out the Crucio Curse with no remorse as Hermione yelled out once again in pain and fell to the floor squirming around in anguish.

"Yes yes…..feel the pain!" Fang's eyes widened with sick pleasure as Hermione screamed.

He finally stopped and left her laying there whimpering in tears. Taking a strong hold of his nose he popped the bone back into place with a grunt. He would ask one of his men to mend it properly later. Staring down at Hermione he decided now wasn't the time for pleasure. She still had too much fight in her. Maybe after a few more days when her morale was at its lowest he would return to finish. Fang kicked her in the ribs as he walked over her to leave.

Hermione shrieked in pain as she held her side. The sound of the door slamming shut and Fang's fading footsteps signaled the end of her torture for now. Despite all the fear and horror she felt her tears were more for the thought of Harry and what he must be feeling now. He would surely react badly and walk right into their trap. She cried some more while rubbing her ribs. Would she ever see him again? This was worse than she imagined.

Hermione got up slowly and limped over to a small cot she spotted in a corner. As she attempted to lay on it she felt a sharp object poking her painfully in her leg.

"Ouch…" She mumbled as she went to rub the sore spot.

What she felt gave her first feeling of hope that day. The shape of a small wand stuck out of her stocking where she left it hours ago. Her hand immediately dug into her stocking and she pulled Kreachers present out and held it tightly in her hand.

"Please please work….." Hermione whispered.

"Lumos!" Her voice rang out as the wand lit up the room.

* * *

**HOGWARTS**

Harry and Ron popped back into Hermione's suite at Hogwarts about an hour after he left Ginny and Mistress Mcgonagall. The room was now empty though as it was dinner time at the castle. Everyone was most likely in the great hall.

"Ron why don't you clean up in my old room and go down to Ginny. She was distraught when I last saw her. Besides you could probably use a hot meal." Harry said as he held on of Hermione's school robes in his hands.

"I bet you could use a real meal more than I could Harry. With living in the wilderness the last month……want to come with?" Ron asked.

"I'll be down to say goodbye before I leave, I promise. But I have to meet Aberforth in Mcgonagall's office first. That memory will answer my questions once and for all. Go on then." Harry answered gesturing towards the shower.

"Can I leave with you Harry? I know I can help! Besides this is all my fault. Let me help get her back mate?" Ron begged.

"Listen Ron I appreciate the offer and I know you care for Hermione too. And I mean this with no disrespect but you have done enough for the day. Besides if you got hurt going along with me I would have your loss on my conscience as well……." Harry caught his breath in his throat from admitting he may have lost Hermione.

"I wouldn't get in the way I swear…. She is my best friend too Harry! Please let me do this?" Ron pleaded.

"Ron just stay out of this! Leave this to me. There is things that must be done that I'm ready to do and you aren't. I'm willing to kill or be killed with no remorse. No prejudice of who gets in my way. Can you say the same? I'll see you later now go eat!" Harry stormed out of the room and left Ron staring wide eyed into the fireplace.

* * *

Aberforth sat in a plump chair in his brother's old office. Twirling the memory of Kreacher in his fingers he stared at Dumbledore's portrait and listened to Albus give his advice. It was nice to see a living memory of his brother even if it was just a small extension of him.

"You must try and reason with Harry Aberforth, He is in a very fragile state I imagine. Slipping into darkness isn't far off if not properly guided." Albus stated calmly.

"I understand…..Not easily done but I will keep my eye on him. Advice only works when taken. Albus, we can't pursue this as far as Harry will be wanting to go. The ministry is completely stretched with the battle. He won't take that well I imagine." Aberforth replied.

"Harry is much wiser and understanding than you realize. I'm more concerned with what ideas he might entertain when coming to the conclusion he will be going it alone." Albus responded.

Harry walked into the room now and closed the door behind him. Aberforth stood up and they both walked to the pensieve by the window.

"I can look at it if you like? You don't have to watch this Harry." Aberforth offered.

"No it's alright sir. I need to know. Put it in…." Harry took a deep breath and waited.

Aberforth sighed and opened the vial and began to pour the memory into the basin. The liquid began to glow and Harry leaned forward and opened his eyes as the foggy vision came into focus.

Harry was in a dark cupboard next to Kreacher. The sounds of deep hurried voices were coming from the kitchen. Kreacher stayed huddled in his hiding place mumbling foul words about the unwelcome visitors. Harry tried to make out the voices but he couldn't. They were to muffled. The sounds of his cabinets slamming open and the contents being thrown around could be heard now. Kreacher slowly opened his cabinet door a crack and peered out.

Harry could make out the shape of Dolohov moving around the kitchen. He was alone and mumbling under his breath while searching through the pantry. The fireplace began to glow with green flames and Dolohov looked up and Kreacher closed the cabinet door again.

Harry saw the lights dim outside in the kitchen and heard the arrival of Hermione and Ron into the kitchen as well. Hearing her voice now made his stomach flip.

"What happened here Ron? Where is Harry? Is everything…." Her voice was cut off by the sound of feet running rapidly and a strong thud on the floor.

"Death eaters! Ron get Harry quickly!" Hermione could be heard screaming.

Harry felt his rage build up inside of him. He wanted to run out there and help but he knew it was just a memory and he was at the mercy of what Kreacher saw.

After another loud crash in the kitchen Hermione cried out again.

"Owww! Ron please do something! Help!" Hermione screamed.

Harry felt his own tears fall out his eyes now and his anger was building.

A loud grunt from Dolohov signaled that Hermione was fighting back. Crashing dishes were hitting the floor and then a loud hard bang rang out on the kitchen table. Kreacher stood up with a look of rage and opened the cupboard door. Harry gratefully followed him out into the kitchen to view the rest of the memory.

Dolohov was standing by the counter looking angrier than ever and Hermione was laying on her back on the table holding her head in pain. Ron was standing like a statue in the corner by the fireplace oblivious to the whole scene.

Harry watched as Hermione glanced over in his direction and saw Kreacher emerge. She looked down at the floor at her wand and dived quickly for it. Dolohov made a move to cut her off but the sound of Kreachers yell stopped him in his tracks.

The elf had waved his arms over his head in a fancy move Harry didn't recognize as all the broken dishes and glasses in the kitchen circled over him in the air in a whirlwind and shot forward at Dolohov as they broke on his face and body opening several gashes and cuts. Dolohov was cursing while trying to block the attack of the old elf. Harry watched as the death eater ran full speed at Kreacher and kicked him roughly across the room as the poor elf landed into the fireplace and started to burn from the flames.

Hermione's scream caught Harry's attention but the memory was all unfocused now and blurry. She shot off her attack and the reducto hit Dolohov square in the chest as the blood sprayed everywhere. Harry realized now what a great job Aberforth had done cleaning up the scene. The sight of Hermione's attacker bleeding to death brought a certain pleasure to Harry as he watched Dolohov die. But the memory started to get darker and fade some more. Harry couldn't make out Hermione's face anymore and the sounds were muffled. Kreacher was dying in the fire and it had effected his memory of everything that happened next.

Harry struggled to hang on and see what came next. A group of men ran into the kitchen now. One slipped and cursed as he fell. Hermione tried to attack him but a tall dark haired man came in and disarmed her. He wore a golden mask and dark robes. The mark of Grindelwald was still in focus on him…….It was Sytravious?

Harry watched enraged and the masked wizard struck one of his own men who was staring at Hermione with lust. He then walked to her and struck her down with a stunning spell. The room began to fade away into darkness now. Harry pulled his head out of the pensieve quickly.

"It can't be! I won't believe it!" he shouted out.

"What is it Harry? What did you see?" Aberforth asked as he helped Harry sit down.

"It was fucking Sytravious! He took Hermione, that no good back stabbing……I can't believe he would stoop this low? Why!?" Harry yelled out clenching a his fist.

Aberforth lowered his head. He had a strong feeling the masked wizard was behind this but held it back just in case he was wrong. His fears were realized and he would have to tell Harry now that there was nothing the ministry could do.

"I assume it's a trap to bait you my boy….My instincts make me want to tell you not to fall for it but I know you won't abandon Hermione……I'm so sorry Harry." Aberforth mumbled.

"But I just saw him that same night? How did he get here and back so fast…….He was in his dragon form! I bet the bastard grabbed her and flew back! She was probably right under my nose……" Harry sunk his head down not listening to Aberforth. His anger was building.

"Harry…..Listen to me now." Albus spoke from his portrait.

Harry lifted his head and stared at his old head master with sadness.

"Yes sir?" Harry whispered.

"This is a most terrible incident that we find ourselves in now. If this dark lord has taken Hermione he has done it to get to you personally. He wants you to react rashly and rush to her rescue. You mustn't be baited so easily. If you do I fear you will fail and both you and Hermione will be lost. I suggest returning to the battle and pressing forward with the ministries army and pray you get to Hermione. But going after her alone on your own is too dangerous." Albus stated.

"If I wait that long she is as good as dead either way then. I can't do that sir. You're right it is too dangerous going after her on my own. Sytravious is very powerful and so is his army. But I don't intend on going after them without help." Harry whispered as he stood up.

"Listen here Harry. I know you have that wand but do you really think a wand on it's own can take on the most powerful dark wizard and his army at once? As much as I would want to hope so we both know it's not the case. Be rational please….." Aberforth pleaded.

"He is right Harry, I wielded that very wand you hold now for many years. It is very powerful true but it won't win you a war. You can only fight one person at a time in a proper duel not legions of them." Albus added.

"Yes….you are both right. I understand that now." Harry said nodding quietly.

"I'm glad you are seeing things with a clear mind Harry. Now we can make arrangements to fill Kingsley in of the situation and send you back to…." Aberforth began to say.

"I'm still going after her sir. Odds against me or not I have to try. What would you do if you were in my place?" Harry asked both Dumbledore's.

They both looked at him sadly and Aberforth sighed.

"What if you had the chance to save your sister? If it was her who had been kidnapped? Would you hold back and leave it to the ministry to get to it on their own time? I don't fault you for not being able to help more but don't get in my way either." Harry spoke clearly.

"And how do you propose to meet the strength of Sytravious and his forces? How will you muster the power for such a suicidal task?" Aberforth asked dumbfounded.

His brother's portrait however lowered his head and the older Dumbledore looked at Harry with great worry.

"I think I know what your going to do Harry. And I must say I disagree completely. Much to dangerous. Don't go down that path , you may not be able to find your way back…."Albus told Harry sternly.

"I'm sorry professor but I must break that promise I made in this very office last year. It's my only option now…." Harry replied.

"What are you two going on about then? I'm lost here. What path? What promise?" Aberforth asked completely lost.

Just then Neville came into the office running. He slammed the door shut behind him and caught his breath while motion for Harry to come closer.

"Got something for me?" Harry asked glad to get away from the awkward conversation with the Dumbledore's.

"You bet I do! Madam Rosmerta says Ron came in yesterday acting strange. He was trying to pay her back a debt he didn't owe. Then get this…..After she explains he lost his marbles he asks her if she is sure she didn't send "Malfoy" to fetch him! Draco sent Ron to Hogsmeade." Neville revealed.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he balled his fists. Somehow he wasn't shocked.

"Come with me Neville. It seems I will be stopping in the great hall for supper after all." Harry stormed out the office with Neville at his heels. Aberforth went to follow but his brother's portrait called out to him.

"Aberforth! Wait….. Please stay and talk with me. We have much to discuss." Albus stated.

"About what? How to properly dispose of Draco's body after Harry is done with him?" Aberforth replied impatiently.

"Don't worry the staff is down there and Harry's friends won't let him kill anyone. Besides if he is really going to do what I think he is then it will be up to you to bring him back. Sit down." Albus said in a serious tone.

"What is this about Albus?"

"What do you know of the Deathly Hallows?" Albus asked looking over his spectacles.

* * *

The great hall was filled with all the house students and the tables were completely covered in the finest foods the house elves could cook as usual. So many conversations were going at once that Harry couldn't make out anything intelligent besides the loud rambling of students. Neville stayed close by as Harry walked into the hall casually and went toward the Gryffindor table where Ron was flanked by Ginny, Luna, and Dean along with many other house students trying to pry his story out of him. Ron saw Harry coming and straightened up.

"Leaving already? Ron asked as people now took Notice of Harry's presence in the hall.

"Not quite…Come with me Ron you might be able to help me after all." Harry said holding in his anger.

Ron got up and followed him curiously as all eyes were on the trio as Neville still followed Harry as well. Harry marched straight toward the Slytherin table as Draco's eyes now grew wider in fear.

"Anyone who get's in the way take out immediately. I don't care who it is. You will understand in a second here." Harry spoke back to Ron and Neville.

And then with lighting fast speed Harry leaped over the table of Slytherin students as Draco tried to run and tackled the blonde onto the floor with brute force. Some of Draco's fellow students tried to jump in and help their friend but Ron punched two of them to the floor while Neville pointed his wand at the rest holding out his badge.

Harry pulled Draco up roughly and threw him hard into the painted glass window in the hall and Draco went crashing through it as the sound of breaking glass shocked everyone in the hall and Hagrid and the other professors ran to try and take charge of the scene.

But Harry was too fast and jumped out the window after Draco landing right on top of him as Draco grunted out in pain. He rained down punch after punch into the blondes face until the crunch of Draco's nose brought him back to his senses.

"You no good git! Still up to the same old evil plotting huh? Did you think I wouldn't find out!? They took Hermione you idiot!" Harry yelled down into Draco's horrified face.

"My mother! They had my mother! If I didn't send Ron over to them they were going to kill her!" Draco shouted back.

"So throw my two best friends under the bus to save your own!? I have no sympathy for you. Too may times I saved your ass while you got away with murder!" Harry yelled.

Draco lay there under him coughing and moaning in pain. Hagrid finally made it to them and pulled Harry off him looking confused as ever.

"What's this about?!" Hagrid boomed out in his loud voice.

"Once again Draco is helping out the enemy. And once again he has the perfect excuse…" Harry spoke with anger.

"Just kill me already Potter! I'm tired of this curse over my head. I'm damned either way. If I'm guilty for protecting my own family then take me straight to Azkaban right now." Draco mumbled as he rolled on his side spitting out blood.

"Who bribed you with your mother's death then?" Ron asked.

"That damned dark lord we are at war with now! Who do you think?" Draco replied wincing in pain.

"You could have came to the ministry! You could have done so much more than just hand Hermione and Ron over and a silver plate you stupid git! Always so quick to resort to the easy way out….." Harry said glaring at Draco.

"It's easy for you to say that Potter. I wasn't the one who destroyed the dark lord and the one everyone clings to now for hope of destroying the next one. I don't think like you do." Draco replied.

"Is your mother ok then?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Draco said.

"Good….go to hell Draco." Harry punched him again in the jaw snapping the blondes head back as he landed on his back with a thump.

Harry jumped back in the window with his nerves and emotions at their peak. He had wasted enough time here already. He knew all he needed too. Hermione was taken by Sytravious and Sytravious was in Germany. He would be leaving Hogwarts straight away. But one pit stop was in order.

"Neville….. Go back to Kingsley. Apologize for me. I won't be joining you guys for the main battle. But tell him I will do all I can to give them hell on the inside. They have Hermione…. I have to get her." Harry whispered.

"Oh shit…..I understand Harry. I'll tell him. Please be careful…." Neville looked extremely nervous.

"Harry! Please let me come? I don't care how dangerous it will be. I'm no good back here, I'll have Hermione on my mind all day. Ron asked with a tense look.

"Ron I told you already. You will lonely get in the way or be killed. If you want to fight so bad join the army like everyone else did." Harry said as he walked out the hall.

Ron stood there thinking deeply as Neville and Harry exited the castle. Perhaps Harry was onto something. If Harry wouldn't let him come along perhaps he would go on his own terms. Ron ran up to his dorm to write Charlie a letter.

As Harry and Neville walked out of the castle and into the grounds outside Neville turned to Harry with a worried look and asked him a question.

"So what about you then? Where are you going now and how are you going to get her back?" Neville gulped nervously.

"I won't be far behind you Neville. I imagine we will be fighting not too far off from each other. Don't worry about me though. You stay close to Kingsley and Proudfoot ok? They will watch your arse better than I ever could." Harry patted his friends shoulder.

"What are you going to do for real Harry? Don't walk into a death trap! It doesn't make sense….." Neville tried reasoning.

"Someday when you are truly in love and you have found your soul mate you will understand Neville. With out her I am already dead see? Take care mate. Good luck out there." Harry turned and walked away.

Neville stood there in the dark watching his friend leave. Harry was the bravest friend he ever had or knew. He looked in admiration as Harry now went on a solo mission facing the worst foe or obstacle thus far. But as Neville stood watching and waiting for him to apparate away Harry did something that made Neville raise an eyebrow in strong confusion. He wasn't using magic to leave at all. He was heading straight into…… The Forbidden Forrest?

* * *

**NURMENGUARD**

The gates of Nurmenguard were wide open and legion after legion of men and creatures marched out stomping their feet into the ground in unison. It created a deep echoing sound in the ground that could be heard far off. Drums and horns sounded off as well signaling the beginning of their defense of their fortress. The Order Of The Dragon marched west and Grindelwalds Army led by Sytravious marched north. The flying armada of ships split up and escorted the armies to the battle fields.

Sytravious was furious at the surprise attack on the tower the night before. He had managed to get his mother and Raven out before the building collapsed. Shen Lung fled on his own but many didn't escape in time. Not that Sytravious cared about that. He was furious that the tower was destroyed after his grandfather had gone through so much to build it. He was looking forward to exacting his vengeance on the waiting army to the north. Word was that Gawain Robards , head of the aurors in England, was leading the force to the north. The chance to duel the man excited Sytravious. Of course now that the tower was gone all he was really defending was the many other buildings left inside the fortress walls. His mother and Raven stayed behind in the dungeons underneath the old tower. They would hold the fort and prepare any reinforcements needed. However Fang's absence greatly disturbed him. Fang had resurfaced right after the explosion and had been acting odd all day. He even stayed behind with Raven. No matter though. Sytravious's focus was on the upcoming battle.

His army marched proudly and openly toward the waiting forces of Europe. Once the battle started it wouldn't end until one side was completely destroyed. And even if all his men died today the victory would still be his. For who could hope to challenge Sytravious power?

The horizon came into view now past the tree's of the forest and the waiting army could be seen with their banners waving and bagpipes playing with their own drums. Sytravious smirked and signaled his ships to announce the beginning of the war. Cannons from all fifty wooden vessels rang off into the morning and the dark magical reducto blasts flew overhead at the waiting eight nation army.

Kingsley stood at the lead of the forces to the west. He could hear the start of Gawain's battle up north and wondered when his battle would begin. Thousands of wizards and witched stood in ranks behind him as they walked forward stealthily toward the forest.

After a few moments. He could make out the shapes of the flying ships in the distance and the roar of the Chinese Soldiers as they came running forward. Kingsley made a signal to the lieutenants to his right and they ordered their men to release the dragons that were chained up behind the army.

In a perfect formation twenty dragons of all breeds sprang up into the air and made a beeline for the ships while Kingsley had his forces spread out into smaller formations and charge forward at the Order Of the Dragon. The war had kicked off on all fronts and it looked to be a gruesome one. Kingsley wondered if and when Harry would make it back. He knew that Harry was so young to be relied upon as much as he was. But he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't wish he were there now with his own men.

To the north explosions sent earth and wizard flying into the air. And spells clashed everywhere. Curses were blocked and countered. And a great display of spells filled the air and ground. To the west dragons collided with ships in mid air and foreign wizards and witches fought bravely along side others from different countries they never met as they faced a common foe. Shen Lung marched his men forward and glared with hate at the tall dark general called Kinglsey. It would be a long bloody day indeed.

The destruction that awaited and the horrific events that would take place in this fortress would be much worse than anyone could imagine. It would start as a war and end with the duel for the Elder Wand. And such a duel would bring forth the long awaited answer to the old question. What happens when and immovable object clashes with an unstoppable force? All would find out soon enough……


	22. Ghost Of The Stone

**_CHAPTER 21_**

**_GHOST OF THE STONE_**

Finding one's way through the Forbidden Forest in the dark would be quite the chore and hazard for any novice visiting the vast wooded area. Fortunately for Harry he had been in these woods many a time and most recently during the Battle of Hogwarts. He re-traced the very path he took that night while pushing deeper and deeper into the thick trees. Harry normally would have been weary of all the strange and dangerous creatures that inhabited the forest as well but with Hermione still fresh on his mind he plowed forward with a sense of strong purpose and no fear.

After a good twenty minutes however Harry had to admit he was lost. The scenery looked familiar but his mind was in such a daze the last time that remembering the exact location of the clearing where Voldermort and all his death eaters lurked seemed an impossible task. He cursed to himself and began feeling immensely impatient as time was running out. Moving quicker in a circular pattern now he searched the areas around him for a familiar sight. It wasn't looking good though. Thankfully a voice called out to him from the darkness ahead.

"Who goes there?" Firenze called out with authority.

The old divination professor emerged from the brush followed by a large group of centaur he led with him.

"Hey Firenze it's me, Harry…."

"Harry Potter! Why greetings to you young sir. A true honor to have you visit our parts. What brings you here at such an hour though?" Firenze walked forward to shake Harry's hand.

"I wish it was as simple as a visit sir, But I am here on urgent business. Maybe you can help me?" Harry asked with hope.

"I certainly hope I can be of some assistance. You are a friend to the centaurs and we honor your role in the fall of the dark lord. What can I do for you?" The centaurs bowed respectfully to Harry.

"Please don't bow, you all played a big part in that battle as well…" Harry blushed.

"Very well Mr. Potter, even so, how may I help you with this urgent business?" Firenze looked on towards Harry with curiosity building.

"Well you see last year I met Voldermort out here. I meant to sacrifice myself to help in destroying him. It's really a long story and I haven't got the time to get into detail but I had a special object with me. It is an old relic, a stone to be precise. I dropped it when I fell from his curse. I'm looking for it now and I can't find the clearing in the wood where we were standing for the life of me. I know it's nearby……." Harry said yearning for a positive reply.

"Hmm I only know of one clearing in the wood near here. Beau? Didn't you tell me you spied on those death eaters that very night?" Firenze asked one of his companions.

"Affirmative. I think I know the exact clearing you speak of Mr. Potter. It's just a short run from here." Beau happily revealed to Harry.

"Excellent! Can you take me there now?" He clenched his fist in anticipation.

"Certainly, Follow me!" Beau shouted as he galloped off into the night.

Harry stood wide eyed as the strong centaur ran off with great speed and out of sight into the brush. He was about to protest when Firenze smiled and extended his hand to Harry.

"Climb on Harry, I think my tribe knows you have earned the right to ride a centaur without ridicule."

"Yes thank you….I doubt I would have kept up otherwise." Harry gratefully jumped onto Firenze's back and held on as the galloped after Beau.

After a short distance to the centaurs, what would have taken Harry another half hour easily, they came upon the very clearing Harry had been searching for. It was eerie to be standing here now like this. The memories of that night flooded his mind. He could see all the death eaters flanking Voldermort as he waited for Harry to turn himself over. Hagrid hanging in the tree, the show down, the killing curse.

"This is it! I was standing right here when I fell…." Harry began searching the ground carefully. There was no sign of the stone.

"We will help you search Harry. Does this stone resemble anything that might aid us in our search?" Firenze asked.

"Yes it will have a clear marking on it. A circle inscribed in a triangle with a straight line down the center. It might resemble a coat of arms to you." Harry didn't want to reveal to much less temptation overcome the centaurs.

"That will do. Let us start searching." Beau said as everyone kept kicking the leaves around with their hooves.

They searched relentlessly for what seemed like an hour. Some centaurs tired and began trying to convince Harry and Firenze that it was a waste of time as they didn't understand the importance of the stone. Harry however ignored all calls to give up and kept digging in the ground. His finger nails were caked with dirt and leaves clung to his sleeves but dig on he did.

Then finally it surfaced. Harry pushed a layer of dirt away from a small pile of leaves and he felt the distinct smoothness of the stone. He pushed the rest of the dirt away faster now and the stone revealed itself with its silent power only Harry understood.

"I've got it……" He whispered as he held it up staring at it intently.

"Excellent Mr. Potter. What is it for?" Firenze asked as all the centaurs stared at it.

"You thanked me earlier for destroying the dark lord….But a new dark lord has surfaced. Firenze, he has started a war in Europe and unfortunately I'm his target. He has Hermione….." Harry choked on his own words and clenched the stone tightly.

"My dear boy! I knew Miss Granger well, she struggled with my class but was one of my favorite students none the less. I didn't realize the extent of this struggle in Germany. We will surely aid you in this battle and if this stone will help then I am glad we helped you tonight. Lead the way and we will follow you into any war!" Firenze roared out as the other centaurs roared back with a triumphant cry.

"Thank you all, very much….. But I have to go down this path I'm on by myself. The ministry can surely use your help though. Firenze, if you go to Hogwarts and seek Aberforth Dumbledore he will see to it that your clan joins the battle immediately." Harry was still staring at the resurrection stone.

"Dumbledore you say? The younger brother of Albus no doubt. I have heard of this man. If you insist on moving forward alone Harry I will respect the decision and also trust your request to seek Aberforth. Take care Harry Potter. I hope to see you on the battlefield." Firenze and the rest of the centaurs bowed once more and galloped with a sense of urgency towards Hogwarts leaving Harry alone in the clearing.

Harry took a deep breath now and nervously pulled out his cloak and the elder wand. He put on the cloak and held the wand in his right hand and the stone in his left. Shutting his eyes tightly he held his breath and waited for a feeling of change or a spectacular magical display of some sort……..and waited…..and waited some more.

Nothing happened. Harry released his breath and stared at the hallows bewildered and frustrated. Was it all a myth then? Just an old legend and story for children as so many believed? But no it couldn't be, he had seen the wands power so many times now. The legend had to be true! What was he doing wrong though? Harry cursed under his breath and began thinking deeply. Thousands of ideas popped into his mind. He tried laying the cloak out on the ground and wrapping the wand and stone in it. He tried banging the objects together. Several spells failed as well including trying to fuse the hallows together. Harry wanted to cry out in anger and despair. How would he save Hermione now? What hope would he have of fighting Sytravious and his army with just his own magic and a wand? If he failed not only would he die but Hermione would most likely be killed along with thousands of good men who were fighting this very moment. The hope of the wizarding world was in danger and his lack of knowledge was to blame.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Harry screamed out into the night.

Harry grabbed the resurrection stone one last time and held it while his hand started shaking from rage and sadness. He began turning it over in his hand absently while thinking deeply of how the legend of the master of death worked.

"How do I become the master of death? Who knows the secret!?" Harry asked out loud as he turned the stone a third time.

Suddenly a mist began to emit from the stone and glow brightly in front of Harry as it gathered into a larger cloud of magic. Harry stared at it in awe and a feeling of nervousness overcame him. But this entity appearing before him didn't feel evil or dark at all. Quite the opposite actually. Harry felt hopeful the more he watched the spirit take shape and before he knew it there was a old and ancient looking wizard standing in front of him. He seemed very kind and friendly looking. He reminded Harry of the many painting he saw of the famous wizard Merlin. Harry just stared at the old man not knowing what he did to summon him or what to say.

"Err hello? Who are you?" Harry finally asked.

"Hello there. You wouldn't know me I dare say but I know who you are Mr. Potter. I have been watching you with great curiosity for years now from my dimension. You are quite the popular one in the afterlife. Very entertaining." The old man said smiling.

"Afterlife? So you are a G-ghost?" Harry's eyes widened in confusion.

"Well not a ghost per say but an image of myself as I was in life. You brought me here with the stone did you not? The old wizard asked still smiling. He seemed to be enjoying the game with Harry's mind.

"Did I? I mean I guess so but I was only thinking about who could tell me……Who are you exactly?" Harry asked again.

"In my life here I was called Ignotus Peverell. Does that clarify things a bit for you Harry? Your generation doesn't seem to grasp exactly how these hallows work and I'll admit that's usually a good thing. But you don't have to speak a specific name to call back a life from the dead. You only have to think of the person you seek in general. And you sought the one who knew the secret to the hallows and the master of death. Thus here I am Mr. Potter." Ignotus revealed.

"Ignotus!? Wow I….well it's…..but why you? According to legend you were given the cloak? How do you know so much about the stone?" Harry asked curiously.

"Legend can be twisted greatly over the millennia Harry. It's true I had the cloak but I knew all about the properties of the Elder wand and Resurrection Stone. My brothers didn't keep these secrets from me, we shared as much knowledge on the objects with each other as possible. Although regretfully I was the only one wise enough to realize the dangers they offered." Ignotus spoke with wisdom.

"I see….So will you help me then figure out how to properly use them together? It's of grave importance! If you have been watching me then surely you know what's going on?" Harry pressed.

"I know all to well of your predicament young master. After all I keep a close eye on all my descendants. And yes I know exactly what you must do to truly unlock the powers of the hallows and become the true master of death. But before you rush into the decision of such darkness it's important you understand exactly what's going on here. Something much bigger than you and this war is unfolding Harry. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't even consider revealing the mysteries of our hallows to any one, descendant or not. But this situation is far more dangerous than anyone knows and I must help you now no matter how much I disagree with your choice. But hear me out first and then the final step you choose is up to you." Ignotus spoke very seriously as he stared into Harry's attentive eyes.

"What do you mean? What could be worse than this war and Hermione facing death?" Harry asked confused.

"I will tell you everything from the beginning. You are in a rush to get to your loved one but this story I am about to tell is worth listening too. Please be patient. Shall we begin?"

Harry sat down in the grass and slowly nodded.

"Very well…" Ignotus began.

The Tale Of Azra'il And The Master of Death

"Thousands of years ago before Merlin ever came along and the world as we know it was inhabited the creator fashioned man in his image from the earth and flesh. Many different versions of how this was accomplished are taught to men all over the world. Different regions have their own beliefs but it is universally accepted that some type of force bigger than us exists and most likely formed man and every living entity in this universe and is the very core of all the magic we use and see everyday around us."

"But over the centuries another story has been lost and forgotten. When man was formed other beings were also formed from the smoke and fires of the universe. Magical beings called Djinn unseen to us unless they want to be seen. I use the word magical because the power they possess is alien to us and magic is the only word I can think of to describe their unique ability. To the muggle world some have falsely confused them for angles and demons. To other cultures they have called them Genies or Ghouls. Many different names are used and they very well are different tribes of these creatures. Each faction of beings having their own powers and kings and champions. Their life span is unmeasured as man can only think in terms of time. A beginning and an end. But these ideas are strange to the Djinn. They know no limitation in time and space."

"While they are a mystery to us however they exist in very much the same manners as we do. But in a parallel dimension only they seem to be able to cross. Amongst these tribes of creatures of power there lies a smaller group much older than the rest, possibly the first of their kind. The Marid are a powerful and prideful group. Standing out above the rest of the Djinn in skill and wisdom. But every group has its bad seed. And one Marid in particular I speak of now. His name was Azra'il and he was the most powerful and feared Djinn amongst many. Only one other Djinn rivaled his power in the Ifrit race. But Azra'il was by far the bane of all Djinn. He took part in the many wars amongst their kind and rose above all as the best warrior in skill an magic. But Azra'il was overly proud and boastful. He grew bored with the realm of his kind and crossed over into our very dimension to toy with man and entertain himself amongst us. Keep in mind it is extremely dangerous for any man to encounter a Djinn and this one especially proved to be most deadly. It was all games for him of course and over the years he built a reputation with the few who knew of his presence among the world."

"You may have heard some of these nick names he earned. The grim reaper, The angel of death, Poltergeist. Or as you have heard of him, the very man referred to as death in me and my brothers famous tale. We came upon Azra'il that fateful day crossing that river. He had set up challenges for men try to overcome and watched with humor as one after the other they failed. But when we proved wiser with our magic as you know, he entrapped us with the very hallows he offered."

"I knew of this beings reputation as I was always the one to study as much history and lore as possible. Antioch was the one among us to obsess with power and glory. Cadmus was distracted more with women. Quite the ladies man and fell in love countless times. And I was the smart and educated brainy one. But we all got along quite well. So as our hallows suited our traits well, I still brought up the question if they were to be trusted." "My brothers respected my judgment ,even though they refused to destroy their new items. So we combined our minds over the next few years to devise a plan to outsmart Azra'il in the event he came back to claim our souls once again. Let me tell you we were the most powerful wizards of our time even though other witches and wizards rivaled our skills. So within time we designed a powerful curse to entrap Azra'il in his own hallows. You see he was much to powerful to contain in one object alone and you must use an item from his own being to properly entrap a Djinn. Thus we would have to use the very Hallows he crafted to capture him once and for all. Unfortunately Antioch was murdered before we finished the curse by a man coveting his wand. And Cadmus followed shortly after when he lost his mind with the spirit of his dead lover haunting him. I realized then that Azra'il had the same idea we had before we even thought of it. He was using the hallows to claim us one by one. But he didn't count on my wisdom and brains to elude him as long as I did. I devoted the rest of my life to research his kind and all their laws and restrictions."

"During this time of research I discovered that he wasn't the only Djinn to cross over into our world. Several representatives of the different tribes came over to follow him and explore our world as well. I saw that there was no hope in capturing all these creatures but I would at least capture Azra'il. However you must know this Harry. The Ifrit that rivaled Azra'il's power had entered our world searching for him. He was full of spite and vengeance after losing a great war to the Marid and he blamed Azra'il. He ended up disappearing however while meddling with a great war in the dessert regions. It was rumored that he ended up being entrapped himself by a cunning goddess in the great city of Nineveh."

"How that applies to you I am sure you will come to realize soon enough. For your friend Sytravious has freed this Djinn and claimed it's power as his own even though it's restricted in his human body. But let me get back to the real issue here…… Azra'il was still searching for his final victim. I was well hidden with his own cloak. And I finally finished the curse to trap him but I realized the only way to activate this magic properly was to openly face death and accept it. I removed my cloak and passed it to my son along with the false story of the hallows that you have heard many times. I withheld the truth to protect him and my future descendants from ever meddling with my trap."

"When Azra'il revealed himself to me I willingly accepted my death. And once he claimed my life the magic took effect. Azra'il was split into three parts with a very powerful magic that took me my whole life to perfect. These three parts each took refuge in the Deathly Hallows. You hold with you now the pieces to the most dangerous and unstable Djinn ever known. You haven't released him yet because you don't know how. I will reveal this to you shortly. But know this. If you free Azra'il you will be his master sure but no Djinn likes to be tricked and will always find a way to free themselves. And you will most likely lose yourself in his darkness. Occlumency will be most useful but even the most powerful wizard can't hope to withstand that magnitude of magic invading ones mind and soul."

"Why would I be willing to reveal the secret of this procedure you might ask yourself? It has everything to do with this Sytravious character. The whole reason I entrapped Azra'il was to prevent him from preying on the innocent, especially before he got bored of drowning us in rivers and moved onto more sinister ideas. But now Sytravious has essentially become the very thing I tried to prevent but much worse. He is in the open form of a man with that power. I fear my old enemy is now your only hope Harry. For Azra'il is the bitter rival of this Djinn Sytravious has freed into his soul." Ignotus finished his long speech and tale.

Harry sat in front of him in shocked silence. The information he just heard was so much to digest. This was much bigger than he imagined just like Ignotus told him. Sytravious was truly insane he realized. To go through such sinister means to obtain dominance over his rivals. And now he had Hermione too. Harry looked at Ignotus now with new determination.

"So Azra'il is the key to defeating Sytravious and his Djinn? By becoming the master of death I really become the master of Azra'il…..or death as you put it. But what must I do and what will happen to me?" Harry asked.

"This I tell you will much regret. The magic used to trap him was dark in itself and old and powerful. It took the sacrifice of a life to activate. To trap death I had to embrace my death itself. Thus to reverse the curse you must die willingly Harry….. To save the one you love and the rest of this world from Sytravious and his army you must die as I did. Then you will be the true master of death in every sense. But don't be foolish there is more to it than that. You must actively be the master of all the hallows first which you are and secondly you must be actively be using all the hallows at once. Put on the cloak, wield the wand to use in your own death, and lastly right before your last breath you must turn the stone thrice and resurrect Azra'il. He will appear before you. Look at him directly in the eyes. The eyes are the windows to our soul. I imagine he will enter you then through your eyes and what happens next is the hard part. You will be the master of death but mark my words Azra'il with struggle to gain control. If you can destroy Sytravious and be free of Azra'il then do so but I'll admit I do no know how to reverse the process once you have combined the hallows. That magic is beyond the average wizard. I'm sorry Harry but you must chose now what you will do. If you do this plan you have then you may never be able to come back from it. That is all I can help you with for now. You know the mystery of the Hallows. Do with it what you will." Ignotus said regretfully.

"Is there no other way to defeat Sytravious? Must I become the Master of death? There has to be a way around dying?" Harry asked with dread.

"Well you do wield the Elder wand and posses the other hallows but this is no ordinary magic you will be facing. The wand cannot lose for it's master. That has held true through the centuries. But Sytravious will most likely get frustrated with that stipulation and allow his Djinn more free reign. So eventually you will be facing his full might. I don't imagine he will be using a wand at that point. So do the rules of the Elder Wand apply then? Who knows. Like I said you will have to decide what you do. When the time comes the choice will be obvious I'm sure." Ignotus replied.

"So I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't so to speak. Either way I lose Hermione….." Harry held back the torturous thought of never seeing her again.

He had known her half of his life and only recently had the pleasure of showing his true feelings and experienced the blessing of having them returned. He wasn't ready to admit to himself that any future with her was lost. He faced death at either path he chose. But she didn't have to.

"But one choice allows her to live. And gives the army a better chance at being victorious over the dark one……..Thank you Ignotus for this information. I suppose I have taken enough of your time. How do I send you back again?" Harry asked confused.

"Turn the stone thrice…..Good luck Harry Potter." Ignotus smiled sadly and waved as Harry turned the stone and watched him fade away.

* * *

**NURMENGUARD**

Sytravious marched forward fearlessly. He dodged multiple spells that flew past his face missing by mere inches and he strode forward. His battle to the north was going well from his point of view. Sure he had lost plenty of men and a good amount of his ships now lay in burning fire on the battle field. But the dark army continued to advance and pushed Gawain's forces backwards. And more importantly he hadn't even had to use half of his power. He could see all the attacks coming at him way before they were in any danger of hitting. His new eyes could see the world in a different way. Things were crystal clear.

The main problem was his men's lack of skill compared to the European army. He found himself taking point in front of the formation and warding off most attacks and dealing the main destruction to the opposing forces. His enemy clearly respected his power as well. They retreated every time he advanced. Only the bravest of their number would attack him head on and they did it as a large group never one on one. All failed.

"I'm growing tired of you cowards hiding behind me! Grow a set and march forward!" Sytravious screamed at his soldiers and struck down a wizard dead when trying to retreat.

The men took the warning to heart and ran toward the front line of Gawain's army shouting out curses as the two forces collided in a grand display of spells that lit up the field while intercepting counter attacks and striking down several wizards and witches in their wake. The battle was now up close and personal. One on one duels began all over and some were forced to duel two or three enemies at once. This was hardly fair as Sytravious's men were out numbered four to one. So he decided to even the odds.

The orb's in his eyes began to glow brighter until the black was filled with glowing white light. His arms rose in the air and he began to chant in an ancient language no one could decipher. Everyone stared in horror as the sky darkened to black color and the clouds spun around like a massive whirlwind. Suddenly thunder sounded off so loud and deep that everyone felt their bones rattle. Sytravious's men slowly backed away while the opposing forces with Gawain Robards started to attempt to retreat further away as well. But no one could escape what came next. Sytravious fixed his eyes on the running wizards and witches and grinned evilly as he threw his arms down and hundreds of bolts of lighting exploded out the sky and rained down into the eight nation army. Screams and shouts could be heard as many died instantly and other more skilled wizards managed to block some of the damage of the electricity but they were all severely wounded.

Sytravious laughed out loud triumphantly and began to advance forward once more with his men in tow. They ran now and once again engaged the remaining forces unharmed during his attack. Sytravious stayed to the rear however as he searched for his enemy of choice. He spotted Gawain dueling two of his men and striking them both down with impressive skill. The veteran auror had a reputation for being a highly skilled duelist and his climb to the top of the department came with the cost of many dark wizards falling to his superior talents. Sytravious would enjoy picking him apart slowly.

"Gawain! How about facing a real wizard?! I grow bored….. Let's see if you still have the backbone to fight a true lord!" Sytravious shouted out and openly challenged the auror.

Gawain Robards turned to face Sytravious with a calculated look in his eyes. He was breathing heavily and sweating from his brow due to the fighting everyone endured all morning. But he knew he had the best shot out of everyone in the battlefield to hurt the dark lord. It was now or never. Gawain tossed his cloak off and let it fly away in the wind as he got into a fighting stance and pointed his wand at Sytravious while politely bowing and never taking his eyes off the dark lord.

Sytravious was impressed that the man so bravely accepted his challenge. He half expected Gawain to either flee or take a legion of men into the fight with him. But the older wizard had class. They would fight the traditional way. Just the way Sytravious preferred.

"I see you do not lack honor sir. At least you will be remembered in such a way…." Sytravious said respectfully as he bowed back and lifted his own wand.

It was a quick duel. Not as fancy or breathtaking as Sytravious was hoping for. Perhaps his power was greater than he imagined.

Gawain's initial attack came at him with impressive accuracy and speed. It was meant to maim and kill, similar to what a bullet wound would do to a muggle. But Sytravious's eyes were to keen and quick. He dodged the spell effortlessly and counter attacked. A black cloudy mist erupted from the tip of his wand and reached out quickly like a grasping hand toward Gawain's neck. The veteran auror had no hope of seeing the curse coming in time and his last second attempt to dodge it was fruitless. The cloudy hand gripped his neck tightly while choking the life out of him. Sytravious controlled the curse as it was still attached to his wand.

Gawain fought on still and shot off powerful spells at the dark lord all without breath as he tried mightily to break the strong curse around his throat. His spells were thrown aside by Sytravious who now tightened his grip on the curse and Gawain began to feel extremely light headed and dizzy. The battle field was a spinning blur in his vision and the sounds of curses and spells colliding faded away as the ringing in his ears grew louder. Then his world went black and it was as if nothing mattered anymore. Why was here again? Was there a purpose? He knew not but the feeling of peace that engulfed him was wonderful. Gawain had died.

Sytravious still had his death grip curse around the aurors neck and lifted his body high with his wand so all could get a good look at their fallen leader. The display looked like Gawain hung lifeless from a black lasso. Sytravious grinned as many of Gawain's comrades screamed out in rage before he threw the body deep into their ranks.

Sytravious was enjoying his victory so much that when the giant of a wizard came plowing through his soldiers running right at him he didn't have the quick reflexes normally displayed during such a bold attack. Savage has witnessed his boss's cruel death and his temper got the better of him. He stormed into the dark armies ranks and crushed jaw and bone with each deadly punch and elbow he threw. Before he knew it he was right up on Sytravious coming at him quickly from his right side.

The dark lord turned just as Savage was about to land his strongest punch and his fist was caught in the waiting hand of Sytravious. The two wizards locked their hands and pushed against the other in a battle of wills and strength. Savage felt he had the upper hand with his obvious size and he pushed and squeezed as hard as he could into Sytravious's hands.

Savage was surprised at the will power of the dark lord for he didn't fall over or cave into the devastating grip Savage held him in but rather he pushed back with impressive strength of his own. Both wizards muscles bulged and stretched against their robes as they fought with each other with out the use of magic. The change in strategy was intriguing to Sytravious and he enjoyed testing out his new found energy and strength against the massive man who wore a strange red Mohawk.

"You are either incredibly brave or vastly stupid for coming at me without a wand stranger…." Sytravious mumbled through his teeth as they wrestled to the ground.

"I don't need magic to deal with the likes of you! You wield your wand and dark magic with no fear. Let's see how you fare against the old fashioned might of a man!" Savage growled out.

The bigger wizard suddenly thrust his head forward into Sytravious's and their skulls clashed painfully sending Sytravious backwards a few steps. As the dark lord stumbled back Savage ran at him with great speed hoping to land a deadly punch to the cranium.

Sytravious had his bearings just in time and moved to his right a step like a blur to the naked eye as Savage's punch missed and hit thin air. Then with a equally fast move back to his left Sytravious was on the other side of Savage as his own fist plowed through the larger wizards chin and sent him tripping backwards in a dizzy confusion.

"Such blind rage and passion in your battle with me. I'm impressed. You would have done well to fight with me rather than against." Sytravious spoke calmly.

"Fuck off!" Savage shouted back and spit his own blood into Sytravious's face.

"Oh……you shouldn't have done that…." Sytravious whispered with anger and he slowly wiped the foul mess off his cheek with the back of his glove.

Savage stood defiantly in front of Sytravious and reached quickly to pull out his wand and Sytravious pulled out his own just as fast while they both fired off their attacks aiming right at each others torso. Savage shot the Sectum Sempra and Sytravious shot off the exploding intestines curse.

Savage's spell missed by mere inches and just grazed the left side of Sytravious's ribs enough to leave a deep tear in his robes. Savage however wasn't so lucky. The curse fired at him impacted on the center of his gut and blood and guts spilled out onto the field with an oozing burst as he fell to his knees in horrific pain. His skin color immediately grew pale and he stared at Sytravious with hate while grinding his teeth to hold in his scream.

"I'll say….at least you managed to draw blood. That's a first." Sytravious mumbled as he touched his scratch.

He walked toward the fatally injured Savage while pointing his wand at his large frame. Savage started to sink lower to the ground and was now laying on his back while the blood flowed out of him and soaked his robes.

"You must have really cared for Mr. Gawain Robards I assume? What a wasted attempt to avenge his death though…all that brute strength and show of force only to join him moments after. I could let you bleed out but even I have manners. Would you like a merciful ending?" Sytravious asked as he pointed his wand to Savages head.

Savage only closed his eyes and started chuckling at first but that gave way to full on laughter shortly after and Sytravious raised a brow in annoyance and looked down at the all but dead auror with confusion.

"And what exactly is so funny? Was my sarcasm that entertaining or have I underestimated you and you're actually a glutton for pain and suffering?" Sytravious asked while rolling his eyes.

"No…it's just that you said wasted attempt. And a merciful ending? Oh no no no Mr. Grindelwald. You have me all wrong. For you see….I'm not through yet. My ending will be a lot louder than this. I will….What's the popular phrase?….Go out with a bang!" Savage boomed out still laughing.

He then let his robes fall open as he lay on his back at Sytravious's feet. Looking through all the blood soaked clothes Sytravious realized the punch line of the man's joke. Strapped and hooked onto every inch of the giant wizards body was the most powerful enchanted explosives and potions he had seen all in one area at once. The source of the explosion that took down the prison tower the night before suddenly became apparent to him and his eyes widened from the shock of such a bold move.

The laughter of Savage became screams and he finally couldn't take the pain of his wounds anymore and he looked toward the far off crowd of the aurors still fighting knowing that his friend would be watching him now. He reached out his massive arm and nodded slowly still in pain. Sytravious looked toward where he was staring and couldn't figure out who or what he saw until it was too late. His eyes met with Williamson's just as he released his iron grip on the arrow fixed into his bow and the missile like arrow shot out of the weapon and glowed brightly as it flew past Sytravious and into Savages heart putting him out of his misery and allowing him to have his last laugh.

The potions and explosives on his body ignited and the crack of the explosion and tremor of the blast rocked the battle field as Sytravious disappeared into the giant ball of green and blue flames that engulfed the area.

* * *

**HERMIONE **

"Alright lass it's time for lunch, Now wake up!" A grumpy prison guard shouted into the dark cell.

Hermione stayed laying down on her cot and pretended not to hear the man. He banged on the bars with the food tray splashing water onto the damp floor. But still she didn't budge.

"Blimey! If you make me come in there I'll dump this grub on your damn head girly! Now get up!" The guard shouted louder.

Hermione slowly rolled over yawning and looked at the guard with a bored expression and slowly flipped him the middle finer with a snotty look. His eyes widened with anger as he slammed the food tray down and fidgeted with his wand to release the enchanted gate on her cell. Hermione remained in her cot but slowly sat up with a more focused expression.

"You… you will regret being such a bitch! Wrong wizard on the wrong day miss!" The prison guard flung the door open and marched toward Hermione with rage.

"STUPIFY!!" Hermione shouted out as she pointed the little wand right into the mans stunned face.

The guard stopped dead in his track and fell backward as the spell went through him. His body fell back stiffly to the ground with a hard thud. The gate stood wide open and Hermione wasted no time rushing out of her small prison.

As she rushed out the cell however she stopped dead in her tracks and ran back into the cell to pick up the guards own wand. The miniature one seemed to work well enough but she didn't want to take chances.

Hermione took a moment to take in the surroundings outside her cell. She was in a dark and damp hallway lit by a few torches. There were a few extra cells next t hers but they seemed to be empty. At the far left of the hall a winding staircase waited that seemed to lead up to the next level. She quickly ran to the steps and listened carefully to check if anyone was coming down who might have heard her attack moments ago. Not hearing a sound Hermione sprinted up the stairs with ease until she came upon the top landing that gave way to an even larger section of the dungeon. It had many different corridors and halls and there was no telling which one led to her freedom. Not wanting to waste anymore time Hermione chose a random direction and carefully ran on.

Trying to run out of the dungeon proved to be quite the task though as she hurried from one long hallway into the next with no sight of daylight or steps leading up anywhere in sight. The dungeon appeared to be set up as a challenging maze for the unlucky visitor unfamiliar with it's unique design. Hermione had to keep her wits about her and keep a good memory of wrong turns as well.

"Hey you! Get back here!" Another guard shouted as Hermione ran past his post without looking back or slowing down.

He grunted as he stumbled out of his chair to give chase a she quickened her pace away from him.

Hermione let out a shriek as she slammed a gate right into his face before he could grab her and dashed up the first set of stone stairs she encountered around the next corner.

"REDUCTO!' Hermione shouted.

The spell blasted the walls of the stairwell as she passed causing a big pile of crumbling stone to crash down the steps and trip up the pursuing guard. He cursed as the first set of stones knocked him over and then clear blacked out when the last bit knocked him right on the head.

Hermione didn't slow down however and raced up to the next level and pushed open the heavy set of wooden doors in front of her. The stone hallway before her now went on a few hundred feet before curving out of sight around the corner. It was lit up by torches hooked into the walls every few feet. A few rats could be seen running along the walls in search of food or scraps.

"Gross." Hermione mumbled before jogging stealthily down the hallway trying not to make too much noise.

Every twenty feet or so she would pass a door on her left and the sounds of voices could be heard inside laughing or carrying on heavily debated conversations. Some language she didn't understand that was possibly a form of south east Asian decent was also spoken in these rooms. Hermione tried her best to sneak past each one without notice.

However eventually her luck ran out and just as she tip toed past a door it swung open allowing the light within to flood into the hallway and it illuminated her shocked face. Standing right in front of her was the beautiful witch she had met before in the Leaky Cauldron with Sytravious. As shocked as Hermione was it didn't match the surprised look Raven had as she locked eyes with Hermione.

"You? Why are you here?" Raven whispered still taken back.

Hermione didn't bother answering but instead pointed her wand quickly and shot of a stunning curse. Raven had her wand out immediately and shot of a spell that collided with Hermione's causing a loud flash of light to erupt in the dark hall. Raven then followed with a binding curse but Hermione rolled off the wall and the spell cracked the stones where she was standing. Hermione then attempted to counter attack but the wand she took from the grumpy guard was shot out of her hand quickly with Raven's expelliarmus charm leaving her temporarily wandless.

"Well now that we got that out of the way…I'll ask you again. What are you doing here?" raven asked curiously while staring at Hermione with not so hidden anger.

"Like you don't know?" Hermione shot back.

"If I knew would I be asking you imbecile? I suppose we can take a little walk to talk with Sytravious and get to the bottom of this huh?" Raven started to say.

Hermione let out a exhausted sigh and pulled out her shorter wand . Raven didn't catch or expect this movement and she wasn't prepared when Hermione sent several of the torched from the wall flying at her wildly. Raven cursed up a storm as she jumped back to the floor to dodge the fire projectiles giving Hermione the chance she needed to continue her escape.

She bolted as fast as she could down the hallway and away from Raven as fast as her legs could carry her. She only prayed that she could lose her once she got around the bend. The torches on the walls flew past her like flashes of light as the edge of the hallway finally began to turn to the left and it opened up into a large dining room with plenty of food and drink lined up on a grand velvet covered table.

Hermione froze in horror as the equally shocked face of Glenda and the angry scowl of Fang met her just a few feet away. Hermione tried pointing her wand in a desperate attempt to continue her escape but it was fruitless. Glenda had her disarmed before she could even finish her thought for a spell and she was squirming on the floor in anguish under Fang's Crucio curse moments later.

"Can't you keep a simple girl in a cell anymore Fang! What if she had gotten away hmmm? Do you realize the chaos that would have followed if Sytravious were to find out about our plan?!" Glenda lectured.

"But she didn't get away did she? My lady you need to relax more. Your nerves have gotten the better of you the last few days. Your son is as clueless about the plots around him as a blind man walking toward a cliff." Fang replied as he ended the torture of his curse on Hermione.

"Don't tell me I need to relax! With the soldiers only a few hundred feet around the corner and our little secret weapon wandering the halls you expect me to relax! If you really believe Sytravious is that dumb then I feel sorry for you dear…Did you know he was asking about you the other night?" Glenda responded as she walked over to the now unconscious Hermione and picked up the wand she dropped with curiosity.

"What? What did he say? Did you cover for me?" Fang pleaded with a nervous tone.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to cover for you if you didn't take forever bringing this one back. And now it's your turn to relax, I told him you were in the front lines over seeing our formations. Now do me a favor and see to it that this little wench is locked away so deep and out of sight that the idea of escape never crosses her mind again." Glenda rolled her eyes and grabbed a glass of wine.

"Certainly….and when Harry arrives to fight Sytravious? What do I do with her then?" Fang asked with a grin.

"Whatever you will….but kill her after and make sure her body is in full view of Potter. I don't want any chance of Sytravious trying to clear his name. The angrier Potter is the more likely he will attack blindly. Then my point will be made. No matter what my son may think I run the show around here! Now go!" Glenda shouted as she sipped from her glass.

"You make it sound so easy…..But as you wish my lady." Fang said with a bow.

He scooped up Hermione's limp body in his arms and grabbed a large table cloth and covered her face. He then turned toward the hallway she came from and walked down it in the direction of the dungeon. If she didn't manage to kill the guards he left in charge he would see to it that he finished them off. Incompetence was something he had little patience for. After looking up and down the hallway he hurried along until he reached the door back down to the lower level and slipped into it quietly and out of sight.

Raven quietly stepped out of the shadows of the hall and stood with her arms folded defiantly with a look of disappointment on her face. She had run after Hermione down the hall but slowed down when she heard the yelling of Glenda and her brother. The conversation she overheard was as treacherous as she could stand. Sytravious would be furious when he found out. However she intended on following Fang into the dungeon first. He couldn't get away with this betrayal if she could help it.

Raven pulled her dark hood over her head and slipped into the dungeon quietly in pursuit of her brother and the unconscious Hermione.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Harry walked back into the castle with a more somber look about him. The students knew to clear out of his way as he hurried past them and back up towards the common room. The Gryffindor students weren't as shocked by his appearance as they were earlier but still stared hard as he ignored all around him and went straight into his old room where Hermione was last seen. Ginny saw Harry disappear into the door and ran in after him.

"Harry wait! What's going on now? Did you find out where Hermione is?"

"Huh? Oh hey Ginny….yes I know where she is now. I suppose I always knew where she was…." Harry mumbled.

"What do you mean Harry? What are you going to do?" Ginny asked worried.

"Whatever I have to… Listen Ginny to me a favor." Harry took his wand and touched it to his head as he removed his memory from earlier in the forest.

Ginny silently nodded silently and confused as Harry put the memory into a vial and handed it to her.

"Give this to Aberforth and tell him should I fail….well he will know what needs to be done anyway. Just make sure he gets this. I'm trusting you Ginny." Harry said with a serious tone while looking into her eyes.

"Ok I will Harry. I promise. Is Ron going with you? He left not long ago dressed as if he was leaving." Ginny said worried.

"Ron? No I'm going alone this time. I have no idea what he is up to but hopefully he doesn't do anything crazy. I have my plate full as it is. Goodbye Ginny. Take care of yourself." Harry said as he headed towards the bedroom.

Ginny stood there with watery eyes watching him walk away. Everything had been turned upside down in just the past few days. Now Harry, Hermione and Ron were gone and she would be left at the castle to wonder what was going on. Not wanting to dwell on it any more than she had already Ginny turned and ran towards the head mistress's office with Harry's memory.

Harry stood in the bedroom and stared around the room on last time remembering his last goodbye to Hermione. He had wanted to say so much more that night but it was easier just to leave without so much emotion. Now he wondered if and when he would have a second chance to tell her everything he felt. Harry focused now on the phoenix perched by the bathroom door. Fawkes met his gaze as if he understood exactly what Harry was going through and stretched out his red wings.

"Hey old friend…. I need yet another favor. How do you feel about a quick trip to Germany?" Harry grinned at the phoenix.

Fawkes shook his feathers out and stared into Harry's eyes as he began to glow with a red aura before his feathers began to burn with magical flames. The phoenix let out a loud cry and flew quickly into the air off his perch and right at Harry. Harry closed his eyes and stretched out his arms as Fawkes hooked his talons into Harry's robe and the two of them burst into flames and popped out of the room leaving a few sparks of fire and ashes in their wake.

* * *

"Are you sure this thing is tame and trained? I mean it is safe to ride?" Ron asked Charlie from atop the dragon he now straddled with a large saddle.

"Trust me little brother! I have been working with these creatures for years after all. Spike is one of our most tame and wizard friendly dragons. I have ridden him many a time. Just remember the movements I taught you and you will be fine." Charlie replied.

"So I pull this strap to go left…?" Ron asked nervously.

"Right!" Charlie grinned.

"Right? But you mean left? Right?" Ron said worried.

"Exactly!" Charlie added holding in laughter.

"Bloody hell try making some sense will you?" Ron held the reigns on the dragon tightly not daring to loosen his grip.

"Just be glad I'm letting you do this at all Ron. It's to help Harry and Hermione you say so you have my support. I could lose my job for this. Promise me you won't crash into a mountain huh?" Charlie asked no longer laughing.

"Crashing into a mountain would be a welcomed end to this compared to what else I might face over there. But I promise I won't let anyone down this time. I have to get this right. Does Spike here…. You know? Fight?" Ron asked with hope.

"Well I haven't put him up against other dragons for shits and giggles if that's what you're asking! But he is a tough fellow. He won't let you down. Be careful Ron and I hope this brings some peace and closure to you. It's not all your fault mate…" Charlie wisely stated.

"Easy to say from your point of view…I was the one who led her there. I will do my best to lead her back out. How do I take off again?" Ron asked fidgeting with the leather reigns again.

"Just give him a good kick with your heel and pull up. He will know what you want. You do know where you're going at least?" Charlie added.

"Of course I do! Germany duh!" Ron shouted as he kicked Spike and yanked on the reigns hard.

The dragon leaped into the air with a jolt and Ron screamed as he clung on for dear life. They flew up in a circular pattern until the dragon was at a comfortable altitude and then they glided smoothly west.

Ron was just starting to enjoy the smoothness of the ride when the sight of Charlie flying next to him on another dragon made his heart jump in his chest.

"Blimey man! Don't scare me like that! What is it then?" Ron shouted to his brother from his dragon.

"Oh nothing…I was just curious if you were planning on a lay over in New York or something?" Charlie asked.

"New York? Of course not, why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Ron said raising an eyebrow.

"Only because your heading for the Atlantic mate. Germany is due east……behind us." Charlie was rolling his eyes now.

Ron stared straight ahead confused at first then he turned his head back to look behind them and the horizon.

"Right of course….." Ron mumbled.

" Ah shit....Follow me then. I'll fly with you as close as I can get but then I have to turn back. Is that ok?" Charlie said with a smile.

"Thanks Charlie. I owe you one."

"Mmm Hmmm I know you do, Shall we?"

Ron and Charlie flew due east now toward the darkness that awaited in Germany.

**_Sorry once again for the lack of updates but this story will never be abandoned. I had drill exercises with my unit and did i mention a vegas trip? It was awesome! Anyway back to work on the story. I am writing this on 10/13/2009 and the new chap is beginning today. be patient. And for th elove of all thing scared! Review! I haven't asked in a few chapters now but it's what keep me motivated people. Lol hope you like it so far._**


	23. The beginning of the end

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.**

**Chapter 22**

**The Beginning Of The End.**

Everything was spinning……again. The musty smell of the dungeon invaded Hermione's nostrils for the second time this week. Just as she though she had escaped this shit hole too. Apparently she had failed but the memory of her escape attempt and re capture at the hands of Glenda and Fang was all a blur now. Was she floating? Her feet sure didn't feel like they were hitting the ground. Yet she was defiantly moving deeper and deeper into this darkness. Ah yes, Fang was carrying her she realized. The familiar smell of his leathery over coat hit her. If only she had the strength left to knock his teeth out….but no her body was much too weak now for any resistance, It would have to wait. Down, down, down into the darkness they kept going. Hermione let her mind slip back into unconsciousness once more. It was much more peaceful there.

Suddenly she was thrown roughly onto the hard ground and jolted out of her slumber. Her eyes shot open and looked around confused as all the recent events flooded her mind. Fang was standing over her with his arms crossed and a frown on his face while his eyes glared at her with hate and anger. Hermione sat up and scooted back into the nearest wall while glaring back at her tormentor.

"You little bitch….. You seem hell bent on making me appear the fool in front of my superiors. Perhaps I have been too easy on you up until now? Must I step things up between us? Hmmmm? ANSWER ME!" Fang shouted into the damp cell.

"No! No you're right…I have been a real git. I'll be good now I promise. Just lock me up down here and I won't make another peep…." Hermione whispered nervously.

"Oh really? Is that right? Unfortunately for you I think that is pure bullshit. You will somehow find your way out of this cell and ruin my evening once more won't you? Yes you will, I know it. But if your legs were too weak to run and your body too sore to move? If your mind was too traumatized to think beyond the horrors that are about to occur in this very cell? Perhaps then you will behave and stay put!" Fang pulled out his wand as started toward Hermione with hunger in his eyes.

"NOOOOOO!. Stay away from me!" Hermione shouted while curling up into a ball and shutting her eyes.

Fang's wand made a swift slice through the air and Hermione's shirt was slashed open down the front exposing her bare torso and bra covered breast. Hermione's hand instinctively covered herself and she turned her back to the angry man in fear of what came next.

"What happened to the brave young girl with so much fight in her? Does a little pink flesh deflate your courage so? How interesting!" Fang laughed evilly at his own comments before licking his lips and moving closer to Hermione's trembling body.

"No No No! Please! Stop it!!" Hermione yelled out.

"Is this how you kill time while our master is out battling the forces of the nations?! Torturing young girls to get your rocks off? Brother I'm disappointed in you, I thought you had more class." Raven stated with a voice of authority from the shadows.

Fang spun around wildly with wide eyes and practically tripped over his own cloak while standing up and shielding Hermione behind him.

"Raven! What are you doing all the way down here? Shouldn't you be seeing to the reinforcements?" Fang stuttered out.

"Shouldn't you? And who is our shy guest that you are so greedily hiding? Do you have a name sweet heart?" Raven asked with a sweet voice while fully knowing that it was Hermione.

"Never mind who she is! It doesn't concern you!" Fang shouted defiantly.

"Doesn't it……?" Raven locked eyes with her brother for a moment.

The siblings stared at each other while their thoughts gathered as to what the next move would be. Raven acted first and in a blink she was behind Fang and grabbing Hermione by the wrist yanking her to her feet.

"What the…how did you …so fast?" Fang whispered.

"You thought I was only fucking Sytravious? If you actually paid attention he does teach some of his more useful tricks as well. But you wouldn't know what would you. Too busy kissing mommy dearest's ass." Raven lectured while pushing the hair out of Hermione's eyes and lifting her chin to get a clear look at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Fang's breathing sped up and he began sweating.

"Oh get over it! Like I'm lying? You worship that woman…..what do we have here now? Raven look right into Hermione's scared eyes with recognition.

"Wait don't….!" Fang began shouting.

"Ah ha!!! Just as I suspected! It's Potter's girl!" Raven yelled back while releasing Hermione from her grasp.

Hermione was silent through the whole argument so far. She didn't know if she should be happy Raven had arrived but she couldn't help being grateful. She was about to be raped and the dark haired woman had halted the assault. Instinctively she stepped back behind Raven to hide from Fang.

"So what! Who cares if she is Potter's girl! What do you care?" Fang spit out crossing his arms.

"What is _she_ doing here Fang!? Don't lie to me!"

"How should I know? I thought you would know better being that Sytravious brought her here……" Fang said evenly with a grin.

"You lie! You brought her here! Didn't you!? I heard you and that bitch of a mother conspiring and conspiring upstairs. Why do you think I followed you down here?"

Hermione had the feeling she should keep backing up. The body language between the two siblings was definitely becoming more violent. Raven gripped her wand so hard that her knuckles were turning white and Fang's eyes could practically burn a hole through your chest if he stared any harder.

"Oh is that right? Spying were you? I'm sorry to hear that Raven. But it's too late now. Potter will be heading here soon enough and the clash between your precious lover and the chosen one will commence. What side do you want to be on? I'm your brother! Your lust for Sytravious clouds that fact. Family comes first. Now step aside, the girl must die…." Fang said as he walked forward.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she looked from Fang to Raven nervously. No way would Raven stand back and let her be raped and killed for the sake of brotherly love?

"They are setting up Harry and Sytravious! They don't care if they both die Raven! It's all about the Elder wand…..I heard His mother talking about it. Please don't let him do this!" Hermione pleaded.

"Shut up! Stay out of this….I don't owe you any favors!" Raven shouted back.

"Ha it's good to see you thinking clearly for once sister. We will look back on this minor thing one day and laugh. Now if you would kindly move just a few steps to the…." Fang started.

"No one is going to die here today brother…..you speak of family first but you forget our code. Loyalty first! You use to think the same way but somehow Glenda has poisoned your mind. It's all about you and her now. You always were jealous of Sytravious from day one. This has been all a part of your plan to take his place. Glenda planned for Sytravious to win against Harry but I bet anything you would have it planned to go the other way so you could win the wand yourself and thus her praise. I won't let you touch this girl brother! She is all the evidence I need to prove your treachery! Glenda will go down for this with you mark my words. I will speak on your behalf to be spared, after all you're still my brother…" Raven whispered.

"On my behalf? How kind of you……But what makes you think you will make it out if this cell to spread your heroic discovery? Sytravious kidnapped Hermione. He raped and killed her in this cell. That's what everyone will be told and Harry will believe. It's a shame the great witch Raven died down here with her!" Fang waved his wand wildly in the air as his spell shot across the cell.

Raven was ready for his attack and shot out a counter spell Their deadly attacks locked against each other and the battle of skill began. Random bolts of magic shot off the sides of the locked spells as chucks of floor and wall broke off and shot into the air. Hermione threw herself to the ground to take cover and shielded her head against the falling debris.

Raven tossed the spell away from her and the two curses combines and hit the cell doors sending them crashing into the dark hall until they exploded into a wall.

"You would dare attack me! Your sister! What happened to you Fang?!"

"I grew a brain, that's what! Did you think I would sit back and watch you and Sytravious waltz into the sunset all victorious while I remained a third wheel? I will be the next dark lord and Glenda will be my queen! She won't have a choice once I defeat a weakened Sytravious and claim the wand for my own. I would have brought you along with me but somehow I knew you wouldn't betray your lover. Typical female weakness!" Now you die!" Fang shot off multiple spells in Ravens direction as she ran for cover.

"You're crazy if you think you will get away with this! Sytravious will crush you like the ant you are!" Raven dodged the last spell and fired back two more of her own.

Fang ran forward and rolled under her spells while transforming into his animagus form of a wolf. The hairy creature with razor sharp teeth pounced onto Raven knocking her backwards onto the floor. Raven fought with all her strength to keep his deadly bite away from her throat. Fang snapped his jaws over and over again trying to tear into her flesh.

Hermione stared in horror at the deadly dance of death between the two. How could a brother and sister want to kill each other? It didn't matter right now. All she knew was that one of them wanted her dead and the other was trying to keep her alive. She had to help to ensure her own survival.

Without another thought Hermione jumped up and grabbed a hold of Fang snout and yanked his upper jaw up and away from Raven's face. Raven in turn grabbed his lower jaw and pulled down forcing his mouth wide open. Fang growled out menacingly and shook his whole body against the two witches. The muscular wolf broke free eventually and shot back to it's feet. Hermione and Raven stood side by side ready for the next attack. Raven looked around quickly for her wand. It must have fallen during the initial attack. Fang stalked back and forth while growling and snapping his teeth at the witches.

"You have to stall him long enough for me to summon Sytravious…" Raven whispered to Hermione.

"Yea but can I trust you? Really trust you? Or am I just facing another execution once he gets here too?" Hermione whispered back not taking her eyes off the wolf.

"Sweetheart, right now you don't have a choice…." Raven replied.

Hermione sighed and nodded. She quickly took off what was left of her torn shirt and twisted it up while holding each end in her hands tightly. She stood in her school skirt and a bra with her wild hair on her shoulders ready for the next attack with her hands were slightly shaking.

Raven stared at the younger girl and had to admire her backbone. No wonder Harry was so into her. It was too bad they weren't always on the same side.

Fang grew tired of stalling and ran forward while leaping into the air at Raven. Hermione screamed and jumped between them while catching his clenched teeth on her shirt. She quickly wrapped the twisted shirt around his lower jaw and held on tightly to keep the deadly bite away from her and Raven. Fang tried to tear the shirt apart but damn those Hogwarts elves for crafting some tough ass material.

Raven wasted little time in the pause and pulled out a hidden medallion that she wore around her neck. It was Grindelwalds mark very similar to the one Sytravious had and she began whispering a chant while she touched it to her lips.

"_Ego dico in vos valde extraho ut vindico mihi ex is obscurum."_

Her voice sounded enchanted and beautiful like a song as she spoke the strange words into the medallion as it began to glow brighter and brighter in the dark dungeon. Hermione had to shut her eyes against the light than filled the cell and even Fang retreated back defensively while looking around wildly in fear. Suddenly the room shook violently as if a meteor struck its core and Raven, Hermione, and Fang were knocked to their feet.

Then it was still and quiet. Oddly quiet for Hermione's taste. She braved opening her eyes and looked around her immediate area. Fang was back in his normal human form staring wide eyed at something behind Hermione. Raven was panting out of breath with a look of relief. Hermione didn't know how but she had a feeling someone else was now in the room as an aura of magic and energy made her hairs rise. The sound of deep labored breathing could be heard now as footsteps walked closer to her from the shadows behind her. Hermione gulped really hard and looked over her shoulder carefully.

"Why so quiet? Not happy to see me?" Sytravious spoke smoothly with a gleam in his dark eyes.

* * *

**Harry's Back**

It was probably a good idea that Fawkes chose the battle field to the west to teleport into as opposed to the opposite one where Sytravious wreaked havoc. And it helped that an explosion of fire from one of the friendly dragons blew right past Harry as he emerges from the flames of the phoenix unnoticed. The clash between Kingsley's men and Shen Lung was in full swing and as chaotic as you can imagine. Several fallen wizards lay helplessly on the ground either stunned, cursed, or the worst case killed from random spells and attacks.

Harry glanced to the skies and saw several of the flying ships under attack from the dragons of his army. The sails burned brightly while the other ships still intact fired down spells and hexes into the crowd below. Harry tucked the resurrection stone into his moke skin pouch for safe keeping and gripped both his wands tightly with the dark invisibility cloak around his shoulders. He figured he wouldn't make this easy on the dark forces of Shen Lung.

Hermione was just beyond the woods in Nurmenguard and all that stood in his way for now was this force of men Kingsley battled with so aggressively. A rage and anger inside of Harry began to surface. It was a feeling unlike any other he ever experienced. All this fighting and killing for what? It seemed so ridiculous all of a sudden. And these men were to blame. It was suddenly their fault Harry had such a hard life, It was their fault that his parents died, and it was their fault Hermione was mixed up in all of this. His heart began to beat faster and his jaw clenched as he took in the sight of the war in front of him. Harry shut his eyes and took in a deep breath into his lungs. He imagined Dumbledore falling to his death, Sirius fading away forever that night in the ministry, Doby being buried, Lupin laying dead next to Tonks that dreadful night that defined his everyday life to this point. And then he saw her face in his mind as clear as crystal. Hermione's smile and laughter. And it began to fade away into blackness out of his view and mind. He was going to lose her…… Harry opened his eyes again and exhaled.

The ship closest to the battle field and the main units of Kingsley's men exploded suddenly into splintering pieces and came crashing down into Shen Lung's front lines. Several cries could be heard yelling out into the air as one after the other the Order Of the Dragon's men were massacred by an unseen force storming into their ranks. Only a glimpse here and there of a face or hand would slip through the cloak Harry wore. He didn't discriminate against his choice of victims. Men and woman in Shen Lung's ranks fell to their deaths randomly. Intestines exploded, limbs were severed, whole bodies froze in horror as the killing curse tore through them. The anger in Harry got the better of him and he fired off dark arts as well as traditional spells to exterminate his foes.

"Look over there Kingsley! Their ranks are in a disarray, What in Merlin's name is going on? It's a bloodbath!" Proudfoot proclaimed to the equally curious Kingsley.

"I'm not sure…..But something tells me…" Kingsley looked on as the Order of the Dragon refocused its efforts to defend against the unseen attacker within their ranks.

"I see….it seems our boy has found his way back after all. And his mood isn't any better than when he left." Proudfoot watched tensely as the screams of the enemy grew louder.

"Let's lighten the burden on Harry then! Gather all the men here. We will march forward right at them. This is the perfect timing. Harry has them all occupied!" Kingsley gripped his wand and ran quickly toward the fighting ahead.

Harry was falling into a quick rhythm with his fighting. The enemy had figured out finally that it was no ghost killing them so quickly. The realization that the one and only Harry Potter had surfaced in the battle spread like wild fire as one wizard proclaimed to the next that the chosen one was near. All the way back to the rear of the pack whispers spread.

Shen Lung lastly got the word that the boy who lived approached with great speed. After a moments pause he smiled to himself and sent word with a runner back to the fortress. Glenda would want to know her little prize was so close at hand.

Harry meanwhile was quickly getting surrounded by wizards and witches itching to get a crack at him. One after the other they leaped forward at him wands waving wildly. But Harry was on another level at this point. His mind was too focused, his aim too true. He dodged their attacks with such speed and skill that many had to step back and rethink their decision to bravely challenge him. His cloak hung loosely in the wind around his neck now as he held both wands up gathering more magic and spells from his memory without effort. Harry's hair waved wildly in the wind and his shirt was stained with the blood of the enemy along with his arms and face.

It was the wild look in his emerald eyes that scared the men most. He had a ruthless and cold tone about him that was out of character for the boy they heard about so many times. And this focus all had on him now was the main reason to their impending fall. Kingsley and his forces had amassed behind everyone at this point and now collided with their ranks without warning as thousands of spells rained down on the order's surprised formation.

"What the hell is going on?! Stop them! Fight back you fools!" Shen Lung leaped up from his seat on a large mammoth sized elephant and shook his fist at his fleeing men.

The Order of the Dragon had been shaken up badly at the fierce bloody fighting of Harry and the strong surge from Kingsley's men now had them on the run. Wizards and witches ran and apparated in all directions. Shen Lung managed to restore order among a large group of fighters and set up a defense along the main path leading to Nurmenguard.

"You! Get over here!" Shen Lung summoned a younger fighter who seemed useless anyway.

"Return to the fortress and inform Madam Grindelwald that Potter and his men have broken our lines! They will be within striking distance of the walls of she doesn't send reinforcements! Now Go!" Shen Lung screamed.

The young fighter began running frantically toward the fortress in the forest. All other men watched him envious as he got to escape the vicious battle. But suddenly they thanked Merlin they stayed behind as a large massive tree flew over their heads with great speed and came crashing down on the young messenger. The sound of his cut of scream and the crunch of his bones made Shen Lung wince.

After a short pause he looked back to the source of the tossed tree and caught Harry's eye from afar as he smirked in a not so friendly way with the Elder Wand still glowing in his hand.

"He is playing dirty…..You! Go pass the message to Glenda!" Shen Lung shouted to another fighter.

The man shook his head frantically in the negative with fear. He saw what happened to the last guy and his better judgment told him to stay put.

Shen Lung grunted in disgust at this insubordination and pulled out his wand and blasted the man dead in a blink of an eye. He then turned his attention to the next man.

"And you?" The old wizard stroked his long white beard.

The scared wizard's eyes widened and he ran like the wind toward the fortress to pass the message. Thankfully Harry was occupied by this time with Kingsley and Proudfoot.

"Harry! Bloody hell you have some way of announcing yourself!" Kingsley shouted and he caught up to the blood covered auror.

"Sir I wish I could tell you I'm here to fight along side you, But I'm just passing through." Harry said. His eyes were locked on Shen Lung and his defensive position.

"Was the news back home that bad? Is she at least ok?" Kingsley sighed.

"She won't be if I waste anymore time. I'll inflict as much damage as I can while moving forward sir but that's all I can promise. Take out whatever is left behind." Harry mumbled as he began to walk forward.

"Hold it!" Proudfoot grabbed Harry by the arm and looked him right in the eye.

"I have seen men angry and then I have seen men go mad with that anger. Looking in your eyes now I'm not sure where you fall in that category. But be careful Harry. Even the best of us can fall into darkness. Remember why we are here and what we stand for. Don't get lost in your emotions." Proudfoot stared at him sternly.

Harry only nodded thoughtfully and looked away from the werewolf.

"Good luck then. We won't be far behind you if I can help it…." Proudfoot released his arm and Harry ran ahead without another word.

* * *

**Glenda**

The grand dinning hall that was structured in the past few weeks in the lower levels of Nurmenguard was one of Glenda's new favorite places to relax and think. And she did plenty of that over the past 48 hours. Things were slipping from her grip and she was becoming desperate for any hope for stability to surface again. Both her son and Shen Lung had marched out hours ago. No word had been sent back on the status of either battle. But no news was good news. At least that's what she was telling her self when the ground shook from an unknown source. It felt like a strong earthquake coming from several floors below. Perhaps the dungeons?

"What is that imbecile Fang doing now?" Glenda rolled her eyes and began to rise out of her large cushion chair.

"Your greatness! Please forgive me!" A tired and frightened looking messenger ran into the dinning hall.

"Go on! What is it then?" Glenda straightened up.

"My lady Master Shen Lung sends words from the field. Harry Potter has arrived and is breaking through our lines at a rapid pace. The ranks shall fall if reinforcements aren't deployed immediately." The messenger bowed deeply and dared not meet her gaze.

Glenda swallowed dryly and her eyes stared off into space as if she were envisioning the image of the chosen one conquering her army. Her brows arched down and she clenched her fist.

"Alert Sytravious at once! He shall meet Potter in battle immediately…." Glenda smirked to herself triumphantly.

"My…My lady. I have other news. Lord Sytravious has disappeared in battle. A large explosion engulfed him and he hasn't been seen since…" The messengers knees were visibly shaking now.

"What did you say…..?" Glenda's smile melted away into a scowl as she glared at the pitiful man.

"I only bring word from Shen Lung and the other commanders. I apologize for such ill tidings…." The messenger was bowing so low now he could count the cracks in the floor.

"My son has not been bested in battle by a mere explosion! You foolish imbeciles make me sick! What plans has Shen Lung put into place to stop Potter in his tracks?" Glenda began pacing back and forth.

"He has his hands full with the battle and Kingsley. Potter is marching forward unchallenged my lady. His skill and speed is too much for the regular men to handle. It's like something has come over him….."

"Oh can it! He is just a young boy! Nothing else! I'm so tired of everyone practically worshiping this brat. If Sytravious wants to disappear again then let him forfeit his claim to the Elder Wand!" Glenda balled her fist tightly by her sides and walked to the window facing west.

"My lady? I'm sorry but I don't understand?" The messenger looked up now curiously.

"Go out and tell Shen Lung he shall have his reinforcements. And also inform him I shall meet Potter myself. The anti apparation ward in this room will be lifted momentarily for your speedy departure to the general. Be gone!" Glenda waved her wand casually and spun around to fetch her cloak.

"Y-yes my lady! I shall inform him of this excellent news. Thank you!" The messenger spun in place and popped out the room in a flash.

* * *

**Sytravious**

When the explosion from Williamson's arrow and Savage's death trap bombs ignited in the air Sytravious had only a split second to react. He threw a quick but powerful force field around his body to protect him from the heat wave. The pressure from the blast however pushed hard against his magic and he knew it wouldn't hold long enough as the mushroom cloud of fire grew all around him.

That bastard had rigged enough deadly potions on him to take out half the army. Truly a suicidal man, or just smart perhaps. Sytravious cleared his mind of all distractions and focused on just his being. His body from head to toe. He would try to apparate out of his force field and to the far ear of the battle field behind his forces. The trick was to leave his own protective shield up around him while he did this. Duel magic at that level was tricky but he had plenty of extra confidence now. If he made even the slightest error his body would be consumed in the mighty flames around him and he be subject to his contract with the tricky Jinn. Not that becoming a jinn would be a terrible end for him, it was the being trapped in a tomb part that bothered him. So he would have to do this right and live to fight on.

Sytravious imagined the small hill about 600 yards away that he passed over while marching into battle. That's where he would move to. Next he slowly released his grip on the shield around him but kept it going with his mind. The shield gave way slightly but quickly regained its shape and strength. Now that his hands were free, the hard part came. Keeping his mind totally focused on the shield and also using his mind to apparate successfully out of the shield, through the enchanted explosion, and across the battle field.

His dark eyes began to glow from the white orbs in the center and his breath became steady. Sytravious stretched out his arms to his side with his palms facing up and closed his eyes. He spoke the spell in his mind and released the magic.

All the men watching in horror or delight depending on what side you were on caught a glimpse of his force field in the fire but they couldn't make out his form inside of it. So when the shield began to weaken and then implode on itself before being consumed in the flames mixed emotions erupted. Williamson and his comrades cheered in celebration and Grindelwalds Army stared in shock and fear as their leader disappeared in the great flames.

Sytravious however stood 600 yards away watching everyone's comical reactions as he brushed off some debris and dirt from his cloak and hair. The scratch he sustained from savages attack to his ribs he also healed with ease. That was an impressive attempt on their part. Truly worthy opponents. But Sytravious was still the last man standing. And that blonde ass with the bow and arrows would have to pay for his actions now.

Sytravious readied his move to approach the battle field again when his chest began to vibrate and glow with a bright light.

"What's this?" Sytravious felt in his shirt curiously.

His medallion bearing his grandfathers mark was glowing brightly and a soft prayer like chant began whispering out of it. He listened attentively as it began its message.

"_Ego dico in vos valde extraho ut vindico mihi ex is obscurum." _Ravens beautiful spoke to him.

"I call on you great dragon to deliver me from this darkness." Sytravious translated to himself.

Sytravious realized she enchanted his medallion to her somehow so she could call on him. She must have done it while he was out all those weeks in Baghdad. And now she was calling to him. What was wrong? Was the fortress under attack?

He grabbed a hold of the glowing medallion and focused his whole mind and soul on raven and her call to him. The chanting continued to sound out of the medallion and he focused on the sound of her voice. Her lips began to form in his mind to where he could see them speak the Latin words. Sytravious allowed his magic to take control of his emotions as he apparated out of the field and felt his being pushing at great speed toward her location, back to the castle, into the dungeons, to the lowest level in the darkest cell.

Sytravious snapped back into his form and exploded into the room sending his energy out in all directions. A few shadowy forms fell to the ground around him and the gates to the cell blew out of their post and went flying out into the dark hallway.

Sytravious was now still and the room was quiet. He was standing in a dark cell in Nurmenguard and Fang, Raven, and a shirtless young girl were spread out across the floor in front of him. He was very confused now. Raven had summoned him he was sure. The relieved look on her face confirmed that much but what was the source of her duress? Fang was looking strange and guilty, but this strange girl he couldn't make out was his first guess.

They all looked at him now and he breathed out heavily to command their attention as he walked toward the young girl in front of him. She slowly turned to face him and he was suddenly looking down at Harry Potter's girlfriend Hermione Granger. He couldn't forget her cute face ever. Or how jealous Harry was when he suggested making a move on her himself. What was she doing down here? And why did she look so guilty herself?

"Why so quiet? Not happy to see me?" Sytravious spoke smoothly with a gleam in his dark eyes.

"I'm more happy then you will ever know" Raven said as she stood up and glared at her brother.

Fang stood there frozen and didn't say a word but he eyed the door several times when no one was looking. Hermione stayed staring at Sytravious. He looked so different from the smooth talking handsome man she met months ago. His steel blue eyes were gone and replaced with the pitch black ones with white orbs and his physic was so much stronger. She felt a darkness from him that wasn't so pronounced before. Yet she couldn't look away from his empty lifeless stare as she felt her fear creep up inside her.

"What is the meaning of this? I doubt you called me to chit chat and the fact that Hermione is here…..This should be interesting to say the least. Speak!" Sytravious crossed his arms and continued looking at Hermione while Raven caught him up on the situation.

"I said the same thing when I bumped into her in our very halls about an hour ago. I followed her as she ran only to find her in the hands of your mother and regretfully my dearest brother Fang!" Raven spoke her brothers name with unhidden anger.

"Go on…." Sytravious now fixed his stare on the oddly quiet Fang.

"I'll sum it up for you. Hermione is here because Fang brought her here on the orders of Glenda. But if you ask anyone who took the girl they will all say you did it! Including Harry Potter! Because they planned it that way. You have been framed for the kidnapping of Hermione Granger for the sole purpose to force the duel between you and Harry." Raven said evenly.

"I see….Yes I see." Sytravious looked down to Hermione.

"My mother does not shock me with this. It is right up her alley to plan such a disgraceful act. But you Fang…..You were on my side were you not? Or have you been her pawn all along?"

Fang looked down at the floor with anger in his eyes.

"None of this would have even been necessary if you would have just killed that brat boy months ago! But no… you want to search your soul and second guess everything you have prepared for your whole life! You have been given an empire on a silver platter and you are too stubborn and spoiled to even appreciate it! So your mother sends _ME _to clean up the mess. I took the girl sure. I made it look like you did it. And it's too late now. Potter will already be planning a murderous revenge for you. What will you do? Turn the other cheek? Plea with him to hear you out? I don't apologize for this! You lost sight of the mission Sytravious! I steered you back on course…." Fang was breathing heavy now.

"How thoughtful of you friend. Yes how generous because surely I need guidance? I need a babysitter? Right? And who better than you to see that I stay in line….." Sytravious started walking toward the now stiff Fang with the look of disgust.

"You betrayed my trust, turned your back on loyalty, all to be seen with favor in the eyes of my mother. That's where you went wrong old friend. You seem to have this twisted notion that Glenda is the one with the power. She only sits on her throne because I have kept her there, I have allowed it. You fool!" Sytravious grabbed Fang by the throat so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Please Sytravious! Don't kill him….. He is still my brother. A fool yes, but spare his life please…" Raven clung onto his dark cloak.

Fang's eyes watered over from lack of oxygen and his skin tuned purple.

"Spare a traitor? No I think not. I have a special purpose for you dear Fang. I won't kill you just yet. But I wouldn't hold my breath on a pardon!" Sytravious glared into Fangs now widened eyes.

With a quick move Sytravious had Fang by the collar and threw him hard across the cell into the far wall. Fang bounced off the wall and fell limply to the ground unconscious.

Fang's body lay motionless but his chest still rose and fell to give signs of life to Ravens relief. Hermione however stayed put sitting on the floor afraid to make a sound. The tables had definitely turned in her favor when Raven showed and then again when Sytravious rescued them from the animagus attack. But now she worried where that left her exactly?

"What do we do now?" Raven asked cautiously.

"Your brother was right about one thing. The plan is already in place. If I know this Harry Potter character he will be rushing over here to save the damsel in distress. It's how he operates. I won't cower away from a direct challenge. But it will be known that this so called kidnapping was a hoax against the both of us." Sytravious stared at Fang's body with anger.

"Why do you talk of him as if you don't know him personally? You and Harry have been close for months now! I know you were friends. He spoke of you all the time and you guys spent hours and hours together this school year? Why fight him?" Hermione spoke for the first time letting her emotions get the better of her.

"Friends!? With Harry Potter? Oh how you have it all wrong…..Xavier and James were the best of friends. But Sytravious and Harry have been on a collision course for quite some time. You see now? I cannot ignore our fate, Your boyfriend would have it where we can iron out our differences and find a peaceful solution. But I am me! And he is who he chose to be. That is honorable in its own right but Harry Potter the hero is not my friend! I warned James not to bring him here! He knew what would happen should I meet Potter in that battle field….." Sytravious spoke strongly with passion.

"Y-you're crazy…. If you're just going to fight him anyway can you please just let me go? Maybe I can go to him and show him I am ok? I can get him to leave perhaps…." Hermione silently prayed for a positive reply.

"Leave here now?" Sytravious pondered her request.

"You said it yourself, You don't need the wand for any purpose at all now. It will only give your mother satisfaction to watch you duel the boy. Let the girl go." Raven advised.

"My mother! How could I forget? Yes perhaps Hermione can go, But not until she serves one more purpose! I want to see my mothers face when I walk into her hall with James's girlfriend by my side. Let her try to talk her way out of this one with the proof staring her in the eye…." Sytravious turned to face Hermione.

"Raven, give this girl your cloak for now. She shouldn't walk around so undressed. We will confront my dearest mother Miss Granger. Only then will I permit you to go to your love. But mark my words! If when I return to battle and I see Harry out there…. I won't want to hear any speeches or explanations. Our fight will begin at once. Clear!?" Sytravious stared right into Hermione's chocolate colored eyes.

"Yes fine. Understood….thank you." Hermione mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her chest to shield the view of her breast poking out of her bra.

Sytravious just waved her thanks off with a flick of his hand and turned his back on the girls to give her privacy.

"Here take this. Consider yourself lucky…It's the finest material available. I take great pride in my appearance." Raven scolded looking at Hermione's wild hair.

"I have been a prisoner in this shit hole for two days now. Forgive me if I don't meet your standards." Hermione shot back while slipping the cloak over her body.

"Are we done having the female bickering moment? Or should I come back later? Let's go!" Sytravious warned. He had just finished magically binding Fang to the wall and was watching them impatiently.

The two girls reluctantly ended their exchange and silently followed him out of the dungeon and back up the stairs to the main level. Many soldiers jumped out of their way as Sytravious walked past. Hermione watched impressed at the commanding presence he carried around him. No one would even meet his eye. But she couldn't blame them. They looked out right monstrous at this point.

Now they were in the hallway she recognized as the one where she bumped into Raven earlier. The beautiful witch walked on Sytravious right wearing only a tight blank tank top with her leather pants and high boots. Hermione wanted to hate her. Part normal female jealousy and part being the enemy. But she had to feel grateful to Raven now. She could have let Fang have his way with her and take her brothers side. But she didn't.

Now the hall started to bend again toward the great hall where she last saw Glenda. Sytravious quickened his step and the trailing two had to try with effort to keep up. Hermione was growing more nervous the closer they got. As they all entered the room however Hermione gasped in shock and Raven stopped in her tracks. The scene was not what they were expecting at all.

Sytravious froze in his steps and stood with eyes wide and speechless. His arms fell limply to his sides and he fell to his knees. The scream that came out of his lungs filled the whole fortress with dread and fear and Hermione would never forget it.

* * *

**Harry meets Glenda**

Harry knew he was nearing Nurmenguard now due to the familiar surroundings and landmarks that he ran past with great speed. His lungs burned in his chest already but he moved on without slowing his pace. He had met very little resistance along this path surprisingly and he half expected Sytravious himself to come running around the bend at any moment. What he did find eventually though was the large group of reinforcements Shen Lung had no doubt sent for.

Harry ducked off the path and into the thick trees with his cloak on for concealment. He watched silently as the large formation of men ran by with a sense of urgency. The overwhelming desire to run back and help Kingsley suddenly came over Harry. But he knew Hermione was his priority now and he wouldn't turn back. Having faith that the aurors would hold their own would have to due for now.

Once the last group of wizards disappeared around the bend Harry emerged from the trees and ran on toward his goal. He hoped there wasn't any surprises in the form of dragons or other large ferocious creatures waiting at the main gates. A stealthy entrance would be perfect in this circumstance. The trees began to clear out around him and the path grew wider signaling that the fortress was probably only a few hundreds yards away. Harry ran harder and emerged into a small clearing where he met with Kingsley after the explosion Savage had set off just a few nights ago. It seemed like ages ago now.

There standing in the middle of his path was a woman in a pitch black flowing robe. Her blonde hair was tied back in a tight bun giving her a no nonsense all business type appearance. Her eyes were a startling blue almost exactly like Sytravious's and she wore very little make up while possessing a natural beauty. Harry could tell she was much older however and most likely not there to chit chat. Her grip on her wand and expression gave that much away.

"So we meet at last Mr. Potter, and it couldn't be at a better time…." Glenda rolled up her sleeves gracefully and smiled evilly.

"If I only got a galleon for every time I've heard that….who are you?" Harry stopped his pace about twenty feet away from her and prepared himself for any attack.

"Who am I? I see my son hasn't mentioned his mother often enough. I am the one and only Glenda Grindelwald! Daughter of Gellert and soon to be master of that wand you hold….. You insult me just by holding it!" Glenda stared at the wand with hunger in her eyes.

"Oh you're the mother….. Figures. This wand doesn't belong to you. Your father lost it fairly to Dumbledore and it now calls me master. Where is Hermione!?" Harry raised the Elder wand and glared right back at the older witch.

"Oh her? Last time I checked she was under Sytravious spread eagle begging for more. Or maybe she was begging for mercy? It's hard to tell these things with all that yelling." Glenda grinned and rejoiced at the face Harry made as she spoke.

"You better be lying! If she is hurt in anyway I'll tear this whole place down to hell and you with it!" Harry started breathing heavier and his anger began to boil. He knew he must be close to Hermione if Glenda herself came to meet him here.

"I better? How dare you address me so boy! You are a mere child compared to me! Whatever luck you had until this point is due to that wand and nothing more! As far as your precious sluts health I wouldn't cross my fingers. On my orders Sytravious was to slit her throat when he was done having his way with her. That was hours ago…Don't look so shocked Mr. Potter. She put up a good fight, even shouted your name once or twice. I wonder what went through her mind as she endured her final moments? The realization that her famous boyfriend had failed her!?" Glenda was really enjoying this set up. It was all too easy to get under this boys skin.

Harry clenched his jaw so tight that his gums began to bleed. As each word flowed of her tongue his anger doubled. Had he really been to late? Hermione raped and killed? Hours ago? Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He shouted out in a burst of rage and charged at Glenda who was still laughing at her effect on his emotions.

"Yes! Come face your end boy! Meet a real master of the dark arts!" Glenda raised her wand to defend and claim her destiny as the master of the Elder wand finally.

Harry didn't know where the magic came from or how he knew it but he shot out a powerful black flame from the wand and it sprang at Glenda with great force.

She in turn quickly met it with a yellow energy blast that glowed brilliantly in the air.

The spells collided and Harry's proved stronger as it pushed hers back immediately. Glenda's eyes widened as she saw her mistake and she moved out the way just in time as the flames scorched the area she had just been standing in.

"The chosen wonder of the nations…and you wield such dark magic? Ha it doesn't matter! I won't be unprepared next time. Come boy! Is that all you've got?" Glenda shot of a blast of electricity at Harry while laughing menacingly.

The air sounded as if thunder and lighting struck the earth. Harry shot electricity out of the Elder wand as well and the multiple bands of lighting like power locked into each other mid air while blackening the ground all around.

Harry's rage grew and the thought of losing Hermione fed into his magic and emotions and he pushed hard against Glenda's attack. She held her ground and with her free hand she produced a large fireball and shot it at Harry across the clearing.

Harry saw it coming and with his other hand he produced his Phoenix feather wand and shot a large aqua eructo spell five times the size of the normal jet of water and it pierced the ball of flames causing a loud burst of steam to erupt between them.

They released their locked spells of lighting and fell backwards to avoid the hot steam.

Glenda slowly got to her feet and stared at Harry who was already standing and showing no sign of being hurt or weakened in the slightest.

"You show more skill than I ever gave you credit for…. But that wand is mine Potter! I won't rest until you or I lay dead on this field!" Glenda waved her wand high in the air as a long whip like flame shot out of it as she controlled it with great skill. She swung the flame like whip at him wildly as he ran and rolled out of the way of each attack.

Harry was very careful to avoid the spell touching him as it seemed to be destroying the ground and trees it hit around him. Suddenly Harry stared at the Elder wand and had a revelation like thought. He had the immediate knowledge to counter this attack. It was as if the wand was speaking to him the longer he wielded it.

The next swing of Glenda's whip came crashing at him with lighting speed. Harry stood his ground and a sneer spread across her lips and she laughed triumphantly.

"Now you die!" Glenda landed the blow right at Harry and a loud crack banged into the air.

Harry still stood unharmed and the end of the flame was wrapped around the Elder wand securely. He had caught it mid air onto the wand thus preventing her from pulling it back again. The shock and annoyance in Glenda's face was impossible to hide.

Harry then shot a burst of energy from the tip of his wand through her flame spell all the way back into her own wand and she went flying backwards into the air before landing hard into the dirt.

"This can't be happening to me…… IT CAN'T BE! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A BOY!" Glenda shouted out loud and she stumbled to her feet and shook the leaves and dirt off of her robes.

Harry merely kept walking toward her with determination and focus in his eyes. He hoped her comments about Hermione weren't true but if they were then he was more than willing to die here today as long as he took out as many of those responsible that he could. Starting with Glenda.

She stood stronger now and raised her hand high in the air before throwing them forward.

Two giant sized King Cobra's appeared in air and landed on either side of Harry. Their hooded heads swayed back and forth and they extended their bodies high into the air about ten feet off the ground ready to strike. Harry kept really still and ran his counter actions through his mind in a matter of seconds.

The first snake struck with its fangs shinning. Harry jumped back and fired a spell into the eyes of the second before it could attack as well. The eyes of the snake oozed out pus and boils formed all around the pupils rendering it blind. The first snake tried to coil itself around Harry but he apparated just five feet to his left to avoid its long body.

Harry then tossed his phoenix feather wand into the air and transfigured it into a double edged sword much like the one the knights held in the Hogwarts castle. He caught the sword by the handle and steadied it in his right hand while facing the snakes once more.

Glenda moved her wand around causing the snakes to turn toward Harry again and come slithering forward again to attack. Harry ran to counter the blinded one with great speed. As it raised it's head to strike Harry swung the blade at it's neck with brute force. The head was severed off cleanly and it flew up in the air before coming to bouncing fall in the grass.

The second snake lingered near bye and struck it's fangs at Harry every few seconds causing Harry to dodge quickly.

Glenda took this chance to attack again. She apparated randomly around Harry getting closer and closer with each appearance, all while laughing again in her menacing way. Harry had to focus on her positions and dodge the snake's attacks at the same time. It proved very difficult as he was whipped with the tail of the snake eventually and went flying back into the ground. Another ball of fire came crashing down towards him immediately just missing him by inches causing his sleeve to catch fire as he rolled out the way.

Harry slapped the flame out and backed away from the approaching snake while still searching fro Glenda. Her laughter could still be heard around him. She would pop into random spots in the clearing , fire her spell, then pop away again. It was driving Harry crazy.

Suddenly Glenda appeared in front of Harry about ten feet away and at the same time the cobra zoomed in to strike. Harry could only properly react to one of them at once. Glenda pointed her wand quickly and fired the killing curse Harry knew all too well by now.

He had to think fast. The snake bit he might survive but the curse he knew he couldn't. The smart choice was to counter the curse and brave the snakes strike. Harry fired his own killing curse at Glenda's and let the spells lock while he braced himself for the feeling of fangs in his shoulder.

What happened next instead was the loud growling sound of a werewolf and the sharp hissing of the cobra as it was snatched into a powerful headlock that Proudfoot had caught it in during it's strike.

Proudfoot growled louder and used his strength to rip apart the snake with his claws. The cobra withered around while he destroyed it one piece of flesh at a time. Proudfoot stood over the dead snake now and raised his head straight up and howled really loud triumphantly. Kingsley's men had reached Harry's position and marched forward to assist in Harry's battle.

But Harry and Glenda were still locked in their battle with the killing curses. The bright green wave of magic fought against itself and the Elder wand proved the better once again as it pushed Glenda's spell back into her wand little by little.

"I won't be defeated this day Potter! Let your friends come!" Glenda shouted as she cast a spell of swarming vampire bats out her free hand at Harry.

Harry released his spell and it flew past Glenda into the trees and he shot down the bats one at a time as they attacked him. Using the sword he managed to slay a large amount of them but some of the others proved to be tricky to catch.

At the same time Proudfoot bolted on all fours at Glenda trying to catch her unprepared and he leaped high into the air with his claws and fangs bared. The shadow his large body cast over her gave Glenda time to react and she shot him right in the chest with a strong blasting curse. Proudfoot was pushed backwards mid flight and landed in the ground violently before rolling over a few times and coming to a stop. He slowly got back to his feet but was visibly weakened as he growled at her.

"Do you think I'm afraid of werewolves? I have killed plenty in my lifetime! And you can join them!" Glenda was furious now with the situation and she took her eyes off Harry to finish off Proudfoot.

As Glenda rushed forward with her wand pointed at the fallen werewolf the smooth sound of steel meeting flesh reached her ears before the pain reached her mind. Glenda slowed her self down to a slow walk and dropped her wand to her side. Looking down shocked she could see the long end of Harry's transfigured sword sticking out of her chest as blood began to soak her robes.

"What's this…..no…it can't be." Glenda whispered the words out weakly.

The army and Kingsley all watched silently as Harry pushed the rest of the sword into her back with anger until only the hilt was showing. Glenda grabbed hold of the blade and tried pushing it back out but it was stuck in her to well. Proudfoot slowly transformed back into human form and backed away weakly while watching the witch slowly bleed to death. Glenda tripped a little on her own feet before catching her balance and facing Harry.

"You……you will pay for this….my son w-will avenge me. And you will fail!" Glenda coughed up some blood now and let out a long anguishing scream.

Harry stared at her with no remorse and held the elder wand tightly by his side as she stumbled towards him still with rage in her eyes.

Glenda used the last of her strength to raise her wand one last time at Harry and attempted to fire off a curse. Harry in turn lifted his own wand much faster and hit her right in the side of the neck with Sectum Sempra. The blood sprayed out into the grass and she grabbed her wound tightly while gasping for air.

Glenda then spun around weakly and apparated out of the clearing and out of Harry's sight for good. The army cheered and ran toward Harry and Proudfoot.

"Are you still with us Harry? Or has that anger inside of you taken over for good?" Proudfoot slowly approached Harry as the men gathered around and talked of the grand battle the witnessed.

"I'm still here….She said Hermione was dead Proudfoot……" Harry's hands were shaking.

"You don't know if that's true Harry. A witch like her can't be trusted. What does your heart tell you?"

"I want to believe she is still alive but I couldn't stop myself from destroying Glenda…." Harry stared at the wand in his hand and slowly realized what he had just done.

"The death of Glenda will hit Sytravious as a serious blow. I want to say you did what you had to but the backlash of this won't be pretty, He will strike back with serious power sooner than later. We must move our men into defensive positions." Kingsley stood now by Harry's side and spoke quietly so only the three of them could hear.

"It's me he will come after not you guys. This fight is personal now. It turned personal as soon as Hermione went missing. I think it would be best to focus on taking the fortress again and driving the rest of the dark army out of here. I'll deal with Sytravious, we have a lot to catch up on now." Harry stared at the blood on the grass around him.

"What if she is still in there? Alive?" Neville came running up to join the conversation. He had arrived not too long ago and came in with the forces behind Kingsley.

"Good to see you made it safely Neville, and if she is still alive in there then she must be rescued. The best I can do now is draw Sytravious's fire and get him away from her somehow. Promise me one of you will get her out of there if she can be found?" Harry looked into all three of his friends eyes.

"We promise Harry. Just promise us that you won't do anything crazy. Don't go killing yourself man." Neville pleaded.

Harry thought of the irony behind Neville's request. Don't kill yourself…..

"Funny….Just do what you promised me. I'll hold my part down." Harry lied.

They army moved forward toward the fortress and began getting into it's defensive positions. The retaliation for Glenda would be great and no one knew when it would come but all eyes looked to the sky for the great red dragon.

* * *

**Sytravious**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sytravious's scream filled the hall and most of the level underneath the old tower.

Laying a few feet in front of him was Glenda's body soaked in blood on top of the grand table in the room. She was surrounded by healer's and a few of the commanders. A sword stuck out of her chest and she was bleeding profusely from her neck.

"What the fuck happened here!" He ran up to his mother's side and saw that she was still alive but barely breathing.

Glenda locked eyes with her son and held his hand tightly. Her pulse was fading and Sytravious's anger with her faded immediately and for the first time in his life he began to actually panic. He felt powerless with all his skill and might.

"My lord….She returned from the battle field like this. We have been able to slow the bleeding with our greatest efforts but it can't be stopped. She has lost so much already with the sword wound. It seems to have magical components to it. If we try to remove it she screams." A healer spoke up bravely.

"Who did this to you mother? Tell me!" Sytravious knelt at her side and squeezed her hand back.

Raven and Hermione both exchanged looks and watched silently in shock at the dramatic change of events. Hermione especially worried how this would change her own situation.

"Tell me! Who did this?" He asked again.

Glenda moved her mouth but no words came out, only more blood spilled down her chin. She did however point to her chest at the sword and gestured with her hand as if she was holding a wand.

Sytravious looked at the sword carefully and thought of her gesture. He carefully placed his hand on the sword and tried to remove it. Glenda's scream canceled that idea immediately. Thinking deeper now he removed his own wand and waved it over the sword. It popped back into it's true form of Harry's wand and Glenda sighed out in relief.

Sytravious slowly removed the wooden wand from her chest and studied it closely. He had seen this wand before! His breathing increased rapidly and he faced his mother again with anger.

"Tell me now! Is this Harry Potters wand? Did he do this to you?" Sytravious got really close to Glenda and put his ear to her mouth.

"_Y-yes……….Avenge me…..my s-son…." _Glenda sighed out.

Her grip on his hand loosened and her hand fell to her side limply. Her eyes still stared straight up at the ceiling but her mouth hung open and no breath came out of it anymore. Glenda Grindelwald had succumbed to her injuries.

Sytravious stood there staring at her dead form silently. Her brushed his finger tips over her eyes and closed them forever. She had planned on setting him up to fight Harry only to go out and fight him on her own. And to die herself from her own greed of the Elder wand. His anger swelled up at the betrayal of his old friend. Harry had killed his mother, the only living relative he had ever known. Retribution was in order.

"Clean her up……see to it that her remains are properly dealt with. Take her now and leave me…." Sytravious whispered to the healers.

The commanders followed suit and followed the healers out with Glenda's body. Sytravious was left in the room alone with Raven and Hermione. They both stood quietly as he walked to his mothers chair and sank into it. He rested his head in his hands and sat thinking.

"Sytravious……I'm very sorry for your loss….but don't forget why we were coming up here. She planned to force you to fight Harry and now with this…this tragedy surely you won't go forward with the…" Raven started to say.

"SILENCE! Don't you even dare say it….He killed my mother! MY MOTHER!……The woman who birthed me into this world. And you want to even _suggest _that I let it go? Absolutely not! Harry Potter will pay for this insult! If he wanted to get my attention he certainly has! And now he dies….." Sytravious stared off into space thinking of his mothers death.

Hermione began to cry softly. Only moments before she had clung to the hope of being let go and seeing Harry again. But now it was all ruined and she most likely would never make it outside these walls. She feared for her life as well. What if Sytravious chose to retaliate at Harry through her? Hermione stopped crying at that point and leaned back against the wall and stayed quiet.

"I apologize if you misinterpreted my concern…. I only meant that maybe we should hold of on any rushed decisions until after you calm down. Hermione was going to go out and talk with him remember? He still thinks she is prisoner by your hand, your mother most likely fed more to that lie when they fought. Why else would he attack her so? Be rational." Raven spoke softly and humbly so as not to upset him further.

"I don't give a damn anymore! Don't you get it? It's the principle of it now…we both have been duped yes, but my mother still lies dead on the other room. Hermione will not go to meet him now, I don't want Harry leaving this place. As long as she stays here he won't be far. She remains prisoner! You will keep her by your side from now on until I say other wise. I am sorry Miss Granger…..You probably will be single again by the end of the day. I see fear in you eyes…you have nothing to fear from me. My quarrel is with Harry now. Just don't try to get in my way or you will go down with him." Sytravious jumped from his seat and stormed out of the room leaving the two girls alone.

"This is terrible! Why can't he see this is exactly what his mother wanted? He is going to kill Harry isn't he? Oh god!" Hermione began sobbing again.

"Yes…..he is." Raven mumbled while crossing her arms.

"Y-you could still let me go to Harry! I could try to stop this!" Hermione begged.

"I will not betray my man…..I do not fear for Sytravious's welfare in the way you fear for Harry's." Raven spoke confidently but deep down inside she felt a lump in her stomach. For some reason she did worry about the duel between the two.

"You love him don't you? Sytravious I mean…." Hermione asked slowing her tears now and facing Raven.

"I do." Raven stiffened up and looked back to Hermione.

"Then you understand how I feel…..Just give me the chance to stop this. I think he loves you too. Only you can talk any sense into him just like I can talk to Harry. If he see's me for even a moment alive and well he will be easier to convince. Why let them risk their lives anymore? Glenda is dead and Fang is captured? Why fight on?" Hermione tried reasoning with Raven.

Raven stood there pondering the young girls words. She was right but Raven couldn't bring herself to disobey Sytravious's orders. But then again she couldn't bear to imagine him getting seriously hurt in battle? But he wouldn't get hurt….right?

"Be honest with me….this boyfriend of yours, Harry Potter. Is he as powerful as they make him out to be? I mean do you think he can actually stand up to Sytravious?" Raven asked curiously.

"I don't know….Harry has never sought out power or strife with anyone. But his whole life has been a fight for survival, and he has always come out on top somehow. Voldermort was considered the greatest dark lord of this age. The best in a long time. Harry was just a young boy when he first encountered him. But yet he bested him every time up until he killed him last year. I don't know if he can beat Sytravious or hurt him as you ask. But if he did……I wouldn't be surprised by it." Hermione spoke honestly.

Raven stared at Hermione while thinking over this. She had wondered the same things about Harry Potter. And that was the source of the nervousness she felt in her stomach now. But Sytravious was so powerful, easily double the power of Voldermort in his prime. Harry Potter couldn't match that with all his luck.

"I know how your feeling now….you worry for your man. You only want him to be safe I get it. But I want the same for mine and I want a life with him after this. I just can't let you leave this place Hermione. Who knows, maybe there is a happy ending in this for both of us…." Raven actually smiled at Hermione for the first time ever.

She felt bad for the girl. Of course she was only trying to make her feel better when she said that last part, but the look Hermione gave her now told raven that the girl was much smarter than that. She had the look of pure sadness and defeat.

Just then Sytravious burst back into the room in a hurry with rage still in his eyes. He was fully dressed for battle in his sleeveless shirt and cape. He gripped his wand tightly and walked straight for Hermione.

"Your boyfriend has the audacity to come knocking at my gate! Destiny awaits all of us this day…..you will come with me to meet him. I want Harry potter to see with his eyes what he will never have again! The same way he took away my mother from me I shall take him away from you!" Sytravious grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pulled her out the room with him as Raven ran after them.

* * *

Harry stood outside the gates of Nurmenguard still covered in the blood of all his victims today. He called out Sytravious's name for the fifth time. The whole army of Kingsley and the other nations stood behind him watching. Williamson had showed up with the forces from the north. All the remaining dark army and order members retreated back into Nurmenguard. Harry yelled out one last time.

"SYTRAVIOUS!!!!!" his lungs were burning.

Suddenly the clouds above them grew very dark and thunder began to sound out all around Nurmenguard. Rain began falling and the winds picked up. Harry stood his ground and waited. The dragons of the armies grew restless and began roaring out and trying to break free of their chains. Even some men began to grow afraid.

The large gates to Nurmenguard cracked open and began moving back out of the way to reveal the form of one man standing alone with a commanding presence.

Sytravious stood about two hundred yards away from Harry with nothing between them. His cape blowing behind him in the wind and his eyes glowing white as a magical aura surrounded his whole body. All eyes locked onto the two wizards as they stared each other down.

"Harry Potter! We meet at last!" Sytravious boomed out.

**_This chapter took me some time to complete. If there is any grammar issues I will fix them only after I finish the story so cut me a break in the reviews. It's winding up now so be patient with the updates. The next chapter is going to be a big one. Expect an update in a few weeks. Thanks and review!_**


	24. The Master Of Death

**The Master of Death**

Nurmenguard... The one time fortress of despair and darkness turned prison to its maker was now transformed into a chaotic battleground between the powers of the wizarding world. It had been consumed with loud and violent clashes between good and evil for the past few weeks but now it was deathly silent as all eyes focused on the two masters of magic who faced each other at the gates.

Harry's heart was racing as he glared at his former friend and current nemesis Sytravious. He stole glances around the dark wizard while frantically searching for Hermione or any sign of her, but to no avail. She was nowhere to be seen. Sytravious and his army standing in three legions behind him dominated the scene before him. Harry had his allies flanking him as well and the two forces waited on their champions to make a move.

"So it has come to this Sytravious? Really? Have you fallen so low into the darkness of your heart? To kidnap Hermione to secure this duel is the most cowardly thing I have experienced from an enemy so far. I pity you...." Harry glared into Sytravious's lifeless eyes with unhidden anger.

"You are truly a fool Harry Potter! A first class idiot to have been tricked so easily....Do I look like the type of man who has to_ bait _anyone? A coward in any way? When have I ever displayed anything but pride in my work? My heart may be dark, yes...., but I never kidnapped your precious lover. You already graciously avenged Hermione by killing the true perpetrator...My mother. I knew Nothing! Nothing at all of the damn plot against you, you fucking idiot! If I wanted you dead you would have been mourned already! It is you who_ I _pity the most now, to come all this way only to fail. Is this who you have been looking for?" Sytravious waved his hand quickly and Hermione floated toward him surrounded by a barrier of magic from within the ranks of the dark army.

Harry's heart had already skipped several beats in his chest at Sytravious's words but the sight of Hermione so weakened and in his grasps put him into a full panic. At the same time a great flood of joy and anxiety overtook him knowing she was still alive!

"Don't you touch her!!!" Harry started to come forward toward the gate but with a flick of his wrist Sytravious tightened the barrier around Hermione and she flinched in slight pain at the pressure.

Harry halted in his tracks as all watching stared wide eyed at the events unfolding before them.

"Did you think you were just going to waltz in here and claim her so easily? I didn't take your love from you but nonetheless she is in my possession now! You took something from me Potter! Now perhaps I shall take something from you in return? What's the saying? An eye for an eye..." Sytravious glared deeply in Harry's shocked face.

"No! Wait!.....Don't do this. I may have wronged you by attacking your mother....I understand that but hurting Hermione won't fix anything. It's me you have a quarrel with. Let us fight then, don't hurt Hermione please...." Harry held up is hands and held his breath as he waited for a reply.

"Oh Harry you really do have a low opinion of me don't you? I am not so juvenile to hurt you through her...... But I shall take something from you though, your future with her! My quarrel is with you yes! And we shall fight! I haven't cared for that wand for months now but my mother died trying to claim it back. I shall win it and bury her with it while your own resting place shall be in the winds of Nurmenguard as your ashes scatter into them!" Sytravious breathed heavily as he shouted.

Harry and Hermione locked eyes for the first time since they bid each other farewell when he left Hogwarts all those weeks ago. A deep sadness rested in her stare and Harry forced a thin smile at her even under the circumstances. Her eyes watered as she forced a smile back and said "Sorry" with her mouth silently. Harry slowly shook his head to signal she had nothing to apologize for.

"Fair enough.....as long as you don't hurt her...so be it." Harry held the Elder Wand by his side and bowed in the customary way to formerly challenge Sytravious.

Hermione started crying softly again and closed her eyes. Sytravious moved her back toward the ranks of soldiers and away from Harry as Raven appeared to hold onto Hermione. Harry tightened his jaw as he watched her slip further from his grasp and stared at Sytravious waiting for him to accept the duel.

Sytravious didn't bow back however and instead swung his arm down in front of his body with force and sent a stream of fire past Harry and in front of the allied army behind him thus cutting Harry off from his friends. The wall of fire grew and intensified in heat and mass forcing Kingsley and his men to retreat further back. The fire then began to expand and surround the mass of wizards and creatures around Nurmenguard forcing them to gather tightly together into one large formation.

"Before we begin Harry know this! Your friends will all be slaughtered here today.... As we duel they will be routed by my forces with no mercy. Kingsley fought bravely today to the west but if you paid any attention my army to the north swept all before us. While I am here we shall not fall. Yet another payment for your insult to my mother. Let it begin!" Sytravious gave the quick command to have his troops advance on the trapped army behind Harry.

Harry had to think quick. There was no way he could abandon his friends now and all the nations who had gathered here. Hermione was supposedly spared but he would have to do something more to assist his allies before he clashed with Sytravious. A sudden idea sparked in his mind as quick as it took the front line of the dark army to advance but a few yards. Harry had heard before why so many had feared a dark wizard getting their hands on the resurrection stone. And he would have to think dark himself to overcome this challenge. Without another thought Harry grabbed the stone from his pouch and turned it thrice in his palm while summoning his old friends from Nurmenguard months before.

The ground in front of Harry began to tremble and shake as dust kicked up with pieces of earth much like a quake. At the same time a great green foggy fire sprang out of the cracks followed by a large army of German soldiers materializing out of the ground. Perseus the head of the old guard at Nurmenguard who had died during the initial assault of the Dark Army and the old warden Luther Ludwig Stood at the front of the undead army. Harry had resurrected all the men killed by the dark army on the grounds and unleashed them full force at the advancing men.

The resurrected army charged forward like a loud thunderous heard of war horses and the ground trembled in their wake. They clashed fiercely with the front lines of the dark army like a steel hammer on shield and halted them in their tracks against their assault on Kingsley. Harry refocused on Sytravious now knowing the plan to kill his friends would no longer be realized. He felt the magic between the wand and the stone pulling toward each other but held them apart easily enough.

"What's this.....? The resurrection stone? And in your possession? You are full of surprises Harry, very clever indeed.....I should have killed you a long time ago..." Sytravious clenched his jaw in anger.

He remained tight jawed and increased his weariness of Potter as he now bowed back accepting the coming duel. Harry gulped nervously and stole one last glance at Hermione who was stood shocked and amazed at his magic with the stone.

"Raven! Take a squad of men with you and remove the girlfriend to the rear. I don't want Harry getting any brave ideas." Sytravious hissed back at the witch.

Raven bowed and obliged immediately and grabbed Hermione's arm while dragging her away from the fight. Hermione screamed and fought against her while looking past her at Harry once last time. He met her stare and in turn ran toward her instinctively but was quickly cut off by Sytravious. The dark wizard pushed Harry back with a strong pulse of magic sending him sliding back on his heels before regaining his balance.

"Focus Potter. You're going to make this entirely too easy for me." Sytravious loosened his cloak and let it fly away in the wind.

"Oh don't worry...This won't be easy." Harry shot back as they began to circled each other like lions.

While this death dance began between the old friends the dark army struggled mightily against the resurrected warriors who were now joined by Kingsley's men as they emerged from Sytravious's fire trap. The two armies clashed for the final time knowing whoever lasted would be victorious. But the main struggle would be between Harry And Sytravious. Should Harry fail then even a victorious Kingsley would be vanquished in the end.

Sytravious attacked first in a attempt to test Harry's defenses. Multiple red bolts shot out of his wand like bullets at Harry. Lifting and slashing the Elder Wand swiftly at the unknown attack Harry managed to knock each bolt away from him and into the surrounding terrain where they exploded harmlessly. The counter attack was as much a test as Sytravious's attack was. Harry shot a horizontal whirlwind of fire that grew wider as it left his wand and traveled across toward Sytravious. The heat from the spell scorched the earth and created a mirage around the two wizards.

Sytravious merely held his wand vertically in front of his face while his eyes began to glow with bright white light. The fire passed through him like a tidal wave of heat but broke apart as soon as it touched his defensive shield. The flames crackled and licked at his face but were unable to do any real harm as they faded away.

Harry meanwhile wasted no time being in awe of the skill of his opponent. He ran straight at Sytravious while he blocked the fire spell and swung his wand down at his face with fury. Sytravious smacked Harry's wrist out the way just quick enough to block the sectum sempra from slashing his face open. At the same time Sytravious swung his wand up in an uppercut motion to blast Harry with the killing curse but Harry twisted to his right while leaning his head back heavily as the green flash banged off inches from his chin.

And so it was that the two repeatedly engaged in close combat while dodging multiple attacks and unleashing quick counter spells all missing by mere inches. From the perspective of the occasional wizard who would glance at the mighty duel it would appear as the two were engaged in a skilled hand to hand combat contest with bursts of electricity and magic exploding from their punches and strikes but in reality it was the complex movements of Harry and Sytravious that gave this illusion. There was no equal to match Harry that day on the battlefield except for Sytravious. And everyone knew the only hope to destroy the dark lord lay within Harry's wand and determination.

Sytravious never took his eyes off Harry while they engaged each other and Harry's teeth clenched while increasing his speed and counter strikes in response to the intensity Sytravious began to come at him with. Harry had the dreadful feeling that so far he had been toyed with as a smile crept across the dark wizards face. With a sudden flash of speed Sytravious struck at Harry as a jolt of electricity banged into his chest and an intense pain and violent tremor overtook his entire being. He must have went flying back several yards because when he blinked his eyes open momentarily he was a good distance from where he had been standing and Sytravious still stood there grinning. Harry clenched his fists while trying to regain control of himself as he fought the pain back.

"Very good Harry! You have hidden much skill from me. I never imagined you would be able to keep up with me this long. But you fail to realize the endless power you so foolishly stand against now. Foreplay is over...... Now you are on your own for my curiosity is satisfied and I grow tired of playing with you. Know this, I take no real pleasure in killing you, I never did even knowing this moment would come. But you certainly made it easier on me by your unforgivable actions today! You may have had quit the life with Hermione but that fantasy ends now Potter! I warned you not to come here! I told you James! Don't bring Potter here.......Yet here he stands, and he will be ever famous as the boy who almost lived......" Sytravious stalked forward in slow smooth steps as he pointed his wand at Harry in no particular rush.

Harry forced himself to his feet mustering all his strength. Panic overtook him as he flooded his mind for all the defensive shields he could think of and flashes of Hermione's face appeared in between. He had fought with all his skill and strength. He had foolishly assumed he would be a match for Sytravious with the Elder Wand but here the man stood walking towards him unscathed with every intention of ending the duel now. Harry couldn't let it end like this so quickly. More than his own will and wants depended on ending this crazy man's run at power.

Maybe Harry should have been focusing harder on Sytravious's next move than he had been. Maybe he was concentrating too hard? All he knew now was that a flash of light shot off and a deep pressure filled his chest and Sytravious's breath was upon him. Harry looked up and stared into the lifeless eyes of his old friend who was mere inches from his own now. How had he moved so fast? The blood began soaking Harry's chest now and he felt his legs giving out. Sytravious watched him fall weakly to his knees and held him up by the collar.

"What's this?" Sytravious grabbed hold of the gifts Hermione had gave him and immediately ripped the lockets off from Harry's neck.

"How precious......too be so young and in love....You won't be needing these anymore I'm afraid Potter." Sytravious pocketed the lockets and looked back down at the weakened form of Harry.

"I thought it appropriate to end it this way....you always seem to be using that sectum sempra spell. I wanted to try it out myself. I see why you are drawn to it so. Quick and efficient yes? Game over Potter.... you can hand over that wand now." Sytravious began to reach down for the wand as Harry stubbornly tightened his grip and pulled his arm back while gasping for air in his blood filled lungs.

Sytravious was about another second away from snatching the Elder wand away when a series of unexpected events changed the battle suddenly. What could be seen from Harry's point of view was a large shadow fall over them and Sytravious's eyes growing wide as he looked up. Then in a flash and a blink a huge massive object slammed into him and sent Sytravious flying far away like a baseball into the upper decks. Harry didn't have time to pay further attention to what happened because he was bleeding profusely and had to use the last of his strength and skill to heal the near fatal wound he acquired.

Waving the Elder Wand over his chest he managed to muster the energy to speak the savory words he required.

"_Vulnera Sanentur_" Harry gave all his skill into the healing spell and fell back praying it would suffice. Then he gave into the last wave of pain and allowed himself to black out.

* * *

**RON AND HIS DRAGON**

"Bloody hell! I haven't felt my arse for the past 20 miles....Are you sure we are going the right way?" Ron asked Charlie this question for the third time in 10 minutes.

"Uh I don't know let's think for a minute. There is a huge mass of dark clouds ahead and it's swirling in an unnatural pattern while the countrymen seem to be fleeing the area. I'm not a betting man little brother but if I was......what do you think?" Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Oh alright then let's just hurry up and get there. The more time we waste......I can't fail my friends again." Ron stared at the battle miles ahead and gulped.

"I know Ron, I know. I should have turned back miles ago but it seems I intend on seeing you through this all the way. Mum would kill me for sure if she knew what I helped you get into. Just stay close to me and do as I taught you with the dragon alright?" Charlie prayed Ron had paid attention.

And he had. Charlie and poured out all his knowledge on dragons and their skills with magic as well as aerial combat. Including all the ins and outs involved with riding on their back during these maneuvers. The battle grew closer and closer and Ron had no clue how he would even be able to find Harry and Hermione in the middle of it all. Now as he could almost make out the ranks of each army like small ants in the horizon he wondered if he made the right choice coming here.

"It's now or never Ron....If we are going to chicken out this would be the time. Once we dive into it there is no changing your mind. Are you sure about this?" Charlie lifted his brow as he shot a glance at Ron.

"For Hermione and Harry? I'm sure. Let's do this." Ron nodded toward Charlie in response.

"Fair enough. Good luck out there brother....." Charlie breathed in deep.

The two brothers turned into a spin dive with their dragons and catapulted into the clashing battlefield miles below them. Ron silently thanked Merlin he had used the bathroom a few miles back. The feeling of free falling so fast at the ground sent his stomach into his throat. Ron however did his best to hold in his scream. Charlie headed toward the front lines where Kingsley struggled to get a foothold against the dark army while Ron instinctively turned behind enemy lines toward a huge concentration of power and magic that lingered in the air.

His dragon Spike, thus named for his huge spiked tail, seemed to growl at the area of energy. As they neared closer Ron could make out the shape of two wizards dueling. The taller one threw back his opponent several yards into the air. And Ron gasped in horror as he recognized Harry being thrown back like a leaf in a hurricane. His opponent stalked toward him now even as Ron beckoned his dragon to move faster. Before Ron could decide on an attack to thwart the damage on Harry the dark wizard was upon him with his wand pointed at Harry's chest. Ron chocked back his tears as he watched Harry's blood spray out of his chest and then fall to his knees in pain.

Ron was too late? All his crazy brave tactics riding here on a dragon of all things only to arrive moments too late? Mere seconds? Ron's normal cowardly thought patterns evaporated immediately to be replaced by rage and pure adrenaline. He dived down at the dark wizard with no fear and as the shadow of Spike over took them the man looked up entirely too late. Ron spun right in perfect timing to smash Spike's razor like tail into the wizards chest thus throwing him back into the air like a quaffle in the world cup games.

Sytravious was stunned and went sailing back in pain into the ranks of the resurrected army. Ron then lost his bearings and control of Spike at the same time. The realization of what he did hit him and the turbulence of the spin sent his mind into a confusing frenzy to regain control. He panicked while spinning into a mass of the dark armies soldiers. Spike's giant limbs crushed them as the dragon stomped and smashed his way back into the air. Ron was still unable to get control of the mighty beast who was spooked now at all the crazy surroundings of the battle field. Spike then veered left too sharply with his saddle weighing him down with Ron on it. The dragon landed with a crash on it's side as a loud yell of pain could be heard underneath it before being extinguished as the dragons great body muffled it out. Ron went flying off the saddle and into the ground hard before rolling to a stop.

Ron slowly stood up and coughed all the dirt and dust out of his throat. He was mostly unhurt but still shocked at what just occurred. Spike seemed to be alright as he rolled back to his feet. Some old looking white haired and bearded wizard laid motionless underneath him but Ron paid the dead man no mind. Spike walked up to Ron's side now and protected him from attacks from the dark army who now advanced upon them. The attacks were short lived as Spike breathed a giant blast of fire from his throat and scorched countless men to their death. Ron clumsily shot off attacks as well with his wand and on sheer luck alone accidentally dodged countless killing curses thrown his way all while besting the soldiers in front of him. He wouldn't remember half of the exchange later on.

But then an image of a familiar face snapped him back into focus. As he and Spike advanced forward , or backwards as they were unaware where they stood in the battle field, the sight of Hermione appeared only twenty paces in front of him. She was with that beautiful woman he had shared drinks with weeks ago. The woman, Raven was her name, was holding Hermione as if prisoner and trying desperately to get away from Ron and his dragon. Then it hit him......She was one of the enemy and he had been duped good. Yet another reason to lay off the booze.

Ron laid down all fear and distractions. This was his chance to be worth a damn for once in his life. Releasing a war cry he charged forward and ran to rescue Hermione. His adrenaline was at an all time high and a large group of dark wizards fled at the sight of him and the ferocious dragon advancing on them with their wild eyes and fearless aura about them. Ron however was far from fearless. He was scared out of his mind but the sight of Hermione so close drove him on and he ignored the alarms in his mind screaming "Get the hell out of here you bloody idiot!"

"Stay with me Spike alright? I may appear quite the talented wizard but it's all you, trust me..." Ron mumbled to the giant beast beside him knowing that the dragon would understand.

Spike let out a small spark of fire in response and stood on his hind legs over Ron and let out the loudest roar heard in the battle field while glaring at Raven. She maintained her grip on Hermione but glanced back at the dragon with wide eyes and cursing under her breath. The dragon was at least twenty feet tall standing up and wore a crown of spikes on its head that protruded beautifully from is brow bone. Spike had a copper color to his scales and and continued glaring and growling at her with his bright yellow eyes.

Ron met Hermione's eyes and she let her jaw drop in surprise to the the source of all the recent chaos. Ron stared back with a stupid look and equal shock at his stunts he had pulled off so far. He was feeling a little braver however with Spike displaying his glory and might so proudly and most dark wizards giving them both a least a fifty foot clearance. Ron made his next move as fast as he could muster and shot of a small fireball at Ravens hand to break her grip on Hermione's arm.

Raven smacked the spell aside and fired back a most ferocious curse at Ron but Spike let out another deafening roar and eclipsed Ron with his wing where the curse bounced off harmlessly. The distraction of the roar gave Hermione a new wave of courage and she took the chance of Raven's attention being drawn to stomp on her foot and yank her arm free from the witch. Raven let out a scream of pain and tried to grab Hermione again but was immediately tackled by Ron and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Hermione run! Get out of here!" Ron shouted.

Hermione ran until she was at a safe distance and then turned back and laid low to the ground to watch Ron wrestle with Raven. Raven was trying to point her wand into Ron's face and he was holding her arm away from him while trying to point his wand at her torso. After a fancy twisting motion Raven managed to free her self of his grip and kicked him hard in the gut while rolling back to her feet. Ron felt the air rush out if his stomach and silently cursed himself for letting a girl beat him up in front of so many watching. As he jumped to his feet Raven already had her wand drawn on him.

"What the hell man?! You're out of your mind!" Raven yelled at him while squinting the dirt of of her eyes.

"I remember you! You aren't such a sweet talker now though. I should have known my charm wasn't that good to get you to flirt with me....." Ron gulped nervously.

"Flirt? Damn you were drunker than I realized, I barely smiled at you...." Raven cut herself short and screamed in surprise as Spikes tail hacked the ground between her and Ron like a deadly sledgehammer. They both jumped back to avoid the debris and the sharp spikes. Ron ran back toward Hermione and Raven ran backwards while facing the angry dragon. She shot off multiple spell meant to blind the beast but spike dodged them with quick movements with his neck. Raven tripped then on her own feet and screamed again as the dragon stomped towards her with great speed and his jaws snapping with razor sharp teeth.

This time another roar loud enough to rival Spikes rang out and Sytravious flipped into the air over Raven while transforming into his red dragon form. He landed with a crash and Spike slid in the ground trying to slow his attack. The two dragons crashed into each other like two steel trains and the sound of their great limbs colliding cracked into the air as the dust and dirt kicked up hundreds of feet all around.

Spike swung his tail down hard hitting the red dragon on its shoulder while Sytravious clamped his jaw down onto Spike's neck hard. Both dragons let out screams of pain as they continued their deadly assault on each other. Spike broke free and flew backwards into the air preparing for a blast of fire. The rumbling sound from his throat alerted Ron and Hermione as well as Raven who ducked for cover. Sytravious crouched down on his four limbs as if he were about to pounce but instead fired his own jet of fire at Spike. The two flames met halfway and exploded up into the air like a volcanic eruption. The blasts seem to hold against one another for about a minute or so until Sytravious's flame began changing color. It glowed brighter into a white and then bright blue that seemed to glow. The blue flame overcame Spike's quickly and the copper dragon flew higher into the air to avoid the heat of the attack. His tail however was scorched pretty bad causing him to land again wincing in pain.

"You damned fool...How dare you interfere with my duel and then have the audacity to attack my woman! You may be a natural born dragon but I out class you even so. Cower in fear before the great red dragon Sytravious!" The deep and loud tone coming from the red dragon resembled Sytravious's own voice but was amplified and struck fear into all who heard it save one young wizard who was rushing to the scene with great speed.

Spike growled at Sytravious's animagus form and curled his tail in close to his body while preparing to attack once more.

"Hermione...If he kills Spike then we're screwed. We won't have a way out of this side of the battlefield. Kingsley is far off and Harry....Harry is...." Ron hesitated.

"Harry will be here I know it. He came for me Ron I saw him. He can't be far off now." Hermione stayed close to Ron and searched the area for a sign of Harry anywhere.

"Hermione listen to me! I saw him too. As I flew into the battle I saw him fighting Sytravious. That's why I crashed here. He fell.....I'm sorry." Ron lowered his head as Hermione stared at him.

Spike leaped at the red dragon again and Sytravious snapped at him like a snake. The two dragons wrestled once more but this time the weakened Spike struggled to gain a foothold against the stronger red beast and received countless blows and strikes that caused him to wail out painfully. Sytravious tossed Spike off him now and the copper dragon crashed on it's back like a falling tree hundreds of feet away. Any other soldiers who had been near bye fled even further away from the battle in fear of getting caught in the attack. Only Hermione, Ron, and Raven stayed close enough. They were trapped between the back walls of Nurmenguard and the mighty dragons.

"He fell? What are you talking about Ron? Harry couldn't have been....no! I know it in my heart! He is still here, I can feel it. Have faith Ron. We will get through this I know it. Somehow...we have too." Hermione stared now at the hurt dragon.

Spike rolled to his feet again weakly and let out a heavy sigh that caused the air to blow like a strong wind. Sytravious raised his large dragon head and his eyes began to glow and sparks of blue flame began to crackle in his mouth. The familiar rumble of fire began to sound off as he made his move to finish off the dragon and turn his anger onto the red head with Hermione.

* * *

**SACRAFICE**

_Sytravious was paying the bazaar owner the tab for Harry and his drinks. Set up neatly in front of them were several small glass cups filled with a strange green liquid that made Harry second guess drinking it at all. It was a local beverage called Bhang that Sytravious swore by so they both sat in a local shop in India conversing and drinking socially. They had just finished traveling throughout Europe by side apparating from Diagon Alley earlier that day._

"_What do you think?" Sytravious smiled as Harry downed his first cup._

"_Not exactly fire whiskey....a bit herbal to be honest but not bad." Harry replied while smacking his tongue._

"_An acquired taste for sure but one that you will learn to love by the end of the evening. So tell me James..... This life as an auror must have you constantly facing choices that test your morals and beliefs down to the pit of your soul. How do you sort out who is truly evil and those who just have a difference of opinion with the popular definition of right and wrong?" Sytravious swirled his drink as he stared Harry down._

"_I'm not sure you can separate people that easily. Most of the wizards captured by our department are quite evil by nature and old followers of Voldermort. Also there are some who would try to replace him. I don't think there is any difference of opinion going on there." _

"_Replace him? So you assume whomever the ministry pursues now is a copycat? I always liked to believed aurors weren't so naive......." Sytravious smirked to himself._

"_Pardon me? Why would that be naive of them? Look Xavier you seem very neutral in everything you say and do and I like that. It's refreshing but believe me we know what we are doing. Even if our guy isn't a copycat his goals and aspirations won't differ far from the Voldermort type's." _

"_I'm sorry James I didn't mean to offend you, but honestly to assume every dark lord who comes along is just a repeat of the last will eventually land your department and perhaps the entire wizarding body in quite a bind. Not everyone is a close minded fool who lusts for some power over others for the sake of doing it. I would like to think as well that someone with a difference of opinion with the masses wouldn't always be regarded as a villain off the bat. It's a bit ignorant don't you think?" Sytravious downed his second glass._

"_Deep words for an artifact hunter......Let's just agree to disagree OK?" Harry studied his new friend curiously._

"_Sure why not? Just remember this always James. It might save your life one day. When facing a true dark lord don't assume they will agree to disagree. As soon as you get diplomatic with a true foe you will surely be defeated. I wouldn't want to lose such a worthy peer. Here's to friendship!" Sytravious raised his glass._

"_To friendship...." Harry followed suite. _

Harry woke with a start as the deafening sound of a dragon roar filled his ears. He had been unconscious as the pain from his wounds were to much for his body to bear thus causing it to shutdown instinctively. The dream he experienced had been a flashback from his happier times with Sytravious and he found it curious that now of all times it would come back to him. Harry looked down at where his wound had been right before he blacked out.

The healing spell he managed to cast before then had out worked marvelously. All his open gashes from the sectum sempra were now sealed and painless. Harry took in a deep breath and calculated what just happened and thought deeply of Sytravious's old warning.

The flood of memories of the past few hours and few days hit him in micro seconds and he was on his feet and alert. The two armies were clashing still and unless Harry was losing it he could have sworn Charlie flew by on a dragon. Not of that mattered though while Sytravious was still somewhere loose with Hermione near bye. Harry grabbed his wand and ran faster than he ever remembered running toward the sounds of the dragon roar that woke him up. Bright blue flames shot into the sky about 200 yards ahead followed by a large wave of enemy soldiers fleeing the area. The mass of wizards ran in a frenzy knocking each other over in the process and headed straight towards......Harry.

He stood his ground and stared at them as they slowed their pace and came to a stop about 20 yards in front of him. Harry studied all the wizards with an evil eye and played in his mind just how he would go about killing them all as quickly as possible. The men in turn glared at him with hate and all drew their wands and began encircling him to the left and right. About thirty total surrounded him and about a handful of them held heavy lances with sharp tips to take out the dragons Kingsley had brought and Charlies beast as well.

"I don't have time for this guys.....Just keep on running, you had the right idea to begin with. Don't let me slow you down.." Harry calmly stated his warning while going over his spells mentally.

The men didn't back down but instead began their assault. At least twenty curses swarmed around Harry at once as he side stepped ,ducked, and rolled closer to the first few wizards. His gruesome plan sprang to life and with out so much as a flick of his wrist he shot two of the long lances out of the wizards arms and sent the massive blades spinning like a Frisbee into the crowd of men. A dozen bodies were brutally sliced in half as blood sprayed the ground. Harry threw himself down to the ground in a push up position as the deadly spinning lances passed over him and into the other wizards behind him and a dozen more screams rang out into the battlefield before being cut off by the choking sound blood in their throats.

Harry was up and jumping high into the air now while firing down a storm of electricity into the remaining men who stood in shock and horror as their comrades lay in pieces still twitching on the blood soaked ground. Their charred bodies joined their fellow dead wizards shortly after as Harry's feet touched ground again. He had fresh blood on his clothes and face now but ignored it as he ran closer to the sounds of another dragon roar. Quick thinking caused him to scoop up one of the lances as he ran by. The weapon was very heavy in his grip so he cast a quick spell to make it feel lighter and continued on.

Then Harry stumbled upon something he wasn't quite expecting to see. Shen Lung's body was laying lifeless and crushed in the bottom of a huge dragon claw print. Harry remembered the ancient Chinese dark wizard from his field reports before coming out here weeks ago. He though it was ironic that the man of such an evil background who formed the Order of The Dragon would face his end at the hands of one. Harry didn't linger too long as the distant sight of Sytravious's red dragon form took his complete attention. The dragon was on its hind legs and sizing up another copper dragon who appeared inured not too far ahead of him. Harry increased his pace and was running so fast the wind was roaring in his ears. The large massive shape of the red dragon grew in his field of vision as he rapidly approached. He didn't hesitate with his attack and jumped high into the air with a burst of magic and harpooned the lance into the air right at the dragons face. Sytravious was building up a powerful ball of blue flames to spit out toward the injured beast and all the while unaware of Harry's fast movements.

The lance found its mark and hammered into the tough scales of the red dragon with a crunch. The fire ball flew off mark and crashed into the back walls of Nurmenguard about 200 yards to the left of Spike. Sytravious roared out in pain as the lance stayed embedded into his lower jaw. His massive wings kicked up dust as he began ascending into the high and flew off in a rage as he swung his head side to side trying to shake the weapon free.

Harry scanned the area and immediately found Raven's face as she stared off at the fleeing dragon and turned to face to her left right at.......Hermione and Ron! Harry's timing was perfect as Raven shot of a binding spell at the pair. His spell collided with hers knocking it away from doing any harm and sent back a stunning spell right away. Raven went stiff and fell backwards onto the ground no longer a threat to anyone. Then Harry turned back to look into the now watering eyes of Hermione who was already running full speed towards him as she smiled.

They met halfway in a powerful embrace and Harry took in her familiar smell and touch as a wave of relief and emotion swept over him. She was alive....and he was holding her again. Hermione refused to release her tight grip around his neck while she turned her face into his and locked her lips onto his letting her tears flow freely now.

"I knew you would come...... But you shouldn't have risked your life so carelessly. If anything had happened to you I would have died anyway." Hermione looked into those green eyes which reflected a much harder look than she remembered.

"I'll always come for you no matter what I face. Don't you know that? And I _have_ been dead ever since you were taken from me Hermione. But I feel alive again and....." Harry was cut off.

"Oh stop it you two, seriously! No time for footsies, he is coming back!" Ron shouted while pointing to the air.

Harry spun around and followed Ron's gaze. Sytravious was back in his human form and flying back towards them high up the air as his hair flew wildly behind him in the wind. He looked furious and pulled a huge storm cloud with him. The winds picked up heavily all around them and the rain poured down without mercy. Sytravious descended down now with great speed.

"Ron! Get that dragon friend of yours back on it's feet quickly. We have to get as far from here as possible!" Harry grabbed Hermione's hand tightly and began running while dragging her with him toward Spike.

Ron already had Spike up and ready for take off. He was atop the beast first and held out his arm ready for Hermione. Harry gave her a quick boost up behind Ron and was about to climb up after her when he was hit square in the chest with a spell that knocked the wind out of him. His cloak and vest managed to deflect most of the punch but he fell backwards and struggled to find his breath none the less. Staggering to his feet now he turned around and looked across the field at his enemy and his heart began too pound faster knowing this encounter wouldn't go as easy as the last few.

Harry stood up slowly and breathed in and out heavily as the pain in his lungs pounded in his chest. The distance he just ran without rest or the number of wizards slain by his own dark magic mattered little to him now. All he could focus on was getting Hermione and Ron away from the dreadful danger they all faced here and to safety before they were all destroyed.

The heavy winds and rain beat against his brow and his invisibility cloak soaked up the countless drops as it hung loosely around his neck flowing in the wind behind him as if a continuation of his body. The Elder wand was gripped tightly in his fist by his side while his knuckles were white from the pressure.

Harry stared with his emerald green eyes across the field at his enemy. The tall wizard stood with his powerful arms crossed glaring back at him with unhidden rage and hate. His eyes totally blacked out like empty sockets with those signature white orbs floating in them like pupils. The magical aura that surrounded the wizard was incredible and the ground began to tremble harder with each step Harry took. Hermione was screaming now behind him begging him to come back but Harry knew there was no escaping this as long as Sytravious was left unoccupied.

There was no hope for defeating the dark mage as he was now Harry realized. If he was to save the love of his life and restore hope to the thousands watching he would have to take his own path to darkness and do something he only recently promised he wouldn't. A small lump of true fear formed in the pit of his stomach. What if with all his effort his final drastic plan failed? Harry pushed the dangerous thought out of his mind and found the faith and courage he needed to move forward no matter the outcome.

He slowly put his hand into his pocket and removed the Resurrection Stone. Gripping this in his left he now stood with all three Deathly Hallows facing the darkest foe anyone had seen in years. Only one of them would walk away from this battle alive and the true master of the Elder wand.

"Harry no! Don't do this! Come back!" Hermione screamed out in tears.

The weather picked up and Spike began to grow uneasy. He spread out his copper wings and jumped up into the high winds to flee the coming battle. Ron tried to stop him but the dragon ignored his commands and struggled on against the winds as he lifted off away from the battle.

Sytravious looked up at the dragon and it's riders and let a grin form on his face. His eyes began to glow white and black electricity crackled out of them. Raising his wand he aimed at the beast and built up his powerful curse. A black orb formed at the tip of the wand and spun around as it grew larger. Harry could sense the evil power behind and and knew his moment was fast approaching. He swallowed hard and prepared himself for what he must do.

"This is it Potter! The end of all things for you and your precious friends! I have allowed you to play long enough...... Be gone!" Sytravious released the orb and it flew across the field up at spike rapidly.

Hermione screamed out in terror and Ron shut his eyes. Spike beat his mighty wings even harder against the winds to get away but the orb traveled to quickly to escape. They would surely be destroyed in mere seconds.

Harry jumped high into the air with a burst of magic to assist him. As he gained the proper height he started to turn the stone in his hand slowly while counting to three in his mind. The invisibility cloak clung around him rendering him unseen to all eyes. The Elder Wand was pointed not at the coming orb but at Hermione and the Dragon instead. The protective shield Harry released between the spell and Spike was the most powerful he had ever mustered with his current wand or the one before it. The shield enveloped Spike and Hermione and Ron instantly and Harry put himself in the path of Sytravious's attack willingly. Seconds before the orb would collide with him he muttered one name under his breath.

"_Azriel._..."

The explosion the attack produced was magnificent and terrible. Harry was lost in the black flames that filled the field and consumed his body as he was thrown aside like a rag in its power. He crashed to the ground dead before impact. Ron held in his horror and Hermione tried to scream from the pain in her heart but no sound would come out this time. The black flames roared on towards them now but Harry's protective spell held true. The shield blocked all damage from the blast until it died down and the smoke faded in the winds and rain.

Kingsley and his men watched the explosion from a distance and grimaced as Harry disappeared in its wake. Both armies paused to watch the outcome and apparent conclusion of the day long struggle of wills. All hope began to vanish among the remaining men as they watched their hero fall. Proudfoot growled to the sky in rage while Williamson hung his head sadly. Charlie's jaw began to tremble as he searched the area far off for his younger brother.

And there he was! Ron came soaring up out of the smoke with Hermione holding on behind him as Spike soared higher and higher into the sky to escape the wrath of Sytravious. A powerful roar sounded out not far behind them as the giant form of the mighty red dragon gave deadly chase. All eyes locked on the death race and waited with silent hope for the copper dragons survival.

* * *

**AZRIEL AWAKENS.**

Harry opened his eyes. He felt lighter than air and appeared to be floating in a cloud of energy so powerful he felt insignificant as an ant might feel amongst gods. Yet fear did not over come him. He tried to move but found he wasn't within his body at all but moved freely as a spirit. Yet he felt as alive as he ever did before. The feeling was alien to him but he remained focused and looked around the cloudy mist.

Blood red eyes met his immediately and he could feel the breathing of a being in front of him. Harry remained calm and locked eyes with the unknown entity as he felt its essence infiltrate him like electricity. The feeling was incredibly painful and shocking and Harry thought he might die from the torture alone but his body refused to yield to the pain and he held on.

Then it was over. He was floating again but when he opened his eyes he was overtaken by flashes of memories. Harry was standing in a grand court with a ceiling as high as the sky with the most elaborate designs carved into it. They were so complex and beautiful Harry knew he could never accurately describe them if asked. There were many more beings around him seated and staring up at him and their numbers were impossible to fathom. Harry looked to his left and saw a mighty being so grand he felt awed by it's presence. Yet is had a gruesome look to it and seemed dark in nature even as it bowed to him and handed over a glorious sword that glowed with white fire. Then suddenly he was in a massive battlefield filled with countless powerful and talented creatures who's cores seemed to be made of raw magic. He was slaughtering the creatures with ease and great skill. Many fled before him and his sword while his own army followed him with unhindered faith and obedience.

Then suddenly he was face to face with a monstrous creature with a body sculpted with lean muscle that would make Savage look like a twig. It had long dark hair and eyes as black as night with white orbs floating inside. The creatures skin was a dark grayish color and had a powerful pulsating energy flowing from it to rival Harry's own. Harry battled with the creature for what seemed like ages before emerging victorious and banishing his foe outside the beautiful realm.

Then Harry roamed the earth for centuries that passed by like minutes until he was by an old river watching three wizards he recognized as the Peverell brothers cross over it magically and he felt a surge of anger and resentment towards them. He had images flash before him as he tricked them one by one and brought about their deaths with joy and laughter in his soul. Until as he attacked the last brother he was suddenly swallowed up into a great hole of blackness unexpectedly and he screamed in rage and despair vowing revenge.

His vision finally returned to normal and he was still floating in the cloudy energy field but his spirit was much larger and he could feel an alien like power flowing through him.

"Do you see? Do you understand what we are now?" A voice whispered in his mind.

"Yes....." Harry replied.

"Our enemy is known to us in more than one way both new and old. It is destiny that it would be you to free me my master. I am Azriel, champion on the Madrid Armies and Conqueror of the legendary Al-Qaum, and I am at your command and service Harry. Feel our spirits fuse and use our power freely as your own. We will show no mercy and let the blood of our enemies bathe the earth! My revenge shall be glorious!" Azriel embedded his hate into Harry's heart.

"No! I am your master now, You will do as _I_ say! We will battle Sytravious and be done with it. There will be no more blood shed after that, this is my will....do _you_ understand?" Harry pushed back his mind against Azriel.

"Ahhhhhhh I will not be controlled and used by a mere human! You cannot remain my master for long Harry! Tampering around with power you do not understand is foolish..... Release me!" Azriel struggled to pull free of Harry's soul in a rage.

Harry in turn held firm to the part of him that he felt struggling and the strong ancient magic of Ignotus Peverell held the Djinn in place preventing the being from breaking loose of the magical bond between them. The struggle raged on for awhile while Harry allowed Azriel to lose his desire to resist.

The force of Azriel's hate pushed hard against Harry's will but finally yielded with a growl that shook the energy field. Harry felt himself take full control of his mind again and let the power flow through his being and searched for his location. He felt himself in between two realms. One where he knew Azriel belonged and one where he could still sense the battle rage on between Kingsley and the Dark Army. Harry focused on this realm and pushed himself with blinding speed down down down into the Earth and Germany where is fallen body laid lifeless on the field.

* * *

Hermione held on for dear life as the angle of Spike's climb into the air left them with their backs almost facing the ground. Braving a glance over her should she gasped in terror at the sight of a giant red scaled face not too far behind them as it approached closer and closer. It's sharp teeth were gleaming and she could feel it's hot breath and her bones trembled from the vibrating of Sytravious's growls. Her body was still shaking as well from the sobs of watching Harry die so quickly. The thought of escaping this and living on without him made her just as afraid as she was of Sytravious now.

"Ron he is getting closer! Please hurry!" Hermione pleaded as she dug her fingers into his ribs.

"Bloody hell I'm not a horse you know? Hurting me won't make the dragon go any faster! Hold on then..." Ron had Spike twist and bank into a spiral down to the left before reversing direction to confuse Sytravious.

The red dragon roared in anger and spun it's massive size around to give chase again. This time it dove down at them much fast with its jaws wide open to kill. Hermione held her breath as Sytravious got closer and closer and Spike was unable to shake him of his tail. She could see the armies down below watching and pointing in horror above them.

Then suddenly a strange popping sound filled the air and skies and shook the ground below. Hermione and Ron felt their ears seal as if flying to high in the sky much like when she flew the muggle airplane that summer. Even the red dragon seemed to feel it as it shook it's head to clear it out. Hermione stared at the dragon waiting for her death to finally come. But something or someone was blocking her view.

A man stood balancing on the end of Spike's tail with no effort as the wind roared in her ears. Her eyes had began to water from the wind as well and she tried to wipe them on her sleeve to get a better look. The man looked a lot like.......Harry? But it couldn't be. His skin was entirely too pale and the hair stood up like spikes to long for Harry's hair. Yet..... They way he stood reminded her so much of him. But the muscles that filled out the shirt were too much. This must be an incredibly brave wizard who was trying to help them.

Hermione nudged Ron who looked back as well and gawked at the man. He could feel the raw energy that began to surround the man. Hermione felt it too and exchanged looks with Ron. All the while the man's back was to them and he faced the coming red dragon with incredible calm. The he turned back to face them. Harry stared at Hermione and Ron right in the eyes with a lifeless expression. Hermione gasped and Ron shouted in fear.

Harry's eyes were blood red with no pupils at all and he had dark circles under them. Black veins were spread out over his exposed skin and his muscles seemed to expand with each breath as if containing something to big for his body.

"Get her out of here Ron.... And don't look back. I am going to end this today.......Hermione?" Harry whispered into the air yet his voice carried to them crisp as ever.

"Y-yes?" She managed to reply as her tears fell down her cheek.

"Don't remember me like this. Keep the Harry you knew and loved in your heart and memories.....Goodbye." Harry waved his hand at them and Spike surged forward with blinding speed.

Hermione and Ron held on tightly as harry remained balanced on the tail. Sytravious yelled out in rage and let loose a long line of blue flames that pursued them wildly. Harry then jumped off the tail with perfect form and levitated in mid air between the two dragons as Sytravious came at him with speed and tried to spin out the way of his dark form. Harry absorbed the blue flames into his hands and held them out in front of him while looking up towards the sky.

The sky began to burn as if the clouds were made of fire. Harry pulled his arms down almost immediately after and a storm of molten rocks rained down onto Sytravious and he roared out in pain as he spun down into a free fall to the ground as all eyes stared at the change of events with feelings of fear and hope. Harry flew down after Sytravious and released the same blue flames back out of his hands down at the dragon. Sytravious spit of more of his own flames to block the attack and Harry crashed down onto the dragons face and gripped its scales while looking it square in the eye.

"Hello old friend?" Harry whispered.

"Oh it's you......Why am I not surprised?" The dragon roared back.

Sytravious twisted and shook Harry off as he transformed back into his human form and swung his arm full off energy into Harry's face. Harry caught his fist with his own hand and they held tight to each others hands as they both crashed into the ground below. The sound rang off like thunder where they landed and both armies retreated to give maximum room for the two wizards.

Hermione and Ron landed Spike beside Charlie and jumped off to get a better look at the fight.

"Ron! You crazy arse! I thought you died for sure at least twenty times. Get over here!" Charlie bear hugged his brother before putting him into a headlock.

"I thought I was dead the minute I left Hogwarts for this bloody war. Thank Merlin for small favors." Ron replied shaken up.

"And Hermione! You're alive then and well? It was all worth it then even if I do lose my job." Charlie clapped her on the shoulder but she wasn't paying too much attention.

"What just happened up there? Can anyone explain what's going on?" Kingsley was upon them now with Proudfoot and Williamson in tow.

"It's Harry sir! He saved us from Sytravious several times." Hermione jumped in.

"But how is that possible? I just watched him die along with about a thousand or more others just minutes ago." Kingsley protested.

"I don't know sir, I watched him die too but yet he reappeared moments .....Of course! He used the Deathly Hallows didn't he? Did you all know about this all along." Hermione asked accusingly.

"He what? Slow down! I know as much as they next guy....You are saying you saw Harry die too and yet he is the wizard who just attacked that dragon in the sky? Using the Deathly Hallows?" Kingsley repeated her words confused.

"I don't think that was really Harry up there sir..... He looked demonic or something. The look of him would terrify you all." Ron added.

"I know of these hallows you talk of and it was within my knowledge that Harry possessed two of them. But the third... the Resurrection stone? How?" Proudfoot inquired to the group.

"He knew where it was from last years battle with Voldermort, It's a long story but clearly he has reclaimed it and done something horrible! He didn't seem human at all anymore. We have to help him!" Hermione begged.

"No one can help him now Hermione......That magic is beyond anyone here. Besides it seems his gamble was well thought through before he acted on it. The end result might prove to be the destruction of that abomination Sytravious........ He must have known what he was doing. We have to trust his choice Hermione. All we can do now is watch from a safe distance and pray that he wins out if you want to call that winning at all......." Kingsley whispered the last part and looked at at the battlefield where the two wizards began to get to their feet.

Hermione stared as well in horror while her fear formed in the pit of her stomach. She mourned the loss of the Harry she knew and loved so much. The man before her now was something alien and dreadful but she couldn't help but hope he wasn't entirely gone forever. Everything they had been through would be for nothing if it ended like this. She rejoined the thousands of others watching and stared at the distant form of the two great powers facing off.

**_The next Chapter will be 100% dedicated to Harry and Sytravious as they conclude their final moments with one another. I did not include it at the end of this as to refrain from dragging out chapters longer than they ought to be. I hope I did not confuse or disappoint so far. Please review. The end nears._**


	25. Duel For The Elder Wand

**Duel For The Elder Wand.**

The black clouds in the sky rolled through at unnatural speeds and the heavy winds rushed by in random directions that kicked up dirt and debris in small waves around Harry. He was standing not fifteen feet away from Sytravious who was now getting to his feet as well. The long plummet from the sky had taken a minor toll on them both but they were both very alert and strong but Sytravious was mainly pissed off. He had to admit the reappearance of Harry in such a changed state worried him if only slightly. Something about the magical signature of his attacks sped his pulse up. Clearly Harry had united the Deathly Hallows somehow and the result was standing before him now. A power as dark as his own or darker stood against him. Sytravious took in a deep breath and allowed his own power to grow to its maximum level. He would not be holding back anything this time.

"Your time has come to it's conclusion Sytravious....This destruction can not continue. I will end this right here, right now. Even if I am destroyed in the process." Harry turned his head to the side as his cracked in response.

"You may be changed my old friend....but I _know_ you still. The master of death no doubt seems to be a monster of old. My inner power can sense it. Even so you can not win against me Harry. You lack the will to be victorious at any cost. You care too much about innocent lives and what not. That will be your downfall today.....Let us get on with it then!" Sytravious ripped his shirt in one strong move as the rest burned away in the energy his body began to emit.

Harry didn't respond to the empty words. He too began allowing his full power to surface. The ground around him trembled and any lose pebble or rock began to float slowly up in the air around him. A red magical energy sparked and cracked over his skin as his eyes glowed with dark power unknown to all witnesses around the battle.

"It ends now!" Sytravious ran full speed ahead and his arms ignited with deadly black flames.

Harry moved even faster and his hands filled with spheres of an unknown red energy. An incredible thunder like clap erupted into the air with a blinding flash as the two wizards collided. Hermione along with everyone else flinched with fear and quickly covered their ears. The ground around them rumbled from the power of the duel and it began to crack open in random patterns.

Hermione tried to glance back at the duel once the flash faded and stood watching in amazement and awe at the sight of the two wizards clashing. All she could make out was quick flashes of red lights crashing against a black ball of flame in the sky. The two lights danced around the sky so fast and constantly crashed into each other creating loud bangs of lighting like flashes that struck the ground. Several unlucky wizards were hit by these and immediately died on impact.

"We must fall back! It's much too dangerous over here. Everyone listen to me! Apparate to the rear camp right away! Pass the word. Hurry!" Kingsley shouted the command and warning as he popped out of sight just as a red bolt of lighting struck near him.

Hermione gasped as Ron grabbed her arm and urged her to fall back with everyone else. Giving the fight one last look she agreed to leave as a whole section of the Black Forrest was leveled from one of their spells. She was unsure who threw it but that didn't matter now compared to staying alive. Hermione then popped away with Ron and the rest of the army to keep clear of the destruction.

Harry was moving quicker than he ever thought possible and Sytravious was stalking him just as fast through the air. The two weren't fighting with standard spells that wizards dueled with commonly. Instead they used the power of the Djinn inside them. An old and ancient raw magic not of this world. Harry tapped into the power of the red cloud of the Madrid and Sytravious countered with the black flame of the Ifrit. Harry crashed into Sytravious again as their powers pushed back against each other causing the dangerous result of the powerful and thick lighting bolts that destroyed whole portions of earth and trees.

Every time they collided they both experienced flash back images of the previous battle between the Djinn inside them. Harry could see scores of warrior creatures flanking him on both sides as the Djinn Al-Quam attacked him with blind rage and power. Sytravious in turn would get terrible images of Azriel with his massive size and blood thirsty sword wailing away at his body with no mercy. The two wizards could feel the hate between their powers of old reacting to the others presence with a vengeance.

"This power is beyond you to control Harry....You have made a mistake using it against me. You will only succeed in destroying yourself and everything else in the process. You are a fool!" Sytravious tried to grab Harry by the throat.

"Are you worried about me or yourself? You gave me no choice by corrupting your soul with this evil magic. If I destroy myself then you are coming with me!" Harry grabbed Sytravious's hands and they gripped against the others strength will all their will power.

They began to descend to the ground rapidly as the power within crawled out of their skin and began to spin and twist around them like a whirlwind. Black and red energy encircled them like a sphere and they crashed into the ground with a tremendous bang that sent a tremor into the earth causing all witnesses to lose their footing and fall even a mile away. A crater began to form into the ground while they continued to force their will against the other. Sytravious was first to change tactics. He swung his knee up and caught Harry in the rib then repeated the attack into the other rib. Harry grimaced and released his grip to block the third strike. Sytravious let his fist glow with the black flame and began a lighting quick assault at Harry. Harry began to block and dodge the punches before he caught Sytravious by one of his wrists and flung him over his shoulder and swung him into the ground before he kicked him brutally in the side. Sytravious gasped as the wind left him momentarily and he went flying up five feet into the air from the brute force behind the kick. He kept his composure however and made a move like blowing a deadly kiss but instead a steady and powerful flame that glowed golden yellow spit out of his mouth and went right through Harry.

The heat of the attack startled Harry and he spun into the air higher and higher while gaining speed. The flames clung to his clothes stubbornly and his path up caused the illusion of a flaming twister climbing into the sky to be seen from back at the camps where the on lookers stared filled with terror. Hermione put a hand to her mouth and looked away.

"This is getting out of hand. Our charms and spells won't keep this hidden much longer. I fear the muggles with be alerted and arrive soon....." Kingsley spoke his concern to Proudfoot who watched the battle from afar with a strong scowl on his face.

Harry continued his upward spiral until he took control of the flames himself and settled his balance. He allowed the flaming tornado to continue its spin around him but the flames no longer attacked him. With a quick wave of his hand the scorching tornado made impact with the ground and crashed toward Sytravious like a stampede of molten fire. He cursed under his breath and levitated backwards with speed to match the twister. Sytravious held up his hands palms out at the approaching flames and released a large and powerful jet of water that crashed into the ground between him and Harry's attack. The water rolled and grew like a large tsunami wave as the flaming tornado spun into it. The explosion of vapors and steam erupted with terrible violent tremors and Harry was forced to release the flaming attack and fly further down and away from the heat wave. The two spells attacked at each other continuously and the power fueling them never died down even after Sytravious and Harry both released their grasp on them.

"Huh......that's different.." Sytravious raised an eyebrow at the new steam tornado that grew twice as wide in front of him and spun round and round even faster into the forest yet still maintaining its position all the while.

Just as Sytravious was about to take his attention off the new turn of events he was tackled wildly by Harry who approached from his blind side from the air. The two went crashing into several trees and knocked them all over with bone cracking sounds until they rolled to a stop deeper into the forest.

The two wizards glared at each other with malice and rage. Sytravious's black eyes locked onto the red stare that Harry burned into him. Without another word they continued the duel.

Their assaults on each other increased with power and destruction as each one was blocked or dodged by the other. Harry and Sytravious both began to get impatient and frustrated and cared less and less about the consequences of their magic. Sytravious yelled out in rage and frustration and jumped into the air as his body convulsed and he grew immediately into the red dragon once more. He released a giant ball of flame filled with the darkest magic he could muster from the hate and anger in his heart. With a loud scream he spit the flames out at Harry and it flew across the air like a deadly missile. Harry without having to think about it raised the earth around his body like a thick cocoon as he braced for impact while erecting a glowing aura around him as well.

The dragon fire struck the ground all around him and exploded while shaking the earth causing the observers at the rear camp to lose their footing once again and fall hard to the ground. Hermione and Ron cursed as they grabbed onto anything they could touch to stabilize themselves. The others around them screamed or shouted instructions to those needing help. The most skilled cast multiple defensive shields and spells to calm the ground around them. Hermione watched the battle again and her eyes grew wide in horror as a mushroom cloud grew high into the air from Sytravious's attack.

"There goes any hope of keeping this thing under wraps Shacklebolt.... I sense the approach of the muggle forces already." Proudfoot shouted over the rumbling earth.

"I know I feel it too.... We must at least take the proper measures to hide ourselves from them. Let them make what they will of those two out there." Kingsley replied as he steadied himself on shaky feet.

As the gathered wizards all pitched in to cast all the charms needed to hide the army Harry emerged from the flames around him furious. His shield was still glowing as he released its power from around his body. Some of the blast managed to get through anyway and his face has minor burns on it and his shirt was smoking. Harry spit blood out his mouth and retreated back to avoid the steam tornado that was still wreaking havoc on the forest. The rest of the trees around him were ablaze from the explosion and he ran through them avoiding the heat. Harry's muscles started to bulge from the magic within him trying to break out and the veins in his neck throbbed abnormally. Azriel was still trying to take control and break free of Harry's power over him. After a brief pause where Harry calmed the violent Djinn within his eyes found the red dragon in the sky as it flew around the tornado looking for him.

Harry was about to jump up to strike back when the approaching sounds of jet fighters took his attention. He looked up just in time as a formation of German Luftwaffe Euro-fighters shot by over him and headed straight for the red dragon. Harry couldn't help grinning as he watched the fighters approach cautiously. He wondered how Sytravious would react as he took the time to devise his next move.

Sytravious was making one last sweep by the explosion site when a plane flew by him so close he felt the heat of its engines on his face. He growled at the jet and went after it when a burst of machine gun fire suddenly rippled into his scales from above. He let out a roar and spun to his left to dodge the attack. The fighters were surrounding him at odd angles and continued firing off bullets and trying to lock onto him for a missile strike. The red dragon flew up higher into the clouds as the planes followed closely. He led them on wild patterns as they tried to shoot him down unsuccessfully. The high altitude they were entering started to affect the instruments of the engines and the alarms and sirens in the cockpit told the pilots to turn back into a safer altitude.

As they turned their planes into a dive Sytravious grinned and turned his massive wings down after them. The first fighter was shredded into twisted metal with one crash of his wing against it. The next two were lost in the bright flames of the dragons breath and the wreckage of the blast fell to the ground with trails of black smoke behind them. The remaining fighters retreated away as Sytravious chased them down.

Harry mumbled magical words under his breath and stared at the sky as his eyes glowed brightly. The clouds grew a darker shade of black and a terrible rain began to fall worse than before. He lifted a thick fog up over the forest as well to create some cover from prying eyes. If the local muggles were sending in their air force then the cat was out the bag. Anything he could do to prevent any reporters from catching a glimpse of them would be needed. However the fact that Sytravious was chasing the fighters in a rage wouldn't help anything. Harry jumped high into the air and went after him.

Harry apparated right into the face of Sytravious as he gave chase to the German fighters. The dragon crashed right into Harry unexpectedly and he grabbed hold of the red scales with one hand and readied an attack with the other. Sytravious roared out in protest of the interruption as Harry's hand began to glow brighter and brighter. A greenish blue orb sparked to life in his palm and he slammed it down right into the thick scales in the dragons neck. Sytravious moaned in pain as a current of power and energy electrified his massive form. The shock of the attack temporarily numbed him and he began to free fall back to the ground on his back. Harry fell after him while preparing another orb.

The second blast from Harry didn't find it's mark as easy. Sytravious snapped out of it quickly enough to deflect most of the blow with a hasty fire ball he produced effortlessly. However the tremor of the orb still pushed him into the ground even faster. Sytravious impacted the dirt hard enough to make it rise and shoot up as if were brown water splashing into the air. Sytravious lay in his crater fuming and trying to ignore the pain. Harry levitated the rest of the way down cautiously and scanned the sky for further muggle planes. He could hear them far off but they didn't approach as bravely as last time.

"It's kind of funny Sytravious. After all the ministry tried to do to stop you.....you still managed to reveal yourself to the world. Congratulations.....Now what? You are still going down today. Have you not realized by now that I won't stop until you are destroyed? There is no quit in me!" Harry yelled in anger into the dark crater the dragon created.

He landed softly onto his feet near the hole and cautiously approached it feeling out for Sytravious's magical signature. He heard a soft cough from within the smokey opening and halted.

"Yes I guess you are right Harry....." Sytravious climbed out of the crater back in human form with multiple gashes and burns on his muscular form.

"The muggles no doubt can't hide the fact that a dragon is loose in Germany can they? I wish I could watch that news report but alas we aren't finished yet are we? As far as your silly warning you can shove it up your ass! You can fight against my will all damn day for all I care Harry! I won't quit either! I have gone through too much and gone too far to be thwarted by you of all people. Prepare to be disappointed......" Sytravious began to slowly walk toward his foe once more with incredible focus.

"No more games then..... let's see what you really got! No more holding back Sytravious. It's now or never. I'm putting all my cards on the table and may the better wizard win....isn't that what you want all this time? To prove you are the man!? Well come on then, prove it!" Harry clenched his fists and his eyes burned brightly as dark red energy seemed to ooze down his cheeks like blood tears before they sparked out into the air.

The dark circles under his eyes spread out over his face like dark veins and his muscles pulsed with the immense power within begging to be released. Harry's hair stood straight up with the current of power and he let out a terrible scream of rage as he ran at Sytravious.

Sytravious grinned and his eyes widened with a mad mans lust for violence as he ran at Harry as well. The white orbs in his eyes broke loose and filled out the rest of his vision releasing electric sparks all over his face. His long hair flowed behind him wildly as his speed increased beyond measurable limits. He stopped trying to control the Djinn power he wielded and let it release it's full strength on Harry.

The two men impacted once more and the power of Sytravious rocked Harry back hard into the air and up higher and higher as Sytravious clung onto him screaming violently. Harry clawed his fingers into Sytravious's face with a painful grip and screamed back as he let Azriel have his way and released pure evil into Sytravious. The burning power transferred between the two sent the most incredible pain either ever felt through their pores and bones. Every nerve ending they had screamed in protest at the shocking feeling of the alien power the Djinn used against the other. Harry in frustration dug his thumb into one of the glowing eyes of Sytravious and ripped his left eye completely out and flung it into the air where it was sucked up by the twister.

Sytravious cursed in rage and agony and grabbed Harry by his spiky hair and flung his body like it was made of feathers into the steam twister. Harry felt the heat of the powerful renegade spell on his flesh as he passed into it. He screamed and waited for the familiar feeling of death but it never came. He found himself instead in the twisters center where the air was calmer. He took this moment to catch his breath and focus on his next move.

"Did you see that? They are getting more powerful and destructive as this goes on!" Williamson shouted in disbelief.

He stood in a gathering with Kingsley, Proudfoot, Neville, Hermione, and Ron. They had been the only ones daring enough to move slightly closer to see what was happening. The rest of the army stayed back about 500 yards where it was safer and continued to cast charms to hide their presence from the muggles who continued to patrol the skies outside the perimeter of the battle. It appeared they were building up for another wave of attacks on the two wizards.

"I know it.....And it's only going to get worse if Harry can't find a way to end this quickly. Those muggles are getting antsy and I fear they will try something stupid any moment now that will only cause more needless lives." Kingsley complained.

"We can't get involved in that anymore than we can with Harry's fight. It will only reveal our presence and make it worse. Calm yourself minister. Fate will reveal it's will soon enough." Proudfoot glared at the steaming twister far off uneasily. It seemed to snake its way beyond just the clouds in the sky.

"That.......that wasn't Harry that got thrown into that thing was it.....?" Hermione stood with a look of despair and fatigue at the battlefield.

"Naaaaah! Couldn't be......right?" Neville gulped.

"I'm pretty sure it was mate. The one with the black flames is Sytravious and he is still floating around the thing see?" Ron pointed out the obvious for all listening and was answered with a stomp on his foot by Proudfoot.

"OUCH what the bloody hell man!" Ron growled out.

Hermione's shoulders slumped in defeat and heartache as she listened to the men bicker behind her. How much longer would this nightmare continue? And what did Harry have up his sleeve if anything to defeat this madness?

"It's much too far away to determine anything Hermione, just have faith. He knows what he is doing, I just feel it in my heart." Proudfoot places his scarred hand on her shoulder as everyone continued to watch with nervous eyes.

Sytravious stalked around the twister in disbelief he could have won that easily. He could still sense that bastard in there somewhere and he wasn't about to lower his guard so quickly. The twister began to groan out as if alive and it widened twice in size as a bright red light glowed from within and thin electric bolts sparked out of the twister into the sky and ground near bye. A deep pulse sounded off from inside and Sytravious could feel his bones vibrate in his own flesh. He was about to retreat back and evaluate his next move when a massive pair of enormous clawed arms reached out of the twister and grabbed him around the shoulders in a vice grip. The pain of the claws dug into his flesh and he screamed out while pushing with his powerful arms against them.

An evil laugh rang out from the red steam spinning before him and he was yanked into the storms outer walls. Sytravious fought against the powerful current of the steam and the heat as he spun round and round through the outer red energy. Harry would emerge periodically near him from inside and strike him with blasts on his face and chest drawing blood every time. The large clawed arms would strike out against him as well until finally he anticipated the next attack and he grabbed hold of the claw and was pulled into the core of the twister as well.

Harry levitated a few yards from him glowing with an almost blinding red aura. Extended out of his back were the two large clawed arms of the Djinn within him. It gave Harry a horrific and alien like appearance that even startled Sytravious slightly.

"You are losing control of your power old friend. Keep this up and you will be swallowed by the power within, then what would you have accomplished!? To come here to save the ones you love only to die, Twice! And let this monster you awakened feed off the world you tried so hard to protect? You are so foolish Harry. You view me as a monster and tyrant and now look at you! You have become what you always hated. Who's the real villain here?" Sytravious let the black flames surround him like a shield and prepared for the violent response.

"Don't let my appearance fool you.....this is all for your enjoyment. I won't hold back my power anymore I told you! If I have to be devoured by this evil then so be it. But you die first!" Harry lashed out with his giant clawed arms and his own power filled hands to attack from two fronts.

Sytravious used his black flames to engulf the clawed arms and hold them off him. His face contorted in a small version of his dragon face and he spit out a immense jet of flames into Harry's blast from his red cloud magic. The reaction of the two powers clashing inside the twister shot a combination of their energy into the spinning storm and it traveled up higher and higher into the sky and atmosphere.

An unknown light and magic answered back down with a blast like a loud trumpet and shot down into the twister and rocked the two wizards out of the storm into separate directions. Harry crashed down into some tree tops where he balanced himself. Sytravious was tossed into the forest closer to where Kingsley and company watched from several hundred yards back.

He got to his feet quickly to pursue Harry but the emergence of the muggle planes took his attention as a barrage of bullets rained down on his position and he was forced to run as fast as he could to avoid them. His anger at the audacity of the stupid muggles made him tap into powers unknown to him. A mere angry glance at the closest formation of fighters caused them to flicker and explode in mid air. A second formation dropped several missiles on his location. The giant explosions rocked the ground and sent huge balls of flames high into the air. Sytravious flew right out of the flames and with a precise wave of his hands the next plane was split in half and broke apart into twisted metal and fire. The other fighters retreated again and this time Sytravious didn't follow. He refocused on Harry's whereabouts again.

Harry also found himself greeted by a large formation of NATO fighters. But he took a more calculated approach in removing the threat. As the planes rained down their own might on him he matched the speed of the bombs and bullets as he floated backwards to avoid the damage and he took in the sight of all the flying jets. In one move he whispered an alien language and the ejection buttons were released at the same time from the planes. Countless pilots were thrown up into the sky with their seat and parachutes popping out as they had no choice but to watch their million dollar vessels crash one by one into the trees below and explode violently. Harry then sent a strong gust of wind at the falling pilots and they were sent drifting miles away from the battle where they would land harmlessly and scared shitless.

Harry was momentarily proud and impressed with his smart move but he snapped back into focus as he sensed the dark presence of Sytravious approaching rapidly. He had just enough time to use his arms to block the choke hold that Sytravious tired to put him in from behind. The powerful arms the older and more experienced wizard had pinned Harry's arms against his own neck but he pushed back violently and they struggled against each other for the upper hand once more.

"You see?! With all your show of backbone and power I will always be stronger Harry. Let that sink in..." Sytravious panted out between struggling.

"Like hell.....I'm not even getting started.." Harry panted back.

The clawed arms on his back began to push Sytravious off slowly before taking hold of him by the waist and throwing him against a tree and pinning him down. Harry panted as he rubbed his neck with his own hands. He glared at Sytravious and grinned evilly.

"Who's got the upper hand now asshole?" Harry glared at the dark wizard with his own dark stare.

"I believe I still do actually...." Sytravious groaned out from behind the claws.

With his free hand he smashed a large branch off the tree and transfigured it into a double edged sword and caught it in the same hand while immediately swinging the blade up with a powerful stroke. The sharp magical metal cut smoothly through the Djinn's flesh and bone and the two arms fell hard to the ground in front of him in a bloody mess.

Harry shrieked out in pain and retracted the bloody stumps that remained on his back into his body. A loud groan could be heard within his own scream as Azriel let his feelings be heard as well. Sytravious took the time to free himself of the arms and push off the tree. He gripped the bloody sword in his hand and swiftly rushed at Harry wasting no time.

The blade caught Harry in the shoulder and pierced through him as he slammed into another tree and was stuck into it by the blade. Sytravious maintained his grip on the handle and grabbed Harry by his collar and brought his face in closer.

"Now doesn't this seem familiar? I didn't think you would mind me using one of your own tricks buddy. How's it feel huh? At least I had the balls to attack you from your front instead of the back stab your graciously offered my mother you miserable piece of shit!" Sytravious's teeth were clenched as he was face to face with Harry.

"Oh get off it already!" Harry moaned out holding back the pain.

"Your mother was a psychotic bitch and you know it! She would have killed me had I not taken her out first you moron. Why the sudden feelings? You just need an excuse to fight with me, don't hide behind the bullshit. And my shoulder? Really? You could do better..." Harry laughed.

Then he grabbed Sytravious behind the shoulder and pushed the blade deeper into himself while sliding forward on it until the handle was touching the entry wound. All the while Sytravious maintained his grip and stared back with shock and anger as Harry clenched his teeth in pain. Harry then used his right fist to strike the metal with a glowing magic behind it. The metal snapped and broke off the handle and he kicked Sytravious clean in the throat at the same time sending him flying back clutching his neck. Harry kept walking forward until the blade pulled free of him still stuck into the tree. He whispered words to himself as his wound slightly healed enough to stop the bleeding. The pain lingered however.

Sytravious staggered to his feet coughing as he spit up blood. He cursed under his breath and looked Harry up and down. He straightened up his stance and nodded impressed with his foe.

"We have gone about this all wrong Harry. All this violence and destruction proves nothing and gets us nowhere. We are letting this power get the better of us don't you think? I propose one final test of our wills......to the death!" Sytravious said as he studied Harry.

"I'm listening....What do you propose?" Harry circled around Sytravious cautiously.

"A proper and quick duel to the death. We don't shoot to injure, maim or disarm. Instead we both use the best killing spell we can muster with these alien powers we posses. And we do so with a proper weapon fitting for the occasion." Sytravious bowed slightly and produced his wand once more.

"I see..... To the death then? And it's over once and for all?" Harry asked.

Sytravious nodded patiently with a focused expression.

Harry then produced his Elder Wand with a flick of his wrist and held it firmly. Harry bowed formally back to Sytravious knowing in his heart that this was truly the end of the great battle of his life.

And then with blinding fast movement both wizards shot up into their stances and fired off their spells. There was no killing curse that Voldermort favored all his life. There was no magic spell that could be taught in a classroom. Only pure ancient power from within each warrior produced from their inner core and wills. The two spells shot out like thick blasts of lighting as wide as a tree trunk and as bright as the sun. The collision of the blasts didn't crack out with a loud bang as all watching expected but instead produced a deep popping sound that rang into all ears and temporarily gave the watching army and friends def ears. The two wizards were lost in the brightness of the flash and everyone was forced to cover their eyes and ears and crouch down while hoping for a miracle.

Harry held onto his wand for dear life while he felt his body shake violently from the pressure and power Sytravious pushed against him. A small moment of panic overtook him but then he cleared his mind as old memories and conversations came to him over the past few months.

"_You must focus all your might and will into your wand Harry!" Aberforth had shouted to him in the training room._

_"There will be people in life who will try to walk all over you! And take advantage of you. And as long as you let them there will be 10 more in line behind them waiting their turn to get a crack at you. The trick is this. The next person who comes along and tries to walk all over you or what have you…. You hurt him so bad! Destroy him out right! Whether it is his reputation, his family and friends, or even his life….. You have to make such an extreme statement so as to warn every other bastard out there never to mess with you again! You understand now?" Sytravious said _

_"I think I know what your going to do Harry. And I must say I disagree completely. Much too dangerous. Don't go down that path , you may not be able to find your way back…."Albus told Harry sternly. _

"_I'm sorry Harry but you must chose now what you will do. If you do this plan you have then you may never be able to come back from it." Ignotus told him sadly. _

"_You can never be sure who is worth saving and who is wasting your time. That's my story." Proudfoot sighed. _

Harry shook his head and took better control of the spell. His blast steadied itself and pushed back hard against Sytravious. The other wizard didn't flinch but maintained his power and pushed forward. The stray sparks of magic that shot out the blast cracked out and destroyed trees and boulders anywhere close by. The magical energy that surrounded the duel caused Harry and Sytravious to slowly levitate higher and higher into the air. The acted like they didn't even notice and clenched their teeth as they stared deep into the others powerful eyes.

The power between them didn't relent but grew in strength and might. Harry could barely feel his arms anymore and let the magic and power within him flow freely. His red blast mixed with the black one Sytravious controlled and a dark purple concentration of energy began to collect and grow between them. It began to shoot its own blast straight up into the air. It traveled so high that it went straight past the outer atmosphere and onward into space. The great light could be seen for miles and miles as both muggles and wizards alike stared from wherever they sat or stood in amazement.

Harry and Sytravious both kept applying their power but took notice of the strange event between them and stole glances up at the sky without losing focus.

"What did you do? What trickery is this?" Sytravious shouted across to Harry.

"It's not me......It's you! Don't play games...." Harry panted back.

"This is no game! I won't allow you to deceive me!" Sytravious shouted out loud in rage and pushed even more untapped power into his spell.

The thick blast grew even bigger and Harry began to stumble backwards as he found the strength inside himself to hold his ground and match Sytravious's energy. Once again the purple blast shot into the sky even brighter and bigger and a crack began to form in the sky and opened ever so slightly. Harry glanced into it and could hear the shouts and chants of countless spirits trying to break through.

"What the hell have you done now you fool?" They both shouted at the same time.

Harry and Sytravious exchanged looks of confusion and anger before continuing to fight against the other. They both walked slowly forward to shorten the distance between themselves all while paying attention to the opening in the sky above them that continued to slowly grow.

* * *

"Merlin's Beard......what sorcery is this?" Kingsley whispered.

"I don't know minister but it doesn't look good at all...." Hermione stared at the dreadful sight unfolding.

"Whatever they unleashed on each other is having a strange effect. It looks like a portal is opening and I don't like the sounds coming from it....." Hermione added while taking a few steps back.

"Everybody fall back! Fall back! This is too much to risk watching..... We will have to observe from even further off I'm afraid Hermione." Proudfoot instructed even as his eyes were locked on the portal.

Hermione merely nodded silently as she stared at Harry's distant form high up in the air. Ron had to grab her by the arm and drag her off in a hurry. The rest of the army followed with haste.

* * *

Harry was only a few yards from Sytravious now and the collection of energy between them had grown twice its size and was floating above them about twenty feet. Harry knew if he let go it would possibly destroy them both. Yet the purple orb seemed to be creating its own evil above them at the same time.

"Don't you see what's happening!? The powers of the Djinn have taken control somehow during our fight. This spell has somehow opened a portal to their world. I know you feel it inside Sytravious. I feel it too.." Harry shouted.

Sytravious stared at Harry with rage and glanced up at the sky again. The portal was growing still and the distant sounds of an army he remembered from his visions could be heard from within. He stared hard at Harry now with an accusing look.

"You! You did this don't lie! I know that's the army of your Djinn, how foolish do you take me for? You have resorted to chaos in your false hope of destroying me.....you would destroy the whole planet to do it? I thought I was dark but you have surpassed me Harry." Sytravious shouted.

"What? I.....I didn't know that...." Harry looked up at the portal and saw that Sytravious spoke the truth.

There was a massive army of Djinn trying to break through and it was the very same army that flanked Azriel in his visions and memories. Somehow that bastard had sent his own trickery through Harry's attack and opened the door to his world to summon his forces to his aid. The army was trying to break into earths realm with a vengeance for their former champion.

Harry was still trying to process all the info going through his mind when Sytravious let out another loud yell and rushed at Harry with his wand still pushing back against the spell. Sytravious stabbed the purple orb with his wand and with a great heave he started to move it right at Harry.

Harry didn't think as he automatically reacted and drove toward Sytravious and stabbed the other side of the energy to counter it. Both of their wands immediately locked into it and it began to pulse and glow brightly. Harry grunted as his muscles flexed to their max while he tried to push it away from him. Sytravious as well struggled to control the magic between them.

"Is this your idea of fighting it out like two civilized wizards? Bright idea!" Harry shouted.

"Enough of this! I didn't set out to start this mess you fool! Wizards should be revealed to the world and take our rightful place! Djinn on the other hand have no place amongst us! Harry we can't allow this to take place you understand! I see now you are too "good" to have plotted this idea on your own. It sickens me how easy your desperation to fight "evil" drives you to such stupidity! The fight between us is over for now. Control this magic with me and end this chaos!" Sytravious ordered.

"What the hell am I suppose to do? My wand is stuck and so is yours. There is no ending this. We are locked here and they are coming through..... What bright idea do you have genius?" Harry shouted back.

Sytravious glared at Harry then back up at the portal. He closed his eyes and thought deeply of all he had learned and experienced through this whole affair. Then suddenly the Djinn's warning came back to him from Nineveh.

"_Should you ever die in battle then I will leave your body….and take your soul with it for my own, allowing me to live out my days as a human in peace. And you…. You shall return here to this tomb, with all the powers of a Djinn with you, for you will then be a Djinn yourself trapped here forever until freed again"_

"I see now...yes it makes sense. I know what must be done." Sytravious whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Harry grunted as he struggled with the orb.

"Listen to me Harry. As crazy as this will sound you have to trust me! Release your power over the orb and let me take control of it...." Sytravious said.

"Are you crazy!? I will surely be destroyed! Why would I do such a thing?" Harry shouted.

"I won't let it destroy you if I can help it but even then if you must die so be it. You said yourself you were willing to die here today to see this end right? I will take this orb and shoot it into the portal, I somehow know that will seal it up again. There will be no winner here today. However in the end I still set out to do what I wanted. Just let go!" Sytravious yelled.

"We can both throw it into the portal! I will help you, you can't control it on your own anyway." Harry replied.

"The hell I can't! Besides you can't help me, Your Djinn will interfere and ruin it. It has to be done my way. I won't let these creatures one up me in my own battle. I found a new bone to pick.... Do as I say Harry."

"You would sacrifice your own life to save all of us? Somehow I have a hard time accepting that Sytravious. All this time you have selfishly pursued power and now suddenly a change of heart?" Harry questioned.

"C'mon man do you think I don't know what I'm doing? Let's just put it this way....I may have to learn a new lesson that you taught me with your actions here today. You risked it all on a girl, someone who cares for you and you her. You trusted in that against all odds. If all goes according to plan I will put all my eggs in the same basket and who knows....maybe we can share another drink one day huh? I will die here today. Now let go......" Sytravious whispered.

Harry looked at Sytravious and back at the portal. He thought of Hermione and all the people with her and around the country. If he didn't try to close that portal then even defeating Sytravious was all for nothing. This evil was a far bigger threat. They had to do something.

"If I let go and it doesn't kill me then you will surely die.....and lose the battle for the Elder Wand. You OK with that?" Harry asked.

"Fuck the wand....you can keep it for all I care. I have bigger fish to fry. Let's be honest Harry. I am the stronger wizard between us anyway. Without the Djinn this fight would have been over as soon as it started and you know it. I am comfortable with that knowledge and you know that it has to be me to end this. As far as losing......who really wins here huh?" Sytravious lectured.

"We both caused this mess but I just can't bring myself to let you die like this. Even with all the anger between us I still see my friend before me now.....I can't let go." Harry replied looking at Sytravious in the eye with sympathy.

"I thought you might get all holy on me.....no matter. You have no choice really. Goodbye James...." Sytravious whispered..

Harry looked at him confused as Sytravious used his free hand to summon a powerful lightning bolt from the air. It struck Harry dead in his chest and he was thrown backwards and away from the orb. His wand released itself and remained gripped in his hand. Harry let out a groan and closed his eyes slowly as the sight of Sytravious above him began to fade away and he fell slowly towards the ground leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

Sytravious immediately felt the orb try to break free and pursue Harry but he held tightly to it and pulled it toward him with all his strength. His arms pulsed and his biceps popped out like solid balls of steel as he struggled to control it. The orb continued to break free and the portal above him was almost large enough for the Djinn to break free. Sytravious let out a roar as he let himself transform into the mighty red dragon one last time. His wings expanded across the sky making his giant form visible to all watching. He snatched the orb into his powerful jaws and flinched as he felt the power fight against him but his scales absorbed most of the magic. Sytravious then turned his focus onto the portal and he beat his mighty wings harder and harder as he climbed into the air towards it. He could feel the Djinn inside of him growing excited with anticipation the closer he got. He could sense the army above cry out in agony at the sight of his large form attacking with the powerful orb. Sytravious let out a loud cry heard all around for miles as he made impact with the portal. The impact sent a bright light into the sky like a nuclear flash. The great dragons body disappeared into it and a great pancake of light spread across the sky in a brilliant display of magical energy. The portal was sealed and faded away into the stars above.

The black clouds began to clear slowly as the rays of light from the sun broke through and illuminated the destruction in the area below. The giant steaming tornado lost its strength and spun away into a harmless mist. It was over.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the sky in disbelief. The rest of the army slowly got to their feet and scanned the sky for any sign of the danger. It was as if it had all been a terrible nightmare they woke up from. No sign remained of Sytravious and Harry was no where to be seen.

"What happened? Did Harry win? Is it over then?" Hermione asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Yes I believe it is over Miss Granger." Kingsley stated from behind her.

"And what about Harry? He fell from the sky before the blast. What happened to him!" Ron shouted in alarm.

"I'm not sure.....But it didn't look good. I wouldn't think anyone made it through that in one piece." Kingsley stated sadly.

Hermione let her tears flow freely and merely nodded. She then started walking toward the wreckage and destroyed battleground below. Her silent tears streamed down her face and Ron began to follow her.

"Where are you going?" Neville asked holding back his own emotions.

"He is still out there somewhere.....dead or alive I'm not leaving without him." Hermione stated.

Ron nodded in agreement and walked with her toward the smoking forest. The rest of the group watched them sadly before following as well. They traveled down the valley outside the back forest where the battle started days before. Wrecked ships lay in ruins as well as random bodies of the fallen. They continued on into what was left of the forest perimeter past where Savage and Gawain had died. They traveled for almost an hour through the destroyed and burned woods passing countless fallen wizards and witches. Some creature that had participated also lay dead and scattered. They headed to where they though Harry might have fallen. The further they went the more Hermione would cry yet she continued on strong leading the way. Ron even let his emotions flow now as well. The anger of not being able to do much hit him.

They emerged from a smokey area and saw they had walked upon the ruins of Nurmenguard. The fortress stood smoking and burning in multiple areas. The great tower was a pile of rubble. As they entered the compound they could make out the silhouette of a tall old wizard standing over a body and smoking a pipe.

Hermione ran forward and stopped dead in her tracks as did everyone behind her. Aberforth stood before them with Harry's lifeless form laying at his feet sprawled out on the ground with the Elder wand still clenched in his hand. His eyes were closed and his body was scratched up with multiple gashes and burns all over. His hair was wild and filled with debris. The dark circles were gone from his eyes and the greyish color had vanished as well.

" I thought you all would show up eventually." Aberforth stated calmly.

"How long have you been here? What.....I don't understand." Hermione stated.

"I arrived at the battle in time to see Ron here crash his dragon ever so precisely into Sytravious. I have been observing from a safe distance the whole while. You see, Albus and I discussed Harry's intentions at great length after he left Hogwarts. We knew something like this would happen. One way or an other both wizards would end up destroying each other trying to out do their foe. I never imagined they would regain their senses in the end and so bravely fix the chaos they started. Harry here willingly released his control of the deadly spell they created. It seems it was a calculated move on his part at Sytravious's request. The villain then sacrificed his own self to stop the evil they summoned from entering our realm. So in the end it would be debatable who won this duel for the wand, although in my opinion they both lose. For you see in trying to find a way to win they lost themselves. But I get carried away now and you must be wondering about our dear friend Harry. I knew he would end up on the brink of death, but by becoming the master of death himself he accepted any fate thrown at him and beat death itself. He lives even now at my feet." Aberforth stated sadly.

"What!! Harry is alive?" Hermione shouted as she ran toward his body.

"WAIT! Do not touch him! Don't you see? The evil that powered him still lives as well. It dwells deep within and fights even now to gain control. Harry fights back within his own mind and thus you see his state now. He lies here in a comatose state for how long is anyone's guess. I came here for one reason alone. To assist Harry early on with his battle to find himself again. I'm afraid it is unknown if he will emerge victorious or not from this final struggle. So much of these creatures and thier magic is unknown to even the wisest wizard. Even I in all my years and knowledge can only do so much." Aberforth revealed.

"Oh Harry.....I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered as she knelt beside his form and watched him breath in and out slowly.

"We can't leave him here like this. The muggles will be here shortly. Who will help me move the body?" Aberforth asked.

Ron, Neville,Kingsley,Proudfoot, And Williamson all nodded silently and walked over to Harry. They all took positions at his sides and head while lifting him up gently. Hermione watched sadly and breathed in deeply. The sound of helicopters could be heard in the distance. In a quiet and unnoticed move the group vanished from the ruins with Harry and as the helicopters came into view there was nothing to be seen but signs of a mighty battle with no explanation.

A large black raven stood perched on a branch of a fallen tree not far off. The bird had been there while the whole group talked around Harry and when they departed. It watched as all the muggles came in to inspect the area and take samples and pictures. It watched as they too left all the while never leaving from it's perch. Then as night fell once more a single tear could be seen falling from its eye into the soft dirt below. It let out a sad wail and flew off towards the light of the moon and disappeared into the horizon.

**One chapter remains in my tale. An extended Epilogue. Stay tuned. **


	26. Remember Me

**Remember Me**

**July 31****st**** 1999 – Department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. **

The fourth floor of the Ministry of Magic was deathly quiet being it was a Saturday morning. Hermione preferred it this way and took the chance to come into work to put the final touches on her proposal for the first stage of the liberation of house elves. The office for house elf relocation was the ideal position for her to take after graduation from Hogwarts the month before. She jumped at the opportunity to distract herself with as much work as possible to take her mind off Harry and all the horrific events that they went through. But today it would be impossible not to think of him. It was Harry's 19th birthday and she would be meeting with everyone at Hogsmeade later to go see him.

Harry still remained unconscious and was being cared for in Madam Pomfrey's clinic over the past few months. Many respected healers and the like had come to assist with his recovery but nothing could be discovered as to why he remained in his state of coma. Hermione had been in to see him more often than others and with the permission of Head Mistress McGonagall she sometimes helped Aberforth with his studies of Jinn possessions of the human body and their origins.

The papers had a field day with Harry's tale of chaos and destruction in Germany and the fall of Sytravious and the Dark Army. Many rumors still circulated that he actually had died in the battle or even worse joined Sytravious in his quest of evil. To make matters worse the sighting of the two during their epic battle was all over muggle papers and news stations as well. Kingsley did what he could along the lines of damage control with his muggle counterparts who were aware of the wizarding society. But other radical journalist and religious groups had a variety of crazy theories to what actually took place from angels and demons bringing the apocalypse all the way to the return of prehistoric creatures rising again. Hermione tried to ignore all the questions and attention from the war and focused on Harry's recovery and her work as well.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here on a scheduled day off Ms. Granger?" Kingsley said softly from Hermione's doorway.

She glanced up slightly startled and allowed herself to smile weakly before shrugging her small shoulders and tightening her lips.

"You know me right? Always hard at work, Besides I get more done when it's nice and quiet. This department is way too busy to get a moment of peace during the week...." Hermione mumbled without looking away from her parchment.

"Ah.....I see. Well nonetheless I do believe today of all days you should take some time off. I can think of a place your presence would be more useful in....... Even in his condition I'm sure Harry would want you there." Kingsley said softly.

"Oh I know Minister I was just heading there myself......I just want to finish..." Hermione began to say.

"Ah ah.......That's enough work for now Ms. Granger. If you keep up this pace you will take over the department. Now I order you to go meet with your friends. It's still a day to celebrate. By the way, I arranged for you to travel by floo network. The reporters have already started gathering at all exits no doubt to ambush you. Harry's birthday couldn't be expected to go by unnoticed or without some harassment from Rita Skeeter. You can use my office to leave." Kingsley offered.

Hermione sighed out and arranged her parchments neatly on her desk. She gave in and stood up while gathering her cloak and personal belongings. As she past Kingsley she gave him a warmer smile and nod. He held her back though while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"He will come back to us....have faith." Kingsley whispered wisely.

"I hope so....Thank you sir." Hermione began to leave but stopped and turned around.

"Sir, what ever became of the rumored sightings of Fang and his involvement in raising a new dark movement? Surely we won't allow him to walk about around Europe so freely after all he has done?" Hermione asked with unhidden anger at the evil wizard.

"You don't worry about him ever again understood? Let me and the aurors handle that. Go enjoy your time off. Go on...." Kingsley waved her off kindly.

Hermione sighed again and waved back silently as she headed for his office to floo to Hogsmeade where she was suppose to meet Ron. She slipped out the ministry unnoticed much to the disappointment of the waiting reporters.

* * *

**Rome, Italy.**

Fang sat in his large chair twirling his wand impatiently as he listened to his new followers ramble on about the importance of creating an alliance with the remaining members of the Order of the Dragon. He had woke up covered in dirt and buried in the dungeons of Nurmengard in the aftermath of the war. He managed to dig himself out with his use of magic and then fled into hiding while he gathered his thoughts and planned his next move. The deaths of Glenda and Sytravious, combined with the death of Shen Lung and his sisters disappearance and presumed end as well, gave him the sense of entitlement to the throne of dark lord. He was pleased with himself for so cleverly playing his cards right and his luck in escaping the war alive.

He sat now in his new lair not to far from the Roman Coliseum. He had already manged to gather a large portion of the Dark Army under his command and sat in the boring weekly meeting with his lieutenants. Everyone who was anyone important in his success where Sytravious had failed joined him in the vast chamber.

"Alright enough of the politics! If those deserting bastards want to be our allies they can come to me in person and beg! I'm more concerned with the mission to finish off Potter once and for all. The opportunity to strike when he is in a coma and weakened is too precious to ignore. With him out of the way we can progress much easier. Who can stop us then?" he laughed with an evil grin.

"_Oh I think there are quite a few people you should worry about besides Harry......" _A voice whispered from the shadows.

"Who said that!!" Fang shouted alarmed.

All the wizards and witches sprang to their feet with wands ready searching for the source of the voice nervously. A bright light filled the room followed by a loud bang and the dark leaders fell back against the walls and floor from the attack.

Proudfoot and a large group of aurors emerged from shadows and windows to ambush the group. Fang dueled with the brave ones who came at him personally. A large battle sprang to life as the dark wizards tried to fight their way out of the room and kill off their attackers. Fang proved to be much more experienced and dangerous and he slayed many aurors in the struggle.

Proudfoot was upon him next and the two dueled with wands blazing back and forth as the other enemies began to escape or surrender. Fang released a powerful disarming spell that sent Proudfoots wand flying out his hands. The remaining aurors all fell in to attack Fang before he could deliver another blow on the wand-less Proudfoot who led the group.

Fang fended off the spells and ran out the room in a hurry and into the shadows of the alley behind the building. He transformed into his animagus form of a large wolf and waiting for his prey to follow him. As the first auror came out the building to pursue him he was slashed across his neck by the sharp claws of the wolf before it jumped into the shadows again.

One by one the aurors were taken out by the fierce wolf and his deadly stealthy attacks. But even then they managed to corner the wolf into a near bye abandoned building. However the first few who went in after him were heard screaming in pain shortly after.

Proudfoot finally caught up to the group clearly enraged by the turn of events. He manged to round up enough of the followers to severely dent their operation but Fang was his main target for personal reasons. He halted his men outside the abandoned building now and commanded them to stand down.

"He is too comfortable in his current form. You will just succeed in injuring yourselves further. I think our friend needs to see there is always a bigger and badder wolf in the pack." Proudfoot said with a grin.

He then silently crept into the building while the aurors surrounded it carefully and waited for their leader to emerge.

Fang crouched down in his wolf form still waiting for the next fool to come in after him. He wouldn't allow himself to be taken so easily while he was so early into his own reign of power. He breath came of heavy and hot and he growled at the entrance from his shadow.

Suddenly he sensed a presence much too close for comfort and he slowly turned his furry body around to face the next attacker. A growl much deeper than his own sounded out from the dark shadows in front of him causing him to pause in his tracks. A giant werewolf stepped into the moonlight from the window and revealed itself to him flashing its large row of razor sharp teeth and tightening its clawed fist menacingly. Proudfoot growled out again in warning as he backed Fang fearfully into a corner.

"Do you want to test your luck Fang? Or will you come quietly? It makes no difference to me if you come dead or alive, so what will it be?!" Proudfoot barked out and he snapped his jaws at the smaller wolf.

Fang immediately sharank back into the corner and transformed back into his human form and held up his hands in defeat.

"I'll come quietly! You won't have anymore trouble from me......Just don't kill me..." Fang begged.

"You deserve worse than death and my old ways make me want to rip you apart right here! But I'm not like you anymore, You will be brought before the ministry and face judgment for the crimes you have committed." Proudfoot barked.

He then grabbed Fang by the collar and dragged him out into the alley behind the building where the aurors waited and bound Fang in magical chains. Fang was then stood before Proudfoot as he allowed his rage to settle and he stood human once more.

"Fang you are wanted for conspiracy against the ministries in multiple European countries including England, affiliation with the Dark Army, use of one of the unforgivable curses, kidnapping, the desecration of the grave of Albus Dumbledore, and the attempted rape of Hermione Granger. You will answer for these crimes to the Wizengamot in a courtroom. If you try to escape or give me trouble even once I'll make sure you don't arrive there alive! Is that understood?" Proudfoot snapped.

"Yes.....I understand." Fang replied quietly not meeting anyone's eyes.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Aberforth poured over his parchments that were scattered randomly over his desk in his study. His pipe hung lazily from the corner of his mouth as the smoke floated around in odd shapes every few seconds. He had successfully mastered his technique of Legilimency. Studying his older brothers many writings on the art had helped immensely but he had to take his own methods into a deeper level with Harry's case. Aberforth had been practically living near the fallen hero since discovering his body months before.

He stood up excitedly as the sounds of the coming guests filled the corridors outside his office. If everything went according to plan then it would be a joyous birthday indeed.

"I'm over here! Come come. I was expecting you all hours ago." Aberforth grunted with humor.

"And we would have been here hours ago if Ron wouldn't have insisted on stopping in Hogs Head for a pint...." Hermione began.

"Of Butter beer! Thank you very much, I'll save the real drinking for when Harry wakes up. Already have me bottle ready." Ron waved the fire whiskey up proudly.

"Well Mr. Weasley perhaps we can open that sooner than you think, Ms. Granger did you bring me what I asked for?" Aberforth whispered anxiously.

"Of course, I still don't see what this book will do to help, and mind you finding it in the Ministry library and then removing it was highly dangerous and illegal I may add." Hermione said sternly as she handed over an old and worn book with runes.

"Yet here you produce it, I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of adventure." Aberforth began flipping through the pages right away as he puffed away on his pipe.

"I highly doubt I will ever lose that willingly or not, So what do Genies have anything to do with all this?" Hermione added referencing to the book.

"Not Genies my dear, Djinn. And I haven't got the time to explain in detail. Shall we see Harry then?" Aberforth stated excitedly.

The group all nodded in agreement. Hermione and Ron were joined by Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family. Neville, Luna, Dean and Hagrid. They went towards Madam Pomfrey's clinic where the Head Mistress and the healer waited with Harry.

Everyone greeted one another and set Harry's gifts on a table next to his cake and caught up on current events and their new lives outside of Hogwarts. Then the awkward silence settled as one by one everyone took in the sad sight on the bed near bye.

Harry lay almost lifeless under the soft covers with his head propped up on two pillows. There were various boiling potions and charms in place around him to keep his health up to par. His physical appearance seemed frail yet he still miraculously maintained his athletic and toned body . Aberforth blamed it on the spirit within him still powering his core somehow. A five o clock shadow of stubble showed on his chin and upper lip and his breathing was labored as if having a nightmare.

"I meant to shave him this morning but I decided it suited him as he is nineteen today. Quite the young man now...." Pomfrey said sadly with a warm smile.

"Well I think it looks nice." Hermione chimed in now standing at the bedside playing with his wild hair.

"Hey Harry you should see it, they have a plaque for you up in the quidditch pitch as one of the greatest seekers ever at Hogwarts! So I bought you this snitch..... You can chase it when you're ready mate." Ron placed the golden ball on Harry's night stand.

"I got you this frame with all your awards, you can add your quidditch honors to it later I suppose." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.

She unveiled a large wooden frame encased in glowing enchanted glass that displayed Harry's Order of Merlin First Class, Promotion medal to field leader in the Auror's office, and certificates of gratitude and various other honors from all the eight nations that took part in the war. Everyone gasped at the fine art work and thought put into the gift and read aloud all the awards to the unconscious Harry.

"Well on a brighter note I have some news to discuss with everyone here. As you all know I have been working all hours these past few months on Harry's condition and furthering my Legilimency knowledge." Aberforth announced.

Everyone stopped talking and focused on the old wizard with unhidden hope.

"Now I can't be sure but my studies combined with Ms. Granger's fine gift here..." He held up the Rune book of Djinn's, " ...might just prove to be the last step needed to contact Harry." Aberforth sighed out tiredly.

"Alright professor!" Ron shouted while high fiving Neville and Dean.

Everyone started smiling and talking over each other at once. Aberforth had to shout to maintain order.

"Enough!!! Let us not get ahead of ourselves. There is a catch to this experiment, If Harry does indeed wake up we won't know what part of him will greet us. He still has that awful dark spirit within him and it's only a fifty percent chance that it will stay sleeping inside. We may only succeed in waking up the same monster that he was before he fell into this state. If anyone cares to leave the room or is concerned for their safety then now is the time to leave......" Aberforth stared at everyone one at a time over his spectacles.

No one said a word or moved from their spot by Harry's bed.

"Very well, let me begin.....stand aside and let us all hope for the best." Aberforth instructed.

Hermione was reluctant to leave Harry's side but finally gave in at the urging of Ginny and Luna. The group held their breath and held hands as Aberforth pulled out his wand and stood at the foot of Harry's bed. He had attempted this spell many times and failed, but today he was more prepared than he ever was for any challenge and armed with the knowledge to break through any barrier in Harry's mind.

Aberforth nodded to everyone and quickly pointed his was at Harry's head as white sparks flew out and made contact in a blink of an eye. Harry's body immediately convulsed and his neck and arm muscles tightened as he grit his teeth in anger. Harry jolted up in bed upright in a sitting position and opened his eyes wide while staring right into Aberforth's blue ones. What the old wizard saw scared him as the blood red demonic eyes of Azriel filled Harry's sockets and glared at Aberforth with rage. Harry began to shout in a voice deeper than his own and in an older language Hermione recognized as a form of Latin.

"Quam praesumo vos perago mihi senilis , Suus animus est mei!!!" Harry shouted as the walls shook from the power in his voice.

Everyone covered their ears and ducked down for cover but Aberforth grinned and held his ground while pointing his wand once more.

"In ancient vox of vestri ancestors ego solvo vos illae carcer , licentia is somes quod somnus everto , absum " Aberforth shouted as a bright blue bolt shot out his wand and hit Harry clean in the face.

Harry fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes as his body laid weakly on the covers again. A powerful pulse spread through the room and continued out through the castle until it faded away quietly. Hermione was the first to stand up and ran to the bed nervously.

"What happened!? Is he alright!?" She touched his face with care and searched him for injuries.

"Bloody.....hell man... That was some disturbing stuff professor." Ron whispered as he dusted off his pants and helped Luna up.

"I'm not sure what caused that violent reaction but I was prepared to face the dark spirit in the event he showed himself. He was very angry I tried to contact Harry but I repelled him for now, see if you can wake Harry Hermione......" Aberforth asked curiously.

Hermione looked at the unconscious body anxiously.

"Harry...? Can you hear me? Wake up, we are all here waiting for you. Harry?" Hermione shook him harder as she continued talking. After several minutes Ron finally had to pull her away from his non responsive form as she started to let her tears fall in frustration.

The rest of the group hung their heads sadly and tried not to look at her cry as Aberforth shook his head in anger. He walked over to Harry and paced back and forth impatiently.

"I don't understand......I prepared this perfectly. He should have been revived. I even repelled the Djinn. What went wrong!!!?" Aberforth shouted.

"Now now let's not get angry and emotional all at once! This is still a birthday celebration. Harry wouldn't want us fussing over him like this. We tried our best. It's back to the drawing board until we come up with the solution. Let us go down to the hall for supper huh?" McGonagall offered.

"What? No cake?" Ron protested.

Mrs. Weasley replied with a firm smack upside his head.

Hermione stayed behind a moment longer to look over Harry as he lay in bed breathing much softer than before. She wiped her last tear and turned to follow the group.

"Happy Birthday Harry...."

* * *

**The Road to Azkaban**

The wagon carrying Fang rolled and creaked along towards the prison shipping port where he would be ferried to his new home is Azkaban. The trial that was soon to commence would surely make headlines by morning and Proudfoot made sure to stay with his prisoner until he locked his cell door personally.

It was already dark by the northern sea and the horses moved on by instinct alone. Fang sat in the front coach across from Proudfoot on a seat flanked by two other aurors not including the two driving up front. The wagon was followed by two other decoy wagons all filled with aurors as well.

"The dementors have been released from duty at Azkaban but I'm sure we can scrounge a few up just for you Fang. If it were up to me you would have one as a cell mate. I hope your little stunts and short run with the dark army was worth it you miserable piece of shit...... If Harry were around you wouldn't make it to trial. That I'm sure of." Proudfoot spat out.

He had been grilling Fang and tormenting him with tales of Azkaban the whole ride from Rome. Now as the journey was on its last leg he took every opportunity to remind the villain how he felt about him. However a knock of the front window interrupted him from his next rant.

"Road block ahead sir. Tree's are down. You want me to go around?" The driver asked casually.

"Tree's?" Proudfoot leaned out the coach and squinted in the darkness and growled.

"Light up your wands and take the shoulder around them. Be careful." Proudfoot glared at Fang.

"You better hope none of your friends try to rescue you, I'll see you dead at by my own hands before you are free again." the scarred auror warned Fang.

"I have no friends left after your stunt in Rome. You won't have to kill me tonight, sorry to disappoint you..." Fang whispered quietly.

Proudfoot rolled his eyes and stared out the window cautiously as the coaches began their track around the trees. The darkness seemed to increase as they made their way around and the drivers had to brighten their lumos charms to see better.

A dark cloaked figure stood slightly up the path and out of view of the wagons. It's face was covered by a black mask so only the slanted eyes could be seen and a dark hood was also covering the head. The figure was in perfect camouflage to remain unseen in the darkness and it slowly lifted its silver quarter staff to attack the convoy.

The middle coach was hit first as countless bolts of lighting struck into the wood and ignited it into bright flames. The explosion rocked the drivers loose and sent them spiraling to the ground. The other two wagons screeched to a halt and several aurors sprang out to defend the convoy.

"Stay with him and don't leave this coach! Is that understood?!" Proudfoot growled as his body began to grow larger.

"Yes sir.." the two aurors saluted as Proudfoot jumped out the window of the coach and into the darkness in a full rage.

The dark figure revealed itself to the aurors with a threatening appearance and stood near the flames of the burning wagon in the center showing no fear. Its silver staff glowed in its arms while waiting patiently for their move.

The two drivers who fell off were still pretty pissed off so they shot off their spells first and charged forward blindly.

"Wait don't go near him!" Proudfoot shouted.

But it was too late for the men to react. Their spells were knocked away with the staff and the dark mage leaped into the air gracefully in a double flip and landed between them. Is a quick move the mage swept kicked one to the ground with blinding speed and uppercut the other with the staff end sending the auror flying and covered in electricity. The one on the ground tried to jump back to his feet but he was greeted with the other end of the staff in his throat and croaked out in pain before falling back.

"Hold your ground gentleman, Do not allow him near the coach." Proudfoot ordered.

His snout began to stretch out and his height increased as he transformed into his massive werewolf form and stood twice his normal size in full fury. He let out a large growl that vibrated through the night air and slowly advanced on the mage with claws by his side in the ready.

The dark cloaked mage simply readied the silver staff and backed away cautiously while circling closer to the aurors as well. The slanted eyes never left the wolfs stare but they remained aware of the other wizards as well. Proudfoot sprang forward now in full fury. The mage tumbled forward underneath his legs and landed in a graceful split while swinging the staff back over its shoulder. The silver staff struck Proudfoot hard on his skull making a loud cracking sound and a large blast of electricity shot through the werewolf.

Proudfoot growled out in anger and pain and spun around with lightning speed for another attack. His claws barely missed the mage and tore some of the dark cloak away. The other aurors jumped in now and tried to grab the mage or disarm it. But the mage took out two more with quick strikes from the staff and repelled the spells easily while also round house kicking another resulting in a devastating knock out. As Proudfoot lashed out again one of the aurors was thrown over the mage's shoulder into the werewolf's attack. Proudfoot yelled out in anger as he accidentally wounded one of his men and the small moment he took to check on the fallen comrade was all the time the mage needed to attack.

As Proudfoot looked down at the hurt auror the silver staff collided with his skull with incredible power and magic knocking the energy right out of him. His huge hairy body collapsed down onto the ground by the road and he slowly turned back into his scarred human form. The rest of the aurors fought on valiantly but the mage's determination could not be matched or stopped. Within the next few minutes there was deathly silence outside Fang's coach and his two guards exchanged worried looks.

Suddenly the coach was thrown up into the air and flipped upside down where it crashed down into the side of the road. The two guards fell unconscious from the windows and Fang being still bound by chains was thrown to the ground roughly. He lay there half aware of what was happening as the dark figure slowly walked up to him and stuck the staff straight to his neck.

Fang slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the attacker with confusion and fear.

"......Who are you?" He gasped.

The silver staff was the last thing he saw as he blacked out from the blunt attack on his head.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

The dinner party at Hogwarts lasted well into the late hours of night as after several stiff drinks most of the guest decided they were unfit for travel. Thus at the urging of Head Mistress McGonagall they all had agreed to stay in the guest quarters of the castle. Hermione however got permission to sleep in the Gryffindor tower in the Harry's old dorm. The room had been left as it was the night he left until a new Head Boy would be selected the following term. Hermione casually walked around the room handling his personal things and was pleased to see Fawkes still waiting loyally for Harry to return.

After a hot shower and dressing in her night robes Hermione curled up into a tight fetal position in the bed and placed her hand on Harry's spot of the bed while fighting back more tears. She closed her eyes tightly and remembered Harry's green eyes looking into hers sadly the night he left for the war. Clinging to the memory of his face she let herself drift off into a disturbed sleep.

* * *

The next morning Aberforth rose early before anyone else in the castle. He groaned and rubbed his stiff back as he made his way down to the kitchen to inform the elves that the previous nights guest would be available for breakfast shortly and the elves happily began cooking a feast. The old wizard then lit his pipe which hung from the corner of his bearded mouth as usual and grabbed a muffin. He flipped through Hermione's book on Djinn tiredly as he headed up to the clinic to study Harry once more. The walk was long and he could have taken a few shortcuts through portraits but he savored the distance to stretch out and read.

Madam Pomfrey was still rising herself so the clinic was still in darkness with the curtains closed when he arrived. He set his book down on the desk and sat to finish his muffin. With a lazy flick of his wand the curtains flew open to let some light in. Aberforth chewed the muffin tiredly and glanced at Harry in the bed. He immediately choked and spit of some of his breakfast all over the desk. Harry was gone.

Aberforth sprang to his feet now full of energy and looked all around the room, in the closets, and then in the corridor outside the clinic. Harry was nowhere to be found. Aberforth stood there thinking to himself and then slowly began to let a smile form on his lips. The smile transformed into full on laughter as he practically skipped down the hallways in search of his favorite student.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes disorientated. She thought she had heard the sound of a door not to far off. After a long moment of silence she sat up slowly and yawned as she stretched out her arms and remembered where she was. Letting out a sight she found the energy to get out of bed and wash up.

There it was again......Another door opening and closing. This time she knew she wasn't imagining it because voices could be heard in the common room. Hermione assumed it was Ron and Dean possibly wandering around their old dorm before they left. She dressed in her clothes that the elves had kindly washed and folded for her sometime while she slept. As she walked out of the dorm and into the common room she yelped in surprise. The common room was filled with everyone from the night before.

Hagrid stood out the most with his massive form. Next to him were Ron, Dean, Charlie, George,Luna, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. On Hagrids other side stood Aberforth, Mr. Weasley, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Bill, and Fleur. All of them stood together in a tight group by the entrance to the common room and they all stared with wide eyes towards the fireplace to the right of Hermione.

She now looked as well and froze as a wave of emotions hit her and her heart jumped into her throat. Harry stood staring into the fire calmly and seemed to ignore everyone in the room. He was shirtless and in his loose pajama pants. His muscles stood out being well toned and tightened slightly with each breath he took. The scars from the war showed all over his back and torso to go along with all his previous wounds from the past.

Hermione put her hands to her mouth as her eyes glossed over. A smile formed on her lips but she was speechless. Aberforth was the first to react as he motioned everyone to stand their ground and keep quiet. He slowly approached Harry cautiously with his frail arms by his side to show he meant no harm.

Harry looked up now from the fire and stared at Aberforth with a neutral expression. His eyes were still red but not so blood shot. Only the pupils remained the blood color. Aberforth froze in his tracks and stared back before smiling.

"Hello Harry.....Have a good rest then have we?" Aberforth said carefully.

Harry looked back at Aberforth and at the large group of friends behind him. He rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes tightly as if his head hurt before replying.

"What? What are you talking about.....rest? Who are you?" Harry asked confused.

Everyone froze now and Ron looked worried and upset.

"It us Harry. Your friends! Look its me ...Ron! You remember me for sure right mate?" Ron walked forward and waved at Harry with confidence.

"Um I'm sorry but.....I don't know you people....But I suppose I should? My head is......I can't think right now." Harry leaned against the wall by the fire and looked at Hagrid.

"Wait a minute....you I know! I think...." Harry said pointing at the giant man.

"Ey Harry of course you know me! Hagrid! We been best buddies for years, I was the first wizard you met and revealed to you that you was a wizard first! Your uncle Dursley didn't take to kind to me taking you off to Hogwarts like that." He laughed.

Harry stood there staring at Hagrid confused.

"No I can't recall...." Harry looked upset and kept holding his head while looking around the room.

Everyone began introducing themselves trying to jar his memory but he just kept shrugging and closing his eyes tiredly. Finally a soft hand touched his shoulder and he looked up at Hermione who stood next to him closely. She looked into his eyes with her brown stare that was filled with tears.

"Harry? It's me.....Hermione....?" She whispered sadly.

Harry looked deep into her face and his eyes flickered as he squinted and studied her top to bottom.

Suddenly he threw her hand off of him and held his head with both hands and screamed so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. The room began to shake as pictures fell from the wall and objects fell to the ground breaking. Harry's body was beginning to glow with a reddish aura and his breathing was labored. Aberforth ran to him and wrapped an arm around him protectively while placing his other hand on his head and whispering soft words of magic. The room calmed itself and Harry stopped screaming and slumped down tired to the floor and breathing hard.

Everyone carefully uncovered their ears and glanced at Harry worried. Hermione wiped tears from her cheek and stared at him longingly with worry.

"I'm sorry I....I just don't remember anything. You all seem somewhat familiar but.....Nothing." Harry whispered pointing to his head.

"It's alright dear boy, We are just glad you are with us again. You were out for months. I will assist you as much as possible to gather your memories. Just take it easy. You are safe now." Aberforth said.

Everyone nodded and agreed while keeping their distance.

"Hey you still have your clothes in your old room mate. I'll grab you something huh?" Ron said without making eye contact. He patted Hermione's shoulder as he walked past her into the dorm.

"Why did he react like that to me.....It was as if he hated me?" Hermione whispered.

"Don't worry about it. He just woke up, who knows what went on in his mind all this time. Give it time, he will remember." Ron said.

But he didn't sound convinced as he hung his head sadly and disappeared into the room. Hermione stayed sitting on the floor and watching Harry as he slowly stood up and headed out the common room with Aberforth and friends in tow. He glanced back at her before he left with a look of frustration and confusion. She looked back with hope but it faded as he shrugged his shoulders and walked on by.

* * *

The rest of the day went by like a blur with all the activity erupting. Wizards and Ministry officials sprang up one after the other as news of Harry's awakening circulated. The great hall was filled to capacity as everyone wanted to get a crack at Harry. He was kept guarded at the staff table on stage to prevent anymore dangerous episodes like the common room from occurring again. Hermione sat far away at the Gryffindor table depressed. Everyone seemed able to get close enough to talk to him but her. Every time she tried to even get neat him his head began to hurt him and he would politely ask her to leave. He seemed as frustrated about it as she was but he obviously had no idea who she was. She ignored anyone who tried to talk to her and eventually left to head back to her loft.

As she ran out the hall Proudfoot had to jump back to keep from getting knocked over. He watched her curiously before entering the hall silently and heading to Aberforth and Harry who were being interviewed under supervision by Kingsley himself who would send off any reporter who got out of line or upset Harry.

"I came as soon as I heard." Proudfoot mumbled to Kingsley.

"It's a glorious day indeed Proudfoot, Do you have more good news for me?" Kingsley asked raising a brow.

"We need to talk...." the werewolf replied.

"You're joking?" Kingsley looked worried.

"I fucking had him in my hands! He was a mere two miles away from the ship to Azkaban! We were ambushed on the road by an unknown wizard. Dark magic was used and the skill was impressive." Proudfoot answered.

"Who could have defeated you and all the aurors on their own?" Kingsley asked pounding his fist on the table.

"Who indeed......They weren't overly powerful. Just very evasive and defensive. Speed and excellent calculation was used with ingenious counter spells. And a silver staff instead of a wand. Eastern style of magic I assume. Whoever they were they weren't there to free him. Fang was hurt pretty bad in the process and I have several witness who testify to him being dragged off kicking and screaming." Proudfoot whispered.

"You don't think?" Kingsley whispered back.

"No, Not at all. Sytravious is dead. We all saw him die. This wizard wasn't half as powerful. Perhaps old enemies from Shen Lungs group. Whatever the case we already have a team of trackers on their trail. I will join up with the team tonight but I came to welcome Harry here back." Proudfoot motioned.

"Right of course, glad to have you. Keep me posted and don't let this get out to the press." Kingsley took leave of Proudfoot and ushered the reporters back to their seats.

"Hello there Harry....." Proudfoot grunted while crossing his arms and smirking.

Harry put his goblet down as he swallowed his butter beer. He looked Proudfoot up while deep in thought. He rose to his feet and shook the aurors hand firmly.

"Proudfoot right?" Harry said carefully.

"You remember me then?"

"Not really, sorry. But I heard a lot of stories about you earlier today and you fit the description well.

"Ah, you must have hit your head pretty good, lets just hope you have lost your skill." Proudfoot shot back.

In a quick motion he snapped his wand out and pointed it at Harry before anyone could catch on to what was happening.

Harry in a blink grabbed Proudfoots wrist and pushed the wand away from him while simultaneously using his other hand to push against the werewolves chest and released a burst of energy that shot Proudfoot back several yards on his heels. The auror carefully maintained his balance and held onto a random wizard for support before steadying himself and grinning wide.

"See? He lost his memory but he is still the same Harry. Give it time." Proudfoot announced as he dusted off his coat.

"Not very humorous you hairy headed fool. What if he snapped? We have to be cautious while he regains his strength and mind." Aberforth scolded.

"So I take it I was strong huh?" Harry asked as he looked at his hands curiously.

"Something like that yea.....He is fine Aberforth. Relax. Besides I expect him back at work as soon as possible. We have a team of Leglimens who can help out with his blocked mind. No reason to stay holed up in this castle. How would you like that Harry?" Proudfoot asked.

"Yea sure. The sooner I clear my mind the better." Harry still studied his hands as Ron clapped his shoulder congratulating him on putting the werewolf in his place.

Harry nodded uncomfortably and glanced around the room for the odd brunette girl. But she was nowhere to be seen. A nagging feeling ached in his gut but he wasn't sure why.

"C'mon Harry, Let's clear out of here and get you back to your home. Maybe that will jar your memory." Aberforth offered.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and agreed quietly. "Sure why not."

* * *

**Nineveh, Iraq**

Fang coughed roughly as he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded in darkness. It was cold and damp and the old smell of dirt and dust filled the air. He tried to move his hands but found them to be tied securely behind his back. His feet were bound as well and he started to panic a little.

"What's the meaning of this?.....Where am I?" He mumbled cautiously into the darkness.

The soft sound of boots walking near bye startled him and he scooted backwards until his back hit a wall. Suddenly the darkness shrank away as a torch was lit magically several feet in front of him and the room revealed itself to him in all its glory. He was sitting on the edge of a deep abyss inside some sort of underground cave. A rocky bridge of sorts expanded out to his left across the abyss where it led to a closed tomb. The place seemed ancient and powerful with magic. Standing over him now was the dark mage holding the torch over its still hooded head. The mage's face was concealed behind a cloth mask and the Asian eyes studied Fang with no emotion before walking back towards the bridge.

"Who are? Why have you brought me here....?" Fang shouted.

The mage was upon him in half a second with the silver staff to his neck. It lifted its finger to its lips and glared at him with its eyes burning with anger.

"_Silence...."_

Fang gulped and nodded slowly as he stared at the end of the staff. The magical stick pulsed with power but not from within but instead he sensed the power coming from the mage's own hand into the staff. It had many runes inscribed into it and defensive spells and symbols. He envied the weapon but also took heart to the warning and stayed silent.

The mage now walked out of his line of sight but returned shortly after carrying a bundle and carefully laid in on the edge of the abyss. The bundle was unfolded open with care to reveal a large and old femur bone, A long dagger, and silver medallion on a necklace. Next the mage produced a long parchment and small cauldron and set a fire under the cauldron with the torch and sat in a tradition meditating position while reading from the parchment and preparing a dark ritual. Fang watched in horror as his heart began pounding faster.

"_il corpo del padre" _The mage whispered as the bone was placed in the cauldron.

A green flame sparked up brightly inside the cauldron and returned inside the pot.

"_Un pezzo del servo dato volente" _The mage picked up the dagger and after a brief pause swiftly cut of their left pinky without screaming out in pain and added it to the cauldron.

A blue flame sparked up brighter before returning within the pot.

"_il sangue del nemico possesso potente" _The mage whispered again as it stood up with the dagger and walked toward Fang slowly.

Fang fought against his ropes frantically while shaking his head and begging for mercy. But the mage kept walking forward with no sign of emotion or regard. The dagger was sliced quickly across one cheek then then other as blood sprayed onto the wall and floor. Fang yelled out momentarily in pain and then held his tongue once more. At least he wasn't killed.

The mage walked back to the cauldron with his blood on the knife and let it drip into the pot carefully.

A red flame sparked up brightest of all and lingered above the cauldron before retreating back down.

An eerie smoke began to rise out of the pot and filled the air around them. The cave began to rumble slightly and a powerful magic could be sensed all around them in anticipation. The mage looked around and then refocused on its task. Slowly and carefully it reached down and lifted the medallion and held it high above the cauldron while it dangled from its hand.

Fangs eyes grew even wider now as he took it the symbol hanging before him. The mark of Grindelwald shinned brightly against the flames and reflected off his eyes causing sweat to form on his brow. His pulse was racing as all the ideas of what the next few moments had in store for him plagued his mind. The medallion started shaking with power twice the strength as the staff had earlier and the mage dropped it into the cauldron as well.

A large black flame exploded up into the cave and lit up the abyss and high ceiling above them.

"_ut unus extraho cado sic vadum alius orior oriri ortus" _The mage whispered the last phrase of the ritual and kicked the cauldron down over the edge of the abyss as multicolored flames erupted out and expanded as it fell deeper and deeper into darkness.

Fang waited nervously as the sound of the flames rumbled and shook the cavern. Ghostly whispers could be heard now all around them coming from all directions and speaking in an ancient tongue he couldn't interpret. The dark mage stood back slowly one step at a time and bowed its head in anticipation.

Then it was deathly silent................

A deep vibration sounded off from the abyss. Fang held his breath. Then another vibration sounded off that shook his body and lifted some pebbles around him. The mage held the torch up high as if a beacon of light.

Now the distinct sound of heavy wings flapping hard could be heard coming closer and closer to them from the deep darkness. Fang felt like screaming out in terror or crying like a baby but he could hardly move or breath anymore and all he did was sit there dumbly and waited.

A large red dragon beat its mighty wings into view from the edge of the abyss and landed hard on the ground in front of them. It expanded its wings out to full length and stood up on its hind legs practically filling out the whole room and released the loudest roar Fang ever recalled hearing from any beast before. The wind from the dragons breath blew Fangs hair around as he turned his head sideways and shut his eyes tightly.

The dark mage remained bowing respectfully while clutching its left hand where it was still bleeding. The dragon stopped roaring and looked down at the mage and then at Fang. An aura of magic and light surrounded it and at the same time in a twist of smoke the dragon faded and shrank down into fog and vapors before materializing into a man Fang knew all too well.

"You bow to no one.......ever again. Rise...." Sytravious whispered to the mage in an even and dreadful voice of power.

The mage slowly raised its head and faced Sytravious as he walked up close until he was a mere few inches from the hooded figure. With one hand he pulled back the hood revealing a long mane of dark hair that shined beautifully onto the shoulders, and with his other hand he pulled back the cloth mask and Raven smiled back at him lovingly.

"Another place and a different man, I believe those were your words. Well here we are Sytravious. What are we?" Raven asked back as she stared into his returned steel blue eyes.

"We are one and together. You will never leave my side ever again. I'm glad you discovered my Horcrux, I knew you would eventually." Sytravious said as he took notice of the frightened Fang tied up on the floor.

"I thought it was ludicrous you would give up your soul so willingly unless you had something up your sleeve. You knew I would come back for you all along." Raven buried her head into his hard chest.

"I did....Let me see your hand." Sytravious gestured to her left hand and with a wave of his own the pinky was back good as new.

"So does this mean you are human again, free of that dark power?" Raven asked as she tested her new finger.

"Of course not. I am Djinn just as promised. But I failed to mention that my soul wasn't whole, therefore I maintain my form and freedom. It was my ace in the hole so to speak. Much time has been lost and I have so much to do and explain but not here." Sytravious said as he removed Raven from his embrace.

Fang stared dumbstruck the whole while and stayed quiet as a mouse hoping to be forgotten. But his dreams were shattered as he watched the pair talking in whispers and staring at him. Sytravious seemed upset but after a long pause he smiled and began whispering to Raven again who merely nodded and stepped aside.

"Hello old friend. Did you think I had forgotten you and your treachery? I wouldn't let something as minor as death and imprisonment in a ancient tomb prevent me from this moment I so longed for." Sytravious hissed out.

Fang turned white as ice and gulped and he stared back into those cold eyes once again. His hands began to tremble and he tried talking but no words would come out.

"Shh it's OK. Relax.......I'm not going to kill you. I wanted to yes, but believe it or not your sister has begged your pardon. It seems with all your betrayal the blood line between you two still brings out mercy in her heart. Aren't you going to give thanks? Go on it's OK." Sytravious grinned as he stepped aside as Raven faced he brother.

"I.....I....... yes thank you dear sister! Thank you a thousand times. I am your servant....." Fang finally blurted out.

Raven just stared back for a moment and looked away. " Make it quick, I don't want to think of it after this." She whispered.

Fang looked back and forth between the two confused and his fear returned ten fold.

"Servant yes......but not hers. MINE! And as my servant you shall be sentenced to wait here in this tomb until I decide to call on you again. You will have nothing but your thoughts and regrets to keep you company! Are you beginning to wish Raven wasn't so merciful yet? You will soon enough...." Sytravious spoke evenly.

With a flick of his wrist Fang was lifted quickly into the air and thrown over the abyss to the other end where the tomb opened up to receive him into its darkness. He yelled out in horror the whole while grasping for the wind to no avail. As the door shut behind him he could hear Sytravious's last words to him ring out across the darkness.

"Do not long for death, for it will never come. Time shall not touch you within these walls and you will not be delivered from anyone save me. I don't plan on returning here for several centuries. Get comfortable....."

The darkness enveloped Fang now and the light of the torch faded away little by little until the only company he had was the haunting sound of his own screams.

* * *

**Christmas Eve 1999 – Hogsmeade.**

Hogshead was full of many patrons and countless friends new and old came to see Aberforth. The whole town had decided to join the old wizard in setting up a Christmas festival in honor of the many months of peace and the fall of the dark army. In the spirit of the holiday the streets were filled with hundreds of wizards and witches with their young ones. Small shops and tables were set up with plenty of treats and dishes all free to the public compliments of Hogwarts.

As the past few months flew by everyone had gone about their business as usual with their respective lives. Per the request and orders of the ministry healers and auror psychiatrists all actions and incidents leading to Harry's injury were forbidden to be discussed with him. The danger his bursts of anger or headaches posed were enough to gain a mostly unanimous agreement on letting him start fresh with his life with no plans to refresh his memory. Hermione on the other hand had tried her best to argue abandoning his memories and pleaded with the ministry to keep pursuing a way to free his mind of the blocks inside. But her arguments were rejected and it was decided for the safety of the public, and Harry, to never address his past with him ever again. Thus her life and love with him was taken away and she sadly attempted to go on with her life as well. Ron managed to forge a new friendship easy enough as he decided to leave his brothers shop and join the auror department with Harry. Ron would secretly try his best to drop small hints of their old life whenever possible. But Harry would just look at him funny and walk away.

As far as his career was concerned Harry shined and climbed the ranks and his reputation soared. His skill with defense against the dark arts was at it highest and it was apparent to all that while his mind was faded his skill was anything but. Sometimes on a lucky day Hermione would get to share the elevator with him and she would always sneak a smile to him with silent hope. He would always return her smile but never offer anything more. The odd uncomfortable tension he displayed around her broke her heart but she accepted the situation for what it was and vowed never to give up smiling at her old best friend and lover.

Hermione sat outide now in Hogsmeade babysitting her drink while watching all the kids playing in the snow . Aberforth dragged fresh pine wreaths past them mumbling complaints under his breath as a few stray snow balls hit his robes. He winked at Hermione with a friendly smile as he saw her however and walked over.

"Miss Granger, Why the long face? It's Christmas! Why don't you help an old man carry some of these to my pub? I believe some old friends are there who would love to see you." He added with a warm smile despite the cold.

"Hello Professor, I didn't realize I was sulking...sorry." She accepted his hand and grabbed an arm full of wreaths and followed him towards Hogshead.

"I haven't seen you in quite some time, I believe we all expected a birthday invite last September. I understand you spent it working on a paper in your office?" Aberforth asked sarcastically.

"Uh...yea I needed to get it finished and I didn't think turning 20 was such a big deal to celebrate anyway." Hermione mumbled.

"Nonsense! When I was 20 I had such a bash that we emptied three pubs of all their fire whiskey. To this day I blame that night on my short term memory loss....." Aberforth laughed but stopped

when he realized the inappropriate reference.

"That's OK sir.... and I never stopped to think that you were ever 20, I always assumed you were always this old and white bearded grumpy man." Hermione laughed to lighten the mood.

"Oh hush you! Come now we are here. Drop those wreaths by the door and have a butter beer on me. Merry Christmas young lady. Cheer up, promise?" Aberforth lectured.

"Yes sir." Hermione smiled with a playful salute and hugged him.

"Go on there are plenty of young suitors in there who would love to have your attention." He teased as he lit his pipe.

Hermione looked back and rolled her eyes at the old wizard.

"Don't be so sure I'm wrong. Why there is one right now." Aberforth looked past her at the bar and she followed his gaze.

Harry was watching them with an odd look and quickly looked away when Hermione caught his eye. He was flanked by several of his auror colleagues including Ron and several young witches who seemed to have materialized and giggle at his every word ever since his " new start".

Hermione sighed and shook her head at Aberforth and headed for a different table where Cho and Luna were talking with Ginny and Michael.

* * *

"Hey Harry, you know once upon a time the three of us were inseparable. Spent every Christmas together since first year we did." Ron whispered to Harry when he caught him watching Hermione.

"What? Who me and her?" Harry replied while downing a shot.

"And me, yea.... Maybe we can invite her over for a drink?" Ron inquired quietly making sure no one was listening.

"I don't know..... Everybody tells me I use to be their best friends these days Weasley. Don't know who I can trust you know? No offense." Harry shot back as he leaned back on the counter.

"It's Ron..... call me Ron. You don't have to be so formal. It's a party Harry. Relax a little." Ron replied while giving up on hints for the moment.

Yet Harry continued to stare Hermione down from across the room as that familiar twist in his gut bothered him again and his head began to hurt. He closed his eyes and took another shot and began talking to the young girls who were begging for attention.

"Everyone listen up! They are lighting the tree and handing out gifts by the Three Broomsticks. Grab your drink and head outside!" Aberforth shouted over the crowd.

The patrons began moving outside the pub and singing random holiday tunes as they toasted drinks and laughed. Harry stayed leaning on his counter however and slowly finished his drink as he watched all the faces go by. He hated living his life in the dark. So many people he was suppose to remember and celebrate with and so many people pretending to know him to improve their social circle. He felt truly alone and frustrated. As the last patron left he stood up to follow quietly and noticed Hermione sitting alone in the corner with her back toward him. She appeared to be crying.

Harry felt awkward and the pain in his head pounded but he followed his instinct and cleared his throat.

Hermione spun around and wiped her eyes and fixed her hair at once.

"I'm sorry...I thought I was alone." She managed to say.

"Yea well........Aren't you going to the gift exchange and all....uh....what was your name again?" Harry said as he rubbed his head in pain.

Hermione wanted to answer him but she knew what saying her name did to his mind and magical core. She stared at him expectantly looking into his still red eyes waiting and hoping he would say it on his own but he just turned his face away from her.

"Never mind....I better head out. Sorry to bother you mam." Harry ran out the pub and into the snow leaving Hermione standing alone and heart broken once again.

* * *

The Christmas tree in front of the Three Broomsticks was twenty feet tall and glowing brilliantly with decorations and miniature dancing reindeer traveled around it magically and dropping sparkling dust on the ground around all the gifts. Hundreds of kids gathered around as their parents handed out presents and friends exchanged theirs as well. Hermione walked over finally and put on her best impression of happiness and smiles for the sake of everyone else. Harry was no where to be seen.

Ron walked over sheepishly with a small wrapped box in his hand and handed it over to Hermione with a pitiful look as he kicked the snow around nervously.

"What's this Ron? You didn't have to get me anything." Hermione smiled.

"It's not much really. Just something that I thought I needed to do." Ron replied.

Hermione raised a playful eyebrow and opened her gift. Inside she found a group photo of Her, Ron, and Harry inside his house from the summer they spent together the previous year. Kreacher could be seen cooking up supper in the background as the trio laughed and had their arms around each other happily.

Hermione let a small tear fall down her cheek as she took a moment to remember those several wonderful weeks and how they forever changed their lives. She also picked up a little white flag on a pole Ron had also tucked in there. She looked at it curiously and then held it up to Ron confused.

"Truce? Hermione me and you haven't exactly been close since I acted like a real git last winter. I never really apologized for that and well...I'm sorry. It's been really hard not having Harry and you around. I mean he is here but not really. It's like a different person...... And you have disappeared the past few months. Please come back to me? If only as friends then so be it. I just can't stand how we are now." Ron mumbled out.

"Oh Ronald...... Of course we can be friends again. I never really intended on ditching you in the first place, it's just......been hard like you said. Come here." Hermione grabbed Ron in a warm embrace and felt some tension finally come off her spirit with her friends company.

"Excellent! That makes me feel so much better, but you better let me go before my mum gets her hopes up about us again." Ron joked.

"Oh...right." Hermione shared a laugh with him.

They released their hug and walked over to join Aberforth and Proudfoot by the tree with the Weasley's.

* * *

Harry walked along the tree line by Hogsmeade and watched Hermione and Ron from a distance. The sight of them hugging made him pause and dwell deep in thought. He felt a sense of perhaps a memory coming back to him but it faded away quickly much to his frustration.

"Damn it all to hell!" He shouted into the winter air.

"Pardon?" A smooth voice said from behind him.

Harry turned around and scanned his surroundings. At first he saw no one but then the sound of a pipe being lit caught his attention and he saw a young man slightly taller than him leaning on a tree and watching the children with their gifts as he smoked a sweet smelling leaf.

"Sorry I wasn't talking to anyone really. Just thinking out loud." Harry replied.

The man wore an expensive looking robe over a three piece suit all black in color. His vest was dark red to match his silk tie and his long dark hair was resting comfortably on his shoulders. He stared back at Harry with piercing blue eyes and grinned.

"That's some thinking you're doing friend. Smoke?" he offered Harry.

"No thanks, I just drink mainly."

"Ah that's more my poison as well." The man pulled out a flask from his robe and twisted it open before offering it to Harry.

Harry eyed it funny and hesitated to accept.

"I said poison as a figure of speech, relax. See?" The man took a long swig of the flask and smiled to himself at the taste.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he accepted the flask.

"An old family recipe, Fire whiskey to be exact but with secret spices. You will like it, trust me. I find a nice warm drink of whiskey clears the mind. We could all use a clear mind right?" The man winked at Harry.

Harry looked at him funny but smiled back. " Right...." He took a long sip of the drink and felt a wave of warmth and energy flood his blood.

"Wow! That is amazing.... you should market this stuff. What did you say your name was?" Harry asked as he took another drink.

"I didn't Harry...I didn't." the man stared at Harry excitedly as if waiting for him to say something.

"Uh....do I know you too or something? Because I don't know if you read the papers but...not so much going on up here in the line of memories." Harry pointed to his head and leaned back on the tree next to the man.

"So I heard....Very unfortunate indeed. It is a shame to lose so many precious stories and lessons learned from ones past. Have another drink." The man added.

Harry drank again and nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure why but he felt very comfortable with this man, the most comfortable he had since waking up. The wonderful liquor made him feel more and more aware and rejuvenated as he drank.

"I told you we would share a drink again...you look good Harry. I'm glad I came today." the man said as he stared off into the crowd and identified Hermione looking around as if lost.

"What? I feel really bad sir, I don't remember you at all. And here you are giving me your family whiskey. Let me buy you dinner or a drink perhaps? My other old friends are just over there. You could join us." Harry said happily as the magic in the whiskey began to take hold in his mind.

"Oh no, you have given me more than enough old friend. I can't stay very long. I fear my presence will be discovered soon enough. However there is one thing you can do for me, if you don't mind?" He asked Harry quietly.

"Sure thing! What can I do you for?" Harry replied.

"Your wand.....i know this seems strange but....may I see it?" he asked Harry carefully.

"My wand? That is a strange request........but you know? Sure why not. Be careful though, it's suppose to be something special." Harry said as he pulled out the Elder Wand.

"I heard the same rumor...." The man said as he accepted the wand from Harry and held it gently in his hands.

"Fascinating..... So many wars and deaths. For this little thing. And here I hold it now and.....Nothing, I feel nothing." The man frowned and handed the wand back to Harry.

"You OK man?" Harry asked looking at him weird.

"Wonderful....you deserve that wand Harry. Guard it well. I don't imagine we will be meeting again, but then again you never know. Merry Christmas.....Take care." He turned to walk away.

"Wait! You're leaving so soon? Why? It's Christmas...." Harry pleaded.

"That's right, and I am forgetting my manners aren't I? I believe you will find your gift acceptable. It's inside the flask at the bottom. Keep it. It's been fun _James._I have places to go and worlds to conquer. My work has only begun. But I talk too much and I see our guest have spotted me, Goodbye." The man stepped back into the trees shade and faded away like mist before Harry's eyes.

Aberforth and the rest of the aurors ran full speed to catch up to Harry. Hermione, Ron, and all his friends were right behind them with half the town following them.

"Harry! Harry are you alright?! Where did he go?" Aberforth shouted as his wand was pointing all around the trees.

"Who? That guy? He had to go, Odd fellow if you ask me but his whiskey was superb." Harry downed the rest of the whiskey as everyone stared at him in shock and Aberforth tried to knock the flask away.

"What's the matter with all of you? It's just a drink, we have been doing it all day. Besides I have a present at the bottom. Clever huh?" Harry smiled as he shook the flask and heard a hard object clank around.

"Harry don't....." Ron started to say.

But Harry turned the flask upside down and two lockets fell into his palm with a small rolled up parchment. He looked at the lockets strangely and then picked up the parchment.

Hermione gasped and put her hands over her mouth as she recognized the lockets she gave him before the war fall into his hand. Only Kingsley and Proudfoot along with Williamson noticed them for what they were as well. They remembered all to well seeing one around his neck all those weeks before the war began.

Harry unrolled the small letter and read it to himself.

_Hello James,_

_I suppose soon after you read this you will remember well enough the significance of our shared drink today and I hope you remember it fondly. You see I was asleep a very long time as well but I am wide awake now and see things much more clearer than I ever have. I have you to thank for that in a strange way and upon learning of your medical condition I decided that was no way for a worthy foe and friend to go out. You had a lot to live for before we met and I intend to give that back to you. The drink was specially made for you to prepare your body and mind for your gift. You will understand soon enough. I believe there is a valuable lesson to be learned from this experience, You can never really turn into or become a hero or a villain, we are just revealed to our true selves and the world when the moment presents itself. I thought I knew who I was but you showed me differently. But let's be honest old friend, I so won that fight....Take care of yourself Harry James Potter, and send my regards to the brunette._

_Your humble Dark Lord,_

_Xavier._

Harry read his letter and his eyes regained a bit of focus and understanding. Something was there beneath the surface trying to get out. He looked around at all the faces staring at him nervously. Looking back into his hand he slowly opened it and looked at the two little lockets. Slowly and carefully he opened them as a rush of wind and magic escaped and blasted through him momentarily. He looked at the familiar portraits inside the lockets as the crowd gasped.

"His eyes! They are green again look mommy!" A little girl shouted.

Harry held one locket close to his chest and balled the other one in his hand tightly. He slowly walked forward through the crowd and made his way past Ron, Aberforth, Ginny, Hagrid, Proudfoot, Williamson, The Weasley family, and Luna. Hermione stood shaking and teary eyed as he walked up to her and stared into her brown eyed with his emerald ones.

He took her hand and opened it carefully and let the other locket slide from his hand into her smaller one. She took the locket quietly never taking her eyes off of him.

"Hermione.....your name is Hermione"

* * *

High above the town as everyone gathered around Harry no one noticed a small portal open in the sky as a red dragon slipped away with a small raven following closely behind. But that is another story......... THE END.

* * *

_**Many thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. Good or bad your feed back gave me the motivation to continue my story and improve with my writing. It was a fun and wild ride with Harry and Sytravious and i truly hope everyone was pleased with the ending. We all have been raised and molded into who we are by our surroundings and lessons and no one ever believes they are evil or bad, Yet there is a hero and a villain in all of us waiting to come out. Until next time.......Sytravious the Dark**_.


End file.
